The Uchiha Couple
by kenshina
Summary: Historias muy rosas y angustiosas de Sasuke y Naruto como una pareja de matrimonio. SasuNaru. Mpreg desde el capitulo 14.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Este es un YAOI SasuNaru. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Se aplican las explicaciones estándar.**

Aclaracion; este fic no es mio, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribi,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculo www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

Notas del autor: Yo sólo quería abordar las historias de Sasuke y Naruto siendo una pareja casada. Pero primero necesito algún fundamento/origen. Aunque tengo que advertirles que todos los capítulos son más o menos suaves, y personajes OOC. Fuera de eso, espero que aun así la disfruten, ne.

Capitulo 1: fijando con cemento

Cualquier observador indiferente en Konoha diría que lo único que mantenía a Sasuke y a Naruto juntos; que los alejaba y unía a la vez, era la rivalidad. Pero según sus amigos era más que eso… mucho más que eso. Era la forma en que se trataban o la manera en que inconscientemente coqueteaban con el otro con un aparente e inocente doble sentido.

* * *

En el amplio claro cercano a un arroyo, Naruto frunció el ceño al encontrarse asimismo fijado brutalmente contra un árbol mientras Sasuke apretaba de forma deliciosa su cuerpo contra el de él. ¿Cuando una pelea de entrenamiento se transformo en algo similar a una dulce tortura? Un entrenamiento de lucha supuestamente debía ser movimientos de ataque y defensa de taijutsu y ninjutsu, una parte del entrenamiento para los ninjas y no esto, fuese lo que fuese que su oponente lo hiciese ser.

Sasuke observo dentro de esos desbastadores ojos azules, queriendo no perderse dentro de ellos cuando tenía misiones tan importantes.

"¿Por qué no lo dices?" respiro, sus labios sólo a centímetros del oído de Naruto.

"¿Decir qué?" fue la respuesta del rubio aun cuando sabía lo que Sasuke quería.

"Que me amas."

La respuesta de Naruto fue el silencio y uno persistente. Él ya no era esa persona inocente de cuando tenía 12 años. Aprendió a evitar el dolor especialmente cuando dicho dolor estaba dirigido a su corazón.

"¿Por qué no?" escucho sisear a Sasuke. "Lo dijiste una vez, hace siete años atrás, cuando yo no tenía nada que dar."

Ah cierto, la susurrada confesión durante su combate decisivo en el Valle del Fin.

"Es diferente ahora, Sasuke." Naruto aparto la vista, su rostro ausente al igual que su voz.

"Sí, lo es, porque ahora tengo algo que ofrecerte."

Escuchando eso, Naruto azoto su cabeza y miro airadamente al hombre frente a él. Se mofo, "los restos de Orochimaru e Itachi, entiendo."

En vez de mofarse de vuelta, Sasuke estaba siendo humilde. "Te estoy entregando a mí mismo, Naruto. Sé que está roto pero podría ser remediado por tu amor." Ahora tenía la atención de Naruto. Siempre la tenía y pretendía mantenerlo de esa forma. Continuo hablando, esperando que pudiese convencer a la única persona que quería en su vida. "No sólo eso, te estoy entregando algo que eh estado manteniendo oculto durante todos estos años bajo gruesas capas de hielo—mi corazón. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Botarlo… quemarlo… romperlo. Lo que quieras." Con esto, despreocupadamente encogió sus hombros como si estuviera completamente indiferente con aquello, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa y Naruto podía ver eso. "Todavía esta frío y apagado por la falta de uso durante todos estos años, pero no es algo que tu calor no pueda arreglar." Entonces fijo su mirada en ese rostro que había perseguido sus sueños por dios sabe cuánto, y suavemente, como la caricia de una gentil briza, termino, "finalmente, pero no menos importante, te estoy dando mi nombre."

Esa última oferta desintegro a Naruto de su temporal prisión que eran los ojos de Sasuke que para entonces se habían vuelto más negros que la noche. "Sasuke…" respiro, sin poder ser capaz de formar palabras en su mente. ¿Sasuke dijo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

Leyendo la duda en la mente de Naruto, el ninja pelinegro lo confirmo, "si, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo."

Sasuke le estaba dando a Naruto las tres cosas por las que la población femenina de Konoha moriría. Se lo estaba ofreciendo a él y sólo a él. Hasta el final, la voz de Sasuke estuvo relajada pero sus ojos le estaban rogando que aceptara todo lo que había para él, todo lo que él era.

Dos pares de ojos se discordinaron. Abrazador negro sobre tormentoso azul. Abrazador azul sobre tormentoso negro. Sus miradas sostenian una cosa: Amor.

_Te amo_, canturrearon sus corazones.

Naruto libero sus manos del agarre de Sasuke el que se había aflojado hace un tiempo ya. Permitió que su mano peinara el suave cabello negro mientras que su otra mano tomaba la forma del rostro de Sasuke. Incapaz de atravesar el conglomerado de lágrimas que se habían atorado en su garganta, sólo logro decir el nombre de Sasuke.

Sólo fue dicho su nombre con una suave voz pero Sasuke sabía lo que significaba. Sonrió a la vez que el alivio lo inundaba. Sujeto a Naruto y hizo lo que ambos querían desde el regreso de Sasuke—lo beso.

Solos, ellos sólo podían ser lo que podían ser, pero juntos podían ser más.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**Aclaración: Si fuera dueña de los personajes de Naruto, definitivamente haría que se casaran Naruto y Sasuke y los haría crear pequeños Sasu y Naru. Tos.**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Boda y todo el cortejo.**

Sasuke, vestido en un kimono celeste que tenía el símbolo Uchiha y un hakama azul oscuro, rápidamente emprendió su viaje hacia la casa de Iruka. Él, por su propia vida, no podía recordar ningún otro momento en el que hubiese estado tan nervioso como lo estaba ahora. Sentía como si fuese a ser ejecutado con la guillotina, lo que era bastante tonto como para que lo pensase. Después de todo, sólo iba a pedir la mano de Naruto en matrimonio. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser aquello? Su mente respondió esa pregunta enviándole imágenes de ese tiempo en que había herido a Naruto, haciéndolo gruñir.

Tomo un profundo respiro antes de golpear la puerta de Iruka. Como esperaba, Naruto fue quien abrió la puerta y dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa a Sasuke.

"Te ves horrible, bastardo," comento el rubio, "no te preocupes. Las cosas irán bien."

Sasuke le hubiese creído a Naruto, si tan sólo no hubiera visto como esas morenas manos temblaban mientras intentaban alcanzar las suyas. "Vamos. Están esperando," oyó decir al rubio a la vez que era jalado dentro de la casa y guiado hacia el living.

'_¿Están?_'Mentalmente repitió Sasuke. Su nerviosismo aumento diez niveles mientras asumía que 'están' se refería a Tsunade y Jiraiya. Pero a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo entendía que los dos sannin tuviesen el derecho de estar allí ya que los dos trataban a su rubio como familia.

Nada había preparado a Sasuke cuando se percato, una vez que puso un pie en el cuarto, que 'están' no solo significaba los dos sannin, sino que a todos los novatos, Sai, el equipo de Gai y todos los equipos con sus respectivos senseis. Qué demonios, grito la mente de Sasuke con todo lo que podía. ¿Acaso se había encaminado a una misión informativa o alguna reunión?

Miró a Naruto, su mirada silenciosamente preguntaba _'¿Por qué están aquí?_'

La mirada de Naruto replico '_muérdeme. Ellos ya estaban aquí cuando llegue. Probablemente se corrió la voz.'_

Por una fracción de segundo, el Uchiha deseo que se abriese el suelo y tragase a todas estas personas que no habían sido invitadas, las que lo estaban agitando más.

Para acomodar a todos, los muebles habían sido colocados a los lados y todos estaban sentados en el piso y ahora observaban a Sasuke quien por un segundo permaneció enraizado al suelo, antes de que en conjunto con Naruto se sentaran frente a todos.

Dirigiéndose a todos en vez de tan solo a Iruka como lo había planeado, dijo solemnemente, "permítanme a mí, Uchiha Sasuke, casarme con Naruto." Entonces puso sus dos manos frente a él y sobre el suelo, y se inclino exageradamente, su frente tocaba la alfombra. Palabras de aliento y persuasión flotaban en su mente. El no permitiría que este día terminara sin la aprobación de ellos, especialmente sin la de Iruka.

Todos pensaban que el Uchiha se detendría luego de haber realizado esa inclinación así que todos estaban impactados cuando escucharon al ninja pelinegro, que aún estaba agachado decir, "por favor, permítanmelo. Se los suplico."

Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso como para percatarse de la sorpresa de todos y asumió que su silencio significaba que todos estaban en contra de su matrimonio, así que sigo a Sasuke y también rogo. "También se los ruego."

Sasuke estaba por continuar rogando cuando sintió a alguien ubicarse frente a él. "Levanta tu cabeza, Sasuke-kun, Naruto," dijo gentilmente Iruka. Encontrando la oscura mirada de su estudiante, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y dijo, "te entrego a Naruto. Por favor hazlo feliz."

La felicidad inundo el rostro de Naruto mientras parpadeaba en el rostro de Sasuke antes de que asintiera afirmativamente. El resto de ellos comenzó a aplaudir y entonces alguien ofreció copas de champagne.

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron de pie, uno al lado del otro, en el balcón, observando la noche inundada de estrellas mientras que los otros se divertían dentro. El rubio ubico su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido y suspiro.

"Estoy tan feliz."

Sasuke levanto uno de sus brazos para envolver los hombros de Naruto, acercándolo. "Serás más feliz," murmuro, antes de agacharse para darle un apasionado y conmovedor beso.

* * *

La boda Uchiha-Uzumaki no era un evento publico de Konoha ya que tanto Sasuke como Naruto querían que su boda fuese entre esa gente que llamaban amigos.

Así que el resto de los novatos, sus senseis, Iruka, Jiraiya, Shizune, Raido, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu Udon, Konohamaru, Moegi, Sai, Gaara y sus dos hermanos, Teuchi (el dueño de Ichiraku) y su hija—Ayame fue la única testigo mientras intercambiaban los votos frente a Tsunade en la cima de la montaña Hokage.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban vestidos en formales y negros kimonos y haori, ambos llevaban sus respectivos símbolos familiares, y grises hakama. Tsunade y Gaara usaban sus trajes de kages. Ayame y su padre eran los únicos que utilizaban vestimentas formales mientras el resto llevaba su respectivos y perfectamente planchados uniformes ninjas.

Mientras el primer rayo de sol caía sobre la tierra, Tsunade declaraba a Sasuke y Naruto como marido y mujer, emm, marido. Entonces la Godaime le dio a Sasuke permiso para besar a su rubio y sonrió diabólicamente antes de darle un tirón a su esposa y caer sobre esos besables labios.

Los aplausos de la audiencia se detuvieron para ser reemplazados por silbidos a lo que supuestamente debía ser un casto beso y que se había transformado en uno largo y apasionado, el que hubiese continuado si Tsunade no se hubiese aclarado su garganta de una forma amenazante.

La recepción se sostuvo en la mansión Uchiha y mientras todos ingresaban, Sasuke espero a Naruto junto a la puerta corredisa. Una pequeña sonrisa agraciaba sus labios mientras su mirada caía sobre su anillo de matrimonio. Su sortija era lo apuesto a la de Naruto. La suya tenía grabada el símbolo Uzumaki en el exterior, mientras que el símbolo Uchiha estaba en el interior. Se sentía extraño ver que algo decoraba su mano derecha pero no significaba que fuera desagradable. La cinta era más que la conexión tangible que tenía con el rubio, esta era la parte tangible de su amado que siempre llevaría. Le recordaría que pertenecía a alguien, así como alguien le pertenecía a él y que el tan sólo era la mitad de su círculo perfecto.

Alzo la vista a la vez que sentía que Naruto se acercaba al otro lado de la puerta. La corrió y sonrió apreciativamente mientras veía a Naruto usar uno de sus regalo hechos por el—un profundo kimono azul rey que ahora llevaba el símbolo Uchiha.

"¿Bueno?" Naruto pregunto casi tímidamente. Sólo había una cosa en las cómodas ropas que Sasuke le compraba que lo hacía sentir incomodo y torpe, como si no fueran para él.

"Te ves hermoso," contesto suavemente Sasuke y su sonrisa se volvió traviesa mientras agregaba, "pero te apuesto a que te ves despampanante cuando no la ocupas."

Naruto se sonrojo y balbuceo, "pervertido." Coloco su mano sobre la que Sasuke le ofrecía.

Sus invitados se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban las suaves bromas entre la pareja. Sasuke entonces se dirigió a todos ellos y anuncio orgullosamente como si hubiese encontrado el tesoro más grande sobre la tierra, y en su opinión lo era, "Damas y caballeros, mi esposa, Naruto Uchiha."

"Un brindis por los recién casados," grito Kiba rompiendo el silencio como olas en aguas tranquilas.

Un murmullo de "aquí, aquí" retumbo antes de que Konohamaru hiciera otro brindis. No termino hasta que todos hubiesen hecho un brindis por la pareja.

* * *

Y entonces estaba solo y desnudo en la gran cama de Sasuke, en su enorme cuarto. Sasuke descansaba a su lado izquierdo, su cabeza sobre su codo mientras dejaba sus ojos vagar sobre su más grande posesión.

Bajo esos oscuros, depredadores y posesivos ojos, el respirar de Naruto se volvía superficial y agitado. Se preguntaba porque Sasuke no lo estaba tocando siendo que desde su compromiso, el apenas mantenía esas manos lejos de él.

"¿Sasuke?" pregunto, sus aprensivos ojos azules chocaron con ojos negros.

"Pídeme que te bese," dijo Sasuke roncamente.

"Bésame." Y Sasuke lo hizo, lenta y cuidadosamente como si Naruto fuera una cosa muy frágil.

"Pídeme que te toque."

"Tócame."

Y cuando Sasuke dejo sus manos vagar posesivamente, marcando todo lo que tocaba como suyo, sus besos se volvieron rudos y desesperados.

Naruto respondió a las abrasadoras atenciones de su esposo. No queriendo dejarlo ir o que se detenga, daba más de lo que tomaba. Estaba sintiendo muchas sensaciones intensas y se preguntaba porque seguía vivo cuando esta sobrecarga de sentimientos lo podía haber matado. Pero era suficiente… nunca suficiente cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

"Mas… quiero más," gimió mientras Sasuke le daba pequeñas y agudas mordidas. Sintió esos perversos labios rozarse contra su cuello mientras Sasuke murmuraba, "yo también."

"¿Entonces que estas esperando?"

Sasuke recorrió con su dedo sus muslos, haciendo que los músculos de Naruto se relajaran y sus huesos se hicieran jalea. Esos pequeños sonidos que Naruto hacia lo estaban destruyendo a él y a su control, pero se aferro a lo que tenia de cordura. Quería satisfacer a Naruto, tanto como su consumación.

"Tómame, Sasuke. Complétame." Era un susurro pero fue tan fuerte como un trueno para los oídos de Sasuke y esta vez se soltó. Libero al animal que había permanecido dentro de él. El no tan solo violo esa dulce boca sino todo. No dejo nada que permaneciera sin ser tocado o saboreado.

Sus manos eran tan avaras como las de Sasuke. Su boca tan agresiva como la de él. Naruto sabía que estaba siendo comido vivo pero en vez de detenerlo, lo animo. Rindiéndose a su depredador. Gritando mientras Sasuke agasajaba sus pezones. Se pego a él mientras sus manos se conducían felizmente sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, sintiendo y probando. Grito mientras Sasuke se adentraba en el, calor con calor, llenándolo por completo hasta rebosar.

Luego de una eternidad y con un gemido gutural, Naruto insto a Sasuke a moverse. La sensación producida por el empuje era una poderosa explosión que dejo a Naruto viendo luces tras sus pestañas e inundando su alma. Aferrándose a Sasuke, lo emparejo en velocidad y agresividad.

Más de Naruto era en todo lo que podía pensar mientras ese aro de músculos se relajaba para aceptarlo. Se sumergió aún más mientras sentía más de si ser jalado dentro. Desquiciado por el placer del estar dentro de Naruto, observo su rostro, totalmente contorsionado con indescriptible placer. Sus ardientes ojos se encontraron y Naruto jalo a Sasuke para darle un profundo beso.

Sasuke tomo a su rubio más rápido más profundo, y la explosión los meció en las mismísimas raíces de su alma, dejándolos mareados y completamente perfectos. Y a la vez que Naruto se derretía bajo el, Sasuke vertió su esencia dentro de él. Se rindió a él de la misma forma que Naruto lo había hecho con hace unos minutos atrás.

Continuara…

Tipeja que traduce….O.O…nahh que decir, se hace lo que se puede, y alcance este ratito antes de ponerme a croquear para traducir un rato XD…disfruten…O.o


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**Intentando mostrar un lado diferente de la posesividad de Sasuke. **

* * *

**Capítulo III: Por el nombre…**

Por naturaleza, Sasuke era posesivo. Incluso de niño, todas sus posesiones materiales tenían su nombre y se aseguraba de que todos supieran quién era el dueño y lo que era de él, sea una persona o una cosa. Pero cuando el bastardo de su hermano apartó a todas sus personas preciadas, no tuvo nada de lo que ostentarse, nada ni nadie a quien llamar suyo. Pero eso cambio cuando se casó con Naruto. Ahora, hizo su misión que todos supieran a quien pertenecía Naruto. Y su primera víctima no fue ningún otro más que Inuzuka Kiba, quien resulto estar en el mismo lugar que el Uchiha cuando diviso a su rubio amigo.

"¡Hey, Uzumaki!" Gritó Kiba, agitando su mano izquierda para obtener la atención de Naruto. Él solo sintió las ganas de dirigirse a su amigo por su nombre familiar, desafortunadamente olvidándose de un muy importante detalle.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Kiba quien inmediatamente se calló, pensando que había ofendido al marido de Naruto con su ruido. "Si quieres dirigirte a él por su nombre familiar entonces dirígete a él como a un Uchiha". "Pero tú también te llamas Uchiha, ¿no causaría eso una confusión?" a esto Akamaru ladro en acuerdo. Sasuke sonrió, "entonces deberías dirigirte a él como el Uzumaki de Sasuke o algo así…"

Kiba lo miró seriamente. Asumió que Sasuke había perdido unas cuantas canicas y se prometió asimismo que nunca más se dirigiría a Naruto por su nombre familiar. Malditos Uchihas y sus excentricidades. "Gusto de verte, Kiba," saludo un resplandeciente Naruto. "¿Qué estas asiendo aquí, de todas formas?" "siento ganas de pasear, pero parece que ustedes tienen otros planes, ¿no?"

Naruto asintió, "sí, vamos a comprar al supermercado. ¿Quieres venir?"

Su amigo arrugo la nariz e inmediatamente declino, especialmente cuando los ojos del Uchiha le prometían tortura si no lo hacía. En serio, Uchiha y su posesividad.

* * *

Esta era la primera vez que irían a hacer las compras como una pareja y Sasuke guio a Naruto hacia la mejor parte del mercado donde compraba su comida. Desafortunadamente, ese lugar estaba en un sector donde había agente que tenía sus negocios y aún odiaba a Naruto, pero eso no disuadió al rubio, quien quería obtener lo que su marido quería.

"Obtendré los vegetales y tu conseguirás el pescado en ese puesto," dijo Sasuke señalando el puesto más alejado de la calle. Naruto inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el y examino diferentes tipos de pescados.

"Caballero, ¿me puede dar dos kilos de macarela y un kilo de salmón, por favor?"

Quejándose sobre el 'demonio' y todo, el hombre rápidamente empaco macarela no tan fresca, provocando que Naruto dijese, "¿me puede dar la más fresca? ¿Como esta de aquí?"

"¡No puedo darte eso!" fue la enojada respuesta, ojos llenos de odio que hicieron acobardarse a Naruto.

"Pero-"

"Los mendigos no pueden escoger, demonio."

"¿Tienes un problema con **mi esposa**?" pregunto fríamente Sasuke a la vez que se unía a su rubio. Dándole al hombre la infame mirada Uchiha, provocando que este casi se pusiese a tiritar. "Niega lo que él quiere y entonces me estarás negando a mí. Así es como funcionaran las cosas de ahora en adelante."

Cuando los dos se alejaron del pescador, no tan solo Naruto tenía lo que quería, sino que además el pescador les dio, como un regalo de bodas atrasado, un gran pez tuna que fue entonces entregado a los Uchihas.

"No tenías que aterrorizar al hombre con tu sharingan, Sasuke." Dijo Naruto, aunque estaba totalmente conmovido con lo que Sasuke le dijo al hombre. Estaba seguro que dentro de dos horas, esas palabras serían desparramadas por todo el mercado y entonces por toda la villa.

"Hey, si te hacen su enemigo entonces también son mi enemigo," fue la respuesta de Sasuke, entregándole una cálida mirada a su pareja.

"Oh de veras. ¿Desde cuándo?" bromeo el rubio, sus ojos azules danzando de alegría.

"Desde que estamos casados," fue la seria respuesta que hizo doler el corazón de naruto.

Obviamente, Sasuke se estaba tomando este matrimonio demasiado serio, pero Naruto no se estaba quejando porque se sentía amado y mimado. Tomo la mano de Sasuke preguntándose todo el tiempo si era posible que estuviese así de feliz.

Entonces, fueron hacia la sección de las carnes donde la mujer inmediatamente les dio prioridad a ellos, aun cuando había clientes antes. Naruto estaba divertido por como la mujer silenciosamente rebullía a la vez que seguía todos los pedidos de Naruto. Incluso lo sorprendió cuando dicha mujer se inclino mientras se iban. Ser un Uchiha tenía muchos beneficios pero no podía esperar el día en que todas estas personas se inclinaran ante el no porque ahora era un Uchiha sino porque lo respetaban. Ese día llegaría cuando se volviera Hokage.

"¿Por qué sonríes, dobe?"

"Sólo estoy feliz. ¿Qué te gustaría tener de cena, teme?"

"A ti y eso incluye el postre también."

Naruto se sonrojo tanto como una remolacha pero no dijo ni hizo nada que pudiese ser tomado como si rechazara el pedido de Sasuke.

En la ajetreada y repleta calle, la gente no podía evitar sino notar una pareja que sostenía sus manos a la vez que caminaban a su propio paso, uno que balbuceaba sin parar mientras que el otro decía algo aquí y allá en la conversación, y ambos tenían una alegre mirada en sus rostros.

* * *

Un jadeante Naruto se ubicaba frente a un igualmente jadeante Lee mientras se preparaban a chocar nuevamente. Para mejorar su taijutsu, Naruto le había pedido a Lee un combate de entrenamiento y los dos habían estado en ellos por casi tres horas ya, sin que ninguno de ellos se rindiera.

"Naruto-kun, tengo que admitir que has mejorado pero aún no puedes derrotarme. No cuando mi juvenil flama ARDE FIERAMENTE" declaró Lee.

Naruto inmediatamente resoplo. "¡Como te atreves a decirme eso! No pasara mucho antes de que yo, Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo hokage los derrote a todos."

Y Naruto supo que había cometido un error aun antes de sentir las vibraciones de desagrado desde su derecha. Se giro para encontrarse con su pareja frunciendo el ceño. Con su guardia baja, Lee estaba por atacar a Naruto pero Sasuke le lanzo un kunai, esquivándolo apenas por centímetros.

"Creo que cometiste un error, dobe. Corrígelo." Dijo Sasuke antes de que Lee pudiese reaccionar a su intervención. No era un ruego. Era una orden dicha en una voz que no daba lugar a la desobediencia.

Naruto hizo rodar sus ojos. ¿Porque su esposo no podía comprender que mencionar su antiguo apellido era un hábito? Ellos tan sólo habían estado casados por una semana mientras que él había utilizado el nombre Uzumaki por casi 19 años. Condenado Uchiha y su severidad.

Sasuke suspiro. Él ya no tenía la paciencia para esperar que el dobe lo corrigiera. En un segundo, estuvo junto a Naruto quien vio el salvaje y depredador brillo en esos seductores ojos negros. "Creo que un castigo está en camino, dobe," oyó decir a Sasuke con una aterciopelada voz que lo hizo temblar. Cuando Sasuke lo jalo, intento luchar pero en serio, para que luchar cuando sabía quién iba a ganar al final. Y así, sin ni siquiera decirle adiós a un confuso Lee, Sasuke los transporto a la mansión Uchiha. Horas más tarde, Naruto se encontró incapaz de caminar por lo menos por un día, incluso con las curaciones de Kyuubi.

* * *

¿No era agradable que la vieja bruja lo emparejara a él y a Sasuke en una misión luego de su luna de miel? Pensó Naruto a la vez que él y su compañero saltaban de una rama a otra. Detrás de ellos había ninjas malvados que querían quitarles pergaminos muy importantes.

Sasuke miró a Naruto quien inmediatamente le indico que se separaran. Sin tener elección, Sasuke asintió y tomó la derecha mientras Naruto tomaba la dirección opuesta.

Sasuke decidió enfrentar a sus enemigos en vez de sacudírselos así que dio un giro de 180 grados y los ataco.

Sangre se desparramaba sobre un tronco mientras Naruto asesinaba a su último atacante. Estaba por enfundar su espada cuando dos ninjas más se dejaron caer frente a él.

¿A quién tenemos aquí, en nuestro terreno? Pregunto un ninja, su cabeza inclinada ligeramente de forma arrogante. Su compañero se mofo del desenmascarado ANBU rubio. La vieja bruja les había dicho que la máscara no era necesaria así que él y Sasuke no usaban las suyas.

"Naruto Uchiha, el pronto a ser Rokudaime," fue su arrogante respuesta ya que siempre consideraba decir su nombre a sus enemigos como parte de su ética de combate.

Los dos quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Este mocoso estaba intentando burlarse de ellos? Las noticias de la tragedia de los Uchihas se habían esparcido por completo y ellos sabían que había sólo un sobreviviente y que no respondía al nombre de Naruto.

"Chico, si estas intentando utilizar el nombre de otro, asegúrate de que este correcto."

"Siendo que hoy vas a morir, no veo la razón para decirte esto pero el nombre es Sasuke Uchiha—ese es el nombre del sobreviviente."

"Idiota. Él es mi esposo." Naruto se encogió cuando esos ojos lo quemaron, examinándolo, desvistiéndolo mentalmente. Luego de asegurarse que su oponente era un hombre, los dos hombres inmediatamente pensaron que habían escuchado mal. Viendo la duda en sus rostros, Naruto rápidamente les mostro su anillo.

"Ves," dijo mientras se preguntaba que hacía, mostrándole su anillo de matrimonio a sus oponentes. "Este anillo incluso tiene gravado el símbolo Uchiha en el."

Incluso antes de que sus oponentes pudiesen hacer un comentario, dos kunais encontraron su camino en sus gargantas. Naruto observo la dirección desde donde salieron los kunais y vio a un complacido Sasuke. Sin duda había oído toda la conversación.

"Bien hecho, dobe. Y por eso tengo un premio para ti," dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el rubio. Para ser honesto, quería matar a esos tipos dolorosa y lentamente como castigo por la forma en que habían mirado a su esposa pero tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer y eso era recompensar a su adorable uke.

"¿Ramen?" una esperanzada voz.

"Algo aún mejor."

Naruto frunció el ceño. Por lo que el sabia, no había nada mejor que el ramen pero si Sasuke lo decía debía ser y quería descubrirlo. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que el ramen? Los dos se apresuraron hacia Konoha e inmediatamente entregaron los pergaminos a Tsuande.

Luego de eso, en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke le dio su recompensa a Naruto quien luego de horas se encontró asimismo sin poder caminar por casi un día. ¡De nuevo! Maldito pervertido y sexy esposo.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce…no sé cómo me quedo en estos momentos sólo estoy trabajando con la mitad de mi cerebro espero que allá quedado bien, y que disfruten, ya ne!

Gracias por los reviews se pasan XD…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**¡Aquí está de nuevo! Estoy feliz de que todos amen/gusten de este fic, a pesar de su azúcar y OOC. Simplemente no puede aguantarme las ganas de escribir este capítulo en particular.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Esposa**

"¿Qué te está molestando, dobe?" preguntó Sasuke a la vez que se sentaba junto a Naruto en el aislante de la cocina.

"Sasuke, ¿Por qué te refieres a mí como tu esposa? El termino había molestado a Naruto desde el día que Sasuke lo uso. Se sentía mal… cierto, el era quien había cambiado su apellido, el que se sentaba al lado derecho de la mesa mientras que Sasuke se sentaba en la cabecera y el que jugaba el rol de uke, pero eso difícilmente lo calificaba para llamarlo esposa ¿no?

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la razón. De hecho no había ninguna razón. "En realidad, tan sólo pensé que era lindo y simpático llamarte de esa forma."

"¿Qué clase de razón es esa?" gruño Naruto.

"En mi opinión, es apropiada no porque seas el uke o algo como eso. Simplemente estoy orgulloso de referirme a ti de esa forma." Miro a Naruto, "si quieres, puedes referirte a mí como tu esposa."

Naruto lo pensó por un tiempo y lo encontró terrible de alguna forma cómico. Tal vez tuviese la gracia que rivalizase con las de una chica pero era masculino. Todo lo que hiciese era masculino de alguna hermosa forma. Además Sasuke, desde un principio, no era materia para ser esposa. Seguro, el hacía tareas domesticas pero era exclusivamente porque no tenía a nadie más.

Luego de un tiempo, Naruto sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que me quedo con llamarte esposo, entre otros."

"¿Y esos serían?"

"Bastardo, idiota…" continuo enumerando Naruto hasta que Sasuke decidió callarlo con un beso.

"Sasuke, debería comenzar a cocinar el almuerzo," dijo Naruto. Contrario a lo que la mayoría de la aldea creía, Naruto sabía cómo cocinar y su comida era deliciosa, gracias a las enseñanzas de Iruka.

Sin ganas, Sasuke dejo ir a Naruto y holgazanamente lo observo mientras agarraba un delantal. "Ne dobe, ¿sería mucho pedir que sólo llevaras el delantal?"

"Lo siento, bastardo. Esa pequeña fantasía tuya está penada desde un comienzo."

Sasuke sólo arqueo una ceja mientras su malévolo libido comenzaba a subir con los planes de cómo hacer realidad una de sus fantasías.

"Sasuke, ¿podrías dejar de mirar mi trasero?" grito un frustrado Naruto un minuto más tarde. No podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, no cuando sentía una mirada tan intensa. "Mejor aún, porque no dejas de mirarme como-"

"¿Como si quisiera empujarte sobre la mesa de la cocina y devorarte? Porque definitivamente lo haré," respondió un sonriente Sasuke a la vez que arrinconaba a Naruto contra la estufa.

"Sasuke, la estufa está encendida," oyó decir a un débil Naruto e inmediatamente resolvió el problema. "Ya no," fue su respuesta antes de que empujara a su rubio contra la mesa.

Naruto abrió sus ojos cuando sintió a Sasuke cernirse sobre el pero sin tocarlo. Simplemente lo estaba mirando con una cara muy seria, como si estuviese teniendo un dilema y lo tenía. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" demando impacientemente.

Sasuke encogió sus hombros, sus ojos brillaban malévolamente, "no puedo decidirme si sacarte también el delantal o dejarte sólo con el."

El rubio gruño y se quito el delantal furiosamente. Él simplemente quería a Sasuke y no sus lascivas fantasías. Pero el ninja pelinegro aún no terminaba.

"Naruto, ¿puedo comer algo de comida sobre ti?"

"Dios, Sasuke. Porque no te callas y me tomas," gruño un frustrado Naruto antes de que envolviese sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke y se meneara contra ellas, haciéndolo saber lo que quería, necesitaba en ese momento.

_Algún día_, prometió Sasuke antes de que enfocara toda su atención en su apetecible almuerzo.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce…weno este esta cortito, haci que lo hize en poco tiempo….de aquí dudo que vuelva a escribir, en un tiempo por lo menos…O.O…aunque intentare traducir…seee……jejeje espero que les agrade…

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS!! SE PASAN!!, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTA TRADUCCION!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculo www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**Si fuera dueña de ellos, haría que las fans del SasuNaru desearan mas—sonríe—**

**Esto lo escribe la autora al final del capitulo …¬¬"…haci que léanlo después de leer el capi, porque tiene spoilers del fic u.u….**

-se ríe vergonzosamente- siento tanto el haber hecho a Naruto tan estúpido como para olvidar sus kage no bunshin, después de todo el siempre los utiliza en cualquier situación—se inclina—lo siento. El siguiente capítulo será—mira la trama—los dos van a una misión en la cual Naruto se encuentra asimismo en gran peligro cuando hace que un hombre se interese mucho en él. Para completar su misión, le debe dar su cuerpo a el por una noche. Y parece que Sasuke lo dejara—d ¡QUE! ¡Lo hará!

* * *

**Capítulo V: En un momento de rabia y dolor…**

Naruto y su equipo estaban en una misión de recopilación clase-S. La recopilación había sido bastante difícil, dejando a tres de sus miembros ligeramente heridos, aunque habían logrado obtener la figura hecha de jade que contenía gran información. Pero tenían ninjas que casi le estaban pisando los talones, así que para librarse de todos ellos de una sola vez habían establecido unos explosivos de chakra perfectamente ocultos alrededor del área. Era una zona de muerte perfectamente estructurada. Una vez que sus perseguidores ingresaran en la zona—"¡boom!"—y no serían nada más que cenizas.

Era perfecto, pero en su rápida preparación, uno de sus miembros accidentalmente dejo caer la figura en alguna parte de la zona. Y 'accidentalmente' no era y nunca sería algo bueno, especialmente en su profesión. Incapaz de deshacer su estrategia, Naruto decidió apostar su vida, siendo que tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir, gracias al Kyuubi.

"¡Capitán!" pronunció uno de ellos, pero el rubio ya había ingresado a la zona. Luego de unos pocos segundos de búsqueda encontró la figura y la aventó a su equipo.

"Capitán, ¿Qué hay de usted?" aunque era una ANBU, tenía en su voz un asomo de miedo.

"Olvídenme. Sólo váyanse." Era una orden. Y aunque era doloroso, no tenían otra opción más que obedecer.

Los perseguidores entraron a la zona al mismo tiempo que Naruto, a toda velocidad, se marchaba. Pero incluso con su velocidad sintió el impacto de la explosión, la que lo lanzó fuera curso, golpeando su cabeza lo que le causo una ligera ceguera. El ruido de la explosión le provoco sordera temporal. Tragó sus gritos de dolor mientras astillas lo perforaban. Sabía que Kyuubi tendría una larga noche sanándolo así que balbuceo unas disculpas a su ya cortés arrendatario.

—_**Apresúrate y huye de aquí, niño— **_

Naruto gruño. No se sentía con ganas de moverse. Se sentía espectacular, desparramado en el suelo con el cielo tan azul, claro y alto. Cerró sus ojos, ahondando en ese delirante sentimiento de estar en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba cerca de ese extremo cuando un recuerdo de hace cuatro días se hizo presente de forma rápida y lenta al mismo tiempo.

—**FLASHBACK—**

_Naruto se despertó con el olor del café que se filtraba en su pieza. Alzo su borrosa vista y encontró a Sasuke llevando una bandeja hacía la cama._

"_Buenas, Sasuke" saludo a la vez que se sentaba y se hacia un lado para que su esposo se sentara. Sonrío cuando vio en la bandeja un girasol con su desayuno._

"_¿Girasol?" murmuro mientras rosaba sus labios contra la sien de Sasuke._

"_Sí. Me recuerda a mí. Igual que los girasoles, yo sigo el sol," respondió significativamente._

"_¿Por qué el desayuno en la cama?" Naruto estaba disfrutando profundamente este nuevo lado de Sasuke—dulce y atento._

"_Porque te vas a una misión de una semana. No será lo mismo sin ti."_

"_¿Pero tú también tienes una misión, no?" esta vez, llevo un pequeño pedazo de pan hacia la boca de Sasuke y tembló cuando esos sensuales labios tocaron sus dedos._

"_Sólo tomará tres días," contesto Sasuke y con sus palillos sostuvo un trozo de huevo frito para Naruto._

_Sin decir nada, Naruto cernió sus labios sobre el cuello de Sasuke y lo succiono, dejando un chupón. Besó la marca y murmuró, "estaré de regresó antes de que desaparezca."_

"_Estaré esperando," fue la respuesta antes de que Sasuke tomara sus labios en un beso aturdidor._

—**FIN DEL FLASHBACK— **

La ultima oración de Sasuke retumbo en su cabeza ahuyentando el sueño. Sordo, herido y ligeramente ciego, dependía de sus instintos demoniacos para alcanzar a su equipo. Por mas agonizante que el viaje fue, los alcanzo en las puertas de Konoha donde colapso en los brazos de uno de sus compañeros.

_Estoy en casa Sasuke…_

* * *

Sasuke marchó a lo largo del vestíbulo del hospital. La oscura aura que emitía contrastaba con el inmaculado blanco del hospital. Caminó, mirando al frente, totalmente sordo a las risitas y susurros de algunas enfermeras.

Sasuke no había oído el resto de lo que Hinata le había dicho, pero no lo necesitaba. Sólo el nombre de su esposa y el apuro en que se encontraba era suficiente para que él se dirigiese al hospital con su sangre hirviendo no de lujuria sino de rabia. Y esa rabia desapareció cuando entro al cuarto donde ahora un consiente Naruto era atendido por Sakura.

"¡Sasuke!" saludo Naruto, feliz de ver a su esposo pero toda esa felicidad se desintegro y fue reemplazada por cautela a la vez que sentía la furia proveniente de esa ágil figura.

Sasuke debería estar aliviado de ver que Naruto ya estaba bien pero eso incluso lo enojo aún más. Tan sólo lo hizo percatarse de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo por su estupidez. El temor que sostenía su corazón le molesto aún más al saber aquello.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?" demando en voz baja. Enojado, Sasuke jamás gritaba. Prefería hablar lentamente, su rabia hacía su voz más profunda y peligrosa. "Por amor a Dios Naruto, era sólo una figura. ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida?"

"Era una misión, Sasuke," razono dócilmente Naruto. Nunca le gustaba cuando el otro hombre estaba así de enojado y lo odiaba el doble cuando él era el receptor, lo que era siempre.

"Al diablo la misión," gruño. "Más importante, ¿Por qué tienes que recibirla personalmente? Tienes kage bunshin, ¿recuerdas?"

Sí, tenía eso, pero de alguna forma lo había olvidado hasta cuando ya era muy tarde.

"Lo recordé pero ya estaba dentro de la zona de muerte."

La honesta respuesta hizo que el ninja pelinegro se pusiera aún más furioso. Quería estrangular al rubio por su estupidez.

"Eres más estúpido de lo que aparentas. Nunca serás un hokage, lo que está bien, porque como todos yo no serviré a un estúpido líder." Sasuke supo que había dicho demasiado cuando esos ojos azules se volvieron tan turbulentos como el doloroso océano. Sintió un calcaño cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. "Naruto—"

"Lárgate, Sasuke." Dijo calmadamente Naruto, bastante opuesto a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y sin decir otra palabra abandono la habitación con un suave 'poof'.

Sakura, quien hace pocos segundos estaba silenciosamente preocupada de que Sasuke, en su cólera, se reventara unas cuantas venas, observándolo, dividida entre compadecerlo o retarlo por decir demasiado. Pero ella comprendía en parte los sentimientos de sus dos amigos así que permaneció callada y observo como su amigo pelinegro abandonaba la habitación.

Luego de calmarse, Sasuke comenzó a buscar a su rubio. Conociendo a Naruto, visitó la casa de Iruka.

"¡Sasuke!" Lo saludo Iruka con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que cuando Sasuke estaba en su puerta significaba que Naruto también lo estaba. Frunció el ceño cuando no vio a Naruto o algún signo de su presencia. "¿Dónde está Naruto?"

Con esta pregunta, el Uchiha supo que su esposa no estaba allí. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba cómo responder esa pregunta sin morir en un segundo a manos de su maestro usualmente dulce por naturaleza. Contarle que había herido irracionalmente a Naruto lo llevaría a ser desollado vivo, revolcado en sal y bañado en vinagre. Si decía que había extraviado a su esposa, lo que era cierto ya que no podía localizarlo ni siquiera en los lugares que usualmente frecuentaba, lo dejaría con cada uno de sus huesos rotos, uno por uno. Obviamente, no podía escapar de su muerte así que opto por elegir una muerte menos dolorosa.

Iruka observo a Sasuke atentamente mientras que el último tenía su mente trabajando al máximo. Siendo que no podía obtener una respuesta que no implicase lo que había escogido decidió mentir, aun cuando sabía que su profesor vería a través de ella.

"Naruto envía sus saludos y le gustaría tenerlo para la cena dentro de dos días," dijo y salió disparado de allí, sin siquiera mirar hacia tras para ver la expresión del rostro del chuunin.

Continúo buscando a su rubio. Sabía que no podía andar con Neji, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru y Chouji ya que estaban en misiones. Tampoco podía estar con Sakura y Hinata porque todavía estaban trabajando en el hospital así que eso dejaba a Shino, Kiba o… Tirito al pensar que su rubio estuviese pasando tiempo con ese sujeto.

Por suerte, encontró a Kiba y Shino en el campo de entrenamiento este.

"¿Han visto a Naruto?" le preguntó a ambos, saltándose cualquier saludo que estos tipos quisiesen de él.

Kiba sacudió su cabeza mientras Shino respondió, "hace 30 minutos en el parque. Se veía triste. ¿Pelearon?"

"¿Bonito clima, no?" anunció una melodiosa voz ahorrándole la respuesta a Sasuke. El Uchiha internamente gruño. No tenía tiempo para las bromas y risas vacías de este tipo.

Sai continuo sonriendo con su habitual sonrisa falsa. No se molesto cuando el Uchiha lo miro molesto. Él no era suicida pero siempre le gustaba provocar a Sasuke y pensó que ese momento era el mejor. "Vi a Naruto hace un minuto atrás," declaro y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando el otro ninja lo miro con un brillo similar a la esperanza en esos negros ojos. Ahora un golpe duro. "Estaba balbuceando algo sobre solicitar divorcio." Se trago la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios cuando Sasuke palideció antes de abandonar el lugar a toda velocidad, sin duda hacia el edificio de administración.

"¿Así de mal?" preguntó Kiba y en respuesta Sai sólo sonrió misteriosamente.

El latir de su corazón era ensordecedor mientras Sasuke se apresuraba hacia la Torre Hokage. Miró hacia delante con ojos que escocían de lagrimas no derramadas. En su momento de rabia y de casi perder al rubio en una misión, lo había perdido. Las había embarrado más allá de lo posible. Estaba realmente jodido. Tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiese para detener que Naruto lo abandonara.

"Sasuke," escucho a Kakashi decir a la vez que el ultimo corría a su lado. "¿No deberías estar con Naruto?"

"Voy hacia él," respondió concisamente.

"Bueno vas en dirección equivocada."

Sasuke patino hasta detenerse y observo al jounin de pelo plateado quien también se detuvo. "A mi parecer no se veía bien así que silenciosamente lo seguí."

"¿Y?" Al ninja más joven casi le dio un ataque.

"Esta en el campo de entrenamiento de tu estancia."

Sasuke entonces zumbo hacia la estancia Uchiha dejando al jounin quien, gracias a la velocidad del muchacho, ahora llevaba un muy arremolinado cabello.

Sasuke suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Naruto sentado en una roca. Una solitaria figura que se veía tan desolada que lo hacía estremecerse.

"Naruto-"

"¡Te dije que te fueras!" fue la enojada respuesta.

"No me voy. Mi lugar correcto es aquí, contigo."

Naruto le hubiese dicho que era muy dulce de su parte pero estaba tan enojado y herido que tan solo lo miro airadamente.

"Bastardo."

"No es algo nuevo de hecho." Cuando Naruto comenzó a ignorarlo, Sasuke se asusto. ¿Era este el fin? ¿Cinco meses que se sentían tan sólo como un segundo? ¿Había el cortado completamente 

todos los lazos con tan solo esas palabras? Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke se encontró asimismo de rodillas, rogando perdón. Se veía tan ridículamente patético que Naruto se hubiese reído; hubiese saltado sobre Sasuke y lo hubiese perdonado pero no se sentía con ganas de hacer aquello. No esta vez.

Viendo que era inútil, se sentó contra la roca, permaneciendo con su esposa aún cuando era un ingrato compañero. "Me quedaré aquí contigo sin importar cuánto sea."

Naruto resopló, cuando unos minutos más tarde, su esposo se fue sin decir palabras. Tanto por sus palabras, pensó, haciendo rodar sus ojos.

Si fuera completamente honesto consigo mismo entonces sabría que era culpable por no perdonar al tipo cuando arrojo su orgullo al arrodillarse y Dios sabe cuán grande es el orgullo de los Uchihas pero desafortunadamente no lo era.

Naruto continúo meditando. Estaba herido por las palabras de Sasuke pero esto no era nuevo ya que el bastardo siempre lograba herirlo. Intencionalmente o no. Pero el ataque verbal en el cuarto del hospital fue inesperado y eso dolía más. Naruto miró sobre su hombro izquierdo cuando sintió la presencia de Sasuke una vez más. Esta vez tenía unas cuantas cosas con él.

Sasuke había ido a buscar unas cuantas cosas, pensando que estarían allí toda la noche y dios sabe hasta cuando. Tenía con el dos potes de Ichiraku ramen, tres trozos de onigiri, tres termos cada uno con café, té y cacao, ya que no sabía lo que su amor quería; y al final y no por eso menos traía dos frazadas sabiendo que Naruto se rehusaría a compartir una con él. Le ofreció el ramen a su pareja, "adelante, no estoy esperando nada a cambio." Cuando el rubio asintió y mudamente lo tomo Sasuke se sentó en el suelo y silenciosamente comió su comida.

El sol se había puesto pero ellos aún no hablaban lo que era una primicia. Su matrimonio era como cualquier otro—discutían y peleaban. Sin embargo, como si fuera un silencioso acuerdo, siempre arreglaban las cosas antes del ocaso, eso era, hasta ahora.

* * *

Naruto se despertó en mitad de la noche sintiéndose vacio; demasiado solitario y frio para su gusto, y el frío no tenía nada que ver con la helada briza de la noche. Miró su alrededor y encontró a su pareja a unos cuantos pasos de él, durmiendo. Lo extrañaba. Silenciosamente, se metió dentro de la frazada de Sasuke, arrastrando la otra frazada sobre ellos, entonces se acurruco contra la espalda de su marido. Sonriendo a la vez que sentía su calor.

Sasuke se despertó y se giro. "¿Naruto?" pregunto, inseguro de si era sólo un sueño. "Te extrañaba," escucho susurrar al rubio. Mirando esos adormecidos ojos azules estaba por disculparse cuando sintió suaves labios presionar los suyos. Abrió su boca, encontrándose con la 

lengua de Naruto a medio camino. Cuando se separaron, Naruto estaba por disculparse pero Sasuke lo silencio con otro beso.

Luego de un tiempo, Sasuke pregunto con una sonrisa, "¿así que eso significa que ya no seguirás con el divorcio?" Naruto parecía sorprendido y confundido así que continuo, "Sai dijo que te oyó murmurar algo sobre divorcio."

"No mencione nada sobre eso mucho menos lo pensé," Naruto, no queriendo esconder la enferma broma de su amigo esta vez, especialmente cuando su matrimonio estaba en riego, respondió. "Te amo, incluso tus fallas y eso incluye que seas un bastardo, bastardo."

El terror y miedo que habían estado creciendo constantemente en él desaparecieron a la vez que escuchaba esas palabras. Sasuke sujeto sus brazos alrededor de su esposa, acercándolo. Esa broma de Sai ya no lo hacía odiarlo, no, ahora lo despreciaba. Él Juró romper esa sonriente mascara con su sharingan, pero por ahora saborearía el sentimiento de tener un durmiente Naruto en sus brazos bajo el nocturno cielo decorado de estrellas.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce….wiiiii!! Termine de traducir este capítulo….….jajajajaja O.O….así no mas….ejejej no se qué escribir, me duelen mis ojitos .….toy cansada….nada…..disfruten, y gracias por leer el fic y una vez más un millón de gracias por dejar reviews TTTT ….hacen que a esta pobre tipeja se le contraiga el corazoncito TT.TT….¬¬"….no se acostumbren a que traduzca tan rápido que también tengo vida….nooo!! No la tengo TTTT….pero tengo que estudiar…XD….weno….toy desvariando…es q ya es muy noche O.o…ejejej….mas café a la vena please u.u

Emm…haci está la historia, ven que si hay conflictos O.O…pa que vean


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**Si fuera dueña de ellos, las cosas entre Sasuke y Naruto serían más entretenidas.**

Esta historia ha estado reposando en mis archivos por dos meses pero por alguna razón no la había posteado. Cuando la encontré, decidí utilizarla en esta historia en vez de publicarla como una separada. Aunque hay un problema. No pude decidir el final así que hice dos. Si el primer final los satisface entonces no tienen necesidad de seguir leyendo, sino, por lo que más quieran, háganlo.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Encubierto**

"¿Qué?" Naruto, en su Oiroke no jutsu, chilló ruidosamente, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio y asustando a los pájaros, a la vez que finalmente comprendía las palabras del pervertido. Tan sorprendido estaba, que libero su jutsu.

_Dios mío, ¿en qué me eh metido?_

Junto a él, su esposo se mantuvo firme pero si uno miraba de cerca, una vena palpitaba en su frente.

_¿En que se ah metido esta vez mi dobe?_ Pensó Sasuke. El treintañero frente a ellos estaba serio, lo sabía y eso lo molestaba aún más.

Naruto trago cuando sintió la oscura aura asesina del ANBU pelinegro. No sabía a quien quería matar. ¿Era a él? ¿Jin? ¿O ambos?

"Depende de ti, Naruto-kun," dijo casualmente Jin, sabiendo que tenía el control. "Después de todo, tu eres el que quiere el mapa, ¿no?"

"¿Puedes darnos tiempo para discutir esto?" preguntó Sasuke, retando al hombre a que se rehusase.

Jin se rió, "claro." Mirando al rubio, agregó "Naruto-kun, si te decides te veré aquí pasadas las siete. Ah, ¡Y usa esto!" Entonces deslizó en las manos del rubio una caja.

Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso a sus modales, se levanto y se fue. Naruto lo siguió inmediatamente, preferí a la ira de su pareja que la compañía de ese pervertido.

El heredero Uchiha estaba tan enojado que todos en el camino que llevaba a la posada en la que se hospedaban sentían su ira y se apartaban para que pasase. Su sangre estaba hirviendo y quería destruir algo o matar a alguien. Esta misión supuestamente debía ser simple. Pero gracias a su dobe, resulto ser cualquier cosa menos simple. Apretó sus dientes mientras recordaba los eventos que lo habían llevado a su actual predicamento.

**FLASHBACK**

"Una epidemia se está esparciendo en una pequeña villa en el país del Té. Hay una cura para esta pero su ingrediente principal está extinto. Sólo un hombre sabe la ubicación de la flor," dijo Tsunade mientras los observaba sobre sus manos entrecruzadas.

"¿Entonces donde está este hombre? ¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Naruto entusiasmado.

"Su nombre es Akasaka Jin. Vive en la primera villa que atraviesan cuando entran al país del Agua." Entonces se enderezo sobre su asiento y dijo en un serio y poderoso tono, "Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto, su misión es pedir prestado el mapa y obtener la flor."

Los dos asintieron. Para media tarde ya habían llegado al país del Agua y luego de unas pocas averiguaciones fueron capaces de localizar la casa de Akasaka y encontrar a quien estaban buscando.

Jin era el hijo de un reconocido médico de otra villa que decidió abandonar los estudios de la medicina para perseguir el arte. Aunque su padre se entristeció con su decisión, lo apoyo. Luego de diez años, dejo su profesión y siguió una vida tranquila. Según Sasuke era un hombre muy parlanchín y extravagante. De hecho era demasiado hiperactivo para el pelinegro lo que llevo a permitir que Naruto lo manejara. El rubio le dijo sobre la epidemia y su misión.

Jin se tomo un tiempo para beber su te antes de sonreír y decir, "no. Me rehusó a entregar el mapa."

Sasuke lo miró mientras Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Sólo lo vamos a pedir prestado." Insistió el ninja más joven.

"Lo sé pero no soy un héroe que le entregaría un recuerdo de mi padre a un extraño."

En la opinión de Sasuke el hombre era parlanchín, extravagante **y** superficial. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Naruto realizo unos sellos de manos y pocos segundos después una voluta de humo exploto transformándolo en su versión femenina.

"¿Me veo como un desconocido ahora?" pregunto con voz tímida mientras posaba seductoramente. En su interior, Naruto sonrió confiadamente y preparo su baile de la victoria, conociendo que ningún hombre podía negarse a sus necesidades y a lo que quería cuando usaba su técnica.

Sasuke, por otro lado, se enfadó especialmente cuando sintió su nariz crisparse. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a su dobe que no usara esta técnica? No solo lo distraía a él, sino que también les mostraba a otros su cuerpo lo que por derecho debería ser vistió exclusivamente por él.

Los ojos de Jin se ensancharon y comenzó a brotar saliva desde su boca. La lujuria que sintió por el chico el instante que poso sus ojos sobre él sólo se intensifico mientras lo veía en su forma femenina. Interesante.

"Me gustas," dijo mientras limpiaba la saliva que se le había caído junto con la sangre que había brotado de su nariz. Sus ojos se contrajeron hasta transformarse en una astuta mirada cuando una idea se posó sobre su cabeza. "Si tanto quieres el mapa entonces dame tu cuerpo por una noche."

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La reminiscencia de Sasuke llegó a su fin a la vez que entraba a su cuarto en el hospedaje, seguido por un Naruto, quien claramente había tomado una decisión.

"Sasuke, eh decidido-" gritó de sorpresa cuando su bastardo no muy gentilmente lo empujo contra la puerta más cercana, sus negros ojos taladrando los suyos.

"Yo también eh decidido desde hace mucho tiempo ya, dobe, que tu eres mío," fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle un brusco beso—un castigo por su estúpido actuar. "No dejare que nadie te toque."

Naruto espero otro beso brusco pero todo lo que recibió fue un gentil y apasionado beso que hizo que sus rodillas flaqueasen.

"Pero esta es la única manera, idiota," argumento Naruto luego de un rato. No podían ni amenazar al hombre ni poner un dedo sobre él. Por más que odiase admitirlo, no había otra opción.

"Entonces abortemos la misión. Debe haber otra manera."

El rubio se aferró a él, sus ojos grandes y desesperados, "pero esta no es cualquier misión, Sasuke. Esas personas morirán. ¡No quiero eso!"

"¿Así que estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu honor por la vida de extraños?" preguntó furiosamente. Lo frustraba al máximo que su dobe hiciera lo que fuera para salvar una vida. _¿Acaso el sólo le encuentra sentido a su vida al sacrificar todo lo que pueda por cualquier persona?_

"Tú conoces el dolor de perder una familia así que por favor no dejes a esas personas, aún si son extraños, ¡sentirse de esa manera!"

"Tú eres más importante para mí, usuratonkanchi."

"Ne Sasuke, ¿me amas?"

El shinobi mas grande lo observo, preguntándose el porqué de la repentina pregunta y porque su conversación lo llevo a esta clase de interrogatorio.

"Si realmente me amas, entonces no importa lo que ocurra con mi cuerpo."

Naruto y sus razonamientos. En serio. Sasuke sujeto sus hombros y lo sacudió tres veces esperando que su mensaje se leyese. "¡Diablos! Te amo y es por eso que no dejare que tu cuerpo sea ensuciado."

Estaba a punto de convencer con sus besos a Naruto para que lo reconsiderase, pero su amado lo alejo. "Este no es una discusión de la cual me puedes convencer con tu ardiente contacto."

Sasuke lo miró airado y El le devolvió la mirada. Por un minuto los dos se observaron antes de que Sasuke apartara la vista. "Haz lo que quieras." Entonces abandono el cuarto cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que hizo que la pared vibrase.

"Lo siento, Sasuke," susurró a la vez que sacaba un kimono de apariencia costoso con diseños artísticos y su correspondiente obi.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto-kun, llegas más temprano de lo que esperaba." Lo saludo Jin desde su patio, claramente entusiasmado con el tiempo que pasarían juntos. Naruto sólo lo observo. Por fuera se veía calmado pero por dentro estaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Ningún hombre lo había tocado íntimamente aparte de Sasuke. Espera, eso no sonaba bien. El nunca había permitido que otro hombre lo tocara íntimamente a excepción de Sasuke y ahora eso cambiaría. Y él no podía sino temer la actividad que Jin planeaba para ambos.

"¿Ya cenaste?" a pesar de los modales y hospitalidad que el hombre mostraba, Naruto podía ver las ansias y la lujuria en sus vacios ojos amatistas. La irritación y el miedo hicieron que su voz saliera disminuida cuando dijo, "terminemos con esto, ¿quieres?"

El hombre mayor sólo sonrió indulgentemente y tomando la mano de Naruto lo guió dentro de su casa a través de la puerta trasera y hacia su dormitorio. El shinobi estaba demasiado ocupado dándose ánimos asimismo que no noto como el hombre minuciosamente había preparado el cuarto para su alocada noche.

El cuarto olía a algo lo suficiente dulce como para probar la nariz de uno y hacerlo querer mas. La luz del cuarto era emitida por varias velas ubicadas en diferentes esquinas. Las planchadas sábanas de seda azul se veían como torrentes de agua por como sus extremos tocaban el alfombrado piso.

Jin lo estudio abiertamente al mismo tiempo admirando la belleza que era suya por esta noche. "Naruto," comenzó suavemente, "si quieres el mapa es mejor que te asegures de que ambos disfrutemos esto."

El otro hombre lo observo con ojos que incluso podrían seducir a un santo. La vulnerable mirada que le estaba dando casi le hacía perder el control. Nunca pensó que para un ninja fuese posible tener una mirada así. Sintió a Naruto ponerse rígido cuando dejo que sus dedos acariciasen la parte expuesta de su cuello. "¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?"

El shinobi sólo asintió, temiendo que si abría la boca quizás dijese lo opuesto. _Por la misión… por las personas…_, se dijo asimismo.

"Estoy esperando Naruto," dijo Jin en un melodioso tono mezclado con impaciencia.

Una sexy mirada que rivalizaba con las de una cortesana de palacio agraciaba su rostro y entonces susurró suavemente, sin aire, "bésame."

El primer contacto de los labios de Jin contra los suyos lo hicieron querer apartarse y cuando sintió su lengua dentro de su boca, la bilis casi subió dentro de él. La única persona que había hecho esto con el no estaba allí. Era tan sólo él y Jin, solos en este cuarto. Pero de nuevo, estaba con Jin pero eso no significaba que no podía pretender que el hombre castaño era Sasuke. Su mente tomó una sexy imagen de Sasuke de los gabinetes titulados con el nombre de su amado y se aferro a ella por el bienestar de su sanidad mental.

Jin detuvo sus gentiles gestiones, sorprendiéndose cuando el hombre en sus brazos comenzó a besarlo con una pasión que se ajustaba a la suya. Naruto lo miró y sostuvo su mirada, "este cuerpo es tuyo…" _sólo por esta noche_, agregó mentalmente.

Estaba más que complacido de oír esas palabras. Hizo un rápido trabajo con sus ropas, dejando únicamente el obi y de vez en cuando lamiendo la piel expuesta, valorándola. Empujo al rubio sobre la cama y observo su moreno y muscular cuerpo con sobrecogimiento antes de comenzar a mover sus manos sobre la tersa piel. Sólo había una palabra que venía a su lujuriosa mente—perfecto.

"Siempre ha sido mi sueño tenerte de esta forma, Naruto-kun." Susurró Jin a la vez que movía su lengua sobre la clavícula de Naruto antes de mordisquearla. Entonces se movió asía abajo con una extraña facilidad, tomando su pezón izquierdo con su boca y pellizcando el derecho con su mano.

Naruto tragó el nombre que casi gritó cuando sintió sus pezones siendo bañados de atención. Arqueó su espalda queriendo y demandando más. Dejó salir un gemido mientras la lengua de Jin bajaba y se detuvo cuando encontró su ombligo. Juguetonamente se arremolino a su alrededor antes de sumergirse en él una, dos, tres veces hasta que Naruto se aferro a él.

Jin sonrió y procedió a descender sus besos hasta sus muslos internos, saltándose la parte que más deseaba su ferviente atención. Succiono la piel, asegurándose de dejar una marca. Orgullosamente la observo antes de hacer otra en su otro muslo interior.

Para entonces Naruto se estaba aferrando a la poca cordura que le quedaba. Arqueo sus caderas, demandando silenciosamente la cosa que más quería, haciendo reír a Jin.

"Por favor," respiró, agarrando la cabeza del hombre y guiándola hacia su lagrimosa erección. Jin la succionó, haciéndolo maullar antes de que lentamente lamiera sus costados.

"¡Dios!" trago aire Naruto a la vez que veía espectros de luz detrás de sus ojos.

Continuo succionando y al mismo tiempo mordisqueando aquí y allá antes de que lo sumergiera profundamente en su garganta. Naruto abrió su boca en un silencioso gemido, sus caderas meneándose. Dentro y fuera, así estuvo hasta que alcanzó su clímax y disparo su carga dentro de la expectante boca. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, su brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

"Sabes bien, Naruto-kun," dijo Jin mientras se cernía sobre él. Naruto sonrió y lo beso, probándose asimismo en el proceso. Gimiendó dentro del beso mientras sentía un dedo cubierto de semen dar vueltas alrededor de su aro de músculos antes de penetrarlo.

Tenía que darle créditos a Jin. Aun cuando esta era su primera vez con Jin, el hombre le estaba dando placer con tal experticia que sólo una frágil caricia y estaría gimiendo por más. Era como si conociera su cuerpo. Naruto maldijo mientras esos dedos golpeaban su dulce punto una y otra vez hasta hacerlo querer correrse.

"Te quiero en cuatro," susurró el hombre mayor, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Naruto obedeció. Sintió la punta de la hombría de Jin en su entrada y mordió sus labios mientras se empalaba asimismo de un empujón.

"Sasuke." Susurró silenciosamente.

"¿Disculpa?" oyó decir a Jin.

Meneó sus caderas, esperando hacer al hombre olvidar todo en caso de que hubiese oído el nombre. "muévete."

"Si quieres gritar mi nombre, entonces no te aguantes."

El arrogante tono de Jin aclaró ligeramente la mente mareada de deseo de Naruto. ¿Su nombre? ¿Estaba bromeando? Como podía hacer eso cuando en su mente estaba su esposo palpitando dentro de él, jodiéndolo insensatamente. Tuvo que morder su lengua cuando comenzó a sentir besos como plumas sobre su espalda, sus estocadas volviéndose más rápidas y profundas.

Jin empujo a Naruto para que descansara de costado y levanto una pierna para que pudiera penetrarlo más profundamente. Se sentía muy exquisito. Naruto estaba demasiado apretado. Podía sentir la prisa de las sensaciones; el calor sobre su vientre. ¡Dios! Se sentía como si quisiera dejar ir el control pero eso sólo arruinaría todo.

"¡Sasuke!" gritó Naruto sin ninguna reserva a la vez que ambos alcanzaban la senectud de su pasión. Mientras se recostaba sobre las cenizas de su actividad, esperaba encontrar una posesiva y hambrienta mirada de negros ojos cerniéndose sobre él, pero cuando abrió los ojos, eran vacios ojos amatistas los que lo observaban. La realidad lo atrapo a él y a lo que acababa de hacer. Había dicho el nombre de otro hombre en las ansias de placer. Tenía mucho que pagar por este error.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Jin sólo le sonrió y lo beso gentilmente a la vez que se retiraba del apretado calor.

"Buenas noches, Naruto-kun," dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el otro lado de la cama, totalmente cansado.

Naruto silenciosamente se giro hacia su lado mientras que las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos. Miseria, arrepentimiento y disgusto lo atraparon y lloró silenciosamente. Inhalo profundamente para detener las lágrimas y entonces se congelo. Inhalo de nuevo asegurándose de que su sensitiva nariz no le estuviera haciendo una broma. No estaba equivocado, podía oler la esencia de Sasuke luego del sexo. Con su dedo índice, limpio un poco del semen de Jin que se había derramado de su ano y lo olió. El nunca podría equivocarse. El semen olía como el de Sasuke. Y entonces todo tuvo sentido: porque Sasuke nunca se molesto en regresar luego de que se marcho; porque 'Jin' podía hacerlo retorcerse y gemir o porque continuaba haciendo rozar sus labios sobre un particular punto en su espalda. Jin siempre fue Sasuke. Alivio seguido de rabia fluyo por él, cantando en sus venas. Estaba por herir a Sasuke cuando una maliciosa sonrisa agració su rostro. Dos pueden jugar este juego.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó en una cama vacía, holgazanamente estiro su cuerpo y entonces agarro el mapa sobre la cama antes de irse a través de la ventana para comenzar su plan de venganza. Sabía que la victoria era suya aun antes de que hubiese actuado y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente mientras entraba a una tienda de vestuario.

"¡Buenos días, Sasuke!" felizmente saludo a su amado quien acababa de salir del baño. El jounin pelinegro sólo asintió en respuesta entonces pregunto silenciosamente sobre lo que el rubio llevaba.

"Oh, ¿esto?" pregunto entre risitas entonces se sonrojo, "siendo que Jin nos entrego el mapa, decidí agradecerle cuando lo devolvamos."

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, no gustándole las risitas y sonrojo de su amado. Sus ojos ónix lo siguieron curiosamente hasta el baño aún llevando el envoltorio de papel.

El crujir de la ropa y la feliz voz de Naruto que se transportaba a través de la puerta del baño. "En caso de que te preguntes bastardo, anoche Jin fue amable conmigo. Me trató bien. De hecho demasiado bien." Entonces de buena forma dejo salir un suspiro de anhelo. _Toma es, ¡bastardo!_ Pensó, haciéndolo reír.

El sonido que inequívocamente era un suspiro y la risa que luego le siguió hizo que Sasuke casi rasgase la polera jounin que estaba por ponerse. Sabía que no debía estar enojado o celoso porque él era el Jin del que el rubio hablaba, pero diablos. Gruño preguntándose que estaba haciendo el rubio en el baño. Obtuvo su respuesta segundos más tarde y ¡chico! Se sentía como si fuese golpeado por un relámpago.

Ubicándose fuera del baño estaba un muy poco vestido y muy, muy jodible Naruto. El chico en cuestión estaba utilizando una camisa que alardeaba cada curva de su cuerpo y perfilaba sus pezones. Sus apretados shorts de cuero eran tan pequeños que deberían ser llamados pantaletas, mostrando la firmeza de su parte posterior y sus delgadas pero fuertes piernas.

Con ojos que estaban dilatados con inocente seducción y en una voz muy sexy Naruto pregunto "¿Qué piensas Sasuke?"

Desafortunadamente, Sasuke no podía pensar. ¿Cómo podría cuando su cerebro había colapsado debido a que toda su sangre fue hacia el sur? La única razón por la cual se mantenía consiente se debía a la urgencia por tomar a su amado una y otra vez hasta que llegará el apocalipsis.

"¿Crees que a Jin le guste?"

Esa pregunta fue la última gota y Naruto se encontró asimismo salvajemente fijado contra la pared y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando sintió la dureza de Sasuke pinchando su estomago. Miró dentro de oscuros ojos sólo para encontrarlos escarlatas de celos y rabia. Porque Naruto no sabía cuando detenerse, continuo provocando a su ya enojada pareja. Lamiendo sus labios, comentó, "Solía pensar que eras el mejor, Sasuke, pero ahora definitivamente tengo dudas." Puso la desvaneciente cara que había dominado, gracias a haber pasado mucho tiempo con una Sasuke-obsesiva kunoichi de pelo rosa.

Anoche, Sasuke se había felicitado asimismo por su excelente actuación pero ahora la estaba maldiciendo con todo lo que tenia. La razón por la que hizo lo que hizo no era tan sólo porque no quería que nadie tocara lo que era suyo sino que también para castigar a su dobe por su estúpido acto. Lo que estaba pasando ahora estaba muy alejado de lo que realmente esperaba. Esperaba que hubiese corrido a sus brazos arrepintiéndose de su decisión. Y cuando prometiera nunca más volverlo a hacer, entonces él le confesaría su truco y aplacaría la ira de su rubio con sus besos y contacto. De cualquier forma, no le quedaba otra más que confesar. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer eso, Naruto, quien había estado esperando una confesión pero se dio cuenta que no llegaría muy pronto, lo aparto. ¡Sufre y muere, Uchiha!

Con una tierna mirada en su rostro mordió sus labios antes de anunciar, "no puedo esperar a que Jin vea esto así que tal vez vaya ahora." Camino hacia la puerta y entonces miró al atontado Sasuke, "come tu almuerzo, Uchiha."

"Naruto, espera…" no termino la frase mientras veía al amor de su vida caminar por la puerta. ¡Diablos! No podía dejar al dobe que siguiese pensando de esa forma. En tres zancadas alcanzo la puerta, la abrió y se encontró asimismo mirando directamente dentro de profundos ojos azules. Sujeto los hombros de Naruto asegurándose de que no se marchara.

"Naruto, la persona con la que estuviste anoche era yo," dijo casi aterrado. "Me transforme en Jin luego de poner al verdadero bajo hipnosis del sharingan." Y para probar que lo que decía era cierto, rápidamente realizo el henge jutsu. "Incluso dijiste mi nombre una y otra vez, incluso cuando te viniste."

Con esta oración, Naruto se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. "Te tomo bastante confesar, bastardo."

Le tomo unos segundos registrar las palabras de Naruto en su cabeza y cuando lo hicieron, "¡porque tú!, ¡usuratonkachi! Sabes—"

"¿Sabes lo que estaba sintiendo cuando creía que estaba con Jin? ¡Esta es tu culpa, bastardo!"

"¡Mi culpa! Si tu no ocupases tu oiroke no jutsu yo—"

Pobre Sasuke, el nunca llegó a terminar su oración ya que Naruto se lanzo sobre él, pero no se quejó.

_Una fantasía menos_, pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente.

Continuará…

Lloró hasta quedarse dormido, abrazándose para confortarse. Cuando despertó, Jin ya no se encontraba en la cama y el mapa estaba ubicado sobre la mesa cercana a la cama. Rápidamente se vistió y agarro el mapa, asegurándose de que fuera el correcto. Era imposible que se dejara engañar no cuando había pasado la noche con un extraño. Sabía que debía darse un baño antes de llegar a casa pero se rehusaba a permanecer más de lo necesario en esta casa.

"¡Tengo el mapa!" gritó triunfalmente mientras entraba dentro del cuarto de Sasuke y suyo. Vislumbro a Sasuke quien acababa de salir de la ducha, utilizando sólo bóxers con una toalla en su pelo. Entonces frunció el cejo cuando vio algo sobre el cuello y los hombros de Sasuke.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, dobe?" sonrió.

No había error. Sasuke llevaba unos cuantos chupones y mordiscos. La rabia ardió en él y se lanzó hacia su traicionero amor listo para hacerlo polvo. Sasuke atrapo sus puños, doblándolos tras su espalda y empujándolo junto con el sobre la cama. Apuntaló a Naruto bajo el, asegurándose de que no pudiese mover su cuerpo.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" gruño, "mientras estoy ocupado completando nuestra misión, ¡tu estas con otro!" dobló su cuerpo intentando liberarse. "¡definitivamente matare a esa perra!"

"Entonces no tengo otra opción sino la de defenderlo," respondió naturalmente el heredero Uchiha.

Él. Así que era un tipo y el bastardo no negaba nada. ¡Qué cara!

Su cuerpo se entumeció a la vez que el dolor lo llenaba, calientes lágrimas empezaron a caer espontáneamente desde sus ojos. Sasuke se enderezo y lo dejo sobre sus pies. "Te lo mostraré," fue todo lo que dijo mientras guiaba al rubio hacia el espejo.

El ninja rubio parpadeo en confusión cuando su reflejo lo miró. Girándose preguntó, "que…" se congelo, en el lugar de Sasuke se encontraba Jin.

"Siempre ha sido mi sueño tenerte de esta manera, Naruto-kun," alcanzándolo para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos, dijo Jin pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa Uchiha. Y entonces Naruto entendió. No hay duda de porque Jin sabía dónde estaban sus puntos erógenos y porque no se le había hecho difícil pensar en Sasuke. El alivio lo inundo y no sabía si golpear al Uchiha por torturarlo de esa forma o agradecerle. Al final, se arrojo sobre su marido.

"¡Bastardo! No sabias como me estaba sintiendo, lo que estaba pensando en ese entonces."

El shinobi pelinegro beso su frente, "que este sea tu castigo por ser un dobe."

"¡No me llames así!" gruñó y fue sofocado por un largo beso. Rompió el beso mientras se acordaba de Jin.

"Dios mío. ¿Lo mataste, cierto?" dijo con ojos acusadores.

"Por supuesto que no. Si no hubieses estado tan preocupado y hubieses mirado el living, lo habrías encontrado allí con una estúpida mirada en su cara y cansado." Aunque Sasuke agradecía la determinación y distracción de Naruto en ese momento o sino sus planes hubiesen sido arruinados.

Una escandalosa mirada cruzo la visión de Naruto cuando un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza. Sasuke sabía lo que estaba pensando, rodo sus ojos y dijo, "Dobe. No me entregué a él. No soy un idiota."

Naruto sacó su lengua, "¿entonces qué? Y no soy un idiota, ¡bastardo!"

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, "¿lo has olvidado dobe? ¿Qué el sharingan es capaz de hipnotizar?"

El rubio sonrió avergonzado, "gracias, Sasuke-teme" y entonces procedió a besarlo.

_Una fantasía menos,_ pensó con una sonrisa Sasuke.

Continuara….

La tipeja que traduce, jejejeje XD…hay ta…TT-TT…lo traduje hoy….TT.TT….hay algo que no termina de agradarme en esta traducción pero se hizo lo que se pudo TT.TT….espero que por lo menos sea legible….TT.TT….

GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION

ESPECIALMENTE A: kikimaru

AgataBlack

you know who i am...

AlexaBlack19

AGHATA MALFOY-UCHIHA

uchihanaru7

MaliciaDoUrden


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculo www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**Este capítulo es muy corto y rosa.**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **_**¿ven? Corto y rosa. En el siguiente capítulo, Naruto al rescate. Teme que lo que le espere sea el cadáver de su esposo. Apresúrate, Naruto.**_

* * *

**Capítulo VII: uno y sólo un deseo**

A excepción del ulular de los búhos el silencio de la noche era ensordecedor pero tranquilizante para Sasuke. Él estaba situado en la rama más pequeña de un árbol mientras vigilaba el área donde acampaban Naruto y él antes de dirigirse a la Villa oculta de la Roca para entregar un pergamino que contenía nuevas condiciones de un particular contrato. Sasuke observo la luna y por su posición era medianoche—23 de julio, su cumpleaños. Pero desde la masacre que no celebraba tal día ya que estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose más fuerte y no tenía a nadie con quien celebrarlo, así que se le había hecho costumbre. Le molestaba que sus admiradoras siempre lo celebraran y le enviaran regalos que siempre terminaban en la basura.

Frunció el ceño sabiendo que cuando llegarán a casa, encontraría regalos regados en la entrada. Estúpidas admiradoras. ¿No podían dejarlo tranquilo, especialmente ahora que estaba casado?

Una suave voz que decía su nombre lo detuvo de continuar pensando aquello. Bajó la vista y encontró a un sonriente Naruto. En una fracción de segundo encontró al rubio sentado junto a él.

"Todavía no es tu turno," declaró. Quería que Naruto durmiera lo más que pudiese.

"Lo sé…"entonces dejo de hablar para producir una torta individual, el doble del tamaño normal. Encendió la solitaria vela mientras veía las sorprendidos ojos negros, "obtuve esto de la ultima villa que visitamos. No es mucho debido a nuestra situación actual."

Sasuke sonrió, sus ojos negros brillaban como diamantes negros. "Es más que suficiente," respondió. La presencia de Naruto le recordaba que no tan sólo tenía una razón para celebrar sino que además ahora tenía a alguien con quien celebrar su cumpleaños.

"No te olvides de pedir un deseo," le recodó Naruto alegremente entonces un leve fruncimiento de ceño molesto su calmado rostro a la vez que decía, "¿Qué podrías desear? Tienes libros, talento, cerebro… ¡lo tienes todo!" entonces termino con una mueca, sin importarle que acababa de valorar a su esposo.

Sasuke dio una baja risa. "Yo definitivamente lo tengo todo," concordó con voz seria mientras miraba de forma significativa a su esposa quien inmediatamente se sonrojo, comprendiendo la idea de Sasuke. "Pero tengo un deseo que hacer."

"¿Lo tienes?"

Él sólo asintió mientras silenciosamente pedía su deseo y soplaba la vela.

"Feliz cumpleaños, bastardo," felicito Naruto y se inclino para capturar los labios de Sasuke. El ninja pelinegro codiciosamente le respondió el beso, su deseo resonando dentro de él.

_Deseo que estemos juntos en vida e incluso en la muerte… por siempre._

Continuara…

LA tipeja que traduce… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh TT-TT…pucha que son lindos… TT-TT…me acorde de la historia….nooo!!...TT-TT…sólo me quedan 81 capítulos TT-TT….para terminar buahhhhh!!

Que es lindo este fic…

Bueno no pude aguantarme las ganas de traducir este en un ratito…es que era muy cortito para hacer esperar tanto…pero ahora sí que sí, que me demoro…en serio O.O…

Espero que les guste….XD….gracias por leer….byeee

AlexaBlack19: jejejeje..XD...como es eso del infarto?? en realidad la primera vez que lo leí a mi también XD...ajajaj el Uchiha yo digo es la caja de pandora O.O...en serio contiene todo los males...pero guarda la esperanza para su dobe XD...O.O...muchas gracias por el review ...es lindo que de vez en cuando dejes review ... espero que este capi también te agrade...


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**Este capítulo es muy corto y rosa.**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **_**Eso es por hoy. Lo sé, no es mucho. El próximo capítulo es… el nuevo pilar de Konoha (ahora eso suena a algo de Tennis no Oujisama.). Hehehehe.**_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: En medio de la destrucción y lo sangriento.**

Naruto odiaba cuando las cosas, especialmente las misiones, no iban bien a tal punto que necesitaran un equipo de refuerzo. Y odiaba aún más, cuando el equipo que pedía apoyo era el de Sasuke. Sabía de primera mano que el equipo de Sasuke era uno de los mejores dentro del ANBU y que Sasuke era más que competente, así que cuando Tsunade se lo pidió, sabía que se le habías escapado de las manos.

Esperaba que cuando su equipo llegase allí no tuviera que ver el cuerpo de un ninja de Konoha, especialmente el de Sasuke. Para él, dejar morir a Sasuke estaba mal y dejarlo morir sólo y en manos de enemigos era un pecado. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron en determinación a la vez que juraba que si su compañero moría lo traería de vuelta desde el otro mundo e incluso lucharía con el mismísimo Dios de la muerte sólo para traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

Aumento su velocidad esperando que sus tres compañeros lo siguiesen. No tenían que preocuparse de ser detectados ya que habían ocultado tan perfectamente su chakra que nadie, ni siquiera sus camaradas podían sentirlos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, no pudieron evitar un escalofrió al ver los cuerpos descansando sobre la ahora ensangrentada nieve. Afortunadamente, sus camaradas, aunque estaban débiles, seguían luchando contra tantos como pudiesen. Era obvio que eran superados y que estaban cansados, en cualquier momento no serían nada más que débiles presas.

Naruto levanto tres dedos de su mano derecha y sus subordinados asintieron, comprendiendo perfectamente el código que tan sólo era entendido por ellos cuatro. Cuando Naruto fue hecho capitán, reunió a sus tres miembros y se desbarato el seso con ellos pensando en diferentes situaciones, categorizándolas y obteniendo apropiadas estrategias. Cada estrategia era perfecta, eficiente y flexible, y no tan sólo haría orgulloso a Shikamaru sino que a todos los estrategas.

La táctica que estaba por implementar era simple. Únicamente requería cautela y la velocidad de la luz ya que atacarían desde afuera hacia dentro. Para cuando sus enemigos se percataran de su presencia, ya estarían muertos.

Sasuke era el único que sabía que el equipo de refuerzo había llegado y conocía quien lo lideraba gracias a la forma en que su corazón saltaba al reconocer la presencia de su pareja. Tal era su lazo emocional. Sasuke, si bien corto en chakra, lucho con renovadas fuerzas.

Más vidas era tomadas; más sangre fluía antes de que el último estruendo llegara a su fin. Naruto vio su alrededor y observo a su equipo, quienes poseían unos cuantos cortes y atendían al quipo de Sasuke. Se giró, buscando inmediatamente a su líder y lo encontró. Sasuke se encontraba en medio de sus enemigos muertos, la sangre de ellos desparramada sobre él y mezclada con la suya, pero parecía estar bien y lo miraba. Incluso desde la distancia que los separaba, Naruto podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

Un momento estaban separados y al siguiente estaban en la mitad de la distancia que solía separarlos. Bruscamente hicieron a un lado sus mascaras y furiosamente unieron sus labios.

Sobre la ensangrentada nieve, en medio de los cuerpos y la destrucción causada por la batalla, los dos se besaban desesperadamente; juntando sus cuerpos, queriendo sentir al otro y probar que estaban vivos; que no estaban solos.

No pensaron en las consecuencias de tener su cara parcialmente descubierta ni les importo la esencia de muerte y sangre que revoloteaba sobre el lugar y que tuviesen una audiencia compuesta de sus subordinados. Para ellos, eran sólo ellos. Sólo ellos.

Se separaron por aire, respiraciones entremezcladas e hinchados labios acariciándose. Pensaban que un beso era suficiente hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Mala idea. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, mas hambrientos que nunca.

Cuando terminaron el beso, se aseguraron de que no hubiese ningún contacto ocular entre ellos mientras enderezaban la máscara del otro.

"Sasuke, yo—"

"Lo sé," contestó Sasuke. También estoy feliz de que estemos vivos.

Cuando Naruto se giró, las dos ANBU mujeres seguían riéndose tontamente mientras el resto prefería mirar los alrededores, vigilando por cualquier ataque repentino.

"Siento eso, chicos," dijo el rubio, su tono lejos de lamentarse o estar avergonzado. "¿Nos vamos a casa?"

Todos asintieron. Kuu y Shigure—miembros del equipo de Naruto, iban adelante luego iba el quipo de Sasuke y entonces Naruto y su otro subordinado, Mie. Pero antes que Sasuke siguiese a su equipo, roso su mano con la del rubio—en un silencioso gracias.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce…Creo que no me quedo muy bien, culpo al sueño….era la una cuando comencé a traducirlo … see…..sé que es tarde Xd…pero es que no me pude aguantar TTTT….el capitulo en general fue fácil de traducir….muchas gracias por leer la traducción y disfruten.

**edith17: **jo!! que bien...a mi me encanta esta historia y es bueno saber que hay tanta gente por allí que la conoce O.O...eso es genial...O.O?...de verdad me admiras por eso TT-TT...waaaa...me emocione...TT-TT...debeían decirme eso cuando logre esta hazaña...creo que recién vamos en el capítulo 8...me quedan 80...TT-TT...muchas gracias por tu review...de veras de veritas...

**AlexaBlack19**: siii!!...los voy a traducir todos!!...no me daré por vencida hasta haberlo completado...jejeje...imaginate los medios dramones que se vienen yo me los llore todos...es que es tan triste TT-TT...no se tu pero con esta historia lo que me paso era que no queria que se terminase...TT-TT...n queria que llegase a su fin y cuando termino...me morí llorando...TT-TT...en serio es que me dio penita... O.O...ajajaja finales felicez??..mmm...te dejo en la duda del final de esta historia para que te la leas todita...así que no te diré nada del final...sólo que...TT-TT...me mate llorando como una tonta frente al ordenador y me acuerdo clarito que entro mi mama y me pregunto que que me pasaba??...y yo lo unico que dije fue buahhhhhhh!!...y me abraze a pancracio (el ordenador de ese entonces) TT-TT...tau tau ...gracias por el review O.O... jo...tu siempre me escribes...o la mayoria de las veces...sabes lo agradable que es eso??...bueno yo te lo digo por si nadie te lo habia dicho...muchas gracias por eso...


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **_**No me gusto como resulto esto, pero fue todo lo que pude hacer. Lo arreglare en el capitulo siguiente.**_

_**Resumen del próximo capítulo; entre patear traseros de enemigos y tomar el primer paso de sus problemas maritales, Naruto y Sasuke elegirán la forma en cualquier momento del día. Los dos se han deslizado sobre el hábito de encontrar sus trabajos un santuario para su moribundo matrimonio debido a que ninguno de los dos era lo suficiente valiente para hablar del tema. ¿Es tiempo de decir adiós?**_

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: El nuevo pilar**

Con sus mechones de oro revoloteando suavemente en el viento, Naruto respiro hondo y estiró su cuerpo. Permanecer en la oficina por casi un día no era lo suyo, no tan sólo porque había pasado casi toda su vida en el exterior, entrenando y haciendo acciones, sino porque el exterior era y siempre sería su elemento. Pero tenía que acostumbrarse a permanecer en la oficina y hacer trabajos administrativos porque a partir de hoy el era Rokudaime—el Hokage de Konoha.

—**FLASHBACK—**

Naruto despertó sintiéndose emocionalmente cansado luego de una misión particular. Abrió su ojo izquierdo cuando olió algo dulce al otro lado de la cama. Sonrió cuando vio un enorme ramo de rosas reposando sobre aquel lado, el de Sasuke. Entonces comenzó a pensar en una romántica cena a la luz de las velas y un baño de tina doble. Suspiró distraídamente.

Decidido a obtener algo de cocoa antes de volver a dormir, caminó despreocupadamente hacia la cocina, inconsciente de su desnuda condición. Cuando uno está casado con un pervertido, caminar desnudo por la casa se vuelve tan normal como respirar.

Sostuvo una taza y dio un sorbo antes de regresar a su cuarto, ignorando completamente el incesante ring del timbre. No se sentía con ganas de entretener a los invitados o ver a otro que no fuese su esposo quien ahora debía estar reportándose con la vieja bruja.

Dejo la taza sobre el velador y volvió a meterse en la cama. Sonriendo victorioso cuando los golpes se detuvieron. Estaba por ponerse a dormir cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana al lado izquierdo del cuarto. Maldijo a las aves por hacer eso y juró que si no se tenía, ese estúpido animal alado se encontraría asimismo asado en la parrilla. Para su agrado, el ruido se detuvo y una molesta voz apareció.

"Naruto."

La reacción del rubio fue instantánea. Tiro las cubiertas a un lado, sujeto el Kunai bajo la almohada y se puso de pie, listo para defenderse y atacar. Pero todo lo que encontró fue a un molesto Shikamaru y a una Ino con la boca abierta.

"¿Por qué no contestaste la puerta?" preguntó. Hace un segundo, se había preguntado el porqué le habían dado la tarea de despertar al rubio y no a Sasuke quien estaba haciendo alguna otra cosa, y ahora lo entendía. Naruto, quien había regresado a su adormilado estado cuando vio que sus invitados no eran una amenaza, se veía demasiado tierno para el bien de Sasuke.

"Con sueño y cansado," fue la respuesta del otro hombre antes de que notará que Ino lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados. Sonriendo con satisfacción dijo, "¿No se le romperá el corazón a Chouji cuando sepa que estas baboseando con mi figura?"

Naruto se puso roja de la vergüenza y casi grito el mejor golpe que podía dar en su estado, "¿Qué diría Sasuke si descubre que andas denudo tan temprano?"

Agarrando ropa, replico Naruto, "¿Quién crees que me dejo en este estado?"

Ino se puso más roja.

"Tan problemático. Naruto, Tsunade-sama te requiere," dijo Shikamaru, queriendo terminar con esto. Además, a él nunca le gusto la idea de ser regañado por traer tarde al rubio y todo porque estos estaban discutiendo asuntos sin importancia.

"¿No sabe la vieja bruja que hoy es mi día de descanso?"

"Sólo apúrate."

"Bien… bien… sólo deja darme una ducha rápida" dijo Naruto a la vez que agarraba un pantalón de su uniforme y murmuraba algo sobre líder desconsiderado, durante todo el camino hacia el baño.

Ino miró el cuarto, la idea de que estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke retumbo fuertemente y destello en su mente. Aunque había olvidado al ninja pelinegro, ¿no haría daño si tuviese algo que pudiese tomarse como un recuerdo, cierto? Cierto. Definitivamente. Detuvo la urgencia de comenzar a refregar sus manos mientras comenzaba a considerar lo que podía tomar.

Shikamaru noto el brillo en esos pálidos ojos azules y supo que significaba problemas. Rápidamente cálculo que era más problemático: detener lo que fuera que quisiese hacer y quedar lleno de moretones o lidiar con una molesta y poderosa pareja. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, arrastro a su amiga hacia la ventana. "Esperaremos afuera," gritó por sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Como implico el perezoso ninja, Naruto entró a uno de los cuartos de reuniones de la torre Hokage, preguntándose todo el tiempo que había hecho para ser regañado no tan sólo por la Hokage sino por todos los ancianos.

"Uchiha, Naruto, párate al medio," ordenó Tsunade en su poderosa voz.

"¿Qué hice, vieja bruja?" preguntó confundido a la vez que seguía la orden. Pensó que era completamente raro que Tsunade le sonriese en vez de golpearlo por el insulto. Se sentía como si hubiese entrado en alguna obra en la que no sabía cual era su papel. Su 'hermana mayor' se encontraba frente a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Desde este día, el bienestar de Konoha está sobre tus manos. Ahora eres conocido como Uchiha Naruto, Rokudaime."

Naruto abrió la boca. ¿Escucho bien? ¿Se refirió a él como Rokudaime? Y mientras intentaba digerir el anuncio, observo como si fuera un mero espectador, en vez de un participante, como Tsunade lo cubría con un abrigo blanco. El abrigo tenía pintado llamas en su borde, en ambos lados el abrigo tenía el símbolo de la villa y en la espalda estaba el Kanji de Rokudaime en perfecta y elegante caligrafía. Miro a los ancianos quienes estaban asintiendo en aprobación entonces a Tsunade.

"Sandaime y Yondaime están orgullosos de ti, Naruto. Estoy segura de eso," susurró, sin detener las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas. El rubio la sostuvo en sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando Naruto camino hacia la azotea del edificio para presentarse asimismo a los pobladores que se reunían abajo, vio a todos sus amigos y a su esposo allí, esperándolo. No, no amigos porque no le estaban sonriendo. De hecho cuando lo vieron, ellos, como sus subordinados, se inclinaron en reverencia y obediencia. Miró su lejano lado izquierda y vio a Jiraiya, levantando su dedo gordo y él le copio.

Todos lo observaron mientras se acercaba al pasamanos y miraba hacia abajo, a todas las personas, ninjas y civiles, reunidos para presentar sus respetos a su nuevo Hokage.

"El nuevo pilar de Konoha," anunció orgullosamente Tsunade en voz alta. Su anunció fue recibido con fuertes aplausos.

Cuando la inauguración acabo, Naruto se giró y esta vez encontró a sus amigos sonriéndole y reuniéndose alrededor de él para darle sus felicitaciones. El miró dos de las cinco caras talladas en la Montaña Hokage.

Viejo, padre, finalmente lo hice. Desde aquí, seré el mejor Hokage que Konoha tendrá, pensó mentalmente. Y creyó oír dos voces susurrarle que lo haría si se esforzaba.

—**FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

"¿Haraganeando en tu primer día de trabajo?" escucho decir a Sasuke a la vez que sentía brazos rodeando su cintura. Naruto se inclino contra el pecho de su pareja y dijo, "sólo quería observar la puesta de sol."

"Se poso hace cinco minutos, dobe. Debemos ir a casa antes de que nuestros invitados lleguen."

Naruto asintió, recordando que sus amigos celebrarían con ellos no sólo su promoción sino que también su primer aniversario de matrimonio. Tanto por una romántica cena a la luz de las velas, pensó.

Girándose para quedar de frente a Sasuke, Naruto sonrió. "Gracias por las flores, Sasuke y ¡feliz aniversario!" entonces se inclino hacia arriba para darle un dulce beso.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… traduje otro…O.O…mm…. vere si puedo subir otro próximamente….u.u….uff, bueno habrá que ver….espero que les agrade….es cortito….…

**Murder. the. Gaa**: no me incomoda en lo mas absoluto, de hecho ya lo había pensando, pero finalmente decidi respetar a la autora, despues de todo ella ensamblo de esta manera la historia y quien soy y para venir a cambiar aquello?, jejeje nahhh que nunca me incomoda responder, hasta me alegra porque me d cuenta de que hay gente interesada en esta traduccion ymas decir del fic que es buenisimo!!...O.O...en serió...yo que ya me lo leí solo dire...esto esta recien comenzando muajajajaj (risa malevola XD). PD: MUCHAS GRACIA SPOR EL REVIEW, ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE LA RESPUESTA PERO ES LO QUE CREO...

AlexaBlack19:nmm...no se, ...no te puedo contar nada...no puedo decir si es triste o no XD...ajajajajaj TT-TT...buahhhhh...no te comas la piel de los dedos cuando se te acaben las uñas O.O...el final...es...u.u sólo dire que a mi me gusto...aunque ocmo ya dije todo...me lo llore a moco tendido...TT.TT...ajajajajaj XD...u.u...no puedo hacer nada...O.O...es el final que le toca a este fic...O.O...auqneu te dire desde ya esun final triste pero feliz...O.O...como el de...mm...no te puedo decir porque o si no te hecho a perder la historia lo siento XD...yaaa...se viene se viene el mpreg!! O.O...es de pelos ...ajajaja

XD...ajajajaj...no suele pasar que te pillen de esa forma con la compu TT-TT...a mi siemrpe me pillan en es onda con mi compu...TT-TT...O.O...pero ya se acostumbraron...gracias por el review...O.O... en serio de veras que ahora si que voy a intentar subir otro capi, hoy mismo ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U: Chicos, ¿siguen disfrutando esto?

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **

* * *

**Capítulo X: ¿El 'nosotros' todavía existe?**

Quisiesen admitirlo o no, todas las personas de Konoha concordaban que tan volátiles como eran Naruto y Sasuke, eran la pareja más perfecta, ambos amándose y preocupándose por el otro. Estaban tan absorbidos con la imagen de pareja de revista que no podían ver el real estado de su matrimonio—moribundo.

* * *

Sasuke nunca se molestaba en ver sobre su desayuno cuando oía golpear la puerta, un anuncio de que su esposa—no el ya no podía llamarlo así—se había marchado al trabajo sin tomar su desayuno o decirle adiós. No que le importase. Solía hacerlo y en ese entonces dolió bastante. En ausencia de Naruto y en su comprometido rol como Hokage, la soledad retumbaba dentro de la casa y en él; Su unión que había desaparecido, lo asechaba y la única forma que tenía para lidiar con ello era conseguir más misiones, tan sólo para que pudiese estar lejos del hogar. No, no del hogar, se recordó cruelmente Sasuke. Había dejado de serlo como hace seis meses atrás. Ahora era sólo una casa.

No podía creer que su trabajo, lo que los había unido, era la razón que los separaba. No, no la profesión. Lo que los separaba era el sueño de Naruto el que ahora se había vuelto realidad. Había estado feliz por Naruto y cuando el rubio se había vuelto ocupado, Sasuke había comprendido pero entonces se le hizo un habito y antes de que los dos se percataran, habían caído dentro de un peligroso patrón, el de evitarse mutuamente como plagas y tratarse educadamente como extraños. Era obvio que su matrimonio se dirigía hacia la destrucción y lo que más asustaba a Sasuke era que le importase un cuerno. Observo su dorado anillo el que ya no significaba mucho para él.

_¿Cuánto, Naruto, cuanto antes de que nuestro círculo se rompa?_

Naruto abandono la casa sin darle una segunda mirada, incluso cuando su estomago y corazón deseaban regresar, pero como podría cuando había un extraño en su hogar, un extraño que se veía como su esposo pero que no actuaba como él. En lo absoluto. ¿A donde fue su Sasuke? Los primeros cuatro meses como Rokudaime habían sido ajetreados. Sus días estaban llenos de reuniones, trabajo administrativo y lidiar con asuntos respecto a la transición del poder de Tsunade a él. Cuando todo estuvo listo, encontró que Sasuke ya no estaba y que quien lo esperaba en el hogar era otro. No, no en el hogar, se dijo amargamente. Había dejado de ser uno cuando Sasuke se fue sin dejar rastro, y la única razón por la que permanecía allí cuando realmente quería transferirse a un departamento era la esperanza de que algún día Sasuke regresara. Hasta entonces se enterraría asimismo en trabajo para mantener la soledad a raya.

Observo su anillo preguntándose si todavía era especial para Sasuke así como lo había sido en ese entonces.

_¿Cuánto, Sasuke, cuanto antes de que nuestro círculo se rompa por la mitad?_

* * *

Cuando el día comenzó a transformarse en noche y la luz rojiza-anaranjada brillo a través de la oficina de Naruto, Sasuke en su uniforme ANBU entró. Haciendo una reverencia que hizo doler el corazón del rubio.

"La misión se llevo a cabo como se planeó, Hokage-sama," reporto Sasuke mientras le ofrecía el pergamino que contenía su reporte. "Nadie resulto herido."

Hokage… era todo lo que él era para Sasuke. ¡Maldito bastardo! Y Naruto decidió jugar el juego del bastardo únicamente para ocultar su dolor. "Gracias por su duro trabajo capitán."

Sasuke hirvió por dentro. ¡Capitán! Eso era todo lo que él era para Naruto y diablos, eso dolía, dolía más que cualquier ataque que hubiese recibido en su vida. Pero decidió continuar el juego del rubio.

"¿Eso sería todo?"

_¡No! Quiero que te quedes y me mires como solías hacerlo. Quiero que me digas lo que te ocurrió, lo que nos ocurrió,_ pensó y quería decir eso pero su herido orgullo no se lo permitía. Él tan sólo lo despidió con un asentimiento de su cabeza, el que Sasuke comprendió perfectamente, después de todo eso era lo que Naruto había estado haciendo por un buen tiempo.

Caminó, casi esperando que el rubio lo llamará, que lo hiciese quedarse para que pudiesen hablar de lo que había ido mal pero nunca lo hizo… nunca pasó y Sasuke se preguntó cuánto pasaría antes que dejará de esperar algo de Naruto.

_¿Cuánto, Naruto?_

* * *

Iruka se levanto de su confortable posición en el sillón cuando el timbre sonó. Se preguntó quién osaba perturbar su tiempo de descanso. Dios sabía que necesitaba uno antes de que Kakashi astutamente lo hiciese participar en las actividades de más tarde. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su 'hijo'.

"¿Naruto?" estaba sorprendido con la visita sorpresa.

"¿Te estoy molestando?"

"No, en lo absoluto," respondió, se había ido su necesidad de descansar.

Los dos se ubicaron en la cocina mientras Iruka preparaba un ligero bocado para ambos. Naruto miro el lugar. En todas partes, incluso en las esquinas más pequeñas, se gritaba el cariño entre sus dos profesores favoritos. Iruka estaba casado con Kakashi ya por cinco años y aun así no se habían alejado como él y Sasuke lo estaban ahora. Si había una relación que merecía ser llamada la mejor, debería ser la de ellos. Naruto asintió su cabeza en un silencioso acuerdo con sus pensamientos. De la nada decidió decirle a Iruka como estaba su matrimonio y probablemente pedirle algún consejo.

"Ne, sensei…" se acallo, su coraje desapareciendo tan pronto como apareció. Observando la expectante mirada en el rostro del hombre, Naruto supo que no podía continuar. Simplemente no podía. Admitir asimismo que su matrimonio estaba en las rocas y admitir lo mismo a otra persona eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Lo último era tan bueno como admitir que Sasuke ya no estaba interesado en el y su orgullo no permitiría que nadie supiese esa dolorosa verdad… no todavía.

"Sólo me estaba preguntando si me podías enseñar esa deliciosa tarta de arándano que enviaste a nuestra casa hace dos días."

Iruka lo miro positivamente. Aunque él se autodenominaba el padre de Naruto no podía ver a través de la máscara—de estar felizmente casados—que su hijo había perfeccionado tan grandiosamente.

_¿Cuándo te hiciste sordo a mis gritos, Sasuke?_

* * *

En uno de los bares ubicados al otro lado de la ciudad, estaban Sasuke y Shikamaru. Los dos hombres estaban bebiendo lentamente, acompañándose silenciosamente. Habían estado allí por casi una hora y ninguna había comenzado una conversación luego de haber hablado sobre su última misión.

Sasuke arqueo su ceja cuando Shikamaru se levanto de su silla.

"Tengo que irme. Temari tendrá mi cabeza si no estoy en casa a las siete para cenar con los niños. Dice que es un mal ejemplo para ellos," explico perezosamente.

Sasuke sólo asintió en compresión cuando de hecho no lo entendía. El destello que se reflejo de su anillo llamo su atención y miró la cinta. Lentamente, su otra mano se movió hacia el y los dedos lo movieron un poco hacia arriba. No él no lo removió. Desde que Naruto lo deslizo en su delgado dedo, el nunca lo removió. Observo el pálido anillo de su piel y lo toco preguntándose si desaparecería cuando él y Naruto fueran por caminos separados o permanecería para recordarle su alguna vez grandioso sueño. Reemplazo su anillo y dejo que sus dedos continuaran tocándolo, sintiendo su lisa textura. ¿Estaban las flamas de su matrimonio completamente extinguidas ya, más allá de la salvación?

Sasuke alzo la vista cuando sintió a alguien deslizarse en el asiento frente a él. Se encontró con una floja sonrisa. Asintió su cabeza hacia Kakashi quien traía una botella de sake. Kakashi miró su alrededor antes de preguntar sonriendo, "¿Dónde está tu rubio?"

Y si Sasuke no supiese que nadie sabía del estado de su matrimonio, hubiese pensando que el jounin de pelo plateado se estafa mofando de él. ¿Su rubio? ¿Suyo? ¿Seguía siendo suyo Naruto? ¿Todavía podía llamarlo suyo? El destello de su anillo respondió sus preguntas positivamente. Mientras ambos siguieran usando el anillo, seguirían perteneciendo al otro y por lo que podía ver, Naruto todavía lo era pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

"El probablemente sigue en la oficina. Normalmente llega a casa a las siete," dijo con seguridad aunque no supiese donde Naruto estaba. El dobe había dejado de informarle a donde iba por el día y no tenía tiempo para rastrearlo, mucho menos preguntarle. El poco tiempo libre que tenía, lo pasaba meditando sobre su matrimonio muerto.

Observo a su antiguo maestro queriendo contarle todo lo que estaba oculto del público pero no pudo. Contarle sería admitir que había perdido el afecto de Naruto y no quería que nadie lo supiese. Por lo más que se pudiese, quería que todos creyesen que su unión con el Hokage era todavía una bendición así que continúo usando la máscara que le decía eso a todos.

_¿Cuándo deje de existir a tus ojos, Naruto?_

* * *

Su cuarto el cual se suponía debía estar llenos de sonidos de placer o pequeñas charlas estaba ahora lleno del crujiente sonido de papeles mientras Naruto vertía su atención sobre su trabajo mientras Sasuke vertía la suya en sus pergaminos. La atmosfera del cuarto no era tensa… tan sólo estaba tan muerta y silenciosa como su matrimonio.

Sasuke miró de reojo al otro ocupante del cuarto, esperando y deseando, y se odiaba asimismo por eso. Quería hablar pero algo lo detenía de hacerlo. Miró el reloj y decidió llamarlo una noche. Limpió el área de su cuarto antes de ubicarse sobre su cama. Sí, Naruto y él aún compartían la cama, sabanas… todo a excepción de su tiempo y atención.

Naruto suspiró mentalmente. Había esperado a que Sasuke se acerque porque se había hartado de acercarse sólo para ser implícita, sutil y mudamente dejado de lado. Pero para su frustración, el bastardo únicamente leyó unos pergaminos antes de irse a la cama. Peor, ni siquiera lo invito a su cama, mucho menos le dio las buenas noches. Sasuke estaba allí pero al mismo tiempo nunca lo estaba.

_¿Cuándo desapareciste, Sasuke? ¿Cuánto puedo soportar esto?_

Asustado de tal vez estrangular a su patético esposo, reunió sus papeles y abandono el cuarto. Nunca escucho el suspiró que salió de los labios de Sasuke.

El capitán ANBU había esperado a que el rubio se hubiese unido a la cama y tal vez ellos hubiesen comenzado a hablar, suspiró un poco más y se aseguro de que estuviese en su territorio de la cama. Gruñó, ¿Cuándo comenzaron a ponerse tan territoriales?

_¿Cuánto más podemos pretender, Naruto?_

Así que los dos eran miserables y lo continuarían siendo hasta que comenzarán a hablar como una pareja. ¿Cómo podían, siendo tan poderosos y valientes, estar tan asustados de tratar el tema de su matrimonio? Patearon los traseros de Orochimaru y sus lacayos e incluso los de los miembros del Akatsuki e incluso podían matar fácilmente ninjas perdidos de clase S, pero cuando se trataba de su problemas maritales, se hacían completamente a un lado esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. Eran miserables… eran patéticos y cada segundo que desperdiciaban esperando y angustiándose, su matrimonio se apresuraba hacia la destrucción.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… alcance….dije que en un día y son las once…XD….es que no alcance en la tarde tenía clases, y luego tuve que hacer mi trabajo…jojo…lo termine como a las 10 taba fácil… ..jeje espero que les guste este capítulo. Tengo que decir que comienza a envolverme una vez más la historia O.O…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC**

PD: se me había olvidado...TT-TT...disculpen me equivoque en el capítulo anterior en escribir el numero del capitulo quise decir IX (9) no XIV (14) XD...ejejejej ...TT-TT sorry...

**edith17**: jojojo o sí...cada vez más cerca...de quien será el hijo?? O.O??...jujujujuju XD gracias por el review


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **_**Hehehe. Como notaron, no hubo ninguna disculpa o discusión así que esto es sólo un cese al fuego. No sé cuanto esta 'paz' dure cuando la inseguridad de Sasuke saque lo peor de él. **_

* * *

**Capítulo XI: si…**

Ocho meses de pretender y sus amigos aún no sabían del estado de su matrimonio o que la pareja estuviese muriendo en el interior. Pero ¿Acaso podían ser culpados? Estos dos eran buenos pretendiendo y engañando a todos, incluso asimismos.

Por un momento, Naruto levanto la vista del reporte de la misión que estaba leyendo para mirar su anillo. Una parte de él quería el divorcio. El divorcio era mejor que un matrimonio en el que Sasuke había dejado de tratarlo como su pareja. Era la única forma de salvarlos de este falso matrimonio y de la miseria que conllevaba. Otra parte de él se aferraba a la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran, que algún día Sasuke lo miraría como si realmente fuera parte de su vida.

Levanto la vista de su anillo cuando escucho la puerta ser golpeada contra la pared a la vez que Sakura irrumpía en el cuarto. Naruto pudo ver ojos hinchados y rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. ¿Qué ocurría ahora? Pensó.

"Naruto," comenzó poniendo un pergamino sobre su mesa. "El equipo de Sasuke ya llegó de su misión y aquí está el pergamino. No pudó entregártelo personalmente porque todo el equipo fue herido."

_¿Herido?_ Pensó Naruto y entonces supo porque lloraba Sakura—Sasuke estaba lo suficiente herido como para hacer llorar a Sakura de esa forma. Sin pensarlo, abandono la oficina sin molestarse en preguntarle más a Sakura.

Sakura gruño mientras refregaba sus ensortijados ojos. ¿Porque justo ahora se tropezó haciendo que una pajita entrará en sus ojos provocando que llorase de esta forma?

* * *

Mientras Naruto corría hacia el hospital, su mente y corazón también lo hacían a través de diferentes situaciones que tenían el mismo final—la muerte de Sasuke. Un grito estrangulado salió de su boca y su visión se nublo de lágrimas no derramadas. No, el no podía dejar ir a Sasuke; no podía soportar que Sasuke lo dejase, solo. Maldito estúpido, jodido bastardo, dejarlo de esta forma.

Irrumpió en el cuarto y vio a Sasuke sentado sobre un banco con un ninja medico trabajando en sus heridas. Tenía vendas sobre su pecho, sus dos brazos y en su frente pero él estaba sano y salvo. El alivio lo inundo como lava y Naruto se sintió libre.

Sasuke alzo la vista para encontrar a Naruto allí, sorprendiéndose. Nunca pensó que se preocupara por el tanto como para abandonar su trabajo. Pero cuando esos ojos brillaron aliviados, Sasuke supo que todavía había esperanza para hacer que este matrimonio funcionase. Observo fascinado como esos ojos se oscurecieron con amor y sabía que sus ojos estaban demostrando esa misma emoción.

_Te amo… todavía lo hago… más que ayer, menos que mañana, declaraban sus corazones a través de sus ojos._

Por primera vez en ocho meses, se estaban mirando el uno al otro y se sentían como si finalmente el sol hubiese brillado sobre ellos. Habían encontrado a su pareja perdida.

Desafortunadamente, el ninja medico no estaba enterado y pensó que el repentino incremento de tensión era provocado porque el capitán había sido herido y el Hokage no estaba contento con ello. Inclinándose ante su líder, abandono de forma inmediata el cuarto, no queriendo quedar atrapado en la mitad cuando comenzaran a discutir. Entonces él le advirtió a sus compañeros que no ingresasen ni se aceran a ese cuarto.

Lentas lágrimas mojaron las mejillas de Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia su extraviada pareja. "Pensé que ibas a morir." Sujeto su pecho, "duele, Sasuke. Incluso el sólo pensar en ello."

Sasuke jalo a Naruto para que se sentase en su regazo y comenzó a secar esas lágrimas. "¿Ya lo has olvidado, dobe?" Él podía oír claramente la promesa que Naruto había hecho hace mucho tiempo como si la hubiese hecho ahora.

_**Cuando mueras, Sasuke, yo estaré allí para morir contigo.**_

"No podía morir… no cuando no estás a mi lado para morir conmigo."

Naruto abrió su boca, sorprendido de que todavía recordase esa promesa. Respiró su nombre antes de inclinarse hacia él para presionar sus labios y cuando lo hizo, capturando todo y haciéndolo estallar en fuego.

Estaban brutalmente rasgando las ropas del otro, besando y saboreándose hambrientamente como un sediento hombre en el desierto. Cada toque era rudo, rápido y agresivo—testimonio de cuanto se estaban deseando, cuanto se querían.

Hacer el amor en un banco era morboso y sexy pero no era suficiente porque quería llegar más profundo… lo suficiente profundo para tocar el corazón de Naruto. Quería probar que aún lo amaba. Cargo al rubio hasta la cama más cercana y lo ubico horizontalmente.

En medio de su desesperado y furioso amor, ambas manos se contactaron con las del otro y terminaron entrecruzadas de forma apretada, justo como sus cuerpos. Calzaban adecuadamente… se sentía bien, perfecto y todo lo que hacía a las cosas celestiales.

Luego de intentar por un tiempo recuperar su porte, Naruto noto que algunas de las heridas de Sasuke se habían abierto y que ahora manchaban los blancos vendajes. Puso sus manos sobre su pecho para empujar a su pareja de forma que pudiese ponerse de pie y tratar las heridas, pero Sasuke no se movía.

"Tus heridas están sangrando." Declaró.

"Te quiero sentir por más tiempo…" balbuceo Sasuke, apretando sus labios contra su cuello, "…más."

Suspirando, Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke y apretó su cintura con sus piernas. "Lo sé Sasuke… yo también."

Todavía conectados íntimamente, Sasuke enderezo su postura, llevándose a Naruto con él. El rubio realizo un simple sello con sus manos y dos clones aparecieron. Los dos inmediatamente recogieron su ropa y se la pasaron a Naruto quien se rió como un niño que acababa de cometer un hermosa travesura. Los clones desaparecieron y también lo hizo la pareja sin dejar rastros de su deliciosa actividad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Neji entro en la oficina del Hokage sólo para encontrar a Konohamaru, el asistente de Naruto, solo. Alzo una ceja en modo de pregunta.

"El hermano mayor, digo, Naruto-sama decidió quedarse en casa para atender a su esposo," informo Konohamaru, intentando dominar el sonrojo que había estado apareciendo desde temprano. Cuando Naruto no había llegado, decidió pasar a recogerlo. Pero cuando nadie contesto la puerta deicidio golpear la ventana de su dormitorio y encontró a su hermano ocupadísimo atendiendo las necesidades de un muy excitado Uchiha.

"Oí que Sasuke había sido herido pero no mortalmente," comento el genio Hyuuga preguntándose que había hecho que Naruto se quedase hasta que noto el sonrojo del hombre más joven. Sonrió de forma arrogante al comprender, asintiendo su cabeza y abandono el cuarto.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… TT-TT cien mil disculpas, pero es que la semana pasada fui a la playa, y luego tuve que hacer mis trabajos para poder ir al concierto de Toshito….O.O…él es lindo u.u….bueno nada más que disculpen y espero que este capítulo les agrade.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**uchihanaru7**:Hola también,¿indecisa?...O.O...si sabes leer ingles te recomiendo que la leas en ingles...O.O...en serio...porque siempre eh pensado que no hay como el original...O.O...¿porque prometes eso mujer?...hazlo ...O.O...aunque por otro lado...dejarias de leer mi traduccion...TT-TT..será una persona menos que lee la traduccion...TT-TT...bueno, en el capítulo 14 comienza el mpreg...jejejejeje...de quien será el hijo??...O.O...ups ...se me salió.

**AlexaBlack19**: jejeje si los conosco...son detestables...TT-TT...ajajajaja XD...que eres rara XD...jejeje mm...sólo dire que uno no toca el fondo hasta que lo toca...u.u..y sip...no se especifica quien es el del bebe ni nada sólo se sabe que por hay anda una guaguita, y vomo veras...quien soy yo para deicr quienes son sus padres XD... u.u...sii...apuesto a que ahora me estan mirando con cara de perro porque hace muuuuucho que no subo nada...y ahora va uno cortito y mas encima solito...ahhh pero bueno espero que te gustes este...PD: lee lol que dice la autora XD...


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **_**¿Fue muy corto, no?**_

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Viviendo en el pasado**

Los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana sobre la cama despertaron a Naruto. Bostezando, estiró su cuerpo deshaciéndose de las torceduras antes de deslizarse hacia el lado de Sasuke en busca de alguna caricia matinal únicamente para encontrarse solo.

El intenso peso de su corazón le dijo lo que significaba el día para su pareja y donde estaba. Por más que quisiese ir al templo Nakano y confortarlo, no lo hizo. A pesar de que el lugar no estuviese fuera de sus límites, nunca iba a allí, mucho menos pensaba hacerlo. Para él ese lugar era Sagrado y su presencia—la presencia de un Uchiha por simple matrimonio—lo profanaría. Además aún cuando conocía que su compañía era bien recibida sabía que Sasuke quería pensar y estar solo. Y Naruto lo dejaría sólo por hoy.

Podía sentir la oscura emanación no tan sólo de la casa sino que de todo el recinto mientras todo en el gritaban al ser testigos de la atrocidad que había ocurrido hace años. Toda la atmosfera negativa apagaba su humor haciendo que sus ojos azules se oscureciesen. No queriendo ser sofocado, decidió abandonar inmediatamente el lugar luego de que tomará una ducha. Tomaría su desayuno en casa de Iruka-sensei sabiendo que a él maestro y a Kakashi no le importaría su repentina visita.

* * *

El silencio dentro del lugar secreto de reunión del clan Uchiha contrastaba la turbulencia emocional de su único visitante desde la carnicería Uchiha. Sasuke no lucho el ataque de los recuerdos agridulces o la imagen de la muerte de su clan. El dolor evocado por estos recuerdos no podía ser limpiado por el recuerdo de cómo Itachi murió por sus manos. De hecho recordar aquello intensificaba el dolor.

* * *

Para el término del día Sasuke salió del cuarto y descubrió que llovía fuertemente. Encogiéndose de hombros, camino hacia la puerta principal del templo. Se detuvo cuando vio a alguien afuera, un paraguas lo protegía de la lluvia.

Naruto, quien había estado esperando por Sasuke por un tiempo ya, se giró cuando sintió su presencia. La sonrisa que Naruto le dirigió a Sasuke hizo pensar al último que el sol ya no se escondía tras oscuras nubes.

"Sasuke," llamó Naruto entonces comenzó a correr hacia su compañero.

"Dobe," balbuceo Sasuke a la vez que el rubio se ubicaba frente a él. Su dobe hizo una mueca antes de que explicara, "está lloviendo y siendo que no traes un paraguas, decidí venir aquí."

"Gracias." Y Naruto supo que el ninja pelinegro le estaba agradeciendo no tan sólo el paraguas. Se inclino sobre sus dedos para besar los dos ojos hinchados de Sasuke antes de agregar, "Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei nos invitaron a cenar y yo dije que sí. Espero que no te moleste." Finalizo Naruto con un puchero y con ojos de perrito haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en la esquina de los labios de Sasuke.

"No me molesta."

Alcanzó el paraguas que Naruto utilizaba en vez del extra que traía para él. Entonces, lanzó su brazo alrededor de su dobe y juntos caminaron lejos de su pasado sólo para ser visitado el siguiente año.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… TT-TT jejejeje les dije que si podía traducir otro lo hacía y bueno aca ta--O.O… espero les gusten-….yo toy con mi toshito todavía…y como dice …FIRE CITY!!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

La autora dice U:

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **_**Creo que es el momento de decir adiós a algunos de ustedes porque de ahora en adelante, la historia cubre (¿para horror?) el embarazo masculino. Pude haber continuado el fic como estaba—sólo ellos dos, pero mi parte aventurera quiere intentar Mpreg—sonríe—pero a pesar del Mpreg, el fic sigue enfocado más en su interacción como una pareja casada. De todas formas, muchas gracias y adiós. Ha sido entretenido.**_

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Porque eres importante para mi**

_Mi deseo más secreto es que seas sólo mío…_

En un cuarto iluminado por velas, que apestaba a sexo y sudor, el agradable silencio era roto por suaves jadeos mientras los ocupantes estabilizaban su respiración luego de haber tenido un orgasmo volador de mentes.

Un saciado Sasuke, quien todavía estaba conectado íntimamente con Naruto, perezosamente garabateo sobre la espalda del último a la vez que saboreaba el momento con su amante que sabía se iría pronto. Era en momentos como estos en los que deseaba que las cosas fueran como hace dos años atrás.

Hace pocos meses, su única competencia por la atención y cariño del rubio era el ramen, y el pasar tiempo con el rubio de cualquier forma y cuando quisiesen no era un problema. Tenía el rubio solo para él, bien estuviesen entrenando o descansando. Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando Naruto se volvió Rokudaime.

Cuando se volvió el Hokage, la competencia de Sasuke por su tiempo, cariño y amor era Konoha y le parecía muy difícil ganarle a la villa. El único tiempo que el rubio le acomodaba automáticamente en su estricta agenda era cuando volvía de las misiones que lo hicieran permanecer lejos de la villa por tres o más días, como ahora.

Cuando Naruto se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mordió el interior de su labio para impedir que le pidiese al rubio quedarse más tiempo. Quería alcanzarlo y jalarlo de regreso cuando se alejo de la cama, pero sabía que era fútil, así que tan sólo observo como su esposa se ponía sus ropas.

Sabía que sobre esos hombros que llevaban sus marcas se encontraba la voluntad de la villa; sueños y aspiraciones de cada habitante; la confianza y demanda de sus subordinados y sus responsabilidades como Hokage. El corazón y cuerpo de Naruto no le pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, sabía eso, pero a veces su posesiva personalidad y la parte que quería ser mimada necesitaban ser el centro del todo del rubio. Quería quemar el traje de Hokage que Naruto tan cuidadosamente se ponía y orgullosamente usaba. Él quería que Naruto fuera solo de él… siempre suyo, sólo suyo.

Naruto le dio una enceguecedora sonrisa a Sasuke, entonces arqueo una ceja cuando noto el fruncimiento de ceño del otro. Fue hacia la cama y se cernió sobre el ninja pelinegro.

"Sasuke bastardo, te ves como si te quitaran algo preciado."

"¡Sí, tú!" gruñó. No importaba si sonaba muy celoso porque en realidad lo estaba. Simplemente no podía detener esa desgraciada emoción.

El rubio le dio una mirada de disculpa, "Sasuke—"

"Vete ahora, Naruto. La villa te necesita," dijo, los celos goteaban de su voz.

"Sasuke, cuando me convertí en Rokudaime no entregué mi alma, no pude entregarla aunque lo hubiese querido, porque ya es tuya," habiendo dicho eso con convicción, le dio un gentil beso a su esposo antes de desaparecer para encargarse de su deber.

Sasuke continúo congelado hasta que las palabras de su dobe finalmente fueron comprendidas en su mente y cuando lo hizo, la felicidad se desparramo por su corazón como miles de mariposas. Sonriendo, agarró y abrazo la almohada del rubio, respirando su esencia. Con las palabras de Naruto retumbando suavemente en su cabeza, rápidamente se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Sasuke observo la villa que había jurado proteger desde que regreso de Orochimaru, sus manos se carcomían por destruir la villa. Cada día encontraba que el odio por la villa crecía. Para él, la villa era una amenaza para su relación con Naruto, y sus instintos le decían que eliminara todas las amenazas para proteger lo que era preciado para él.

¿Qué ocurriría si cedía a su urgencia? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto cuando se enterara que era su esposo quien estaba destruyendo la villa? ¿Lo enfrentaría? Sasuke no tenía que meditar para responder la última pregunta. Estaba profundamente convencido de que Naruto lo enfrentaría e incluso iría tan lejos como asesinarlo, y eso hacía que Sasuke odiase aún más la villa. Se percato de que no podía ganarle de ninguna forma a Konoha. Maldición.

"Sasuke, ¿Qué estas pensando?" escucho preguntar a Naruto infantilmente, mientras el ultimo se unía a él en la montaña Hokage.

"Me acabo de percatar de que no puedo ganar contra esta villa sin importar lo que haga," contesto, su voz acarreaba un dolor de traición. ¿Cómo podía su villa quitarle la única apersona que le importaba?

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sabía que Sasuke era inseguro y al comienzo, pensó que era tierno. ¿Quién sabía que el gran Uchiha podía ser tan inseguro? Pero tal inseguridad era tan frecuente que la novedad de esa aquello desapareció en un mes, lo había aguantado hasta ahora.

"¿Dejaras ya esa inseguridad? ¡Ya estoy cansado de tener que asegurártelo casi cada semana!"

A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido el tono de exasperación en la voz del rubio y eso lo enojo. Lo miró airadamente y le respondió, "es el que tú seas Hokage lo que me hizo así. ¡Si te interesases en pensar en cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la endemoniada villa, te darías cuenta que es tu posición lo que está arruinando las cosas entre nosotros dos!"

Rabia ardió en sus ojos azules haciéndolo muy oscuro para su agrado. Incapaz de detenerse asimismo, golpeó a Sasuke y ni quiera se molesto en ayudarlo a ponerse de pie cuando aterrizo sobre el suelo.

"Y yo estoy sorprendido de que en tu reflexión sobre nuestro matrimonio, tu nunca jamás pensaste que era tanto culpa mía como tuya. ¿Acaso olvidaste que eras tú quien pasaba tanto tiempo en sus misiones, dejándome solo? ¡Me parece que tu trabajo se ha vuelto tu esposa, sasuke!" ahora había celos en su voz. Celos y dolor.

"¡Porque nunca estabas allí cuando te necesitaba!"

"¿Y supongo que tu si lo estabas cuando yo también te necesitaba?"

Dos pares de ojos chocaron entre ellos por un minuto antes de que Sasuke se girará. "Nunca has entendido lo que estoy sintiendo, Naruto."

Esa declaración irrito aún más al rubio. "¿Nunca?" repitió oscuramente. Había muchas cosas que había sellado dentro de él, cosas que pensaban eran inapropiadas como para ser traídas a colación entre él y Sasuke, pero esta vez no pudo detenerse.

"Dime entonces lo que estaba sintiendo cuando todo lo que podías pensar era Itachi esto, Itachi aquello, venganza, ¿la necesidad de ser fuerte y poderoso?" demandó, su voz haciéndose más fuerte. Sasuke sólo lo observo, sorprendido de oír la confesión de Naruto.

"¿Qué estaba sintiendo cuando me di cuenta de que estabas demasiado cegado como para siquiera ver que me importabas más que como rival; como tu compañero o amigo? ¿O cuando fuiste con Orochimaru? ¿O cuando luchaste contra Itachi y todo lo que pude hacer fue observar aterrorizado, sabiendo que mis sentimientos, sin importar cuán fuertes eran, no alcanzarían el mundo que ese traidor creo para ti? ¿O cuando pasabas demasiado tiempo con tu equipo ANBU? ¿O cuando pasabas tanto tiempo en misiones?"

Sasuke continúo observando a su esposo. Todas las palabras de Naruto eran registradas en su mente pero no podía dejar de pensar que era hermoso confesándose airadamente. Quería alcanzarlo y lo hizo, pero Naruto no quería el contacto.

"Todo este tiempo, ¿pedí algún aseguramiento? ¿Necesite que me aseguraras de yo no era un don nadie a tus ojos? ¿Qué era tu rival, tu compañero, tu amigo y tu esposa?"

"No, no lo hiciste."

"Porque no lo necesitaba, Sasuke. Sólo observe como te marchabas nunca corrí tras de ti a excepción de cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru, o abandoné el lugar donde me dejaste porque sabía que regresarías a mí, porque mi estupidez me decía que yo soy tu hogar." Habiendo dicho eso, Naruto se marcho.

Sasuke observo el suelo donde su esposo había estado, sintiéndose avergonzado de si y orgulloso de Naruto. La última oración de Naruto mostraba su madurez y comparado al rubio, el Uchiha se encontró asimismo tan inmaduro. También, por muchos años, su rubio había sufrido inseguridad y aun así todavía era confidente, mientras él, por otro lado, había sufrido ese sentimiento por pocos meses y ni siquiera pudo soportarlo. Cuan patético de su parte. Tenía que darle los créditos a Naruto. Era fuerte… más fuerte de lo que Sasuke podría ser y el pelinegro se encontró asimismo enamorándose aun mas si era posible.

Decidió disculparse con Naruto así que se dirigió hacía la oficina del Hokage donde sabía que el rubio estaría. Cuando entro en la oficina, Naruto se enderezo inmediatamente, empujando un papel a través de la mesa e indicándole que lo leyera. Sasuke observo el papel y sus ojos se dilataron mientras pocas palabras lo observaban. Sintió su corazón golpear más rápido y más fuerte, podía sentir las venas de su cabeza pulsando y repentinamente se sintió mareado.

¿Qué había hecho?

Miró a Naruto preguntándose si esto era una broma pero todo lo que vio en esos azules charcos era fiera determinación. Era obvio que Naruto finalmente se había decidido.

"Dilo claramente Sasuke si quieres que renuncié. El momento en que lo hagas enviaré inmediatamente esto al concejo. Destruiré, daré o rendiré todo, incluso mi vida y sueños tan sólo para hacerte permanecer conmigo, porque diablos, bastardo, sin importar como lo piense, no podría ser yo sin ti."

Miró a su amado entonces al papel. La decisión estaba en sus manos ahora. ¿Podría dejar que Naruto hiciese esto sin arrepentirse al final? ¿Sin odiarse asimismo por ser tan egoísta e inmaduro? ¿Podía hacerlo?

Robo una mirada a Naruto una vez más y observo que estaba tan firme como antes y que lo estaba mirando, no con odio sino que con compasión, comprensión y amor. Y entonces Sasuke lo entendió. Todo este tiempo había querido seguridad cuando la seguridad perfecta estaba frente a él—el amor de Naruto. Naruto lo amaba tanto que no le importaría dar lo que más había querido desde que era un niño.

_**Sasuke, cuando me vuelva Rokudaime no entregue mi alma, no pude entregarla aunque hubiese querido, porque ya es tuya.**_

Finalmente comprendió lo que esas palabras significaban y maldito sea por ser tan ciego con inseguridades que no pudo ver la resplandeciente verdad.

Naruto escucho el papel ser roto en dos antes de sentirse empujado contra un pecho familiar y ser rodeado por cálidos brazos.

"Puedes ser el Hokage por cuanto quieras, Naruto, porque ahora está bien. Finalmente comprendo tus palabras," susurró Sasuke.

Naruto se inclino contra él. "Para ser un genio te tomo bastante, ¡bastardo!"

"Tu sacas lo mejor y peor de mi, dobe."

El rubio suspiro y ubico su cabeza contra el hombro izquierdo de su pareja. "Lamento lo del gancho y mi arrebato," dijo, su aliento desapareciendo contra el cuello de Sasuke y puso un suave beso sobre la cremosa piel.

Sasuke lo sostuvo más fuerte, "Siento mi soberbia y ser inmaduro." Ligeramente giro su cabeza para entregar un beso sobre la frente de Naruto.

"Siento haberte hecho sentir inseguro por el trabajo." Otro rose de sus labios contra el cuello.

"Siento haberte hecho sentir de esa forma por dios sabe cuánto." Otro topón en la frente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Naruto se pusiese a reír.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?"

Naruto ligeramente se inclino hacia tras y contesto "sólo encuentro nuestra situación divertida."

El capitán ANBU estaba por comentar que el no la veía de esa forma cuando sintió un delgado dedo ubicarse sobre sus labios y se encontró siendo absorbido por charcos azules que danzaban de alegría.

"Sólo bésame, bastardo."

Y Sasuke lo hizo.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… jojojo…capítulo trece arriba…. …es que como no había podido traducir…u.u un millón de disculpas…espero sea de su agrado este capítulo. ¬¬"…no se mal acostumbren… TT.TT

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**AlexaBlack19**: jejjeje, es que veras uno tiene que relajarse tambien XD , jejej una vez más mil disculpas...a todo esto, supuestamente este capítulo yo lo iba a subir el mismo día que subi los otros dos, pero justo se cayo internet, jejej y todos estos días había pensado que ya estaba arriba XD...

see,vienen cosas feitas...pero hay que tener fuerza,...y un buen pañuelo al lado...el Mpreg comienza en siguiente capítulo que emocion!!...

gracias por el review... ...espero que tes bien, saludos


	14. Chapter 14

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**La autora dice U**: Me gustaría considerar esto como el comienzo de la segunda temporada de este fic, ya que ahora envuelve niños. Sin embargo, así como lo mencione al final del capítulo 13, el foco de este fic continúa siendo la interacción de los dos como pareja, así que por lo mismo no hay necesidad de cambiarlo a la familia Uchiha. Por cierto, la interacción entre Kyuubi y Naruto tal vez sea confusa pero deseo que sea de esa forma, así que me disculpo por mi egoísmo.

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Sasuke se emociono tanto. ¿Por qué Kiba es ahora un Hyuuga? Bueno, él no es el heredero de su familia mientras que su esposa, Hinata, es la heredera de su familia así que él está unido dentro del clan Hyuuga. Es un viejo arreglo matrimonial. Eso le pasó a mi grandioso abuelo, su apellido, Igarashii se volvió XXXXX. ¿Me explico bien? Si están confundidos, sólo díganmelo e intentaré explicarlo mejor.**_

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Confesión **

Todos los amigos de Kiba y Hinata Hyuuga estaban reunidos en la casa principal para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de su primogénito, Hisayuki.

El Hokage, estando ocupado con su trabajo, fue la última persona en llegar. En vez de ir directamente al cuarto en el que los hombres estaban reunidos, decidió saludar primero a las chicas. Dios sus saludos y entonces encontró a Hisayuki queriendo ser cargado y no pudo resistir complacer al niño.

Las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron levemente cuando no vio que Naruto entrase al cuarto. Hace cinco minutos su corazón había anunciado la llegada de su pareja.

"¿Dónde está Naruto de todos modos?" Kiba, el Hyuuga heredero por matrimonio, pregunto en voz alta. La ausencia del rubio era lo único que detenía a Chouji de hacer su anuncio.

Sasuke suspiro, "Esta aquí. Iré por él."

Cuando Sasuke entro en el cuarto, su corazón se derritió al ver a Naruto con Hisayuki en sus brazos. Naruto tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y estaba haciendo ruidos de bebe. Su esposa se veía tan adorable de esa forma, que las ganas de tener un hijo suyo se intensificaron. Si sólo Naruto pudiese… sacudió su cabeza. Cuando eligió actuar por amor a su rubio, decidió abandonar el plan de revivir su clan. El nunca menciono sus ganas da querer un niño, no queriendo molestar o poner inseguro a Naruto con lo que nunca podría ser… nunca podría dar.

Naruto levanto la vista del muy inocente y adorable rostro cuando sintió a Sasuke. Simplemente había algo en el que nunca fallaba en llenar un cuarto, a pesar de su porte, con su presencia. Naruto le sonrió y lo observo mientras su esposo caminaba hacía él.

Sasuke le dio un beso rápido en su frente, "¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo, bastardo?"

"Dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo estuvo la misión bastardo?" contesto igual de silencioso, no queriendo molestar al niño en sus brazos.

"Adormecedor." Sasuke miró el pequeño niño, quien estaba moviendo sus manitas hacia él y comenzaba a gorgotear pequeños sonidos. "¿Mira eso? A Hisa-chan también le gusta el bastardo."

"¿Cómo no, si le gustan los idiotas?" fue la respuesta de Sasuke y ofreció su dedo para que la pequeña manito jugará con él.

Todas las muchachas, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura estaban en ensueños con la escena que se veía frente a ellas. Todas concordaban con que los tres se veían como una familia, lástima que Naruto no pudiese tener hijos.

* * *

Luego de la fiesta, la pareja Uchiha camino de la mano hacia su hogar.

**El no quiere un niño.**

**¿Cómo puedes saberlo, cachorro? Nunca le preguntaste. Sólo lo asumiste como él asumió que tu no podías tener niños.**

**No puedo, pero tú puedes hacerlo.**

**No te pasases de listo conmigo, mocoso.**

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando Naruto repentinamente se detuvo, tirando hacia tras de forma que ambos brazos estuvieran extendidos, unidos solo por cálidos dedos. El anillo de Naruto brillo bajo la luna.

"Dime lo que quieres," declaró Naruto.

"No, dime lo que tú quieres" dijo Sasuke pero su pareja era terca así que, sugirió, "¿A la cuantas de tres?"

Naruto asintió. Silenciosamente contaron mientras sus corazones se aceleraban.

"Quiero un hijo de nosotros," respondieron a la vez, y se veían sorprendidos de oirá la respuesta del otro.

**Ves cachorro, lo quiere. Y tendrías uno en este instante, si no me hubieses detenido de darte la parte que necesitabas.**

**Pensé que él no quería.**

**Bueno, pensaste mal.**

**Sólo has lo tuyo ahora.**

**Será un placer, cachorro. Un placer.**

"De hecho Sasuke, no puedo quedarme embarazado," explico Naruto, sus ojos estaban en cualquier lado menos en su esposo.

"Lo sé," contesto Sasuke, su voz desprovista de decepción.

"Pero, Kyuubi puede hacer que yo lo haga."

"¿Puede?"

Naruto estaba por explicar la situación pero Sasuke lo abrazo apretadamente. El rubio se aferro a Sasuke cuando lo escucho susurrar seductoramente, "¿Deberíamos comenzar a hacer uno ahora?"

Con esa malévola lengua haciéndole cosas en el lóbulo de su oreja, Naruto sólo pudo responder como respuesta. Los dos desaparecieron en un parpadeo, las palabras que Sasuke le dijo al Kyuubi retumbaron.

"_Gracias."_

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… jojojo…capítulo catorce…uf, no sé, lo traduje rápido así que no sé muy bien como habrá quedado, espero que bien… como ya ven…desde aquí parte el Mpreg….jojojojo

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**Selene Mindthelay:** ok... hare caso a tu consejo y continuare traduciendo, epseor que sigas interesada en la historia, muchas gracias por pasar y dejar un review .

**Murder.the.Gaa:** mm, sólo te puedo decir con tu desagrado por el Mpreg queno se centra en ello, mas bien en la relacion de pareja de Naruto y Sasuke, aunque claro ahora influenciada por los extras... eso sí, hay fics que se pasan con el Mpreg, lo que es yo... por culpa de esta autora comenze a leer Mpreg, antes no los pasaba... y ahora soy una fan empedernida de ellos. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado...

**AlexaBlack19:** mmm...extraño, si puede hacer...como dices omito las preguntas ... si el Mpreg ya esta aqui, en el siguiente capítulo muacacacaca

ajajaja TT-TT si falta todos esos todavia a ver en realidad faltan tan solo 74 capítulos ...espero que sigan la historia y no se extravien por el camino... jojo, suele pasar... toda mi familia es profesora...y yo toy estudiando arquitectura XD...soy un asco enseñando...así que no te preocupesO.O...ocurre muchas veces al día sólo te dire que descanses las neuronas y te relajes, porque si estas todo el día con eso en la cabeza te va a ir peor...lo vi en psicologia O.O..eso... muchas gracias a ti por tu comentario.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**La autora dice U**: Cuando Kyuubi dijo algo sobre darle las partes que el rubio necesitaba para quedar embarazado, me refiero a cosas tales como un útero, y que mantendrán al bebe. Mis disculpas por confundirlos chicos.

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** s—sonrió tímidamente—nueve meses de sufrimiento comprimidos en un capítulo, espero que no haya sido tan malo. Cuando estaba buscando en la red sobre cosas de embarazo, mi hermana me estaba mirando extrañamente. **_

_**Estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil pensando en el nombre del niño entonces decidí utilizar "Yuuzuki" porque es una de mis palabras favoritas. "Byakuya" suena raro en un nombre, de todas formas.**_

_**Intento utilizar ninguna palabra japonesa en mis fics pero esto se ah vuelto algo inevitable. Estoy pensando en utilizar "Father" y "Daddy" pero creo que "Otusan/Otousama" y "Chichiue" suena más apropiado. Si piensan de otra forma me lo pueden decir. No sean tímidos. –sonríe— **_

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Vida**

Sasuke no podía evitar la felicidad que surgía en él, ni la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro cada vez que su esposa corría al baño a vomitar. Sí, Naruto tenía ya dos meses de embarazo. Podía sentir el entusiasmo correr por sus venas cuando pensaba aquello, en seis meses sería papá.

"¿Qué hay con esa estúpida mirada de felicidad en tu rostro, bastardo?" pregunto molesto Naruto mientras se inclinaba contra la puerta del baño. Todo este embarazo lo estaba matando. Claro el había dispuesto esto únicamente por Sasuke pero no podía, por la vida que llevaba, comprender porque los vómitos matutinos, dolores de cabezas y demases lo acompañaban.

"Sasuke, quiero limonada del punto ciprés y youkan de más alta calidad con hojas doradas de Amaguriya."

"Pero, ¿no deberías desayunar primero? Tsunade-sama dijo—"

"Solo ve a traerme lo que quiero, ¡bastardo!" grito provocando que Sasuke gatease fuera de la cama para comprar lo que el rubio deseaba.

Sasuke no se molestaba cada vez que salía a traer lo que Naruto quería comer, incluso cuando seguía en pijama. Siempre pensaba que era lo menos que podía hacer cuando Naruto decidió pasar por todos los problemas que venían con el embarazo. También, estaba contento de que la comida que ansiaba fuera común—una limonada del restaurante más caro y el mejor youkan del País del fuego. Sasuke podía haber comprado y guardado el youkan en su casa pero Naruto estaba en contra de eso. Pero eso no era malo.

Lo que era malo era que de las seis cajas de youkan Naruto sólo comería la mitad de una, cortándolo en un perfecto rectángulo mientras el resto, lo cortaría en diferentes formas y tamaños y dejaría que él se las comiese. Sí, Uchiha Sasuke, tenía que comer todo eso o sufrir la ira y lagrimas de Naruto.

Nunca había comido tanto youken en su vida, hasta hace un mes. Los primeros cuatro días de comer tales dulces le provocaron tonsilitis, pero Sakura le dio una botella de medicina para esa enfermedad. Estaba agradecido de aquello, pero no lo detenía de desear estar en una misión o que las ansias de comer terminasen mañana mismo porque diablos, él definitivamente moriría de sobre consumo o diabetes.

* * *

Los ciudadanos se giraron o levantaron la mirada de lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo para observar a la pareja Uchiha que caminaba de la mano. Alguno de ellos sonreiría ante la escena conmovedora mientras otros se verían perturbados. Después de todo, el embarazo masculino en estos tiempos era más absurdo y extraño que el matrimonio homosexual.

Viendo a Naruto, la vasija del demonio, embarazado les recordaba lo que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo y los hacía concluir que era debido al demonio que eso podía pasar. Honestamente, odiaban ese hecho ¿pero que podían hacer? No podían hacer nada, mucho menos decir algo ofensivo, porque el niño que aún no nacía era un Uchiha y Naruto era un muy poderoso hokage, y un Uchiha por matrimonio, aliado de talentosos e inteligentes ninjas de Konoha, Kazekage y Hoshikage. Normalmente, los Kages de otras villas no se mezclaban con tales asuntos locales pero sabían que ambos Kages, especialmente Gaara del desierto, lanzarían al viento la precaución y mataría a todos los que se atrevieran a lastimar a su amigo. Con esto en mente, decidieron no prestar atención al embarazo de su Kage.

Inconsciente de las miradas de los ciudadanos, Naruto se detuvo tan repentinamente que un alarmado Sasuke lo observo.

"Camine extrañamente," dijo Naruto con un profundo entrecejo que cruzaba su frente.

Sasuke sabía eso, eso era porque el cuerpo de Naruto estaba acomodando el útero en su estomago. "No, lo hiciste."

"Pero la distancia entre mis pies es más grande en comparación con los tuyos."

"Eso es porque estas embarazado."

"Estoy gordo, camino extraño y tengo pigmentación facial. Soy feo," gimió, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas y sus labios formaban un puchero de pura decepción.

"Naruto, tú no eres feo."

"¿Así que no vas a dejarme?"

Sasuke dejó salir un suave suspiro, puso su cabeza contra la de Naruto y miro esos impresionantes ojos azules. "Lo diré de nuevo… no te dejaré. Nunca." Pensó que se quedaría ciego cuando una brillante sonrisa se poso sobre el inocente rostro de Naruto.

Naruto estaba tan alborozado que no noto que el color facial de Sasuke se volvió un poco más pálido cuando dijo, "¡vayamos a Amaguriya!"

* * *

Sasuke guardo una maliciosa mirada a dos de sus enemigos que se encontraban entre él y su hogar antes de que los quemase hasta la muerte.

"El capitán muestra más espíritu de lo normal," Ken, uno de los subordinados de Sasuke, comentó a su compañera, Yanagi, quien replico, "¿Dices que más cruel y terrorífico?" la sonrisa que poseía era cubierta por la máscara de porcelana que usaba, pero había sorna en su voz.

Hiko se ubico junto a Sasuke luego de despedazar a su enemigo en el aire. Incluso como un equipo, ellos nunca discutían mucho sobre sus vidas privadas, especialmente sobre la de su capitán, pero él no pudo permanecer en silencio en ese momento. "Está bien que se adelante, capitán. Podemos encargarnos de estos bastardos."

Por más que Sasuke quisiese estar junto a Naruto durante el parto, no podía ignorar la misión o la responsabilidad de su capitanía. Estaba seguro de que a su rubio no le gustaría que los dejara en medio del problema. "Gracias, pero tengo que observar el final de esta misión."

"Entonces terminemos con esto para que podamos ir a casa," respondió.

"Bien. Eso era lo que estaba esperando," dijo sarcásticamente Ken.

"Papi va a estar en casa dentro de tres horas," bromeo Yanagi.

Eso fue el término de su conversación mientras despedazaban a su enemigo. Nunca dejaron de mantener breves choques con sus oponentes así como quitaban vidas silenciosa, rápida y eficientemente como un ángel de la muerte.

* * *

Camino al cuarto de parto, Sasuke se encontró con una sonriente Sakura.

"¿Cómo está el dobe? ¿Todo salió bien? ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Esta en el cuarto 310."

Sasuke asintió y estaba por irse cuando la kunoichi peli rosa puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. "¡Felicitaciones! Ahora eres el padre de un saludable niño."

Su amigo pelinegro le dio una sonrisa debilitadora rodillas y derretidora de corazones, algo que nunca había visto hasta ahora. Es sorprendente como una persona puede afectar a otra, pensó mientras veía la desaparecida forma de Sasuke.

Sasuke tomo un profundo respiro antes de abrir silenciosamente la puerta del cuarto 310. Se le escapo el aliento cuando sus ojos reposaron sobre un durmiente Naruto, quien continuaba en su forma femenina, y su hijo.

_Hijo. Su propio hijo. Su familia. Su propia…_

Su mente ávidamente se enrolló a esas palabras que habían estado prohibidas para él hasta ahora. Sintió un nuevo tipo de felicidad y emoción explotar en su interior y lentamente cantando en sus venas. Ahora tenía una familia y ¡dios! Se sentía demasiado bien para ser cierto. Las emociones que sentía estaban más allá de las palabras y la imaginación. Sentía como si fuera a explotar con aquellos sentimientos.

Se aproximo a la cama y miro sus tesoros. Observo su niño y se pregunto si todos los bebes se veían tan frágiles, lindos y angelicales. Nunca se percato que estaba llorando hasta que sintió un dedo secar las lagrimas de su mejilla izquierda.

"Estas aquí," comentó Naruto con una cansada sonrisa. Sasuke sostuvo la morena mano y la beso suavemente como en reverencia. "Gracias."

"Siempre serán bienvenidas." Entonces Naruto miró a su hijo, "¿No vas a sostenerlo?"

"Todavía no me eh limpiado de la misión."

Naruto sólo sonrió comprendiéndolo y golpeo el lado derecho de su cama, indicándole a su esposo que se sentará allí. "Escoge su nombre."

"Yuuzuki," respondió inmediatamente Sasuke.

"¿Yuuzuki como la luna de la tarde?"

El ninja de pelo negro asintió. "Cuando la noche cae, sólo la luna puede mostrarle a las personas el camino y protegerlos. De un modo, nuestro hijo será aquel que haga eso por nosotros, especialmente, cuando en el camino nos perdamos."

"Ya veo. No está mal. ¿Probablemente pensaste bastante esto, no?" lo molesto.

"Vino a mi hace un minuto."

Entonces Naruto miró a su hijo en sus brazos, el rostro del niño hacia Sasuke. "Yuuzuki, saluda a tu Otousan. Sasuke, saluda a tu hijo."

La mirada de Sasuke se suavizo mientras observaba a su hijo, "hola, Yuuzuki."

Y Yuuzuki lentamente se estiró en su sueño, reaccionando inmediatamente a la voz de su Otousan.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… je nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué tal?...a mí me dejo re happy TT-TT es tan nanai esta pareja…sólo eso puedo decir…es lejos el fic por excelencia TT-TT si la autora se las mando con este fic…ahhh, espero que la traducción halla captado todo lo que la autora quería decir u.u por lo menos eso es lo que espero…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**AlexaBlack19:**jejeej, hay saca tu tus concluciones, jejeje no quiero estar contando que es lo que ocurre más adelante ... A mi me ocurrio lo mismo con el Mpreg, me puse a investigar de que trataba, jejeje XD creo que esa es la reacción de todos al leer de que trata el Mpreg... yo tuve la suerte de que me ocurriese eso...pero con una de gravitation O.O...es verdad, hay fics y fics...pero bueno... yo sólo puedo decir que a mi me va el Mpreg...es que es muy nanai... ...espero leerte y muchas gracia por el cumplido TT-TT ... pero te equivocas, la autora es la que se devana los sesos dando una historia increible yo sólo tradusco ... pero muchas gracias de todas formas... y un millon mil de gracias por el comentario...nos leemos, espero que este capítulo te agrade...

**CELESTE KAIRI .C.K:** Actualice lo mas pronto que pude, como siempre... así que en cuanto a eso no te preocupes, siempre actualizo cuando puedo, porque se lo que es el dolor de esperar una actualizacion que no llega, y por lo mismo no me gusta hacer eso... gracias por el extenso comentario XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**La autora dice U**:

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:** Normal 0 21 false false false ES-CL X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_Primero, simplemente no pude evitar incluir la línea 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Segundo, este capítulo fue escrito para mostrar algunos momentos de cómo la pareja Uchiha esta lidiando con la nueva adición familiar. No es mucho porque no estoy en mucho contacto con mi lado emocional. El próximo capítulo esta resumido en esta frase: el día que dijimos adiós o algo como eso. Pero no teman, no es un capítulo de muerte. –sonríe—_**

**

* * *

Capítulo XVI: Nosotros tres**

Sasuke entro en el cuarto y vio a su esposa durmiendo en la mecedora. Su hijo de cuatro meses, Yuuzuki, probablemente sintió su presencia porque abrió sus ojos y comenzó a batir sus pequeñas manitas como si dijese 'Otousama, estoy despierto. Mírame.' Y Sasuke lo hizo. No podía evitar preguntarse si su padre, Fugaku, alguna vez sintió el mismo cálido y poco claro sentimiento que ahora se desparramaba en su interior cada vez que miraba la espalda de él o la de Itachi cuando aún eran infantes. Le dio una ligera sacudida a su cabeza para deshacerse de tales pensamientos que siempre eran seguidos de malos recuerdos y se enfoco en Yuuzuki.

A excepción de sus ojos azules los que había heredado de su 'madre', Yuuzuki tenía la apariencia de un Uchiha, haciendo sentir orgulloso a Sasuke. Viendo que su hijo estaba completamente despierto y tenía una juguetona mirada en su rostro, decidió pasar tiempo con él. No queriendo despertar a Naruto, lentamente tomo a su hijo de sus brazos los que instintivamente se apretaron a su figura. Pestañas revolotearon, revelando unos atentos ojos azules pero tan pronto como el rubio vio quien era se relajo.

"Lo cuidaré mientras duermes," dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a acunar a Yuuzuki en sus brazos. Entonces agrego mientras ponía un beso en su frente, "Duerme en la cama."

* * *

Sasuke llevo a Yuuzuki a uno de los cuartos de la casa. Aquí, frente al templo familiar donde se honoraba a todos sus familiares muertos y al padre de Naruto—El Yondaime, dio sus respetos antes de lucir orgullosamente a su hijo. Una vez más.

"Mírenlo, mi heredero," murmuro Sasuke y su hijo sonrió como si comprendiera lo que su padre estaba diciendo. "Aquel que un día llevara orgullosamente el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda." Con esto, pequeños ojos azules, brillaron con inocente diablura, observaron a Sasuke, recordándole azules mármoles con los que solía jugar de niño. Entonces una pequeña mano comenzó a tirar un puñado de su cabello negro y cuando se volvió doloroso, se hecho hacia tras haciendo que su hijo canturreara de lo que parecía entretenido. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que agració su rostro y puso su cabeza sobre la de su hijo, tocando sus narices.

Observando esos inocentes ojos azules, juró que nunca se volvería como su padre, quien no pensaba en nada más que el clan y quien veía a sus hijos como nada más que armas para la gloria del nombre de la familia Uchiha. No, el nunca sería así. Naruto y él le darían una niñez que sería completamente diferente a la de ellos lo que no significaba que lo malcriarían. Yuuzuki no sería malcriado, demente o sediento de poder.

Sosteniendo a Yuuzuki en sus brazos, Sasuke no podía esperar a que creciera para enseñarle todas las cosas que había aprendido, y sin embargo quería que su hijo permaneciera de esta forma—vulnerable y abrasable. Suspiró. Estos sentimientos que acompañaban su nuevo rol lo confundían y al mismo tiempo lo sobrecogían enormemente, sin embargo, pensaba que era algo bueno.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, continuo jugando con Yuuzuki, algunas veces levantándolo en el aire o dejándolo caer levemente o asiendo sonidos de bebe para intentar comunicarse con él.

* * *

Cuando Naruto despertó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Yuuzuki. Siguiendo sus instintos 'maternales' y esa extraña pero natural conexión entre un padre y su hijo, fue al templo y encontró a sus dos personas más importantes durmiendo pacíficamente. Yuuzuki ubicado confortablemente sobre el pecho de Sasuke el que se había convertido en una maravillosa mecedora improvisada con su subir y bajar. Era una cálida escena y deseo que ese momento durará.

Sonriendo, puso una manta sobre ellos antes de irse a preparar la cena.

* * *

Por enésima vez en su vida, Naruto se sintió indefenso. No porque una vez más era el centro de burlas y maltratos sino porque Yuuzuki estaba hiriendo en fiebre y lloraba con todo lo que podía. Y todo lo que podía hacer era observar a Tsunade atendiéndolo en su cama, incapaz de aliviar su desagrado. Observo como su 'hermana' hacia que su pequeño bebiese tres gotas de medicina.

"No tienes que preocuparte," dijo Tsunade mientras dejaba que su chakra lentamente lo durmiese, "su sistema inmunológico está comenzando a mejorar."

Naruto retorció sus manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. "¿Estás segura?" pregunto. "Quiero decir, ¿Qué si es algo más que eso? Después de todo, la fiebre es la forma que tiene el cuerpo de dar señales de su condición. ¿Tal vez sea síntoma de una enfermedad incurable? ¿O está contaminado con un virus letal? ¿Un cáncer?" continuo murmurando toda clase de enfermedades, su paranoia lo controlaba sin percatarse de que Sasuke empalidecía y Tsuna se irritaba.

"¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!", ladró Tsunade. Sasuke frunció completamente disgustado con lo que había oído pero él no era el único ya que Naruto inmediatamente dejo de hacer lo que hacía para mirar de mala gana a la Godaime y gritar, "¡UCHIHA!"

En respuesta, la ninja médico sólo sonrió victoriosamente antes de decir "estoy feliz de que sigas atento." Dejo caer una ligera manta sobre Yuuzuki, quien ahora dormía confortable y pacíficamente, antes de levantarse de su silla para discutir unas cuantas cosas con los dos.

"No necesitan preocuparse, esto es normal," les dijo. Quería asegurarlos, especialmente cuando ninguno de los dos sabía algo sobre cosas tales como estas. "Denle de beber tres gotas de esto cada noche. Lo revisare en dos días." Tsunade frunció el ceño cuando se percato de que Naruto apenas la escuchaba. Obviamente, estaba atrapado en su propio mundo creado por sus miedos. "¿Estas escuchando?"

Naruto asintió inmediatamente, haciendo suspirar a Tsunade. "Le informaré más tarde," ofreció inmediatamente Sasuke, sabiendo que su esposa no estaba prestando atención.

Cuando Tsunade dijo todo lo que debía ser dicho, se marcho siendo acompañada hasta la puerta por Sasuke.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Naruto, mirando a Sasuke mientras este entraba a la casa. El ninja de pelo negro sonrió mientras se quitaba sus sandalias, "por supuesto. No soy el que está siendo poco atento."

Sasuke se veía tan calmado hasta el punto de ser casi despreocupado pero Naruto había aprendido a ver a través de esa fría fachada y sabía que estaba preocupado, probablemente más preocupado que él. Mientras su esposo pasaba junto a él, Naruto sujeto su muñeca, deteniendo a Sasuke, e inclino su frente contra la familiar espalda.

"El va a estar bien porque después de todo tiene al mejor medico," aseguro el rubio. Sintió que Sasuke asintió antes de que su mano fuese apretada suavemente.

"Si, las cosas andarán bien."

_Tienen que andar,_ pensó Naruto.

Continuara…

* * *

La tipeja que traduce… fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, hace mucho que no actualizaba…lo sé, es que eh tenido trabajo en la universidad y no me queda mucho tiempo para traducir y cuando tengo tiempo no hago nada más que dormir para descansar, nuevamente un millón de disculpas…trataré de actualizar pronto… dudo que hoy suba otro capítulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC**

**alexiel1086: **ajajaj, muchas gracias por el review... me alegro que te guste la forma en que tradusco, lo que es yo, desde ya te pido disculpas, porque siento que la traduccion de este caítulo fue baja, probablemente porque la hice apresurada... en todo caso espero que se entienda lo que quiere decir la autora y que te alla agradado ...

**uchihanaru7:** jejeje, y que te parecio el original??..leiste toooodos los capítulos??, jejeje sí a decir verdad es bastante peculiar...O.O yo cuando leo traducciones hago lo inverso, primero lo leo en ingles y luego en español...O.O...claro que no me olvido de la gente que pasa a comentar aunque sea un poquito ...muchas gracia spor tu review... PD: a que se vienen buenos dramones jojojojo

**AlexaBlack19: **sip, ya viste que la utora cumplio con su palabra, ella dijo que no iba a centrarse en el mpreg, sino en la pareja y pues que quedo muybien ese capitulo ... jejeje concordamos con eso...de esta forma le da su toque al fic ...gracias por el review, y tu cuidate tambien, espeor que puedas disfrutar de este capítulo O.O


	17. Chapter 17

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**La autora dice ^^U**:

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Sí, Yuu-chan tiene 4 años. Es una lástima que no apareciera en este capítulo. En el próximo capítulo, Sasuke se encuentra asimismo en presencia de un hermoso atardecer.**_

_**¿Les gustaría que escribiese un capítulo sobre el nuevo cruzamiento de la sangre Uchiha? Digo, sangre Uchiha+Kyuubi+Naruto=cosas nuevas. ¿O preferirían que simplemente me pusiera salvaje y matase a cualquiera que se me diese la gana? –sonríe—**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XVII: Separación**

Luego de trabajar y pasar tiempo de calidad con Yuuzuki, ahora con 4 años de edad, Naruto se remojaba en la bañera. Mientras se relajaba a la vez admiraba el cuerpo de Sasuke quien perezosamente se tomaba una ducha. Tragó el suspiro que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios y ordeno asimismo dejar de babear.

Naruto sintió vergüenza cuando apreció que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar con tan sólo observar. En parte sorprendía, divertía y perturbaba a Naruto que a pesar de las innumerables veces que había tocado, probado, sentido y marcado ese cuerpo, aún no le era suficiente. Conocía la obsesión. Conocía a Sasuke.

Sasuke apago la ducha y miro a Naruto por sobre sus hombros. Observo a Naruto y casi en un trance, vio como el rubio estiraba su brazo derecho hacia él, el agua resbalando y cayendo desde esa extremidad. Si ese simple acto no convenció al capitán ANBU, entonces la provocativa sonrisa del rubio lo hizo.

El momento en que Sasuke se ubico en una cómoda posición dentro de la bañera, Naruto se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

"Sasuke," respiro, su voz llena de necesidad. Procedió a lloverle el cuello con besos de suaves roses.

"¿Ya estas así de duro?" Sasuke pregunto impresionado. Pero lo que lo sorprendió aun mas fue la respuesta inmediata de su cuerpo. ¿El anhelar el toque de alguien tanto como para volverte loco… era un crimen? Los sentimientos por su esposo eran tan profundos que se transformaron en una adicción.

"Tú no te quedas muy atrás," respondió Naruto mientras sentía que la hombría de Sasuke se endurecía en un flash. El rubio junto sus ingles haciendo que los ojos negros se oscurecieran todavía más que el oscuro cielo de la noche.

El agua alrededor de ellos había estado cálida pero con las caricias de Naruto, se volvió lo suficiente cálida como para quemar a Sasuke pero no le importo. Amaba esta clase de temperatura porque este era Naruto, su insaciable deseo y pasión, y por supuesto, era la carrera hacia ese momento donde eran una totalidad, uno solo.

"Ya te estoy extrañando," confeso Naruto entre dulces gemidos. No quiero que te vayas, era el significado oculto de su confesión. No le gustaba el hecho de haber asignado a Sasuke a un equipo de 2 jounin y 1 chuunin para una misión de un año de duración, pero hizo su elección como hokage. Neji fue su primer candidato ya que sus habilidades encajaban mejor para el lugar donde iban, pero el genio Hyuuga continuaba con su equipo haciendo misiones y regresaría en una semana. Sin embargo, la misión no podía esperar así que ubico al segundo mejor candidato, Sasuke.

"Yo también," Sasuke le susurro de regreso. Quiero quedarme. Sus ojos entreabiertos estaban cristalizados mientras se adentraba en la bienvenida calidez de Naruto. Definitivamente extrañaría todo lo que fuera Naruto; todo lo que fuera ellos. ¿Cuándo marcharse a una misión de larga duración se había vuelto tan doloroso?

"Quédate dentro de mi toda la noche." No era una orden o un pedido. Era un ruego, uno desesperado.

"De hecho, ese es mi plan."

Y entonces no hubieron mas palabras mientras el placer se apoderaba de sus mentes, haciéndolos incapaces de pensar. Todo lo que podían hacer era sentir y dejar que la desesperación controlara su pasión. } Era un acto de entregar y recibir; conquista y rendición; empujar y jalar; dominación y sumisión. Era un proceso perfecto, un excelente flujo, un casi interminable proceso y el saber que cuando llegara el mañana estarían separados hacía las cosas más intensas.

Cuando terminaron, descansaron un poco antes de ir a la cama a hacer el amor un ay otra vez sin molestarse en secarse.

Continuara…

* * *

La tipeja que traduce… sí, lo sé…es cortito…por eso lo traduje hoy…en este poco ratito que tuve libre… es que no tengo más tiempo…TT-TT proyectos y proyectos….no me queda tiempo para meterme al pc… espero que les guste…no soy muy dotada para escribir lemon, pero hice lo que pude TT-TT weno….sería eso…O.O…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC  
**

**BlutrisseSphinx666: **Hola, jjeje se agradece el hecho de que dejes el comentario...no importa si va por adelantado...suponiendo que despues te arrepientas XD. Es que es imposible no amar esta historia, porque a pesar de ser un mpreg lo trata de una forma más realista...nanaiii. tan linda esta historia. u///u muchas gracia spor el cumplido te pasaste jejeje, no es paciencia es amor al arte O.O...en serio para mi no es una tortura hacerlo, lo hago con más agrado cuando se que hay gente interesada en leerlo. mmm si no son tantos ahora solo me quedan 71 capítulos y termino...no es tanto O.O...jejej no te preocupes que esta historia no la dejo de traducir hasta que la termine... me carga abortar la mision...XD... muchas gracias por el review,que ayuda a la moral, e intentare no decaer en mis traducciones...byebye...tu = cuidate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**La autora dice ^^U**:

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: ** Normal 0 21 false false false ES-CL X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**_Pude haberlo llamado Akatsuki (ocaso, crepúsculo)-suda-. O Shokou (primer rayo de luz del día, alba) o Akebono (elegante ocaso). El anterior suena muy femenino y Akebono simplemente no suena. Akemi también suena femenino pero juro que es el nombre de un hombre. Significa hermoso ocaso._**

**_Resumen del próximo capítulo: la pareja Uchiha se mantiene congelada en su lugar y todo lo que pueden hacer es ver en trance como Yuuzuki es quemado hasta morir. Mientras Naruto comienza a negar histéricamente lo que está ocurriendo frente a sí, Sasuke se pregunta entumecidamente cual es el propósito de su poder cuando ni siquiera puede proteger a una de sus personas importantes._**

**_Hahahahah okay piiiiiiip-retrocede lentamente-, calmémonos. Mantengan la calma. Sabrán más el próximo capítulo. No tiene que pincharme con sus tenedores, ¡diablos!_**

**

* * *

Capítulo XVIII: Su Regreso**

Un viajero y cansado Sasuke se paro frente a la puerta principal de su hogar, observándola unos cuantos segundos antes de entrar. Al momento que entro, el olor de Naruto, el cual definía el olor de su hogar en todo sentido, se precipitó en sus sentidos, casi sofocándolo de un buen modo. No le hubiese importando en ese momento morir, porque si lo hiciese en ese instante moriría feliz.

Siguiendo los pequeños ruidos, camino hacia la cocina donde vio a su hijo, de ahora cinco años, ayudando a Iruka a limpiar los platos. Lo inundo el orgullo, esta vez casi ahogándolo a la vez que veía como Yuuzuki se parecía más y más a él con cada día que pasaba. Se veía exactamente igual a…

"Estoy en casa," dijo provocando que ambos hombres saltaran. Iruka se veía sorprendido de encontrar al ninja pelinegro allí ya que se esperaba que llegase al día siguiente. Yuuzuki, por otro lado, se veía tan feliz que sus ojos azules parecían brillar.

"Bienvenido a casa, otousan," saludo felizmente mientras se lanzaba sobre su padre. Sus manos aún mojadas tiraban casi tímidamente a su padre.

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas, coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño Uchiha para revolverle su pelo negro. "¿Has sido un buen niño?"

Su hijo inmediatamente asintió. "Comencé a leer algunos de tus pergaminos y el tío Kakashi comenzó a darme entrenamiento de supervivencia." Al escuchar esto, Sasuke espero que cierto libro naranjo no fuese visible durante su entrenamiento o desataría un infierno.

"Eso es impresionante," dijo antes de mirar su alrededor, "¿Y donde esta chichue?"

"Yuu-chan, ¿te gustaría decirle nuestra sorpresa o mostrársela?" preguntó Iruka, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Sasuke levanto una ceja en confusión y en una silenciosa pregunta antes de que se encontrase asimismo siendo arrastrado hacia un cuarto que sabia estaba vacío. Sin embargo, se percato de que estaba equivocado ya que el cuarto se veía como cualquier habitación de niños repleta de coloridos juguetes y ropa de bebé.

_¿Podría ser?_

Y en el centro de la habitación había una cuna de madera sobre la que Naruto se inclinaba, una sutil sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

"Otousan está en casa," anunció ruidosamente Yuuzuki. Naruto se giró hacia la puerta y sus ojos se dilataron. Se enderezo y una tímida sonrisa toco sus labios. Frente a Sasuke, Naruto, quien no había visto por 369 días, 10 horas y 53 minutos (no es que estuviese contando), se sentía tan temeroso.

El peso extra, la pigmentación de la piel y otras cosas provocadas por el embarazo hace tiempo habían desaparecido, Naruto sabía eso, pero seguía preocupado de su apariencia, entre otras cosas. ¿Seguía siendo atractivo? ¿Sexy? ¿Sasuke todavía lo querría?

_**Cachorro, ¡Es del Uchiha de quien estamos hablando!**_

_**Es por eso que estoy preocupado y más todavía por esos jodidos sueños.**_

_**Esos eran sólo sueños y nada más, mocoso.**_

Sasuke se aproximo a la cuna y como había pensado, vio como dormía un bebé de cabello negro y piel morena. Su mente inmediatamente señalo que ese bebé era suyo. Su segundo hijo con Naruto. Él, Sasuke estaba seguro de que el bebé era un hombre, definitivamente había sido concebido en la noche de su partida. ¿No era fantástico que inconscientemente hubiese dejado una parte de él en Naruto para formar una nueva vida?

Naruto miró a Sasuke mientras veía a su bebé. El inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke lo preocupo y los sueños que había tenido durante su embarazo, que lo habían acechado; que se veían tan reales y tal era el miedo asociado a ellos que siempre lo dejaban depresivo y llorando. Como en sus sueños, Sasuke no reconocería al bebé; acusaría a Naruto de adulterio; lo abandonaría por alguien más o regresaría con la persona con quien tuvo una aventura durante su misión encubierta. El nunca había dicho…

"Lamento no haber estado a tu lado."

El nunca diría eso mucho menos con voz gentil. ¿Eh?

"¿Qué?" pregunto Naruto, no muy seguro de si había oído bien o se lo había imaginado.

Había una huella de diversión en la voz de Sasuke pero lo repitió con una voz aun más gentil que hace un segundo atrás. "Lamento no haber estado a tu lado."

Iruka noto la mirada que se estaban dando esos dos—la presa y el depredador. Aunque no pudiese señalar cuál era el rol de cada uno no importaba, lo que importaba era que tenía que sacar a Yuuzuki.

"Por cierto, Yuu-chan, Kakashi llegó ayer de su misión."

"¿De veras? ¿Cómo no me visito?"

El profesor sonrió excusándose, y espero que no se estuviese sonrojando mientras decía, "estaba cansado." Era una mentira. Kakashi no estaba cansado por la misión sino por la actividad que ambos realizaron el instante que el jounin de pelo plateado puso un pie dentro de su casa. "Pero si menciono que tenía muchas cosas que compartir contigo. Podemos ir ahora ya que no tiene nada más que hacer. De hecho te puedes quedar a dormir."

Yuuzuki estaba en éxtasis. Amaba quedarse a dormir especialmente en la casa de Iruka. Se había estado quedando allí de forma frecuente, tanto que al final Iruka y Kakashi le habían dado un closet propio, lleno de su ropa. "¿Puedo preguntarle primero a mis padres?" "¿Por qué mejor no le dejamos una nota?" sugirió Iruka o para ser más exacto, ordeno suavemente. "Apresurémonos antes de que Kakashi se aburra."

Y mientras los dos caminaban hacia la puerta, Yuuzuki pregunto, "¿Están bien esos dos? ¿Estará bien Akemi?" no comprendía la situación pero si sentía el cambio en la atmosfera y eso lo inquietaba.

Iruka automáticamente asintió. "Otousan hablara con chichiue sobre Akemi-chan," dijo mientras su mente conjuraba imágenes de la 'charla' de la pareja.

Yuuzuki sujeto la mano de su tío y con grandes e inocentes ojos preguntó, "¿Por qué tu cara esta roja?"

"¡N-n-no está roja!" tartamudeo y silenciosamente maldijo su instintivo sonrojo, su mente y su pervertido amante.

"¡mentira! Se está poniendo más roja," señalo el niño antes de reventar en risas.

* * *

"¿Tuviste antojos de youkan de nuevo?" preguntó Sasuke mientras cerraba la distancia entre Naruto y él.

"Nop. Esta vez sólo fueron conos de helados," fue la respuesta del rubio mientras regresaba el abrazo.

"Probablemente torturaste a todos para que comieran contigo," comento el de pelo negro mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre una mota de pelo rubio. Respiró profundamente, permitiendo que la esencia de Naruto se aferrara a él con toda seguridad.

"No lo hice. Pero las chicas normalmente me acompañaban a la heladería o los chicos me traían una caja de helados cuando iban a mi oficina. Y a veces, yo compraba helado y Yuu-chan y yo lo compartíamos." Naruto suspiró suavemente permitiendo que la calidez de Sasuke lo arropara como un capullo.

"¿Y, cual es su nombre?"

"Nació en el ocaso así que decidí ponerle Akemi." Naruto se inclinó para ver cualquier reacción de Sasuke pero no hubo ninguna.

Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario o alguna reacción, porque en ese momento había algo que lo estaba inquietando y estaba clavándose desesperadamente en su conciencia pero antes de que se pudiese enfocar en ello, se encontró distraído por azules ojos que lo observaban expectantemente.

"Es un nombre encantador nombre, dobe," dijo sarcasticamente antes de agregar, "por un segundo pese que lo habías llamado como algún tipo de ramen."

El puchero del más joven provoco una instantánea reacción en su esposo. El negro de los ojos de Sasuke se puso intenso, acalorado y capturaron los ojos azules de Naruto con su propia fuerza de gravedad.

Sasuke creía que comprendía la profundidad de cuanto había extrañado a su rubio pero al mirar esos charcos azules y perderse en ellos, comprendió que se equivocaba. Repentinamente se sintió débil y fuerte; cansado y enérgico, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Era normal sentir esto frente al objeto de dependencia luego de no haberlo visto por un largo tiempo?

"Te extrañe, bastardo," susurro Naruto, sus dientes atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo tiritar a Sasuke. Y su mente lo llevo a esa noche cuando su nombre salió en tropel de esos deliciosos labios como hierro fundido.

"Aún no has cenado. ¿Te gustaría comer ahora?"Preguntó repentinamente el rubio.

"No tengo hambre de comida en este instante," respondió roncamente Sasuke a la vez que comenzaba a trabajar en las ropas de Naruto.

"¿Te gustaría saber más sobre mi segundo embarazo?" presiono Naruto, sus manos se estaban moviendo por su cuenta, desarmando a Sasuke. Sus caricias eran lentas, deliberadas y provocadoras.

"Más tarde."

"Ah sí. Después de todo, estas cansado. ¿Cama?"

"Mucho más tarde."

"Entonces, ¿Comenzamos a hablar sobre la misión?"

Sasuke gruño. Le molestaba que Naruto continuase calmado y normal por sus caricias pero lo que más le molesto fue la última pregunta. Miró a su esposa sólo para encontrar sus lujuriosos ojos azules bailando traviesamente y comprendió que únicamente estaba siendo provocado. Pero incluso entonces, la respuesta de Sasuke no cambió.

"Al diablo con eso."

Por corto que hubiese sido el tiempo que Naruto lo hubiese molestado con esas preguntas, Sasuke intento regresarle el favor, pero no con palabras. Capturo esos suaves labios, meciendo al rubio con el primer golpe de lujuria que se había arremolinado entre ellos el momento que pusieron los ojos sobre el otro. Sus caricias, ligeras y provocadoras como eran, también eran tórridas. Dejo que su mano se deslizara contra la virilidad de Naruto, provocando que el rubio abriese y cerrase la boca en incitante shock.

"E-estoy tiritando. ¿No es un poco extraño?" comento Naruto cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke en su pecho, cerrándose sobre un pezón.

Sasuke nunca levanto la mirada de su labor mientras contestaba, "yo también te quiero."

Peleando por aire, el rubio dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. "¡Dios! Sasuke, yo-"

Los ojos azules destellaron. Los ojos negros ardieron. Susurrando pasión. La lujuria ardió. El deseo se agito. La lógica y la razón fueron sofocadas y calladas. El control se perdió en el ataque de los poderosos sentimientos. Naruto estaba contento. Sasuke estaba completo.

_Quiero sentir más… más… más, ¡diablos!_ Esas palabras retumbaron dentro de la cabeza de Sasuke hasta el punto de la locura. Asolo a Naruto. Dejó que su boca, su lengua y sus manos reclamaran su propiedad.

A cambio, Naruto ultrajo a Sasuke. Dejo que sus manos ciegamente vagaran en la liza piel y que su boca marcase su tesoro, todo por la seguridad de refrescar su memoria y de sentirlo una vez más.

En la ausencia de Sasuke, fue perseguido por pequeñas sonrisas, roncas risas, negros ojos, cálidas manos y una suave voz. Anhelo y soledad lo visitaban en conjunto, mano a mano y alegremente lo molestaban con imágenes pero se mantuvo firme. Y ahora Sasuke estaba de regreso, presionado contra él y sabía que esto era su recompensa.

Naruto giro su cabeza, omitiendo deliberadamente los dedos que Sasuke quería que succionase. "No. No necesito preparación," balbuceó. Correcto, Sasuke estaba cerca, pero seguían separados y no podía continuar soportándolo. No podía esperar. Con sus fuerzas restantes, enrollo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del otro.

El ninja pelinegro frunció el ceño. "Te lastimaras, Naruto. Hace bastante que-"

"Es por eso que lo quiero ahora, porque ha pasado tiempo-" dejo escapar un gemido mientras se veía empujado contra la fría pared.

Sin ningún aviso, Sasuke entro en el de una sola y poderosa estocada. El grito de Naruto fue acallado por un cálido y tórrido beso. Lagrimas saltaron en sus ojos mientras se sentía rasgado por el dolor y el placer. Esos dos se habían fundido en uno y fluían por sus venas como lava. Pero un momento después, la sensación de ser llenado a rebosar y la calidez de Sasuke, vencieron el dolor y sólo había placer. Placer entumecedor de mente y corazón.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes. Naruto estaba apretado y caliente alrededor de él, sintiéndose mareado con la sensación tan familiar.

Durante la misión, mientras sus camaradas dormían y soñaban en los brazos de sus compañeros nocturnos, Sasuke estaba solo en su fría cama, sufriendo la burla del silencio. Se sacudía y giraba, soñando con un par de ojos azules; o dulce risa; o melodiosa voz; o un familiar cuerpo respirando bajo él y en una hambrienta boca cerrada sobre la suya. Algunas veces se encontraba asimismo en un completo estado de mal humor, que había sido una sorpresa para el que a pesar de eso no había echado a perder la misión. Afortunadamente se había terminado. La misión había sido llevada a cabo y su sufrimiento se había terminado porque en la apretada calidez de Naruto y en su dulce abrazo, Sasuke finalmente estaba en su hogar.

"Naruto, estoy en casa," murmuro roncamente entre profundas estocadas.

"Bienvenido, Sasuke," fue la gutural respuesta.

Continuara….

* * *

La tipeja que traduce… je!!! TT-TT mil disculpa…pero es que no eh tenido tiempo de traducir…y aproveche de traducir ahora…porque todavía resisto en pie…TT-TT y porque sé que mañana no voy a tener tiempo de traducir…TT-TT …por fin me voy a mi cama…. espero les guste el capítulo…jejeje siii…contiene lemon….O.O…pero sigo pensando q no se me da eso de traducir lemon…. además que me da wewenza…XD…. Espero que les guste…y mil perdones por no actualizar hace tiempo, siendo que dije que por lo menos iba a actualizar una vez por semana…sin embargo seguiré intentado llevar ese ritmo u.u…eso…disfruten…O.O

Por fin voy a dormir..jojoo tres días sin dormir…O.o!!...se acabo…hoy duermo…wenas noches Û.Û

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-CL X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Alexiel1086:** siii, actualice… es que como no voy a dedicar tiempo, si es un compromiso que tengo… y cuando uno se compromete tiene que cumplir… muchas gracias por encontrar entretenida la versión en español (la que yo traduzco XD)… claro que esta buena la historia y como dice una novela de mi país…Lo mejor está por venir O.O… a todo esto ¿en que capítulo vas en ingles?... jejeje

**Manzanita Roja: **jejeje muchas gracias por decir que te agrado la traducción, pues. Primero que nada disculpa por la tardanza y en segundo espero que no varié tu opinión con este… muchas gracias por el review…


	19. Chapter 19

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**La autora dice ^^U**:

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Chicos, ¿Todavía quieren pincharme con sus afilados y embotados tenedores? Lo siento, si los hice pensar algo más. Pero oigan, hubo una pequeña demostración de la nueva línea Uchiha y algunos asesinatos al azar. Aunque una advertencia, aún no termina. ¡En serio!**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Naruto se da cuenta que después del incidente, Yuuzuki se está alejando de ellos. ¿Qué pasa Yuuzuki?**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XIX: La Sombra de la Muerte**

Yuuzuki sabía que su presencia era esperada en la torre Hokage ya que se había hecho un hábito que él la visitara para observar como su chichiue daba órdenes o admirar las fieras mascaras que algunos ninjas utilizaban a veces, pero no podía quitar sus ojos de las puertas que llevaban a afuera.

Siempre se preguntaba que había más allá de las murallas de concreto que rodeaban la villa y les había preguntado a sus padres, incluso a sus tíos, pero lo único que había obtenido era la misma respuesta: tipos malos. Sin embargo, no les creía así que había planeado salir y ver por sí mismo.

Había ingeniado un plan. Era un plan muy sencillo, había sido utilizado en tiempos anteriores así que quizás fuera inefectivo. Pero siendo el genio que era, llego a la conclusión que debido a su sobreutilización ya nadie esperaría que lo usasen.

Yuuzuki saco al gato que había atrapado de la caja y lo dejo detrás de los arbustos, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que el gato estuviese enredado con las ramas.

El guardia de turno inmediatamente se tenso cuando noto que los arbustos frente a él comenzaban a moverse y cuando oyó un extraño sonido que venía desde ese mismo lugar, miró a su costado para pedirle a su compañero que revisara el lugar. Desafortunadamente, recordó que su compañero había dicho que iba a orinar. Gruñendo, creó inmediatamente un clon de sí mismo y le ordeno que se quedara mientras el revisaba lo que era ese ruido.

Yuuzuki no estaba impresionado por la apariencia del clon debido a que ya había leído sobre aquellos hace unos meses, así que incluso lo estaba esperando. Sonriendo, y con la cautela innata de todo niño travieso comenzó a tomar su rumbo hacia afuera.

"¡Misión cumplida!" balbuceo por debajo mientras se apresuraba, dejando que su lado aventurero lo guiara. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran en sus alrededores, captando toda la belleza natural que estaba oculta por los muros de la villa y que se descubría ante sus ojos. Contó los pájaros sobre los que sus ojos se posaban, tomando nota de sus colores para comentárselo a sus padres. Dejo que sus pulmones se llenasen del fresco aire que sólo podía estar presente en un bosque. Permitió que sus manos se deslizaran por los amplios troncos y juguetearan con la hierba que crecía a su alrededor. Y cuando se cansó, decidió regresar a casa. Sin embargo, se percato de que no podía encontrar el camino de regreso y el miedo comenzó a elevarse en su interior, acarreando lágrimas a sus ojos.

Casi dio un brinco cuando oyó que alguien dijo arrastrando sus palabras, "¿estás perdido, jovencito?" se giro bruscamente sólo para encontrar a un hombre sonriéndole e inmediatamente lo considero su salvador. Asintió inmediatamente.

"Entonces ven, te llevaré de regreso a la Villa Konoha." El hombre sonrió mentalmente mientras notaba el símbolo de la espalda de la polera de Yuuzuki. Sabía quiénes eran sus padres y pensó que el chico era un rehén perfecto. En poco tiempo tendría la información primordial de Konoha y su grupo obtendría buen beneficio de ella vendiéndola. Pensando esto sofoco las ganas de reírse victoriosamente.

Yuuzuki se dirigió asía el extraño. Tan aliviado estaba que nunca jamás se molesto en dudar del hombre, mucho menos cuestionar sus intensiones. Lo siguió y los minutos comenzaron a pasar, Yuuzuki estaba perturbado. Sus instintos le decían que estaba siendo alejado de su hogar.

"Caballero, creo que este no es el camino hacia la Villa," dijo, su voz demostraba preocupación.

"Chico, quien se perdió no debería decir eso," el extraño respondió en una forma que al pequeño niño no le gusto.

Temiendo y dudando del hombre, Yuuzuki comenzó en pensar en un plan para escapar. A mitad de camino, se percato de que ya no estaban solos. Había otros hombres y todos le sonreían como si él fuera su comida.

Su 'salvador' entonces lo miro maléficamente y con una enferma sonrisa, "¡mejor se obediente hijo o te matare!"

El miedo aferro por completo a Yuuzuki en su frió abrazo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir mecánicamente.

_Otousan, chichiue, sálvenme._

* * *

"¿Sucede algo malo, Naruto-sama?" pregunto Konohamaru cuando Naruto pareció congelarse instantáneamente en su silla. Casi entro en pánico cuando vio que el rostro de su hermano mayor parecía contorsionarse de dolor mientras una morena mano sujetaba la parte de la toga que estaba sobre su corazón.

"Creo que estoy bien," dijo, intentando calmar su repentinamente adolorido corazón y librarse del nudo que le hacía difícil respirar. "Yuuzuki… ¿Dónde está de todas formas?"

"Ahora que lo menciona, esta 35 minutos tarde." Konohamaru frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que era extraño que Yuuzuki estuviera atrasado en sus visitas.

Incapaz de detener su preocupación, Naruto dejo que su chakra se desparramara por toda la villa incluso si tal proceso agotaba su energía. Nunca dejo que su chakra dejara sin revisar alguna esquina o callejón o incluso cualquier lugar donde fuera posible esconderse mientras buscaba un chakra familiar. Cuando no lo sintió, permaneció calmado, a pesar del temor que ahora fluía dentro de él y volvió a revisar. Cuando falló una vez más, apretó sus puños ignorando el dolor que sentía mientras sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas.

"¡Raidoh!" llamo Naruto y en un instante se escucho un 'poof' mientras Raidoh aparecía. "Pregúntales a los guardias de turno si dejaron a alguien pasar o si abandonaron su puesto."

Sintiendo la tensión de la atmosfera y el aura que el Rokudaime estaba emanando, el ninja sólo asintió antes de desaparecer justo cuando Neji entraba en el cuarto.

"Naruto, sentí tu chakra. ¿Qué ocurre?" Por la forma en que miraba su amigo, Neji sabía que tenía que ser malo.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese responder, Udon entro en el cuarto trayendo un pequeño pergamino.

"Naruto-sama, Raidoh me pidió que le entregara esto a usted. Dijo que había sido arrojado por un águila."

El hokage lo tomo y observo su cresta—el kanji de dragón dentro de un círculo sellando el pergamino. Sabía que el símbolo pertenecía a uno de los grupos de bandidos más crueles y despiadados, abrió la carta.

"¡Culiados de mierda!" siseo a la vez que golpeaba el papel sobre la mesa haciendo que los otros tres ninjas saltaran más de temor que de sorpresa ya que era muy extraño que Naruto usase esas palabras, mucho menos que las dijese en un tono lleno de desprecio y furia.

Konohamaru camino hacia él y leyó la carta en voz alta para beneficio de Udon debido a que Neji ya había activado su byakugan.

"Honorable Rokudaime, el tiempo de escoger entre tu villa y tu hermoso niño a llegado. Si tu hijo es más importante para ti espero información confidencial sobre Konoha a cambio de su libertad a la medianoche. Cualquier movimiento sospechoso será visto como un ataque y Yuu-chan morirá. Mira el mapa de abajo para ver el lugar de reunión. Si es lo último, nuestra pared puede acomodar otra encantadora decoración. A sido una opinión común entre nosotros que la cabeza de Yuu-chan es perfecta para adornar nuestra encantadora casa. Te podemos enviar su cuerpo decapitado tan pronto como nos sea posible. Saluda atentamente, Ryuuou."

"Voy a preparar mi equipo al igual que el de Shino," anuncio inmediatamente Neji de forma fría.

"No necesitas hacer eso," susurro Naruto severamente. Y si no conocieran perfectamente el carácter e su hokage, hubiesen pensado que había elegido por completo a la Villa por sobre su hijo.

"Yo iré a salvarlo."

"Pero Naruto-sama," intervino Udon, "eso sería poner su vida en peligro. ¿Por qué no deja que el ANBU lo haga?" el más joven no pudo evitar tiritar a la vez que se encontraba asimismo bajo los gatunos ojos rojos de Naruto.

"Porque **mi** hijo espera que yo lo salve."

"Entonces deja que mi equipo te acompañe, Naruto. De esa forma, podremos eliminar cualquier amenaza hacia tu persona," sugirió Neji pero su amigo sacudió su cabeza. "Neji, aunque un ataque a la villa por parte de ese grupo es improbable, sólo para asegurarnos reúne a todos los guardias ANBU que están en la villa e informales un código A-1."

"Entonces código A-1 será," Neji repitió en entendimiento.

"Quiero que tu manejes todo esto," continuo Naruto entonces miro a sus otros dos subordinados, "no alertes a nadie más. Dile a Ino que iré por Akemi-chan tan pronto como pueda."

"¿Qué del plan B?" pregunto Konohamaru, sabiendo que el hombre mayor siempre tenía un plan B. Diablos, incluso plan C si la situación lo requería.

Naruto sonrió secamente, "no hay necesidad de plan B." Estaba por alcanzar la manilla de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe permitiendo ingresar a Sasuke y a su equipo que acababa de llegar de una misión.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando noto la sofocante tensión que rodeaba la oficina y lo frunció aún más cuando noto los ojos rojos de Naruto.

"Naruto,-" fue interrumpido mientras Naruto ponía su cabeza sobre su pecho, buscando silenciosamente seguridad. Oyó más de lo que Naruto sintió cuando tomo un trago de aire antes de susurrar, "Yuuzuki esta capturado como rehén por la facción de Ryuu."

Al oír esto, Sasuke se mantuvo enraizado al suelo, su sangre corrió fría antes de que flameara una vez más tiñendo sus ojos de rojo carmesí. Instantáneamente apretó la mano de Naruto en silencioso consuelo porque sabía que su esposa lo necesitaba.

"Voy a salvarlo," susurro Naruto antes de caminara dejándolo atrás. No le pidió a Sasuke que viniese con él ni le ordeno que se quedara. Dejo que su esposo decidiera.

Sin dudarlo un momento, Sasuke arrojo su reporte de la misión hacia Hiko antes de quitarse la máscara de porcelana de su rostro y correr tras su rubio. Se iba asegurar de que esos imbéciles pagaran haciéndolos ver el rostro del terror y la muerte.

* * *

Los dos bandidos que cuidaban la entrada fueron asesinados incluso antes de que pudiesen sentir la presencia de los intrusos.

_Cálmate_, se dijo asimismo Naruto una y otra vez mientras sentía su lado temerario que sólo quería asaltar de forma directa al grupo y verlos sufrir mientras les drenaba su vida. Era más gratificante de esa manera, especialmente cuando la imagen mental de los cadáveres de sus enemigos parecía ser una idea tentadora, pero Naruto sabía que no podía poner la vida de su hijo en riesgo. Sasuke y él volvieron a moverse luego de tomar otros cinco bandidos en el pasillo.

Tomo otros tres cuerpos antes de que el grupo de Ryuu notara que había intrusos. Para entonces, la pareja Uchiha había localizado a Yuuzuki quien estaba en la parte más profunda del bosque con más bandidos.

"¡Otousan! ¡Chichiue!" grito Yuuzuki de alivio cuando vio a sus padres. No le importaba que hubiese un cuchillo presionando su cuello porque de alguna forma, el creía firmemente en sus padres.

"Déjenlo ir," rugió Sasuke, su sharingan girando casi fuera de control. El hombre que sostenía a su hijo cautivo sólo sonrió. Ya sin paciencia, Sasuke se movió como un negro viento y al siguiente instante, tenía a su hijo entre Naruto y él. El ninja pelinegro le dio Ryuuou su sonrisa de superioridad.

Ryuuou era un idiota o un confiado para no estar preocupado. ¿Cómo podría estarlo cuando les ganaba en número y tenía a los dos ninjas completamente rodeados? ¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido para subestimar a estos dos ninjas quienes parecían transformarse en el mismísimo demonio cuando se encontraban o encontraban a sus personas importantes en peligro? El líder asintió y sus hombres se movieron para un ataque simultáneo.

Tomando a Yuuzuki con él, Sasuke voló por el aire junto con Naruto. Los dos se separaron en el aire, dividiendo a los hombres.

"Quédate aquí. No te dejes ver," le ordeno Sasuke a su hijo antes de dejarlo detrás de una roca para unirse a la pelea.

Pero siendo el curioso niño que era y queriendo ver a sus padres pateando traseros, Yuuzuki decidió echar una ojeada. Ryuuou vio su cabeza y sonrió antes de moverse para estar a unos cuantos pasos detrás de mocoso Uchiha. Lo que estos dos ninjas no sabían era que él había aprendido algunos trucos de ciertos missing-nins que había hecho amistad. Con sus manos moviéndose velozmente, rápidamente formo el sello para un ninjutsu.

"Liberación de fuego: técnica de la gran bola de fuego" pronuncio.

Y en el alboroto causado por las armas, Sasuke y Naruto no oyeron esas palabras. Ni siquiera notaron que había formado el sello. Sólo cuando el fuego apareció ellos detuvieron su lucha para observar hacia donde se dirigía el ataque. Sus cuerpos inmediatamente se movieron antes de que sus mentes si quiera pudiesen pensar en moverse pero parecía que Yuuzuki estaba tan lejos y ellos se estaban moviendo tan lento, porque sabían que no podrían llegar.

Yuuzuki, por otro lado, se dio vuelta y el miedo se reflejo en sus ojos mientras veía como la flama se movía rápidamente hacia él. Y en su miedo, encontró tan calientes sus ojos que sentía como si estuviesen siendo quemados. Los refregó con la parte posterior de su mano y para su sorpresa comenzó a ver todo rojo y en cámara lenta. Pero incluso entonces no podía decirle a su cuerpo, el que estaba congelado de miedo, que esquivara el ataque. Grito mientras el fuego lo engullía.

"YUUZUKIIIIII…"

Los gritos llenos de terror de sus padres cortaron el aire. Todos los colores del rostro de Sasuke desaparecieron mientras veía la escena frente a él. Su hijo estaba siendo incinerado hasta morir, su mente comprendía aquello pero no podía hacer nada más que observar. Continuo observando mientras su mente daba vueltas en torno al hecho de que había vuelto a perder a alguien importante. ¿Cuál era el punto de tener tanto poder cuando ni siquiera podía proteger a su hijo?

Naruto sacudió su cabeza sin poder creer lo que se desarrollaba frente a él. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Palabras de negación surcaron su mente, alejando cualquier pensamiento sombrío o mórbido. Una parte de él aún se preguntaba porque seguía vivo cuando su corazón había dejado de latir hace un segundo atrás. Lagrimas surcaron sus ojos y tomo todo su control el no dejarse caer al suelo.

El líder sonrió triunfalmente y arrojo su cabeza de la risa cuando las llamas que envolvían a Yuuzuki explosionaron formando un pilar antes de tomar la forma de un zorro. Todos quedaron más boquiabiertos por la repentina imagen que por la figura de la silueta del niño, totalmente enmarcada por los claros detalles de la imagen.

Entonces Yuuzuki levanto de reojo su brazo derecho y la flama del zorro inmediatamente se volvió en una cuerda de flamas que giraban alrededor de su brazo, evaporándose en el aire cuando llegaba a la punta de sus dedos. Finalmente, Yuuzuki abrió sus ojos revelando un solitario tomoe en cada uno de ellos, y ahora llevaba la sonrisa Uchiha.

La pareja Uchiha liberaró un suspiro de alivio aunque aún no comprendían completamente lo que sucedió con Yuuzuki. No había tiempo de pensar en aquello porque seguían en presencia del enemigo. Sasuke se movió hacia su hijo mientras la lucha se reanudaba. A pesar de que podían ver que Yuuzuki se encontraba bien, la rabia que estaban sintiendo incluso se intensifico. Castigo y finalmente la muerte era lo único que les esperaba a estos idiotas.

Y lo que alguna vez había sido una batalla se transformo en una grotesca masacre mientras los dos ninjas inconscientemente habían decidido que este incidente no fuera una amenaza sino una advertencia para cualquiera que decidiera meterse con ellos.

Sin abandonar jamás el lado de Yuuzuki, Sasuke formo los sellos del ninjutsu de flamas, mostrándole a Ryuuou que su ataque no era nada comparado al suyo. Quemó a todos los que estaban fuera del alcance de sus manos o dejó que sus serpientes los asesinaran, y despiadadamente mato a cualquier bandido que estuviera dentro de su alcance. Era como una maquina asesina, su cuerpo se movía de forma precisa, cada una de sus extremidades trabajaban en perfecta sincronización. Viendo que el líder se estaba escapando, Sasuke dejo que la serpiente que había invocado lo comiese vivo. Era un flojo castigo, reflexiono, pero bastaría.

En su enojo, Naruto había sacado dos colas, pero en vez de atacar directamente golpeo sus manos contra el suelo y en un segundo raíces de arboles y enredaderas surgieron furiosamente del suelo como si tuvieran vida propia, haciendo brillar su anormal agudeza. Viendo esto, los bandidos restantes gritaron asustados y se desparramaron por los alrededores, intentando salvarse en sus escondites pero ya no podían escapar. Sólo tenían una opción: la muerte. Sin importar donde se escondieran, estas ovas del demonio siempre los encontraban. Al final ellos eran acuchillados o estrangulados o torturados hasta morir.

En mórbida fascinación, Yuuzuki observo la escena mientras sus padres hacían que lloviera sangre. Y observar de esta forma a sus padres le daba escalofríos ya que inconscientemente reconocía que eran mucho más peligrosos que los bandidos que había conocido.

Cuando acabaron y ambos se calmaron, Sasuke miró a su hijo. "¿Estás bien?"

Antes de que el niño pudiese responder, Naruto lo giro y lo abofeteo.

"¿Y ESO POR QUE DIABLOS FUE?" soltaron los dos ninjas al unisonó. Sasuke le preguntaba a Naruto, mientras que el ultimo le preguntaba a su hijo, quien inmediatamente se encogió de miedo. Al siguiente segundo, Yuuzuki se encontró asimismo en los brazos de su chichiue y podía oír el fuerte latir de su corazón. De ello, podía decir que su padre también estaba asustado.

"Estas a salvo ahora," susurró suavemente Naruto, "nadie te va a lastimar." Oír estas palabras en una voz gentil era como una canción de cuna y Yuuzuki no pudo evitar recostarse contra el cálido y familiar pecho. Por primera vez desde su tormento, se encontró asimismo llorando mientras empuñaba la toga de su padre.

Naruto le lanzo a Sasuke una mirada de disculpa y en respuesta el último sólo le dio una suave sonrisa.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… wuaaaa!!! No me maten .!!! no me maten, les juro que no había tenido tiempo de traducir, hoy por fin tengo un dia de descanso asi que voy a aprovechar de seguir traduciendo a ver si hoy mismo alcanzo a subir otro capítulo … porque ni mañana ni pasado voy a poder (o por lo menos no creo que pueda)…bueno eso… espero que les guste….…mil perdones….en serio millll no un millón de perdones…….

Tau tau….TT-TT espero les guste la traducción… según yo quedo algo floja, pero bueno….

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**Selene Mindthelay: **jejeje, te parecio bonito, cierto que lo fué. MMmm pues sí, akemi es un nombre bastante femenino por lo que dice la autora, de hecho traduje lo que decía la autora con respoecto al nombre TT-TT...pero no importa O.O...

Sip, sip, Akemi definitivamente es un niño ^^... y nop. En este capítulo no se ve nada...pero absolutamente nada de Akemi jejeje XD sólo de Yuuzuki, pero que el es un amor... a mi me encanta......bueno, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado..¬¬"...porque el que leiste lo fue ¿no? Xd....jejeje...muchas gracia spor el comentario....se agradece...tau tau

**haneko-chan:** cierto! cierto!!!...yo también amo este fic...TT-TT es que es tann, no se...tiene ese algo *-* muchas gracias...TT-TT si, si que ahh legado la actualizacion O.O...son como ocho paginas creo...TT-TT, espeor que te guste...O.O...es, un poquitin diferente a los otros capítulos jijijiji . Gracias por el comentario te pasas...O.O bye bye....tau tau


	20. Chapter 20

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** En este momento, no puedo formar ningún pensamiento coherente y por eso no puedo escribir un adecuado resumen del próximo capítulo.**_

_**La luna roja sangra, la oscuridad cuelga, la frialdad se arremolina alrededor; evidencia dejada por la muerte y Sasuke se encuentra una vez más cara a cara con Itachi o eso es lo que cree. Próximo capítulo: su maldición.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XX: Consecuencias**

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de las puertas de Konoha, encontraron a unos cuantos de sus amigos esperándolos.

"¿Él está bien?" Iruka, en su completo rol de mama gallina pregunto inmediatamente. Sasuke asintió afirmativamente mientras observaba a su hijo, el que llevaba en la espalda.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"Eliminamos todo el grupo," respondió Naruto sin remordimiento alguno. Todavía había brusquedad en su voz porque el Kyuubi no le explicaría lo que le había sucedido a Yuuzuki hasta que llegasen a Konoha sanos y salvos.

"¿Quieres que le haga una revisión rápida cuando lleguen a casa?" preguntó Tsunade y Naruto asintió. Entonces con una agradecida sonrisa, se dirigió hacia sus amigos frente a él, "¿Les gustaría venir a la casa y servirse un poco de té o algo por el estilo?"

* * *

Mientras los otros se ubicaban en el living, Tsunade e Iruka estaban atendiendo a Yuuzuki en su cuarto y la pareja Uchiha se tomaba una ducha rápida para limpiar la sangre y el barro que tenían.

Cuando Naruto se seco asimismo, se ubico sobre la cama y cerro sus ojos.

_**¿Estás bien ahora?**_

**Sip. ¿Estás listo para explicarme lo que le has hecho a Yuuzuki? No es que sea malagradecido ni nada por el estilo. Sólo estaba sorprendido de que no me hubieses mencionada nada de eso a mí.**

_**¿No lo hice?**_

Naruto gruño.

_**Considerando que es mi sobrino, nieto o lo que sea decidí darle el poder de controlar el fuego. Creo que era lo apropiado siendo que es un Uchiha.**_

**¿Pero no es un poco vanidoso de tu parte que su tormenta de fuego tome tu imagen?**

Esta vez, pudo oír al zorro reír afablemente.

_**Eso no era parte del plan.**_

**¿O sea?**

_**Que las formas de las flamas dependen de su subconsciente. Pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado.**_

**Sí, se que lo estas zorro. Pero algo me dice que esto no es lo único que le diste.**

De alguna forma, Naruto podía sentir al Kyuubi avergonzado.

**¿Decidiste agregar otro tomoe al ya normal número de tomoes de un sharingan adulto?**

_**Bueno, todos sabemos que el sharingan tiene el poder de la hipnosis, ¿cierto?**_

**Sí.**

_**Y nosotros los demonios también somos conocidos por la hipnosis que puede volver demente a cualquiera.**_

**No lo hiciste… ¿O sí?**

_**Incremente el poder hipnótico del sharingan. Y ciertamente estoy seguro de que es más poderoso que el Mangekyou Sharingan.**_

Naruto de forma involuntaria tirito y trago mientras oía ese término. Siempre asociaba esa forma a la de Itachi.

**¿Es eso posible? Ese tipo de sharingan es el más poderoso y mortal-**

_**Esa es la opinión de los humanos, chico. Y yo soy un demonio.**_

**¿Pero porque harías algo como eso, Kyuubi?**

_**En espera de que con esto, nadie sueñe con obtener el mangekyou sharingan…**_

**Dios mío… eres el mejor, Kyuubi.**

_**Hay un pequeño problema, chico.**_

El rubio se encontró asimismo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué podría ser eso? Era la primera vez que oía al Kyuubi admitir tal cosa.

_**No dejes que Sasuke entrene al chico cuando se trate de hipnosis. Sólo tú deberías entrenarlo.**_

**¿Por qué?**

_**Porque a través de mi, lo puedes entrenar para que desarrolle su capacidad de hipnosis al máximo. A través de mi, podrás resistir la ilusión.**_

**Está bien, se lo diré l bastardo.**

_**Pero sería mejor si lo dejas que lo entrene para que mejore su control sobre las flamas. Después de todo, los Uchihas saben más cuando se trata de estas cosas.**_

Naruto suspiro.

**No sé cómo reaccionar frente a la última oración, Kyuubi.**

En respuesta el Kyuubi sólo se rio.

* * *

Naruto suspiro ante el puesto vacio de Yuuzuki en la mesa. Desde que se había despertado del incidente de secuestro, el niño inmediatamente le pidió que lo dejaran quedarse en la casa de Iruka indefinidamente. Por más que querían decir no, no pudieron, no cuando esos vulnerables ojos de cachorrito caían sobre ellos.

Eso había sido hace cuatro días atrás y parecía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que su hijo mayor regresara.

"No sabía que Yuu-chan nos dejaría tan pronto. No esperaba que creciera tan rápido," dijo Sasuke mientras acunaba un silencioso Akemi en sus brazos.

El ojo izquierdo de Naruto se crispo mientras oía el comentario especialmente cuando era dicho tan sabiamente por ningún otro más que Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Este tipo iba en serio o sólo estaba intentando de hacer una patética broma, la que fallaba?

"¿No crezcas tan rápido, está bien?" se dirigió hacia su hijo, quien lo observaba atentamente con sus azules ojos. "Sería solitario con tan sólo chichiue y yo a menos que te diéramos otro hermano."

Esta vez, un sonrojado Naruto no pudo evitar lanzar el mantel de la mesa hacia Sasuke quien inmediatamente se inclino hacia un lado. "Bastardo, ¿no estás preocupado de que Yuuzuki todavía no regrese a casa?"

Sasuke levanto la vista del sonriente rostro de Akemi para decir, "probablemente necesita tiempo, dobe. No es fácil presenciar una escena tan sangrienta como esa."

El rubio inmediatamente aparto la vista, sintiéndose culpable. Sasuke tenía razón. Qué clase de padres eran cuando habían expuesto a su hijo a tal sangriento evento. ¿Pero qué opciones tenían en ese momento?

"No pienses demasiado en eso, Naruto. Él regresará."

* * *

Kakashi juguetonamente luchaba con Yuuzuki sobre el sofá y cuando había sujetado al niño, sonrió malévolamente antes de hacerle cosquillas al niño Uchiha. Los repiques de risa retumbaron por toda la casa, provocando que Iruka frunciera el ceño de preocupación.

"¡Kakashi! ¿lo dejaras respirar por un segundo?" no era una sugerencia más bien era una orden así que el jounin inmediatamente obedeció.

Recostándose contra el sillón, Kakashi lo miró silenciosamente antes de preguntarle seductoramente, "¿Iruka, quieres luchar conmigo?"

El profesor inmediatamente se sonrojo, "E-estúpido."

Yuuzuki se rio de Iruka, "La cara del tío Iruka se está poniendo roja de nuevo."

"¿No es lindo?"

El niño inmediatamente concordó haciendo que Iruka se sonrojase aún más.

"Vamos, Yuu-chan. Hora de dormir," dijo Iruka.

"Buenas noches, tío," dijo a un sonriente Kakashi y siguió a Iruka hasta su cuarto.

Mientras estaba siendo arropado, Yuuzuki pregunto, "¿Cuándo voy a conocer a Yukina?"

Iruka sonrió mientras oía el nombre de su pronta hija a ser adoptada. "Probablemente el próximo mes."

"¿Qué tan viejo es?"

"Cuatro años y Yukina es una chica."

Yuuzuki arrugo su nariz, "Entonces ella no tiene gracia." Tenían un carácter definitivo su voz lo que hizo reír a l profesor.

"Yuu-chan, ¿no extrañas a tus padres?" Por más que quisiera al pequeño Uchiha en su casa, era un poco perturbarte que él se estuviera distanciando de su familia.

La pregunta fue tan repentina que tomo por sorpresa al niño. Él inmediatamente aparto la vista pero no antes de que el hombre mayor viese las emociones en esos ojos azules.

"¿A que le tienes miedo, Yuuzuki?"

Siendo un niño, era honesto y además no podía soportar estar lejos de sus padres. Por más miedo que les tuviese, también los extrañaba.

"Les tengo miedo."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Iruka aún cuando el ya tenía una buena idea. Si esta era la reacción del niño al ver un tercio de su poder, ¿entonces cual sería su reacción al verlos en su máximo?

"Se veían como demonios esa vez. Y yo…"

"¿Sí?"

"…"

"¿Yuu-chan?"

No pudo detener las lágrimas las que cayeron sobre sus ahora empuñadas manos. "Eran tan poderosos y yo no quiero que ellos usen eso en mi. Digo… no quiero ser como los tipos que lucharon."

Iruka abrazo su temblante figura. "Ellos nunca te lastimaran, Yuuzuki."

"Pero ellos…"

"Porque te estaban protegiendo de esos tipos," el hombre mayor se inclino hacia tras para observar esos llorosos ojos. "Ellos nunca jamás te lastimarían. Nunca. ¿Entiendes?"

Asintió su cabeza. Si su tío lo decía de forma tan feroz entonces debía ser cierto. Limpio sus lágrimas y sonrió.

* * *

"Estoy en casa, otousan, chichiue," saludo alegremente Yuuzuki desde la puerta de la cocina, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

"Bienvenido a casa, Yuu," Sasuke saludo de regreso. Con el asentimiento de su cabeza, le indico silenciosamente a su hijo que se sentara en su lugar designado.

"Así que, amigo, ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?" pregunto un muy alegre Naruto.

"Hmm… Onigiri con umeboshi y luego sopa miso por favor."

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… les dije, no??? Les dije que traducía este capítulo O.O…ven que no miento O.O… mil perdones de nuevo O.O….espero que les guste…. Nos vemos…no le prometo nada, pero en una de esas subo otro hoy Xd…tau tau….

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **


	21. Chapter 21

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** ¡ahí esta! ¿Así que como estuvo? ¿Los asuste? ¡Eep! Motosierras vuelan hacia mí. Por cierto, tomoe—es la coma presente en los ojos de los Uchiha cuando están con el Sharingan. **_

_**Próximo capitulo; Sasuke comienza a tratar diferente a Yuuzuki y se vuelve peor cuando su hijo da a conocer su único deseo.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXI: Pesadilla**

Frialdad y oscuridad… esas fueron las primeras cosas que se registraron en la mente de Sasuke mientras regresaba a casa luego de una misión. La frialdad no se debía a la briza nocturna y la oscuridad no era provocada por la ausencia de todas las luces que deberían estar encendidas cuando llegaba la noche. No, era algo más que eso; algo familiar. Algo que hacía que sus recuerdos de suelos ensangrentados, paredes teñidas de sangre y cuerpos desparramados se filtraran en su mente. En el aire se colaba algo similar a la malicia y a la muerte.

Miedo y preocupación se precipitaron en sus venas haciendo que se pusiese helado y caliente a la vez. Sólo hubo una cosa que vino a su mente en ese instante—su familia.

Escucho un ahogado gruñido seguido por el sonido de un cuerpo que caía al suelo desde el mismo lugar donde sus padres habían muerto. Se apresuro hacia ese cuarto y se ubico en la entrada. Sabía lo que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta—la sangrienta y grotesca escena de los cuerpos de sus padres. Pero incluso entonces, no pudo dejar de abrir la puerta con temblorosas manos.

De forma familiar, dejo que su mirada vagara hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo de sus padres estaban bañados en su propia sangre, entonces la sangre de Sasuke se helo, todo su sistema se cerró por completo y su mundo y corazón se derrumbaron cuando se percato de que no eran los cadáveres de sus padres los que yacían sobre el suelo sino los de Naruto y Akemi. Naruto sostenía a Akemi protectoramente, una prueba de que estaba luchando al mismo tiempo que protegía a su segundo hijo. Pero su lucha sólo lo recompenso con muerte. Los vacios ojos azules de Naruto lo observaban como si estuviese indefenso.

Sasuke giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia donde sabía se encontraba el intruso y ladrón descorazonado. Vio a un impasible Itachi con los ojos cerrados y de pie, bañándose con la luz de la pálida luna, pareciéndose en cada detalle al Dios de la muerte, y para Sasuke lo era.

"Itachi…" gruño, todo su cuerpo se tenso. ¿Cómo podía ser Itachi cuando lo había asesinado hace tiempo a tras? Naruto incluso había sido testigo de su dolor, derrota y muerte.

"Bienvenido a casa, otousan" 'Itachi' lo saludo mientras abría sus ojos, revelando tranquilos ojos azules. Su voz llena de fatalidad e irreverencia.

La bilis resurgió dentro de Sasuke mientras comprendía que no era Itachi sino Yuuzuki quien le había arrebatado sus tesoros. Una vez más, Sasuke se encontró girando dentro de la oscuridad, pena e impotencia. Cayó en cuatro a la vez que todo esto se volvía demasiado aplastante para que incluso el lo aceptara.

¿Por qué era que incluso cuando había protegido sus posesiones tan vigilantemente, estas aun así eran arrebatadas tan fácil y rápidamente? ¿No eran suficientes sus esfuerzos? ¿Había nacido para estar solo? ¿Para sufrir en oscuridad y amargura? ¿Para vivir la vida de un vengador?

"¿Por qué?" Sasuke se oyó asimismo murmurar, preguntándole a su hijo. No, no su hijo. Yuuzuki había dejado de ser uno cuando atacó a Naruto y Akemi. El asesino respondió sin pronunciar palabras y Sasuke no necesito activar su sharingan para seguir el movimiento de su boca. Lo conocía muy bien ya que la respuesta había resonado dentro de su cabeza asechándolo durante mucho tiempo.

_**Para probar mis habilidades…**_

Yuuzuki continúo observando a su otousan, riéndose silenciosamente de su impotencia. No podía creer que un Uchiha pudiese ser así de débil. Pensaba que Akemi era el más débil, se había equivocado. Su otousan era el más patético y débil Uchiha de toda la historia, y había perdido el interés de asesinarlo.

"¡Mírate, otousan! Ni siquiera vale la pena asesinarte. Esto es lo que debió sentir el Tío Itachi esa desafortunada noche," siseo. Su otusan era igual que su chichiue—débil frente a un familiar. Estaba seguro de que el Uchiha mayor no lo atacaría o sí lo hacia sus ataques serían a medias, al igual que su chichiue. "Puedes matarme ahora o sobrevivir de forma desagradable, correr y aferrarte a la vida."

_**Estúpido hermano pequeño, si deseas matarme, ódiame, detéstame y sobrevive a toda costa, corre, corre y aférrate a la vida.**_

¿Por qué era que siempre el rol del vengador era puesto sobre él? ¿Acaso el no tenía opinión en este tipo de asuntos? ¿Por qué siempre habían dos opciones para él—el vengarse o el completo olvido? Miró sus puños y luego a los vacios ojos de Naruto.

_Naruto siento no haber podido morir a tu lado. Pero está bien, me uniré a ti el instante que acabe con este enemigo, _dijo mentalmente mientras reunía su fuerza. Lentamente se puso de pie y observo directamente a Yuuzuki. El chico sonrió y dejo que su padre viera como sus ojos sangraban hasta volverse rojo carmesí y permitió que contase los tomoes en ellos.

"Ahora tengo tres, otousan, igual que tú, ¿no es fabuloso?" continuo maniáticamente.

Era peor que Itachi. Definitivamente peor. Pero no importaba. Derrotaría y asesinaría a la persona frente a él. A pesar de que el joven frente a él pudiese controlar las flamas y tuviese poderes hipnóticos más allá de la comprensión humana, no era arrogancia ni confianza lo que le decía aquello. Era un hecho. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo las venas alrededor de sus ojos latir con el chakra. Pudo sentir el sharingan siendo activado. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró asimismo observando…

El techo.

El techo del cuarto de Naruto y suyo.

Estaba empapado de sudor frio y tiritaba de rabia, dolor y miedo. Arrojo su cabeza hacia Naruto, sólo para asegurarse de que sólo hubiese sido una pesadilla; que el rubio seguía junto a él, vivo. Naruto se encontraba perfectamente y lentamente estaba abriendo sus ojos.

Extrañamente, Naruto había sido despertado de su profundo sueño pero no le importo al ver la perturbada mirada de Sasuke. "¿Sasuke?" balbuceo mientras observaba como su esposo se cernía sobre él. Lo alcanzo con su mano para limpiar las gotas de sudor en su rostro y al mismo tiempo hacer a un lado los mechones de pelo que tenía pegados a su frente.

"¿Era Itachi?" pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke quería decirle de su pesadilla pero algo se lo impedía así que se mantuvo en silencio, nunca confirmando o negando. En cambio sólo cerró sus ojos y descanso su frente contra la de su esposa mientras intentaba calmar el retumbar de su corazón.

Sin embargo, Naruto tomo su silencio como un sí. Estaba al tanto de que Sasuke tenía pesadillas sobre el asesinato de su clan, pero nunca se había visto tan acechado como lo estaba ahora, y se preguntaba si había algo más en sus sueños.

Luego de un tiempo, Sasuke se ubico de nuevo en la cama. Mientras observaba el techo, algo vino a él, algo que había estado en las profundidades de su mente desde el momento en que poso sus ojos sobre Akemi. Lo golpeo con toda su fuerza e hizo que se le helara la sangre. La diferencia de edad entre Yuuzuki y Akemi era la misma que tenían Itachi y él. Peor aún, el no podía continuar negando que Yuuzuki poseía el mismo potencial que Itachi. ¿Acaso la maldición e Itachi seguía sobre él, incluso después de su muerte? ¿Nunca podría librarse de él?

_Por favor, déjame ir, aniki, _rogo silenciosamente Sasuke. En el fondo de su mente escucho la respuesta de su hermano, haciéndolo temblar.

_No puedo, Sasuke, porque para mí tú eres mi preciado estúpido hermano pequeño. Tú y yo poseemos un eterno e irrompible lazo fraternal._

"Naruto, yo…" antes de que pudiese decir lo que quería, se encontró asimismo sostenido por Naruto. Se calmo un poco y comenzó a preguntarse cuando este tipo de cosas terminarían.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… weno, weno…otro capítulo que traduzco aprovechando que me queda un poco de tiempo libre…O.O…espero que les guste…o.O…jejeje, weno, weno…hay ta…no se que mas escribir…nahh, O.O…eso no mas…que opinan de las pesadillas de Sasuke??...ven que el necesita un psiquiatra O.O XD…tau tau

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**haneko-chan: **jajajaja, nahh...si el chico quiere vivir en Konoha teniendo a un padre como capitán ANBU y al otro como Hokage minimo que vea una matanza...XD a mi me parecio bien....juju muchas gracias por el review...O.O...la proxima traduccion ya esta, es que se..que de aqui de nuevo en mucho rato voy a tener tiempo para traducir , así que toy aprobechando ahora...espero que te guste este capítulo...lo que es yo, me encanta O.O...pero todavia toy esperando unos en especial... es que me facinan...^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Editar un texto online apesta. ¡Yey! Yuuzuki ahora puede ir a la academia y esperemos que Sasuke allá tomado la decisión correcta.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: todo dentro de la familia Uchiha está bien y nadie sabe de la silenciosa lucha de Naruto hasta…**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXII: Su promesa**

Peinando cuidadosamente su cabello, Yuuzuki de seis años se detuvo un momento para observar su reflejo en el espejo para asegurarse de que se viera presentable antes de abandonar apresuradamente el cuarto, rogando que su padre no lo regañase por llegar tarde a desayunar.

Naruto sonrió cuando vio a su hijo, un poco falto de aire, de pie en el marco de la puerta. "Llegas justo a tiempo."

Con esto, Yuuzuki resplandeció. "Bueno días, chichiue," dijo antes de dirigirse a su otousan, quien se había distanciado de él, y tímidamente saludarlo, "buenos días, otousan."

"Hn," fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto debido a que ya había terminado su comida.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No estaba ciego como para no darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba evitando a su hijo, creando intencionalmente una creciente brecha entre ellos. Tampoco era estúpido como para no notar que el causante de esto era el sueño de Sasuke. Por más que quisiera saber, sabía que su esposo no se lo diría si le preguntaba, así que no lo hacía. Habían cosas que Sasuke inmediatamente le contaría y cosas que guardaría para él hasta sepa dios cuando. Naruto sabía que el sueño, fuese cual fuese, era de lo segundo. Pero eso no lo detenía de desear que Sasuke lo superara prontamente, porque no podía soportar la confundida y adolorida mirada que Yuuzuki le estaba dando.

Naruto le sonrió a su hijo, "No hiciste nada malo. El simplemente esta siendo el bast-digo, el malhumorado que es." Y cuando Yuuzuki le dio una dudosa mirada, el rubio señalo con su dedo gordo su inflado pecho y agrego confiadamente, "te lo dice el experto."

* * *

Cada vez que Naruto ponía a Akemi a dormir, la labor de poner la mesa para la cena caía sobre Yuuzuki, a quien nunca le molesto esta clase de tarea hasta que su otousan comenzó a tratarlo con fría indiferencia. No podía evitar que sus manos temblaran cada vez que colocaba algo frente a su otousan, quien leía un particular pergamino, quizá los detalles de alguna misión. A pesar de que aún no pudiese comprender el repentino cambio de su otousan hacía el, ya se encontraba en el estado de casi esperar que el hombre mayor lo azotara.

El tenso e incomodo silencio que había hacía que Yuuzuki anhelara la presencia de su chichiue.

_Apresúrate y duérmete otouto porque aniki está muriendo lentamente aquí,_ pensó mientras tomaba asiento una vez completada su tarea. Entonces silenciosamente los dos comenzaron a comer con el pobre Yuuzuki teniendo un duro tiempo masticando y tragando su comida. Cuando Naruto se les unió, sintió como si el sol hubiese brillado en esa noche tan sólo para ahuyentar el escalofrió que llenaba el cuarto.

Naruto, por su parte, comenzó a hablar cualquier cosa que pensara sólo para llenar el ensordecedor silencio. Hablar sin pensar siempre se le había hecho tan fácil hasta esta noche. Lo encontraba tan agotador pero tenía que hacerlo.

Desafortunadamente, Yuuzuki no estaba prestándole real atención mientras se daba valor mentalmente para decir lo que quería. Podía sentir sus manos poniéndose húmedas y las presiono contra su short. Trago y tomo un profundo respiro antes de darle una mirada de reojo a su otousan y entonces a su chichiue quien ahora lo veía silenciosamente.

"Eh decidido ingresar a la academia ninja este mes," dijo.

Naruto se veía un poco sorprendido antes de sonreír. Sabía lo que impulsaba a Yuuzuki a entrar a la academia a la edad de seis: sus amigos cercanos, quienes eran hijos de los otros ninjas de su generación al igual que del equipo de Gai-sensei, quienes eran uno o dos años mayor que él. Asintiendo su cabeza, Naruto comenzó a decirle las cosas que podía y no podía hacer en la academia, los maestros que tendría y esa clase de cosas, antes de que le obsequiara sus trucos como estudiante.

Sasuke, por otro lado, se puso pálido y se tenso mientras oía el deseo del niño. Golpeo su mano contra la mesa tan fuerte que agito los platos e interrumpió a Naruto en sus historias. Un ensordecedor y palpable silencio le siguió, tragándolo a los tres. Sasuke miro a su hijo quien inmediatamente se encogió cuando vio que los ojos de su otousan comenzaban a sangrar rojo.

"…jamás," dijo lentamente y luego se puso de pie.

"Pero otousan—" fue cortado por el golpear de la puerta.

Naruto miro la puerta y luego a su enfurruñado hijo, "yo hablare con él. Come tu cena." Entonces se marcho en busca de su esposo, lo encontró en el cuarto de estudio con sus hombros gachos mientras inclinaba su frente contra el frío muro.

Su pesadilla había propulsado a Sasuke a no tan sólo oponerse a la idea de que Yuuzuki fuese a la academia ninja sino que también había decidido enviar a Yuuzuki a uno de los mejores colegios del País del Fuego el próximo año. Sería mejor si Yuuzuki se mantenía alejado de la villa y tuviese una buena educación que no tuviese nada que ver con ser ninja. Era lo mejor para Yuuzuki y para el resto de la familia.

"¿Sasuke?" oyó decir a Naruto mientras se le unía en el cuarto de estudio. Observo al confundido rubio por sobre sus hombros antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Yuuzuki no tan sólo esta dolido sino confundido por todo, Sasuke. Yo también."

Como cascadas que caen desde altos precipicios, sus palabras se desparramaron de sus labios mientras le decía finalmente a Naruto sobre su aterradora pesadilla. El último se apoyo contra el muro para sostenerse mientras comprendía lo que había provocado la repentina frialdad de Sasuke. Quería alcanzar a su esposo y sostenerlo pero la mirada que tenía lo detuvo.

"Siento aquello, Sasuke," dijo pero no pudo dejar de sentirse dolido por la opinión de Sasuke respecto a su hijo. Estaba mal de Sasuke pensar de esa forma, a pesar de que de alguna forma lo había conmovido que Sasuke estuviese preocupado por la familia. Completa y totalmente equivocado.

"No lo estés," fue la temblorosa respuesta.

Entonces la atmosfera cambio por completo mientras enojadas palabras salían de los labios de Naruto, "¿Así que no lo dejaras ir a la academia por esa pesadilla?"

Sasuke se enderezo para dirigirse calmadamente a su enojado esposa, "podría ser una advertencia. No podría soportar perderlos, especialmente a ti, Naruto."

Los ojos azules estaban implorando, intentando alcanzarlo donde fuese que el mundo de esa pesadilla hubiese arrojado a Sasuke. "Ya veo, pero él no es tu hermano. Que tú pienses eso me duele. Es un insulto."

El otro hombre sólo encogió sus hombros. ¿Qué podía saber Naruto? El no era la persona que tenía a Itachi por hermano no la persona que entreno más a Yuuzuki así que él nunca podría saber cuan similares eran su hijo y su aniki, sin importar cuantas veces intentara negar aquellas observaciones.

"Lo estamos criando de una forma distinta a la de tu padre. El no es el hijo de tu padre sino el nuestro. ¡El tuyo! ¡Maldita sea, bastardo!"

Rabia, similar a la de los ojos de Naruto, fluyo en esos fríos y oscuros y respondió casi bestialmente, "se lo que será Naruto. ¿Por qué no puedes comprender eso? No, no puedes porque nunca conociste a mi hermano y nunca entrenaste a Yuuzuki tanto como yo. Tiene el mismo potencial que mi hermano. Si lo dejo hacer lo que quiere, el se graduara como el primero de su clase a los siete, entonces dominara el sharingan a los 8, se volverá chuunin a los 10, entonces a la edad de 13, será uno de los capitanes ANBU y finalmente el…" se acallo cuando una escena particularmente horrenda se reflejo en su mente.

_Todos serán asesinados por él, _fue la oración no pronunciada que quedo flotando entre ellos dos.

"Quizás tenga el potencial para volverse todo aquello pero olvidas algo muy importante. Itachi **ES** Itachi, Yuuzuki **ES **Yuuzuki. Él no es tu demente hermano y nunca lo será, ¡porque es mi hijo!" argumento fiera y confidencialmente Naruto. "Y cada vez que lo miras como Itachi, ¡Míralo a los ojos para que puedas recordar quién es!" habiendo dicho eso, se marcho dando un portazo.

Encontró a Yuuzuki disminuido contra el muro cercano a la puerta, observándolo culpablemente y Naruto supo que había oído una parte de la acalorada discusión. "¿Ya terminaste tu comida?" pregunto Naruto aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

Yuuzuki sacudió su cabeza. "Entonces regresemos a la mesa."

"Ne, chichiue, este hombre llamado Itachi, ¿realmente es el hermano de otousan?"

Naruto asintió y decidió contarle a Yuuzuki sobre su demente tío.

Y mientras Naruto hacía eso, Sasuke continuo observando hacia fuera sintiéndose más confundido que nunca. _Dime que hacer,_ le rezo silenciosamente a alguien una y otra vez, entonces se congelo cuando se dio cuenta de que silenciosamente le pedía consejo a la misma persona que estaba provocando esta fisura, esta confusión—su hermano.

De alguna forma su mirada fue atraída por una libélula que tenía su cuerpo atrapada en una telaraña. Pero en vez de rendirse a lo que era inevitable, luchaba, luchaba fieramente por su libertad. Al final, su gran esfuerzo fue recompensado cuando se encontró asimismo libre de los delgados hilos. Oscuros ojos lo siguieron hacia el cielo claramente disfrutando de aquello antes de que Sasuke cerrara sus ojos.

"Estúpido." Murmuro para si.

* * *

Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio a Sasuke en su cuarto, sentado al borde de su cama. En vez de decir algo, decidió tomar una ducha. Sasuke levanto la vista de sus manos para observar silenciosamente a Naruto mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa antes de dirigirse hacia el baño.

"¿Naruto?"

El rubio se detuvo y miro sobre sus hombros, observando oscuros ojos.

"¿Puedo tomar un baño contigo?"

Sin responder, su esposa retomo su camino hacia el baño y Sasuke hubiese tomado el silencio como un no pero Naruto dejo la puerta abierta.

Bajo la ducha, Sasuke abrazo a su rubio desde atrás y presiono su frente contra su hombro izquierdo.

"Perdóname pero es que no quiero perderte."

Naruto se giró para regresar el abrazo, "estúpido, no perderás a ninguno de nosotros… al menos no a la demencia o a Yuuzuki. Te prometo eso."

"_**No retiro mis palabras porque este es mi nindou."**_

Y como siempre, Sasuke se encontró asimismo creyendo en la promesa de Naruto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke camino hacia el living donde sabía que Yuuzuki estaría leyendo algunos pergaminos de los ninjutsus básico de un Uchiha pasados a través de las generaciones.

"¿Yuuzuki, tienes tiempo?"

El niño levanto la vista de su lectura y la sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro a la vez que se daba cuenta de que su otousan de nuevo le estaba hablando. "Eso depende," fue su respuesta automática. Lo que su chichiue le había dicho sobre el hermano de su otousan no hacía que dejase de sentirse mal por no poder ir a la academia junto con sus amigos.

"¿Entonces tienes tiempo para venir conmigo?"

"¿Entrenamiento?"

"No, algo mejor. Algo llamado enrolarse."

Sasuke entonces fue premiado con una brillante sonrisa similar a la de Naruto durante sus días como genin.

"¿Me estas bromeando?" pregunto el niño ignorando por completo los pergaminos que hace unos cuantos segundos mantenían todo su interés.

"¿Lo estoy?" fue su abyecta respuesta y entonces se encontró rodeado por la cintura.

"Yo definitivamente no seré como tu aniki, otousan," juro Yuuzuki. "Te voy a hacer orgulloso."

"Ya estoy orgulloso porque eres mi hijo."

"¡Cumpliré con tus expectativas!"

Esta vez, Sasuke no pudo evitar empujar la frente de su hijo con el dedo, "estúpido. No hay nada más importante para nosotros que el que tu cumplas tus expectativas y seas orgulloso de ti mismo."

Yuuzuki sonrió, "entiendo."

Sasuke se preguntó si realmente lo entendía pero entonces se recordó que ciertamente lo hacía porque era su hijo.

_Aun si no me dejas ir, aniki, nunca seré lo que tu quieres que sea. Incluso si mi lucha se te hace patética, no me detendrá de intentar liberarme y de ser feliz con lo que tengo y con lo que tendré._

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu me tomo casi dos horas traducir este capítulo, no quiero ni pensar lo que me va a llevar traducir los otros que son mucho más largo … disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, ustedes saben el factor tiempo no me acompaña…weno espero que el capitulo allá sido de su agrado…y les digo desde ya, que no sé cuando pueda volver a traducir…=_= pero bueno, buenas noches…y que les sea de su agrado bye bye….

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**Hermione-gaditana:** sí, esta historia es fantastica, muchas gracias pero el esfuerzo es nada ^^... jejeje, si pero anda a saber tu que depara el futuro del fic...bueno yo se lo que viene muajajajajaja u.u sorry me deje llevar... con respecto a lo de la niña Uchiha con la que sueñas, al igual que la familia feliz no puedo decirle nada a la autora, esta historia estamás que terminada, es viejaza...O.O... así que sería intervenir en la historia y dudo que la autora haga eso...jejeje... pero por lo menos puedes tener la esperanza de que más adelante quizas aparesca una niña...¿no? O.o... jejej muchas gracia spor tu comentario...tau tau...

**aghata malfoy uchiha: **jejeje, que es sólo una pesadill así que no te traumes,... aunque quien sabe..¿puede ser una advertencia? muacamuacamuaca O.O..muajajajaj...muchas gracias por el review...tau tau...

**haneko-chan:** Jeje , para que veas, los traumas son fuertes... y más si eres un niñato...O.O...u///u muchas gracias pro el cumplido... a mi me quedaban unas dudas con respecto a esa traduccion pero si te agrado..me vale ^^...jejej..no sé, para mi que simplemente empeso a ver los niños emos que lo rodeaban, jejeje... ¿De veras? waaa...que bueno, cuando la gente dice eso uno se siente bien, porque no esta dejando como el forro el fic original...ahh, el sueño de Yuu-chan pues tiene sque leer el capítulo ni modo no?... que me digno TT-TT si pasé, mira y te escribí arto TT-TT ... para que veas que no soy desatenta sólo una pobre sin tiempo TT-TT...weno, hasta que te lea de nuevo será ^^...bye bye....PD: un millon de gracia spor tus reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Simplemente un capítulo tierno ya que este fic se ah puesto más dramático de lo que planeaba así que estoy cambiando la atmosfera.**_

_**Próximo capítulo; Si Sasuke temía que Yuuzuki se volviese como Itachi, Gaara, por otro lado, cree que Yuuzuki se volverá como una de sus tres personas favoritas, a menos que Naruto tome las medidas necesarias—risas—**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXIII: Su lucha**

_**¡Maldito Hokage! No está trabajando adecuadamente.**_

_**Definitivamente podría hacer más.**_

_**Debería mejorar Konoha. Él probablemente es el peor.**_

Estas eran algunas de las declaraciones que oía murmurar a sus espaldas, cuando pensaban que sus sensitivos oídos no podían escucharlos. Otras declaraciones eran tan degradantes que hacían sangrar su corazón mientras otras daban vueltas en su cabeza hasta casi llevarlo a la locura.

Pero en vez de asesinar a aquellos ciudadanos como sugería fuertemente Kyuubi, decidió trabajar con más fuerza, sin arriesgar la relación que tenía con su familia.

Cuando estaba seguro de que su familia se encontraba profundamente dormida, saldría a escondidas de casa para caminar alrededor de la villa, escondido en las sombras pensando en formas de mejorar la villa. Incluso los guardias de las patrullas no notaban su presencia sin importar cuán agudos fueran sus sentidos. Algunas veces, algunas veces Naruto acababa la vela mientras prestaba atención a algunos pergaminos informáticos a la vez que su mano se atareaba tomando notas.

Naruto no sabía que sus esfuerzos eran como la lluvia que cae en el desierto—nunca suficiente. Le dio más a la villa… más y más hasta que se quedo sin tiempo para sí. Se presiono aún más, queriendo complacer a todos los ciudadanos ya que era su responsabilidad como Hokage. En su añoranza por cumplir las expectativas de todos, había olvidado su bienestar. En su deseo por ofrecerle a cada ciudadano lo que podía entregarle, sofoco las demandas de su cuerpo; ignorando las advertencias de Kyuubi, porque de alguna forma al servirle a otros encontraba una razón para su existencia como Hokage incluso si era razón lentamente lo estuviera destruyendo como persona.

No noto que mientras más daba algunos de los egoístas ciudadanos más demandaban, porque para ellos el Hokage existía para servirles y consentirlos.

Además, debido a que Naruto era reservado, ni siquiera Sasuke noto los cambios en su conducta. Los mortales hábitos de Naruto continuaron sin que nadie lo notara. Se arrastraba hacia la destrucción y esta vez no había nadie que le tomará su mano.

* * *

Luego de una importante reunión y una conversación personal con Sumaru, actual Hoshikage y uno de los amigos más cercanos de Naruto, Naruto comenzó a encaminarlo hacia la puerta.

Se sentía tan ligero… más ligero de lo que se sentía cuando tenía una conversación amistosa con Sumaru. Se sentía como si flotará o para ser más exacto, planeara sobre el piso y no pudo evitar reírse infantilmente. Y al siguiente segundo, el alfombrado suelo se convirtió en techo y el pulcro techo en piso, pero no importaba porque estaba volando, elevándose hacia arriba y cayendo en espiral. En lo alto se sentía libre. En lo bajo, se encontró desencadenado. Estaba libre de cualquier responsabilidad. Era libre pero en el mayor sentido de la palabra. Libre y ligero, y se sentía divino. Desde la distancia podía escuchar una voz pero nunca le prestó atención mientras se elevaba y caía.

Un aterrado Sumaro miró a Naruto entre sus brazos. Había atrapado al rubio justo antes de que golpeara el suelo. Lo estaba sacudiendo y llamando, y cuando no hubo respuesta se preocupo aún más. Por un breve segundo se preguntó si los guardias ANBU ubicados en el exterior pensarían que había atacado a su Hokage. Entonces hizo a un lado tal idea y camino hacia la puerta. Camino fuera de ella y vio a Konohamaru caminar hacia él.

"Konohamaru-san, Naruto esta—"

Nunca llego a terminar la oración ya que su temblorosa voz y preocupada mirada bastaban para hacer que el secretario del rubio y los guardias ANBU inmediatamente se movieran hacia el cuarto.

* * *

Sasuke estaba cuidando a Akemi a la vez que supervisaba el entrenamiento de Yuuzuki cuando Mie, la antigua compañera ANBU de Naruto antes de convertirse en Hokage, apareció.

"Uchiha-san, es requerido por Tsunade-sama en el hospital," la escucho decir.

"¿Por qué?"

La mujer simplemente encogió los hombros, "es mejor que vaya ahora. Yo los cuidare."

Intentado que su corazón dejase de latir tan rápido y que su imaginación no escapase de su control, asintió. Le informo a Yuuzuki de su niñera y le entrego a Akemi a Mie antes de finalmente marcharse.

_¿Qué querrá de mí?_

* * *

Sasuke miro a la muy seria Tsunade.

"¿Cómo está Naruto? ¿Has notado algo extraño en él durante estas últimas semanas?"

Oyendo el nombre de su esposa el pánico lentamente comenzó a aparecer en su interior como si fuese una burbuja. "¿Le ocurre algo malo?"

"Yo pregunte primero, Uchiha." Y supo por el repentino cambio de nombre que Tsunade quería que respondiera su pregunta. Ahora.

"No. Estaba como siempre," respondió inmediatamente. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"Lo trajeron inconsciente. Hoshikage-sama dijo que Naruto simplemente colapso."

"¿Q-que? ¿Está bien? ¿Le ocurre algo malo?"

"Sólo fatiga. Estará bien."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Como Naruto podía alcanzar ese estado cuando el siempre se aseguraba de que tuviera suficiente descanso? Más importante, ¿como él, su esposo, no noto ningún signo? Conocía los síntomas de la fatiga, habiéndolos leído de algunos libros y estaba seguro de que Naruto no estaba mostrando ningún signo de sufrir fatiga. El estaba comportándose como era habitual. ¿Utilizo algunos henge? No, eso no podía ser. Lo hubiese descubierto tarde o temprano de todas formas así que ¿Por qué entonces el no noto nada? Se enojo consigo mismo cuando no pudo responder sus preguntas.

* * *

Cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos, se encontró observando un prístino y blanco techo, el olor antiséptico le decía que estaba en un hospital.

"Feliz de que te despiertes," Lo saludo una floja voz desde la ventana. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a un Shikamaru de apariencia aburrida en el vanó de la ventana, que claramente había estado observando las nubes hasta hace unos pocos segundos atrás.

"¿Qué pasó con Sumaru?"

"Se marchó hace dos días, después de que le aseguráramos que estabas bien."

"¿Qu-cuanto tiempo eh estado durmiendo?"

"Casi cuatro días," entonces frunciendo el ceño agrego, "nos tenias a todos preocupados."

Naruto desvió la mirada y entonces se sentó. No tenía tiempo para descansar sobre una cama o dormir porque como estaban las cosas, ya estaba atrasado con su agenda. Estaba por abandonar la cama cuando Shikamaru lo empujo de regreso haciendo que el rubio gruñera.

"Voy tarde, Shika."

"Naruto, eres problemático como siempre. ¿Sabes porque colapsaste?"

"Dímelo cuando tenga tiempo libre," e intento una vez más levantarse pero el flojo ninja lo empujo de regreso a la cama una vez más.

"No me hagas atarte a la cama," lo amenazó. "Te sobre exigiste a ti mismo, Naruto."

¿Sobre exigí? ¿Cómo podía haberse sobre exigido cuando todavía tenían tantas cosas que hacer?

"¡No puedo descansar todo el día!" respondió, "los ciudadanos no van a estar felices con esto."

"¿Ciudadanos?" repitió y sus agallas le decían que algo malo había pasado o todavía estaba pasando. No le gustaba ver a su amigo sufrir, especialmente si era hecho por algún ciudadano que no podía apreciar a Naruto por lo que era. Si esos idiotas le provocaron un daño permanente al rubio, Shikamaru estaba seguro de que no sería el único que tramaría la completa aniquilación de la Villa.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiese detenerse asimismo, le conto al castaño sobre las quejas que oía de los ciudadanos y lo que había hecho.

Luego e oir la historia de su amigo, Shikamaru frunció el ceño, obviamente disgustado con aquellos ciudadanos. Se rasco la cara antes de mirar al rubio quien era amable y considerado, "nadie puede complacer a todos, Naruto. Lo único que puedes hacer, es hacer lo que es mejor para la mayoría." Quería detenerse ahí pero algo en la forma en que Naruto lo estaba mirando lo hizo continuar, "Todos sabemos que estas asiendo tu mayor esfuerzo, y cualquiera que no pueda ver eso está irremediablemente ciego y estúpido. Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, Naruto y no te estoy diciendo esto como tu amigo, sino como tu subordinado y un ciudadano de Konoha."

Se puso de pie y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se detuvo y agrego, "ah si, está bien ser de vez en cuando egoísta." Y entonces abandono el cuarto y le asintió al esposo de Naruto quien estaba apoyado contra la pared cercana a la puerta. Juzgando por el aura que Sasuke estaba emitiendo, Shikamaru no tenía que preguntar para saber que había escuchado la conversación.

Naruto alzo la vista cuando la puerta se abrió para ver a un ceñudo Sasuke entrar. El rubio inmediatamente le dio una mirada de disculpas.

"Lo siento, Sasuke," dijo muy seguro de que había sido él quien había puesto a su esposo de mal humor. Inclino su cabeza, esperando la reprimenda y la conversación que se merecía, pero nada de eso ocurrió mientras se encontraba asimismo siendo empujado contra un familiar y duro pecho.

Sasuke de verdad tenía toda la intención de regañar a Naruto por hacer todas esas cosas imprudentes, pero cuando vio al rubio tan dócil y preparado para su regaño, su rabia, frustración y molestia dieron paso a su gentileza.

"Naruto," escucho decir suavemente a Sasuke. Eso era eso. No había palabras duras o algo más y Naruto estaba alegre por eso.

"Como un tronco que tiene ramas, tu nos tienes a nosotros para que te ayudemos," susurro Sasuke mientras sostenía apretadamente a su esposa, intentando traspasar sus fuerzas al débil cuerpo de Naruto. "No luches solo porque estamos nosotros para ti. Siempre estoy para ti."

_Seré tu pilar de apoyo._

"Sasuke," Naruto susurró de regreso, sus manos aferrando el frente de la camisa de Sasuke. Era en momentos como estos, cuando podía sentir los fuertes brazos de Sasuke sosteniéndolo seguro, que se percataba de cuan vulnerable era y de cuanto necesitaba al otro hombre.

"Tal vez seas el Hokage pero está bien pedir ayuda; está bien decir que estas cansado y descansar." El capitán ANBU entonces se inclino hacia tras para despejar el cabello rubio que cubría los ojos de Naruto. "Nunca olvides eso." Y entonces Sasuke bajo abruptamente para tomar esos deliciosos labios con un gentil beso y Naruto le respondió igual de gentil.

Luego de un momento, un Naruto sin aire puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Estoy cansado, Sasuke," Susurro mientras sus parpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados nuevamente.

"Entonces descansa," fue la respuesta de Sasuke y sintió los labios de Naruto moverse para decir sin palabras 'gracias'.

Más tarde, Sasuke ubico a un durmiente Naruto de regreso a la cama del hospital y cuando vio una suave sonrisa en los labios del rubio, no pudo resistirse a darle un beso mariposa.

"Buenas noches, dobe," susurró mientras continuaba observando a Naruto dormir.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… O.O me demore….lo siento, pero el tiempo, el tiempo!!!!!! No me da tregua T-T bueno, estoy con un nuevo capítulo traducido, a que no se les hizo ternucho los consejos de Sasuke T-T … Yo me imagine a mi Toshito diciéndome eso *¬* waaa…me derrito, me derrito…ajajajaj, bueno… emm, estoy hablando mucha tontera junta… espero que este capitulillo sea de su agradillo lectorcillo XD…. Enjoy!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**haneko-chan:**O.O??? ahhhhhhh???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que palabreria-insulta-traductoras del anterior review??? O.O...bueno como sea...O.O... me insultaste??? O.O??? ...weno como sea.... ajajaja viste que el pobre de Yuu-chan al final logro su cometido, todo a la esposa de Sasuke...en serio en el fic original lo llama esposa, haci que yo como fiel traductora lo pongo de esa forma...aunque estube tentada a ponerle esposo...es que como que le quita el genero a Naruto...pero bueno u.u... O.O eres EMOFILICA shan shan!!!!...¬¬" siempre lo supe, tus dedos tenian forma de una EMOFILICA shan shan!!!! ... emmm si, pero yo quien soy, si al final siempre termino escribiendo puras cabesas de pescado asi que te entiendo TT-TT ... pero no importa... a todo esto no eh dicho nada de este capítulo...ahhh O.O...dios... no puede ser...pero bueno...¬¬" se vienen cosas entretenidas para el proximo jejejeje ^^...es probable que durante el lunes o martes suba un nuevo capitulo ^^...jejejeje muchas gracia spor los cumplido u///u ...yo sólo hago lo que puedo... estube viendo la traduccion del primer capítulo y esta como rara...pero como no tengo tiempo y ademas soy floja...creo que no lo voy a editar XD....... O.O...weno, gracias por el review, cuidate...y recuerda antes de dormir lavate bien los dientes...O.O...y usa leña certificada!!! O.O...XD...ok me voy tau tau.... yo igual quiero PD...aqui va uno PD: no se de donde me insultaste pero no importa...O.O...supongo que te disculpo por lo que sea que pides perdon O.o...ahora si tau tau

**Hermione-gaditana:**...ahhh, no se....ese niño es raro...O.O...por lo menos eso te adelanto...ajajaja, y porque quieres que tenga sangre fría... quieres ver al Itachi que alberga en su interior??? O.O??? uhhhhhh, .!!! noooo!!! corre Akemi...o gatea...¬¬" bueno eso que hacen las guaguas...ah pero ahora ta mas grande... emm..el sueño de que Akemi aparesca más será cumplido...en serio...pero mas adelante...tu sabes...el fic es enorme de largo...así que te vas a familiarisar rapido con el....cuando cresca XD... jejeje que venga la niñita....(aparece la bebe Uchiha) eso es...uno debe tener esperanza... aunque las esperanzas no siempre son recompensadas...O.O...que mala yo TT-TT... muchas gracias por el cumplido O///O desde ya te advierto que este capitulo lo note un poco raro... pero bueno...emm..muchas gracias por el review...cuidate, y nos leemos si me escribes jejejeje


	24. Chapter 24

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba intentando divertirme con este capítulo. En mi opinión, Sai puede ser tan juguetón como astuto.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: inadulterado dolor se apresuró en su interior, envolviéndolo. Naruto intenta respirar profundamente para ignorar el dolor pero sus respiros sólo salen como jadeos mientras se encuentra asimismo sofocado por el dolor, y por experiencia sabía que él…**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXIV: El camino de la luna del anochecer.**

Una sonrisa cálida y acogedora, más un firme apretón de manos era el saludo normal que practicaba Naruto cada vez que se reunía con representantes, kages y diplomáticos. Pero había un hombre que no recibía nada de esto—Gaara. Cada vez que entraba en la oficina del Hokage, se encontraba asimismo abrazado por su rubio amigo. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente Naruto le daría su deslumbrante sonrisa a Gaara, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera muy cerca del sol.

Gaara elevo una ceja en ligera irritación mientras Naruto lo miraba expectantemente. Cuando ningún anuncio fue dicho por su amigo, Naruto frunció el ceño y entonces sus piro, "y yo aquí pensando que viniste personalmente a avisarme que te ibas a casar y que querías que fuera tu padrino."

Con descuidada indiferencia, el Kazekage encogió los hombros y tomo asiento. "Estoy casado."

"A la villa, lo sé," respondió casi exasperado, "pero es diferente. Los aldeanos no estarán allí cada vez que te sientas mal; no te completarán en cada aspecto; no te esperaran en casa para darte la bienvenida; no comerán la comida que tú haces; no te—"

"¿Calentaran mi cama?" inmediatamente Naruto se sonrojo haciendo sonreír a su amigo. "Sólo porque tu encontraste a alguien que haga estas cosas y más, no significa que yo también deba comenzar a buscar a alguien. Estoy completamente feliz con mis sobrinas y sobrinos, y con lo que recibo de mi Villa."

Naruto sabía cuando dejar de hablar sobre estos asuntos así que no continuo presionando. Sabiendo esto, Gaara sonrió victorioso, aunque sus victorias sobre estos siempre eran poco duraderas.

_Gaara – 14 Naruto – 0 _

"Hay unas escaramuzas ocurriendo entre uno de nuestros aliados y ellos esperan que interfiramos."

"¿Interferir?" Gaara asintió a la vez que un oscuro ceño agraciaba su rostro. Interferir era una de las cosas que más odiaba ya que más pronto que tarde traería más problemas de los que quería lidiar.

Naruto asintió pero antes de que pudiese continuar, su puerta se abrió y estaba por arrancarle la cabeza de maldiciones al intruso cuando se percato de que era su hijo seguido de un muy sereno y sonriente Sai. "Yuu-chan, ¿no te dije algo sobre tocar la puerta antes de entrar?"

El niño sonrió tímidamente, "Pero de veras quería ver a tío Gaara." Con una mirada de admiración observo al pelirrojo, "¿te quedaras en nuestra casa esta noche, esta vez?"

Gaara gentilmente acaricio una mota de cabello negro y dijo, "me estoy quedando donde Temari hoy."

"Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar también?" esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a su chichiue.

"Primero deberías preguntárselo a Shikamaru y Temari antes de—"

"Sí, si puedes," respondió Gaara inmediatamente.

Yuuzuki dio un grito, "¿Entonces, Yukio, Akio y yo podemos jugar con tu arena, cierto?"

A pesar de que aún no podía comprender porque a Yuuzuki y a sus dos sobrinos les gustaba tanto su arena, cuando había quitado tantas vidas e incluso olía a muerte y sangre, asintió.

"Entonces te veré esta noche, tío," dijo el pequeño y estaba por irse cuando recordó algo. Miró a su hijo por sobre su hombro, "Ne, chichiue, mientras yo repasaba para mi examen, el tío Sai menciono que tu no tenías pene. ¿Qué es eso?"

Diferentes sentimientos bailaron en el rostro de Naruto antes de que su rabia bajara en picada para instalarse como un vengativo halcón. Una mortal aura comenzó a ser emanada desde su tambaleante figura.

"Sai, ¡idiota!" dijo. Su calmada voz contradecía la cólera de su interior. Se inclino sobre su mesa, desordenando algunos papeles mientras se lanzaba hacia el aún sonriente sai, quien inmediatamente esquivo la patada voladora de Naruto.

Más inocente que nunca, Yuuzuki miro a su tío pelirrojo y pregunto, "¿Qué es un idiota?"

Una de sus cejas comenzó a moverse mientras Gaara oía la pregunta y con su cara de poker respondió calmadamente, "el apodo del tío Sai." Y el niño asintió de forma inmediata, recordando la palabra para usarla más tarde.

Sin prestarle atención al aura asesina que estaba sintiendo por parte del Hokage, Sai dijo dulcemente, "cálmate, Naruto. No quieres que Yuuzuki aprenda tales palabras, ¿o sí?"

Esa declaración pareció provocarlo todavía más e inmediatamente comenzó a perseguir a Sai alrededor de la oficina. "¡Sai, deja de moverte!" ordeno Naruto mientras le erraba una vez más al actual líder de Raíz.

"Si yo hago eso, será un problema más tarde." Sin tener ganas de defenderse, Sai decidió ubicare tras Yuuzuki y usar a este ultimo como un escudo contra cualquier ataque.

"Yuuzuki si tu no le haces esta pregunta a nadie por dos años, yo te diré que es un pene."

"¿En serio?" el niño de alguna forma había olvidado la mirada de odio que su padre le estaba lanzando al hombre tras él.

"sí. No mencionaremos nada de esto porque es un secreto."

El niño asintió y Sai aún utilizándolo como escudo salió de la oficina.

"Yuuzuki definitivamente se convertirá en un pervertido," declaro un entretenido Gaara a la vez que la puerta detrás de los dos se cerraba. El ceño en el rostro de Naruto hubiese hecho correr a cualquier ninja menor, pero el Kazekage no estaba en esa categoría así que permaneció intacto.

"Estoy diciendo los hechos, Naruto. Sus personas favoritas incluyen a Kakashi y Jiraiya-sama; pasa mucho tiempo con Sai y al tope de eso, su papá también es un pervertido."

"¡Sasuke no es un pervertido!"

"¿En serio? Tu sonrojo me dice otra cosa."

El rubio hizo una oscura mueca. Por el cielo y el infierno que no había forma de que el permitiese que su hijo se les uniese. ¡Nunca!

* * *

Yuuzuki saludo alegremente a Izumo y Kotetsu mientras entraba al edificio, nunca deteniéndose a iniciar su normal conversación con ellos. Entonces les sonrió a los guardias ANBU quienes estaban ubicados en la oficina.

"Dame un segundo," le dijo a uno de ellos cuando estaba por abrir la puerta. Tomo aire y arreglo su cabello, el que estaba desordenado después de correr tan rápido desde la academia. Entonces levanto el dedo dándoles el signo a los guardias y camino dentro de la oficina, donde sus padres estaban discutiendo algo importante, al menos eso era lo que pensaba por el juzgar de sus rostros.

Los dos desviaron su mirada para observar a su hijo, quien les sonrió antes de ubicar un pergamino que llevaba el sello de la academia sobre la mesa de Naruto. Sabían lo que era por el sello, sí, justo como esperaba Sasuke, Yuuzuki ahora se iba a graduar.

"La ceremonia es mañana por la tarde, ¿pueden ir los dos?"

"¡Por supuesto! Como podríamos perdérnoslo, especialmente cuando te gradúas como el primero de la clase," respondió su chichiue.

"Bien hecho, Yuuzuki," dijo su otousan con una voz impregnada de orgullo.

"Eso era de esperar, porque," miro a Naruto, "no soy un perdedor."

"Ey tú…" estaba por lastimar físicamente a su hijo por tal insulto pero un entretenido Sasuke lo contuvo. Pero Yuuzuki no había acabado mientras sus ojos se trasladaban hacia su otusan, "y no soy un chico que sólo piensa en volverse más fuerte para obtener venganza, provocando que sus mejoras no alcancen su máximo."

Esta vez, era Naruto quien sostenía un iracundo Sasuke. Yuuzuki les dio una arrogante sonrisa antes de marcharse, sonriendo.

"Ahora, finalmente sabes cómo se siente que te den una sonrisa soy-superior-a-ti," dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke se calmaba. "No entiendo porque él y Akemi tienen todas las características de los Uchihas a excepción de los ojos."

"Sólo te demuestra que soy superior, dobe."

¡Esa sonrisa arrogante de nuevo!

"Veamos aquello," dijo Naruto mientras se echaba sobre Sasuke.

De alguna forma, Sasuke se encontró asimismo siendo acariciado por la victoria mientras Naruto hacia maravillas con su lengua.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… yap, como dije!!! Aquí está!!! un nuevo capítulo, no sé si pueda traducir otro en la brevedad, si lo hago ya lo verán cuando este arriba O.o…eso espero que disfruten y feliz navidad…jojojojo … O.O….tau tau----

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**haneko-chan:** Ajajajaj no te hagas tantos problemas...que la gente no va a pensar nada, solo que eres una...(en susurros) emofilica....a todo esto...las palabra emofilica es de amor a los emos....emos=tipos que dan miedito y lloran arto + filicos, que viene de filos, que es amor...O.O...viste...waaa....O.O...tremendo analisis... O.O...waaa....!!! no digas esas cosas que me sonrojo O///O....viste que ta bien para el ego...pero y si depues se me suben los humos a la cabeza??...y me vulvo mala...o.O...nooo!!! es mejor, no decir ese tipo de cosas...Aunque se agradecen =.=U ... O.O:..emm,...no nada...son ralladuras de cabeza mía...eso de labate los dientes es porque te estaba aconsejado para irte de dormir, lo de la leña certificada, es porque limpia el medio ambiente, así que es el mejor medio de descontaminar las ciudades...tu sabe ..calentamiento global, etc...O.O...si...eres demasiado risueña..O.O:..a todo esto porque se les dice risueñas a las personas que son buenas para reirse...otra duda, otra pregunta sin responder u.u...wuaaa...

ehh....PD: me gusta el chino, porque el chino es bueno, cuando se sueb en ese pulcro esenario...MÁS ME GUSTA EL CHINO!!! O.O...eso...bye bye...gracia spor el review XD

**Hermione-gaditana:** jejej gracias por el cumplido., u///u. O.O...pero si la gente de Konoha no es mala, todo tienen altas expectativas en Naruto TT-TT es verdad...en el fic aparece gente malita, pero son los menos... si a naruto lo quieren arto...y todos valoran su esfuerzo TT^TT...tu Jikaku tiene razón esa gente mala no es para hacerle tanto...mientras se queden más rato en silencio todo bien...u.u. Jejeje siigues en tu busqueda de la niñita propia XD...eso hay que verse...o.O...mm...bueno todas esas dudas y más en este capítulo, que disfrutes...falta que no sea de tu agrado O.O...espero que ese no sea el caso, un millon de gracia spor tu review...^^ tau tau

**uchihanaru7:** jejeje, no tienes que pedir perdón...se agradece el que te hayas tomado tu tiempo y me hayas dejado un review para comentar sobre la traduccion. Pero ya vas muy adelante!!! del 50 al 88 no queda nada...O.O...y que lo estes leyendo de nuevo es...uff!! si nisiquiera estamos en los capítulos largos de veras...O.O...jeje, el rito de la traducción, suena como sectario..., jajaj si yo también espero terminar pronto, no me gusta demorar a la gente que quiere saber lo que sigue, pero el tiempo e smi peor enemigo, y contra el no puedo ganar T-T ...muchas gracias por el comentario...y no mil gracias a ti, y atodos los que leen, porque si nadie leyera creo que no valdría la pena traducir...u.u tu igual ciudate, tau tau...


	25. Chapter 25

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Miki significa hermoso árbol. Simplemente digamos que la nombraron como el momento que pasaron los dos sobre el árbol, observando el amanecer.**_

_**Yukie es de la película de Naruto, mientras Shibuki es de uno de los OVAs de Naruto.**_

_**Considerando que hay aplicaciones en el mundo de Naruto, sería bastante imposible si no existieran las incubadoras, pero para mí sanidad mental ignore esa posibilidad. ¿Por qué? Simplemente pensé que sería enternecedor que el chakra de Sasuke cobijara al bebe por un tiempo. Es como si trajera su rol de padre a otro nivel. Si les molesta, sólo ignoren esa parte y pretendan que utilice una incubadora.**_

_**Cosas de parto prematuras… gracias a wikipedia por eso. Perdonen a la molesta ninja medico, pero no se preocupen, la última vez que hable con Gaara, él le dijo a su superior, bajo sus órdenes, que la pusiera de nuevo en entrenamiento.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXV: Hermoso Árbol**

Por enésima vez Sasuke gruño como un enojado y enjaulado animal. En cierto modo estaba enojado. No, no estaba exactamente enojado, sólo estaba molesto porque un Naruto con 8 meses de embarazo no lo escuchaba. El rubio insistía en que debía asistir personalmente, en vez de enviar a su representante, a la cumbre de líderes sostenida en la villa de la Arena. Al final, Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que dejarlo ir. El único consuelo que tenía era que los miembros del consejo habían permitido que su equipo y el antiguo equipo ANBU de Naruto lo acompañasen al evento.

Un irritado Naruto observo la dirección general de Sasuke cuando oyó el gruñido una vez más. Ese sonido definitivamente no ayudaba al Hokage, quien estaba a punto de perder su temperamento debido al quemante sol y el lento paso que llevaban por su embarazo. Pero en vez de golpear a su esposo, permaneció callado ya que sabía que Sasuke sólo estaba preocupado.

* * *

Sasuke abrió un ojo para observar a Naruto, quien ocupaba un saco de dormir junto al suyo en la tienda que ambos compartían, sólo para encontrar que el rubio ya no estaba provocando que Sasuke se aterrara inmediatamente.

Se dijo asimismo que se calmara, porque Naruto podía cuidarse solo, entonces frunció el ceño cuando recordó que estaba embarazado. Se dijo asimismo que no se aterrara porque el lugar estaba resguardado así que no había forma de que pudiesen atacar a Naruto, a menos que el rubio se haya escapado hacia un lugar donde orinar. Afirmo para sí que su esposa sólo fue a orinar y no estaba descansando sobre un charco de su propia sangre y… diablos.

Con la adrenalina bombeando en su cuerpo, Sasuke abandono de forma apresurada la tienda para comenzar a buscar a Naruto, y encontró a su esposa a unos pocos metros de su campamento, sentado sobre una alta y gorda rama de árbol junto a Mie y Yanagi.

"¡Naruto, baja de allí!" ordeno Sasuke con una voz llena de preocupación.

"Le intentamos decir eso, capitán, pero no nos escucha," dijo Mie para explicarle su presencia y la de Yanagi en la misma rama del árbol.

Como si viera la horrible escena que transcurría por la cabeza de su esposo, Naruto lo aseguro, "no me caeré, Sasuke-teme, porque tome precauciones. Estoy usando mi chakra."

"¿No te dijo Tsunade-sama que no usaras chakra?"

"No. Ella sólo me dijo que no usara extensas cantidades."

Suspirando en rendición, Sasuke avanzo hacia Naruto y viendo esto, las dos ninjas ANBU abandonaron la rama. Cuando Sasuke estuvo ubicado y con su espalda apoyada contra el tronco, sostuvo al rubio.

"Deja de usar tu chakra. Te tengo," dijo cariñosamente y cuando Naruto lo hizo, lo jalo para que se sentara entre sus piernas. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, utilizo su chakra para redoblar su agarre sobre el rubio.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto mientras descansaba su quijada sobre el hombro de Naruto.

"Quería ver cuando la noche se transformara en amanecer," fue la respuesta del rubio mientras se acercaba más contra Sasuke, buscando calidez mientras ofrecía la suya.

Los dos permanecieron tranquilos y contentos mientras observaban como el sol comenzaba a delinear los bordes de las montañas con sus suaves rayos dorados.

* * *

Naruto se tragó otro gruñido de dolor mientras sentía otra dolorosa contracción durante una de sus reuniones. Podía sentir su cuerpo rompiéndose en frío sudor y por el rabillo de sus ojos pudo ver que Gaara lo observaba a él en vez de Mizukage, quien estaba dando un discurso. Pudo haber agitado su mano de forma despreocupada al pelirrojo, como lo había hecho durante los previos ataques, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que sus manos estaban aferradas a los bordes de la mesa redonda.

_Jodido dolor maldito,_ pensó mientras empeoraba y supo sin ser consciente que su bebe estaba naciendo. Apretando sus labios, rápidamente hizo unos cuantos sellos a la vez que se transformaba en su forma femenina.

Todos los ocupantes del cuarto saltaron de la impresión, cuando el sonido de una leve explosión fue oído seguido de la aparición de humo, y antes de que pudiesen dar un grito de advertencia a los guardias que se encontraban afuera o atacar a quien creían un intruso, vieron a Naruto en su forma femenina. El Hokage sonrió disculpándose antes de que bruscamente empujara la silla haciendo que cayese.

"¡Naruto!" Yukie, el jefe del país de la Nieve grito.

"¡Rápido, llamen a un médico!" mientras otro ordenaba.

Todos los guardias ubicados en el exterior se tensionaron cuando oyeron la conmoción del interior y rápidamente se movieron hacia la puerta cuando se abrió.

"Llama a un médico," Shibuki, el líder de la villa oculta de la cascada grito. "Hokage-sama está dando a luz."

Cuando Sasuke oyó eso, se mantuvo enraizado al suelo con las palabras de Shibuki retumbando en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Naruto está a dando a luz antes de los 9 meses? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

* * *

Los otros ninjas de Konoha sintieron lastima por su Capitán, quien junto con Gaara, esperaban afuera del cuarto de partos, donde Naruto actualmente se encontraba. Podían sentir el temor y la preocupación que emanaba su capitán, a pesar de estar sentado tan tranquilamente como una estatua de mármol.

Justo entonces, una ninja medico salió del cuarto y se aproximo al grupo.

"Naruto-sama está teniendo un parto prematuro," explico inmediatamente. Y a la vez que sus ojos aterrizaban sobre Sasuke, su corazón comenzó a palpitar y decidió impresionar a este atractivo ninja, "a pesar de que hay varios factores para el nacimiento prematuro, se desconoce la causa de la mitad de los partos prematuros. Mientras más breve sea el periodo de embarazo mayor es el riesgo de sufrir complicaciones tales como parálisis cerebral, retardo mental, pérdida de audición y visión. En adición, los bebes prematuros tiene un mayor riesgo de fallecer durante su primer año…" se acalló cuando noto que la tensión en el aire se había incrementado, y peor, su galán se había empalidecido. "Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse," dijo rápidamente, pero se encontró asimismo como la receptora de todas las afiladas miradas.

Un molesto Gaara miro el nombre de la etiqueta que usaba y tomo nota, lo necesitaría para más tarde cuando hablara con sus superiores.

"De todas formas, ya tenemos a un neonatologo de reserva, y en casos como estos, normalmente rodeamos al bebe prematuro con el chakra de su madre, pero considerando que las madres están débiles luego del parto, el chakra de su padre será la mejor alternativa hasta que las madres puedan hacerlo," entonces ella se detuvo para observar a todos.

"Yo lo haré," Sasuke dijo, ya desagradándole la ninja medico frente a él.

La mujer le sonrió, "es muy amable de su parte ofrecerse pero-"

"¡Soy su esposo, diablos!" el Uchiha no pudo evitar gruñir.

"¡Oh!" fue todo lo que logro decir mientras se sonrojaba. "Entonces lo guiare hacia neonatologo para que pueda explicarle su tarea."

Luego de que el neonatologo se presentara brevemente, comenzó inmediatamente a explicarle al pelinegro capitán ANBU.

"Cuando salga el bebe, traspasare mi chakra alrededor de todo su cuerpo revisándolo. Esto tomara menos de cinco segundos. Luego de eso vamos a encerrar a su hijo con su chakra, para mantenerlo caliente y disminuir su exposición a gérmenes. No se requieren sellos ya que es simplemente producir una burbuja de chakra lo suficiente grande como para que su hijo quepa, y que esta mantenga su tamaño y temperatura hasta que no la necesite." Sasuke mentalmente tomo un profundo respiro y se acero ante la tarea aparentemente fácil antes de asentirle con su cabeza al otro hombre.

Dentro del cuarto de partos, Naruto dio una sonrisa triunfante cuando vio a su bebe de pelo rubio.

_¡Toma eso, Sasuke-teme!_

"Felicitaciones, Naruto-sama. Es una niñita."

Eso fue lo último que oyó antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad.

* * *

Sasuke, como el representante de Naruto, concurrió al resto de reuniones y al final, lo que se suponía debía ser una fiesta para relajarse se transformo en una fiesta para celebrar la llegada del tercer hijo de la pareja Uchiha—Miki.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… jeee…termine….U.U…espero que les guste, les advierto que lo acabo de terminar lo hice de forma flash …porque me tengo que ir a tomar mi bus…aproveche el ratito libre que me quedaba…jajaja XD…espero que les agrade lo de este capítulo O.O…fiuuuuuu….no les parece que la familia ahora sí que es una familia … nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no prometo nada…es que no sé cuando pueda volver a traducir, pero quizás dentro de esta semana alcance a traducir otro capítulo, que conste…no prometo nada O.O…weno …tau tau…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**Hermione-gaditana:** ajajajaj, que no te preocupes como acabe ...mientras no ande matando a su familia no pasa nada...¿ahh, que se transforma en realidad como XXXX? ...O.O...lo siento no puedo decir como quien se transforma u.u....eso sería spoiler del fic O.O

ajajajaj ^^...tu espera es recomendada..^^...mira ...nació tu niñita que tanto querias...^^....viste...O.O...pero sólo te puedo ecir desde ya que esa niña es el XXXX... tampoco puedo decirte como será O.O...pero si continuas leyendo probablemente lo descubras,...O.O...menos mal que a Akemi le queda menos para qu evuelva a aparecer en el fic...¬¬" es que ...él es el que mejor me cae....XD....

Es que Yuu-chan es el XXXXX...por eso se brula...en serio O.O... emm..Sai no es el jefe de ANBU es el jefe de raiz...que si bien pertenece a los ANBU es otro escuadron O.O... no se si me entiendes??...la cosa es que el es el jefe, jefe pero de Raíz. mm...hay se verá O.O....ajajajaja Shikamaru de sensei...=_=Upobres estudiantes

gracias por el comentario, te cuidas...tau tau


	26. Chapter 26

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Eh decidido darle a Yukina (la hija adoptiva de Kakashi e Iruka) otra apariencia.**_

_**Próximo capítulo; Él no era un hombre olvidado por su amante ni tampoco una princesa de un cuento de hadas, Naruto sabía eso mientras se encontraba en el balcón, deseando…**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XVI: No Estas Solo**

Se tomo un tiempo para mirar la villa desde la Torre Hokage, observando mientras las luces destellaban en la oscuridad como un lago de fuego mientras los ruidos de celebración resonaban por todas las calles de Konoha.

Siendo el Hokage, había hecho una aparición en cada evento de esta celebración dando discursos, felicitando a los ganadores cuando le entregaba sus premios, bebiendo alcohol con los aldeanos masculinos que solían odiarlo; tomándose unos cuantos minutos para hablar con las señoras que solían mofarse de él y jugando con niños que eran demasiado pequeños como para comprender lo que significaba esta celebración.

Pero incluso entonces se sentía como un extraño, mientras los aldeanos recordaban la vida de sus amados en vez de cómo habían perecido la noche que Kyuubi ataco y como el demonio había sido vencido por el Yondaime. En cierto modo era un extraño. ¿Cómo podía celebrar de verdad la derrota de un demonio que había sido amable con él, incluso más de lo que habían sido la mayoría de los aldeanos en su niñez? ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando necesitaba compasión y aceptación? ¿Dónde estuvieron ellos en sus cumpleaños? Que hacían cuando…

Naruto dejo de meditar y se fue a casa. Sabía que sería solitario celebrar su cumpleaños sin su esposo y amigos porque él, fuera del capricho masoquista, los había programado a todos ellos para el patrullaje nocturno y acudir a todas las necesidades de la alegre celebración. Pero al menos esta mañana, sus amigos se habían dejado caer por su casa o oficina para felicitarlo; Sasuke le llevo el desayuno a la cama y Yuuzuki le regalo un ramo de hermosas flores.

En su camino, sonrió y saludo a los aldeanos que lo saludaban con un feliz cumpleaños, observándolos mientras reanudaban sus festejos. Ignoro a los otros, quienes en su estado etílico, le gritaban blasfemias e incluso esquivaba los objetos que le eran lanzados. Naruto los comprendía, y entendía que estaban borrachos así que toleraba toda su frialdad mientras no hicieran algo estúpido como atacarlo.

El instante en que entro al genkan, salto de la sorpresa cuando oyó las voces al unisonó diciéndole feliz cumpleaños. Antes de que pudiese encender las luces, todos comenzaron a cantarle un feliz cumpleaños mientras Temari caminaba hacia él, trayendo una torta con el destello de las velas titilando en la oscuridad. Tragándose el terrón de lágrimas soplo las velas y las luces se encendieron.

"¿Pediste un deseo?" pregunto inmediatamente Yukina. Naruto miro a la niña que tenía la amable disposición de su padrastro, Iruka, y sonrió tímidamente. "Se me olvido." Y su honesta respuesta hizo gruñir a todos los niños y reír a todo los adultos presentes. Honestamente, Naruto no se olvido, en vez de pedir un deseo decidió dar gracias por lo que tenía.

Miro a todos sus amigos, "gracias." Entonces los miro ceñudo, "¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué paso con su turno?"

Todos tenían la habilidad para verse avergonzados.

"Corta esa basura, Naruto," lo regaño Sakura, "no tienes que preocuparte. Tenemos a unos cuantos tomando nuestro turno, pero si no es suficiente estamos preparados para aceptar cualquier castigo razonable."

"Estoy seguro de que lo están. Les daré su castigo mañana," dijo seriamente pero el destello de sus ojos decía otra cosa.

* * *

Miro a su izquierda cuando vio movimiento desde el rabillo de sus ojos. Sonrió cuando se percato de que era Sasuke, uniéndosele en el techo de la casa, pero el último traía una botella de vino y algo más.

"Hola," saludo Naruto.

"Hola para ti también," respondió Sasuke mientras se ubicaba junto al rubio.

Ambos observaron la hermosa y celestial pintura que el cielo pintaba para cualquiera que se molestara en mirar. Saborearon el silencio que flotaba en el aire luego de la ruidosa fiesta que habían tenido hace unas horas.

El titilo de una luz proveniente de una de las manos de Sasuke hizo que Naruto desviara la vista de las estrellas. Sonrió mientras observaba en la mano de su esposo el mismo pastelito que había comprado para el cumpleaños de Sasuke mientras estaban en una misión hacia la villa oculta de las rocas hace muchos años atrás. Si celebrar la derrota del Kyuubi se había vuelto una tradición para los aldeanos, celebrar el cumpleaños del otro con un pastelito del doble de su tamaño habitual era su propia tradición. Sin embargo, no era un pastelito de cualquier tienda sino que de la misma tienda ubicada entre Konoha y la villa de la Roca.

Y cuando Naruto sopló la única vela, los dos comenzaron a comer. El rubio sujeto la botella de vino y frunció levemente el ceño cuando noto algo.

"No trajiste vasos," señalo.

Sasuke se rió, "hice eso a propósito. Bebamos directamente de ella."

Naruto se sonrojo porque beber de la misma botella era un beso indirecto y cualquiera sabía eso. También sabía que no había razón para que se sonrojase, mucho menos se sintiera tímido porque habían hecho esto innumerables veces incluso compartían tórridos besos y hacían el amor tan frecuentemente que incluso dejaban en vergüenza a los conejos. Sin embargo, el punto era que repentinamente se volvió tímidamente y todo porque la luna colgaba sobre el ennegrecido cielo y el patetismo de la situación.

Un divertido Sasuke levanto una ceja mientras observaba el saludable sonrojo que agraciaba el rostro de su dobe. Abrió la botella, la alzo en un silencioso brindis antes de beber. Entonces se inclino sobre sus codos y le dio a Naruto una retadora mirada.

"¿Dobe, no es como si no hubiésemos hecho esto antes, así que porque el sonrojo?"

Viendo la mirada, Naruto agarro la botella y bebió de ella. Entonces miro a su esposo con aire de suficiencia.

"Eres demasiado lindo para tu propio bien," dijo Sasuke pero en vez de besar a Naruto, que era lo que esperaba el último, el ninja pelinegro se boto sobre los fríos azulejos del techo y observo el cielo. Naruto lo siguió y con sus miradas hacia el cielo, sus manos silenciosamente se movieron, buscándose tímidamente. Cuando se encontraron, las apretaron—palma contra palma. El rubio entonces permitió que sus dedos se abriesen y Sasuke dejo que sus dedos llenasen los vacios de la mano de Naruto, así como el último devolvía el favor.

No les molesto que fuera ese simple gesto, que normalmente es hecho por parejas que recién han comenzado una relación, porque para ellos se sentía bien y maravilloso. Y de esa forma, los dos pasaron una silenciosa peor romántica noche.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… weno, un capítulo pequeñito…pero cute…espero que les sea de tu agrado, quizás mañana tenga tiempo para traducir, no estoy segura…todo depende de mis estudios …nos vemos….tau tau….mmm…sólo faltan 62 capítulos para el final XD…..no se vayan que queda poco!!!!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**alexiel1086:** sii!! es una niña ^^, jejej si me imagino la mirada de odio...uhhh miedo .!! jejeje, no si no lo mata...sólo los estaba asustando, tratando de demostrar sus conocimientos, jejeje...pero le salio por la culata...ver que se lo decia al esposo XD...jejejej O.O...ohhh, muchas gracias, no dudes que seguire traduciendo, espeor que de aqui a marzo el fic este completamente terminado u.u...mm...pero todo depende de si consigo trabajo o no O.O...jeje...muchas gracias por el comentario ...

**haneko-chan:** jejej, para que veas..viste!!!..te estube mintiendo todo el rato para que fueras feñliz y no te enteraras de que ellos tienen una nena..¿o quizá mas? ¿quien sabe? aps..=.=U yo sé, porque ya lo leí y me enamore del fic...

mmm?? hablas del mundo Narutard?? no, si yo creo que deben haber si tienen hasta cines..¿no?...no sé...opinion personal de cada uno no más...pero a mi igual me pareció muy buena la idea, aunque un poco extraño...porque ¿que hacen los civiles que no saben de chakra? ¿que pasa con Rock Lee? O.O!! ahh!!! que alguien responda!!! ...U.U bueno solo eso decía yo...u.u

ajajaja...O.O....wuauuuuuu, eso es friki...O.O....TT-TT me dieron dos review para la traduccion y de sentada....TT-TT que emocion....  
jejeje...viste mamá!!!! soy de corazón puro!!! chupate esa!! XD...ahhh, pero es que igual da como cosita que te digan eso..O///O, no sé, como sea...ahhh ya me puse nerviosa .!!! es que ...como sabes ¬¬"...podría estar cambiando la historia original...¬¬" podría hacer un mundo alterno, desacreditar a la autora...pedir un limite de algo para que suba un capitulo...no sé!!!! .!!!....seee...tay loca ^^, pero no importa...eres entretenida ^^

sii, no sé porque no te conteste el otro review....es raro, de hecho ahora mismo voy a ver....PD: naaaa!, que no importa...XD mis pd tambien lo son, PD2: muchas gracias por el review....te pasa...!!! que tes bien tau tau.


	27. Chapter 27

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Próximo capítulo: Era un soleado día—un día perfecto para salir en familia. Y sip, parece que Sasuke está malcriando a Miki.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXVII: Su Charla**

Naruto estaba por entrar al cuarto de Yuuzuki cuando recordó que el niño continuaba fuera de Konoha en una misión junto a su equipo así que prosiguió al cuarto de Akemi. Viendo que segundo hijo estaba profundamente dormido, enderezo el cubrecama sobre su pequeña figura antes de dejarse caer por el cuarto de Miki, para asegurarse de que ella estuviera tan a gusto como su hermano.

Cuando termino de hacer sus rondas, entro a su cuarto y en vez de ir al baño, como había planeado, fue directamente al balcón. Se inclino sobre la baranda, suspirando como un hombre abandona o olvidado por su amado o como una princesa que espera a su príncipe en los cuentos de hadas.

El no era ninguno de esos, sólo que no tenía a Sasuke a su lado en ese día tan especial. Entendía que cosas como estas le pasaban a cualquier pareja, pero eso no significaba que le gustaba la idea de que su esposo estuviera lejos de él en su aniversario de matrimonio.

Estaba por suspirar una vez más cuando sintió una mano posarse suavemente sobre sus hombros. Su reacción fue inmediata. Agarro la mano, torció el brazo y bruscamente empujo al atacante contra el muro con un kunai presionando su garganta. Le tomo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que veía unos familiares ojos negros.

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Ya te quieres librar de su esposo?"

"No me sorprendas de esa forma. ¡Casi te mato!" dijo Naruto a la vez que dejaba ir a su esposo.

El Uchiha sonrió de forma arrogante, "como si pudieras."

"Puedo si lo deseo."

Sasuke tan sólo alzo una ceja y se alejo del muro.

"¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?" pregunto Naruto. No estaba interesado en oír la respuesta, sólo pregunto para comprar unos cuantos segundos y recomponer su destrozada compostura.

"¿Ahora es un crimen volver apresuradamente a la villa para que pueda celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas?"

Naruto sonrió y deliciosamente presiono su cuerpo contra Sasuke. Sus palabras eran provocadoras mientras respondía, "¿Qué crees? ¿Lo es?"

El capitán ANBU desgarro su mirada de esos cautivantes ojos azules y murmuro, "te traje un regalo. Déjame dártelo."

Pero el rubio no lo dejo ir, en cambio apretó su agarre. "Mi regalo esta aquí, en mis brazos, bastardo."

No hubo reacción de Sasuke cuando su esposa declaro aquello, pero eso sólo fue por unos pocos segundos antes de que sujetase el cabello del rubio y violase aquella adictiva boca. Sus manos se movían en un patrón familiar mientras comenzaba a deshacerse del mayor obstáculo entre ellos—la ropa.

Naruto le devolvió el beso de igual forma mientras sus manos hacían un rápido trabajo sobre las ropas de Sasuke, nunca prestando atención a si la había roto, ya que en ese momento quería sentir su ahora caliente piel contra la de Sasuke.

Gimiendo y volviéndose débil ante las provocativas administraciones de Sasuke, Naruto dejo que sus dedos corriesen a lo largo de pecho de Sasuke en sensual movimiento circular, "Sasuke, estoy enloquecido. ¿Tómame sobre ese borde?"

Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras empujaba a Naruto sobre el borde, "Sí, Hokage-sama."

El rubio siseo cuando la acalorada piel de su pecho hacia contacto con la fría superficie del borde. Lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritó silenciosamente cuando Sasuke entro en el rápidamente.

Entonces, él se derretía, sublimizaba y evaporaba al mismo tiempo. Estaba girando en espiral hacia una mente adormecida de placer. Estaba duro y al mismo tiempo suave. ¿Cómo Sasuke siempre lograba hacer que sintiera emociones contradictorias al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo Sasuke podía tener este poder sobre él? ¿Cómo lograba que él produjera sonidos como si fuera alguna clase de instrumento musical?

Sasuke cerró sus ojos en pura bendición cuando encontró el apretado anillo de músculos dándole la bienvenida y rodeando su calidez. Luego de todos estos años de hacer esto con Naruto, todavía se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Las emociones que se desataban en él; llenarlo era simplemente demasiado poderoso, demasiado potente y demasiado adictivo. Rozo sus labios contra ese punto en particular en la espalda de Naruto haciendo gemir al rubio.

Más cerca del fuego, más cerca del sol… sentía el calor envolviéndolo. Sintió que su cuerpo se estaba quemando, dirigiéndose al lugar que no estaba en ninguna parte, eso era en medio del universo. Se zambullo en el mar de placer en busca de algo preciado. Dejo que las corrientes fluyeran a su alrededor; dejo que lo guiaran hacia ese remolino de puro placer. Dejo que el retumbar de los gemidos, que resonaban en todos lados, lo llevaran más alto. Dejo que el salvaje ritmo lo empujara más profundo.

Finalmente, rodeado y envuelto por agua encontró lo que buscaba—dos profundos mármoles azules y mientras veía dentro de ellos, se encontró a si mismo siendo tragado hacia un lugar maravilloso donde todo era blanco y silencioso, y todo lo que podía sentir era el calor que Naruto y él producían.

Cuando hubo acabado y los dos finalmente lograron calmar sus corazones y respiraciones, Sasuke enrosco sus brazos alrededor de Naruto y sin querer romper su intimidad trajo a Naruto consigo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Naruto se inclino contra Sasuke preguntándose porque seguía vivo luego de todo ese placer. Dejo que el viento de la noche secara sus cuerpos antes de que a sujetará su toga de hokage para cubrir a Sasuke y a él.

"Ne, ¿Sasuke?"

"Hm…"

"¿Estas feliz conmigo?"

Sasuke estuvo a punto de mofarse de tal pregunta cuando vio que Naruto estaba serio. Acaricio con la nariz el cuello de su esposa, lamiendo una gota de sudor. "Sabes que lo estoy, Naruto."

"En cierto momento de nuestro matrimonio, ¿No sentiste que lamentabas haberme escogido? Continúo Naruto a la vez que ponía su mano sobre el cuello de Naruto tiernamente.

"En frustración y enrabiado, me quería ir y tan sólo olvidarte."

"¿Cuántas veces fueron?" sorprendentemente, esta honesta respuesta no enojo a Naruto, sí, lo desilusionó un poco pero no molesto. Parecía comprenderlo.

"Tres o cuatro veces, pero nunca me eh arrepentido de haberme casado contigo. Estoy seguro de que nunca lo haré," juró Sasuke y su agarre sobre Naruto se apretó. Y ahora que el rubio ya sabía de esto, él también quería saber si el rubio se lamentaba de haberse casado con él. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Seis veces quise dejarte e innumerables veces quería darte una paliza que no olvidarías pero ni siquiera una vez me encontré arrepintiéndome de haberme quedado contigo. Nunca podría porque simplemente te amo demasiado." Naruto simplemente le dio una suave sonrisa como si supiera los problemas que el futuro les guardaba y aún así estuviese preparado para aceptarlo. Sinceramente, le importaban una mierda los problemas porque mientras estuviese con Sasuke a su lado, definitivamente podía lidiar con lo que sea.

"Gracias, Naruto," susurró Sasuke mientras llovía su cuello de besos mariposas.

"No, gracias a ti, Sasuke."

Naruto dejo salir un suave gemido cuando su compañero mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oído. Doblo su cabeza tan sólo para tener esos seductores labios presionados contra los suyos, y para sentir esa malévola lengua bailando con la suya. Podía sentir a Sasuke endureciéndose dentro de él y eso a cambio lo ponía duro.

"Sasuke," respiró, desplazando sus manos a través de ese sedoso cabello negro. Sus ojos azules oscureciéndose de deseo.

"¿Hm?"

"La noche es joven."

"¿Y?" pregunto su esposo mientras comenzaba a succionar su mentón.

"Ya sabes."

"No, no lo sé." Respondió y todo porque quería que Naruto lo dijese. Quería que la malévola invitación saliese de esos besables y comibles labios en una voz lujuriosa y sin aire.

"Hagamos el amor toda la noche," susurro su dobe con abandono a la vez que licenciosamente movía sus caderas contra las suyas provocando que Sasuke diera un bajo y ahogado gemido.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… fiuuuuuu, que calor…. termine un nuevo capítulo traducido, es bien breve así que en este tiempito que tuve libre me puse a traducir y pues, este es el resultado, espero que les guste… eso…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-CL X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} , , {mso-style-priority:1; mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Kari_Saotome:** sii!!!..si el fic es espectacular…en serio…a mi me enloqueció por completo…eh de decir que gracias a este fic y a otros aprendí ingles XD….jejeje, no sé…no puedo decir como es la cosa entre ellos…O.O…jejej….la traducción ya está arriba…muchas gracias por dejar un comentario…muchas gracias…tau tau

**Tsunade25: **Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta mi traducción…eso me hace ponerme contenta…O///O uhh, gracias por el cumplido , ajajaja….XD….será….es que soy un poco aturdida pa todo…es probable que en un tiempo más lo comprenda XD….pero por ahora aun me da wewenza escribir, mejor dicho traducir los lemon…y más adelante cuando se vengan los otros O.O…uhhhh, voy a estar coloradita escribiendo…bueno, muchas gracias por los chorrocientos mil comentario, por cierto…jejje…emmm….espero que no dejes de leer el fic, que es buenísimo!!!...eso tau tau, y muchas gracias por todos los reviews!

**Alexiel1086: **ajajaja, si actualize un poquitín rápido, porque era cortito entonces alcanzaba fácilmente a traducirlo…. Jejejeje…que bueno…espeor que este capítulo igual te guste, desde ya digo que es breve…emmm, de hecho es bastante breve jejej… bueno muchas gracias por tu review…

**Zirta-san: **ohhh…es mucho trabajo…TT-TT yo para mañana tenía que entregar un trabajo, pero como no fui a la clase pasada no tengo claro que debo hacer…espero pasar mi ramo TT-TT necesito pasar sustentable jejejej…siii, lo que me recuerda…viste!!!! Te dije o no!!!..jojojojojo si había niña pero es más entretenido cuando la gente se sorprende no te podía decir que iban a tener una niña…y que , si!!!! Es rubia.. jojojojo…¬¬" mente sucia que Sasuke es de Naruto…XD ….ajajaja, muchas gracias, y gracias a ustedes….me di cuenta que el comentario vale por dos…^^ jojojojo…tau tau


	28. Chapter 28

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** -sin palabras por unos minutos- esto es casi como un relleno. Miki ya es la niñita de papa, mientras Akemi es el de chichiue. De alguna forma, tengo que esforzarme más en escribir esto. No puedo encontrar mi momento cuando escribo esta clase de capítulos así que es un poco desalentador y decepcionante, lo sé. Tratare de hacerlo mejor en el próximo capitulo…^^**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXVIII: Día Repleto de diversión.**

Naruto miro por una de las ventanas del cuarto de niños y sonrió, el entusiasmo burbujeo en su interior mientras pensaba en los eventos del día. Queriendo fortalecer los lazos de cada familia de Konoha, él, como hokage, había anunciado el día de hoy como uno familiar y por ende uno feriado.

"Dobe, creo que Miki tiene hambre de nuevo" escuchó decir a Sasuke, haciéndolo rodar sus ojos. Si había un crimen que su esposo estaba cometiendo desde el nacimiento de Miki, era el intento de sobrealimentar a su hija.

"La alimente hace una hora," fue su respuesta.

"Ella es tu hija, Naruto, así que no sería una sorpresa si también tiene tu apetito, después de todo luce igual a ti." Sasuke no estaba mintiendo. A excepción de su piel de porcelana, lo que era un rasgo Uchiha, ella era la réplica exacta de Naruto o para ser mas especifico de la versión femenina de Naruto. Y sólo con verla Sasuke sabía que ella sería la inspiración o la asesina de hombres.

Miki hizo un sonido que interpreto como una risita tontorrona y tímida. Gentilmente toco el puente de su nariz. "Chichiue no me deja darte tu leche. ¿No es muy malo?" su hija simplemente puso una de sus manos sobre su boca, pero él lo tomo como una afirmación. "Probablemente esta celoso de ti, después de todo yo—"

Fue silenciado cuando una pequeña almohada golpeaba su cabeza. "No estoy celoso."

"Mi-chan y yo creemos otra cosa."

"¿Por qué debería?" pregunto Naruto, fingiendo enojo.

Un sonriente Sasuke lo miró, "buena pregunta, dobe. ¿Por qué deberías?" como si provocarlo no fuera suficiente, agrego, "no deberías estarlo porque incluso ahora sigues siendo el centro de mi circulo."

Con una ahogada maldición, un sonrojado Naruto continúo empacando unas cuantas cosas para el picnic. "aliméntala y definitivamente te alejare de ella."

"¿Oíste eso, Mi-chan?" Pregunto dramáticamente Sasuke, haciendo que su esposa rodara sus ojos.

"Chichiue, termine," dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta.

Naruto le señalo a Akemi que se le acercase y comenzó a arreglar su cabello.

"¿Dónde está aniki?"

"Dulces," fue la breve respuesta pero Naruto comprendió. Yuuzuki estaba tan obsesionado con los dulces, como él lo estaba con el ramen.

"Termine," anuncio Yuuzuki mientras se incorporaba al cuarto. De forma cariñosa revolvió el pelo de Akemi, haciendo que su hermano lo mirase enojado. Naruto se rio y arreglo una vez más su cabello, un gesto que hizo sonreír a Akemi. Amaba cuando su chichiue se enfocaba en él.

"Yuu, asegúrate de que otousan no alimente a Miki mientras me preparo."

Juguetonamente, su hijo mayor lo saludo y se paseo hacia su otousan quien lo miro con irritación. El niño encogió los hombros y dijo, "el jefe me lo dice."

Cuando Naruto estuvo listo, golpeo suavemente la cabeza de Akemi y anuncio, "¿están listos?"

Sasuke sonrió y cargo a Miki, Akemi dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras Yuuzuki golpeo su puño contra el aire.

* * *

Cuando la familia Uchiha llego al parque, sus amigos ya estaban allí y Sakura los saludaba con su mano. Sasuke quien llevaba a Miki y Naruto se acercaron a ellos mientras sus dos niños corrieron a su respectivo grupo de amigos.

"El parque parece tan pequeño," comento Naruto mientras dejaba vagar su mirada. Había un montón de familias con sus padres sentadas sobre las mantas de picnic mientras sus hijos corrían y jugaban alrededor de estos. Risas y gritos empapados de diversión retumbaban en el lugar mientras la felicidad se cernía sobre ellos.

"Definitivamente va a ser un éxito, Naruto," exclamo felizmente Iruka.

"Le deberíamos agradecer al comité por hacer esto," dijo y estaba por sentarse cuando noto que unas cuantas familias lo observaban. No era tan estúpido como para no notarlo. Miro a Sasuke, quien asintió comprendiendo.

Naruto sonrió y coloco un beso en la frente de Miki, "chichiue volverá en poco tiempo." Para su decepción, Miki no le estaba prestando atención debido a que se encontraba demasiada contenta inclinada contra el pecho de su otousan. Viendo la reacción de su hija, o la falta de esta, mentalmente hizo pucheros mientras comenzó a dar vueltas para saludar a los ciudadanos. Estaba comenzando a sentir celos de Sasuke. ¿Acaso todas las chicas, sin importar su edad, debían ser atraídas por los encantos de Sasuke?

* * *

Los amigos de Sasuke se veían divertidos con su repentina devoción hacia una chica en particular. Era obvio para ellos que el Uchiha estaba enfocando toda su atención en su hija, de hecho, cada vez que uno de ellos le quitaba a Miki para cargarla, parecía amurrarse. Pocos minutos después de observar casi oscuramente a todos los que sostenían a su niña, les arrebataría a su bebe para tenerlo de regreso a sus brazos.

"Es peor que Neji," susurro Tenten entre risitas, mientras recordaba como el genio Hyuuga era sobre protector con su bebe. Incluso ahora, todavía lo era lo que algunas veces lo frustraba. Si Neji continuaba restringiendo sus acciones por temor a que se enferme o se lastime, su hijo nunca disfrutaría su vida.

Sakura sonrió. Lee era completamente lo opuesto. Dejaba a sus gemelos juguetear, en su razonamiento de que sus niñas no debían desperdiciar su tiempo y además, era una buena forma de construir una buena condición física, la fuerza además mejoraba la inmunidad de su cuerpo.

"Me pregunto su Chouji será protector también," suspiro Ino y observo su protuberante barriga. Esperaba que esta vez tuvieran una nenita.

"Kiba también es sobreprotector con Yumiko," comento Hinta, "creo que cuando se trata de hijas los padres lo son."

La esposa de Shino asintió.

"Creo que él es," Temari señalo a su esposo, quien intentaba dormir algo, "una excepción."

"Incluso si es flojo, el no será excepción. Ahora, si sólo le pudieses pedir que te diera una niña," sugirió Sakura.

"Demasiado problemático," respondió Temari, imitando perfectamente a su esposo, y los otros kunoichis se rieron.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro mientras se ubicaba sobre la manta, junto a Sasuke.

"Perfecto registro," dijo Iruka e inmediatamente le ofreció comida a Naruto. El rubio la rechazo diciendo que estaba satisfecho luego de la comida que los ciudadanos felizmente le insistieron que comiese. Y siendo que Sasuke tenía que comer, le entrego a su esposa la bebe—un acto que no hizo muy feliz a Miki. Quería continuar en los brazos de su otousan y lo hizo saber al estirar sus brazos hacia el pelo negro de su padre. Cuando los dos ignoraron sus deseos, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse y aguarse. Antes de que pudiese comenzar a llorar, Sasuke volvió a tomarla y Naruto no tuvo más opción que alimentar a Sasuke al mismo tiempo que le prestaba atención a Akamei para asegurarse de que comiese sus vegetales.

* * *

El era la bestia verde de Konoha, respetado e inderrotable, era el mejor jounin experto en taijutsu, temida e invencible, entonces porque, oh porque, no podía seguir el ritmo de estos pequeños demonios que jugaban con él. ¿Sus entrenamientos no eran suficientes? Se preguntaba mientras corría tras sus amigos de juego, quienes continuaban jugando a perseguirse.

"¡Niños!" grito Ino, "denle un respiro al tío Lee antes de que colapse."

"Todavía no estoy cansado," replico Lee.

"Pero estas jadeando," dijo la mujer de pelo platinado y comenzó a contar en un tono amenazador del uno al tres, antes de que los mocosos finalmente la escucharan.

Kakashi quien había estado sentado y leyendo en secreto su libro dejo salir un suspiro de asombro cuando sintió más de dos cuerpos golpear su espalda.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" uno de los hijos de Shikamaru pregunto y Kakashi inmediatamente hizo a un lado el libro. Tenía más miedo de que Iruka descubriese que estaba leyendo con los niños alrededor a que los niños conociesen el material malévolo que contenía el libro.

"Nada." Dijo melodiosamente. El niño sonrió malévolamente como respuesta y lo siguiente que Kakashi supo era que había más de 7 niños intentando disminuirlo mientras otros dos comenzaban a observar su objetivo naranja.

Luego de unos minutos de lucha y gritos de cuan injusto era el jounin de pelo plateado, Kakashi finalmente se encontró asimismo abandonado por esos dolidos perdedores. Levanto la mirada cuando escucho reír a Iruka.

"Te vez como si estuvieras molesto."

"Estoy molesto. Estúpidos mocosos. Me mataran algún día."

El profesor sonrió porque sabía que Kakashi no lo sentía. Sabía que su esposo amaba a los niños, de otra forma no habrían adoptado tres niños.

Naruto inclino su cabeza hacia tras cuando sintió brazos que rodeaban su cuello. Su mirada capturo los ojos de Akemi.

"Quiero helado," dijo Akemi y detrás de él su hermano mayor también dio voz a un pedido similar. "El carro de los helados esta por allí." Para probar su punto, señalo el otro extremo del parque, donde estaba estacionado el carro.

"Si quieres helado supongo que también quieres globos," dijo sarcásticamente. Akemi arrugo su nariz en lo que parecía disgusto.

"Ya no soy un niño," dijo Yuuzuki.

"Todavía lo eres," intervino Sasuke.

El momento en que Naruto se puso de pie, Akemi comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras Yuuzuki lo empujaba.

* * *

"Tomemos un baño juntos," sugirió Yuuzuki. Un Akemi con pucheros pensó sobre ellos por unos segundos antes de asentir.

"Sin saltar en la bañera," les advirtió Naruto mientras pensaba que nunca creyó que pudiese tener tanta diversión con su familia en tan sólo un día. Miro a Sasuke quien estaba claramente agotado. ¿Con los juegos en que participaron, como no podría estarlo? Pero a Sasuke no le importo porque estaba teniendo mucha entretención. Nunca había tenido esta entretención en su niñez y parecía entretenido e irónico para el que incluso en ésta edad, disfrutaban de los juegos de niños. Era como si estuviera reescribiendo en vez de recordar su niñez.

"Le daré un baño a Miki," oyó decir a Naruto. Asintió y sorprendentemente, el bebe no protesto cuando su otousan la paso a su chichiue.

Tatareando una melodía, Sasuke estaba por comenzar a desempacar cuando recordó algo. Saco su nueva foto familiar de su bolso y la observo.

Con el claro cielo azul como telón de fondo, él y Naruto se sentaron sobre la hierba. Él llevaba a Miki mientras Akemi se sentaba en el regazo de Naruto. Yuuzuki, quien se encontraba tras sus padres con sus brazos extendidos sobre sus hombros, se inclino un poco de forma que su cabeza estuviese entre la de ellos. Y como broche de oro, todos estaban sonriendo con Yuuzuki y Naruto compartiendo la misma sonrisa.

El capitán ANBU inserto la foto en un cuadro vacio y lo ubico sobre una de las mesas donde sus antiguas fotos familiares se encontraban. Las observo, cada una era una prueba de cómo su familia había crecido en número desde solo Naruto y él hasta ellos y sus tres hijos.

Antes de que se alejase de la mesa, hizo una silenciosa oración a sus padres y los de Naruto.

_Cuídalos, porque ellos son mis tesoros entre todos los tesoros._

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… un millón de perdones…pero no ando con tiempo ni para responder review…juro que lo hare cuando pueda TT-TT….espero que no estén muy enojados pero es que no pude traducir antes…TT-TT

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **


	29. Chapter 29

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Hmm… continúo afuera. Así que ¿Quién quedo confuso? Estoy seguro de que ustedes pensaron que este capítulo era suave. Tsk tsk dejaron su guardia baja.-giña-**_

_**Resumen del próximo capítulo; Al final, Sasuke entiende que la mayor amenaza para Naruto no son los ciudadanos o su culpa por el Kyuubi.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXIX: Egoísmo**

Naruto era resguardado por sus dos grupos de guardaespaldas ANBU mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la Villa de la Roca, donde se realizarían los exámenes chuunin. En su interior estaba molesto porque debía llevar dos equipos ANBU. ¿No era como si no pudiese defenderse por sí mismo, en el caso de sufrir una emboscada, no? Por amor de Dios él era Hokage y ese título definitivamente significaba algo. Malditos sean Shikamaru y Neji por insistir. Maldito concejo por estar de acuerdo. Diablos—se detuvo asimismo y sonrió cuando vio una oportunidad para probar que no necesitaba guardaespaldas.

Como sus compañeros, el también se posesiono mientras 7 estúpidos ninjas aparecían frente a ellos. Pero para su irritación, fue empujado hacia tras por dos de los subordinados de Shino.

"No debe luchar, Hokage-sama" jiro, el vice-capitán dijo. "Deje que ellos lidien con estos bastardos."

"Pero-"

"Lo encontraremos en el punto C," dijo Taro al resto de los ANBU. Antes de que Naruto pudiese protestar, se encontro asimismo siendo arrastrado por Taro y Jiro.

"No se preocupe por nada, Hokage-sama," dijo Taro reasegurándolo cuando vio el preocupado rostro del rubio tras ellos. "Ellos no morirán a menos que usted se lo ordene."

* * *

Alcanzando el punto señalado, los tres esperaron en silencio a sus compañeros. De vez en cuando, Naruto frotaba sus manos impacientemente. Imágenes invocadas por su paranoia inundaban su mente, preocupándolo y menos consciente de su alrededor. Pero se libro de su morbosidad cuando sus instintos le advirtieron de un próximo ataque. Desafortunadamente, la advertencia había sido tardía, mientras algunas gotas de la sangre de Taro se desparramaban en su rostro y atuendo.

¿Qué dem-?

"Lo siento, Naruto-sama," susurro Taro entre dolorosos jadeos mientras veía la tristeza inundar esos azules ojos.

_No llores. No te entristezcas. Protegerte siempre ha sido mi mayor felicidad y la única razón para mi existencia. Eh sido útil para ti y estoy feliz, así que sonríe para mí._

"Pero tengo que mantenerte vivo. Naruto, te am-" Quería decir mas pero la muerte ya lo había llamado y todo lo que Naruto pudo hacer fue atrapar el cuerpo que caía, todavía demasiado choqueado como para afligirse por la pérdida de su pueblo.

"¿Qué es esa triste mirada en tu rostro, zorro?" le siseo Jiro. No estaba a gusto con el hecho de que su plan para asesinar el rubio hubiese sido frustrado. Había sido una oportunidad perfecta cuando su objetivo había estado cavilando. No importaba, no era como si no pudiese intentarlo una vez más.

"¿Jiro, que hiciste?" demando temblorosamente mientras el incidente comenzaba a ser digerido.

"Supuestamente esa debería ser mi línea, Kyuubi."

Ojos azules se expandieron y en el silencio del lugar, la declaración pareció retumbar fuertemente, provocando que su corazón latiera fuerte y rápidamente.

_¿Por qué ahora?_

"No hice nada," replico, nerviosamente.

"exacto," acordó el vice capitán con un asentimiento de cabeza, "no hiciste nada." Y cuando la confusión empapo los ojos del rubio, continuo, "tus instintos debieron advertirte del kunai que volaba hacia ti, pero en vez de hacer algo, dejaste que Taro recibiese el golpe."

"No quise-"

"Te gusta vernos morir frente a ti."

"¡Te equivocas!" respondió de forma inmediata. ¿Cómo podía Jiro decir eso, cuando había asistido a la primera reunión que Naruto había tenido con sus subordinados? Era seguro que el vice capitán había escuchado perfectamente cuando dijo, '_cumplir las misiones y ejecutar las ordenes es importante pero no tan importante como sus vidas, así que no mueran por mi—el Rokudaime.'_

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Aunque la mayoría de las personas se habían mofado de ella como si fuera una estúpida orden, un inconsiderado pedido de un hokage amateur, un estúpido ruego o un infantil deseo, pero aún así de alguna forma todos ellos lo habían respetado por ello, ya que demostraba que los valoraba no como armas de Konoha sino como ciudadanos, y ponían todo su empeño en cumplir sus órdenes.

"¿Equivocado? ¡No me hagas reír! Todas tus acciones dicen otra cosa," continuo Jiro con una demencial ira que se filtraba por la esquina de sus ojos. "¡Amas la muerte! ¡Amas la destrucción!"

"No lo hago," lo negó Naruto vehementemente. A pesar del temblor en sus piernas y manos quería negar que sus palabras le llegaran. ¿Cómo podía amar la muerte cuando siempre intentaba proteger a todos? ¿Cómo podía amar la destrucción cuando hacia todo lo que podía para preservar todo, especialmente la paz?

Jiro sabía que el rubio frente a él estaba siendo afectado. El ninja más poderoso de su villa ahora estaba atrapado en el mundo que creo con sus crueles palabras. Sabía aquello así que continúo presionando, la victoria estaba al alcance de sus manos ya que controlaba un arma más poderosa que cualquier jutsu.

_Te quebrare, hasta que supliques morir._

"¿Entonces porque atacaste Konoha y asesinaste a cientos de ninjas, incluyendo el héroe de la villa—Yondaime-sama?"

"No sé nada. Era sólo un bebe recién nacido en ese entonces."

Su respuesta molesto aún más al miembro del ANBU. "¡Deja de mentirte! ¡Deja de pretender! El niño que era dueño de ese cuerpo murió cuando tú fuiste sellado en su interior. No eres el hijo de Yondaime. Eres sólo un demonio que utiliza ese cuerpo como recipiente."

"¡Cállate!" casi grito mientras una parte de el le decía que podía moverse; que podía hacer lo quisiese. Pero debido a que las palabras provocaban dolor como ninguna arma podía; porque el ataque verbal lo encontró con la guardia baja e hizo un gran daño, estaba atrapado. Se estaba desangrando de dolor y lentamente perdiéndose asimismo.

"La verdad duele," se mofo Jiro, "no eres diferente de Orochimaru." La mención del nombre del traidor y la acusación hizo que los ojos de Naruto sangrasen rojo. El no hizo nada para ser puesto en el mismo nivel de Orochimaru. Nada.

"No menciones su nombre frente a mí y no me pongas a su nivel," siseo, bajo esta oración había una silenciosa amenaza de muerte, aunque de forma inconsciente por parte el rubio.

Jiro sonrió. "Finalmente dejas ver una parte de quien realmente eres. No falta mucho para que muestres tu verdadera forma."

Ese comentario hizo que Naruto regresase a la normalidad. La Turbación y duda ahora lo enloquecían en su interior. ¿Cuándo había caído en este abismo de emociones conflictivas?

"viviste con humanos durante mucho tiempo y aún así no puedes controlar tus necesidades. Eres patético."

Pero en realidad, Jiro sabía que era el él patético. Durante su periodo como ANBU, sus deseos de poder se incrementaron hasta que se encontró asimismo anhelando el titulo de hokage. Pero todas las alabanzas eran para el Rokudaime, el eterno respeto y apoyo de sus camaradas era guardado para el rubio hokage. Peor, no podía comprender porque. En su confusa y egoísta ambición, se volvió patético porque Naruto lo hacía serlo y haciendo que odiase todavía más a otro hombre.

"¿Por qué te escondes tras ese cuerpo humano? ¿Por qué pretendes que eres un ser humano cuando es obvio que eres un monstruo? ¿Por qué te llamas Naruto cuando no lo eres? ¿Por qué insistes en que Naruto y Kyuubi son dos entidades diferentes?" Jiro se enderezo mientras Naruto dio tropezones hacia tras casi en temor. Sus manos se ubicaron sobre sus oídos, bloqueando las palabras del hombre pero el miembro del ANBU sujeto sus muñecas. "¿Disfrutas ver como la gente muere frente a ti?"

"No, no lo hago. No quiero que nadie sacrifique su vida, especialmente por la mía," replico inmediatamente Naruto, sus ojos azules fijados en los de Jiro como implorando.

"No deberían," concordó y agarro firmemente el mentón del rubio, "porque no vales la pena para ser salvado, pero ellos no ven eso. Tu no vales la pena para nada en lo absoluto."

En su estado y deseando que las acusaciones se detuviesen, Naruto pidió perdón pero sólo le dio valor al hombre a continuar. "Deberías estarlo, porque los mataste a todos; ¡trajiste dolor a todos! Manchaste la villa con tu malicia y suciedad. Tu desacreditas el titulo de hokage." Esta vez empujo de disgusto al rubio y lo escupió.

"¡Estas equivocado!" casi grito, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

"¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando ni tú mismo estas convencido? Tú sabes lo que eres." Jiro le ofreció el kunai de su mano, "lo más grande que puedes hacer por Konoha y la única forma de pagar tus crímenes es matándote."

Naruto sabía más pero con un ataque tan repentino como este, donde había sido atrapado con la guardia baja, la lógica y la razón eran hechas a un lado por la irrazonable culpa hasta que no hubiese otra verdad más que las palabras del hombre y ningún otro sonido más que la de su voz llena de odio. Observo el kunai, el que en su opinión lo llamaba de forma seductora, pidiéndole que lo sujetase y clavara en su cuerpo.

Jiro miro al rubio, quien había caído sobre sus rodillas, sabía que si presionaba un poco más asesinaría al hokage y tendría la villa para sí. Era perfecto. Él era perfecto.

"Adelante. Si te preocupas tanto de la villa como dices, hazlo. Es la única forma de demostrar que eres digno y de honorar a aquellos con los que te bañaste en su sangre."

El otro hombre continúo observando el kunai.

"¡Muere demonio! ¡Muere y libéranos de tu vana existencia!"

Lo siguiente que Naruto supo fue que cálido líquido se desparramaba por sus manos. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se dilataron en sorpresa.

Lo mismo podía ser dicho por Jiro, quien tenía su kunai clavado profundamente en su pecho. Incluso a las puertas de la muerte, sonrió, saboreando su dulce victoria. Tal vez no consiga el titulo de hokage pero al menos había dañado a la persona que mas odiaba.

Las manos de Naruto temblaron como nunca lo habían hecho mientras veía la victoria en los ojos del hombre moribundo. "Probaste perfectamente mi punto. Gracias."

"No. Fue de rabia," se explico inmediatamente.

"Tu definitivamente amas la muerte y destrucción. Deshazte de ti mismo antes de que asesines a otros."

"Te equivocas. Te equivocas por completo," dijo Naruto, pero incluso la muerte de Jiro y los vacios ojos le decían que él nunca creyó que el rubio se encontraba derrotado.

"¿Naruto?"

El rubio miro por sobre sus hombros y vio a Shino.

"Los mate," dijo silenciosa y arrepentidamente mientras miraba sus manos manchadas de sangre.

_Con estas manos, nunca podre sostener a nadie._

"Lamento eso, Naruto," dijo su amigo mientras comprendía la situación. "Había estado actuando extraño últimamente; sin embargo, no hubiese sabido que fue él quien planifico la emboscada si no hubiese sido porque uno de mis oponente me lo dijo mientras lo torturaba. Aunque todavía desconozco su motivo."

Naruto sonrió, como si nada hubiese pasado ya que esconderse era su mejor mecanismo de defensa. "No te preocupes. Yo mandare un recado de forma que alguien pueda investigarlo. Por mientras, por favor, dispone del cuerpo de Taro." Naruto miro a su subordinado caído.

Shino asintió al tiempo que el resto del grupo llegaba. Les señalo a sus subordinados que dispusieran del cuerpo de Jiro también.

"¿Naruto, estas bien?" pregunto Sasuke y alcanzo con una mano el rostro de Naruto para quitarle la sangre, pero el rubio lo impidió.

_No quiero que tus manos sean manchadas con mis crímenes, _pensó. Miro el equipo de Sasuke y dijo, "adelántense. Le seguiremos luego de esto."

"Pero, Naruto-sama—"

"¿Estas cuestionando mis órdenes?" demando fríamente, sorprendiendo a todos.

Entonces Sasuke supo que se encontraba frente al modo del completamente serio de hokage. Por un breve momento se pregunto qué había ocurrido entre Jiro y su rubio, antes de inclinarse y decir, "perdone la insolencia de mi subordinado." Hiko inmediatamente se inclino y siguió el ejemplo de su capitán. Luego de eso, Sasuke le señalo a su equipo para que se marchara.

"No los dispongan juntos," el rokudaime casi mordisqueo cuando Shino y los otros ninjas casi lo hacen. En su opinión, sería grosero para Taro el ser dispuesto junto a su asesino. No, no asesino, se recordó, porque él era quien lo había matado. Pero aún así no le agradaba la idea de Taro y Jiro siendo quemados juntos.

Naruto se aproximo y acuclillo frente al cadáver de Taro. En contra de las reglas, hizo a un lado la máscara de porcelana del hombre.

_Lamento todo,_ dijo silenciosamente. Y en vez de volver a ponerle la máscara, la mantuvo dentro de su túnica y entonces observo en silencioso sufrimiento y culpa como el cuerpo de Taro se quemaba hasta ser nada.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche y envolvió todo el lugar, Naruto tiro su sonriente máscara y tristemente miro la oscuridad de afuera mientras se ponía junto a la ventana de su cuarto. No era nada en comparación a la que se encontraba dentro de él, constantemente cambiando, siempre creciendo y volviéndose más oscura.

Observo la máscara de porcelana que sujetaba fuertemente y sintió otra ola de culpabilidad. Había sido un tonto… un tonto ciego. No sabía que Taro sufría cada día y no tenía forma de disculparse o agradecerle por todos sus esfuerzos y por su amor, a pesar de que era y siempre sería incorrespondido. Se preguntaba si había otros ciudadanos como Taro, sufriendo silenciosamente por su culpa o por su mera presencia. Entonces recordó a algunos ciudadanos que incluso ahora lo condenaban en silencio por el ataque del Kyuubi. El era un demonio a sus ojos porque en verdad, el realmente lo era.

Jiro tenía razón. El no trían nada más que dolor y muerte a cualquier ciudadano. Su existencia era vana. No merecía nada, especialmente cuando estaba bañado de sangre. Todo lo que tocaba era destruido por sus sucias y malévolas manos. Tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones y las de su arrendatario, incluso si Kyuubi creía y decía otra cosa.

"Naruto…"

"No te me acerques," le ladro a Sasuke quien había ingresado al cuarto. _No vengas porque ya te eh ensuciado lo suficiente._

Pero el rubio no era el único que era terco. Sasuke lo giro y sintió romperse cuando vio esos vacios ojos azules.

"Por favor," susurro débilmente Naruto, luchando sin ganas contra el agarre de Sasuke. "Déjame ir."

_**Sabes que no puedo. Nunca**_

"¿Qué ocurrió allí?" pregunto preocupadamente Sasuke.

"Nada, sólo eh aprendido la verdad."

El ninja de pelo negro frunció el ceño. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué le dijo ese maldito traidor?

"A diferencia de todos, yo nunca fui inocente," dijo el rubio, porque quería decirlo. "Estoy bañado de sangre y mi alma está envuelta de crímenes imborrables. Soy peor que la mierda. Yo-"

"¡Cállate!" gruño Sasuke y su agarre sobre los hombros del rubio de fortaleció dolorosamente. No le gustaba cuando su esposa se despreciaba asimismo. Simplemente dolía. Dolía jodidamente, especialmente cuando él era quien más conocía a Naruto.

"Esta es la verdad. No valgo la pena. Soy una maldición."

"¿No vales la pena?" repitió. "Si no vales la pena entonces, ¿Por qué tienes personas que te respetan y se preocupan por ti? Si no lo eres entonces ¿Por qué 10 de tus subordinados se imaginan enamorados de ti y 29 te aman en secreto? Si no eres inocente, ¿Por qué los niños de la villa se sienten atraídos a ti como las polillas al fuego? ¿Por qué tienes a Yuuzuki, Akemi y Miki?" pregunto y con cada pregunta que hacia lanzaba a Naruto contra la pared, esperando que el dolor le diera algo de razón. Desafortunadamente, no había llama o por ultimo los rescoldo de ellas en esos atormentados ojos azules. Esos charcos que siempre llameaban y se arremolinaban con emociones eran ahora abismos de nada.

_**No te escurras de mí. No te atrevas a dejarme.**_

Disgustado y frustrado se alejo de Naruto y observo como el último se resbalaba hasta llegar al suelo, demasiado cansado emocionalmente como para permanecer de pie.

"Corta esa cagada de mierda," dijo Sasuke. Su rabia contra Jiro y los insultos de Naruto eran lo único que mantenían el miedo y el pánico a raya. Incluso si su dobe no decía nada, él sabía cuánto quería morir, porque el rubio estaba silenciosamente gritando y rogando aquello, creyendo que era la única forma de expiar todos los crímenes que el Kyuubi y el cometieron.

"Si tanto deseas morir, entonces déjame matarte," declaro Sasuke. Sabiendo que si el mataba a su esposa era mejor que simplemente encontrarlo muerto debido a que el rubio había cometido suicidio. Prefería ver como su vida se escurría mientras su sangre flui por sus manos en vez de ver nada en absoluto. Quería todo de Naruto, incluso los recuerdos de él muriendo.

_**Deja que tu sangre me manche. Déjame llevar la carga de tu muerte.**_

Naruto quien había estado mirando fijamente el pulcro piso, cerro sus ojos en agonía. La voz de Sasuke era indiferente y el rubio podía imaginarse su tranquilo y severo rostro, pero sabía que bajo todo eso estaba silenciosamente llorando y desesperadamente llamándolo.

_Perdónenme todos._

_**¿Ya no puedo salvarte?**_

Sasuke se aproximo a Naruto y estaba por hundir du kunai en su corazón cuando sintió unos brazos sujetándolo alrededor de su cuello y al siguiente segundo, su rubio ya se encontraba presionado contra él, llorando. En ese momento, supo que su plan—psicología inversa—había funcionado y se sintió aliviado.

Naruto lloro. Se dijo asimismo que todas sus víctimas lo maldicerían aún mas, pero no le importo. Era egoísta. Además, podía pagar sus deudas y expiarse de sus crímenes cuando la muerte viniera por él, así que hasta entonces quería continuar siendo el sol de las personas que lo necesitaban, Más importante, incluso si no quería admitirlo, quería estar con Sasuke hasta que el ultimo ya no lo necesitara.

"perdónenme por ser egoísta," le susurro a todos aquellos que deseaban que su existencia se desvaneciera. _Déjenme quedarme junto a él más tiempo._

El ninja pelinegro lo sostuvo apretadamente. "No," dijo, "no lo eres." En verdad, Sasuke era el egoísta entre ellos. En orden de lograr mantener su oscuridad que lo cernía como una oscilante hoja necesitaba a Naruto. Tenía que mantenerlo vivo, incluso si al hacerlo el rubio sufría.

_**Quédate porque te necesito. Siempre lo hago.**_

La tipeja que traduce… Sin tiempo de nuevo TT-TT juro que mañana si que si, que respondo todoooooo…pero tooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…lo que me han escrito…¬¬" si me han escrito…u.u…uffff……wenas noches u.u

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **


	30. Chapter 30

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Miren, estoy cavando mi propia tumba y no tienen para que empujarme porque cuando termine voy a saltar en ella. Yuuzuki es tan responsable-tos-**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXX: Desesperación**

Lo que más le gustaba a Sasuke mientras dormía no era el descanso que conllevaba sino el cálido cuerpo que se presionaba contra el suyo durante la noche. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a su calidez y su mente hace tiempo ya había aceptado el hecho de que era su ancla, no tan sólo en la realidad sino que también en sus sueños.

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Naruto mirando fijamente el techo. "¿Tienes frío?" pregunto, levantando un poco su cabeza para observar a su esposa, sólo para encontrar dilatados ojos azules. Con eso, Sasuke supo que algo andaba mal pero en vez de entrar en pánico, tomo calmadamente la situación. Reviso su pulso y lo encontró latiendo lentamente, pero estaba allí. Entonces marcho hacia el cuarto de Yuuzuki.

"¿Qué?" balbuceo tímidamente Yuuzuki. Estaba seguro de que todavía no era de día ya que el cronometro de su cuerpo se lo decía. Y no quería ser perturbado durante sus sueños, especialmente cuando su cuerpo continuaba cansado de su primera misión como chuunin. Nunca pensó que el trabajo de un capitán de escuadrilla podría ser así de cansador.

"Chichiue está enfermo," le informo tranquilamente Sasuke. Oyendo esto, su niño inmediatamente en alerta y, a diferencia de él, había miedo y preocupación en esos ojos azules. "Lo voy a llevar al hospital, así que quiero que tu cuides a tus hermano, ¿está bien?"

Yuuzuki asintió y antes de que su otousan se marchara de su cuarto pregunto, "¿estará bien?"

"Sí, lo estará," respondió Sasuke. Aún cuando en realidad no sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Naruto, quería creer que iba a estar bien.

_¿Pero qué tal si no lo estuviera?_ Pregunto una voz en su cabeza.

_Moriré mientras la oscuridad cae sobre Konoha,_ fue su respuesta.

* * *

Por suerte, cuando Sasuke irrumpió en el hospital llevando a Naruto en sus brazos, Shizune seguía de turno mientras Sakura estaba por marcharse a casa. Dos ninjas médicos inmediatamente atendieron a su hokage y amigo.

Sakura mentalmente se reprocho asimismo. Era una profesional y sin importar quien fuera su paciente, ella jamás dejaba que sus emociones la afectaran, pero sintiendo a Naruto tan frío e insensible como un muerto casi la hizo hundirse emocionalmente. Sujeto sus manos sólo para evitar que temblasen. Intento quitar cualquier sentimiento personal que tuviese pero se encontró asimismo fallando.

_Por favor,_ susurró mentalmente, _no me dejes fallar esta vez._

Revisando los signos vitales de Naruto, frunció el ceño mientras se percataba de que casi no tenía ninguno. ¿Estaba la muerte intentando robarles silenciosamente el sol y pilar de Konoha?

_Naruto, no vayas de esta forma,_ continuo rogando silenciosamente mientras su visión comenzaba a nublarse con lágrimas no derramadas.

"Sakura-" Shizune nunca termino su oración ya que Sakura, quien entendía lo que estaba intentando decir, asintió. Con su propio chakra resplandeciendo alrededor de sus manos, donaron su chakra para aumentar los signos vitales de Naruto. Y en el segundo que hicieron esto, fueron lanzadas lejos de Naruto por una fuerza invisible. Dejaron salir un gemido de dolor y sorpresa cuando sus espaldas golpearon fuertemente la pared.

Sasuke quien permanecía dentro del cuarto de emergencia, porque no quería marcharse y las dos ninjas medicas estaban demasiado ocupadas en atender a Naruto como para convencerlo de que saliera, se veía alarmado luego igual de asustado que las dos mujeres mientras veían un vapor rojo que era emitido por el cuerpo del rubio.

"¡Mierda!" Sakura no pudo evitar maldecir. De alguna forma, la temperatura de Naruto se había incrementado, provocando que todos los fluidos de su cuerpo comenzaran a evaporarse. Shizune se movió inmediatamente y aplico su chakra para disminuir la temperatura solo para encontrarse nuevamente contra la pared. Era obvio que su cuerpo estaba rechazando cualquier chakra que se le aplicase.

"Sakura, voy a hacer un sello alrededor de él para retrasar la evaporación," la ninja de pelo negro dijo, y sus manos se movieron rápidamente para formar símbolos. "Necesito que le avises a Tsunade-sama."

_Por favor, por favor has que el sello funcione. Danos más tiempo._

Sakura asintió. No tenían más elección que enviar a buscar a su maestra quien era la cabeza de los ninjas de Konoha. Aunque había dejado de atender a las personas debido a su avanzada edad, ella había hecho conocer explícitamente a sus estudiantes y subordinados que lidiaría con la situación médica de Naruto en cualquier momento hasta su muerte.

La ninja médico de pelo rosado miro a Sasuke esperando darle seguridad pero no pudo ya que ella también necesitaba urgentemente una o peor, no sabía la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto así que simplemente le asintió y se marcho para ir en busca de uno de los sannin legendarios.

Cuando llego Tsunade, lo primero que ordeno fue que el Uchiha saliera del cuarto y el hombre no tuvo otra opción más que la de obedecer. Luego de eso, escucho de Shizune sobre la situación de Naruto antes de enviar a alguien que trajera a Hinata. Mientras sus dos estudiantes preparaban la medicina que Tsunade les había ordenado, la más grandiosa ninja medica examino a Naruto con su chakra y frunció el ceño cuando descubrió algo.

Justo entonces, Hinata entro.

"Justo a tiempo, Hinata. Quiero que observes su sistema de chakra con tu byakugan."

Aunque sin comprender por completo toda la situación hizo como le ordenaron. "Su sistema de chakra se ha ampliado y desbordado con chakra, pero no es el suyo. Es el de Kyuubi, estoy segura de ello porque es rojo y muy poderoso," dijo un tiempo después. "¿Tsunade-sama, se están fundiendo?"

"Algo me dice que no se están fusionando," contesto. "Leí en un rollo que cada cien años el poder de un demonio se incrementa al doble. Pero nunca pensé que pudiera ser posible aun con el Kyuubi sellado dentro de él."

"Su cuerpo ya demuestra tensión debido a este incremento de poder así que si me permite, podría cerrar sus puntos de…" Hinata de acallo al percatarse de que no había forma de que pudiese hacer aquello ya que el chakra que estaba fluyendo en el sistema de Naruto no era como el suyo, sino como el de Kyuubi. "Más importante aún, Naruto esta-"

"Lo sé y es por eso que estoy más preocupada."

"Tsunade-sama, las medicinas están listas," Shizune informo mientras llegaban con las botellas que contenían diferentes medicinas.

"El cuerpo de Naruto reacciona contra cualquier tratamiento que utilice chakra, así que tenemos que tratarlo de forma normal," le explico Sakura a Hinata cuando se vio confusa debido a que no utilizaban chakra.

Las tres observaron mientras Tsunade inyectaba diferentes medicinas en el cuerpo de Naruto. A través de sellos, haciendo que el cuarto se pusiese húmedo y nebuloso, esperando que esto permitiera que la piel de Naruto no se secase mucho.

Satisfecha con su trabajo observo a las tres, "quiero que sea monitoreado especialmente en las próximas tres horas. Si luego de tres horas, su cuerpo no reacciona de forma negativa entonces quiero otra ronda de estas medicinas que sea inyectada cada cinco horas y quiero que sea alimentado por intravenosa con dextroglucosa. Asegúrense que esta clase de niebla se mantenga aquí."

Las tres asintieron. "Bien, ahora quiero que cada una de ustedes realice un sello para contener cualquier contragolpe de poder que pueda ocurrir. Cada sello debe ser igual de poderoso que el anterior." Luego de eso se retiro para hablar con el esposo del rubio.

* * *

Sasuke en el momento en que camino junto a Tsunade dentro de su oficina y la vio tragar tres copas de sake inmediatamente supo que la condición de Naruto era peor de lo que había pensado. Acerándose cuando esos ojos color miel lo miraron con tanta seriedad.

"El poder de un demonio zorro se incrementa el doble cada cien años y esto, a pesar de estar sellado dentro de Naruto, es lo que le está ocurriendo a Kyuubi," informo.

_Kyuubi_, pensó sasuke. ¿Anticipo esto y le conto a Naruto quien no le informo, o Kyuubi pensó que era imposible dado que él no era nada más que un espíritu?

"Si esto continua por un largo periodo," continuo Tsunade, "su sistema de chakra será dañado y ya hay algunos de sus ordenes mostrando signos de tensión."

"¿Kyuubi lo sanara, no?" pregunto esperanzado. No había forma de que el zorro demonio dejara morir a Naruto, no después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos.

"No estoy segura de eso, Sasuke. Incluso si el zorro lo hace, no todo el daño puede ser curado por el poder del Kyuubi, especialmente si ese daño está más allá de poder ser reparado. Sólo te aseguro que estamos tomando todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo vivo."

"¿Vivo?" repitió Sasuke con su voz vacía y temblorosa. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" en ese momento quería tanto un sake pero se rehusaba a pedirle un poco a Tsunade, incluso cuando la mujer le ofreció, se rehusó no tan sólo porque el alcohol podía embutar su miedo sino que también confundiría su cerebro, algo que en estos momentos no podía arriesgar. Sabía que la situación reclamaría su elección, y cuando llegara ese momento quería dar una respuesta realmente buena.

Tsunade asintió, "cuando Naruto cumplió 15 años, Jiraiya me dijo luego de supervisar su entrenamiento de tres años que su cuerpo ya estaba mostrando signos de presión bajo el poder del demonio. Con este nuevo desarrollo, hay una gran posibilidad de que su cuerpo no pueda continuar soportándolo por más tiempo."

Naruto va a morir, pensó, y no sabía si llorar o reírse histéricamente. Él ahora era una masa de emociones y deseos de que esto sólo fuera una pesadilla de la que se despertaría. Casi sonrió de la sorpresa cuando una cálida mano cubrió las frías suyas.

"Y Sasuke, Naruto tiene casi tres semanas de embarazo."

_¿Embarazo?_

Si tan sólo su esposa no estuviera en una situación crítica, podía haber sonreído de felicidad ante las noticias que acababa de oír, pero dios, Naruto iba a morir y si el moría también lo haría el niño. No perdería a una persona, sino a dos. Junto sus manos para que dejasen de temblar y apretó su mandíbula para asegurarse de que ningún sonido similar a un quejido se escapara. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? No quería esto. Prefería enfrentar a cientos de ninjas con la fuerza y crueldad de Itachi que enfrentar esto. Al menos con el último, sabía qué hacer, sabía cómo lidiar con los oponentes.

"Quiero que estés completamente consiente de todo y estoy segura de que querías estarlo. Con la intensidad del chakra que corre por su cuerpo, esta la posibilidad de que el huevo fertilizado será sofocado hasta la morir. Y en el peor de los casos, perderás a los dos."

Sasuke únicamente asintió, temiendo que si abría la boca se pusiera a maldecir a los sádicos dioses. Y ni siquiera podía llorar porque todavía no asimilaba por completo las noticias y aún si lo hiciera, ¿serían suficientes sus lágrimas? ¿Qué era suficiente?

"Gracias," dijo ausentemente mientras abandonaba el cuarto en vértigo, dolor y confusión.

De alguna forma la noticia de Naruto debió llegar hasta Iruka, porque al profesor junto a Kakashi en el pasillo fuera de la sala de emergencia. Les asintió.

"¿Sasuke?" dijo Iruka mientras veía a su muy pálido e hijo por ley. Estaba por abrazarlo cuando Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy bien," dijo. "Voy a buscar algo de café para nosotros." El café era bueno. Tal vez no fuese tan efectivo como el sake pero al menos calmaría sus nervios, los que parecían cables descontrolados.

Kakashi junto sus cejas mientras observaba a su antiguo estudiante. Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo y fuerte como un pilar, pero el jounin sabía cuan cerca estaba ese pilar de derrumbarse así que se disculpo y siguió al capitán ANBU.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Kakashi empujo a Sasuke en un abrazo. El hombre más joven se resistió al principio pero los brazos se apretaron.

"Nunca será suficiente. Nunca estará bien," balbuceo Sasuke cuando finalmente las lagrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas y golpearon el pulcro piso de cerámica. "Perderemos a nuestro niño que aún no nace o perderé a los dos y solo seremos los cuatro y será solitario."

"¿Naruto esta embarazado?"

"Tres semanas y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer."

Kakashi sobo su espalda, "no, hay algo que tu puedes hacer—creer"

¿Pero sería suficiente creer? ¿Su esperanza no sería destrozada al final? ¿Su deseo se haría realidad? ¿Sus oraciones llegarían al cielo y le darían un milagro?

* * *

Miedo y un incomodo silencio colgaba en el aire mientras Yuuzuki cocinaba el desayuno. No le gustaba el hecho de que aun no tuviera noticia de su otousan o de cualquiera de sus tíos o tías informándole sobre la situación de su chichiue. Tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que no pudiese abandonar la casa e ir al hospital ya que debía cuidar de sus hermanos.

Varias veces se había dicho asimismo que se calmara y que a pesar de la falta de información, la situación de su chichiue no era crítica y que en cualquier momento su chichiue estaría en casa, y sería la persona alegre que era. Pero sus esfuerzos no podían desvanecer por completo el doloroso y desafilado temor que palpitaba en su alma y no podía colocarse la tranquilidad que siempre manifestaba durante las misiones porque sabía que esto era diferente. Completamente diferente.

"Buenas, chichiue," escucho a su hermano de cinco años saludar de forma adormecida, aun cuando ya se había lavado la cara. Entonces Akemi frunció el ceño cuando se percato de que no era su chichiue quien estaba en la cocina. Frunciendo el ceño pregunto, "¿Dónde está chichiue?"

Yuuzuki no se sentía con ganas de lidiar en ese momento con el molesto humor de su hermano, porque él no estaba con su normal buen humor.

"Toma tu desayuno ahora," dijo y sonrió tras de su hermano, donde su hermana pequeña de tres años se encontraba sobre sus temblorosas piernas. "Buenos días, Mi-chan," la saludo e inmediatamente la sostuvo en sus brazos y la ubico en su silla para niños.

"¿Dónde está chichiue?" pregunto una vez más Akemi mientras se ubicaba en su silla.

"Afuera," le mintió porque si le decía la verdad no sabía cómo asegurarle que su chichiue estaba bien.

"Estas mintiendo. No comeré hasta que me digas la verdad."

"Otousan llevo en la noche a chichiue al hospital porque estaba enfermo."

"¿Qué tan enfermo esta?"

"No lo sé." Se sorprendió cuando Akemi no continuo preguntando como se lo esperaba, el último agacho la cabeza y comenzó a comer. Fue sólo luego de unos segundos que se percato de que Akemi estaba intentando esconder sus sollozos por medio de comer.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermano más joven, "te asfixiaras si intentas comer y llorar al mismo tiempo, y yo estaré triste."

"No estoy llorando," balbuceo entre aspiraciones.

"Sí, lo estas." Entonces Yuuzuki le ofreció un vaso de agua, "toma, bebe esto."

Celestes ojos se encontraron con otros ojos celestes y la suavidad en la mirada de su hermano lo hizo llorar todavía más. Antes de que lo supiera, se había lanzado hacia su hermano quien inmediatamente puso un brazo alrededor de él.

"Está bien. Chichiue va a estar bien," dijo Yuuzuki con una relajante voz. "Tienes que parar ahora antes de que-" fue corta cuando Miki, quien era aún muy pequeña para comprender toda la situación, pero lo suficiente grande como para comprender la tensión de la atmosfera, siguió la postura de Akemi. No teniendo más opción, sujeto a Miki, a la cual sus ojos azules ya comenzaban a gritar, y la puso en su regazo. De alguna forma en medio de confortar a dos de sus personas preciadas, se encontró asimismo queriendo llorar con ellos.

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce… holaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 ahora sí, tengo un poco de tiempo, a ver…vamos por parte….en los capítulos anteriores pedí perdón??? …O.O…bueno creo que ya lo hice, así que ahora comienzo a pedir por adelantado…próximamente tengo que hacer mi curso de conducir …así que no podre estar traduciendo constantemente…O.O…mil perdones desde ya …por las (probablemente) tardías actualizaciones….u.u…

Ahora….segundoo…..jojojojojoj feliz navidad (atrasado) y prospero año nuevo (atrasado)…que se les cumplan todas sus expectativas para este año…^^ eso espero que les sea de su agrado este capítulo….y nos leemos tau tau….

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **


	31. Chapter 31

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Allí tienen chicos.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXI: Esperanza**

El sol salió y se puso, y el día pasó sin que Naruto despertase. Simplemente yacía sobre su cama y de vez en cuando se retorcía de dolor provocando que una medico ninja le inyectase una medicina para aliviarle el dolor.

Las visitas iban y venían pero su presencia o ausencia no era reconocida por Naruto. Las flores en su velador se marchitaban y eran reemplazadas por nuevas pero nunca estaba consciente como para poder admirar su efímera belleza. Simplemente se encontraba en su cama, completamente sereno e inmóvil, al final las flores eran quienes lo observaban mientras su cuerpo era bombeado por diferentes medicinas en variadas dosis. No sería hablar demasiado si alguien dijese que lo que mantenía a Naruto eran las medicinas, las que eran personalmente hechas por Tsunade-sama, ya que era la verdad.

Y las veces que Sasuke veía a Naruto haciendo ruidos de dolor mientras se retorcía o veía como los parches de la piel se desgarraban, el ninja pelinegro pensaba en la eutanasia. Las veces que su urgencia por la eutanasia parecía tan fuerte que quería imponerse dentro de la oficina de Tsunade y pedirle que la realizara, se odiaba asimismo y rápidamente abandonaba el hospital como si el diablo le estuviese pisando los talones.

Sin embargo la mayoría del tiempo se ofrecía para ser quien le diese sus baños y lo ejercitase en vez de un médico porque era la única forma que conocía para lidiar con la pena que traía la espera. Hacia todo eso de forma gentil y cuando terminaba, rápidamente le hablaría a Naruto de lo que fuese; le cantaría sus canciones favoritas y lo besaría cariñosamente.

Algunos días, todos ellos se reunión en el cuarto y Sasuke se aseguraba de que sus hijos fueran tranquilizados, consolados y lo más importante, que comprendiesen la condición de su chichiue. Casa vez que veía a Yuuzuki, Akemi y Miki preocupados en sus propias y pequeñas formas por Naruto, Sasuke encontraba más razones para creer. De una forma, sus hijos se habían transformado en un símbolo de esperanza para él.

_**

* * *

¿Mocoso?**_

_**¿Kyuubi? ¿Estás bien?**_

_**¿No debería ser yo quien preguntase eso? Después de todo es tu cuerpo el que está recibiendo todo el daño.**_

_**Estoy muy adolorido pero estoy bien, creo y estoy seguro de que tú podrás sanarlo.**_

Había seguridad en la voz de Naruto, lo que hizo sentir culpable a Kyuubi. Cuando el zorro replico su voz tenía tono de disculpas.

_**No, esta vez no puedo. Tu cuerpo está sufriendo del sobreesfuerzo causado por el incremento de mi chakra así que si aplico aunque sea para sanarte sólo causara más daño. Le tendrás que pedir ayuda a esa vieja bruja.**_

_**Eso está bien. ¿Qué ocurrió?**_

_**No pensé que esto volvería a ocurrir siendo que ya estaba sellado, pero me equivoque y me tomo por sorpresa poniéndote en riesgo. Lo siento.**_

_**No te entiendo, Kyuubi.**_

_**Cada cien años el poder de un demonio zorro se incrementa al doble.**_

_**¿Así que eres más fuerte que antes?**_

_**No, somos más fuertes que antes.**_

Luego de un completo mes, las pestañas finalmente se abrieron revelando apagados ojos azules. Naruto parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de que notara una mota de pelo negro junto a su cama. Podía rastrear líneas provocadas por la preocupación y el miedo en el adormecido rostro de Sasuke. Sintió como el orgullo recorría todo su interior mientras veía a su esposo quien había permanecido fuerte al enfrentar esta pesadilla. Débilmente dejo que sus dedos se dejaran llevar a través de esos suaves mechones.

_Te extrañe, Sasuke._

"Te amo," Naruto dijo de forma suave pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que Sasuke despertara.

Sasuke miro esos suaves ojos azules y sintió que su mundo brillaba una vez más, se había marchado el frío, el miedo y la oscuridad. Sintió su corazón aletear como las alas de un pájaro que había escapado de su jaula.

"Naruto." Dejo que el nombre rodase de su lengua como chocolate derretido o como una gentil ola. En menos de un segundo tenía sus brazos alrededor de Naruto, sosteniéndolo cerca, inhalando su esencia y sintiendo la calidez se su ancla una vez más.

"Me asustaste," susurro Sasuke.

"Lo sé y lo lamento. Kyuubi también. Puedo explicarlo."

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza. "Hablaremos más tarde. Por más que quiera abrasarte, tengo que informarle a Tsunade que estas despierto." Antes de que saliera de cuarto, Sasuke se detuvo y miro por sobre su hombro, "dobe, a todo esto estas embarazado."

Naruto sonrió, "lo sé, bastardo. Supuestamente debía ser una sorpresa pero ocurrió todo esto."

"Aún así fue una sorpresa, aunque dada en el momento incorrecto por la persona incorrecta." Habiendo dicho eso, Sasuke se marcho.

* * *

Naruto no pudo evitar retorcerse mientras el byakugan de Hinata revisaba todo su cuerpo. Esa línea de sangre simplemente llevaba el significado de 'desnudar mentalmente' y 'ver a través' a otro nivel.

"Todos los puntos de presión están abiertos. El sistema de chakra aun esta dilatado al doble de su tamaño normal y todavía puedo encontrar rastros del chakra del Kyuubi corriendo en su sistema. La tensión y el daño ya no son de riesgo vital pero continúa teniendo la seriedad como para provocar una mal función. Afortunadamente, la línea de chakra alrededor de sus órganos vitales muestra signos de una buena condición y la estabilidad del chakra de Naruto se ha incrementado alrededor del 31," reporto Hinata a Tsunade luego de mirar a Naruto.

La Godaime asintió, "gracias, Hinata. Puedes retirarte."

La Hyuuga asintió y se inclino respetuosamente ante los dos hokages frente a ella antes de abandonar silenciosamente el cuarto.

"¿Ahora qué, baa-chan?" pregunto Naruto. El silencio que inmediatamente envolvió la habitación parecía sofocarles. Además, el ligero fruncimiento del ceño y la duda en los ojos de la mujer les decía que no estaba complacida con la conclusión a la que llego.

"La sanación de tu cuerpo sin la ayuda del Kyuubi durara más de 7 meses y durante ese periodo tendrás que tomar algunas medicinas para ayudar tu recuperación," declaro.

"Pero el bebé-"

Tsunade sacudió su cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la dejara continuar. "Tu cuerpo se tiene que ajustar al incremento en el poder del Kyuubi y por lo que observo Hinata, tomara por lo menos un año." Entonces observo a la pareja, esperando que no le gritaran su sangriento asesinato cuando les dijera las noticias. "En vista de esto, lo siento, Naruto, pero tu cuerpo no es capaz de mantener un embarazo o dar a luz."

Un frío y sepulcral silencio los envolvió pesadamente mientras digerían las palabras de Tsunade.

_Aborto,_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke miro a su esposa quien se volvió demasiado silencioso y calmado.

"Pero dijiste hace unos minutos que el bebé estaba bien," balbuceo Naruto.

"Ese era el resultado de un examen externo."

"¿Significado?" esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablo. Se estaba confundiendo y se sentía como si estuviese cayendo en un abismo mientras las cosas giraban a su alrededor.

"No estoy en lo absoluto segura de la real condición del feto."

"Mi cuerpo puede soportarlo," declaro Naruto casi gritando. Sus ojos azules estaban atormentados mientras lagrimas sin derramar nublaban su vista. Tenía que hacer que su cuerpo pudiese aguantarlo porque no había forma de que fuera a matar a su hijo. Simplemente no había forma de que sacrificara una vida inocente para sobrevivir. Absolutamente de ninguna forma.

Tsunade suspiro, "Naruto, incluso si conservas al niño, hay una gran posibilidad de que en el parto tengas complicaciones que tal vez lo mate a ambos. Tienes que comprender toda la situación."

El rubio sacudió fieramente su cabeza. "Comprendo la situación por completo. ¡Me van a arrebatar a mi hijo!" y habiendo dicho eso abandono el cuarto con tambaleantes piernas.

Tsunade miro a Sasuke, quien estaba por ponerse de pie, "sé que es difícil pero en situaciones como esta tienes que elegir entre el peor de los males."

El hombre de pelo negro miro sus temblorosas manos. ¿Naruto o si hijo que aún no nacía? ¿Qué clase de elecciones les entregaban los dioses? ¿Eran realmente opciones? Más importante, ¿Realmente tenía elección o esto era simplemente una ilusión de un aburrido y demente Dios? Quería llorar, pero no podía ya que la noticia todavía era muy reciente como para que su cuerpo la digiriera por completo.

_¡Alguien dígame que hacer!_

* * *

Voces llamándolo asesino y ráfagas de sangre y repugnancia hicieron detener su breve caminata a Naruto y pegar su mano contra la muralla para que su mundo dejase de nublarse y girar.

_¡Me asesinaste!_

Una voz grito entro de su cabeza junto con otro flash de una sangrienta y delgada extremidad de un feto. La imagen trajo una nueva ola de nauseas provocando que Naruto se sacudiese hacia delante con su mano cubriendo su boca para detener que vaciase su estomago. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, su estomago había estado vacio así que todo lo que cayó al suelo fue una pequeña cantidad de liquido blanco.

"¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?" grito preocupadamente alguien detrás de él. Martillo su cabeza hacia un lado y vio a su 'padre'. Se pregunto brevemente si Iruka estaba allí para convencerlo e que abortara a su hijo pero entonces el castaño tomo gentilmente su mano y la seco antes de secar el mentón de Naruto.

"Necesito algo de aire fresco," susurro. "Necesito salir," continuo. Necesitaba salir y escapar de la verdad. Negarlo no serviría porque los hechos estaban justo frente a su cara pero si podía ignorarla y huir lejos de todo entonces estaría bien.

Viendo la suplicante mirada que el rubio le estaba dando, Iruka sonrió y lentamente lo guio hacia afuera, pero no sin antes pedirle a un medico que limpiase el desastre de Naruto.

* * *

En la esquina más alejada del jardín del hospital se encontraba Naruto, sentado bajo un árbol. Iruka hace mucho ya lo había dejado o para ser más exacto, le había ordenado a Iruka que lo dejase sin que pudiese hacer otra cosa que no fuera lo que quería.

El rubio se inclino contra el tronco y cerro sus ojos mientras oía el cantar de las aves que venían desde lejos. Todavía sentía frío y no por culpa del frio viento que ahora revolvía las hojas de los árboles. El frío se había originado en su corazón después de oír las noticias de Tsunade, desparramándose en su interior como un océano de fuego y colándose en sus huesos, haciéndolos por poco crujir.

Miro para abajo, hacia su ligeramente protuberante barriga y la acaricio con cuidado. Miro los cielos, gritándole en silencio para que le dijese que hacer. Quería, necesitaba y amaba el mantener a su bebé, no había duda de ello. Lo que lo preocupaba era el cómo podía convencer a todos y especialmente a Tsunade y Sasuke de que lo dejasen mantener a su cuarto hijo. Su tarea era casi imposible porque sabía que se preocupaban tanto por él que si era necesario un sacrificio, entonces no dudarían en sacrificar lo que fuera. Y deseaba tanto que las cosas no llegaran a eso porque no necesitaba que fueran hechos sacrificios para que se mantuviese con vida, ¡necesitaba comprensión y apoyo! ¿Era demasiado pedir?

"Naruto," escucho una tranquila voz desde su lado derecho y encontró a Sasuke. Y viendo esas negras orbes brillando en fiera determinación, Naruto sabía porque estaba allí.

"No," dijo testarudamente y sin mirarlo el rubio.

Sasuke se acuclillo, sujeto el mentón de Naruto firmemente para que se pudiesen ver. "Sé cómo te sientes, Naruto, pero oíste los detalles y Tsunade-sama no sugeriría tal cosa si la situación no lo requiriese."

En vez de dignificar la declaración de Sasuke, Naruto lo empujo, se puso de pie y corrió tan fuerte como sus aún débiles piernas se lo permitiesen. Sólo logro tomar unos cuantos pasos antes de que sintiera dedos sosteniendo su muñeca en un férreo agarre y fuera girado, haciendo que su pecho chocase contra él de Sasuke. Cuando brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo el lucho.

"No huyas. No resolverá nada," susurro Sasuke y de alguna forma la resistencia del rubio fue descendiendo gradualmente hasta que se detuvo. Para entonces, Naruto estaba llorando, mojando en el proceso la camisa de Sasuke. Tiempo después, las piernas de Naruto cedieron y se tambaleo hacia el suelo, llevando a su esposo con él.

Viendo a Naruto en este estado hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera y que su corazón se apretase. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sostenerlo fuertemente y susurrarle disculpas una y otra vez.

Cuando no hubo más lagrimas para derramar, Naruto balbuceo. "Vamos a tenerlo, ¿está bien?"

Sasuke se tenso y respondió bruscamente, "Naruto, yo-"

El rubio se inclino hacia tras y observo el rostro de su esposo, distorsionada por el dolor y la confusión. "Por favor Sasuke, déjame tenerlo. Tomemos el riesgo."

Sus dos ojos estaban rogando que el otro comprendiese.

_No quiero perderte,_ los oscuros ojos de Sasuke hablaron pero muy dentro, el ninja pelinegro sabía que perdería a Naruto si continuaba presionando en el sacrificio de su hijo nonato. ¿Por qué era que siempre tenía la victoria en campo de batalla pero cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados a Naruto, siempre se encontraba en el lado perdedor? No había tiempo para buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta, no cuando esos azules ojos parecían oscurecerse jalándolo dentro de su oculto abismo que se elevaba como el hipnotizador humo.

_Déjame, es todo lo que pido,_ rogaron silenciosamente sus ojos. Era y sería su único deseo egoísta de por vida, el que sabía que ponía a Sasuke en un constante miedo sobrecogedor por casi nueve meses. Se sentía mal por eso, pero nunca podría traicionar la confianza que su hijo nonato ponía en él ni tampoco podría perdonarse asimismo si una inocente y pura vida fuese quitada por su existencia.

Sasuke miro esos dos orbes azules que parecían flotar en la desesperación y aun así noto que de alguna forma bajo aquello, podía detectar la testarudez y determinación que parecía salir de él, pidiéndole que se le uniese a su cruzada. En algún lugar en lo recóndito de su mente, había un clamor que le decía que reconsiderara su postura.

Quería quedarse con ambos, el niño y Naruto. Realmente quería, pero si mantenerlo significaba perder a los dos, especialmente a Naruto finalmente, tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante y lo hizo. Pensó que mientras tuviese a Naruto, podían tener tantos niños como el rubio quisiera pero ahora pensaba que su razonamiento estaba equivocado. Sin importar cuántos niños tuviesen, ninguno podría reemplazar a su cuarto hijo a quien nunca se le dio la opción de ver el mundo y vivir junto a sus hermanos. Su cuarto niño era irremplazable así como lo era Naruto.

"Vamos, dobe, volvamos a adentro. Se está poniendo frío."

"Deja quedármelo. Lo cuidare-" dejo de hablar cuando Sasuke puso un dedo contra sus fríos labios.

"Voy a hablar con Tsunade-sama."

Alivio surgió dentro de Naruto y a la vez que su cálida respiración chocaba contra los labios de Sasuke dijo, "gracias, Sasuke." Entonces el ninja de pelo negro rezo porque su decisión fuese la correcta antes de que encontrara sus labios siendo tomados por un lento y lujurioso beso.

* * *

Tsunade se inclino sobre su silla y permaneció en silencio aun cuando Sasuke había terminado de hablar. Sabía que en el peor de los escenarios a pesar de la decisión que tomasen, el hombre iba a perder a alguien y sintió lastima por él. Comprendía su posición y su razonamiento pero no era suficiente como para tranquilizarla. Ella sabía que como medico ninja el riesgo que estaban tomando pero incluso con sus palabras y todas las evidencias que pudiese encontrar no podía convencerlos, especialmente al testarudo de Naruto, así que ¿Qué opciones tenía? Al final, todo lo que podía hacer como su doctora y amiga era observar a Naruto y rezar por que las cosas no resultaran como ella había previsto.

"Ustedes dos realmente me están presionando hacia las puertas de la muerte," murmuro gruñonamente pero Sasuke sabía cuál era su respuesta.

* * *

Naruto levanto la vista cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y vio a sus tres hijos. Sonrió. Akemi inmediatamente corrió hacia él y lo sofoco con su abrazo haciendo reír a Naruto.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" pregunto tranquilamente Yuuzuki mientras se aproximaba a la cama y ponía a Miki en el regazo de Naruto.

"Supongo que me siento bien," fue su respuesta luego de poner un suave beso sobre la frente de Miki.

Juzgando que su chichiue había puesto demasiada atención sobre Yuuzuki y Miki, Akemi inmediatamente agarro el mentón de Naruto para tener su atención. Viendo esto, Yuuzuki solo hizo rodar sus ojos exasperado.

"Con calma, Akemi, chichiue todavía esta sanándose."

En respuesta, su estúpido hermano pequeño le saco la lengua antes de comenzar una conversación con Naruto.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… fyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….este día fue muy accidentado para traducir este fic…jejeje entre mis hermanos que me quitaban mi computador y me mandaban al viejo que no tiene guardado nada ….entre comidas….jejeje, y descubrimientos de trabajos que debo presentar como examen… es muy probable que mañana sea el ultimo día que suba con tanta prontitud un nuevo capítulo…pensaba que iba a tener tiempo hasta antes de mi curso pero me equivoque…mil perdones…bueno disfruten de este capítulo…¿Qué será de Naruto y su bebito??....O.O…¬¬" yo ya conozco la respuesta….pero ustedes no jojojojojojoj…nos vemos tau tau

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**tsunade25: **si…pobres niñitos, realmente es muy triste su situación, creo que es una de las peores situaciones que le puede ocurrir a una pareja.

Jajajaja, pero es que las estadísticas dicen que 5,19 personas mueren al día en chile…y tal vez las tontas tengan el don de la conducción y yo la de ser el 19….no sé…pero muchas gracias…. ^^ intentare no matarme ni matar a nadie nus vemos, tau tau…ahhh se me olvidaba gracias por todos tus comentarios….

**Haneko-chan:** mm, fácil pregunta…pero no te la puedo dar porque o si no sería contarte la historia… si es verdad debe ser terrorífico encontrar a la persona que tu quieres en ese estado… si hay que ser realmente muy fuerte como para hacer todo lo que Sasuke hizo ¿no? …. Sí ¬¬…esperemos que no se muera Naruto…emm, sí…¬¬ porque ¿acaso sería muy raro si la historia continua sin Naruto?... ¿porque esta Sasuke y sus hijos, no?, es que es muy triste la situación… si es una lástima aquello, pero así es…nada que hacerle…, pero si lo que le puede pasar a Sasuke es que se derrumbe entre en crisis e intente asesinar toda la villa, nada mas… digo yop…. Ajajaja muchas gracias…yo también espero no transformarme en parte de la estadística…O.O:…es que soy muy loca…jejeje muchas gracias también para ti….te mando una cajita vacía, pero cuando la abras te darás cuenta que contiene todos mis buenos deseos para que se te cumplan todo tus deseos para este año… gracias por el comentario, tau tau


	32. Chapter 32

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Eso da comienzo a la saga de Kisho. Desde aquí, será una suave partida… bueno tan suave como puede ser criar a cuatro hijos.**_

_**Kisho significa aquel que conoce su propia mente.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXII: En El Mundo**

Conociendo el riesgo que estaba tomando y a quien estaba poniendo en peligro, Naruto siguió religiosamente todas las precauciones necesarias e hizo caso de los consejos de Tsunade. Si se le decía que abandonase su trabajo lo haría sin dudar. Por suerte no llego a eso, porque todos sus subordinados estaban más que dispuestos en recorrer todo el camino para ayudarlo. Se habían ofrecido para ser sus pies y manos, haciendo cualquier tarea aún las más triviales como llevar el periódico tan sólo para recibir el premio de sus gestos, Naruto felizmente les agradecía y sonreía haciendo que, especialmente sus admiradores secretos, se sintiesen demasiados recompensados.

Por otro lado, los ciudadanos parecían comprender la delicada condición de Naruto y su menor exposición en público, mientras había otros que de vez en cuando gastaban unos cuantos segundos para chequear al hokage en su casa o en su oficina.

Naruto nunca se había sentido tan especial; tan amado y al mismo tiempo tan inútil como ahora. Apreciaba el esfuerzo de todos, sabía que se lo hacían movidos por la preocupación y cariño perol simplemente él no se podía sentar en la silla del hokage sin hacer nada más que dar órdenes y entretener a los invitados.

Dejo salir un gruñido cuando sintió otra ola de dolor abdominal que lo hizo ver manchas blancas.

* * *

Una juguetona Miki ingreso al cuarto de sus padres y la escena que la saludo no era la que esperaba encontrar. Se mantuvo congelada mientras sus temerosos ojos observaban a su chichiue que se encontraba sobre el suelo sujetando su abdomen.

Naruto quería asegurarle a Miki que iba a estar bien, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca y cualquier movimiento parecía intensificar el dolor. Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire esperando combatir el dolor que lo tenía en sujeto.

El encarnado grito de Miki provoco que Akemi corriese hacia el cuarto. El ver a su pálido y sudado chichiue hizo que sus piernas se tambaleasen, pero su lógica le dijo que no era momento para entretener al miedo. Con su otousan y aniki fuer a de casa era su responsabilidad cuidar a su chichiue.

"Buscare a Tsunade-baasan por ti," dijo tranquilamente. "No vayas a ninguna parte."

De alguna forma, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Naruto comprendió el significado tras la última declaración de su hijo.

_No mueras._

Por primera vez en su vida, Akemi corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso, y de cierta forma lo hacía.

_Apresúrense, pies. ¡Apresúrense!_

* * *

Siendo que Tsunade le había informado que el severo dolor abdominal no significaba nada bueno, Naruto descanso pacientemente sobre una cama mientras la quinta hokage lo examinaba a fondo.

Tsunade sintió desbordar de alivio cuando su examen resulto negativo con respecto a una enfermedad. Sin embargo, seguía preocupada debido a que todavía no podía saber la causa de esto. Quería apostar que el dolor era provocado por lo sucedido con el Kyuubi, pero, ¿Y si estaba equivocada?

"Naruto," comenzó casi malévolamente, "quiero que seas extra cuidadoso. A pesar de que los resultados sean negativos no significa que debamos bajar la guardia."

El rubio asintió, "Kyuubi y yo seremos cuidadosos."

"Sé que tu voluntad es fuerte pero ¿Qué hay de tu cuerpo?"

Naruto sonrió positivamente haciendo sus pirar mentalmente a Tsunade. "Creo en milagros."

* * *

"¿Naruto?" Sasuke, quien había estado masajeando la espalda de su esposa dijo preocupado. Nunca le gustaba que su esposo sufriera dolor abdominal, especialmente cuando era severo. Sabía que severos dolores eran malos, especialmente cuando era acompañado de fiebre y escalofríos—algo que Naruto había experimentado tres veces en los últimos seis meses. En esas veces, Sasuke se había asustado como nunca mientras observaba como Tsunade estudiaba el cuerpo de Naruto nuevamente en busca de cualquier signo de virus estomacal, alimento envenenado, apendicitis, infección urinaria, infección renal, cálculos renales o complicaciones en el embarazo. Al final, la ninja medico le aseguraría que tan Naruto como el bebé estaban bien y le recordaría que el cuerpo de Naruto seguía ajustándose al incremento del poder del Kyuubi.

"Estaré bien," aseguro Naruto con su mandíbula apretada. Su agarre sobre el borde la mesa del hokage se apretó mientras esperaba que el dolor desapareciese. Pocos minutos después lo hizo y arqueo su cuello para darle a su esposo una atrevida sonrisa burlona.

Sasuke estaba por decir algo cuando encontró su mano siendo jalada bruscamente hacia el abdomen de Naruto. La preocupación rápidamente fue reemplazada por sorpresa mientras sentía sutiles movimientos dentro del estomago de su esposa.

"Nuestro bebé se está moviendo," susurro, casi atorándose con la ternura de aquello. Naruto sólo asintió. Y por un tiempo permaneció de esta forma la pareja—Sasuke de pie detrás de la silla de Naruto y con sus manos el estomago del rubio.

El ANBU se enderezo y estaba por reanudar sus masajes cuando Naruto sacudió su cabeza.

"Ya casi es tiempo para que algunos ninjas se reporten aquí," se explico. "Sería vergonzoso para un ninja de tu estatus ser visto dando masajes."

Sasuke rodo sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que había otros que darían lo que fuera tan solo para estar en su posición o exclusivamente para darle un maje al rubio. Naruto sostuvo sus manos firmemente, "¿Por qué no le traes al bebé y a mí algo de comer? Ahora tengo hambre."

Con una ceja elegantemente arqueada, el ninja pelinegro pregunto, fingiendo incredulidad, "¿No me dejas darte un masaje pero me dejas ir a buscar comida? ¿Qué paso con mi reputación?" antes de que el Rokudaime pudiese responder, Sasuke se inclino hacia abajo para darle un rápido beso antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

* * *

Sasuke levanto la vista de la mano que le ofrecía un vaso de café hacia él y se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Neji.

"Necesitas esto," comento el genio Hyuuga mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke afuera de la sala de partos. Todos ya sabían, desde hace dos semanas atrás, que Tsunade tenía a los mejores ninjas médicos en espera e incluso había reservado un cuarto de partos equipado con todos los materiales necesarios para cualquier crisis que pudiese presentarse durante el parto de su hijo. No había nada de qué preocuparse, a menos que ocurriese algún problema de última hora.

"¿Cuánto rato a estado Naruto allí?" pregunto, un poco alarmado.

"Más tiempo del normal."

No había duda de ello. Naruto estaba teniendo una complicación en el parto.

"A estado sintiendo contracciones por bastante tiempo ya y todo el personal está seguro de que no es una falsa alarma. El bebé no sale," termino Sasuke con un suspiro mientras una gruñona parte de él ahora se arrepentía de haber permitido que Naruto tomase el riesgo, Quería golpear su cabeza contra la muralla. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido?

* * *

Naruto sabía que el bebé aún no estaba afuera y ahora el pánico se aferraba a él. Había estado empujando con todo su ser y se sentía tan cansado. Parecía que sus músculos se rendirían en cualquier momento. Tsunade tenía razón. Sin importar cuán fuerte fuese su voluntad, su cuerpo era otra cosa. Apenas pudo oír a Tsunade discutiendo sobre parto por cesárea con Sakura quien parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea. El haber oído esa conversación hizo que su piel gritase de miedo por el dolor que ese método conllevaba.

"Una vez más," murmuró. Su voz era casi inaudible pero en el silencio que envolvía el cuarto fue como un ruidoso trueno.

"No desperdicies tus fuerzas, Naruto," respondió Sakura. Si solo ella hubiese podido, hubiese envuelto sus brazos en desesperación, especialmente cuando Naruto empujaba una vez y luego otra. Finalmente, como compadeciendo a Naruto, el cuarto niño Uchiha lentamente salió haciendo que todos los ninjas médicos se tambaleasen hacia sus puestos designados.

Tsunae sujeto al bebé por sus tobillos. Cuando el bebé no lloro luego de unas no muy gentiles palmadas se preocupo. Tomando un hondo respiro, aplico una muy pequeña cantidad de su chakra y por un segundo sintió una enorme ola de chakra quemando y latiendo a través de su sistema. Justo allí y entonces Tsunade supo del peligro de este niño y no pudo evitar temblar en su interior.

Perdido hacia el sueño, Naruto sonrió internamente cuando escucho el llanto del niño y pensó cuan melodioso sonaba para sus oídos.

_Bienvenido al mundo, hijo mío._

* * *

Al fin, luego de todo el miedo y estar fuera de carácter, Sasuke ahora podía decir que podía relajarse. Se mantuvo fuera del cuarto donde todos los bebés recién nacidos estaban ubicados individualmente e una cuna transparente, esperando a que sus padres los reclamasen. A través de la ventana y en el mar de todos esos rostros desconocidos, los negros ojos de Sasuke se enfocaron en un bebé con mechones de pelo tan rubio como los de Naruto. Lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa agracio sus labios.

"Sasuke-kun," una gentil voz femenina dijo desde su izquierda. Reacio, quito la vista de su hijo y se enfoco en Hinata. "¿Te gustaría sostenerlo?"

El hombre sacudió su cabeza, "estoy bien mirándolo desde aquí." Le daría el honor de sostener a su hijo por primera vez a Naruto quien fue y regreso del infierno tan sólo para darlo a luz.

* * *

Cuando Naruto se estiro, se encontró asimismo observando oscuros ojos opacos. En su mareada mente, no podía descubrir de quien era esos pares que estaba mirando. ¿Eran de Akemi? ¿De Yuuzuki? ¿O Sasuke?

"Dobe," escucho decir al dueño de los ojos y eso basto.

"¿Bastardo, que horas es?"

"Pasado las nueve," respondió y puso un suave y casto beso en sus labios, "dormiste por dos días."

Naruto estaba por pedir una explicación cuando recordó algo o más bien a alguien. "¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?"

Antes de que el otro hombre pudiese responder, Akemi ingreso en el cuarto, casi arrastrando a su hermana pequeña con él. Akemi inmediatamente se ubico junto a si chichiue mientras Sasuke cogió a Miki para ubicarla en su regazo.

"¿Dónde está Kisho?" pregunto Miki.

"¿Kisho?" repitió seriamente la pareja.

"Hermano pequeño."

"¿El nombre de tu hermano pequeño es Kisho?" pregunto Sasuke, un poco sorprendido de que sus hijos dieran un nombre mientras Naruto y él—a juzgar por la expresión del rubio en ese momento, todavía no tenían.

"¿Está mal?" pregunto Akemi.

"¿Por qué ese nombre, hm?" pregunto Naruto mientras peinaba los oscuros mechones de Akemi con sus dedos.

"Amamos ese nombre," replico. De hecho, de 32 nombres que pensaron, el nombre 'Kisho' era el único que no provocaba ninguna discusión entre ellos que siempre terminaba con Miki gritando, Akemi gruñendo y Yuuzuki llenándose enojadamente con dulces.

"Es un buen nombre," dijo Naruto luego de unos segundos de pensar y Sasuke asintió su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Vayamos y traigamos a Kisho aquí," Sasuke le dijo a Miki mientras la levantaba con sus brazos. La niña asintió felizmente.

Akemi se acurruco más cerca a su chichiue como si silenciosamente buscara consuelo. Mientras Miki estaba feliz de tener un hermano pequeño y Yuuzuki teniendo emociones revueltas al tener otra responsabilidad en sus manos, el sentimiento en Akemi no estaba bajo la categoría de felicidad. Se sentía amenazado y no le gustaba, ni un poco. Para él, antes de la llegada de kisho, ya tenía suficiente competencia por la atención de su rubio padre y ahora…

Trago la bolsa de lágrimas que repentinamente aparecieron en su garganta mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de Naruto.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… jejeje, a ver si hoy mismo pongo un nuevo capi….O.O…XD….ven hay ta….espero les sea de su agrado…de tomo como 2 horas….

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**Tsunade25:** exacto, exacto…yo pienso igual que tu…pero…también es cierto que hay que ser muy frío como para desechar la vida de tu hijo así… jejeje, no gracias a ustedes que de cierta forma me motivan a continuar traduciendo….muchas gracias por el comentario espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado…a mi me pareció ni fu ni fa…pero bueno, ahí está…tau tau

**Zirta-san:** jajaja, no te preocupes, que ya sabes si se cierra una puerta se abre otra…y además ya vez...no murió nadie y todos quedaron felices comiendo perdices…aunque…que ocurrirá con los crecientes celos de Akemi….jojojojo…piénsalo en tu casa XD….nos vemos, gracias por pasar a comentar…. PD: desde el capítulo 29 que no me escribías T-T….pensé que habías dejado de leer mi traducción porque te había aburrido u.u…


	33. Chapter 33

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: _Ahí... un poco de todo y por eso, algo perdi -suspira-  
Resumen del próximo capítulo; Akemi finalmente encuentra la respuesta de porque quiere ser la unica persona importante de Naruto. ¡Es Akemi versus Sasuke!_**

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXIII: Su Condición**

Los miembros del cónsul de Konoha siempre habían sido conocidos por ser prudentes así que cuando se enteraron sobre la situación de Kisho, por sus propias formas retorcidas, inmediatamente llamaron al padre más tranquilo y menos emocional del niño—Sasuke. Pero obviamente se habían equivocado mientras veían como sus oscuros ojos se volvían rojos. Eran hermosos pero a la vez siniestros, mientras vaticinaban su inoportuno fallecimiento.

"¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo es una amenaza para la villa?" pregunto Sasuke con su voz crispada y fría. ¡No podía creer las agallas de este consejo! Habían interrumpido el tiempo con sus hijos únicamente para decirle que su hijo era peligroso. ¡Perras y bastardos!

"De acuerdo a nuestra información, tu hijo tiene alguno de los poderes del demonio zorro-"

"Él sólo se volverá una amenaza cuando ustedes lo hagan una. Y si tiene o no el poder del Kyuubi no es de su incumbencia," golpeo Sasuke.

"Por supuesto que no," intervino el presidente, esperando tranquilizar al ya encolerizado Uchiha. "Pero la seguridad de la villa lo es." El momento que dijo eso, el hombre s encontró bajo el ardiente sharingan.

"¿Estas planeando librarte de él?" esta vez, esta vez su voz fue más fría y su cuerpo se veía tenso como si estuviera listo para atacar.

Los 'no' como respuesta por parte de los miembros de consejo se elevaron por sobre la tensa atmosfera. Po más preocupados que estuvieran por la villa, no tenían el corazón como para matar a un inocente, sin embargo, peligroso bebé, especialmente cuando estaban completamente seguros de que estarían muertos incluso antes de que pudiesen cometer tal acto.

"No vamos a hacer tal atrocidad, Uchiha-san," dijo otro miembro. "Todo lo que le pedimos es que crie a su hijo de forma que no use sus malditos poderes contra la villa."

Sasuke resoplo antes de mirar a los ojos a cada persona en el cuarto y decir, "Naruto y yo tenemos poca experiencia en criar un niño pero les puedo asegurar que estamos haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo para hacerlos respetables habitantes de la Villa de Konoha."

* * *

"No, Miki, no hagas eso," siseo Yuuzuki mientras su hermana pequeña tiraba de la mano de Kisho.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto curiosa e inocentemente.

"Porque se despertará y llorará," respondió y para ser honesto, no quería hacerse cargo de un hermano llorón.

"Pero quiero que despierte y juegue conmigo," dijo con un puchero.

Yuuzuki suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. Sólo entonces, encontró a Akemi acurrucado contra su chichiue y suspiro un poco más. Ya tenía un hermano tonto, una juguetona e insensible niña como hermana y se preguntaba, mientras veía al dormido Kisho, que clase de hermanito encontraría en su nuevo miembro familiar.

"Naruto, necesitamos hablar," dijo Sasuke mientras entraba en el cuarto. El rubio inmediatamente asintió, sintiendo la urgencia en la voz de su esposo. Suavemente hizo a un lado a un enfurruñado Akemi y siguió al otro hombre hacia el cuarto de estudio.

"¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?" pregunto inmediatamente Naruto mientras Sasuke le señalaba que se sentase, sabiendo que el rubio seguía cansado a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días desde que había dado a luz.

"Dicen que Kisho es una amenaza."

"¡Esos bastardos y perras!"

"Mis exactos sentimientos," murmuro Sasuke mientras se sentaba en otra silla. "Como sea, ya eh arreglado el asunto con ellos a pesar de que no sepa la razón exacta del porque Kisho tiene los poderes de Kyuubi."

"Conociéndote, probablemente tengas una idea y estoy seguro de que es correcta," respondió el rubio.

"Déjame oírla."

"Esa vez, cuando todo el chakra que se deslizaba en mi era de Kyuubi, Kisho inevitablemente absorbió parte de él y al mismo tiempo el chakra se transmitió dentro de él. Lo último no es tan difícil debido a que el chakra que ah estado protegiendo y manteniendo a nuestro hijo con vida durante mi embarazo es el de Kyuubi.

Sasuke tenía una pensativa y distante apariencia antes enfocar su mirada en Naruto una vez más. "¿Aquello significa que Kisho tiene algunas características del zorro?"

"Kyuubi y yo pensamos aquello pero no sabemos exactamente cuáles son esas características. Hasta ahora se ve como cualquier niño común."

Su esposo asintió su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Ne, Sasuke ¿Estas enojado conmigo o algo por el estilo por lo que paso a Kisho?" Naruto pregunto de forma casi inaudible, él simplemente no podía dejar de pensar así. Por su culpa, su hijo había heredado los poderes de Kyuubi y el mismo se preguntaba algunas veces si algún día alguno de ellos sería marcado como un monstruo. Por cómo eran las cosas, parecía que Kisho sería quien cargaría su cruz.

Sasuke frunció el ceño antes de que no muy gentilmente pateara una de las piernas de la silla de Naruto. "Dobe, ¿Dónde sacaste esa estúpida idea? No hay ninguna razón para que yo este enojado contigo o algo por el estilo." Habiendo dicho eso, se inclino hacia él y le dio un suave beso.

* * *

Un par de ojos oscuros observaron a Kisho tan agudamente como un halcón, captando todo lo que el niño era, incluso el suave subir y bajar de su pecho.

Akemi no podía comprender porque tenía que compartir la atención y afecto de su chichiue con él. El chico se veía común a pesar de que tenía el cabello rubio de su padre—algo que deseaba fervientemente tener. Tomo otro paso hacia su hermanito, esperando que su cercanía lo ayudara a entender mejor. Pero todo lo que hizo fue hacerlo entender cuan pequeño era Kisho, cuan frágil, cuan vulnerable, cuan…

"Akemi," dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta haciéndolo casi saltar. Miro por sobre sus hombros y encontró la mirada de su otousan. Se enderezó y observo como el hombre avanzaba hacia ellos. Encogiéndose cuando sintió su cabeza siendo acariciada suavemente.

Sasuke se agacho y miro los ojos de Akemi. De alguna forma, sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del niño. Había hablado con Akemi sobre la importancia de los hermanos pero parecía que no había funcionado.

"¿Tanto odias a tu hermano pequeño?" pregunto.

Akemi se encontró atrapado en aquellos ojos oscuros pero antes de que pudiese responder sintió otra presencia—su liberador. Corrió hacia su chichiue y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Chichiue," murmuro mientras enterraba su cara contra el estomago de Naruto. Tan absorto estaba con la calidez de su padre que no noto la mirada que sus padres intercambiaron.

"Ne, Akemi," comenzó a hablar Naruto en una suave voz y el niño impaciente e inmediatamente lo miro para encontrarse con sus ojos. "¿Odias a Kisho?"

El niño sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Por supuesto que no," respondió con honestidad y convicción.

Naruto sonrió y peino su oscuro cabello con sus dedos, "me alegro. No quiero que mis personas importantes de odien."

Akemi resplandeció pero en su interior estaba perturbado. Su chichiue no entendía nada, ¿pero cómo podía? Cuando Akemi, el mismo, no podía entender porque quería ser la única persona importante para Naruto. Todo lo que sabía era eso, quería su individido cariño y atención, así como el rubio tenía el suyo.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… fyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….acabe, ahora sí que si…o quieren otro???...ya vere…ya veré….jejeje nos vemos, tau tau.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **


	34. Chapter 34

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Uh…no puedo pensar en que decir luego de escribir esto en formato html. Mi mente pareció cerrarse automáticamente justo como mi pc. Sí, Akemi esta sufriendo de un severo complejo de Edipo. Para más información sobre el complejo, sólo busquen en la net. Pero en caso de Akemi, no tenía miedo de ser castrado por su padre porque estaba muy ocupado manteniendo la paz con Sasuke por el bien de reunir más información. LOL. Esto fue estúpido pero hey, no pude evitarlo.**_

_**Resumen del próximo capítulo: La familia Uchiha evoca temor dentro de sus enemigos y reverencia de sus ciudadanos pero desafortunadamente…**_

_**PS: En el próximo capítulo habrá un salto de un año, así que para entonces Yuuzuki tiene 12 años y es un miembro del ANBU.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXIV: Rivalidad Unilateral**

Naruto aplaudió sus manos intentando darle valor al Kisho de casi un año edad para que continuase caminando hacia él. Cuando el niño lo alcanzo sin caerse, un sonriente Naruto olio su cuello. Entonces se giro cuando escucho una suave y melodiosa risa provenir desde la otra área del jardín. Sacudió su cabeza entretenido cuando vio a Miki, de ahora cuatro años, sentando en el suelo con enredaderas que se arrastraban como gusanos por sus brazos.

La chica poseía más que un simple pulgar verde. A diferencia de sus dos hermanos, ella tenía un perfecto control sobre su chakra. Debido a esto, Tsunade quería que Miki fuese su heredera, así como Naruto era el de Sandaime, y les pidió a sus padres que le permitieran entrenarla desde los cuatro años. El horario de entrenamiento de Miki era todo los días laborales. Y con su ayuda, el poder de la chica sobre las plantas se había despertado así que durante los fines de semanas se lo pasaba en el jardín practicando. Si no fuese porque Sasuke y Naruto insistían en que debía practicar únicamente afuera, la mansión hubiese sido una selva en este instante.

Tan absorto estaba Naruto mirando a Miki al mismo tiempo que jugaba con Kisho que no se percato de que era observado.

* * *

Akemi de seis años observo el jardín desde uno de los balcones de la casa y sonrió mientras palabras descriptivas venían a su cabeza. Si Yuuzuki era infantil, travieso y responsable y su otousan era calmado, arrogante y aristócrata, su querido chichiue era fuerte y amable; fiero y gentil. Definitivamente era la contradicción con patas, una hermosura por dentro y por fuera. Sin importar cuántos libros y pergaminos leyese, y sin importar cuán vasto su vocabulario fuese nunca podía encontrar la palabra para describir su chichiue.

Siempre había adorado a su padre rubio desde que podía recordar y le molestaba bastante que tuviera un montón de contrincantes en la búsqueda de su afecto. Su competidores eran la villa, los amigos de su chichiue, sus subordinados y sus hermanos. Pero su mayor rival no era ningún otro mas que su otousan, a quien el asumía sabía muchas cosas—cosas sobre su chichiue que nadie más que su padre sabía, y en algún lugar remoto de él lo odiaba. Pero debía mantener los pacíficos lazos entre ellos aunque fuese sólo para reunir un poco de información secreta sobre su chichiue.

Se giro hacia su izquierda cuando sintió que se le unía una presencia. Asintió quietamente, percatándose de que era su otousan—su mayor rival.

"No comprendo porque chichiue puede dar a luz," comento Akemi. El asunto había sido confuso desde que aprendió sobre el sistema reproductor del cuerpo humano en la academia. Había intentado investigar la condición de su chichiue pero termino con las manos vacías. Incluso le pregunto a su despreocupado hermano quien simplemente hizo a un lado el tema como si fuese algo insignificante antes de continuar alimentándose con dulces. Estúpido hermano mayor. ¿No podía ver que el tema era muy importante para él?

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido, "¿Te molesta?"

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, "creo que es sorprendente, pero todavía no entiendo porque."

"Porque es especial," respondió sencillamente el hombre mayor. Esperaba que Akemi le pidiese que expusiese aquella explicación pero lo único que hizo el último fue observar al rubio, el que se reía junto con Miki, antes de que asintiera su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Lo sé. Es por eso que me voy a casar con alguien como él."

"El es único en su especie, Akemi," declaro Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Un sonriente Akemi miro a su otousan, sus ojos brillaban retándolo silenciosamente, "entonces me voy a casar con él."

Tal anuncio sorprendió a Sasuke quien no sabía cómo lidiar con esto, porque nunca había oído decir tales palabras a Yuuzuki.

"Hn."

Akemi se puso de pie y arrogantemente apunto a su padre, "desde ahora, esto es la guerra." Entonces se fue, dejando a Sasuke casi preguntándose si debía tomar esto en serio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se veía sorprendido de ver a Akemi con su corte de pelo en vez del que había tomado de Sasuke. Peor, el niño ignoro la presencia de Sasuke y comenzó a comer su cena con su habitual tranquilidad. Naruto le pregunto silenciosamente a su esposo quien le respondió tranquilamente 'creciendo'. Tal respuesta lo confundió y cuando le pidió a Sasuke que se explicara, el último simplemente acudió la cabeza. Era su forma de pedirle silenciosamente a Naruto que lo dejase hacerse cargo porque ahora sabía lo que Akemi estaba sintiendo. Sabía porque el también había sufrido de ella a la tierna edad de cuatro. Era un estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta de que el comportamiento de Akemi era similar al suyo a excepción de que él de Akemi era peor. Pero era comprensible ya que su complejo de Edipo se había hecho extremo debido a sus inseguridades y celos hacia sus hermanos. Pero Sasuke conocía tal complejo se desvanecería cuando se volviese mayor pero aún así necesitaba hablar con Akemi antes de que el pequeño niño llegara a raras conclusiones.

* * *

Cuando su clase termino, Akemi inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la tienda de flores Yamanaka y le pidió a Ino que le hiciera un encantador ramo.

"¿Quién es la chica afortunada?" pregunto Ino mientras le daba el cambio a Akemi. El chico le dio una mirada de ¿eres estúpida? Antes de responder, "es para chichiue." Y la mujer sólo pudo mirar a Akemi quien rápidamente se marchaba de su local.

* * *

Naruto miro por sobre su hombro y llamo a su esposo quien se dirigía hacia el refrigerador.

"No puedo decidir si el sabor esta balanceado," dijo, poniendo la salsa que estaba haciendo en su dedo y chupándolo. Luego de probar la salsa una y otra vez durante unos minutos, ya no podía diferenciar el sabor actual del anterior.

"¿Qué sabor?" pregunto Sasuke mientras se colocaba ligeramente tras el rubio quien inmediatamente le ofreció su dedo ensalzado. Sin pensarlo mayormente Sasuke tomo la extremidad ofrecida, pero en vez de simplemente saborear la salsa, estaba haciendo un poco más. Estaba succionando el dedo de Naruto, dejando que su lengua se moviese contra él en un movimiento circular provocando que Naruto inmediatamente apartase su dedo.

"P-¡pervertido!" declaro intentando luchar contra el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"¿Qué? Estaba haciendo lo que me pediste antes de que me distrajeras."

"Así que, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Necesito ponerle un poco más de azúcar?"

"No puedo decidirme," fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

Suspirando exasperado, Naruto volvió a hundir su dedo y estaba por insertarlo en su boca cuando Sasuke lo reto a que lo hiciera. El ninja pelinegro una vez más succiono la extremidad mientras sus ojos negros mantenían capturado los ojos azules.

Naruto podía sentir el calor apresurándose no tan sólo hacia su rostro sino hacia todas partes de su cuerpo. Esos sexys ojos simplemente lo hacían sentirse más caliente. Le arrebato su dedo y lo reemplazo con sus anhelantes labios. Gimió mientras Sasuke lo presionaba contra el fregadero, son su borde ligeramente clavándose en su trasero. Profundizo el beso dando tanto como recibía.

Cuando escucharon golpear la puerta del frente, los dos inmediatamente se separaron.

"El sabor de la salsa es perfecto," susurró Sasuke antes de que se moviese hacia el refrigerador y en respuesta Naruto simplemente rio y así fue como Akemi los encontró en la cocina.

_Hermoso,_ pensó Akemi mientras veía sonreír a su chichiue. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa y la forma en que esos ojos brillaban era diferente, casi hipnotizadora. Se sentía como si hubiese entrado a un lugar prohibido.

"Bienvenido a casa, Akemi," saludo Naruto.

"Estoy en casa," dijo y le ofreció el ramo. Naruto le sonrió pero no como quería Akemi. Quería que su chichiue sonriera como hace segundos atrás. Quería-

"Ne, ¿A quién amas más? ¿A otousan o a mí?"

Tal pregunta sorprendió a Naruto quien sólo pudo dejar salir un silencioso '¿eh?'.

"¿Chichiue?"

"Te amo a ti y a tu otousan igual," respondió seriamente. Pero sólo hizo enojar a Akemi. "¿Cómo puedes? ¡Es mi enemigo!" dijo antes de que se marchase de la cocina y la casa. Naruto estaba por ir tras su problemático hijo cuando Sasuke lo detuvo.

"Déjame a mí," dijo.

"Más te vale traerlo antes de la cena, ¿está bien?" dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke se dirigía hacia la puerta. Entonces suspiro. Akemi era más difícil de manejar que Yuuzuki y se pregunto si a lo largo del camino de su crianza Sasuke y él habían cometido un error. No le gustaba el hecho de que su hijo tuviese pataletas y decidió que hablaría con Akemi más tarde, en la noche. No quería que ninguno de sus hijos fuera malcriado.

* * *

Calientes lágrimas de rabia seguían cayendo de los ojos de Akemi cuando Sasuke lo encontró en el lago dentro del terreno Uchiha.

"Lárgate," siseo Akemi.

"Chichiue y yo desaprobamos tus pataletas, Akemi," dijo, entonces se percato de que el niño estaba demasiado enojado como para escuchar tal asunto. Tenía que aclarar el asunto que era tan importante para el niño primero antes de retarlo por su actuar. Giro a Akemi y sostuvo sus hombros para prevenir que volviese a su antigua posición.

"Mírame, Akemi," dijo Sasuke en una voz que no daba espacio a la desobediencia. Akemi obedeció porque se sintió amenazado cada vez que oía esa voz. "Tú eres las prueba de nuestro amor y ese es el porqué chichiue siempre te amara más que a mí." Azules ojos se ensancharon con esta declaración. "Pero si te casas con él, entonces estaré descorazonado. Y si él me ve así, se pondrá triste y solitario también. ¿Quieres que este así?"

Akemi agito su cabeza furiosamente. Hacer que su chichiue este triste y solo era un gran no para él. Se sentiría mal si eso ocurriese.

"Entonces deja que se quede conmigo, ¿está bien?"

Akemi hizo una mueca como si estuviese tomando la decisión más importante de su vida, y en cierto modo lo era. Pero sabía que había cosas que solo le pertenecían a su otousan, como la sonrisa de su chichiue en la cocina. Podía ver que su chichiue era feliz… demasiado feliz.

Luego de un tiempo, asintió su cabeza lentamente como si no estuviera muy seguro de su decisión. Seco sus ojos antes de que casi fulminase con su mirada a Sasuke cuando dijo, "lastímalo y te lo arrebatare, ¿promesa?"

Mentalmente, Sasuke suspiro exasperado. "Sí, lo prometo." Y únicamente para probar que iba en serio saco su mano, más que con ganas de sacudirla por su promesa. Pero su niño decidió imitar una de las escenas de los libros que leía. "Promesa de sangre."

"¿Qué?"

"Sellemos nuestra promesa con sangre."

"Akemi," esta vez no pudo evitar la exasperación de su voz.

"Por favor, otousan."

Sasuke comenzó a sopesar las cosas. Si se rehusaba, dios sepa cuanto estarían afuera y si arrastraba a Akemi de regreso sólo causaría más problemas. Suspirando, saco su kunai, hizo un pequeño corte en sus manos entonces las apretaron untando la sangre en sus manos.

Un satisfecho Akemi camino lado a lado con Sasuke. "Todavía tienes que disculparte por tu pataleta de hace un rato. Chichiue no estaba agradado con ello," cuando vio que el chico estaba haciendo pucheros y poniéndole ojos de cachorrito, sacudió su cabeza. "No, Akemi. Siempre debes enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos."

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… con esto se acaba mi bondad… de aquí a no sé cuando subo un capítulo, no me tiren tomatazos se los advertí…tengo muchas cosas que hacer….T_T….adiós….espero que les hayan gustado los tres capítulos que traduje hoy…lo hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo nos vemos…tau tau

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **


	35. Chapter 35

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Esta vez estoy demasiado agotada para pensar en cualquier nota.**_

_**Resumen del capítulo; en una misión, mientras su enemigo se mueve hacia él con un kunai dirigido a su corazón, Yuuzuki se da cuenta que a pesar de lo que las personas piensan de él, él era débil. Quiere volverse más fuerte pero se percata de que es demasiado tarde ya que va a morir y esta vez nadie puede salvarlo.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXV: Quiero Ser Fuerte**

El nombre Uchiha siempre era asociado con el poderoso sharingan y eso por si sólo podía hacer temblar a cualquiera. Pero no era sólo el sharingan lo que hacía que las personas los respetaran y temieran sino que también su inteligencia, su prodigioso talento y afiladas habilidades que venían con el nombre. En vista de esto, nadie tenía las agallas de molestar a cualquiera que llevase la sangre Uchiha.

Desafortunadamente, para cinco matones de escuela que eran dos años mayores que Akemi, el chico no era ninguna de las cosas que hacia aterradores a los Uchihas. Era un nerd común que pasaba todo su tiempo con su nariz clavada en cualquier libro o pergamino aburrido. En su tiempo libre, lo encontrarían sentado en la esquina del cuarto como una presa fácil. Así que ¿era su culpa cuando finalmente decidieron molestarlo allí o en algún callejón cuando salían de clases?

El repentino golpe que Akemi recibió hizo que sus ojos se aguasen y que su cabeza zumbara de dolor. La academia no le advertía sobre esta clase de dolor y el dolor descrito en las historias de acción que leía era diferente.

"¡Va a llorar por su mamá!" uno de los niños exclamo dramáticamente haciendo que sus cuatro amigos se riesen. "¡Pero esperen! No tiene ninguna mamá."

"Todo lo que tiene son dos padres y uno de ellos trata de actuar como su madre," otro rió disimuladamente.

Si había una cosa que era imperdonable para Akemi era que insultasen a su familia, especialmente a su chichiue. Gritando sanguinariamente, empujo al atacante y se sentó a horcajadas de él. Y aún cuando sus ojos sangraban rojo con un tomoe en cada uno, no los asusto. ¿Por qué deberían? Era el Uchiha que no hacía nada más que enterrarse en libros. Estiro su puño y golpeo con fuerza al tipo.

"Tienes razón. No tengo una madre, pero chichiue es mejor que cualquiera de ustedes. Él es el mejor y tengo a dos grandes ninjas con los que puedo entrenar."

El tipo bajo él sonrió burlonamente. "Tu golpe fue demasiado débil, nerd," se mofo y arrojo al suelo a Akemi. "Eres el Uchiha más débil. Eres patético."

Canturreando aquellas palabras una y otra vez, comenzaron a patear a Akemi quien intentaba defenderse con todo su ser pero él no era nada en comparación a los cinco matones. No paso mucho para que terminara recostado en el suelo, recogiendo sus piernas en posición fetal, mientras todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Pero incluso entonces, su orgullo Uchiha no le permitía que derramase lágrimas, hiciera sonidos de dolor o les rogase que se detuvieran.

El líder del grupo continúo riéndose mientras pateaba a Akemi. No era suficiente. Nunca podría bastarle. Quería que el débil muchacho gritase de dolor. Se preparo para otra fuerte patada, su pierna se estiro hacia atrás. Pero antes de que pudiera efectuar el ataque, se encontró asimismo lanzado contra el muro junto a sus amigos.

De pie frente a ellos, protegiendo a Akemi, no se encontraba ningún otro más que Yuuzuki—el capitán ANBU más joven desde Itachi, quien simplemente había aparecido entre ellos y su hermano con un silencioso 'poof'.

Tragaron cuando vieron el sharingan de Yuuzuki, los tres tomoes girando desquiciadamente, y cuando hablo su voz era más fría que el hielo.

"Encantador," dijo sarcásticamente, "ustedes simplemente se metieron con mi hermano." Tomo un desalentador paso hacia ellos, "deberían saber con quién se están metiendo."

Antes de que Yuuzuki pudiese hacer o decir algo más, los cinco matones se marcharon a una increíble velocidad, dejando solo un rastro de polvo. Todavía frunciendo el ceño pero con su shraingan ya desactivado, se acuclillo.

"¿Akemi?"

"¿Por qué tenías que pelear mi pelea?" pregunto, molesto porque sabía que esos matones tendrían otra razón para verlo como un debilucho.

"No era una pelea, Akemi," contesto e inmediatamente cargo a su semi-consciente hermano.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que lo estás haciendo bien, Miki?" pregunto Naruto casi dudándolo mientras el chakra en su dedo anular se volvía tan delgado como una aguja pero tan afilado como un kunai. No siempre un padre se ofrece para ser el sujeto de práctica de su hija en la tarea de fin de semana.

"Tsuande-sama dice que este es el tamaño perfecto para hacer una operación en el campo de la medicina. Es rápido e indoloro. Si sientes dolor cuando inserte esto, entonces hice algo mal."

"¿No te enseño la vieja bruja como asegurar a tus pacientes?" bromeo.

"Dijo que debía noquear a nuestros pacientes con puñetazos. En dos mese más, aprenderé a golpear como ella," agrego emocionadamente, haciendo temblar de miedo a Naruto. Siempre odio esa fuerza brutal de Tsunade y ahora su hija sería como Sakura o Shizune. Que dios no lo quiera.

Al otro lado del living, Kisho chillaba mientras corría tras su otousan al que una vez más había fallado en atrapar. Sí, los dos estaban jugando a atraparse, con Sasuke caminando enérgicamente lejos de su hijo. No podía evitar reírse cuando otro chillido salió del niño. Pero los cuatro se detuvieron cuando oyeron a Yuuzuki entrar con un golpeado Akemi en sus brazos.

"¡Oh!" Miki junto sus manos complacida, "tengo un nuevo sujeto."

Yuuzuki frunció el ceño, "este no es un buen momento para bromear, Mi-chan."

"No lo estoy. Tsunade-sama me dijo como manejar situaciones como estas."

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto preocupadamente Naruto a la vez que comenzaba a quitar el polvo y la sangre del rostro de Akemi.

"Está siendo agredido por matones. Llegue allí justo a tiempo antes de que la situación empeorara," dijo pero por dentro, sentía que la situación nunca podría estar peor de lo que ya estaba. No llego a tiempo. Si lo hubiese hecho, Akemi no habría sido lastimado.

"¿Cuántos eran?" pregunto Sasuke mientras pensaba en diferentes castigos. Estaba enojado debido a que alguien se había atrevido a lastimar a su hijo y una parte de su ego estaba herido, porque hasta ahora, nadie atacaba o molestaba a un uchiha mas que otro Uchiha.

"Cinco, pero yo voy a lidiar con ellos. Los conozco," dijo. O más bien, conocía a sus padres. Era amigo de sus padres y tal vez hablara con ellos o hablara con esos matones personalmente. De cualquier forma, se aseguraría de que nunca se atrevieran a acercarse a su hermano.

* * *

Cuando despertó Akemi, se encontró en su cuarto y estaba complacido de que nadie se encontrara allí, porque no quería ver ni hablar con nadie después de las burlas y la golpiza que recibió.

Le desagradaba el hecho de que Yuuzuki lo hubiese salvado porque sabía que ante los ojos de esos chicos lo hacían más débil. Como fuera, cada vez que recordaba cómo había aparecido su hermano en un remolino de amenazantes llamas; lanzo a esos chicos con un movimiento de su brazo y como se mantuvo frente a él como un guerrero, había sólo una palabra para describirlo: genial.

Su hermano era simplemente genial y aterrador cuando comenzaba a hablar con esa peligrosa voz. Nunca pensó que el amigable Yuuzuki podía ser tan siniestro. ¿Pero cómo podía saber, cuándo nunca pasaba mucho rato con él? De hecho evadía a su hermano, no porque lo odiase sino porque su hermano siempre terminaba molestándolo o terminaban discutiendo. Sus personalidades no eran compatibles.

Yuuzuki era muy amigable y encantador. Le gustaba intentar cualquier cosa nueva y le gustaba llenarse de caramelos cada vez que podía. También le gustaba rodearse de personas; le gustaba hablar con ellos; reírse con ellos y hacer lo que fuese que se relacionara con personas. Así que no era una sorpresa que Yuuzuki pudiese recordar la cara de todos los ciudadanos junto con sus nombres o que más de la mitad de la villa lo llamara 'Yuu-chan' o lo invitasen a comer o a beber. Yuuzuki era despreocupado y alegre, y no era ninguna mentira el que su presencia por si sola pudiese animar una reunión.

Aunque Akemi se parecía a su hermano mayor, era completamente diferente. Era taciturno y prefería los libros que la compañía de otras personas. Le gustaba más leer libros de diferentes géneros que lidiar con personas. Leía tanto que era una enciclopedia con patas. En la escuela, era bueno en teoría y oral; lecciones, tareas y exámenes escritos eran tan fáciles que los encontraba aburridos, pero lo mismo no podía ser dicho con lo manual. Mientras sobresalía en clases a penas pasaba en el campo, porque no le interesaba entrenar.

Pero en ese momento juro que sería tan fuerte como su hermano y cuando lo fuera nadie nunca más lo molestaría. Se aseguraría de hacer pagar a esos matones. Con la venganza en su mente se durmió una vez más.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, Naruto entro en el cuarto de Akemi luego de tocar, y encontró al niño preparándose.

"Bueno días, chichiue," lo saludo el niño mientras se ponía su camisa.

"Buenos días, también," respondió el rubio mientras se sentaba a horilla de la cama. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Todavía te duelen tus heridas?"

"No. Me siento bien," dijo Akemi, viendo a su padre a través del espejo frente al cual se encontraba.

"Te levantaste temprano. ¿A dónde vas?"

El niño lo miro, dudando brevemente si debía o no decirle a su padre sobre su camino hacia la venganza. "¡Me voy en busca de poder!" dijo.

Esa oración fue como una fría y dolorosa cachetada para Naruto. Se veía sorprendido mientras imágenes de un Sasuke de 12 años que lo abandonaba lo asechaban.

"Akemi…" dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño ya se había marchado. Se puso de pie para ir tras él entonces se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Se dijo asimismo que simplemente estaba saltando sobre conclusiones. De seguro, su hijo no lo dijo de la forma que él pensó. Además, Orochimaru estaba muerto y estaba más que seguro de que no había otro hombre tan malvado y poderoso como la serpiente bastarda. No había hombre que le ofreciera dementemente poder a Akemi. Akemi no era el viejo Sasuke de 12 años.

Y mientras intentaba consolarse, flash del traidor de Konoha bailaron a través de su mente, haciendo que golpease su frente no muy gentilmente contra la pared.

"¿Chichiue?" la suave voz de Miki resonó rompiendo sus precauciones, y con su frente inclinada contra el muro la observo. "¿Estás bien?" pregunto mientras Kisho se dirigía hacia él sólo para tocar el muro tan alto como su altura se lo permitía. "Pobre pared," comento, más preocupado por el objeto que por la cabeza de su chichiue. Naruto lo miro ligeramente ofendido a la vez que Miki ahogaba su risa.

"Miki, ¿No deberías estar tomando tu desayuno?" la llamo Sasuke desde el pasillo.

"Sí, ya voy," respondió y se apresuro hacia el comedor.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Sasuke, notando la preocupada mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su esposa.

"Ne, Sasuke, Orochimaru está muerto, ¿No?" pregunto Naruto en un tono silencioso. El otro hombre frunció el ceño mientras levantaba a su hijo del suelo. "¿Por qué la repentina pregunta?"

"Está muerto, ¿cierto? Y no le ofrecerá poder a nadie, ni siquiera a Akemi."

El miedo palpitaba en esos ojos azules y Sasuke observo profundamente esas orbes como si intentara desvanecer lo que aproblemaba a su rubio. Comprendía la aprensión que Naruto sentía, pero también estaba seguro de que Akemi no era tan estúpido como él lo había sido.

"Sí, él está muerto," acordó. "Nadie te va a abandonar por poder… de nuevo." El rubio pareció calmarse y Sasuke le entrego a Kisho. Y mientras los veía caminar hacia el comedor, Sasuke decidió que tenía que hablar con Akemi cuando regresara. El chico debía comprender la diferencia entre poder y fuerza antes de que cometiese un error.

* * *

Un suave sonido rompió el silencio que envolvía el sitio de entrenamiento del complejo Uchiha cuando Yuuzuki aterrizo perfectamente sobre el suelo. El chico sonrió victorioso a la vez que encontraba todo los kunai clavados ene l centro de cada objeto marcado. Ya tenía la habilidad perfecta para lanzar kunais pero quería alcanzar el nivel en el que su mejor amigo, Hisayuki, se encontraba. Pero el gran problema era que Hiyasuki tenía el byakugan para ver a través de las cosas así que golpear su objetivo era muy fácil para él y también era rápido. Esas eran las únicas diferencias en sus habilidades, el límite de su línea de sangre.

"Aniki," escucho Yazuuki mientras la adrenalina se desvanecía de su cuerpo, volteándose encontró a su hermano pequeño. Trago. ¿La imagen era una ilusión creada por sus cansados ojos? Si lo era, no era para nada una sorpresa, considerando que ya llevaba casi dos horas con su sharingan activado.

"Ayúdame a entrenar," continúo la imagen y la determinación parecía quemar en esos ojos comúnmente indiferentes. Ante ese pedido, Yuuzuki inmediatamente declaro que estaba alucinando. ¿Cuántas veces había invitado a Akemi para que entrenara con él? ¿Cuántas veces le había ofrecido ayudarlo en su entrenamiento? Incontables veces y todas esas veces fue rechazado fríamente o silenciosamente. Desactivo su sharingan y refregó sus ojos pero incluso entonces la ilusión no despareció.

"¿Eres real?" soltó haciendo que el niño más joven lo mirase seriamente.

"Quiero ser tan fuerte como tú," admitió Akemi. Observo mientras su hermano mayor fruncía el ceño. Esperaba que su hermano se rehusara luego de haber rechazado todas sus invitaciones y ofrecimientos en el pasado, así que lo que dijo Yuuzuki no era lo que esperaba.

"No puedes ser como yo, Akemi," dijo. "Ser así es como ponerle un límite a tu potencial."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Por qué ser como yo cuando puedes ser mas fuerte?" pregunto Yuuzuki mientras comenzaba a reunir sus kunais. Durante todo este tiempo, su intuición le había dicho que Akemi tenía el potencial para ser más fuerte; ser mejor que él así que cuando vio al último prestándole atención a los libros y nunca molestándose en desarrollar sus habilidades o mostrando algún esfuerzo para hacer realidad su potencial, pensó que todo era un desperdicio. Era una de las razones por lo cual lo llamaba tonto.

"¿En serio?" una dudosa voz.

El muchacho mayor miro por sobre sus hombros y asintió. "Pero necesitas demostrar la misma determinación, compromiso y pasión que muestras por tus libros."

Su hermano menos asintió y el sonrió aprobándolo.

"Vamos, veamos que tan malo eres en el campo," dijo y la palabra 'malo' no se le escapo a Akemi, quien frunció el ceño pero en vez de replicar, mentalmente se preparo para el entrenamiento que su hermano le daría. Deseo que fuese lo que fuese, que no fuera una tortura de hermano disfrazada.

_Te ayudare a ganar fuerza pero depende de ti como la uses._

* * *

Sasuke entro al cuarto de Akemi luego de haber sido permitido por su hijo, quien ahora se encontraba en su mente, listo para dormir. "¿Vas a dormir?" pregunto, sorprendido. Recordaba la rutina de Akemi como para saber que en ese momento el muchacho le debería estar dando su completa atención a uno de sus libros y no estar recostado sobre su cama, inmóvil y con sus ojos cerrados.

Akemi asintió—un movimiento que hizo que sus músculos gritaran de cansancio. Su entrenamiento matutino con su hermano había sido suave, casi un juego, pero el de la tarde no lo fue. Fue el infierno. El entrenamiento era para mejorar su resistencia y luego de este, Yazuuki le dijo que ni siquiera era el comienzo. Se preguntaba cómo podía ganar fuerza teniendo su cuerpo aporreado hasta el cansancio. ¿No había ningún camino rápido hacia el poder?

"¿Por qué quieres poder?" pregunto directamente.

"Quiero venganza," contesto Akemi con odio empapando su voz. Nunca podría perdonar a esos niños.

"Pero poder y fuerza no es lo mismo. El poder no quiere decir que uno es fuerte. Fuerza, por otro lado, puede darte un poder que nunca te imaginaste tener."

Akemi lo miro desconcertado y Sasuke se dijo asimismo que era muy pronto como para que el niño comprendiese la diferencia entre poder y fuerza, mucho menos conocerla. Diablos, el comprendió aquello cuando tenía cerca de 16 años.

"¿Tanto quieres vengarte?"

"Por supuesto," respondió el chico y al último agrego, "¿Es malo?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sasuke respondió, "depende. Pero la venganza sólo te dará un momento de regocijo y entonces, cuando se acabe sólo habrá un vacio."

"¿Por qué?" esta vez Akemi abrió sus ojos para observar a otousan. Simplemente había algo en su voz que lo hacía más atento a lo que decía. Tal vez era la seriedad con la que su padre hablaba. Era como si hablase por experiencia."

"Por diferentes razones, pero en tu caso simplemente te estarás rebajando a su nivel."

"Pero dijeron que era el Uchiha más débil."

"Pero golpearlos no es la mejor forma de demostrar que no lo eres. Se lo mejor que puedas y protege a tus seres importantes."

El silencio se poso entre ellos mientras Sasuke dejaba que las palabras fuesen digeridas por Akemi.

"Ne, Akemi," dijo con tono de secretismo, "te diré un secreto que comparten los mejores ninjas de Konoha."

"¿Qué?" le susurró de regreso un interesado Akemi.

"El verdadero poder yace en proteger a las personas que amas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sasuke dejo que sus manos se deslizaran por los ojos de Akemi, "lo entenderás algún día." Y antes de que se fuera, arropo a su hijo mientras le daba las buenas noches.

* * *

Akemi se veía sorprendido de encontrar a Yuuzuki esperándolo a las puertas de la academia.

"Pensé que ibas a llegar tarde a nuestro entrenamiento," dijo Akemi a la vez que los dos comenzaban a caminar hacia su residencia.

"Bueno, la misión resulto más sencilla de lo que esperaba," dijo. "Y siendo que tu clase estaba por terminar, decidí esperarte para que pudiésemos irnos juntos a casa."

Desafortunadamente, Akemi ya no lo estaba escuchando porque su atención estaba enfocada en algo o para ser más exacto, en alguien más. Yuuzuki siguió su mirada y vio a los matones de Akemi. Vio a su hermano apretando su puño, vio sus ojos manchados de rojo y noto que su cuerpo estaba tenso. Pero así de rápido se relajo y continúo caminando, haciendo sonreír a Yuuzuki.

"Mejor que esté listo para un serio entrenamiento, pequeño hermano," dijo antes de comenzar a enumerar toda las cosas que harían antes de cenar. No logro ver el sorprendido rostro de Akemi cuando el más joven se percato de que su hermano no utilizo la palabra 'estúpido' y se pregunto que provoco aquello.

_No me detendré en tu nivel. Busco un honor duradero en mi propio camino incorrupto._

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce… termine….hace mucho que no traducía un capítulo, es que… entre hacer mi trabajo para la escuela, compromisos con mis amigas y curso de manejo no tenía tiempo espero poder desde ahora ir subiendo las traducciones mas rápido, por lo menos una al día… aunque lo dudo…y…¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?... a poco no les gusto…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**Tsunade25:** jejeje, que bueno que sea de tu agrado la historia, y sip…es muy OC…pero tiene ese no sé qué…jejje, gracias por el comentario

**Zirta-san:** jajaja para que veas, quien va a saber más del potencial de Yuuzuki que su propio padre… ¿vez? …ahhh… pero si es normal… jajaja, está bien eso…porque significa que la pasas bien…yo igual me mande una escapadita a la playa hace unos días…anquen ahora si me escapo a la playita tendrá que ser un fin de semana y ya TT-TT

**Haneko-chan:** ahhh… ¿Por qué así no?... a mí me pareció que estuvo bonito lo que le dijo….XD muchas gracias… que rico que te allá gustado el capitulo y los anteriores… .!!! uhhh, curso de manejo… no se…en estos momentos estoy teniendo las clases teóricas, esta semana que viene comienzo la practica no quiero chocar… DISFRUTA DE TUS VACACIONES!!! De veras…hay que aprovechar de juntarse con las amistades y salir a pasear… tau tau….cuidate y mil millones de gracias por el review.


	36. Chapter 36

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Esto fue todo lo que pude hacer. Sé que este es el capítulo más largo de la historia y todo porque no sé cuando cortar el capítulo. Espero que su tamaño no les diera un dolor de cabeza o hiciera doler sus ojos.**_

_**Kouhai significa junior y senpai categoría más alta.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXVI: Por su cuenta**

Yuuzuki se deslizó hacia la habitación de Akemi, silenciosa y ligeramente como una aparición. Incluso en la oscuridad que envolvía el corredor y el cuarto, no necesitaba su sharingan para que lo guiase hacia la cama de su hermano. Conocía el camino como la palma de su mano. Cuando llegó a su destino, observó la durmiente figura de su estúpido hermano, entonces sonrió con satisfacción. Su hermano no se había cambiado lo que le facilitaba las cosas. En un segundo, un kunai brilló con la leve luz lunar que fluía a través de la ventana a la vez que el arma se cernía sobre el pequeño muchacho. Y como la luz de un relámpago, cortó a través del aire, mortal y precisa, mientras se movía hacia su único objetivo — el corazón de Akemi —.

Yuuzuki resopló cuando su arma perforó la cama, la que ahora se encontraba desocupada. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano tras de él. Levantó su brazo derecho para bloquear el golpe entrante. Desafortunadamente, no notó el kunai que venía de su izquierda hasta que fue demasiado tarde, haciendo que se hiciese a un lado. Se movió tan rápido que a los ojos de una persona normal él había desaparecido.

"Impresionante", dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie junto a la ventana, su mirada clavada en la de su hermano. "Pero deberías moverte más rápido", continuó y movió la cabeza significativamente hacia el rasgón del cuello de la camisa.

"Es mi camisa favorita", siseo molesto Akemi.

"Más razón para que te muevas rápido".

El menor de los muchachos se sentó al borde de su cama, estudiando silenciosamente su hermano mayor quien estaba inclinado contra el muro. "¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi pieza?"

"Entrenarte, por supuesto", fue la melodiosa respuesta.

"Pero tienes una misión, estúpido".

Yuuzuki sonrió, "si, dentro de tres horas".

Akemi miró el reloj de su velador y gruñó, "todavía son las 2:30 a.m".

"Si, lo sé".

¿Su aniki tenía que ser tan insufriblemente calmado? Ni los idiotas entrenarían tan temprano como a las 2:30 por amor a Dios, al menos… Esta vez fue Akemi quien sonrió. "Simplemente estas emocionado por la misión como para poder dormir unas cuantas horas más".

Sabía que había adivinado, si es que la avergonzada sonrisa de superioridad del niño mayor era alguna indicación. "Ese es el porqué he decidido supervisar tu entrenamiento como cualquier día".

* * *

Nerviosismo y excitación.

Estas eran las emociones que rebullían en el equipo de Yuuzuki. Pero tales sentimientos eran comunes entre ninjas cuando eran emparejados con el mejor y más exitoso equipo ANBU — el equipo de Sasuke — otra razón por la que el joven capitán ANBU se sentía presionado a actuar bien. A pesar de que su otousan lo hubiese elogiado por sus logros y había oído sus cortos, pero precisos relatos de sus batallas durante las misiones; esta sería la primera vez que su padre lo vería operar al igual que la primera vez que sus equipos colaborarían en conjunto en una misión de rescate y asesinato.

Las personas que les habían ordenado aniquilar eran aquello que había secuestrado un grupo conformado por dos jounins y dos chuunins. Sabían el porqué del secuestro — recolección de información —. Desafortunadamente para los secuestradores, esos ninjas habían estado bajo el cargo de Ibiki por tres años, y anualmente habían pedido simulaciones de esta clase de situaciones, y ¿quién estaba más cualificado para realizar simulaciones que el mismísimo Ibiki? No había hombre sobre la tierra que fuera más cruel que Ibiki y ninguna tortura más efectiva que la suya. Estaban seguros de que sus camaradas no divulgarían información alguna, pero eso no significaba que podían retrasar la misión. Cada segundo contaba porque sabían que un hombre que permanecía en silencio, incluso mientras era torturado, era tan bueno como un cadáver.

Lamentablemente, lo que les dio la bienvenida fueron los grotescos cadáveres de quienes debían rescatar. Yuuzuki se acuclillo y tocó el charco de sangre. "Todavía esta tibia", anunció en el pesado silencio que colgaba en la atmósfera, mientras comprendían que habían llegado demasiado tarde. "Por la forma en que fueron asesinados, está claro que esos idiotas estaban molestos", comentó Ken.

Siendo el líder del grupo, Sasuke fríamente ordenó a nadie en particular, "dispongan sus cuerpos apropiadamente. El resto seguirá a los enemigos. Estoy seguro de que no están lejos aún".

La misión de rescate había fallado pero la de aniquilación era otra historia. Completarían la segunda parte de la orden en venganza a sus camaradas caídos. Sin embargo, no necesitaban perseguirlos, no cuando una lluvia de flechas ardientes caía sobre ellos. Como es esperado de los miembros ANBU, sus reflejos fueron rápidos y sus movimientos tan suaves como la seda, mientras esquivaban las flechas. Ahora estaban comprometidos en una lucha contra unos notorios ninjas que sobrevivían en el salvajismo. Armas contra armas poniéndose en contacto, produciendo estridentes sonidos en el proceso; ninjutsu versus ninjutsu, cada técnica ardiendo en chakra y taijutsu versus taijutsu, sólidos golpes mientras extremidades hacían contacto con demasiada fuerza.

A pesar de toda la habilidad, poder e inteligencia que Yuuzuki tenía, aún le faltaba algo —mucha experiencia —, el factor más decisivo en el campo de batalla. Comparado con otros, la cantidad de experiencia que él tenía era mínima. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando el chico se encontró asimismo arrinconado por sus oponentes. Fácilmente contuvo su pánico y observó en anticipación con su Sharingan el ataque que estaría por venir.

Se movieron y los músculos de Yuuuzuki se tensaron, listo para bloquear cualquier ataque mientras el entregaba el suyo. Como un relámpago, comprendió, mientras sentía la tierra bajo él temblar — el ataque real sería desde abajo —. Saltó un segundo antes de que las manos emergiesen del suelo. En el aire, el muchacho observó aliviado mientras sus manos se movían rápidamente haciendo su ataque común — la danza del zorro de fuego —. Podía sentir la prisa de su chakra — caliente y poderoso como una real llama —. Sólo un sello más y todo terminaría, al menos para sus oponentes.

El instinto y su afilada intuición hicieron que mirase hacia arriba y sus ojos rojos se dilataron de sorpresa cuando vio a un enemigo con cara de sapo posesionando un ataque que caería sobre él.

_¿Cómo demonios…?_

No fue capaz de terminar la pregunta mientras la respuesta inmediatamente surgía en su cabeza.

Ocultamiento de chakra.

Y el hombre lo hizo también, únicamente los ninjas más experimentados y observadores lo detectaban y desafortunadamente, Yuuzuki, aún no estaba en ese nivel y ciertamente no lo estaría, porque iba a morir en ese momento y en ese lugar. Con su cuerpo congelado y su mente ya pagándose, lo vio como un distante observador, mientras todo a su alrededor se movía lentamente.

A la vez que su enemigo se acercaba, su cuerpo se preparó para recibir el impacto de la espada y el dolor que vendría con él, mientras los recuerdos de cuando fue rescatado de sus secuestradores por sus padres fluían en su mente, burlándose. Pero sabía que esta vez nadie lo salvaría — su otousan y el resto del grupo tenían sus manos llenas y estaban bastante lejos de él, y su chichiue estaba tras el escritorio de Hokage —, pero no le importaba. Había aceptado su muerte, no tenía otra opción y no se iba a amargar por eso. Su experiencia le había enseñado que el débil siempre perecía ante el fuerte. Él era débil. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que todo lo que viera fuese sangre fluyendo libremente como una cascada.

_Soy débil._

* * *

Antes de que el equipo de Yuuzuki se separara del de Sasuke luego de regresar a la mañana siguiente, el capitán pelinegro colocó su mano sobre el capitán más joven y dijo, "no te preocupes por lo que paso."

Y gracias a su máscara, su padre no notó el ceño que estropeaba su cara. ¿Cómo no le podía preocupar? Pero en vez de decir lo que quería, se quedo con 'gracias' porque en ese momento no eran padre e hijo, sino senpai y kouhai.

"Gracias por su duro trabajo," todos se saludaron el uno al otro, antes que el equipo de Yuuzuki, como demandaba la convención de jerarquía senpai/kouhai, se marchara hacia el edificio donde entregarían el reporte de la misión. El joven capitán encontraba la tarea una táctica para retrasar la llegada a casa. Estaba huyendo, sabía eso, pero era mejor de esa forma. No quería enfrentar a sus padres, especialmente a su chichiue.

* * *

Cuando caminaron fuera del edificio, Yuuzuki estaba más que convencido de que sus subordinados una vez más lo veían incapaz y falto de 10 años más para tener el liderazgo, sí su silencio era alguna indicación. Se había acostumbrado a sus bromas, las que en su mayoría eran hechas por su diferencia de edad, y ahora no había ninguna.

El muchacho casi saltó cuando sintió una mano aterrizar pesadamente sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Kazue. "Yuu-chama, estamos planeando llevarte a un bar". Dijo, y su amigo cercano, Tomo, agregó, "por supuesto, que por tu edad tan sólo puedes beber jugo, pero no te preocupes, ¡nos aseguraremos de que bebas todo lo que puedas! Entonces podrás tener todos los caramelos que desees".

Taiyou hizo rodar sus ojos ante el pobre intento de sus camaradas para animar al muchacho, pero honestamente, esta sería la primera vez que animarían a su comúnmente alegre capitán, y se encontraron perdidos porque hasta ahora, nunca lo habían visto decaído, incluso, cuando se habían burlado de su posición.

Los tres pensaban que tener a una mujer como capitán era lo peor que les podía ocurrir, pero su opinión cambio cuando un niño de 12 años de edad fue asignado para liderarlos. Para ellos, tener un niño como líder era como marchar estúpidamente hacia su muerte. Les desagradaba porque, a pesar de haber oído del potencial y la fuerza del niño, no podían aceptar todavía que tuviera que seguir las órdenes de alguien que era más o menos 10 años más joven que ellos.

Lo llamaban capitán más por burla que por respeto. Su obediencia no era ni más ni menos de lo que se les pedía. Le hablaban cuando era necesario y en un tono monótono, pero a pesar de todo eso, Yuuzuki sólo sonreía y redoblaba sus esfuerzos para trabar amistad con ellos. No fue hasta cuando el niño casi sacrifico su vida para salvarlos, que se dieron cuenta de lo superficial que eran. Finalmente, comprendieron porque lo habían ascendido a capitán. No era tan sólo por su línea sucesoria, inteligencia y potencial, sino que también por su compasión, determinación y compromiso.

Desde entonces su trabajo en equipo había mejorado y una amistad se estableció entre ellos. Habían dejado de llamarlo 'capitán', exceptuando las reuniones oficiales, mientras preferían llamarlo Yuu-chama, siendo 'chama' una mezcla de 'sama' para demostrar su diferencia y 'chan' para mostrar su cariño.

Taiyou se acercó a Yuuzuki y se acuclilló frente a él. "Yuu-chama, pensamos que lo hiciste genial. Te viste con esos tipos mejor que cualquier ninja que conozca, así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo".

Yuuzuki, quería sonreír pero todo lo que pudo lograr hacer fue una mueca, porque sus amigos no comprendían el crimen que había estado a punto de cometer.

"Los veré más tarde, chicos", dijo y dejó a sus subordinados, quienes se sentían impotentes e inútiles.

En su camino hacia la Montaña Hokage, fue visto por su tío Sai.

"Bienvenido a casa, Yuu. ¿Te gustaría tomar desayuno conmigo y hablar de tu última misión?" dijo Sai casi canturreando. Siempre buscaba pasar tiempo con Yuuzuki.

"Quizás para la próxima", fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer con un 'poof'. La genuina sonrisa de Sai se transformó en su comúnmente falsa. Miró el cielo y entrecerró los ojos por la brillante y suave luz del sol. "Y yo que pensé que hoy era un día soleado", balbuceo.

* * *

Yuuzuki se sentó sobre la herbosa cuesta de la montaña. Por un momento, observó como el pasto se inclinaba hacia donde el viento soplaba, antes de sentirse aliviado por su casi cercano encuentro con la muerte…

_A la vez que su enemigo se acercaba, su cuerpo se preparó para recibir el impacto de la espada y el dolor que vendría con él, mientras los recuerdos de cuando fue rescatado de sus secuestradores por sus padres fluían en su mente, burlándose. Pero sabía que esta vez nadie lo salvaría — su otousan y el resto del grupo tenían sus manos llenas y estaban bastante lejos de él, y su chichiue estaba tras el escritorio de Hokage —, pero no le importaba. Había aceptado su muerte, no tenía otra opción y no se iba a amargar por eso. Su experiencia le había enseñado que el débil siempre perecía ante el fuerte. Él era débil. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que todo lo que viera fuese sangre fluyendo libremente como una cascada._

_Soy débil._

_Se preguntó porque no sentía dolor alguno cuando había tanta sangre, antes de que sintiera unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndolo, protectoramente. "Enfócate", le dijo una voz firme, llenando el vacío silencio de su interior. Elevo su vista y encontró los ojos rojo-sangre de su otousan._

_Aterrizaron en las ramas de un árbol y a la vez que el muchacho inmediatamente dejaba que su mirada vagase por sus alrededores. Vio a los ninjas que lo rodearon hace uno cuantos segundos desaparecer, pero en el suelo, donde solía estar, se encontraba el cuerpo de quien hubiese sido su asesino si su padre no hubiese intervenido. El cuerpo estaba separado de su cabeza por unos cuantos metros._

"_¡Enfócate!", escuchó que su padre le ordenaba antes de abandonarlo para ir a lidiar con los enemigos restantes. Miro la sangre sobre su hombro y supo que aún estaba fresca. No era la sangre de su atacante, sino la de su padre. Estaba herido por su culpa y Yuuzuki se odiaba por eso…_

Yuuzuki suspiró mientras el auto desprecio que había sentido en ese instante seguía presente. Creía que no desaparecería mientras el recordara que su otousan casi es asesinado, algo que haría llorar a su chichiue. No podía comprender la profundidad y la fuerza de su amor, pero de esto si que estaba seguro: la muerte de uno de ellos sería la defunción del otro. Tal era su dependencia. Tal era su unión y él por sus debilidades casi lo destruye. Peor, casi había roto el juramento que hizo cuando se percato de sus poderes — proteger a sus seres queridos —.

* * *

Cuando su agenda no estaba tan agitada como hoy, Naruto ocuparía su tiempo en hacer las tareas domésticas por sí mismo en vez de utilizar clones. Eran momentos como estos cuando él se sentía como una esposa común haciendo cosas normales.

Luego de limpiar la casa, Naruto procedió a acarrear la ropa hacia afuera para secarla. Se detuvo por un momento para estirar sus brazos hacia el cielo y bostezar. Se sentía con tanto sueño, debido a que un hiperactivo Kisho, lo había mantenido despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada. En ese instante, una parte de él deseaba poder unirse con Kisho, quien seguía durmiendo, pero ese deseo se desvaneció en el delgado aire cuando vio a Sasuke caminando hacia la casa.

"¡Hey, bastardo! Bienvenido a casa", saludó alegremente. Pero su sonrisa se transformó en un ceño cuando notó sus ropas manchadas de sangre. De hecho en su nariz podía notar la pálida esencia de la sangre seca.

Sasuke le dio una cansada sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa. Ya en su modo automático, Sasuke se quitó sus ropas y tomo un baño. Dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos al mismo tiempo que lavaba el cansancio que clamaba por él en este instante. Mientras se encontraba bajo la ducha, dándole la bienvenida al agua que le hacía suaves cosquillas, dejó arrastrarse hacia lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas.

_Espada contra espada y kunai contra kunai…_

_Estaban casi iguales. Casi, pero Sasuke sabía que era mejor. En un remolino de hojas y espadas derroto a sus enemigos. Pero no le fue permitido tomar un respiro ya que le llovían kunais explosivos. Saltó perfectamente hacia arriba y agraciadamente esquivó el impacto de la explosión y el gas lacrimógeno. Se giró para esquivar un ataque y fue en ese momento que vio algo que hizo enfriar su sangre y que la adrenalina explotase dentro de él, como la explosión anterior. Ignoró a su adversario, quien parecía sorprendido y luego insultado por la grosería de Sasuke._

_Sasuke hizo un atajo — interrumpiendo los combates entre otros ninjas, jamás prestando atención a los cortes que recibía en el camino _—_. En un desesperado movimiento, lanzó su cuerpo en el aire y como el mismísimo diablo, apareció tras el atacante de Yuuzuki y con un rápido movimiento de brazo decapitó al hombre. Su movimiento fue tan fuerte que no sintió la resistencia de su carne o la dureza del hueso de su cuello. Era como si perforara gelatina — suave_ —_._

_Sin esfuerzo, Sasuke sujetó a Yuuzuki y lo llevó a un lugar seguro. "¡Enfócate!", le ordenó antes de dejarlo para lidiar con los ninjas que se movían hacia ellos. Sasuke los encontró a medio camino, chocando contra ellos dándole oportunidad al otro capitán ANBU para recuperar su compostura. Sin prestarle atención al agudo dolor de la herida en su pecho, aterrizó en otra rama. Desafortunadamente, su pie izquierdo se resbaló cuando piso sobre la sabia reunida allí y por ende haciéndolo perder su balance y que su pierna izquierda raspase contra su dentada superficie. La equivocación sólo le quito unos segundos pero su oponente lo aprovecho bien. El hombre se lanzó hacia adelante, el kunai de su mano izquierda bien equilibrado para ser clavado en la garganta de Sasuke mientras que el otro para su corazón. El capitán pelinegro torció su cuerpo justo a tiempo, salvando sus órganos vitales, posteriormente, estremeciéndose al sentir el dolor de sus nuevas heridas._

"_I__diota," siseo antes de enviar al hombre rápidamente al infierno._

Cuando Sasuke pisó fuera del baño, vio a Naruto sentado en su cama con un botiquín de primero auxilios junto a él. Se mantuvo frente a su esposa, observándolo silenciosamente.

Naruto dejo que su mirada inspeccionara el pecho de Sasuke y cuando vio sus profundas heridas se sintió culpable. "¿Está bien Yuuzuki?" pregunto silenciosamente.

"No está herido, igual que el resto".

"Eso es bueno", comentó el rubio. "¿Fue un éxito la misión?"

Sasuke aparto su mirada, asustado de que sus ojos demostraran la respuesta que no quería decir. No quería responder porque sabía la reacción de Naruto demasiado bien, y no podría soportar verla.

Viendo la falta de expresiones en su esposo y el silencio que venía de él, Naruto supo el resultado y otra ola de culpa lo golpeo. Miró la cara que amaba y vio que estaba arruinada por algunos cortes.

"Sasuke, yo –" dejó de hablar mientras Sasuke acercaba su rostro al del rubio. "No lo necesito," susurró determinantemente. Cuando su esposa abrió su boca para hablar una vez más, el capitán ANBU aplasto sus labios, tragándose las disculpas.

_No quiero oírla, porque no la necesito._

Naruto ya no podía disculparse o hablar mientras su boca era asaltada. Cuando Sasuke cambio a su cuello, fue sólo entonces que logro tragar aire, antes de demandar más — lo que su compañero estaba más que dispuesto a hacer —.

Necesitaban este bendecido contacto, Naruto para asegurarse que su amor continuaba con vida, y Sasuke lo necesitaba porque era la mejor forma de confortar a su dobe. La necesidad que cogía a Naruto; la lujuria que se imponía como una roca dentro de su estómago, y el deseo que se aferraba alrededor de él, como una cuerda de satín que lo obligaba a cerrar sus labios contra los de Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que jalaba su cabeza hacia abajo de forma que su lengua pudiera llegar más hondo.

Sasuke se encontró bajo Naruto, cuando el último cambio sus posiciones sin mayor esfuerzo. Miro esos ojos azules que decían, déjame. En respuesta, empujó las ropas del rubio mientras sus fríos dedos acariciaban la calurosa y lisa piel. El rubio dejó escapar un gemido ahogado antes de regresar el favor. Donde sus anhelantes manos vagaban, su demandante boca las seguía, presionando cálidos y húmedos besos, lo que dejó a su esposo temblando y gimiendo suavemente. Dejó que su lengua deambulara sobre su piel, probando a Sasuke y al deseo. Gimió y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, mientras largos dedos embromaban su virilidad, expertamente. Sus necesitadas miradas se encontraron y Naruto martillo su cabeza de forma seductora antes de agarrar la botella de lubricante.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sisear cuando el frio gel hizo contacto con su llorosa erección. Brillantes colores del arcoíris bailaron en los bordes de su visión, mientras sentía como el lubricante perdía su frialdad bajo las habilidosas administraciones de su esposa. Urgentemente, levanto las caderas de Naruto, ubicándolo y apoyándolo, mientras su dobe descendía por sí solo. En bendición, gimió cuando sintió el apretado anillo de músculos envolverlo lentamente, jalándolo más y más hondo al mismo tiempo que acogía su dulce intrusión. Estaba completamente rodeado y se sentía divino e irrisorio.

Un profundo gemido salió del rubio mientras sentía dolor y placer pulsando en él, mientras su esposo se deslizaba en su interior, llenándolo y completándolo de una forma que sus besos nunca lograban. Hubo un momento de quietud antes de que Naruto comenzara a moverse, y Sasuke dejó que lo montara a su propio ritmo. El contacto visual que establecieron en el momento en que sus cuerpos se conectaron íntimamente nunca fue roto, incluso cuando el placer, que lograba que sus pies se enroscaran, comenzó a formarse en su interior. Y cada movimiento de la mano de Sasuke sobre la erección de Naruto y de sus caderas los conducía hacia un frenético delirio.

"Sasuke…" balbuceo Naruto sin aire, entre jadeos.

"Lo sé", respiró el hombre pelinegro, su agarre sobre la cintura del rubio se apretó así como su ritmo se volvía desesperado y febril, girando completamente fuera de control. Todo lo que les importaba era la completitud del otro — ese breve, pero poderoso momento de éxtasis, cuando todo el mundo que los rodeaba se volvía silencioso y de un pulcro blanco, mientras llegaban al centro de todo lo que era y sería —.

Con un profundo y gutural gemido, Sasuke encontró su clímax. Fue tan intenso, que sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Unos cuantos segundos después, Naruto le siguió, cayendo del precipicio, cayendo agraciadamente.

Sasuke abrió sus pesados ojos y vio a través de una placentera visión, la erótica escena — el cuerpo de Naruto en un perfecto arco, su cabeza hacia atrás, su sudoroso rostro prendido en dulce liberación y su boca abierta en un silencioso grito, inundando su sistema con deseo, despertando su cansado cuerpo —. El ilógico anhelo que giraba a su alrededor lo llevó a embestir aquella húmeda y cálida caverna, profunda y poderosamente. En un minuto, volvió a venirse. Atrapó a Naruto, mientras el último caía hacia él. Y por uno o dos minutos jadearon, mientras hacían aplomo de las cenizas de su pasión.

Naruto suavemente siguió el rastro de las heridas en el pecho de Sasuke. Le desagradaba cuando sus subordinados resultaban heridos; odiaba cuando morían y despreciaba cuando sus seres queridos resultaban heridos por su culpa, las casualidades eran su culpa, y prueba de su error era el comandante en jefe, amigo, padre y esposo. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces no era él quien salía con el plan de pelea para la misión, él siempre era quien seleccionaba la estrategia de todos sus subordinados, así que era su responsabilidad. Su cruz.

Cuando Sasuke se puso al tanto de su alrededor, lo primero que sintió fue algo suave presionado contra su pecho. Abrió sus ojos, descendió la vista y encontró a su esposa besando suavemente cada herida y cicatriz. Frunció el ceño cuando captó las lágrimas reunidas en los bordes de esos devastadores ojos azules.

"Hay cosas que están más allá de tu control y esta es una de esas. Además, mis heridas a pesar de ser profundas, no son vitales", dijo fieramente, queriendo que el rubio comprendiera.

"Pero un día tus heridas lo serán y…" dejó de hablar, no queriendo mencionar la caída de su esposo. Temía que llegara el día en que sería como las viudas o amantes de los miembros caídos del ANBU — recibiendo la máscara de porcelana junto con las descorazonadas noticias del fallecimiento de su amor, por boca del ninja encargado de disponer de su cuerpo —.

Viendo esas azules lagunas, continuó Sasuke, "mientras mis hijos esperen mi regreso, volveré. Mientras me sigas necesitando, continuaré engañando a la muerte. Lo prometo".

Naruto soltó un resoplido burlón a la vez que limpiaba de forma infantil sus lágrimas con la mano derecha. "Bastardo, no puedes hacer eso", dijo, pero sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de felicidad una vez más, porque de alguna forma creía en la promesa de Sasuke.

"Obsérvame", respondió su esposo tan seriamente que lo hizo reír.

* * *

"Gracias", balbuceo antes de besar suavemente a Sasuke. "Ahora, es tiempo de que yo atienda tus heridas", anunció mientras se alejaba de su esposo.

"El día está demasiado hermoso como para pasarlo malhumorado", dijo una voz familiar antes de que pudiese oír los pasos acercándose. Miró a su chichiue, quien de forma natural e infantil se arrojó sobre el pasto.

"Tengo una razón para estarlo", murmuró, evitando la suave mirada de su padre. Esperaba ser regañado. Se lo merecía como el hijo que había puesto en peligro a su papi y como un subordinado por su ingenuidad. Pero aquí estaba su chichiue de forma serena ofreciéndole una caja de chocolate blanco.

"Otousan hizo lo correcto", dijo Naruto mientras veía el horizonte.

Tal declaración hizo que el muchacho frunciera el ceño. Incluso con su inteligencia, Yuuzuki no podía comprender porque arriesgar la vida estaba bien. En su profesión para proteger a sus compañeras en una determinada ocasión que lo demandaba, era una obligación. Siempre una obligación, pero no lo correcto. Sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo.

"No", dijo. "Él casi muere por mi culpa".

"Hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena morir".

"¿No te importaría si otousan muriese?" casi ladró el niño en confusión.

Por supuesto que si, pero tú también eres importante para nosotros. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo".

Mirando hacia otro lado, Yuuzuki suspiró. Inclino su cabeza sobre sus piernas y balbuceo, "Para ser salvado de esa forma… soy débil".

Su confesión salió ahogadamente. Era tan difícil decir eso, especialmente para alguien como Yuuzuki, quien actuaba excelentemente en la academia y en el campo de batalla, completando todas sus misiones. Sus logros le habían hecho pensar que si bien el no era perfecto, todas las cosas que hacia lo eran, hasta que ocurrió ese incidente. Naruto estaba orgulloso del coraje que tenía su hijo para admitir tales cosas de forma humilde, aunque estuviera avergonzado.

"Incluso los ninjas tan fuertes como tu otousan necesitan ser salvados dentro o fuera del campo de batalla", comentó el rubio, recordando aquellas veces que había salvado a su esposo. "Además", agregó, rodeando con su brazo el hombro de su hijo en apoyo, "nadie es débil. Nacemos con infinita fuerza pero es nuestra labor el despertar tal fuerza y utilizarla mientras continuamos nuestro viaje". Sus dedos tocaron la nuca de Yuuzuki para que sus ojos se encontraran. "Otousan te salvó no tan sólo porque eres su kouhai, sino porque eres su hijo. No deberías estar avergonzado de eso".

"No lo estoy", replicó el muchacho, "pero estoy avergonzado de mí mismo por ser tan débil".

"Tienes 14", dijo su chichiue, equivocándose intencionalmente en la edad de su hijo.

"¡Doce!" corrigió Yuuzuki con molestia en su voz.

El hombre mayor sonrió, "¿ves? Todavía te queda un largo camino". Desordenó el cabello del muchacho y se levantó para ir a su oficina donde toneladas de problemáticos papeles lo esperaban.

"¡Chichiue!" lo llamó Yuuzuki, sin molestarse en mirar por sobre su hombro. "Me volveré más fuerte".

"Te creemos", fue la respuesta del rubio antes de lanzar la caja de chocolates hacia su hijo. Agraciadamente la mano de Yuuzuki se elevó en el aire para sujetar suavemente el objeto lanzado. Miró la caja de caramelos y sonrió. Continuaría protegiendo a sus amados con su fuerza y poder.

_Me volveré más fuerte que ayer y hoy,_ juró silenciosamente para sí y sabía que lo haría, porque tenía el poder para creer una vez más.

**Continuará...**

La tipeja que traduce… tengo que decir primero que nada, que este capítulo me costó traducir, no sé porque…pretendía subirlo ayer, pero ya ven no se pudo así que lo hago hoy… espero que sea comprensible, porque en este capítulo si que estoy consciente de los errores que posee, pero espero que la persona que me esta editando los capítulos los arregle rápido así no tanta gente se va a espantar con el trabajo XD…. Jejeje….eso tau tau…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **


	37. Chapter 37

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….solo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir, esta gran creación es de asashouryuu , y puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vinculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Fyuuu… bastante largo y el tema era tan delicado, tuve problemas manejándolo. De hecho, no creo que la forma en que lo maneje allá sido lo suficiente buena.**_

_**Sé que Naruto llamaba a Shizune como Shizune-nechan, pero Yuuzuki encontró una forma de acortarlo-sonríe-**_

_**Próximo capítulo; adiós Naruto.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXVII: Eclipse Solar Completo**

Había un feriado festivo más importante que el de la derrota del Kyuubi—el de la fundación de Konoha. Se había vuelto una tradición para algunos ninjas enviar las oraciones de esperanzas y buenos deseos, escritas en papel de origami y dobladas en forma de barco, flotando por él río desde el Valle del Fin. Y el consejo de ancianos que tomaba esta celebración como su responsabilidad, había escogido los equipos de la generación de Naruto y el de Gai para encargarse de ello. Mientras los hombres cargaban los sacos que contenían los botes, Naruto llevaba las cientos de grullas que supuestamente concedían deseos y las mujeres tomaban los ramos de carísimas flores arregladas por la Yamanaka al igual que las pequeñas canastas de pétalos.

"No te olvides de que tienes que dar un discurso en tres horas más," dijo uno de los ancianos.

"Estaré de vuelta antes de eso," prometió el Rokudaime con una sonrisa.

* * *

Habían pasado años desde que el equipo de búsqueda de Sasuke había viajado junto por el camino donde habían luchado fieramente contra sus enemigos que los superaban en poder.

Chouji sintió la misma fuerza y confianza que fluyo a través de él cuando su mejor amigo le dijo que confiaba en él antes de marcharse para continuar su persecución. Mientras su mirada caía sobre los troncos, donde sus amigos habían dejado pequeño mensajes y flechas, sintió la misma alegría que sintió cuando comprendió que sus amigos no lo habían abandonado.

Neji sonrió de forma satisfactoria cuando imágenes de la lucha aparecieron frente a él. Había estado desesperado ene se entonces. No porque quería salvar al estúpido Uchiha sino porque quería ayudar a Naruto y al mismo tiempo probarle a todos los que creían en sus capacidades que realmente era un genio.

Kiba y Akamaru compartieron una mirada cuando pasaron por el lugar donde Kiba había regresado a salvar a su compañero, a pesar de las minas explosivas que rodeaban el área.

Shikamaru resopló mientras recordaba el problemático riesgo que tomo y el alivio de ser salvado, aunque no estuviese muy feliz con la idea de que su salvador fuese una muy mandona y peligrosa mujer. Pasaron por el suelo ahora rico en calcio, gracias a los huesos de Kimimaro y que las creencias de Lee sobre que la llama de juventud suya y de Gaara eran el factor decisivo de su victoria. Sonrió mientras pasaban sobre los huesos que aún se estaban descomponiendo.

Incierto para todos era que Sasuke sentía trozos de vergüenza porque sabía lo que sus amigos estaban pensando.

A la vez que llegaron al Valle del Fin, el que había sido testigo de la furiosa lucha entre amigos, su dolor y lágrimas, los nervios de Sasuke zumbaron mientras recordaba el tosco y apenas controlado poder que Naruto mostraba. Naruto, por otro lado, sentía el fantasmagórico dolor en su pecho, donde el chidori lo había perforado, y el palpitar de su corazón al ser abandonado por su querido amigo.

Hinata y Tenten escalaron sin mayor esfuerzo la montaña y vertieron la canasta con pétalos multicolores, dejándolos caer junto con el agua. El resto ahora se encontraba sobre la superficie del río. Primero ubicaron las grullas, luego los barcos y finalmente los ramos. Cuando estuvo listo, Sasuke hizo algunos sellos antes de exhalar un pilar en fuego, el que se elevo hacia el cielo. Cuando alcanzo su cúspide, la flama se transformaba en chispas de luz que volaban en diferentes direcciones, iluminando el aún oscuro cielo de las 5 de la mañana—señalizándoles a los aldeanos, quienes se alegraban con ello, que podían comenzar con las ya organizadas actividades matutinas.

"Más te vale despertar a tu rubio desde donde sea que este," comento Kiba mientras alcanzaba a Sasuke. El moreno miró hacia abajo y encontró a su esposa mirando a la nada.

"No podemos llegar a él," comento tristemente Lee. Sasuke asintió y salto hacia el rubio.

"¡Usuratonkachi!" llamo Sasuke con una firme voz que corto la niebla que envolvía a su esposa. Todavía impresionado un poco por los descorazonados recuerdos, Naruto miro por sobre su hombro y observo a su oponente, su amigo, su rival y su amor. Casi esperaba oír enojadas acusaciones de Sasuke sobre como la Villa lo estaba inmovilizando a él y su búsqueda por poder. Pero todo lo que el moreno hizo fue ofrecerle su mano mientras decía cariñosamente, "vamos dobe, vamos a casa. Nos están esperando."

Sus palabras fueron como el más dulce caramelo que hubiese probado, haciendo que Naruto emergiese del doloroso pasado y se tropezara con la realidad—Sasuke lo espero para tomarle la mano. En vez de hacer eso, Naruto se lanzo sobre su esposo y lo beso silenciosamente.

Por sobre las miradas de alivio de sus amigos. "Que par más problemático." Comento Shikamaru.

* * *

Con un "amistoso comercio e intercambio" como tema de la expansiva celebración, los puestos de ventas se habían alineado mientras las personas, ahora vestidas con Yukatas, paseaban a su alrededor. Bajo el estrellado y despejado cielo de la noche, las suaves voces y risas de parejas y amantes eran ahogadas de igual forma en un zumbido mientras las voces de excitados niños se hacían más fuerte.

Miki observo como oscilaban las llamas de las antorchas, colgadas sobre las tiendas y diferentes establecimientos, creando sombras que danzaban sobre el muro y suelo mientras esperaba casi impacientemente el poder reunirse con sus amigos.

"Pueden hacer lo que quieran," dijo su otousan con voz autoritaria, "pero esperamos a que se nos unan para ver los juegos artificiales junto a la rivera, así que nos veremos como a las ocho, ¿está bien?"

Ella y sus dos hermanos asintieron, estando más que felices cuando su padre los dejo ir silenciosamente.

"Ahora sólo quedamos nosotros tres, Kisho," escucho como le decía su esposa a su hijo menor, quien asintió en acuerdo. "¡Entonces divirtámonos!"

Rodo sus ojos ante el infantil comportamiento, sin embargo los siguió mientras hacían su camino a través de la muchedumbre.

* * *

Kisho miro con seriedad a sus padres quienes habían estado en la tienda de disparos por casi 15 minutos, intentando derrotar al otro. De alguna forma, su discusión parecía entretener al muchacho, pero lo que era más gracioso todavía era ver al hombre que se encontraba tras el mesón, quien estaba demasiado asustado como para pedirles que se marcharan y lo único que podía hacer era ver como sus premios se alineaban sobre la pequeña mesa.

Naruto le sonrió con superioridad a su esposo mientras golpeaba por quinta vez consecutiva todos sus objetivos. "¡Parece que tus encantos no sirven para nada contra mi impresionante concentración!" comento a la vez que Sasuke fallaba una vez más en desconcentrarlo.

"Es sólo suerte de principiante," respondió, "observa cómo actúa un genio." Pero antes de poder jalar el gatillo una mano bloqueo su visión. Asumiendo que era otro intento para que perdiese su foco, estaba por ladrarle, pero sus coloridas palabras desaparecieron en el aire cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos esmeraldas que ardían de irritación.

"¿Pueden dejar de ser tan infantiles?" su amiga les pregunto, no, ordeno. "Estas dejando sin ningún premio al pobre hombre."

"No seas tan dura con ellos," dijo gentilmente Lee. "La competencia es una hermosa forma de expresar la pasión de la juventud."

"No ahora," casi ladro Sakura, provocando que su esposo se parase derecho y la saludase, "Sí, señora," antes de prestarle toda su atención a Kisho.

"Kisho, ¿Quién te gusta más?" le pregunto y cuando el niño señalo el peluche de Arachi ella se lo entrego. "Caballero, puede quedarse con el resto," dijo.

El hombre observo al Hokage en busca de acuerdo, el cual llego sólo después que la pelirosa kunoichi lo mirara de forma fija.

"Seguro, puedes quedártelos," dijo avergonzado. "Lamento lo de hace poco."

Profusamente el hombre sacudió su cabeza, "es un honor tener a Naruto-sama en mi tienda."

El rubio estaba por responder cuando una imagen borrosa los adelanto zumbando, y aterrizo sobre el insospechado niño. Ino chillo en su modo de fangirl al máximo. "¡Cada día te vuelves más encantador!"

"Afloja el agarre, ¿quieres Ino?" dijo Chouji entre mascadas. "El niño se está sofocando." La rubia platinada le dio un apretado abrazo antes de dejar ir al menor de los Uchihas. "La sangre Uzumaki y Uchiha hacen niños por los que vale la pena babear, ¿ne, Chouji?"

Antes de que pudiese responder ella ya había puesto su atención sobre la pareja Uchiha. Los dos instintivamente retrocedieron un paso cuando vieron la enfermiza determinación brillando en sus ojos. "Creo que es momento de hablar sobre el matrimonio de nuestros hijos."

"¡Sigue soñando, Ino-cerda!" resoplo Sakura. En un segundo sus caras estaban casi presionadas mientras la discusión sobre que niño era más compatible con los jóvenes Uchihas se acaloraba. Sus esposos compartieron una larga mirada de sufrimiento, pero nunca hicieron el intento de interrumpirlas, conociendo muy bien las consecuencias de tales acciones.

"Y Sakura nos dijo infantiles," murmuro Sasuke.

Aburriéndose, los oscuros ojos de Kisho aterrizaron sobre alguien que lo hizo sonreír. Lo encontró a medio camino, y con sus manos tras su espalda dijo melodiosamente, "buenas noches, Temari-bachan."

Temari acaricio suavemente su cabeza, "Buenas noches también." Dando una significativa mirada a las kunoichis, continuo, "¿Están de nuevo con eso, eh?"

"¡Oi! Temari, ¿Dónde está Shika?"

"Él ya está junto a la rivera con Shino y su esposa guardándonos un puesto. Neji y su esposa están ayudando a su prima con la comida."

"Aunque ella se ofreció, debe ser difícil prepárala para más de treinta personas," comento Chouji.

"Pero le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda y ella la rechazo," agrego Lee.

"Ne, ¿podemos comprar algo para comer?" pregunto Kisho mientras jalaba la mano derecha de Naruto.

"¿Porque no probamos ese puesto de okonomiyaki que se encuentra a dos cuadras de aquí? Es muy popular," sugirió Chouji. Sus amigos decidieron seguir su recomendación y comenzaron a caminar, dejando a las otras dos kunoichis.

"Ten cuidado, está caliente," le advierte Sasuke mientras le pasaba a Kisho su okonomiyaki. Su hijo asintió y dio una pequeña mordida. Un segundo después, abanicaba su boca con ambas manos a la vez que daba pequeños saltitos. Al hacer eso, su pelota favorita se le cayó, rodando hacia algún lugar. "Regresare," dijo mientras le confiaba su comida a su otousan para ir tras su juguete. Desafortunadamente, la pelota se detuvo entre las patas frontales de un durmiente perro callejero.

El animal dejo salir un irritado soplido y luego abrió sus ojos cuando sintió su presencia. Gruñó. Ya tenía bastante con tener que lidiar con niños que siempre se burlaban de él y el niño frete a él no era la excepción. Pero su opinión cambio cuando sintió el poder casi malévolo que emanaba. Gimoteo y con la cola entre sus piernas huyo.

Kisho miro al animal que se retiraba. "¿Qué le ocurrió, señor perro?" mientras recogía la pelota, su mirada aterrizo sobre un gato que se iba. "Aquí, gatito, gatito." Pero el gato también había sentido lo mismo que el perro y sin duda alguna salto sobre la cerca. Kisho miro hacia tras pero no había nada ni nadie detrás de él. Por unos segundos se pregunto que ocurría pero cuando no encontró una explicación, infantilmente lo dejo ir y regreso con sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron a la rivera, casi todos estaban allí.

"¿Estás listo para tu discurso, Naruto?" pregunto sino sin quitarle la vista a la tabla de shougi.

"Ya di mi discurso esta mañana."

Todos lo miraron sorprendido. "¿No te dijo Konohamaru sobre el discurso de esta noche?" el rubio regreso sus miradas con la propia. Luego de un tiempo, froto su cabeza con su mano izquierda, "sí menciono algo sobre un discurso pero pensé-"

Hubo un suspiro colectivo. "Con mis años de hokage, un discurso improvisado es algo fácil."

* * *

En su improvisado discurso, a diferencia del que había dado en la mañana, habló del trabajo duro en vez de la amistad y el trabajo de equipo. Pero eran muy pocos los que oían sus palabras porque estaban demasiado hipnotizados con la forma en que su dorado cabello brillaba más que las luces amarillas que lo inundaban; como articulaba sus palabras con suaves movimientos de manos y como sus labios se curvaban en una tímida y breve sonrisa. Junto a sus hijos, Sasuke sintió una ola de irritación mientras observaba como los encantos naturales de su dobe trabajan al doble sobre las masas.

Sin embargo, Naruto era inconsciente a todo esto porque la mitad de su concentración se encontraba en los increíbles fuegos pirotécnicos que se realizarían y en el momento en que se tomaría la foto familiar.

De alguna forma, su sincero discurso mostraba que él era el epitome de la paz, fuerza y coraje, por ellos él era el pilar más poderoso de Konoha. Cuando estaba por finalizar su breve mensaje, se atraganto y paralizo. Los aldeanos lo observaron, esperando que sus próximas palabras o acciones fueran sorprendentes. Y lo fue porque, repentinamente y con su traje agitándose silenciosamente a su alrededor, cayó hacia tras como en cámara lenta. Como si fuese planeado. Cuando alcanzo el suelo son un 'ruido sordo', un inquietante silencio los envolvió. Era como si un ligero movimiento o un pequeño ruido fuese un taboo.

Como una cascada que causa ondas sobre las calmas aguas, el desalmado grito de uno de los ancianos rompió su estupor y el caos llego. Las personas que veían a su hokage convulsionando o rezaban o murmuraban sus pensamientos, provocando que algunos estiraran su cuello y empujasen hacia delante.

Los chuunin restringieron a la masa mientras los jounin protegían al concejo de Konoha. No necesitaban preguntar como para saber que algo había golpeado al Rokudaime. Era un intento de asesinato y por cómo se veían las cosas hacia sido un éxito.

Sin más ordenes, todos los ANBU marcharon en busca del atrevido asesino. Habían bajado su guardia y por culpa de eso serían el hazme reír de las otras villas. Los miembros del ANBU de Konoha eran los mejores ninjas, y aún así habían fallado en resguardar al líder que habían jurado proteger. Era una broma y estaba sobre ellos.

Sai saco su papel y lápiz, y dibujo tres enormes halcones. Los tres surcaron los cielos mientras daban un agudo chillido, entonces desaparecieron en rojo humo, señal de emergencia cuatro cero. Los chuunin que resguardaban las puertas fueron reemplazados por los mejores jounins, y nadie tenía permitido abandonar la villa sin una aprobación escrita por el hokage o la cabeza de Raíz. Experimentados chuunin comenzarían a hacer rondas en su área asignada con el poder de arrestar a cualquier sospechoso.

En pocos segundos, todos ellos a excepción de los Uchihas recibieron las órdenes de Sai—llegar primero a los asesinos que los Uchihas o si los Uchihas los pillaban primero, detener que matasen a los asesinos por cualquier medio.

El líder de Raíz así como general de los ANBU sabía que muy pocos intentarían cumplir sus ordenes, de hecho, el no era uno de ellos. Pero por el bien del protocolo dio las órdenes.

* * *

Miki quería unirse a los médicos que rodeaban a su padre. Estaba por arrodillarse junto a él cuando dio un vistazo de su estado. Espuma caía de su boca semiabierta, sus ojos estaban rojos y se hinchaban como si manos invisibles intentaran abrirlos, y peor, sus venas se inflamaban hasta hacerse visibles, estaban de color rojo violeta.

"No," sofoco un grito, sus manos intentando alcanzarlo. Pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo, fue echada hacia tras. Miro hacia arriba y vio a la esposa de Shino sosteniendo a un asustado y lloroso Kisho. Sujeto la mano de la mujer que continuaba sosteniendo su brazo. "Junko-bachan, dime," rogo porque su conocimiento medico le decía otra cosa. "¡Dime que no va a morir!"

Junko miro a la niña que en lágrimas le pedía palabras de seguridad pero no podía darlas, porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas. "Esperemos lo mejor," dijo antes de envolver a los hermanos Uchihas en un cálido abrazo. Confort, eso era lo único que podía dar en ese momento.

* * *

Suavemente Shizune quito la aguja envenenada, la que era tan delgada como un cabello. Pensó que era de media pulgada pero cuando la retiro descubrió que media tres pulgadas. Dejo caer la aguja sobre un plástico trasparente que sostenía Tsunade.

"Lleva esto al laboratorio del hospital," le dijo a Temari. "E informa a todo el personal médico de emergencia rojo-uno." La joven kunoichi rubia asintió y se fue.

"Ahora está sufriendo calambres musculares," exclamo Sakura.

"Dificultosa respiración también," agrego Hinata. Tsunade miró a Naruto.

"¿Qué les toma tanto?" murmuro Shizune refiriéndose a los dos médicos ninjas que Tsunade había llamado para obtener un antídoto genérico antes de trasladar a Naruto.

Tsunade permaneció callada, ya que sabía que en situaciones críticas como estas un segundo podía ser eterno. Sin querer seguir esperando sin hacer nada, Tsunade decidió arriesgarse. "Esperemos que Kyuubi pueda ayudar."

Fue sólo Hinata quien comprendió sus palabras. "¿Debería cerrar por completo su sistema del chakra?" preguntó.

"No, mantén su chakra regulado. Estoy segura de que Kyuubi saldrá por si solo para ese entonces."

La heredera Hyuuga asintió e hizo como se le ordeno. Esperaron pero no vieron rastros del Kyuubi.

"Parece que el veneno también afecto a Kyuubi," dijo derrotada la ninja médico.

"¿Naruto?" lo llamo Kyuubi, su voz retumbando en la lejanía. Se estaba sofocando. Había algo en el aire que era pesado y sofocante. Podía sentir una extraña oscuridad que se arrastraba hacia ella. Intento alcanzar el haz de luz sobre ella, pero sorpresivamente las sombras se movieron con rapidez, tragándola.

* * *

Luego de dos horas de búsqueda, los miembros del ANBU llegaron con las manos vacías y Sai reunió a todo el grupo de capitanes en una reunión. Mientras sus tíos mantenían sus instintos asesinos ocultos o restringidos, los de Yuuzuki fluían en enfadadas olas. Sasuke, por otro lado, era el epitome de la tranquilidad. La cara enseñaba su normal expresión de arrogancia y no había ni siquiera un rastro de aura asesina en el. Pero todos sabían que tal tranquilidad precedía una tormenta. Una mortal tormenta.

"Los guardias de las puertas no han visto ni sentido salir a nadie," informo Neji quietamente.

"Así que podría ser cualquiera de la villa," declaro Shino.

"Recibí un recado del hospital diciendo que devolverían el arma asesina luego de su investigación," dijo Sai. "Ya eh asignado a un equipo para la investigación del crimen."

"¿Has sabido algo sobre la condición de Naruto?" pregunto Kiba.

Su general sacudió la cabeza. "Han guardado silencio con respecto a ello." La atmosfera se volvió más tensa. "De todas formas necesitamos tener una organización investigativa. Dividí la villa en secciones," continuo.

Yuuzuki miró el mapa. "Tomare la sección D," dijo. Era el area donde Akemi esperaba por él. Los dos se habían prometido que buscarían juntos a esos imbéciles. Sin dar oportunidad de que alguien protestara, desapareció con un 'poof' y todos dejaron pasar por alto su rudeza.

Sai le asigno a cada escuadrón una sección a excepción del de Sasuke.

"Pareces olvidarte de mi escuadrón," dijo Sasuke con voz llena de irritación. "Le asigne a tus subordinados que se unieran al grupo de supresión ya que tu vas al hospital," respondió fríamente un sonriente Sai.

"No." El Uchiha no quería ir, porque sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro caería en el olvido y no estaba listo para eso. No podía hallar el coraje para oír o aceptar una noticia mala. Quería, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas, para retrasar su locura. "No," repitió de forma definitiva.

"Naruto espera que estés allí, así que déjanos la búsqueda a nosotros," dijo Shikamaru antes de que otro problema eructara entre los dos hombres. Los otros concordaron haciendo que Sasuke se percatara de que ellos querían ir donde estaba el rubio y saber sobre su condición, pero el protocolo médico demandaba que solo los familiares inmediatos del paciente, si existían, debían ser notificados. Sin tener más elección, asintió y observo como todos abandonaban la habitación. Solo, inclino su cabeza contra la mesa, intentando volverse de hierro para lo que vendría; por las cosas que sabía tendría que aceptar.

Cuando salió Lee lo estaba esperando. "Sakura quiera hablar contigo. Está esperando en la oficina de Tsunade-sama." Sasuke asintió. "Junko-san me pidió que te dijera que se llevó a Miki y a Kisho a su casa."

* * *

Tsunade miro de forma rebelde a los ancianos. "Soy demasiada vieja como para ser reinstaurada como hokage. ¿Porque no asignan un comité dirigente como lo hicieron cuando Naruto fue hospitalizado debido al Kyuubi?"

"Porque es un caso diferente. Esto es peor, especialmente cuando lo aldeanos vieron como asesinaban a su líder. Esto causara malestar y no demoraran los alzamientos," explico el anciano mayor.

"No es momento para un hokage amateur. Además, ninguno de nosotros predijo esto. Esperábamos que gobernara por más tiempo así que no nos entretuvimos en pensar en un nuevo hokage," comento tristemente otro anciano. Tsunade suspiro y sujeto el sombrero de hokage.

* * *

Sasuke tomo asiento frente a su antigua compañera. Intento buscar su expresión neutral y profesional que tal vez le diese alguna indicación pero no encontró ninguna.

"El arma es una aguja de tres pulgadas empapada con un poderoso e inmediato veneno que se encuentra en plantas perennes que crecen en áreas montañosas," explico Sakura, sus ojos esmeraldas quemando dentro de los del hombre. "El mejor antídoto es encontrado en algunos oasis. Ya enviamos mensaje a Gaara antes del equipo que enviamos."

Sasuke asintió, pero era obvio que Sakura intentaba retardar el momento, cuando tenía que discutir sobre Naruto, y no sabía si estar molesto o agradecido. "¿Qué hay de mi dobe?" finalmente pregunto en casi un susurro.

La expresión de la kunoichi vacilo y aparto la vista. "El veneno a entrado en su corriente sanguínea. Sólo logramos filtrar el 10% de el. La enorme cantidad de antibiótico genérico que le inyectamos hace veinte minutos atrás sólo demora los efectos," su voz ahora se estaba quebrando. "¡Hay una gran posibilidad de que muera, incluso cuando hacemos todo!" esta vez no pudo detener las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Lloraba por la desesperación que la sujetaba, por la impotencia que burbujeaba en su interior y por la injusta situación. Enterró su rostro en sus manos. ¡Era tan injusto! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Sasuke inclino su cabeza contra la silla y cerro sus ojos, tener que saber cosas que ni quería aceptar en ese momento. Abrió sus ojos cuando escucho una bandeja ser ubicada frente a él.

"Tuvimos que quitarle su collar y su sortija de matrimonio," explico Sakura. Sin dejar que la medico ninja pudiese decir otra cosa, el moreno sujeto los objetos y los puso en su bolsillo sobre su pecho.

Minutos después, Sakura lo guio hacia la UCI, donde Naruto estaba confinado. Sasuke entro solo. Sus rodillas firmes mientras su mirada caía sobre su querida persona. Su cabello había perdido su brillo, la piel bajo sus ojos estaba roja, sus labios estaban morados y secos, y su piel estaba mortalmente pálida contrastando con la visible telaraña de sus venas purpuras. Se veía tan delgado, tan pequeño en comparación a las maquinas que lo rodeaban. Sasuke se sentó y sostuvo una de las extremidades entre las suyas. Por largo tiempo sólo observo a su rubio, deseando que no se deslizara de su agarre.

* * *

Zan sofoco su somnoliento bostezo mientras le pasaba otro documento a su señor. Era tarde pero aún así sabía que tenía que trabajar horas extras por las tres conferencias del próximo día. Notando la elegante águila que aterrizo sobre el borde una de las ventanas, entro el ave y desato el pergamino de una de sus patas.

"Gaara-sama, pergamino de Konoha," mientras colocaba la carta sobre el escritorio.

Gaara la abrió y reviso el contenido. Zan tembló ante la repentina rabia proveniente del pelirrojo.

"Cancela las reuniones de mañana," agregó.

"No pue…" dejando de hablar cuando Gaara lo observo de forma fija. "¿Qué les digo?"

El golpe de las puertas fue la respuesta de Gaara, y suspiro. Definitivamente necesitaba una aspirina antes de comenzar a dar escusas.

Kankuro se apretó contra la pared mientras su hermano pasaba apresuradamente, granos de arena flotando alrededor del pelirrojo.

"Kankuro, nos vamos a Konoha."

"¿Ese genio holgazán abandonó a Temari?" pregunto casi bromeando a la vez que seguía a su hermano. Siempre pensó que esos dos eran incompatibles así que esperaba que tarde o temprano pidiesen divorcio. Parecía que lo habían hecho y ahora irían a Konoha a demandar la sangre de ese flojo hombre.

"Naruto fue asesinado-"

Kankuro casi se tropezó cuando lo oyó. "¿Quién fue el imbécil que hizo eso?"

* * *

El resultado de la investigación ANBU ya estaba. El asesino era un antiguo ninja que era llamado fantasma. Había sido uno de los mejores de su generación pero se había retirado a la edad de 26 años, cuando su esposa por medio de arreglo matrimonial se fugó con el hombre que amaba. Desde ese entonces todo fue cuesta abajo, encontrando alivio en las bebidas alcohólicas. Nadie sabía el motivo de su ataque, pero un equipo ANBU había sido enviado a su casa, donde se le había visto por última vez.

El equipo de Neji se transformo en la oscuridad cuando llego a la residencia del criminal. El genio Hyuuga activo su byakugan para examinar en busca de trampas al igual que para confirmar su presencia. Sólo logro ver unos cuantos pequeño sistemas de chakra que asoció con los parásitos de la casa. Pero aún así les indico a sus hombres para que ingresaran y buscaran lo que fuese que les pudiera decir algo sobre su motivación.

Neji abrió la puerta de lo que supuso era el dormitorio y la vista que lo saludo casi lo hizo encogerse. El criminal se había colgado y su, ahora, purpura lengua se encontraba afuera de su boca.

"Capitán," pronuncio un poco vacilante su vice-capitán. El moreno la miró. "Cada documento y libro ha sido quemado. No pudimos encontrar nada más que esto."

El moreno desdoblo lo que creía era una nota suicida. Mientras leía el mensaje todos sus músculos se tensaron de rabia. El hombre no estaba motivado por enfermizos sentimientos hacia el Rokudaime, lo que era un alivio. Todo lo que quería hacer era sumergir al pueblo en lo que él había sentido—desesperación al ser arrebatado su pilar. Al final de la nota expresaba el deseo de que muerte fuera suficiente pago por la vida que había tomado.

_La arrogancia de ese imbécil_, pensó Neji. Era famoso por el control sobre sus emociones, especialmente odio e ira, pero tal control se había desvanecido y golpeo la pared más cercana, dejando un agujero.

* * *

Sakura sonrió a la vez que el antídoto comenzaba a tener efecto sobre su amigo. Suavemente peino unos cuantos mechones de su frente, "desde aquí estarás bien, Naruto."

Gaara observo a la kunoichi de pelo rosa mientras salía del cuarto. "Se ve bastante bien," le informo al pelirrojo que asintió. "Gracias, Gaara."

El kazekage noto las lágrimas de alivio que bordeaban sus ojos y deseaba poder sentir el mismo alivio, pero sus sentidos como alguien que había asesinado a para probar su existencia le decían que él rubio aún no estaba a salvo. Podía oler la muerte, olía su pesada presencia dentro del cuarto del rubio. "No bajes la guardia. Estaré con Tsunade-sama así que sí algo ocurre…" habiendo dicho eso se marchó.

* * *

Como todos los demás, Akemi y Yuuzuki no estaban felices al escuchar sobre la muerte del criminal u oír los motivos del intento de asesinato. Pero al menos la búsqueda se había terminado y ahora se dirigían hacia el hospital con sus dos hermanos para visitar a su chichiue.

Yuuzuki, quien llevaba a Kisho dieron vuelta en la última esquina, deteniéndose entonces, cuando vio a medico ninjas limpiar el cuarto de su chichiue. Rompió a correr, su corazón latiendo con un terrorífico frío, justo a tiempo para ver a Shizune apagando todas sus máquinas.

"¿Shizuneechan…?" se acallo Yuuzuki, aterrado de preguntar lo que más temía.

"Lo siento, Yuuzuki-kun," la ninja médico dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza.

El niño sólo asintió mecánicamente. Kisho se sacudió en los brazos de su hermano y se aproximo a la cama de su padre. Malentendiendo la razón del porque habían desconectado los coloridos cables de su padre, dijo, "niichan, ¿chichiue se despertará pronto, ne?" se sentó junto a Naruto de forma que pudiese apreciar el momento en que despertará. Las manos del pequeño rubio accidentalmente rosaron la piel de su padre y noto que se estaba poniendo un poco helado. Inmediatamente, enderezó las frazadas de la misma forma que su rubio padre lo hacia todas las noches. "Ahora estarás calentito, chichiue," murmuro.

Con un sollozo shizune escapo de la descorazonada escena y casi colisiono con Miki quien estaba por ingresar al cuarto.

"¿Niisan?" le pregunto Miki a Yuuzuki, quien lloraba silenciosamente.

"Está muerto," respondió entre sollozos.

La brutal notica entregada era demasiado pesada para ella. Encontró su visión volviéndose borrosa antes de que todo se volviese brillantemente blanco y flotara como una pluma.

Akemi atrapó a la inconsciente Miki y juntos se inclinaron sobre el suelo. Sus calientes lágrimas cayeron suavemente sobre el rostro de su hermana. "No puede ser," dijo mientras sollozos bamboleaban su ágil figura, "esto no puede estar pasando."

"¿Qué pasa?" un confundido Kisho pregunto a la vez que suavemente ponía su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre. Espero escuchar los latidos de su chichiue pero cuando no oyó ninguno se sentó fijamente. "Niichan," lo llamo silenciosamente. Gotas de frío sudor aparecieron en su repentina piel pálida. Yuuzuki agarro sus hombros y miro dentro de sus ojos.

"Se ah ido, pero otousan, Miki, Akemi y yo seguimos a tu lado…" cualquier palabra alentadora o tranquilizadora que salía de sus labios eran ahogadas por el estridente gemido de Kisho. En su estado de negación, el más joven Uchiha de forma inconsciente dejo salir una ola de poderoso chakra provocando que la electricidad del edificio fluctuase. Los brazos de Akemi se aferraron alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo para calmarlo y de alguna forma, el compartir el dolor hacia que las cosas fueran más soportables.

* * *

Llevando un ramo de blancas rosas—las favoritas de Naruto, Sasuke camino por el pasillo que lo llevaría hacia su dobe. Siguiendo el pedido de su corazón, no hizo caso de los susurros y murmullos de todos los que estaban allí e ignoro las miradas que le eran lanzadas. Estaba bloqueando todo lo que le sugería que algo malo le había ocurrido a Naruto.

Abrió la puerta y vio a sus hijos. Miki y Kisho estaban durmiendo en el sofá, Akemi estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana con sus azules ojos enfocados en algún lugar lejano y Yuuzuki fijaba su vacía mirada sobre la pulcra muralla. Eran como trozos esparcidos de lo que alguna vez había sido un elegante y hermoso cristal, ahora tan roto como para no poder ser reparado. Ya no lloraban pero todavía podía ver el camino de las lágrimas en sus rostros y las noticias no dichas chocaron contra él como un tsunami. Sus músculos se aflojaron y el ramo se resbalo de su agarre cayendo en al suelo, haciendo que alguno de los pétalos fueran arrancados por el impacto.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" oyó decir una voz a su espalda. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se inclino sobre ella.

"Lo lamento," dijo Hinata y continúo cuando Sasuke permaneció en silencio. "Sí el antídoto hubiese estado unos pocos segundos antes, pero hicimos todo lo que podíamos…"

Dejo de hablar cuando noto que el capitán ANBU se veía como cualquier cosa, menos triste o devastado. Simplemente se encontraba allí, mirándola como si todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera perdido a alguien especial. "Hinata, por favor cuida a mi hijos. Iré a algún lado," dijo y se marcho.

* * *

De pie en el techo del hospital y envuelto en la oscuridad, Sasuke pensó en nada y en todo mientras imágenes de Naruto venían a su mente como alguna película favorita. Recuerdos de su sol era todo lo que tenía ahora y no era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente. Miro uno de los rostros esculpidos en la montaña y la sujeto entre sus manos.

"Me dejaste," susurro entonces se corrigió amargamente, "me fuisteis arrebatado."

"Todos están preocupados por ti," dijo alguien y Sasuke no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era.

"Estoy bien," contesto automáticamente.

"Para la mierda, Uchiha," gruño Gaara, "acabas de perder a Naruto. Si quieres llorar hazlo."

El moreno tiro su cabeza hacia tras y lanzo una vacía risotada. Dejo que sus ojos con el sharingan en ellos aterrizara sobre el pelirrojo y noto el rojo de los ojos del último—una reveladora señal de que había llorado. El mapache había llorado y Sasuke lo encontraba divertido y en cierto modo amargo y doloroso.

"Quiero," susurro, "pero no puedo." Las lagrimas no eran suficiente para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. En adición, cuando se percato de su pérdida, todo incluso sus lágrimas se habían desvanecido. Todo en él estaba seco y vacío.

Notando el vacio en esa voz, Gaara se dio cuenta de que el hombre frente a él no era nada más que un zombie de la tristeza y el vacio. Lo que sentía el otro era peor de lo todos estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Sasuke había perdido lo que lo hacía, no sólo lo que lo completaba sino lo que los hacía, a él. Sabiendo que sólo sería un estorbo más que ayuda, decidió marcharse. Pero antes de hacerlo dijo, "quítate de la lluvia, Uchiha."

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. El cielo estaba llorando por él y quería empaparse con las lágrimas de la naturaleza ya que era lo único que podía hacer.

_Naruto, ven y sálvame._

**Continuará…**

* * *

La tipeja que traduce… T.T me demore un mundo en traducir, creo que ahora está aumentando la dificultad para traducirlo con cada capítulo que pasa, además que tuve ciertos compromisos y recién hoy pude ponerme a traducir como dios manda, espero que les guste este capítulo, no lo odien… que realmente es precioso…. U.U…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXELENTE FIC **

**Zirta-san:** Es padre ante todo y creo que actúa bajo aquello, quien puede soportar como tu hijo muere frente a tus ojos. Recuerda que por algo es su hijo, tiene algo de los dos ¿no?

No sé, tuve bastantes problemas con este capítulo, pero creo que algo se entendió, y lo del lemon u///u no sé…. Bueno muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario. Espero que no odies mucho la situación que está ocurriendo en el fic ^^.


	38. Chapter 38

**Aclaración**; este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí,….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que puedes encontrarlo en su idioma original en este vínculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Potencial de acción, según la wikipedia es una ola de electricidad que viaja por las membranas de las células, llevando información dentro y entre los tejidos, utilizada como comunicación entre las neuronas de otros tejidos del cuerpo como los músculos. Pero por favor no me citen en ningún procedimiento o material médico que haya mencionado en mi fic, ya que mi conocimiento médico es casi nulo, y simplemente son cosas que pensé para mi historia. **_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXVIII: Alba**

La orden para remover el cuerpo de Naruto de la UCI todavía no era emitida ya que el director del hospital estaba de luto junto a los amigos cercanos de Naruto. Entre ellos no hubo intercambio de palabras de elogio u honra sobre el rubio, ya que estaban demasiado apenados como para hacerlo. Sólo había lágrimas y sollozos. Pocos miraron hacia la puerta mientras ingresaba Sasuke. Era tan irónico y un tanto perturbarte que la persona que más amaba a Naruto, al cual el último amaba más allá de la razón, estuviese tan tranquila e imperceptible a la pena. No había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y juzgando su expresión neutra, él no lloraría, por lo menos no dentro de poco. Era como el ojo de la tormenta—compuesto aún cuando todo a su alrededor girara violentamente.

Tsunade supuestamente debía aproximarse al viudo para decirle que el concejo deseaba hablar con él antes de anunciar formalmente la defunción del Rokudaime, pero decidió que el asunto podía esperar mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la cama de Naruto.

Sasuke sacó el collar del dobe de su bolsillo y se lo devolvió. Miro la sortija de matrimonio de Naruto. El simbólico objeto tenía la misma maldita frialdad que arrullaba al rubio, quemando la palma de Sasuke como si fuera hierro al rojo vivo. Había planeado conservar el anillo, pero cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el símbolo Uchiha gravado en su interior, comprendió que no era de él para que lo conservase. Le pertenecía a Naruto, quien de forma orgullosa lo había utilizado y lo seguiría haciendo incluso después de la muerte. Naruto permanecería como un Uchiha, su esposa. Besó la frente de Naruto, sus dos ojos, la punta de su nariz y finalmente sus fríos labios. Luego de eso, deslizó el anillo por su dedo tan suave como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

_Visítame en mis sueños porque de esa forma sabré que estás bien_, rogó silenciosamente. Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar ir la mano izquierda de su dobe sintió algo. Lo sintió de nuevo y deseó no estar soñando o alucinando. Porque ¡Dios! Eso lo lastimaría más allá de las palabras y la lógica. Sintió el ligero movimiento—un suave tirón del dedo anular de su dobe y esta vez fue seguido de un débil gruñido. Solo para asegurarse, puso el oído contra su pecho y sintió sus latidos, lentos, casi mudos, pero estaban allí. El alivio y la felicidad se intensificaron, y la seguridad cruzo la figura del moreno. "Bienvenido, dobe," dijo en un suave susurro, que de alguna forma retumbo en el lugar.

Todos habían rodeado a Naruto al instante que escucharon el saludo de Sasuke, para ver por si mismos que realmente estaba vivo. Todos balbucearon su nombre en una silenciosa pregunta sobre su condición, pero todo lo que obtuvieron a cambio fue el parpadeo de unos apagados ojos mientras seguía viendo el techo.

"Pensamos que estabas muerto," dijo Tenten entre lágrimas de alivio.

_¿Muerto?_

¿Había estado muerto? sólo había estado flotando sobre los pacíficos y silenciosos prados verdes donde la esencia de la primavera era casi celestial. Se había sentido ligero y libre en ese momento, a diferencia de ahora, cuando su cuerpo estaba pesado y ¿Por qué no podía moverlo? Aún peor, ¿Por qué no podía mover su mandíbula? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sin el menor ruido, Tsunade examinó a su 'hermano' y llego a la conclusión de que Naruto tenía una parálisis neural, pero no era nada que el chakra no pudiese curar cuando era utilizado a tiempo. Lo examinó una vez más, esta vez su chakra estaba cargado con electricidad. Era un examen para revisar el potencial de acción de su cuerpo. El resultado fue que la parte inferior del cuerpo tenía el valor negativo más alto. En su opinión, Naruto sería capaz de hablar en una semana; podría mover su cuerpo superior en dos meses y su cuerpo inferior en un año. Por supuesto, que Naruto necesitaría un terapeuta físico para que lo ayudara a recuperar su movilidad. Considerando su edad, ella ya no estaba calificada para administrar el nivel de electricidad que se necesitaba para que despertasen y funcionasen las neuronas de Naruto. Tendría que dejarle esa agotadora tarea a Sakura y Miki.

La monotonía de Naruto de tener que mirar el techo despareció cuando el rostro de Tsunade llenó su visión. La mujer rubia estaba por explicarle su condición, cuando decidió que no quería saber. Intento expresar con sus ojos lo que no podía con palabras.

_Confió en ustedes así que hagan lo suyo que yo haré lo mío._

Tsunade sonrió porque comprendía lo que mudamente le estaba diciendo.

* * *

Como predijo, Naruto fue capaz de hablar en una semana y ahora podía mover su cuerpo superior, poco a poco. A pesar de haber dicho que todo sería molestamente difícil, todo había ido tan bien que estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Mientras los días pasaban, odiaba cada momento que pasaba sentando en su prisión—su silla de ruedas. Toda su frustración, impaciencia y desesperación comenzaba a surgir y también a confundir su percepción. Confundía la simpatía con la lástima y la preocupación por duda o ridículo. Ya no esperaba las visitas de sus amigos y cuando le preguntaban si estaba bien les sonreía positivamente y segundos después, se iba a su cuarto, silenciosamente, bullendo en su creciente odio.

Durante sus días de descanso, Tsunade le había insistido en que necesitaba descansar en su cuarto. Se echó un vistazo asimismo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que cruzaba la habitación, y su rostro se arrugó de disgusto. Odiaba su cuerpo desde que había dejado de ser útil, atrapando su salvaje y cuidadoso yo, impidiéndole divertirse con sus hijos. Despreciando sus reflexiones, agarró la cosa más cercana—un grueso libro de medicina—y con ambas manos lo lanzó contra el espejo, ignorando el dolor que emitían sus brazos y hombros. Dejó salir un riel de palabras coloridas mientras observaba como el libro aterrizaba a mitad de camino. Era tan débil y patética que ni siquiera podía arrogar algo apropiadamente. Antes de que pudiese intentarlo de nuevo hubo un golpe en su puerta.

"Te traigo tu cena," dijo Akemi a la vez que tría una bandeja.

Otra cosa que Naruto odiaba aparte de ser bañado y necesitar ayuda para responder el llamado de la naturaleza, era comer. Podía alimentarse solo, pero debido a que sus movimientos eran rudos y desiguales, comer le tomaría mucho tiempo y generalmente tiraba la comida haciendo un gran desastre. Al final, tenía que aceptar la oferta de ser alimentado como un bebé y odiaba eso con una alarmante intensidad.

"No tengo hambre," dijo disculpándose.

"La tendrás, porque es ramen."

"¿No me escuchaste? No tengo hambre." El muchacho se estremeció con el tono de enojo e inmediatamente se disculpo antes de marcharse.

Naruto respiró profundamente, tragándose las lágrimas y haciendo a un lado las cosas que no querían admitir.

_**¿Mocoso? Si continúas así terminaras hiriendo a todos. Sé que estas un poco dolido y amargo-**_

_**No me entienden y tampoco mi sufrimiento.**_

_**Ellos…**_

Naruto había dejado de oír el resto de las palabras del Kyuubi. Cuando enfoco su atención de regreso a la realidad, vio a Kisho sentado frente a él. Observo como el niño se aproximaba a su silla.

Kisho puso sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de su padre, "chichiue está herido aquí," dijo sin preámbulos. "¿Por qué mientes?"

En respuesta el rubio cubrió su mano con la suya y contesto, "es más fácil de esa forma."

Los oscuros ojos de Kisho estaban llenos de preguntas y al mismo tiempo confundido. No podía comprender porque el mentir hacia que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Por lo que conocía, decir mentiras siempre traía problema y hería a las personas. "Pero estás herido por eso."

Naruto deseó ser una vez más un niño para que el mundo fuera maravilloso, grande, despreocupado y, más importante aún, simple.

* * *

Cuando todos pensaban que estaba tomando la siesta de la tarde, Naruto logró salir e ir hacia la esquina más lejana del jardín Uchiha con toda la intención de intentar caminar. Tsunade le había informado que a pesar de que el potencial de acción de su cuerpo inferior se había incrementado, todavía necesitaba alcanzar un determinado valor para que comenzase a realizar ejercicios de movilidad de su cuerpo inferior. Le decían que le tomaría una o dos semanas, pero no podía seguir esperando. Tenía que mover su cuerpo **ahora**.

Ignorando el embotado dolor de sus brazos, arrastró sus piernas sobre el suelo cubierto de pasto. Luego de eso, entonces planto sus manos sobre cada bracera, lenta y dolorosamente intentando ponerse de pie, colocando todo su peso sobre sus brazos aún débiles.

En su quinto intento, su brazo izquierdo cedió al peso, perturbando el débil equilibrio de Naruto al igual que el de la silla.

"Diablos," balbuceo a la vez que aterrizaba fuertemente contra el suelo. Cerró sus ojos intentando ignorar el encolerizado dolor. Cuando comenzó a retroceder, lentamente se obligo a quedar sentado. Le tomó su tiempo hacer que su silla recuperase su posición y más aún el sentarse en ella, pero lo había logrado.

En su enésimo intento, sus brazos finalmente cedieron y el rubio se encontró cayendo hacia el suelo. Esta vez el dolor fue sobrecogedor y Naruto decidió no moverse por un largo rato. Simplemente se quedó en el suelo, casi cayendo en el olvido gracias al dolor. No había nadie que lo ayudará… nadie estaba allí y ese hecho pareció retumbar en cada parte de su alma.

Una hora después estaba de regreso en su silla listo para intentarlo una vez más. Incluso, cuando su cuerpo gritaba de dolor y cansancio, no quería rendirse porque hacer eso sería darse por vencido de por vida.

Estaba por intentarlo de nuevo cuando un par de manos lo jalaron de regreso a su silla. Movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda y encontró los ojos de Sasuke, opacados por el miedo. El capitán había estado en su camino luego de entrenar en los terrenos privados de los Uchihas cuando captó al rubio haciendo cosas imprudentes. El frío terror que lo sujetó, se había intensificado cuando vió las manchas de pasto y tierra sólida ensuciando su pulcra ropa. Se preguntaba por cuanto había estado el rubio presionándose. ¿Acaso Tsunade no le había aclarado específicamente a él su condición física y su agenda de rehabilitación?

Suspirando mentalmente tomo la toalla extra para limpiar el rostro de Naruto, pero el rubio inmediatamente corrió la vista, rechazando el gentil gesto. Pero el moreno sujetó su barbilla firmemente e inmediatamente hizo lo que había planeado. Cuando termino con su rostro prosiguió con sus brazos y Naruto sólo lo pudo observar con múltiples sentimientos de frustración, gratitud y alegría.

Cuando Sasuke termino con su tarea miró a Naruto. Realmente lo miró. Traspasando su grueso mecanismo de defensa.

Mientras el rubio se encontraba bajo esa inocente pero amada mirada se encontró siendo jalado dentro de una fantasía familiar. Esa mirada que lo debía haber hecho temblar de gusto y hacer que todo su cuerpo se sonrojase de provocativa seducción sólo lograba hacer que su corazón latiera y se percato de cuan inválido se había vuelto. Ya no tenía el cuerpo que Sasuke adoraba, ansiaba y necesitaba. Sólo era una carga para el moreno y sabía que el último odiaba todas las cargas tanto como el odiaba ser una carga para cualquiera. Con esa realización, el doloroso tirón de su corazón aumento en cantidad. Tragándose las lágrimas se afirmó para hacer lo que estaba por hacer—dejarlo ir.

"Sasuke, a este paso, no podremos hacer el amor y tampoco seré capaz de darte placer. Tendrás que buscar a alguien más," dijo débilmente y debido a que había corrido su mirada, se perdió por completo la aterrada mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

"No me case contigo para eso," fue la honesta respuesta del moreno.

"Pero no puedo cocinar para ustedes, no puedo limpiar la casa," continuó. Se rehusaba a observar a sus hijos y esposo hacer tareas domésticas que ya no eran su responsabilidad.

"Está bien, encontraré a alguien…"

Ouh. ¿Por qué dolía tanto eso?

"… para las tareas domésticas."

Naruto lo miró de mala forma, a pesar de que su corazón se sintiera más ligero y mejor, "lo digo en serio, bastardo. ¡Esto es importante!"

"Lo digo en serio, porque tú eres importante."

Esas palabras lo limpiaron como gentiles caricias, pero había quebrado el control que tenía sobre sus emociones.

"Sasukeee," casi lloró, destrozando el silencio que había seguido la respuesta del moreno. Por primera vez desde su invalidez, se quebró y lloró, desparramando todo sus embotados sentimientos.

"Estoy cansado. No puedo seguir soportando esto. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir? ¿Mi infancia no fue suficiente? Estoy en mi límite. No más."

Sasuke podía ver el deseo de muerte vacilando en esos azules ojos y lo asustó. Sujetó fuertemente la muñeca del rubio. "Mírame," ordenó en una voz casi fría y el rubio lo hizo. Tenía que hacerlo.

"No seas así. Sopórtalo. Aguántalo por nosotros."

Y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos eran como lava cuando Naruto lo miró enojadamente. "¿Crees que ser así es fácil?"

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que es fácil para nosotros ser echado a un lado por ti?" contestó el moreno, enojado y frustrado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? "queremos ayudarte a soportar tu carga; para hacer más fáciles las cosas, pero nos haces a un lado."

"¡Porqué nadie me entiende!" y Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan perdido como entonces.

Naruto apretó la chaqueta ANBU del moreno y rogó en llanto, "no quiero estar celoso cada vez que vea a los otros usando sus piernas. Ya no quiero estar restringido por esta silla de ruedas. Sólo quiero volver a ser lo que era. Estoy cansado, enfermo y muy solo." La última palabra había sido susurrada silenciosamente, pero el otro la escucho bien.

Sasuke limpió las lágrimas de Naruto mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. "Pero nunca estuviste solo. Estaré contigo. Impediré que te tropieces. Si no puedo hacer aquello entonces nos tropezaremos juntos y nos pondremos de pie juntos también." Estaba enfatizando en el 'juntos' queriendo que el rubio recuerde que ellos eran las piezas perfectas de su círculo. Un par. Una pareja.

Se enderezó y ubico al rubio sobre su regazo. "Sé que estás cansado, así que descansa tanto como puedas." _Sólo no me dejes._

Presionó la cabeza de Naruto contra su pecho y el rubio se acurrucó, encontrando un maravilloso descanso en los cálidos brazos de su esposo.

* * *

Cuando Miki entro en el cuarto de sus padres, se encontró con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Era muy claro que su chichiue obviamente estaba de buen humor—algo muy raro en estos días.

"Ne, chichiue, incrementaré la carga energética que forzaré en ti." Asintió su padre.

Miki respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos. Dirigió una gran cantidad de su chakra para que fluyera hacia sus manos y se reunieran a su alrededor. A voluntad, convirtió el chakra reunido en electricidad, haciendo que sus manos brillaran ligeramente. Con una silenciosa señal para Naruto, comenzó a hacer lo que se había vuelto su tarea diaria.

Sus manos se ubicaron a una pulgada sobre el cuerpo inferior del rubio mientras comenzaba lentamente a moverlas hacia arriba y abajo desde la cintura hasta los pies por un largo período de tiempo. Por el bien de la perfecta coordinación de sus músculos y la suave corriente del potencial de acción, las manos de la chica subieron hasta la otra extremidad de su cuerpo y permanecería sobre su cabeza por pocos segundos.

A diferencia de su antiguo tratamiento, Naruto ahora podía sentir una sensación de cosquilleo en los lugares en que las manos de su hija vagaban. Podía sentir como sus músculos se contraían y expandían, tirando o jalando. También se encontró asimismo somnoliento.

Tres horas después, una muy exhausta Miki abandono el cuarto donde su padre ahora dormía pacíficamente.

* * *

Como le había dicho, Sasuke acompañó a Naruto a practicar durante su día de descanso. Estaba allí para ser la fuerza de Naruto a la vez de ser su asistente, para asegurarse de que su esposo no se presionara de forma imprudente.

"Vamos bastardo, una vez más y después descansamos," casi gimoteo Naruto entre respiraciones.

"Es la tercera vez que dices eso, dobe," respondió Sasuke con su normal arrogancia.

"Prometo que descansaremos luego de esto."

Haciendo rodar sus ojos, asintió, rindiéndose de forma frustrada.

Ante la insistencia de Naruto dejo de soportarlo, dejando ir sus manos. La pareja compartió una sonrisa cuando Naruto logro pararse de forma firme por sí mismo. En su excitación, el rubio apresuro su pie izquierdo para dar un paso, cambiando todo su peso hacia el otro pie. Fue un movimiento erróneo y se dio cuenta de eso cuando vio como se alzaba el piso.

Siendo que era un poco tarde para volverlo a poner de pie, Sasuke hizo lo primero que le cruzó la cabeza en ese momento—se ofreció asimismo como almohada para el rubio.

Los dos aterrizaron al mismo tiempo en el pasto. Naruto abrió sus ojos y vio unos oscuros que lo veían con precaución. "¿Estás bien?"

Sólo pudo tragar mientras la tensión sexual que había ido creciendo entre ellos desde el comienzo de la pequeña práctica, empezaba a intensificarse debido a su cercanía. Cedió y sus labios buscaron desesperadamente los de Sasuke. El moreno observó sorprendido el repentino gesto de intimidad, pero también se rindió a la presión construida entre ellos.

Sus bocas se juntaron haciendo una, dientes tronando y lenguas batiéndose en duelo, para probar y encontrarse. Su beso cambio de ida y vuelta, entre rudo y suave. Ninguno de ellos podía decir quien estaba gimiendo y quien se apretaba contra el otro.

Su deseo se transformó en una quemante necesidad, la que se hizo un consumido querer. Naruto estaba frustrado con que su cuerpo no pudiese responder de la forma que él quería. Ni siquiera podía sentir la dureza de su esposo, pero sabía que estaba excitado. Podía olerlo.

Los dos se separaron en busca de aire, pero las manos de Naruto iban hacia abajo, deslizándose peligrosamente hacia su meta. Quería a Sasuke dentro de él. Quería sentir su calor.

Sasuke sujetó sus manos y las mantuvo quietas. Su esposa lo miró para ver las ansias reflejadas en los oscuros ojos que ardían. Sacudió su cabeza y se obligo a explicar, "si hacemos esto, sólo hará que queramos más y eso incrementará nuestra frustración." El otro hombre comprendió y débilmente asintió. "Pero estoy feliz de que quisieras darme una felación." Entonces, empujó al rubio sobre su espalda, poniendo de forma efectiva distancia entre ellos mientras intentaban calmarse.

* * *

Los días se transformaron en semanas y de semanas en meses, y las estaciones iban y venían antes de que Naruto se encontrara a metros de sus hijos, los que esperaban por él. Tenía que cruzar aquella distancia. Era su prueba final. Miró a Sasuke, quien se encontraba a su izquierda más lejana, antes de tomar el primer paso hacia su libertad.

Camino rápidamente y luego de forma más lenta; saltó y brincó; y corrió y trotó sin la inconformidad, dolor o dificultad, pero para él era como volar y deslizarse, se sentía tan bien. Cuando alcanzo su meta, sus hijos estallaron en ovaciones. Kisho se lanzó hacia él, provocando que los dos aterrizaran en el suelo. Akemi y Miki lo bañaron en pétalos, mientras Yuuzuki de forma juguetona arrojó su porción de pétalos sobre su padre.

Naruto giró su cabeza hacia un lado, donde se encontraba Sasuke, y sus ojos se encontraron.

_Esta noche,_ decían sus ojos azules mientras sostenían la promesa de cosas tan viejas y maravillosas como los secretos del universo.

_Sí, esta noche,_ respondió mudamente y el momento pasó.

"¿Deberíamos sacarnos ahora nuestra fotografía?" pregunto el ninja pelinegro mientras se acercaba a su familia.

"Vamos," corearon.

Su nuevo retrato familiar era diferente de los otros, porque era uno cándido, sacada en el jardín de los Uchiha. Bajo los pétalos de sakura, todos ellos llevaban una mirada triunfal.

**Continuará….**

* * *

La tipeja que traduce… bueno allí está el capítulo, intenté traducirlo lo antes posible, ya que sabía que el capítulo anterior provocaría una reacción triste y angustiosa, lo lamento por ello, a las personas que dijeron algo sobre no avisar, yo creo que las advertencias que tiene la ficha del fic están claras, por algo dice que son historias angustiosas ¿no?...Otro anuncio, resulta que mi ahora tengo editora, una pervert que se coló y creo su free talk, gracias a ella ahora podrán leer algo mas legible… y sin tantas faltas ortográficas jejejeje... sólo eso, espero que este capítulo les sea de su agrado…nos vemos en la próxima traducción, tau tau.

_Free talk de yo (muajajaajajajajjaa, no lo pude evitar xD, ¡¡oye!! Que es mi presentación en sociedad ¿O.k? ¬¬").. etto, en realidad nada que escribir, salvo que la tipeja que traduce y su beta reader ( osea yop) pronto pasaremos a ser parte del 0,19% de la pobl. TT^TT… mono con navaja…_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXCELENTE FIC. **

**Haneko-chan:** bueno es que de veras que estaba triste el capítulo, casi me hace llorar y eso que es como la cuarta vez que lo leo, y más encima ahora lo estaba traduciendo… espero que con el desenlace de este capítulo estés mejor.

Suele suceder esto con este fic, suele provocar que nosotras, las mujeres, terminemos llorando a moco tendido, es que es simplemente demasiado emotivo, es la verdad, tiene tantas emociones en él que es casi imposible mantenerse indiferente… jajaja, espero que ya no estés brava con este capítulo … gracias por dejar un comentario, nos vemos….tau tau.

**Alexiel1086:** sip, Sasuke se destaca por ser una cosita sobreprotectora… pero para que veas, si hasta dan ganas de darle unos golpecitos en la cabeza. Sip, pero hay que ver lo que ocurre en el futuro ¬¬"….sin llorar…. A lo de Naruto muerto, ya lo vas a descubrir… muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, y una vez más muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejar tu opinión. Espero que continúes leyendo la traducción, tau tau.

**Nya-chan:** no puedo hacer nada si la autora a asesina a uno de los protagonistas, porque yo sólo traduzco, aunque ya que creo que para esta altura abras leído el capítulo 38, te habrás dado cuenta que nuestro Naruto sigue con vida… gracias por dejar tu comentario, taau tau.

**Zirta-san: **Eso se explica más adelante, aunque te diré sólo una palabra y creo que comprenderás de inmediato: '_Kyuubi'._ A que ya lo pillas… jeje, muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste este episodio….tau tau


	39. Chapter 39

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Saben cómo los padres siempre parecen ser tan dramáticos con respecto al crecimiento de sus hijos. Sasu y Naru están experimentando aquello.**_

_**Otsukaresama y gokurousama significan "gracias por tu duro trabajo". Lo anterior es político y es utilizado por el junior a su superior; de desconocido a desconocido; de conocido a conocido y a veces de junior a junior si el último quiere ser político. Su contraparte informal es Otsukare. Gokurousama es utilizado de superior a junior. El informal es gokurou.**_

**

* * *

Capítulo XXXIX: *Su ídolo**

Una Miki ligeramente aterrada patinó hasta detenerse frente al comedor, donde sus hermanos disfrutaban de su desayuno.

Akemi atrapó una púa de una pulgada que se movía con la rapidez de una bala, antes de que pudiera dejarlo atrás. Cuando abrió su mano, la púa se había transformado en cenizas. Sonriendo de forma arrogante miró a su hermana a la vez que limpiaba su mano con una toalla húmeda. Yuuzuki frunció el ceño ante el juguetón pero peligroso ataque. Miki ignoró a sus hermanos mayores y fijó su mirada sobre Kisho, quien se veía avergonzado cuando se percató de que se le había olvidado hacer algo.

"¿No te dije que me despertaras?" preguntó, con molestia y frustración en su voz.

"Lo siento, se me olvido," fue la inocente respuesta y ella por poco quería jalarse su cabello. Deseaba que Tsunade fuese igual de suave con ella, como su pequeño hermano que se había disculpado, pero su maestra no lo era. A la vez que envejecía, la gran ninja médico se volvía más estricta, más estricta de lo que fue con sus tías Shizune y Sakura. A la edad de los ocho, el rango de sus lecciones se había incrementado y su entrenamiento se había vuelto más demandante tanto física como mentalmente. Además, no era una sorpresa que despertar temprano y llegar a tiempo donde Tsunade era difícil.

"Buenos días, Otousan", lo saludó mientras Sasuke entraba y se les unía en el desayuno.

"Buenos días, chichiue", agregó Miki, mientras el rubio situaba el desayuno frente a ella. Le sonrió y asintió, sabiendo que ya iba atrasada.

"Miki, cuantas veces te he dicho sobre—" Sasuke fue groseramente interrumpido por la fémina Uchiha que dijo, "ya estoy muy atrasada, así que por favor regáñame cuando regrese a casa. Prometo escucharte".

Sasuke se detuvo, porque sabía que cumpliría su promesa. Después de todo, esta no era la primera vez que Miki les había pedido a sus padres que contuvieran sus reprimendas hasta que estuviera menos ocupada. El moreno la observó mientras ella tragaba su desayuno, abandonando sus perfectos y elegantes modales de mesa.

"Terminé de preparar sus bentou. Son para más de una persona así que compártanlo con sus amigos", anunció Naruto cuando finalmente lo colocó sobre la mesa. Sabía que a excepción de Kisho, quien iría a la escuela de enfermería, el resto iría simplemente a entrenar. "No olviden llevárselos cuando se marchen". Todos asintieron y murmuraron sus gracias.

Miki se atragantó con su última mordida haciendo que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, quien se sentaba a su lado, golpeara su espalda y le ofreciera un vaso con agua. Ella le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y se puso de pie.

Naruto casi dejó caer su plato de sopa cuando vio las ropas que usaba. La miro con la boca abierta, "¿Qué estás usando?" y de pronto todos los ojos estaban sobre ella.

Miki le devolvió la mirada preguntándose si había cometido alguna metida de pata con la moda, haciendo eso a un lado. Estaba segura de que no había ningún problema con sus ropas. Los colores se complementaban y según la revista más popular de moda, estaba actualmente in—las minifaldas y blusas que tenían un descote más pronunciado y que ligeramente dejaban ver su diafragma –. Sabía que se veía bien porque se había visto en el espejo y sus amigas incluso le habían pedido al dependiente que las asistiera antes de comprar.

Naruto no podía creer que esas eran las ropas que su hija y sus amigas estaban comprando hace dos días. Se preguntaba porque no había visto eso hasta ahora y recordó que fue su clon quien había estado haciendo el lavado estos últimos días. De todas formas, la blusa mostraba demasiada piel y considerando el largo de su falda, con tan sólo una briza o un ligero movimiento su ropa interior sería vista. "Cámbiate de ropa", dijo.

La rubia muchacha lo miro boquiabierta, sorprendida e incrédula. ¿Acaso su padre no sabía cuánto tiempo le había tomado a sus amigas y a ella encontrar ropas que le cupiesen a su cuerpo peculiarmente esbelto? "Pero llegare tarde y además llevo shorts pequeños".

El rubio movió su cabeza y permaneció firme a pesar del puchero que se estaba formando en el rostro de la niña. Le dio una mirada de advertencia. "Es tu responsabilidad levantarte a tiempo", dijo, "Y uses o no uses un short corto no tiene importancia. Cámbiate o no abandonaras la casa hasta que lo hagas".

Les envió una afligida mirada a sus hermanos, pero los encontró mirándola pacientemente. Querían ayudarla pero ellos también pensaban que su vestimenta era demasiado y porque también estaban al tanto de que una vez que su chichiue utilizaba ese tono, el cumplir era la única forma. Cuando no recibió ninguna ayuda, miró suplicantemente a la única persona con la que tenía una oportunidad contra su chichiue—su otousan –.

"Cámbiate las ropas", dijo Sasuke dando por zancado el tema. No había espacio para argumentos, Miki comprendió eso. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que obedecer a sus padres, fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Airadamente agarro una nueva serie de ropas y rápidamente se las puso al mismo tiempo que intentaba no llorar. Pero mientras más lo intentaba más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Estaba enojada y al mismo tiempo se sentía traicionada. ¿Pero porqué debería? Se preguntó, si desde el comienzo había estado sola. Desde el comienzo no tenía aliados en esta familia. Los odiaba… a todos ellos.

* * *

De pie frente a la oficina de Tsunade, Miki se tomó un segundo para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Pensó que ya que estaba unos cuantos minutos atrasada, unos pocos segundos no importarían.

Palabras de regaño murieron en la garganta de Tsunade cuando notó los rojos e irritados ojos de Miki. Era la primera vez que la veía llegar a su entrenamiento en ese estado. "Toma asiento, Miki", dijo cortando las disculpas de la chica. "¿Qué ocurre?"

La miró sorprendida por la pregunta, pero comprendió, mientras su mirada caía sobre la médico ninja, que en ese momento no eran maestra y discípulo. Su corazón le decía que había encontrado un aliado en la mujer mayor. Apáticamente le conto lo que había ocurrido entre sollozos y hondas respiraciones.

Cuando termino, Tsunade saco una fotografía de sus cajones, una que había confiscado durante sus años como Hokage. No sabía que aún la tenía hasta que hace pocos días había caído de una de sus referencias médicas. Estaba feliz de no haberla botado, porque al menos a través de ella esperaba poder hacer que Miki comprendiera unas cuantas cosas importantes.

Con curiosidad Miki miró la fotografía de una persona que era demasiado vieja para ser una niña pero demasiado joven para ser mujer. La dama rubia, sí era una dama de ojos azules que se veían extrañamente familiar, pero en el estado en que se encontraba no podía adivinar quién era la hermosa dama. Las ropas que utilizaba dejaban ver un montón de piel porque, la fémina Uchiha se percato de que estaban hechas para mostrar más que para ocultar; más para atraer que desalentar.

La niña se sonrojo cuando unas cuantas fotografías tenían a la joven desnuda, sólo humo ocultaba sus partes privadas. Pero para ella no eran las ropas o falta de estas lo que la hacía sexy. Eran como sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría y travesura; como sus rosados labios se doblaban en una provocativa sonrisa y como se pintaba a ella misma como un ángel que conocía el arte del placer, haciendo que una cortesana se avergonzara por la inocente y seductora aura que ella emanaba. En opinión de la aspirante a ninja médico, comparada a las modelos de las revistas que ella leía, la joven era mejor en más de una forma.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó con una voz que rebosaba de adoración.

"Esa", respondió Tsunade, "es tu chichiue".

Y la expresión de la niña no tenía precio mientras veía a su maestra y luego a la fotografía y así. ¡No podía creerlo! Su padre definitivamente era un hombre y, sin embargo, podía hacer una broma como esa. Ella podía decir que era más que un henge, su padre definitivamente conocía sobre el arte de ser sexy.

"A muy temprana edad, Naruto, creó un jutsu llamado oiroke no jutsu y más tarde el harem no jutsu como broma. Pero era efectiva para todos los hombres ninjas, sin importar sus estatus o fuerza. Ni siquiera Sandaime se libró", le informó. "Esas técnicas me causaron un montón de problemas innecesarios". Frunció el ceño, a la vez que unos cuantos se le venían a la mente, como la vez que cinco hombres bisexuales descubrieron que su objeto de deseo era realmente un hombre y decidieron tomar su venganza castigándolo con látigo y esposas. Al final, Naruto los envió al hospital mientras que la cuenta del área dañada fue enviada a su oficina para que sea fijada inmediatamente. O la vez que Sasuke descubrió que Sai había pintado unos cuantos retratos de una escandalosamente vestida o desnuda Naruto, en versión femenina. Ninguno de ellos fue enviado al hospital, pero la cuenta del daño a la propiedad había sido tan asombrosa que hizo que la cabeza de la Godaime girase de dolor y rabia.

"Miki, eres hermosa—"

La niña sacudió su cabeza. Ella simplemente era linda, pero su chichiue era hermoso.

"Si utilizas esa clase de ropa, las probabilidades de ser violada o ser acosada sexualmente son altas", le explico. "Dices que no te comprenden, bueno, tienes razón. Los hombres no comprenden a las mujeres y viceversa, pero todos comprendemos a los de nuestra clase".

La joven muchacha se veía un poco escéptica y confundida.

"Tus padres hablan por experiencia. Saben cómo los hombres actúan cuando ven algo provocador de hemorragia nasal. Comprenden lo que el deseo le puede hacer a incluso el hombre más razonable", continuó. Por supuesto que lo hacían, Naruto fue víctima de unos cuantos intentos de violación, por hombres demasiado celosos, e incontables molestaciones sexuales, y en unas cuantas ocasiones Sasuke había estado allí para salvar al estúpido rubio, como si fuera el mismo diablo. "Tus hermanos, por otro lado, simplemente están siguiendo sus instintos masculinos".

Miki pareció calmarse mientras comenzaba a preocuparse sobre si nunca podría utilizar alguna ropa sexy, cuando una idea se le ocurrió.

"Tus padres y hermanos están preocupados porque tú eres", aquí se detuvo para buscar un término correcto, "eres su única y solamente única musa".

"Puedo ocupar toda la ropa que quiera mientras posea la fuerza y habilidades para defenderme", dijo con sus ojos brillando de determinación. Sí, ese debía ser el caso. Para que ella logre hacer aquello, entrenaría más. Sería más seria y de ahora en adelante, nunca más se despertaría tarde.

"¿Y si eres doblegada?" pregunto la mujer mayor.

La otra sonrió descarada y soñadoramente, "mi caballero apuesto vendrá a rescatarme". Y entonces se perdió en su mundo de fantasía, creando situaciones donde su verdadero amor la salvaría heroícamente.

Tsunade suspiro cuando vio sus ojos de cristal y mirada perdida en su rostro, decidiendo que debía decirle a Shizune y Sakura que dejaran de pasarle sus libros románticos.

* * *

Cuando Miki caminaba a casa, tarde por la noche, fue rodeada por alguno de sus admiradores más valientes, quienes querían llevarla hasta su casa y siendo que su 'no' significaba 'sí, me encantaría' para ellos, decidió permanecer en silencio. Desafortunadamente, su silencio significaba lo mismo que su 'no' para ellos.

Mientras se acercaban al complejo Uchiha, Miki pudo ver a sus hermanos de pie junto a las puertas, como unos gruñones guardias. Conociendo como ellos desaprobaban verla rodeada por sus impacientes fanáticos y no queriendo que sus puertas fueran manchadas con sangre, dijo, "es mejor que se marchen ahora chicos".

Pero los diez sacudieron su cabeza. Querían demostrarle que no le tenían miedo a sus hermanos, especialmente Yuuzuki.

"Como gusten", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Había intentado salvarlos.

El instante en que estuvieron frente a los tres jóvenes Uchiha lamentaron su decisión. Kisho les enviaba la mirada arrogante de los Uchiha, Akemi los miraba depredadoramente y parecía listo para atacarlos si lo deseaba y Yuuzuki tenía sus ojos sangrando rojo mientras los miraba fríamente.

"Es bueno verlos de nuevo", dijo de forma amigable y con una sonrisa que parecía ser fiera.

"¿Les gustaría entrar?" preguntó Akemi tranquila y educadamente, pero había un frío y cortante lado en su voz.

"Me encantaría", dijo uno de los chicos y los otros pensaron que se había vuelto loco como para caminar hacia lo que sería su tumba. "Pero tengo algo que hacer", finalizó con fingido pesar. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y emprendió su camino, mientras los otros, uno a uno lo siguieron, tartamudeando cualquier excusa barata que sus aterradas mentes pudiesen crear en ese instante.

"Con ustedes aterrando a todos, terminare envejeciendo sola", balbuceó con un suspiro.

"Estaré siempre con neesan así que no estarás sola", le aseguró infantilmente Kisho.

La niña suspiro un poco más antes de comenzar a corregir a su hermano menor. "Kisho, lo que quiero decir es—"

"Eres demasiado joven como para pensar en eso, Miki", la interrumpió un ligeramente molesto Yuuzuki. Definitivamente no quería que su hermana fuera como cientos de chicas en Konoha, que estaban más interesadas en chicos que en ninjutsus. Ella tenía más potencial como para ser simplemente una estúpida y sin talento kunoichi.

Miki se encogió de hombros. "Les cocinaré unas cuantas galletas y como agradecimiento me harán un favor".

Sólo el más pequeño Uchiha estaba entusiasmado no tan sólo porque sus galletas eran las mejores sino porque estaba cerca de su hermana. Por otro lado, los dos eran conscientes. Sí, amaban sus galletas pero nunca habían ido de compras con ella, por si era eso lo que quería. Tal actividad haría que sus fanáticas babearan o lo rodearan como abejas.

"Vamos, síganme", dijo y camino hacia el interior. Los tres la siguieron mudamente dentro de la casa y hacia su cuarto. Observaron como revolvía su clóset y comenzaba a lanzar todas sus ropas provocativas.

"Miki", dijo Akemi con el ceño fruncido. "Sabemos que estabas molesta esta mañana y cuando te levantaste casi le diste un infarto a chichiue".

"Creo que es mejor escapar cuando nadie sabe y sin la ayuda de las personas de quienes estas huyendo", declaro planamente Yuuzuki pero sus ojos estaba contraídos.

Kisho se veía profundamente aproblemado mientras una cosa continuaba repitiéndose en su mente: Miki se va. Quería que se quedara, pero después de lo que pasó en la mañana, adivinaba que ya no quería quedarse. Pero si él la acompañaba, ciertamente extrañaría a todos. Estaba dividido entre pedirle que lo llevara con ella o que se quedara.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Todo lo que quiero es que ustedes coloquen esto dentro de una caja y lo escondan", se explicó.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el pequeño rubio.

"Porque he decidido no usar esto hasta que tenga la suficiente edad y fuerza". _Y la naturalidad y sea tan seductora como chichiue, agregó_ mentalmente. Además que en su opinión usar en este momento esas ropas era como disfrazarse de una dama. De todas formas unos cuantos años no provocarían un daño irreparable en su reputación. "Y de esa forma no seré tentada ni siquiera una vez, quiero que ustedes la escondan. ¿Está bien? No lo quemen", agregó cuando noto el malévolo brillo en los ojos de su hermano mayor. No aparto la mirada de los ojos de Yuuzuki hasta que este asintió.

"Pero la moda es efímera. Este estilo no será popular más tarde", su taciturno hermano declaro como un hecho.

Miki poso de forma arrogante, "una mujer, especialmente una kunoichi sabe cómo adaptarse a cualquier situación. Sin mencionar, que tengo un buen sentido de la moda".

Kisho rió mientras Akemi hizo rodar sus ojos y Yuuzuki suspiró. La musa de los Uchiha junto sus manos para motivarlos, "mejor que comiencen a moverse o no habrá cena o galletas para ustedes".

A la mención de cena, los tres recordaron que sus dos padres llegarían tarde a casa debido a una reunión, de esa forma Miki se había ofrecido a cocinarles, percatándose de que estaban a su merced. Como deseaban que sus padres llegaran temprano.

* * *

Coros de 'otsukaresama deshita' y 'gokurosama' explotaron en una de las salas de reunión mientras el Rokudaime terminaba la reunión trimestral que juntaba al Hokage, el concejo, las mejores oficinas de relaciones, el más alto escalón del ANBU y de la asociación de ninjas médicos. Tranquilamente, pero con su normal rapidez, todos abandonaron la oficina hasta que sólo quedaron Naruto y su secretario.

El rubio deslizó unos cuantos papeles sobre la mesa, "Konohamaru, archívalos en una carpeta común y etiquétalos como lo que son. Luego de eso puedes irte a casa".

El muchacho asintió. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Me quedaré por un rato para responder los asuntos que surgieron durante la reunión."

"Muy bien, tan sólo no te presiones demasiado, Naruto-nii", dijo con tono preocupado. Lejos estaba el trato profesional que practicaban tan sólo para demostrarle que se lo decía como amigo, no como un subordinado.

El Hokage sonrió y respondió de la misma manera poco profesional, "esa debería ser mi línea. Tu eres el que está trabajando tiempo extra últimamente".

El otro simplemente sonrió como respuesta, entonces le deseo las buenas noches al rubio antes de irse.

Media hora después, Naruto caminaba de forma holgazana el camino que lo llevaría a casa. Sus movimientos eran tan suaves como antes, como si no hubiera estado paralizado. Una sonrisa prendió su rostro mientras sentía como Sasuke emergía de la oscuridad y las sombras para unírsele. Como un mudo signo, los dos se quitaron al unisonó los símbolos de su estatus—Naruto su sombrero de Hokage y Sasuke su máscara de porcelana porque sin ellos, eran simplemente una pareja común –. El capitán ANBU puso su máscara dentro de su bolsa de municiones antes de agarrar el sombrero de Hokage, ofreciéndose mudamente a llevarlo por su esposa. Lado a lado caminaron, el torso de sus manos tocándose ligeramente contra la otra.

Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante cuando sintió a Naruto juntar sus manos, el último llenando el vacío entre sus dedos con los suyos.

Levantando su mirada hacia arriba, el rubio dijo, "vayamos al parque más cercano".

"Esto no es una cita, dobe", respondió rápidamente su esposo, aún así no protesto cuando su esposa lo guío hacia el parque de juegos más cercano.

Naruto infantilmente se ubico en el columpio y miro por sobre su hombro, pidiéndole silenciosamente a Sasuke que lo empujara.

"Estoy que lo hago", dijo y continuo apoyado contra uno de los postes que sostenías el columpio. Pero eso fue antes de que el rubio enviara una mirada de cachorro en su dirección. "¿Todavía tienes que usar eso?" pregunto amargamente.

El rubio sonrió. "Sí y aparentemente aún es efectiva", le respondió y su esposo comenzó a empujarlo.

Segundos después, el eco de la risa de Naruto llenó el lugar mientras oscilaba hacia adelante y atrás, acercándose al negro cielo nocturno pero quería estar aún más cerca. "Más, Sasuke, más", demando entre risas con la gentil briza de la noche golpeando su rostro. "¡Más fuerte! Más fuerte, Sasuke".

Las mejillas del moreno enrojecieron con las demandas de su compañero. En su opinión, estaba muy mal el que su dobe dijera cosas como esas mientras se columpiaba, haciéndolo recordar a un Naruto muy sonrojado y falto de aire que demandaba por más. Desviando su mente de su emergente urgencia, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su estómago estaba vacío y decidido hacer algo al respecto, al mismo tiempo que detenía al rubio de ser tan inconsciente y endemoniadamente seductor.

"Vamos, dobe. Cenemos en algún lugar".

"Pensé que esto no era una cita", lo provoco Naruto.

"No lo será si te arrastro conmigo".

"Bastardo". El rubio saltó del tablón mientras alcanzaba la cúspide de su oscilación y el moreno tomo los pasos necesarios para atrapar a su amado en sus brazos y capturar sus labios en un lento, profundo y sensual beso, que dejo al último mareado.

"También te amo, Sasuke-teme", dijo un Naruto sin aliento luego de un tiempo.

* * *

El dedo índice de la mano izquierda de Miki golpeo su mesa de estudio mientras leía sobre plantas medicinales. Cada cierto tiempo, en su escrito más cercano escribía notas y comentarios en los bordes del pergamino.

Cuando golpearon la puerta, ella colocó su lápiz sobre la mesa y se giró justo cuando sus padres ingresaban.

"Bienvenidos a casa", los saludó educadamente, mientras esperaba ser regañada. Observó como sus dos padres se sentaban al borde de su cama.

"Miki, ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que seas autodependiente?" preguntó Naruto. "No puedes confiar siempre en que nosotros, especialmente Kisho, te despierte".

En respuesta, sólo hizo una mueca.

"¿Olvidaste que usar tus técnicas dentro de la casa está prohibido, especialmente las de ataque?" agregó Sasuke.

"Sólo era un juego y no es como si no pudiera esquivarlo. Si no lo hubiese hecho niisan-tachi lo haría".

Ambos hombres sacudieron su cabeza en desaprobación y la chica supo que su castigo sería entregado al final de esta pequeña sesión.

"Y te levantaste esta mañana—"

"Tsuande-sama ya ha discutido eso conmigo," dijo, interrumpiendo a su padre rubio. "Y lo entiendo. Incluso prometo no usar esa clase de ropa hasta que pueda defenderme por mi misma. Cuando eso pase, chichiue, enséñame todo sobre el maquillaje y cosas maduras". Terminó con un malévolo giño.

"¿Maquillaje? ¿Cosas maduras?" repitió Naruto estúpidamente mientras la veía con seriedad. "No sé—" quedándose sin aire cuando su hija se lanzo sobre él y apretó su brazo derecho.

"Oiroke no jutsu. Harem no jutsu. ¡Los hiciste perfectos, porque sabías lo que significaba ser una dama!"

"Oh", respondió elocuentemente. Compartió una mirada semi-preocupada y semi-divertida con Sasuke antes de observar a su hija quien estaba parloteando sobre las cosas que esperaba que su padre le enseñe.

Mirándola, comprendieron que estaba creciendo de forma rápida, haciendo que sus corazones pesaran, y sabían que no tenían otra opción más que aceptarlo, pero ¿Por qué el pensar en tener que dejarla ir parecía tan insoportablemente doloroso?

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

* Nota de yo: El SU del título del capítulo, se refiere al ídolo de MIKI.. (her= su) =P.**

La tipeja que traduce… Siento no haber traducido antes, pero es que entre trabajo, flojera y otros no he tenido tiempo… pero aquí estoy espero que les guste….mmm…

Aclaro las edades, porque se complica la cosa, bueno aquí van…

**Yuuzuki = 14 **

**Akemi = 9**

**Miki = 8 **

**Kisho = 4**

**Nota de yo: **(Algún día me darás mi merecido free talk ¬¬" pingüina endemoniada =Tipeja que traduce).. Niñs vean Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei.. en serio.. 0.0… Es sobre el profesor desesperado, (que lo único que desea es morir) que hasta a cargo de un curso infernal.. (sólo hay una chica normal, a la cual se siente discriminada por serlo). En mi opinión personal, el autor de este manga/anime, le falla pesado… es verdad!!!.. cuando la ven se darán cuenta. Además aparece KIRA y la fusión de Dragon Ball… Adiós.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA TRADUCCION DE ESTE EXCELENTE FIC. **

**Tsunade25:** Para nada, muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y tomarte tu tiempo para comentar… espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Ups, lamento oír eso de tu esposo, en ese caso pido disculpas si de alguna forma te hice sentir mal, u.u , espero que ya estés bien y que tu corazoncito también… ojala te suba el ánimo el capitulo que acabo de traducir… nos leemos.

**o0o0-nina-0o0o: ** Mmmm, si es verdad, la historia en cuanto a cómo transcurre el tiempo es un poco complicada, respondiendo tu pregunta bueno Miki tiene 8 años ya y te crees si te digo que Kisho tiene 4? Espero que te allá dejado conforme con tu pregunta… muchas gracias por el review…

**haneko-chan:** ajajaja, que eres loca XD, ajajaja no puedes mandar a la punta del cerro a la escritora simplemente porque no te gusta la muerte de un personaje, tienes que ver cómo se desarrolla la historia sin él, y si no te gusta, pues bueno, la puedes mandar a la punta del cerro con su fic, =_=U, jejeje no se… tal vez suene un poco arrogante pero, a mi parecer, los fics que están en mis favoritos merecen estarlo porque son para medalla ^^.. Esa es mi opinión al menos, si estas interesada revísalos ^^… muchas gracias por el comentario… espero que te guste el próximo capi…

**Tabe-chan:** XD…jajajaja, muchas gracias supongo…O///O… nopp. Sería incapaz de hacer tal daño, aunque lamento haberme demorado en este capítulo, pero… vacaciones, ustedes saben, trato de hacer tiempo para traducir, pero ya ven ¿no?... no gracias a ti por tomar el tiempo de leer esta traducción… con eso yo ya me doy por realizada…


	40. Chapter 40

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculoà http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Hehehe a diferencia de Wataru, Akemi tiene todo el derecho de ser arrogante ya que sus habilidades están mucho más altas que las de su nivel y parece comprender la dinámica de trabajo en equipo. Akemi aprendió del mejor, ¿Ne, Yuu-chan?**_

Capítulo 40**: Proferir **

Akemi balbuceó una maldición mientras su flama oscilaba y se extinguía. Sin fuerzas, se encontró cayendo hacia atrás y aterrizando sobre el suelo sin mayor gracia.

Levanto su temblorosa mano izquierda hacia el cielo, observando cómo su mano se cerraba alrededor del brillante disco, antes de abrirla para bloquear la resplandeciente luz. Continuaba sin aliento, sus músculos y ojos gritaban de cansancio, pero pensaba que todavía podía hacerlo. Había estado entrenando sin parar por cuatro horas y Yuuzuki se le había unido como hace dos horas.

"Creo que necesitas descansar, Akemi", dijo Yuuzuki, mientras observaba como los ojos de su hermano variaban entre el rojo y negro. "Además, tu técnica ha mejorado. La imagen todavía no es nítida, pero al menos a tomado una perfecta forma".

El más joven simplemente sacudió su cabeza. Todavía no podía hablar de forma correcta debido a que sus pulmones pedían aire. "N-no puedo… yo… todavía… puedo… hacerlo".

"Sí, puedes, pero sólo descansa por un rato".

Y sólo para detener el quemante dolor de sus ojos, los cerró…

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

"Kisho", Sasuke lo llamó, a la vez que llegaba al parque donde los niños jugaban mientras esperaban que sus padres los fueran a buscar.

El niño levantó la vista de su castillo de arena y sonrió. "Otou-san", gritó, moviendo su mano furiosamente.

"Vayamos a casa".

El niño asintió. De la mano caminaron juntos. Camino a casa, por insistencia del niño, el moreno le compró un cono de helado. Una suave sonrisa agració sus labios y su hijo comenzó a lamer el postre.

En una calle en particular, había perros holgazaneando en la mitad de esta, algunos de ellos jugaban, intentando encontrar una pareja para la próxima temporada. Sin embargo, incluso cuando padre e hijo estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos, los perros inmediatamente se dividieron, intentados ser tan invisibles como pudiesen.

"Que perros más buenos", comentó inocentemente él niño, a la vez que alzaba la vista en busca de la aprobación de su padre. Su padre asintió mecánicamente y continúo mirando hacia adelante, pasando por alto el ligero ceño que estropeaba la apariencia del rostro del hombre mayor.

Lástima y culpabilidad se arremolinaban dentro de Sasuke, porque sabía que los perros estaban asustados de su hijo y se preguntaba sí Kisho terminaría como Naruto, siendo odiado y aislado por el poder que tenía. ¿Se sentiría tan solo como su rubio y él se habían sentido durante su niñez? Mientras pensaba en esto, su lado protector pareció intensificarse.

"¿Puedo ir a allí?", Kisho lo sacudió de sus oscuros pensamientos, siguió la dirección que el niño señalaba con su dedo.

La Academia Ninja…

"Esta tarde, nuestros profesores nos llevaron allá y nos la mostraron", le explicó, sin esperar que su padre pelinegro reaccionara. "El lugar parece divertido y quiero aprender lo que los otros están aprendiendo".

Sasuke puso su mano sobre una mota de pelo rubio, "hablaré con tu chichiue sobre esto, ¿Está bien?".

"Está bien. Probablemente conoceré a un montón de amigos igual que Yuuzuki-niichan".

Y el hombre flaqueó mientras caminaba cuando escuchó esa declaración, dicha con tanta esperanza en su voz, y desde lo más hondo de su corazón deseó que su hijo pudiese.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Voluntariamente sus ojos se cerraron con el ataque arrebatador de aire y placentero adormecimiento, mientras Sasuke entraba y salía de su derretido y arqueado cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban fuertemente apretados alrededor de los hombros de su esposo, jalándolo más cerca al mismo tiempo que lo sostenía, a la vez que se mecían al mismo enloquecedor ritmo. Sus talones se clavaban en su espalda dándole la bienvenida dentro de su apretado calor, pidiéndole que metiera todo lo que era, empujando para romperlo y reconstruirlo; para ahogarlo o asfixiarlo.

Sasuke repitió el profundo y gutural gemido de Naruto mientras desesperadamente chocaba contra él, aferrando y sobrecogiendo sus sentidos con el calor del rubio, calidez y necesidad.

Cuando eyacularon al mismo tiempo, su ruptura fue como una explosión que estremeció al mundo y sacudió al Universo. Y entonces hubo un retumbante silencio.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente mientras los efectos secundarios de su pasión lo sacudían hasta lo más hondo de su corazón. Pocos segundos después, se extrajo de Naruto al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un suave beso sobre su frente.

"¡Dios! ¿Sigo vivo?", preguntó Naruto sin aire. Nunca creyó que fuese posible para un hombre sentir tal placer y felicidad sin arder hasta convertirse en una salvaje flama y quemarse hasta morir.

"Dobe", murmuró Sasuke entre risitas, pero él también sentía lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

"¿Qué estabas intentando decir antes de esa agradable interrupción?", preguntó el rubio. La pregunta había arruinado el despreocupado humor, pero le importaba un cuerno. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que debía ser importante el tema que Sasuke quería discutir anteriormente.

"Kisho ya quiere ser matriculado en la academia".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿A los cinco años? ¿No es muy pronto?", pero los dos sabían que no había una edad específica para la academia.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Estaba seguro cuando me lo dijo".

El rubio lo miró, leyendo a través de esa máscara de tranquilidad, sus largos dedos se enroscaron en los oscuros mechones. Su esposo se veía aproblemado, tomándose un tiempo claramente difícil en decidir, a diferencia de él, quien ya había decidido. "Si dependiera de tu decisión todo este asunto, ¿Cuál sería tu decisión?"

"Mi decisión…" repitió el moreno. Una parte de él quería ceder ante los deseos de su hijo, sabiendo que allí crecería y aprendería. Pero la otra parte, la parte protectora de él, estaba en contra. No quería que Kisho pasase por lo que había pasado Naruto— siendo aislado e ignorado por la mayoría de las personas debido a su particularidad —. Pero de nuevo, Kisho no podía ser ignorado, nunca podría ser ignorado porque era un Uchiha y un Uchiha siempre tenía la atención de todos, sin importar que fuese una no deseada. Eso significaba que no sería ignorado, pero definitivamente seria aislado y molestado. Pero, tal vez tuviese la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que fuese su amigo por siempre, así como él había encontrado a Naruto, ¿pero podía dejar a Kisho pasar a través de eso simplemente para que pudiese encontrar a alguien que pudiese aceptar su diferencia?

"¿Sasuke?" lo llamó cautelosamente Naruto cuando su esposo permaneció callado por demasiado tiempo.

"No lo sé, Naruto. Estoy dividido", admitió en un temeroso susurro. "Deseo no haber estado caliente esa vez, entonces, él no hubiese sido concebido en un inapropiado momento y no sería diferente".

El otro hombre frunció el cejo. "No. Sí no fuera por el Kyuubi—", se detuvo cuando un dedo se poso sobre los labios del rubio para cortarlo.

"Si no fuera por el Kyuubi, yo no sería padre".

"Entonces, ni siquiera pronuncies lo que ibas a decir hace un segundo", contestó rudamente. "No es como si hubiésemos planeado hacer el amor ese día. Todo fue espontáneo, justo como hoy. Además, tu no me tomaste o me obligaste, simplemente estaba igual de caliente que tú".

Sasuke apreció la respuesta y lo demostró con un beso.

"Tómate tu tiempo en decidir, Sasuke, y lo que sea que decidas lo seguiré", susurró Naruto.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Unas cuantas horas después, Sasuke continuaba completamente despierto, a diferencia de su esposa quien dormía plácidamente. Silenciosa y calmadamente salió de la cama, sujetó su yukata y fue hacia el cuarto de Kisho. Desde el marco de la puerta, permaneciendo en las sombras, observó dormir a su hijo más pequeño.

_Okaa-san, dime qué hacer._

Pero sólo había silencio así que continuó observándolo, intentando encontrar una respuesta… intentando escoger correctamente para el bienestar de Kisho. Al final, se percató de que sin importar cuánto quisiese proteger a su hijo de las crueldades de la vida, tenía que dejar a Kisho experimentar tanto como pudiese así como agrandar su mundo. Esa era la única forma en que su rubio niño viviese. Creciese.

Cuando regresó a la cama junto a Naruto, el rubio se acurrucó acercándosele. "¿Dónde has estado?" murmuro con sueño, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

"Sólo podemos observarlos y apoyarlos mientras aprenden las lecciones que les da la vida, sólo podemos confortarlos en sus momentos dolorosos", dijo y sintió como su esposo asentía en acuerdo.

"Esa es la parte más dura, pero tenemos que soportarlo. Es la única forma".

Y el moreno no podía evitar estar de acuerdo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

La atmósfera que rodeaba el grupo de Akemi era una mezcla de ansiedad y excitación, mientras eran enviados a una misión B, ya que era el tiempo cuando Konoha estaba más ocupada y los genin competentes eran enviados en misiones B o C sin sus instructores.

El equipo de Akemi se lanzó al suelo y se escondió tras los arbustos, a la vez que sentían a unas cuantas personas acercándoseles rápidamente.

"Parece que llegamos antes o los portadores del expediente rojo ya pasaron", dijo uno de ellos, y los ninjas de Konoha sabían que se referían a ellos. Permanecieron callados, esperando que los cinco tipos se marcharan sin detectar su chakra.

Unos segundos después, los que para ellos fue una eternidad, los hombres se marcharon y ellos suspiraron de alivio. Wataru, su autoproclamado líder, comenzó a diseñar su plan.

"Digirámonos a treinta grados de este punto. Podemos escondernos tras los árboles y planeemos nuestro ataque o escabullámonos de ellos", dijo inteligentemente.

"No", replicó Akemi, con voz silenciosa. "Sería mejor si nos dirigimos hacia el norte".

"Pero es un lugar abierto, podríamos ser golpeados", respondió Ayame.

"Y podríamos defendernos. No habrá ningún lugar para esconderse y hay una gran posibilidad de que ellos no esperen que vayamos por allí". Entonces agregó, "y es mejor que un área lleno de trampas".

Wataru frunció el ceño, "¿Estas implicando que el área que he elegido está llena de trampas?"

El otro niño no pudo evitar sonreír de forma arrogante, "sólo declaro un hecho". En su opinión quien fuera él que quisiera el rollo ya había preparado trampas en los senderos que creían podían utilizar. Y si la dirección de la que venían se tomaba en cuanta, entonces, dos cuadrantes ya habían sido cubiertos por ellos. De esto, Akemi estaba seguro.

Su líder pareció atragantarse de rabia pero logro sisear, "¿asustado de no ser capaz de detectar o contrarrestar las trampas?"

El Uchiha levantó una ceja. Él no lo estaba, pero era obvio que los otros dos lo estaban. Wataru era bueno escondiéndose de las batallas o participando de forma leve, y la idea de involucrarse en una pelea a campo abierto lo aterraba. Ayame, por otro lado, simplemente no quería involucrarse en un combate bajo el destellante calor del sol por el bienestar de su tez y tampoco quería compadecer contra un oponente más fuerte que ella. No quería morir aún.

"¿Qué crees?"

"Entonces es mejor que nos sigas, niño".

"Hey, ¡Esperen!"

Pero los dos ya se habían movido, dejando a un molesto Akemi. Cierto era que él aún era un niño, pero ellos también lo eran. Ellos sólo eran dos años mayor que él. Pero lo que más le molestó fue que Wataru lo hubiese dicho de forma arrogante y condescendiente. No le hubiese importado si Wataru fuese más fuerte que él, o si sus habilidades fueran lo suficiente buenas como para defender su arrogancia pero, diablos, no lo eran.

Dando un suspiro los siguió hacia lo que serían sus tumbas a la vez que deseaba ser asignado a otro grupo. Sabía que su trabajo en equipo era más que pobre y todo por que los dos estaban haciendo un tremendo lío por la diferencia de edades. Se negaban a escuchar sus sugerencias o preguntarle su opinión, por que a sus ojos él todavía era muy joven como para ser tomado en cuenta. Pero Akemi sabía que la edad nunca era relevante en su profesión o en el campo de batalla, y mientras antes los dos se enteraran de eso, mejor para ellos.

Supo sin dudar que, uno o sus dos compañeros hubieran pisado algún hilo oculto, cuando vio algo brillante que se encontraba adelante dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Una maldición voló de sus labios a la vez que reconocía de forma inmediata el objeto lanzado como un kunai, y su reacción fue natural, fluida y tan rápida, que creaba la ilusión de un solo brazo moviéndose.

Sacó uno de sus shurikens desde su bolsa y lo lanzó hacia el kunai de sus enemigos, desviándolo antes de que los otro dos ninjas pudiesen hacer un sonido. El kunai desviado cayó en algún lugar gatillando una explosión que estremeció sus alrededores. Wataru y Ayame parecían enraizados al lugar donde se detuvieron, antes de que la auto-preservación los golpeara. Entendieron que habían cometido un error y ahora estaban dispuestos a escuchar las sugerencias del Uchiha, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Avancen", oyeron decir a Akemi, no, ordenar. Wataru estaba por protestar pero continuó, "¡Nos están encerrando desde atrás!"

Las noticias asustaron aún más a Ayame, haciéndole desear que Chouji-sensei estuviese allí. Él definitivamente aplastaría a sus oponentes al mismo tiempo que los libraría de las trampas con sus no tan sorprendentes pero, sin embargo, efectivas técnicas.

Le escocían las manos a Akemi por abofetear a su compañera, pero no había tiempo para ello, así que logro decir, "Sensei no está aquí. Si quieres vivir, lucha con todo lo que tienes".

Esa declaración pareció despabilar a los dos ninjas. Tragaron y con temblorosas manos sacaron sus kunais. "Ustedes vayan delante de mí. Intentare detenerlos", dijo y vio complacido como los dos asentían con su cabeza en acuerdo, pero eso fue antes de escucharlos discutir. Si sus oponentes no mataban a esos dos, estaba seguro de que él lo haría. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Este no era el momento para actuar como una estúpida pareja.

"Más te vale no alejarte", dijo Ayame, con su sudorosa mano izquierda sosteniendo fuertemente el codo de Wataru.

"¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un cobarde?" respondió el otro de forma molesta a la vez que hacía a un lado su mano, antes de que las perfectas uñas de ella pudiesen clavarse en su piel.

Gira, esquiva, inclínate hacia el lado, salta hacia atrás, patada giratoria, levanta el codo… cada movimiento era fácil, de forma que hacía sentir a Akemi como si bailará. La adrenalina que corría a través de él, la excitación que recorría su corazón era nada en comparación a las peleas de entrenamientos que tenía con sus padres y hermanos, pero seguía siendo buena.

Wataru se inclinó hacia atrás de buena forma para dejar que el shuriken pasase volando. Levantó su pierna izquierda para detener una patada y devolver una. Se movió rápidamente y dejó que su brazo cortara el viento y la garganta de un hombre. Sonrió cuando el hombre cayó muerto al suelo. La pelea fue más fácil de lo que pensaba y su confianza creció. Sus manos formaron sellos e invocó una técnica de fuego básica para contrarrestar la niebla de lluvia que uno de sus oponentes había utilizado. Sabía que el agua se evaporaría, así que se sorprendió cuando las gotas de lluvia atravesaron sus flamas y se integraron a los arboles. ¿Qué?, Wataru quedó con la boca abierta cuando comprendió que no era lluvia si no finas agujas. No podía completar los sellos mientras el hombre continuara usando las mismas técnicas, dejándolo sin tiempo para atacar. Sólo podía esquivar hasta que su espalda chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Se congeló cuando sintió un brazo envuelto alrededor de sus hombros y la afilada punta de un kunai presionada contra su garganta. En ese momento, el nicho de los árboles que vio desde el rabillo de sus ojos parecía más tentador que nunca.

Ayame hizo un clon, pero antes de que pudiese hacer un movimiento, su hermoso clon fue destruido por un hombre con apariencia de pervertido. Hizo otro y el resultado fue el mismo.

"¿Me tomas por un tonto, señorita?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina. "Basta más que eso para matarme".

"Haré lo que sea, sólo para hacer eso", dijo y se movió en su dirección para atacarlo. El hombre lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió flojamente. Sintió su aura asesina, pero sólo le hacía cosquillas. Los hombre que vivían y sobrevivían en lo salvaje nunca temblarían frente a esa cara de la muerte. No era nada comparado a lo que él podía hacer. Se puso serio y dirigió toda su aura asesina sobre ella.

Ayame se detuvo en seco y cayó sobre su trasero, con sus rodillas demasiado débiles para soportarla. Estaba convulsionando y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos de miedo mientras que el hombre comenzaba a acercársele. Se presionó para que pudiera moverse.

"No vengas…" dijo, sus labios temblaban.

Sonrió. Sabía que podía matarla inmediatamente pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no jugaba con sus víctimas. Dio otro paso, disfrutando el miedo que danzaba en sus ojos. Encantador…

"D-d-¡Detente!" gritó.

Akemi giró de golpe su cabeza por sobre sus hombros y dejó que su mirada vagara hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Estaban arrinconados y un ceño surco su atractivo rostro. Odiaba a Wataru y destetaba a la otra, pero eran un equipo y los compañeros se ayudan entre ellos. Wataru quizá fuese un egoísta y una molestia en el culo, y Ayame estuviese más formada para ser modelo, con su profundo interés puesto más en la moda y cosméticos que en los ninjtsus, pero en este momento necesitaban su ayuda. No quería regresar solo a Konoha. No quería que sus padres lloraran, sabiendo que sus hijos habían muerto brutalmente; y más importante, no quería ver la tristeza en los ojos del Rokudaime debido a que dos vidas más habían sido arrebatadas. No, él no quería eso.

Con tales pensamientos arremolinándose en su mente, otro tomoe se agregó en sus ojos, viendo las cosas más claro de lo que un sólo tomoe podía. Pero no lo notó mientras hacia rápidos sellos que había estado ejecutando desde hace tres meses. El sello que había creado.

Todas las acciones se detuvieron a la vez que todos los ojos estaban sobre el ninja más joven de Konoha, mientras vapores rojos comenzaban a elevarse desde su cuerpo, reuniéndose, volando sobre él. Fuera lo que fuese, debía ser fuerte, ya que todo lo que lo rodeaba parecía reaccionar. El aire se arremolino a su alrededor; las hojas crujían mientras algunas de ellas, incluyendo guijarros, se desprendieran siendo arrastrados del remolino provocado por el chakra. Cada cierto tiempo, algunas hojas se encendían y ardían hasta ser cenizas.

Cuando los vapores formaron una perfecta forma elíptica, Akemi abrió sus ojos y la silenciosa pregunta de todos fue respondida cuando el objeto sobre ellos abrió sus alas revelando lo que era—un fénix de fuego—. Y el instante en que sus alas se abrieron por completo, un nuevo color se desparramó a través de todo su cuerpo en brillante luz.

Todos se sorprendieron frente al enorme y elegante fénix plateado con alas de matiz rojo. El fénix observó a su audiencia con fríos ojos negros antes de elevarse y luego dejarse caer hacia su objetivo.

El momento en que el fénix tocaba o rozaba a sus oponentes, ellos inmediatamente ardían en flamas. Ninguno de ellos fue perdonado. Fueron perseguidos y buscados hasta ser ejecutados. Wataru gritó, cuando el borde del ala izquierda del ave rozó su brazo. Pero en vez de ser quemado, todo lo que sintió fue un cálido aire rozándolo. Parecía atónito y notó que, a excepción de sus oponentes, todo lo que tocaba no ardía.

Cuando termino, el fénix desapareció como una cálida neblina, distorsionando el lugar para luego desaparecer.

"Eso fue increíble", dijo inmediatamente Wataru.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso Uchiha?" preguntó casi sin aire Ayame.

Pero sus elogios y preguntas no llegaron a Akemi, quien estaba sorprendido por cómo habían resultado las cosas. Había estado practicando la técnica por tres meses y nunca había resultado a la perfección hasta ahora. El ataque estaba más allá de cualquier palabra y su forma fue perfecta. Era mejor de lo que había soñado. ¿Era esto lo que su otou-san le había dicho sobre fuerza y poder? Miró sus manos y las apretó.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Sasuke y Yuuzuki detuvieron su seria conversación cuando Akemi ingresó danzando al cuarto de estudio más ruidosamente de lo normal. Notaron que sus ojos brillaban con victoria.

"Aniki, debiste verlo", dijo, olvidando por completo decir 'estoy en casa'. "Fue mejor. No quemo nada a parte de los enemigos. La imagen era increíblemente detallada".

"¿Qué no quemo qué?" preguntó Sasuke, completamente perdido y curioso, pero era el único que se sentía de esa forma porque Yuuzuki estaba asintiendo y sonriendo.

"Mi técnica del fénix de llamas", dijo Akemi casi impacientemente, molesto de que haya interrumpido su historia.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sasuke simplemente se inclinó sobre su silla y escucho a Akemi, intentando comprender todo el asunto.

**Continuará…**

La tipeja que traduce…. O sea yo O.O!!!... bueno estoy acá con nueva capítulo traducido... y que tal les parece, les agrado ver la nueva técnica de Akemi, yo ya la puedo ver en mi cabecita O.O… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, disculpen el atraso… pero estoy de vacas… XD…. Eso, tau tau…

Disfruten del capí… ¬¬" ven que Akemi es un amor…. adoro a ese niño… ahora si tau tau

**Nota de yo:** EL ataque me recordó el Patronus en versión fuego.. (Además de que esta es mucho más sublime y majestuosa).. Que imaginación tiene la autora.. ^^..

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**

**Tsunade25:** sip, yo pensé lo mismo… eso no lo sabía ¿tan rápido?... uhhh que inocente mi, siempre eh creído que los primeros en pensar en esas cosas eran las mujeres… y bueno eso ocurre como a los 12 ¿no?... ajajajaj es verdad, es la pareja ideal, se quieren tanto que hasta dan celos… muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, espero este capítulo traducido también sea de tu agrado, nos vemos.

**O0o0-nina-0o0o: **ajajajaj, suele pasar eso con los números… sip, todo a su tiempo… la prisa nunca conduce a nada bueno, jejejeje, pero eso le pasaría aunque tuviese una madre normal… los hermanos siempre son así. Es que Naruto es Naruto… y en cuanto a ese capítulo que esperas, está más que claro que ya está arriba, espero te guste y un millón de gracias por dejar tu comentario…


	41. Chapter 41

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Esta capítulo más bien no tiene razón de ser pero quería escribirlo. Deben perdonas mi estupidez. 8 minutos para Blood+. Esperar es un suplicio.**_

**Capítulo 41: Fragmentos de Amor**

Sasuke rodó hacia el lado en que Naruto descansaba mientras buscaba esa familiar calidez, pero no encontró nada más que aire. Abrió un ojo y descubrió que se encontraba solo en su cama. Miró por la ventana hacia afuera y notó que todavía era de noche. Observó el reloj, notando que todavía era las 4 y algo. ¿De igual forma, dónde estaba su dobe? No podía estar en el CR ya que no había ningún signo que mostrara que estuviera siendo ocupado. Gruñendo incoherencias se estiro y salió de la cama.

No comprendía porque estaba completamente despierto a esta hora cuando su cuerpo había estado adolorido luego de esa misión clase S. Sin darle mucha importancia a eso, caminó de forma mecánica hacia la cocina y notó que las luces estaban encendidas.

Naruto estaba en la cocina, preparando su desayuno más temprano de lo normal. Sabía que cuando el rubio se levantaba temprano para hacer el desayuno significaba que el último se iría a la oficina cerca de las seis para establecer de forma inmediata algún asunto importante.

En vez de anunciar su presencia, Sasuke se inclinó contra la viga de la puerta, oscuros ojos observando de forma intensa al rubio, quien se movía alrededor sumergido en su propio mundo —la cocina de la mansión Uchiha —. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios cuando oyó a Naruto tararear una suave canción.

¿Quién hubiese pensado hace unos cuantos años atrás que él bullicioso y ruidoso Naruto sería un buen esposo? ¿Quién hubiese pensado que se vería sexy en un normal delantal? ¿Quién hubiese pensado que aún ahora los dos seguían profundamente enamorados del otro?

Sí, ellos se habían casado más o menos hacia veinte años atrás y todavía no cambiaba nada entre ellos. Era como si ellos se hubiesen casado hace sólo unos meses, si es que su pasión era alguna indicación. Sus besos siempre parecían nuevos para él, como si fueran su primer beso. ¿Era posible amarse tanto? ¿Esto todavía era amor o era algo más poderoso que eso? ¿Había algo más poderoso que el amor? Y si había ¿Qué era?

Un bullicioso ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto murmurar una maldición antes de recoger el cuchillo del suelo. Mientras lo hacía, el rubio notó su solitaria audiencia.

"¿Estás herido?" dijo Sasuke, antes de que alguna palabra pudiese salir de esos dulces labios.

"Sólo una corte. No es algo que Kyuubi no pueda curar", dijo y a pesar de que el moreno ya lo sabía, sostuvo en alto su dedo herido y le dejó ver la herida que ya estaba cicatrizando.

"Eres un dobe", murmuró de forma cariñosa haciendo que el rubio riese.

"Buenos días también, bastardo. ¿Te desperté?" continuó Naruto a la vez que se giraba y agarraba dos tazas para comenzar a hacer café.

"Tu ausencia en nuestra cama lo hizo," fue la suave respuesta de Sasuke mientras se ponía detrás de él. Pudo oír la suave respiración de su esposa cuando su mano se posó sobre la suya, la que sostenía la máquina de café instantáneo. Hundió su cabeza sobre el otro, dejando caer un beso sobre su hombro. "Yo los prepararé. Simplemente termina de hacer nuestro desayuno".

La mano de Naruto deambuló hasta posesionarse en la nuca del moreno, entonces ladeo su cabeza para darle un dulce beso a Sasuke. Siempre amó sus tiernos espacios matutinos y era una de las cosas que esperaba cuando despertaba.

Unos minutos después, Sasuke llevaba la taza con café de Naruto al otro lado de la cocina. Se inclinó contra el mueble y Naruto irremediablemente se inclinó contra él, la mitad de su cuerpo cubriendo el de Sasuke.

El rubio se agarroto cuando sintió una mano divagar bajo su delantal.

"¿Qué es esa reacción?" dijo un divertido Sasuke.

"Me pregunto si planeas quitarme mis ropas y dejar sólo el delantal."

Él sólo hizo 'hmm' y entonces hubo un suave sonido mientras dejaba su copa sobre el mueble para dejar que su mano se uniese a la otra, haciendo que el rubio se inquietara aún más. "Encantadora sugerencia, pero sería mucho mejor si también te sacara la yukata y del mismo modo dejara el obi".

No tenía que ver a su esposo para saber que se estaba sonrojando. Podía sentir el enganche de su aliento cuando tanteó los bordes de su yukata. "¿Qué opinas, eh?"

"Creo que mientras más viejo, más pervertido te pones". Y cualquiera que fuese la respuesta que Sasuke hubiese decidido fue acallada por un par de provocativos labios.

Entre cocinar y beber café, compartieron calientes y suaves besos, provocadores y breves toques.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Intensos ojos azules siguieron su forma, observando la forma en que su cuerpo se movía agraciadamente, perpetrando en sus recuerdos que le darían fuerza para continuar luchando y de esa forma vivir, en orden de poder ver esa acogedora sonrisa cada vez que regresará a Konoha después de una misión.

La observó porque era la única cosa que podía hacer, porque sabía que no estaba interesada en él. ¿Irónico, no? Que la chica que admiraba, que había llegado a amar, era la que no demostraba interés en él. No lo decía pero sus acciones lo demostraban.

Estaba al tanto que para ella, él simplemente era un amigo y uno de los grandiosos miembros del ANBU. Ella simplemente era una chuunin y siempre le daba el respeto que se merecía como alguien que tenía una posición más elevada. Le frustraba hasta el infinito que la mayoría de sus sonrisas fuesen políticas, exceptuando las veces que se iría de la villa por más de cinco días. Lo enloquecía que ella tuviese inclinarse cada vez que la veía. Quería que lo viese con admiración, adoración y amor, el que siempre veía brillar en los ojos de sus padres cuando se veían. ¿Por qué no lo podía ver más allá de su estatus?

Quería llevarla a cenar o caminar con ella hasta su casa o simplemente pasar tiempo con ella, pero tenía miedo, ya que ya había rechazado ofertas hechas por otros tipos —hombres que eran más confiados que él —.

Suspiró y sujetó su cabeza, perdido sobre qué hacer. Era tan patético. Podía pensar en múltiples ataques y planes con un chasquido de sus dedos, sin importar el estrés que tuviera. Podía salir con técnicas que pateaban traseros. Era un genio cuando se trataba de su profesión pero cuando se trataba de amor… era tan conocedor como un bebe.

Podía pedir sugerencias a sus subordinados pero a juzgar por sus personalidades su ayuda no era la que buscaba. Podía ir con su tío Sai, pero estaba seguro de que el comandante de Raíz simplemente le hablaría de sexo. ¿Cómo podría escuchar tal charla, cuando ni siquiera podía hacer que su amada lo notase de la forma que él quería? Tal vez Jiraiya… sacudió su cabeza. Tampoco podía ir donde Kakashi, ya que los dos le enseñarían como darle un gran orgasmo a la chica, algo que no quería saber en ese momento.

Por más embarazoso que resultase no tenía otra opción. Tenía que hablar con su otousan.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Yuuzuki se movió de forma inquieta en su silla mientras se sentaba frente a su padre en el cuarto de estudio. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada y sus manos estaban firmemente ubicadas sobre su regazo.

Sasuke no sabía que pensar de esta situación pero considerando que Yuuzuki, incluso se había asegurado de proteger el cuarto de los curiosos, debía ser algo serio.

El muchacho abrió la boca para hablar entonces la volvió a cerrar. Respiro profundamente y dijo, "¿Comopuedohacerquelachicaquemegustamenoteyseenamoredemi?"

Sasuke lo miró con la boca abierta, "¿Qué? Hablaste demasiado rápido".

El sonrojado muchacho inhalo nuevamente y repitió, esta vez lenta y tímidamente, "Me gusta esta chica, pero ella sólo me ve de acuerdo a mi estatus y mis logros. Quiero que me note y me quiera también".

El hombre mayor lo miro de forma incómoda y al mismo tiempo avergonzada. No sabía cómo responder esa pregunta. Por lo que él recordaba, las chicas lo amaban a pesar de ser un bastardo, como Naruto siempre le recordaba. Además, él no se había enamorado de una chica y él no tuvo que hacer nada para que Naruto se enamorara de él. Ellos simplemente encajaron inmediatamente como piezas de un puzle. Él abandono Konoha guardando sentimientos por su mejor amigo y cuando regresó, se le propuso. No hubo cortejo a menos que sus entrenamientos y que él lo llamase 'dobe' y 'usuratonkachi' contasen. Estaba seguro que dejar a la chica morada y negra durante un entrenamiento e insultarla no sería algo bueno para Yuuzuki. Eso sólo funciono entre Naruto y él, y estaba orgulloso de admitir eso.

"Lo siento, pero honestamente no sé como deberías hacerlo", dijo excusándose y Yuuzuki pareció hundirse más profundamente en la desesperación. "Pero creo que deberías pasar más tiempo con ella siendo tu mismo. Tienes que hacer que te conozca".

El muchacho podía ver que su otousan también tenía un tiempo difícil. Parecía carecer de seguridad mientras lo aconsejaba.

"Sea lo que sea que hagas, se tú mismo", repitió Sasuke.

Su reunión fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta y la sonriente cara de Naruto apareciendo dentro. "Sasuke, Yuu-chan, a cenar", lo llamó Naruto.

"Tal vez debería decirle", balbuceó Yuuzuki.

Sasuke resopló, "chichiue tampoco tiene idea".

"¿No tengo idea de qué?" repitió el rubio, su mirada paseándose entre dos de sus personas más preciadas.

"Quiero que una chica me note y me quiera de vuelta", Yuuzuki dijo rápidamente pero el rubio lo entendió.

"Está bien…" dijo y se detuvo porque no estaba seguro. Pedirle a tu amada, citas una y otra vez era un gran no, no, basado en su experiencia con Sakura. Miró a Sasuke preguntándose como había hecho que el bastardo se enamorara de él y se percató de que no había hecho nada, sólo fue él mismo. "Sólo sé tú mismo", finalmente logro decir.

"Vez, te lo dije. No tiene ni idea", dijo Sasuke pero sus ojos estaban sobre su dobe quien lo fulminaba con su mirada.

"Como si tú no lo estuvieras", replicó. "No te hice trabajar para llegar a mí".

"Si recuerdo, casi me apaleaste antes de que lograra sostenerte lo suficiente para hacerte mi propuesta", contó.

"Eso no cuenta como cortejo".

Suspirando profundamente y sin prestarle atención a las bromas de sus padres, abandono el cuarto. Sólo debía ser el mismo y deseaba poder encontrar el amor tan cerca y tan fuerte como el de sus padres.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

"¿Qué hay con esa desanimada mirada?" Shouhei, el segundo hijo de Neji y Tenten y el amigo más cercano de Yuuzuki, luego de su primo, Hisayuki, le preguntó, mientras se reunía con él, en el sitio de entrenamiento de los Uchihas. "¿Estás seguro de que estás en condicione de una lucha? Porque hombre, apestaría sí le doy tan fácilmente una paliza al gran Yuuzuki".

Lo miró y sonrió divertido, "chica".

Yuuzuki suspiró, "¿Qué sabrías de ellas? Nunca has amado o te has enamorado de alguien. Estas enfocado sólo a mejorar las técnicas Hyuuga."

"Por supuesto", concordó. Pero era una mentira, pero nadie sabría, ya que había estado mintiendo por casi un año ya. Si la gente supiera, peor, si cinco personas se enteraran de su objeto de devoción, estaría muerto. Y no quería morir… Quería envejecer con ella.

Yuuzuki se levantó y despolvo sus pantalones. "No importa. Muéstrame lo que tienes, Shou."

El otro muchacho sonrió y el joven Uchiha observó cómo sus castaños ojos se desvanecían hasta convertirse en albinos mientras activaba el byakugan.

**Continuará…**

La tipeja que traduce…. Termine, es cierto, hace años que no traducía, y sip este capítulo es cortito y lo sé, pero es que vacaciones son vacaciones, y al final me fui a la playa, luego Salí, etc… bueno espero que comprendan y que les guste este capítulo, a mi me encanta… disculpen la flojera… responderé reviews otro día, mi quiere descansar sus últimos días antes de volver a la u….

**Nota de yo:** mmm.. se hacía raro que la pervert no se dignara a traducir, pero ya la ven aquí, la vena otaku pudo más, además de que el estrés pre-examen de conducir hace maravillas. =)…

Gracias por leer el fic, y desearle buenas vibras a esta tipeja que traduce.

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**

**Tsunade25: **jejejej, exacto…pensé lo mismo cuando leí lo que dijiste, como si los jutsus existieran, O.O ¿Qué que dice el Uchiha de su hijo?… mmm tendrá que verse en los próximos capítulos. Jejeje, espero que este capítulo se te haga tan simpático como a mi… adoro a Yuuzuki, no hay caso… gracias por tu comentario… tau tau

**LovelyDeadGirl: **Sip, a ratos yo tampoco me lo creo, pero bueno aquí estoy, haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo… muchas gracias, espero poder al menos dejar en alto la traducción de este fic, que como tú dices es genial… sino es también uno de mis favoritos… sip, creo que es una experiencia completamente diferente… bueno muchas gracias por pasar y dejarme todos tus buenos deseos… tau tau…

**O0o0-nina-0o0o: **jejeje, dios!!! Es sólo un niño XD!!! No puedes amarlo…sip, completamente de acuerdo, Yuuzuki es y siempre será el primero, mmm, creo que este capítulo dice mucho de lo que está por venir… debes leer atentamente y te darás cuenta de lo que se viene… jejej por algo Akemi es un genio y puede percatarse cuando su equipo apesta o no… jejeje bueno, gracias por tu comentario y espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo.


	42. Chapter 42

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado eran los nombres de los concejeros durante el periodo de Tsunade. Siendo que eso fue hace mucho tiempo y los dos eran viejos ene se entonces, asumí que estaban muertos cuando Naruto se volvió rokudaime. Estoy seguro de que a nadie le importara que los haya matado en mi fic, ¿o sí?**_

_**Capítulo 43: Las creencias de Miki y su desesperado movimiento. No es lo que ustedes creen.**_

**Capítulo 42: Impostor**

Como cualquier niño, Kisho se sentía ansioso en su primer día de clases. No le importaba que todos sus compañeros fueran uno o dos años mayor que él. Lo que lo ponía nervioso era el simple pensamiento de ir a la escuela, pasar la mayor parte del día en ese edificio en vez de su casa o la guardería. Inútilmente intentaba tranquilizar las mariposas que habían allanado su estómago mientras que el consejero de la clase lo llevaba a su curso.

Durante el almuerzo, todos se sorprendieron cuando Kisho sacó su enorme lonchera, envidiándolo más tarde cuando la abrió, dejando ver una comida que hacía correr la baba. Continuaron enviando miradas de reojo a su almuerzo y se preguntaron a donde había ido cuando treinta minutos más tarde la lonchera estaba vacía. ¿Era posible para un niño de cinco años comer un almuerzo hecho para casi tres personas? ¿Qué diablos era él?

La misma pregunta fue repetida cuando después de clases, pasaron su tiempo corriendo por el lugar, jugando y mientras todos estaban jadeando, resoplando y fatigados, Kisho estaba tranquilamente de pie.

"¿No estás cansado?" un chico se atrevió a preguntar.

Kisho lo miró socarronamente. ¿Cansado? ¿Todos sus compañeros eran tan débiles que luego de correr por 35 minutos, quedaban así de cansados? Sacudió su cabeza, "eso no fue nada".

"Eres extraño", balbuceó el chico, y el rubio Uchiha pudo sentir ojos mirándolo de forma extraña. Lo que fuese que esas miradas significaran, no le gustaban. Tal vez no lo comprendiera por completo pero algo le decía que no les agradaba, que no era bienvenido.

Al día siguiente, durante el período de almuerzo el sólo comió un tercio de su almuerzo y compartió el resto con sus compañeros, quienes estaban más que felices de compartir. Durante sus juegos, cuando dos chicos se estrellaron contra el suelo, aclamando que estaban agotados, Kisho, inmediatamente imitó su postura y comenzó a jadear. Los otros lo miraron, pero ahora con aceptación a la vez que se percataban de que Kisho, no era la excepción. Era uno de ellos. El niño había sentido la acogedora aura y sonrió mientras continuó jadeando, ignorando la ligera sensación de ardor en sus pulmones ante las no gratas corrientes de oxígeno.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

"Uwa, Kisho," gritó Naruto, mientras el niño entraba en la cocina, "¡te extrañe!", entonces procedió a sofocar al niño con su abrazo. "¿Cómo estuvo hoy la escuela?", pregunto mientras se apartaba.

"Hice un montón de amigos", respondió orgullosamente el niño y el hombre silbo. "Ne, chichiue, ¿puedes mañana hacerme un almuerzo para 7 personas?"

"No hasta que me des un abrazo".

Entonces Kisho lo abrazó fieramente.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Tanabe, el director de la academia, deslizó una copia del primer informe trimestral de Kisho sobre la mesa y observo cómo sus antiguos compañeros, ahora consejeros de Konoha, lo observaban. Vio sorpresa, decepción y alivio envueltos en conjunto en sus ojos.

"Sus notas muestran que él no es ni el mejor ni el peor de su clase," dijo Ishii luego de un tiempo.

"El Uchiha menor parece normal, ¿cierto?" su compañera Tamura comentó bruscamente.

"Pasando por alto el hecho de que los animales le teman, si, lo es," contesto Tanabe.

"¿Qué dicen sus compañeros de esto?" pregunto el hombre mayor.

"Creen que es genial. Asumen que es su talento".

"¿Qué hay de su desempeño? ¿Su interacción con los otros estudiantes?" pregunto Tamura.

"Está haciendo amigos. Realmente es un niño común a pesar de quienes son sus padres. O para ser más exacto, quien es su chichiue".

"Lo que es desconcertante, porque lo animales le temen y aún así…" se acallo la mujer mayor, confundida. Algo no estaba bien.

"Tal vez, él no puede utilizar todo ese chakra", suplió el presidente.

"No es una amenaza después de todo", murmuró Ishii y recibió una mirada de la única mujer del cuarto. "Estamos a salvo por ahora", agregó.

"No podemos bajar la guardia", Pareció dirigirse a nadie en particular. "Manténnos informado sobre el desarrollo del niño".

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Naruto notó el ceño en el rostro de su esposo. ¿Estaba decepcionado Sasuke de las notas académicas de Kisho? Eso parecía. "Al menos, no es el último".

"Pero podría hacerlo mejor", contesto. Él simplemente lo sabía.

"¿Por qué simplemente no puedes aceptar el hecho de que Kisho no es como tú o Yuuzuki o Akemi?" dijo. No podía mencionar a Miki porque la muchacha no había ido a la academia. Tsunade no quisó que se le ensañaran las lecciones allí, ya que eran sobre asuntos generales. Bajo su tutela, la niña no sólo aprendería eso, sino que también otras cosas que eran importantes en el campo que ella perseguía.

Sasuke suspiró, "Naruto", dijo seriamente, "algo no está bien. Algo lo está reteniendo".

"No, Sasuke. No creo que haya algo. Todavía tiene cinco años, rodeado de niños de dos o tres años mayor que él, por amor de Dios. Dale algo de tiempo para que se ajuste. No puedes esperar que todos tus hijos alcancen tus expectativas".

El moreno permaneció callado. No quería comenzar otra discusión con el rubio, algo que habían estado haciendo últimamente y ya estaba cansado. Archivo el reporte de Kisho en un archivador y lo puso en uno de sus cajones.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

"No, no, no, no", Akemi repetía casi frustradamente a Kisho. Había tomado como su labor el entrenar a su hermano cuando vio su reporte, pero esto había probado ser una tarea bastante difícil. Alguna veces el chico era conducido a casi jalar de sus cabellos o golpear su cabeza contra el objeto más cercano o dar fuertes pisadas de frustración. "¿No te dije que no agarraras tan apretadamente el shuriken?"

"Estoy cansado, niichan", mintió el niño. No estaba realmente cansado pero quería pensar que lo estaba. Después de todo, no quería mejorar demasiado o ser mejor que el resto de sus amigos. Akemi lo miro incrédulamente y luego en aceptación, "definitivamente tenemos que mejorar tu resistencia".

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Sus agudos sentidos le informaron que un objeto fue lanzado en su dirección, pero en vez de moverse de forma inmediata, lo dejo acercársele varias pulgadas antes de moverse. Lentamente. Y que fallara por un pelo.

Saburo rió mientras recogía el borrador. "Tortuga", dijo, "lo lancé como a dos metros de ti, sabes". Entonces agregó arrogantemente, "puedo detectar cualquier objeto que se mueva dentro de tres metros".

Sería puesto en vergüenza si supiera que Kisho podía sin mayor esfuerzo hacer más que eso desde su nacimiento. Podía oír cualquier sonido y oler cualquier esencia dentro de siete metros como radio. Todo el tiempo había pensado que era normal hasta que vio como sus compañeros luchaban para ampliar su rango de detección. Entendiendo esto, decidió pretender aún más.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

"¿Pasó algo en la escuela?", pregunto Sasuke cuando llegó a casa, ignorando la irritada mirada de su esposa.

"No, fue divertida", respondió automáticamente Kisho, antes de continuar su camino desde la sala de estudio a su cuarto.

"Sasuke-"

"No quiero oírlo". Sasuke odiaba el discurso de todo-está-bien de Naruto, así como el rubio odiaba su diálogo de ocurrió-algo-en-la-escuela-no-fue-divertida con su hijo menor.

"No lo estarías oyendo si dejaras de ser tan paranoico", dijo Naruto en voz baja.

"Si tan sólo dejaras de ser tan confiado".

"¿No estás feliz de que inmediatamente hiciera amigos?" _a diferencia mía._

"No, si ellos impiden que sea lo que podría ser", respondió Sasuke, a la vez que lo seguía hacia su cuarto. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, ignorando su urgencia por dar un portazo.

"¿Todavía vez a los amigos como un obstáculo?"

No dignificó aquello con una respuesta.

Pronto, los dos dormían en sus respectivos lados de la cama, llenando el espacio que los separaba con las palabras dichas y no dichas. Esta forma de dormir había estado ocurriendo varias veces últimamente, ya que los dos eran demasiado tercos como para hacer a un lado su opinión y al mismo tiempo eran demasiado obstinados como para dejar de empujar su idea al otro.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Durante el evento anual donde los padres pueden ir a la academia a observar como sus hijos son enseñados y como participan, Sasuke fue quien asistió.

"Kisho-kun no es tan inteligente como tú, ¿No, Sasuke-kun?" la mujer junto a él le comentó con falsa simpatía. "Es natural que los niños saquen algo de su otro padre pero…" se acallo casi en un ronroneo cuando el moreno la miró. La reconoció como una de sus antiguas admiradoras y por la forma en que movía sus pestañas, todavía lo era. La miró airadamente antes de girarse para volcar su atención en la actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Miró y observó la interacción de Kisho con sus amigos y su trato hacia el niño y no encontró nada malo.

Al final, Sasuke se preguntó si Naruto tenía razón sobre que él era un paranoico. No importaba como viese a los chicos que interactuaban con su hijo, Kisho era tratado justamente así que porque… diablos, ¿Cuándo su mundo se volvió tan confuso como el de los adultos? ¿O era más confuso?

Continuará…

La tipeja que traduce…. Termine en un ratito, es que estoy feliz porque me entregaron mi licencia de conducir Yuju!!!!... O.O… bueno ahora tengo licencia para matar todo ok, eso está bien no??...jejeje espero que este capítulo les guste…. U.u… lo traduje rapidito…

**Nota de yo:** Jajajajaja pingüina loca!!.. ya somos dos monos con navaja al volante, cuidado peatones!!.. muajajaja.. En fin, me gusta el sexto sentido maternal de Sasuke (a veces. Me parece él la madre ¬¬").

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**

**haneko-chan:** creo que es el sueño de muchas personas aquel… mantener una relación así de hermosa, jejejeje… sip, pero pienso que el consejo que le dieron sus padres es lejos el mejor, ser simplemente quien es… ahhh… muchas gracias por las buenas vibras… a ver si este capítulo te gusta…

**o0o0-nina-0o0o: **jejeje, si!! Pero este niño es realmente pequeño!!!... O.O..en serio… pobrecito el todavía juega con autitos… o shuriken o lo que sea… a penas y dejo de ir a la guardería… completamente de acuerdo contigo… lo fundamental es ser tu mismo, creo que es el mejor consejo que pudieron dar… o bueno eso es lo que yo pienso.

**alexiel1086: **Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones… eso es cierto... aunque por algo pensó en todo lo que no debía hacer, ¿no? , mm si, relación extraña pero todos se aman… hasta ahora…^^… muchas gracias por el review, y ya actualice!!! O.O…en serio XD….

**tsunade25: **sip, vez que es verdad, el es demasiado nanai… mm, sip… sería doloroso?... a ver qué sucede más adelante y si es el mismo amor que su amigo… jjajaja, como dije encuentro este capítulo bastante simpático… ajajaj, eso creo que da esperanzas a muchas mujeres, el hecho de que aun te puedan amar como si recién fueran novios… ajjajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario… tau tau


	43. Chapter 43

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** En su opinión, ¿es algo extraño hacer el amor cuando están a finales de sus treinta y han estado casado por veinte años o algo por el estilo? **_

_**Tai no sashimi es el plato de brema de mar para celebraciones mientras que el sekihan es el arroz de frijol rojo también para celebraciones.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

**Capítulo 43: Su Labor**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Miki dio un sorbo a su trago de chocolate mientras tomaba su esperado descanso. Cerró sus ojos de dicha cuando el dulce sabor llego a sus papilas gustativas. Luego de un rato, suspiró alegremente, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban. La esencia a café que envolvía el lugar y el sabor de la cocoa siempre le producía lo mismo, luego de hacerla olvidar esas largas horas de estar rodeada por libros, papiros, plantas y sus esencias.

Como parte de su educación y entrenamiento, Tusande enviaba a Miki una vez a la semana al departamento de investigación médica para asistir sus proyectos. Allí ella aprendía, observaba y recordaba. Cualquier conocimiento que ella ganase, intentaba aplicarlo en sus técnicas. Mientras aprenda; mientras ella mejore, no le importaba cuan asombrosos fueran sus proyectos o que tan difíciles fueran sus tareas.

Su pacífico descanso con las otras personas con quienes trabajaba, fue roto cuando Eri se les unió y comenzó a sollozar. A juzgar por la forma en que lloraba, Miki sabía que ella tenía un serio problema. Y problemas era algo que no quería oír en este instante, ya que tenía suficiente con los que tenía de todos los experimentos que no lograban los resultados esperados. Pero por más que quisiera levantarse e irse de allí, no podía porque todos los que estaban en esa mesa esperaban que ella se quedará, escuchara y diera su apoyo, incluso, sólo con su presencia, después de todo ¿Qué concejo puede ofrecer una chica de su edad?

"Ya no está funcionando entre nosotros. Él ya no me ama", escuchó decir a Eri entre sollozos.

Miki sabía de qué y de quién estaba hablando. Todos los que trabajaban en el departamento sabían sobre su romance de cuento de hadas con un miembro del ANBU quien la hizo caer a sus pies y luego de un fugaz noviazgo se casó con ella. A diferencia del final 'y-fueron-felices-por-siempre' de los cuentos, ellos no estaban ni cerca de eso.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" pregunto el dirigente de la investigación.

"Siempre está ocupado con su equipo y sus misiones".

Ahora, ¿Por qué eso le era familiar? Ah… sí, sus padres también estaban siempre ocupados con sus trabajos.

"Parece que su pasión se enfrió. Me está ignorando, te digo".

No sabía que tan apasionados eran sus padres. Pero para ella parecían tener una carencia en aquella área. Actuaban más como amigos que como las parejas que veía en los parques o las parejas que leía en los libros románticos que le prestaban sus amigas. Se tenso cuando una pregunta surgió en su cabeza: _¿Habían concordado en ser amigos ahora?_

"Peleamos mucho ahora".

Miki frunció el ceño. Recientemente sus padres discutían un montón. Peor, la mayoría del tiempo la atmósfera entre ellos era tensa, como si quisieran decir algo hiriente pero se lo guardasen por alguna razón.

Le prestó más atención a Eri, mientras continuaba enumerando otras razones del porque su matrimonio estaba llegando a su fin. Evaluando cada uno de ellos y tachando los que no se aplicaban a sus padres. Se sintió aliviada cuando Eri dejo de hablar y no encontró mayores pruebas de que el matrimonio de sus padres estuviese muerto. Sin embargo, no podía negar que estuviese muriendo. Sabía que tenía que ser salvado y que mejor oportunidad para implementar su plan ¿Qué en su aniversario de boda? Eso significaba que sólo tenía tres días para crear un plan a prueba de tontos.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla cuando se puso de pie.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto alguien cuando noto que Miki había empalidecido.

"Yo, ahh… tengo algo que hacer", contesto la niña rubia antes de marcharse apresuradamente.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

En la mañana, antes de dar sus vueltas rutinarias por cada oficina del edificio de administración, Naruto finalmente se dirigió hacia su oficina. El segundo, uno de los guardias ANBU de turno abrió la puerta para él, una familiar esencia se precipito hacia su nariz. En su escritorio donde los papeles y pergaminos comúnmente se ubicaban había un gran ramo de lavandas — las mismas flores que habían ocupado la mansión Uchiha durante la recepción de su boda —. Incluso, cuando no había ninguna tarjeta en el ramo sabía quién lo había enviado. Se sentó en su silla y observó el regalo por un largo tiempo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

La piel del hombre de las entregas se puso de gallina, mientras se acercaba al cuartel de los ANBU. Si el edificio de administración de Konoha era el símbolo de poder y estabilidad, entonces la infraestructura delante de él era el símbolo de fuerza, secretos y muerte.

La aburrida recepcionista levantó la cabeza cuando el hombre de las entregas entro. El ninja podía sentir la vacilación y cautela del otro, obviamente esperando que saliera un ninja de la nada y lo asesinara. Resoplo ante el ilógico temor y la estupidez del hombre, pero él no era el único. Todo los ciudadanos les temían y todo porque los ANBUS eran los más fuertes, los mejores… lo mejor de lo mejor y también porque la mayoría de las misiones que manejaban y estaban manejando les daba una mala imagen.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" saludo políticamente, lo que el temeroso hombre tomo como 'declara rápido tu negocio y sal de mi vista'.

"Tengo algo para Uchiha-sama", dijo rápidamente, casi masticándolo.

"¿Cuál Uchiha?"

"El capitán".

El arqueo una ceja en sardónico entretenimiento. Parecía que el miedo había comenzado a jugar con su mente.

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en el rostro del pobre hombre cuando noto que el recepcionista lo miraba, según él, airadamente.

"Los dos son capitanes".

Oyendo eso, miro su lista de entrega y repitió una vez más, esta vez con confianza a pesar de su miedo. "Tengo una entrega para Uchiha Sasuke-sama".

El ninja finalmente le hecho una mirada a la entrega. Era una sola rosa roja completamente abierta y entrelazándose en su tallo se encontraba la degradación del rosa hasta el blanco. Quien fuese que enviase eso debía tener gusto por costosos arreglos florales y se abrigaba en la simpleza para darle elegancia, y debía amar bastante a su capitán. Desafortunadamente, igual que cualquier regalo de sus admiradores ese también terminaría en el tacho de la basura a no ser que su esposo estuviera por allí. El Hokage nunca fallaba en recogerlos, para molestia de su capitán, y cuando el rubio se sentía con las ganas, enviaba tarjeta de agradecimientos a quien los enviaba bajo su nombre en vez del de Sasuke. La mayoría de las personas pensaban que era una forma de decirles sutilmente a los admiradores de su esposo que Sasuke ya era de él. Por supuesto que Naruto y sutil no iban mano a mano, pero eso no evitaba que pensaran de esa forma.

"Está asistiendo a una reunión con los otros oficiales en estos momentos", dijo, "déjamelo a mí y yo se lo entregaré lo más pronto posible".

"Necesito entregárselo personalmente porque según mi jefe ese es el deseo del Hokage."

El recepcionista se levanto abruptamente, sorprendiendo al ciudadano. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" pregunto e inmediatamente se fue en busca de Sasuke. A pesar de que el capitán pelinegro no dijese nada, era claramente obvio que Naruto era y siempre sería su primera prioridad, sin importar el tiempo o la situación.

Sasuke miro el ramo. Para los otros no tenía significado más que el de un regalo de aniversario, pero para él era más que eso. La rosa roja venía del pequeño jardín del rubio y el número de los brotes que estaba seguro provenían de la tienda de flores de Yamanaka, representaba los años de su matrimonio. Dejo que su dedo índice se deslizara por los brotes sintiendo su suavidad.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

"Estoy en casa y traigo conmigo Tai no Sashimi," dijo Yuuzuki."

Miki silbo cuando su hermano se lo presento. El arreglo fue perfecto y hermosamente generoso tal como quería que fuese. Las rebanadas de la carne del pescado estaban alineadas entre la cola y la cabeza, y rodeándola, justo en los bordes del plato, había decoraciones de verde y rojo, comibles y no comibles. Estaba contenta de tener un hermano ANBU que dulcemente pagaría todo las cosas que necesitaba para que su plan funcionara. Por supuesto que sus tres hermanos no sabían porque insistía en que sus padres celebraran y celebraran en su casa, y porque ella estaba planeando una cena tan romántica. Yuuzuki y Akemi, pensaban que esto era sospechoso y se habían rehusado a ayudar, haciendo que la niña recurriese a las amenazas. Kisho, por otro lado, no le causo ningún problema ya que eran camaradas y mientras la tarea fuese divertida, él la haría.

Miki intento no pensar en la botella de salsa de ostra en uno de los armarios, con los que coció a fuego lento el rollo de Konbu. Por más que le gustase la idea de vaciar la botella en el pote frente a ella, no lo hizo, porque no quería despertar la lujuria ya que era algo breve, especialmente si era provocado por afrodisíaco, y ella no quería eso. Lo que quería era salvar el matrimonio de sus padres, despertando su amor a través de una romántica cena a las velas.

"Recuérdame, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?" dijo Yuuzuki mientras lavaba los utensilios de la cocina. ¿Debía usar tantos utensilios Miki cuando hacia comida y horneaba un pastel?

"Porque…" se detuvo, mientras cortaba artísticamente el pequeño melón así como su hermana le decía a él. "Si no lo hacemos, ella se aseguraría de que nunca más pudiese comer algo dulce y les pasaría mis fotos de bebé ingenuo a todas mis rabiosas fans".

No teniendo más opción, los dos suspiraron a la vez. ¿Por qué tenían a Miki por hermana? Solía ser tierna e inocente cuando tenía menos de cinco años, pero ya no era así.

"Miki, mira lo que encontré", anunció orgullosamente Kisho, mientras llevaba platos de loza. Viéndolo, Yuuzuki casi dejo caer el pote.

"¿Dónde encontraste eso, Kisho?", preguntó, preocupadamente. Esos eran sólo utilizados durante almuerzos formales en su casa que el Hokage tenía con diplomáticos y líderes de villas en su casa. Aparte de eso, aquellos estaban apilados en algún lugar seguro y Kisho había logrado encontrarlos.

"Encantador", dijo Miki, aplaudiendo sus manos. "Comienza a limpiarlos, sólo para asegurarnos de que estén libres de polvo y entonces puedes poner la mesa".

"¡Espera!" dijo el mayor de los cuatro. "No puedes usar esos. Chichiue se enojará y seremos castigados, no sin mencionar que mi castigo será más pesado que el de ustedes, siendo que yo soy el mayor aquí".

"Deja de ser tan cobarde, niisan", dijo Miki con reproche. "Estoy segura de que no les importará".

"Miki…" dijo su hermano con voz amenazante pero ella lo ignoró y movió su mano hacia Kisho diciéndole que continuase.

"Estoy condenado", balbuceó Yuuzuki a la vez que volvía a lavar la loza.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

"Sasuke-teme", un agudo grito sonó, quebrando por completo el silencio de la noche mientras Sasuke y otros oficiales ANBU salían del edificio. Antes de que el moreno pudiese reaccionar se encontró asimismo rodeado pero no hizo a un lado a Naruto, provocando que Shino dijese, "no comiencen nada hasta que lleguen a un cuarto".

"No se presionen demasiado", agregó Kiba con un guiño.

"Para su información, vamos a celebrar con los niños, ne Sasuke".

"Por supuesto".

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Kisho hizo una carrera desde la ventana hacia el comedor y anunció entre nerviosas y excitadas risas, "ahí vienen".

Miki, sofocó su impulso de chillar, mientras rápidamente le daba los toques finales a las flores de la mesa.

Akemi y Kisho, fueron los primeros en abandonar la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

"Apúrate, Miki", dijo casi impacientemente Yuuzuki.

"Ya voy", respondió. Simplemente se tenía que asegurar de que todo estuviera perfecto. Y cuando se aseguró de que lo estuviera, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Yuuzuki miró la mesa sólo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, aunque no comprendiera porque debía hacer aquello, especialmente cuando Miki ya lo había hecho. Quizás la actitud perfeccionista de su hermana ya se le estaba pegando. Con rápidos sellos de manos, los candelabros sobre la mesa fueron encendidos y silenciosamente cerró la puerta.

"¡Estamos en casa!", anunció Naruto, mientras ingresaban en la casa, la que estaba oscura a pesar de que sus hijos estuviesen en ella, ¿o no lo estaban?

Sasuke también debió sentirse preocupado ya que activó su sharingan y comenzó a mirar su alrededor antes de comenzar a moverse. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, pero el lugar estaba demasiado callado para su gusto. Camino dentro del comedor y pudo ver el danzar de sombras. Camino hasta allá y se detuvo cuando vio la visión frente a él.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Sasuke?", pregunto Naruto, y también se detuvo cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la mesa.

La mesa estaba arreglada solo para dos personas y estaba iluminada por seis velas que olían a rosas. Algunos pétalos de rosas también estaban regados sobre la mesa como decoración.

"Sasuke…" dijo Naruto, conmovido más allá de lo posible y Sasuke sólo pudo asentir mientras se sentía con dificultades para respirar. ¿Esta era la razón porque Miki insistió en celebrar en casa?

Camino hacia la mesa y capto una nota ubicada sobre un lado de la mesa.

_¡Sorpresa! ¿Pensaron que celebraríamos con ustedes? Hahahaha…_

_Yuu-niisan se quedará a dormir en la casa de Hisayuki, mientras que nosotros tres decidimos dormir en la casa de tío Iruka. Tienen el lugar para ustedes solos, así que diviértanse._

_La torta esta en el refrigerador, tienen que sacarla ustedes. A parte de eso, disfruten y ámense una vez más._

—_Miki _

"¿Ámense una vez más?" repitió Naruto. "¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, "probablemente, alguna reflexión romántica. Creo que el que pase mucho tiempo con mujeres mayores que ella, la está afectando en más de una forma". Pero sonreía mientras sostenía una silla para el rubio, "¿Deberíamos?"

En vez de comentar su repentina caballerosidad, Naruto permaneció en silencio y se sentó en la silla. No quería arruinar este momento. Por más que no entendiese el razonamiento de Miki, sabía que la muchacha quería que fuese perfecto. _**Él**_ quería que esta noche fuera perfecta.

Sasuke miró la preparación de la comida. Era grandiosa y se veía deliciosa pero no pudo mantener su mirada y su apetito por mucho tiempo. Estaba más interesado en observar al rubio sentado frente a él. ¿Era por la atmósfera romántica o algo más?

"Debieron planearlo bien", comentó Naruto, mientras deslizaba un bocado de sekihan en su boca. Necesitaba hablar porque estaba nervioso. El silencio alrededor del lugar lo ponía incomodo. El silencio de Sasuke lo ponía nervioso. La mirada de Sasuke lo hacía temblar. "¿Comerás ahora, por favor? No estarán felices si se enteran que no lo hiciste", dijo.

La respuesta de Sasuke fue simplemente el arquear de una ceja y continúo observándolo. Quería esa sonrisa y alegre sol bajo él. Sobre él, abierto a él. Sin ruido alguno apareció al lado del rubio.

Pero eso no sorprendió a Naruto, quien giró su cabeza hacia el lado y observó los oscuros ojos que parecían ardiente fuego negro. Esos ojos guardaban deseo, amor, misterio, secretos y eternidad. Naruto se le acerco para observar mejor. Se preguntaba si estaba dentro del mundo tsukiyomi, donde la eternidad eran segundos en la realidad. En completo trance, levantó sus dedos para rastrear el delicado sendero de la piel de Sasuke. Su boca se movió para susurrar en ahogada seducción, "Sasuke…"

Era un 'te necesito', 'te quiero' y un 'jódeme' enrolladas en una sola palabra: su nombre y Sasuke lo sabía. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra unos suaves y flexibles, antes de capturarlos con los suyos.

Naruto, no sabía cómo o cuando lograron llegar a su cuarto y se desnudaron sobre la cama, pero le importaba un cuerno. Miró a Sasuke quién estaba recostado sobre su lado, sabía que estaba a punto de revivir su luna de miel, y no le importaba.

Sonrió con la misma vergüenza y anticipación que tuvo durante su primera noche. Y tembló de la misma forma cuando Sasuke comenzó a mover sus manos sobre su piel, tocándolo. Todo era un lento ardor pero igual de cálido que cualquier otro.

Realmente era como su primera noche —inexperimentado, inocente, tímido, poderoso, posesivo, rudo y desesperado —. Era locura y gloria enrolladas en uno. Y cuando alcanzaron su climax, era magnifico y revolotearon de vuelta a sus cuerpos.

Naruto cerró sus ojos cuando se poso sobre el pecho de Sasuke, escuchando su errático latir regresando a la normalidad. Una maliciosa sonrisa toco sus labios mientras una idea se le ocurría. Dejo que pasaran unos minutos antes de que sus dedos se movieran astutamente sobre la piel de Sasuke, vagando de forma inconsciente. Sonrió cuando sintió la respiración de su esposo agitarse y dejo que su mano descendiera y descendiera hasta rodear la virilidad de Sasuke. Lo sintió crecer, calentarse y aumentar.

"¿No estamos un poco viejos para hacer el amor?", preguntó Naruto, mientras su boca comenzaba a seguir el camino que su mano había tomado.

"Si es así, ¿Por qué lo estás disfrutando?", preguntó Sasuke, entre jadeos, mientras se sentía más excitado y necesitado. Se sentó de golpe a la vez que Naruto lo atraía a su boca, rodeándolo de humedad y calidez.

Sus ojos se cerraron y Sasuke se encontró respirando con dificultad. Ver a Naruto de esa forma, succionándolo, hacia que el deseo gruñese en sus venas. Se sentía eyacular sólo con la vista de su rubio y no quería que esta pecadora sensación acabase, aún no. Quería arrastrarlo a la eternidad, así que se dejo caer sobre la cama, saboreándolo.

"Dios, Naruto", gimió mientras que el otro comenzaba a tararear, creando vibraciones estimuladoras. No podía evitar que sus caderas se moviesen. Sus manos descendieron y sostuvieron la cabeza, manteniéndola quieta y sus arremetidas se hicieron desiguales y desesperadas. Abrió aun mas sus piernas, jalando a Naruto más cerca… más cerca, hasta que su visión ardió con los colores del arcoíris antes de que la blancura lo cubriera.

Naruto tragó todo lo que pudo. A pesar de que este fuese el segundo orgasmo de Sasuke aún así había eyaculado bastante. ¿Se había preparado Sasuke, como él lo había hecho?

Se cernió sobre su marido y respondió la pregunta casi olvidada, "porque lo estoy haciendo con Sasuke". La pintura que presentaba hacia que Sasuke viera deseo. Su rostro estaba cubierto por gotas de sudor, había gotas de la esencia de Sasuke, mientras el rosa pintaba sus mejillas y saliva y semen escurrían por la esquina de su boca. Si eso no era suficiente, estaba lamiendo sus dedos cubiertos de semen. Era tan jódible, que Sasuke pensó que sería maldito si no hacia algo al respecto.

Se hecho sobre Naruto y lo besó con fuerza. El rubio le respondió y se le acerco para rozar su erección contra la de Sasuke. Esto ya no era un lento ardor. Rayos de placer explotaron en los lugares que las manos y boca de Sasuke presionaron. Naruto gimió profundamente, mientras la maliciosa boca agasajaba sus pezones, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos.

Flotaba en la oscura superficie de pasión y olas de lujuria lo golpeaban mientras Sasuke, expertamente asolaba su cuerpo y vio un brillo de puro placer mientras el pelinegro le daba a su erección una larga lamida desde la punta a la base.

"Más", demandó. Quería ser devorado por la familiar locura que Sasuke siempre creaba entre ellos. Abrió sus piernas para acomodar a Sasuke, levantó sus caderas mientras sentía la punta de su extremidad. Grito de placer cuando se lleno hasta rebosar a la vez que Sasuke y él se derretían en un perfecto círculo de deseo y placer.

Se sentó en el muslo de Sasuke, su trasero se presiono íntimamente contra Sasuke. Lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que Sasuke se inclinaba hacia él para hacerle otra marca. Sus manos vagaron a su alrededor ubicándose sobre las motas de cabello negro, jalándolo, preguntándole silenciosamente que succionara más profundamente.

"Sasuke, tómame ahora", susurró entre los mordiscos de su oreja.

Mudo, Sasuke lo empujó en cuatro y se arrodillo junto a él. Salió por completo de él, cambio su ángulo y se cerró de golpe, tocando ese manojo de nervios erógenos que hacían gritar ruidosamente a Naruto.

Incapaz de impedir que los sonidos salieran de su boca, presionó su rostro contra la cama, levantando sin intención sus caderas.

"No sostengas los sonidos, Naruto. Son míos. Los merezco", dijo Sasuke con voz ronca, intentando luchar contra el placer que se aferraba a él. Continuó con su ritmo hasta que Naruto gritó para que lo amase más profunda, fuerte y rápidamente.

"Sasuke-nnn… Sasuke… nnghh", quería decir algo, pero esas eran las únicas palabras que su mente repleta de lujuria podía decir. Cálido líquido se estaba reuniendo rápidamente en su estómago, elevándose hasta llenarlo. Se sentía como si se estuviera evaporando hasta convertirse en niebla mientras ola tras ola de placer chocaba contra él. Se sentía sacudido. Se movió más fuerte, jalando más profundamente la extremidad de Sasuke, queriendo llevar a su esposo donde él estaba siendo llevado.

"Naruto", balbuceó Sasuke, mientras rozaba sus labios contra su espalda cubierta de sudor, marcándola con sus dientes. Ahora sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, dejando ir todo hasta moverse por puro instinto.

Los dos gritaron cuando alcanzaron su máximo, mientras todo lo que hacían los sumergía y quemaba dentro y fuera de ellos.

Cuando descansaron lo suficiente, decidieron tomar una ducha, donde Naruto descubrió como era ser violado tranquilamente bajo la caliente lluvia de la ducha. Estaba más allá de las palabras.

Cuando pensaron quela pasión se había calmado, regresaron al comedor. Antes de que pudiesen tocar su cena, Sasuke había empujado a Naruto sobre la mesa y lo había desvalijado dulcemente. Naruto no podía decir 'no'. Incluso, si pudiese no lo haría. Quería a Sasuke. Lo necesitaba. Siempre.

En venganza, el último empujó al otro sobre la silla, sentándose ahorcajadas de él y mostrándole cuan habilidosa su boca y sus manos eran, y como su cuerpo podía ser el perfecto juguete sexual del mundo. Para Sasuke, era porque lo amaba. Por siempre.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Eran casi las 12 cuando los hermanos Uchiha llegaron a casa al día siguiente.

"Bienvenidos a casa", dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban hacia el living. Justo entonces se les unió Naruto. Los agudos y observadores ojos de Miki miraron a sus padres y no encontraron ningún cambio en ellos. ¿Dónde falló su plan? ¿Hubiese sido mejor si hubiese usado la salsa de ostra? ¿Dónde se equivocó?

A pesar de su agudeza y exposición a cosas románticas ligeramente maduras, todavía era ingenua. Si tan sólo pudiese ver los chupones y las mordidas que alumbraban los hombros, pecho, muslos de Naruto, ella hubiese saltado de alegría.

"Debió ser entretenido sin nosotros, ¿ne?", preguntó inocentemente.

"No", contesto Sasuke. "Sólo hablamos, comimos su deliciosa comida y dormimos". No era una mentira. Sólo olvido los detalles que Miki quería oír con tantas ganas.

"Ustedes son aburridos", murmuró, dividida entre estar disgustada o frustrada.

"Estas leyendo demasiadas novelas románticas", declaro Akemi.

_Eres demasiado ingenuo,_ pensó Yuuzuki. Bueno, el igual lo hubiese creído si Jiraiya no lo hubiese llenado con nuevas cosas que sus padres hacían. Había sido una información no requerida y lo había hecho gritar y huir lejos de Jiraiya.

"Por lo que hicieron, Otousan y yo decidimos hacer lo que sea que ustedes quieran hacer —comprar, entrenar… lo que sea —."

Ellos sonrieron.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0**

Se sacudió sobre la cama, intentando ignorar la disconformidad provocada por su seca garganta. Incapaz de continuar soportándolo, salió de su cama.

Cuando estaba por tomar el pasillo que la llevaría a la cocina, notó la tira de luz desde el cuarto de sus padres fluyendo a través del corredor y podía oír acalladas voces hablando sobre trabajo. Frunciendo el ceño, cambio su dirección. Culpablemente, hecho una ojeada a la grieta entre la puerta y la muralla. Vio a Naruto sentado al borde de la cama mientras secaba con una toalla el pelo de Sasuke. Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba sentado en el suelo y entre las piernas mientras sus brazos estaban enrollados sobre los muslos del rubio. Se veían íntimamente a pesar de su asunto. Miki recordó la respuesta de su otousan a su inocente pero insistente pregunta de que era Naruto para él.

_Mi mejor amigo._

Y sin duda lo eran.

_Mi rival._

Cualquiera fuese la respuesta que su chichiue se inclinó a darle a su otousan, al último no le gusto porque agarro y empujó al otro hacia delante.

"Eso duele bastardo", dijo Naruto, luego de aterrizar en el suelo. Intento asujetar a Sasuke, pero él ya se había movido lejos de su alcance. Naruto se levantó y miro airadamente al hombre que sonreía arrogantemente.

"Pagaras por eso".

"Esa ya es una amenaza demasiado vieja, dobe, y aun así no me has hecho hacerlo".

"Hasta ahora".

Sasuke arrogantemente extendió sus brazos en una burlona rendición. "Adelante. Estoy desarmado y no me resistiré".

_Mi todo._

Naruto se movió hacia él, pero en vez de golpear al otro hombre, como esperaba la niña, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de Sasuke y levantó la vista para decirle, "desarmado y dispuesto, ¿eh? Tentador".

Sasuke resopló.

De pie, cerca de la ventana, estaba la suave luz de la luna, filtrándose a través de ella y bañándolos, los dos de pie, mirando al otro mientras los brazos de Sasuke rodeaban su presa y depredador.

Miki observó emocionada y con regocijo como dos siluetas perfiladas por la luz de la luna se conectaban y las dos sombras se volvían una. Observando la romántica escena, como su otousan sostenía a su chichiue y como se estaban besando, se percató de que era estúpida. Contraria a su creencia, no había ninguna amenaza y su matrimonio no estaba muriendo.

Por más que quisiese continuar observando, estaba consciente de que se estaba metiendo en un momento privado, así que con pura voluntad quito la mirada de sus padres y se alejo.

Lenta pero claramente ella estaba llegando a comprender la relación de Sasuke y Naruto. No podían ser juzgados utilizando el criterio aplicable a otras parejas porque ellos bajo ningún caso eran ordinarios. Su amor se había derivado de la rivalidad y amistad y se deterioro con el abandono, la traición y dolor. Su relación había cambiado a algo más maravilloso al mismo tiempo reteniendo su antigua forma y por eso aún siendo pareja, ellos seguían siendo rivales y mejores amigos.

**Continuará…**

La tipeja que traduce…. Termine otro capítulo, no hay mucho que decir… sólo que espero que les guste, e alguna forma este capítulo se me hizo complicado para traducir… pero bueno, espero haber salido lo mas victoriosa posible… solo eso, espero que les guste…porque lo hice con mucho esfuerzo para todos lo que lo leen, ahh si antes de que se me olvide, un millón de disculpas a quienes mis respuestas no se pueden leer, pero es que… TT-TT por alguna razón la página no deja que se vean mis respuestas…solo eso….tau tau

**Nota de yo:** Sólo debo decir… BeZo y roSe… xD.. jajajajaja Pingüina pervertida, me da risa editar tu fic, siempre descubro palabras nuevas ^^…  
Que lindo el capítulo TT^TT… que linda es Miki, pero algo exagerada.. me recuerda a cierta personita que traduce ¬¬"..en fin.

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	44. Chapter 44

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Hmm… ¿Qué puedo decir? Las migrañas me detienen de pensar y apenas pude editar este capítulo, así que disculpen si hay más errores que en los anteriores capítulos.**_

**O.o O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

**Capítulo 44: Abrazando el Pasado**

**O.o O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

_Lenta y confortablemente emergió desde las profundidades de su sueño hasta la superficie de su conciencia. Se estiró flojamente, dándole a su madre tiempo de sobra para que preparara una comida especial. Para cuando bajara al comedor, todo estaría listo y su madre lo saludaría con un 'feliz cumpleaños', su aniki también estaría allí para entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños. La única persona que no estaría allí sería su padre. Para su otousan, su cumpleaños no era importante… nunca tan importante como el de Itachi. Todavía se sentía perturbado y desilusionado por esto, pero su aniki y okasan lo compensarían. Siempre._

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke", Mikoto e Itachi, lo saludaron en conjunto en el instante que el Uchiha más joven se les unió. Su madre estaba sonriendo y su hermano, a pesar de que su rostro fuera impávido, sus ojos estaban cariñosamente suaves._

_La sonrisa de Sasuke, se enancho mientras Itachi le entregaba un regalo. No sabía lo que había adentro, porque siempre era una sorpresa. Todo lo que sabía era que como cualquiera de sus regalos, era útil y necesitado. Itachi sabía lo que quería, necesitaba y gustaba, y se sentía especial._

Con toda intención Sasuke se despertó de su sueño como si fuera una pesadilla en vez de uno de los recuerdos que solía querer. Había enterrado todos los recuerdos de Itachi en los cuartos más profundos de su mente, y se escaparían y manifestarían en sus sueños, sólo una vez al año —el cumpleaños de Itachi—, y los odiaba tanto como odiaba a aquel hombre. Incluso, si había matado a Itachi y había revivido su clan con su Naruto, el odio y la rabia continuaban en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Fue a la cocina a coger algo para desayunar antes de irse a entrenar. No había ninguna forma en este mundo de que el pasara el resto del día dentro de la casa que estaba plagada de recuerdos del traidor. Además, necesitaba irse antes de que los brillantes colores de felicidad que su familia y él crearon fuesen hechos a un lado por la amargura del pasado que atormentaban al lugar.

**O.o O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

Sasuke gruño de frustración a la vez que aceptaba finalmente que su cuerpo no estaba interesado en entrenar y cooperaba sólo a medias con su mente. Agarró sus cosas y decidió visitar las tumbas de sus familiares. En su camino, compró un ramo de flores y una botella de sake, la que vertería sobre la lápida más grande, donde el símbolo Uchiha y el nombre de todos los miembros del clan Uchiha, que habían perecido se encontraban grabados.

Hipnotizado, observó como el líquido brillaba bajo la luz del sol mientras se derramaba por la lápida de mármol, mojándola. Miró sin parpadear hasta que sus ojos ardieron y se humedecieron. Corrió la vista y accidentalmente cayó sobre el lugar que había estado evitando como si fuera una plaga.

En la esquina más lejana de la necrópolis de Konoha y completamente oculta a la vista se encontraba una tumba. No había epitafio que diera información sobre el hombre enterrado. Sólo había una piedra común como marca. Toda esa imagen daba la impresión de que el hombre allí enterrado fue un forastero, un vagabundo o quizás ¿un paria?

Sasuke, no era conocido por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y aún así se dejo arrastrar hasta ese lugar. Parado allí, el recuerdo de su última reunión con el traidor regreso a él, no como un flash sino que como un todo, escena tras escena.

_Sasuke trago todas sus lágrimas de frustración y miedo mientras pasaba uno y otro árbol, aumentando su velocidad. Sentía como si no importase cuanto chakra aplicase sobre sus piernas para incrementar su velocidad, no era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente, porque cada segundo era precioso para él. Cada segundo del reloj significaba la vida o muerte de Naruto. Su ser más preciado. Su amor secreto._

_No había obtenido los detalles de cómo Naruto había sido secuestrado por el Akatsuki, ya que al segundo que lo había oído, él desaparecido inmediatamente de la oficina de Tsunade, abandonando al resto del equipo de rescate. No podía quedarse a oír, no cuando el Akatsuki, lo que significaba Itachi, lo que a su vez significaba muerte._

_Llegó a un claro en algún lugar olvidado por Dios y se detuvo cuando la espalda del traidor se le hizo visible._

_Itachi se giró para apreciar al miembro restante de su familia. Sonrió de forma arrogante mientras notaba el asustado y furioso ceño de su rostro. Se preguntaba cuan profundo se haría ese ceño si viera a Naruto._

"_Él es hermoso, incluso, cuando está atado y mentalmente exhausto, ¿ne?", dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Naruto._

_Sasuke, cautelosamente movió su mirada y vio a Naruto. El rubio estaba atado a una ancha rama por sus muñecas, con el delgado cable clavándose en su piel. Debió luchar mucho ya que había rastros de sangre seca por el lugar y sus alrededores. Peor, su rostro tenía los rastros de alguien que había experimentado el mangenkyou sharingan._

"_Un crío tan impresionante. A sido el único que ha enfrentado al mangenkyou sharingan por tanto tiempo", continuó Itachi. A juzgar por la inflexión de su tono, ciertamente disfruto infligiéndole dolor al rubio jinchuuriki. ¡Ese sádico traidor imbécil!_

"_Si quieres vengar a tu inútil clan, hazlo ahora porque no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar tus estúpidos juegos. Necesito llevarlo a nuestra escondite"._

"_Como si fuera a dejarte", respondió Sasuke. No, no podía. Definitivamente no dejaría que Itachi se llevará su única luz restante. Nunca._

_Itachi sonrió socarronamente._

_En un parpadear de ojos, Sasuke se desvaneció de su punto y apareció frente al Uchiha mayor con un ataque hecho y derecho. Y entonces ellos, simplemente eran un borroso viento negro que chocaba salvajemente, separándose y persiguiéndose brevemente. De vez en cuando, gotas de sangre salía de ellos manchando el suelo con su animosidad, rabia y dolor. Sus sharingans ardían, mientras los tomoes se arremolinaban en un controlado frenesí. Los dos intentaban leer los movimientos del otro e intentaban estar un paso delante de otro._

_Para Sasuke, todas las cosas que había aprendido de sus pasadas batallas, peleas, combates y entrenamientos eran sólo para este momento. Este choque no era para vengar sólo su clan, sino que también, para salvar a la única persona que le dio otro significado, aparte del de venganza, a su existencia._

_En su regocijo provocado por esta confrontación, sus alrededores se borraron en la oscuridad y la nada, hasta que únicamente eran ellos dos, sus habilidades, sus técnicas y los lazos que los unía y separaba._

_Y entonces, Sasuke, se encontró en un paisaje pintado y cubierto por diferentes tonos de rojo. En el centro de todo estaba el cuerpo de Naruto. Sacudió hasta lo más profundo de su corazón ver el cuerpo del rubio descomponerse y pudrirse pero, incluso entonces, los atormentados y acusadores ojos azules, estaban fijos en él. Sabía que era una ilusión y que iba a empeorar hasta dejarlo sin nervios. Tenía que liberarse antes de que eso ocurriese. Sin dudarlo, hundió el kunai sobre su muslo, torciéndolo y luego retirándolo. En un segundo, regreso a la realidad y salto lejos de __**ese**__ hombre._

_En su interior, Itachi se veía sorprendido de que Sasuke, hubiese escapado de su ilusión sin mayor esfuerzo y sin estremecerse mayormente. Sin embargo, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que no debería estarlo, porque Sasuke, ya no era el niño de ocho años que buscaba la atención y aprobación de su padre. Había crecido para convertirse en una fuerza a tomar en cuenta, con la excepción de que era demasiado tarde y no era nada comparado a lo que su otouto hubiese logrado, si hubiese terminado el entrenamiento de su otousan._

_Una pequeña parte de Itachi, estaba celoso de la atención de Sasuke, o la falta de esta. Algunas veces sus pensamientos vagarían sobre las líneas de que tal si. Si él hubiese tenido la clase de atención que su hermano tenía, sería más fuerte de lo que era y buscaría poder y fuerza en vez de la aprobación de alguien. Estaba seguro de que haría eso en vez de ponerse la máscara de un digno heredero Uchiha y ponerse asimismo en molde contenedor de los intereses e ideales del clan hasta que se sintiese inquieto y repugnado._

_El profundo y casi inaudible gemido de Naruto rompió el tenso e impregnado silencio que envolvía a los hermanos. Sasuke, se movió hacia el rubio entonces torció su cuerpo mientras lo alcanzaban tres kunais. Uno de ellos roso su mejilla. Pensó que el traidor era insultado con esta acción hasta que vio los socarrones ojos del otro hombre._

"_Todavía eres débil, ya veo", comentó desilusionado, Itachi. _

"_Porque te estás llevando mi fuerza", respondió Sasuke, lo que provocó que el Uchiha mayor arqueara una ceja. ¿Era su hermano así de cursi?_

"_¡Ridículo! Simplemente estás dependiendo terriblemente de alguien"._

"_Me dijiste que me volviese más fuerte para poder matarte. Bueno, ¡te mostrare la fuerza que he logrado!"_

_Y entonces el mundo sangro rojo, mientras los dos hermanos se mezclaron una vez más como fuerzas colisionantes, siempre empujando y nunca cediendo._

_Cuando sus chakras alcanzaron los niveles más bajos, recurrieron al taijutsu. Pero sus ataques y bloqueos ya no eran tan poderosos como antes. Estaban cerca de ser flojos, sin embargo, no podían detenerse, ya que tal hecho significaría la derrota y muerte. La única cosa que los detenía de renunciar era el orgullo de Itachi y la determinación de Sasuke._

_En la hora más oscura de la determinación, algo llegó a Sasuke como un faro de luz. Era ahora o nunca. No tenía tiempo para prestarle atención al dolor mientras el kunai de Itachi se ensartaba en su costado izquierdo. No tenía tiempo, porque estaba sujetando firmemente los hombros de Itachi mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda para dar una patada. Detrás de su pierna en movimiento, su otra mano se movió y hundió el kunai en el pecho del traidor._

_Tomó al hombre mayor por sorpresa, nunca entendiendo que la patada era una entretención hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sangre resbaló por su boca, goteando en el suelo._

"_Esta es tu fuerza, ¿eh? Probablemente me he puesto débil", comentó Itachi, entre espasmos con sangre. Con voz decepcionada continuo, "eres estúpido por enamorarte de alguien que nunca regresará tus sentimientos"._

_El joven Uchiha sacudió más su cabeza para sacudir el vértigo, que para negar esa declaración. "Soy feliz con permanecer a su lado", respondió._

_Casi vacíos los ojos oscuros, lo observaron sabiamente, "incluso, si tú dices eso, nunca estarás satisfecho. Nunca"._

_Sasuke, odiaba el carácter definitivo en aquella malévola voz y odiaba aún más que lo dijese cuando no sabía nada de él. "¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!"_

_¿Por qué estaba hablando de su vida amorosa de todas formas? ¿Estaba Itachi intentando compensarlo por todos esos años de ausencia como su aniki? Ni por si acaso. ¿O había allí? A pesar de sus dudas, una pequeña parte de él estaba disfrutando la familiar y al mismo tiempo extraña conversación fraternal entre ellos._

"_Eres predecible y estúpido de esa forma", respondió Itachi, de manera casi cariñosa y empujó la cabeza de Sasuke como solía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Y entonces comenzó a caer hacia Sasuke, de quien sus brazos se movieron impulsivamente para atraparlo. Con su boca presionada cerca del oído de su hermano, susurro, "gracias por terminar todo esto, otouto"._

_Sasuke, cayó al suelo llevándose a Itachi con él. Lo recostó sobre el suelo y observó su cuerpo. Se sentía confundido. No sólo Itachi lo llamo 'otouto' en vez de 'orokana otouto', le agradeció. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Se había cansado Itachi de su vida? O había querido decir —…_

"_Sasuke…" dijo la voz de Naruto tras él. Movió su cabeza alrededor, sorprendido._

_Naruto, logro soltarse de sus ataduras y él estaba arrodillado frente a su querida persona, tocándolo para asegurarse de que estaba vivo. La colisión de los hermanos que había visto lo había perturbado más de que la ilusión que le dio Itachi._

_Al otro ninja no le hubiese importado si hubiese sangrado hasta morir, mientras su amor lo estuviese tocando y mientras pudiese sentir su calidez. Mientras él se deslizaba hacia otro lugar, Sasuke estaba por preguntarle a Naruto si podía morir con él, en ese momento en el que el rubio se inclino hacia él._

_Con sus labios ligeramente rozaron su oreja, Naruto susurró, "no me dejes de nuevo, Sasuke". Era tanto un ruego como una orden. Y Sasuke se obligó a abrir sus ojos y aferrarse a los últimos fragmentos de su conciencia. _

_Cuando el equipo de rescate, compuesto por el resto de los rookie nine, el equipo de Gai y un hunter ninja, encontraron a los dos ninjas recostados sobre el otro frente al cadáver de Itachi. Incluso, cuando Sakura atendido las heridas de Sasuke, no soltó la mano de Naruto. Su agarre se apretó aún más cuando observó al ninja hunter quemar el cadáver de Itachi. Finalmente, se había terminado. Él no sabía si sentirse triste o contento con la conclusión, pero al menos, podía comenzar un nuevo capítulo en su vida._

_Comenzar…_

_Miró a Naruto quien le dio una sonrisa y se percato de que Itachi tenía razón todo el tiempo —amar silenciosamente a Naruto no lo satisfacería —. Querría más; querría todo del sol hasta que no fuera nada más que desparramadas cenizas._

"_¿Sasuke?" dijo Kakashi mientras ubicaba su mano sobre su hombro, "regresemos a Konoha"._

"_Quiero sus cenizas", logró decir antes de caer a los brazos del olvido, soñando de como ahora Konoha tomaba la forma de Naruto en vez de la simple villa de la que venía. _

Sasuke se agachó y acarició el suelo, "también estoy terminando todo esto".

**O.o O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

Siempre era raro para Naruto llegar más temprano que sus hijos, así que no estaba acostumbrado a encontrar la casa silenciosa y vacía. De una forma lo asustaba un poco. En su camino hacia la cocina, por la esquina de sus ojos, vio a Sasuke en el cuarto donde se encontraba el altar familiar. Mientras se acercaba al lugar, pudo oler las ráfagas de la combustión de los inciensos. Su mirada voló hasta el altar y se detuvo.

En vez de ver cuatro delgados bloques de madera que tenían los nombres de los padres de Sasuke y los suyos, vio otro más y en él, el nombre de Itachi. No sólo eso, colgada en la muralla junto a las fotos de sus padres estaba la de Itachi, no como el traidor, sino que como un cariñoso hermano.

Conociendo a Sasuke, sabía que había una razón para eso. Además, no le importaba que Itachi ahora tuviese un lugar en el altar, no porque, Sasuke al ser la cabeza de la familia tuviese la última palabra, sino porque no podía negar que Itachi, había sido un buen hermano quien había intentado llenar el vació causado por la ausencia de Fugaku en la vida de Sasuke.

Sonrió mientras veía brevemente a su esposo, quien dormía pacíficamente a pesar de estar sentado contra la pared en una incómoda posición, en opinión de Naruto. No queriendo molestar a su esposo, lentamente camino hacia la puerta. Mientras lo pasaba, la mano de Sasuke sostuvo su muñeca.

"Espero que no te moleste el que yo —"

"No me molesta", dijo Naruto. Pensaba que era justo para Itachi regresar a sus raíces.

Sasuke abrió su boca para hablar, para hacer que el rubio comprendiera que esta era la única forma de terminar lo que Itachi había comenzado. Era su responsabilidad como hijo y como hermano traerlo de regresa a sus padres, así como era su obligación como sobreviviente buscar la venganza. Lo consideraba como el mejor de los métodos para borrar el odio y rencor que permanecía en él. Sin importar en que se había convertido Itachi, los lazos que los unían eran imborrables. Al traerlo a casa, Sasuke lentamente estaba abrazando todo lo de Itachi. Seguro, el niño de ocho años en él todavía no comprendía todo lo que había ocurrido en ese entonces, pero era lo suficiente hombre como para aceptar lo que no podía ser cambiado; para aceptar y abrazar su sangriento pasado.

"Aniki…" se detuvo. Se sentía extrañamente bien llamarlo de esa forma en vez de 'ese hombre'. 'traidor', 'imbécil' o 'Itachi'.

"No tienes que explicar nada", dijo Naruto y presiono sus labios contra la frente del otro hombre.

"Hn". Entonces Sasuke, se quedo dormido otra vez.

_Sasuke se sentó sobre el genkan esperando pacientemente mientras una ligera mueca se formaba en su rostro. Se preguntaba si sus planes para hoy se harían cuando la puerta del frente se abrió. Parado en la puerta con su espalda hacia el agonizante sol, su silueta siendo iluminada por luz estaba su aniki._

"_Estoy en casa, Sasuke", Itachi, dijo con su voz normalmente silenciosa._

_El joven Uchiha sonreía de oreja a oreja._

"_Bienvenido a casa, aniki"._

_Naruto sonrió suavemente cuando escuchó el suave susurro de bienvenida que escapaba de los labios de su dormido esposo._

"Bienvenido a casa, aniki".

**Continuará…**

La tipeja que traduce…. Nada que decir, sólo que tengo una mejilla como papa TT-TT… es horrible hacer algo con dolor… las muelas del juicio son malas!!! Disculpen si hay fallas, pero creo que tengo un poco de fiebre =_=U…. eso tau tau

**Nota de Yo: **Que triste y hermoso el capítulo TT_TT… Buena idea: Leerlo, para comprender el carácter inusual del Uchiha; Mala idea: Leer el capítulo escuchando Radiohead TT_TT..

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	45. Chapter 45

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**___**Es todo sobre Miki, pero no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo habrá celestial SasuNaru.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 45: Verde coraje**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki sofocó las ganas de huir, mientras que un par de ojos la observaron cuando entraba a la clase donde esperaban los alumnos graduados. Todos la conocían como la única hija del Hokage y como alguien que no estaba en la academia, así que ¿Por qué estaba ella allí?

Aparte de los profesores y examinadores, no sabían que Miki pertenecía a los raros casos donde los niños no iban a la academia sino que estudiaban bajo la tutela de alguien y tomaban exámenes sólo para obtener el hitae-ate de Konoha.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún asiento vacío y no encontró ninguna hasta que alguien, nada menos que un chico, se paró y le ofreció su asiento. Repentinamente, la curiosa mirada de todas las chicas de la clase se volvieron hostiles.

_¿Cuál es su problema?_

Sonriendo, miró al chico y le dijo, "gracias, ah…"

"Kazuo… Fujita, Kazuo", respondió el chico con una brillante sonrisa que derritió los corazones de sus fans.

"Gracias, Kazuo", y se sentó. Fue entonces que se percató de que estaba rodeada de chicos que la miraban de forma demasiado amistosa.

_Por favor comiencen rápido el examen antes de que algo malo les ocurra._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki se veía satisfecha cuando llegó a casa usando el hitae-ate de la villa alrededor de su torso.

"¿Qué opinas, Kisho? ¿Me queda bien?"

El chico sonrió positivamente y estiró su mano para deslizar sus dedos sobre el símbolo tallado cuando su hermana agarró su mano y sacudió su cabeza.

"No quiero ni una huella de tus dedos en la placa metálica", le explicó, provocando que la decepción se asomara en sus oscuros ojos. Intentando recompensar su rechazo, le ofreció, "busquemos unas galletas ¿ya?"

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Ella, Kazuo y Shuu componían el equipo dos y afortunadamente, se llevaban bien. Desafortunadamente, su maestro jounin no era otro que Mao, un jounin que competía con la crueldad de Ibiki y el sadismo de Anko. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió sus espaldas cuando unos rapaces ojos cayeron sobre ellos.

"Se quienes son realmente", dijo, su voz como si fuera un látigo que golpeaba la repentina atmósfera tensa, "y todos están usando máscaras. Esperó descascarar una por una sus máscaras hasta ver de que están hechos". Con eso se marchó de la habitación, pero los tres sabían lo que se les había pedido, no, ordenado silenciosamente que la siguieran.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Si había otro uso útil para los clones más que el de distraer al enemigo debía ser él de hacer diferente tareas en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo, pensó Miki. Mientras pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando como esclava en los alrededores de Konoha, en misiones C y D, y siguiendo el estricto régimen de entrenamiento de Mao, el que más parecía querer asesinar al equipo que volverlo más fuerte, todavía tenía que reportarse al departamento de investigación por unos cuantos meses más y continuar aprendiendo bajo Tsunade. Se sentía como si se estuviera poniendo tan vieja como su maestra médico ninja con todas estas presiones y estrés. Pero sabía, que debía resistir por el bien de su meta, el superar a Tsunade. Mientras ella iba aprendiendo y descubriendo más, su trivial deseo de convertirse más fuerte para poder protegerse de pervertidos se había transformado en algo mejor y de mayor significado.

"Te estás quedando atrás", una sorpresiva voz susurró, provocando que saltara y girara su cabeza para mirar airadamente a esa persona. Era simplemente Mao quien veía las enredaderas que se habían enrollado en sus brazos en reacción a su pánico momentáneo.

"Hm… interesante arma", dijo tan silenciosamente que casi era un susurró. "Mejor que te apresures o estarás corriendo alrededor de Konoha la próxima hora". Pero ella estaba más preocupada de que su estudiante no fuera castigada de que fuera de la otra forma. Miki sabía esto e incremento su velocidad.

La jounin observó a la fémina Uchiha. Entre todos los estudiantes que trataba, al que más quería quebrar, era a su estudiante rubia. Quería hacerla su pieza maestra, así como ella lo fue de su maestro. De alguna forma, se veía asimisma en Miki y quería sacar lo mejor de ella, quebrándola así como su maestro la había quebrado a ella. Creía firmemente en las palabras de su maestro, la destrucción era necesaria para la evolución. No importaba que la chica la despreciara. Estaba preparada para recibir su odio así como su maestro lo había estado para el de ella.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Un día, Miki llegó a la oficina de Tsunade llorando y mencionando abuso. Sin embargo, Tsunade sabía que Mao siempre había sido conocida por sus entrenamientos extremos que bordeaban el maltrato.

"¿Quieres renunciar?", pregunto.

Quería decir 'sí', pero la palabra estaba atorada en su garganta, rehusándose a salir de su boca. Su orgullo Uchiha y Uzumaki lo impedían.

"Si renuncias, este episodio te acosará eternamente e impedirá que alcances tus sueños." La chica rápidamente secó su rostro. "Continuaré y le demostraré", dijo entre sollozos.

"Cancelemos la clase de hoy para que puedas descansar", explicó. "Buenas noches Miki".

Tsunade, observó su adormecida figura y rió divertida. La pasión por probarse y su determinación para volverse más fuerte le recordaba a Naruto y Sasuke en sus años de juventud.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Furiosamente irritada, Mao parecía respirar fuego cuando vio ocho figuras adelante, esperándola a ella y a su equipo. Se preguntaba que había en el pergamino que debían entregar ya que había tantos grupos que lo querían. De hecho, en dos días se habían comprometido en tres escaramuzas y se habían desviado de su ruta original dos veces para evitar confrontaciones. Si peleaban o se volvían a perder entregarían tardíamente el pergamino a su destinatario, quien era un poderoso elitista. Si eso ocurría, la prominente mujer sospecharía y asumiría que habría incompetencia de su parte. Desde allí, arruinar la reputación de Konoha sería un corto viaje. La única forma de evitar tal resultado era luchar al mismo tiempo que continuaban.

"Chicos, tomen la ruta quince grados a su izquierda. Yo los alcanzare…" se detuvo a evaluar a sus enemigos, "en cuarenta minutos como máximo. ¡Ahora váyanse!"

Las primeras dos misiones del equipo dos fuera de la villa habían sido tan aburridas que compartían un deseo y ese deseo era el de tener una aterradora misión. Sus ruegos habían sido oídos en su tercera misión pero quien fuese el dios que cumplió su deseo había sido tan complaciente al punto de ser un sádico por darle tantos problemas.

Saltaron hacia el lado cuando unos cuantos ninjas se dejaban caer desde arriba y cortaron las ramas en las que habían estado hacia unos segundos atrás.

Miki se preparó para atacar o defender cuando sus dos compañeros bloquearon su visión.

"Ve adelante, Miki", Kazuon dijo por sobre su hombro. "Shuu-kun y yo los acabaremos y luego te seguiremos".

La muchacha asintió y continúo. Una kunoichi estaba por perseguirla cuando el cable de Shuu golpeo sus pies, "tu oponente somos nosotros."

Miki suspiró mientras otro kunai le erraba por un pelo. No necesitaba esquivar o evadir el kunai ya que la puntería del hombre era patética. ¿Y se atrevía a atacarla? ¡Qué estúpido!

En vez de desperdiciar esfuerzo enfrentando al hombre, decidió enfocarse en traspasar la frontera. Frunció el ceño cuando su visión se duplico y luego se triplico. Se tropezó mientras pasaba una gruesa raíz de árbol. Sabía que su cuerpo se movería para recuperar su equilibrio por reflejo pero no lo hizo e inmediatamente supo porque. Sus músculos estaban relajados y sus parpados comenzaban a pesar. Había sido sedada ¿pero cómo?

Con adormecidos ojos miro a su enemigo que se cernía sobre ella.

"Mis kunais no son ordinarios. Están cubiertos con liquido indoloro que induce el sueño, el cual es inmune para mis compañeros".

La observó mientras el entendimiento caía sobre su lindo rostro. "Sí, mi pequeña, falle a propósito".

_Miki, ¡Gran idiota, imbécil!_ Fueron sus pensamientos antes de que la oscuridad y un pesado silencio cayesen sobre ella.

El hombre sonrió. Tomo el pergamino y estaba por marcharse cuando cambio de opinión. La chica serviría algún propósito para el grupo, pensó y la levantó, jamás prestando atención al hitae-ate que cayó al suelo haciendo un suave sonido.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La mirada de Shuu encontró la de su mejor amigo, mientras finalmente derrotaban a sus enemigos. Estaban agotados pero sabían que no podían descansar. Tenían que alcanzar a Miki. Conociendo a su compañera, miraron las plantas y árboles en busca de alguna pista que indicara su dirección. Sonrió notando la leve inclinación de las hojas, indicando la izquierda.

"Aquí esta nuestra primera pista", dijo, obteniendo la tención de Kazuo.

Luego de seguir el rastro, llegaron al punto en que Miki se había tropezado. Maldiciendo cuando vieron su hitae-ate. Inmediatamente buscaron sangre, pero no encontraron. Kazuo miró hacia su derecha y encontró a su amigo durmiendo sonoramente.

"¡Hey! Este no es el momento…" no logro terminar su oración ya que cayó al suelo sonando dormido.

Un suave gruñido llegó desde lo profundo de su garganta a la vez que recuperaba lentamente la conciencia. Sus músculos todavía estaban demasiado relajados y sus manos estaban apretadamente encadenadas contra la pared, pero… sonrió mientras las enredaderas comenzaban a trepar para liberarla y cuando lo lograron saco un frasco de su bolso. Contenía un líquido amarillento que era un antibiótico para cualquier propósito.

Lo bebió y espero unos segundos a que hiciera efecto. Justo entonces, un hombre y una mujer entraron al cuarto, dando un tranco. Dejo que las vides dejasen de un golpe inconsciente al hombre mientras rápidamente se movió hacia la mujer quien estaba por gritar en alarma.

Los dos golpearon el suelo, con la rubia ahorcajadas de la morena. La última era lo suficiente fuerte como para tirarla lejos y con un grito-

Se detuvo cuando se percato de que ningún sonido escapó de su garganta. Observó a la sonriente prisionera.

"Nunca subestimes a un estudiante de un legendario ninja médico", dijo altaneramente. "Sabotee tu laringe".

Entonces la mujer mayor recordó que mientras caían al suelo, había sentido los dedos de la chica rozar suavemente su garganta. Dejo que su rabia se mostrase en sus ojos con su previo sakki* duplicado. La materia lentamente. Movió su mano para agarrar su arma.

¿Qué de? ¿Por qué se movió su pierna en vez de su mano?

"También dañe tu coordinación locomotor y corporal", le informo en el último momento antes de dejar inconsciente a la furiosa mujer.

Miki, no necesitaba preocuparse de lo que ocurriese cuando despertará, porque cuando lo hiciera una dolorosa jaqueca se presentaría y estaría demasiado ocupada vomitando como para correr tras ella, eso era si seguía allí. Ahora, era tiempo de recuperar el pergamino y completar su misión, se recordó.

Mientras corría por el laberinto como rutas subterráneas, esquivó para evitar que su cabeza se convirtiese en una almohada de kunai y shuriken. Se giro y una sonrisa gatuna agracio sus labios.

"Te estaba buscando", dijo cuando su mirada cayó sobre su captor. "No caeré una segunda vez en tu truco".

Kei, dio un fuerte silbido y sus subordinados restantes aparecieron. Sus ojos se ancharon cuando las vides emergieron no tan sólo de su cuerpo sino que también del suelo. Escuchó los gritos de sus hombres; observó como sus armas y técnicas se volvían inútiles.

¿Cómo podía ser? Cuando él vio como luchaba en el bosque, sabía que lugar era su perfecto campo de batalla. Así que cuando la trajo con él, sabía que tenía que tomar precauciones. Y lo hizo.

En vez de encerrarla en su escondite del bosque, la había traído de vuelta a su guarida localizada en la parte estéril. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo todavía podía invocar plantas? ¿Era alguna técnica de línea sucesoria?

No pudo evitar temblar cuando se percató de que era el único enemigo de pie. La salvaje y rapaz apariencia de su rostro le hizo pensar que ella pertenecía al mundo salvaje.

¿Cómo?

En respuesta, Miki, mostro una pequeña semilla que sostenía entre su dedo índice y pulgar. Entonces la hizo crecer, "con mi chakra, puedo hacer que cualquier planta crezca sin importar el lugar. El bosque simplemente es el lugar más conveniente para mí".

Gritó más de sorpresa que de dolor, cuando una pequeña explosión ocurrió cerca de su cuello. Hubiese sido herida de no ser por las vides que se movieron inmediatamente para protegerla.

"Este es mi As", anuncio Kei, con aire de superioridad. Había tomado el tiempo que le tomo a la chica explicar para preparar su último ataque — el triangulo de fuego—. "Ahora el aire está contaminado con combustible y partículas explosivas, sensibles a mi chakra. Dirigiendo mi chakra a cualquier área que quiera, quemarla con un chasquido de mis dedos".

La mente de Miki, rechazó la impotencia y el temor en ella. Sus músculos ahora estaban tensos, no para luchar sino para escapar. ¿Pero adónde? La expresión facial del bastardo le decían que no tenía lugar al cual huir, mucho menos esconderse. Podía hacer que sus vides la envolviesen, pero a diferencia de la defensa de su tío Gaara, la de ella no era al vacio. Mientras hubiese oxígeno, el hombre, incluso, podía incinerar el área dentro de su escudo.

Rápidamente hizo una nota mental para mejorar su barrera de defensa hasta el nivel de su tío, pero por mientras necesitaba ganar la batalla, ¿Pero cómo?

Se inclinó a su izquierda, justo cuando otra explosión rasgo el lugar en el que ella había estado.

El hombre continuaba haciendo chasquear sus dedos pero con sus vides protegiéndola, sólo podía salvar su piel del impacto.

Miki, dobló su cuerpo en el aire al mismo tiempo que sentía pena por sus desmembradas y quemadas vides. Mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, escuchó un sonido como de un chorro a la vez que pisaba algo. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo y como un rayo de luz, una idea se le cruzo. Sin embargo, ella no tenía tiempo para regodearse mientras se inclinaba hacia tras para salvar su pecho.

Sabiendo que era inútil matarla con sus estúpidas plantas protegiéndola, Kei cambio su táctica de inmediata aniquilación a consumir su chakra. Rió cuando una de sus explosiones provocó unos cuantos cortes en sus pantalones capri. Casi allí, se dijo asimismo mientras notaba como jadeaba forzosamente.

"Muere", gritó cuando ella finalmente cayó en cuatro. Pero antes de que pudiese chasquear sus dedos, se sintió asimismo ser levantado bruscamente y sus extremidades siendo jaladas en diferentes direcciones. Miro sus ataduras y vio únicamente verde.

Miki sonrió cuando vio a su oponente suspendido en el aire, su rostro torcido de dolor. El agarre de las plantas era fuerte, dejándolo inmóvil. Él no podrá frotar sus dedos mientras sea su prisionero.

El hombre bajo la vista y vio su cuerpo siendo perfilado por un aura roja, que ahora emitía una agresividad que le hacia sentir escalofríos. Sus ojos ahora eran de un carmesí que parecía querer sangre y muerte. ¿Esta era la chica que había secuestrado hace unas horas? ¿Esta era la misma muchacha que hace unos segundos se veía indefensa y exhausta? ¿O eso sólo era una ilusión? Porque la niña frente a él no se parecía en nada a eso.

"Tu llama quemó únicamente el exterior de mis vides y con mi chakra, implante las semillas en su interior", se explicó. Realmente recompensa el entrenar con poderosas personas, pensó. "Ahora, es tiempo de actuar", dijo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Kei grito cuando fue jalado desde su derecha. Su mirada cayó sobre la flor más grande y hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Sin embargo, su apreciación desapareció de inmediato cuando los pétalos se abrieron para mostrar filamentos ondulantes que se movían anticipatoriamente mientras antenas y estigmas en forma de boca abrían sus quijadas para revelar sus afilados dientes. Peor aún, el interior de los pétalos estaba lleno de espinas. Incluso, desde su distancia podía sentir el olor acre y ácido. Nunca se había imaginado que sería devorado por una monstruosa planta gigante. Era tan humillante. Comenzó a luchar mientras suplicantes sonidos salían de sus temblorosos labios.

"No te preocupes, no serás devorado. No soy tan violenta", le aseguro. "Sólo succionará todo tu chakra".

Esta vez Kei no se estaba imaginando la malicia en su voz y llegó a la conclusión de que la muchacha frente a él era una diabla, hermosa pero mortal, al igual que sus plantas.

"Eres el primero en ver esto y eres la primera víctima".

"Como si eso fuera un honor", logró decir entre sus inútiles forcejeos. Redobló sus esfuerzos cuando lo descendieron sobre los impacientes y suaves pétalos. Así como eran de sedosos los pétalos, se pegaron sobre su víctima tan apretadamente como si se tratase del más fuerte adhesivo, previniendo que se moviese. Y el olor que sentía fue reemplazado por algo dulce que le envalentono su mente para que creara imágenes que quería ver.

Un segundo después, tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, inconsciente de que su chakra estaba siendo drenado por las antenas y estigmas. Murió en una ilusoria felicidad.

Ahora que ya había cumplido su propósito, la planta también murió pero no sin antes inclinarse ante su ama. Sabiendo que había acabado, Miki regreso a su normal yo y suspiro aliviada. Se reviso así misma en busca de alguna herida y descubrió que habían desaparecido. Ya se habían sanado debido a que ella tenía una rápida cicatrización al igual que sus hermanos y chichiue.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Mao llegó al lugar donde sus dos alumnos dormían, el aire estaba tan débilmente contaminado que ya no surgía efecto en ella. Los despertó.

"¿Sensei?" Shuu parpadeo adormecido y rodo hasta sus pies. "¡Miki! Necesitamos salvarla. Fue capturada".

Ella invocó a sus sabuesos y les ordenó que rastrearan la esencia de Miki. Siguieron a los animales invocados mientras deseaban llegar a tiempo. Aterrizaron en el suelo y saltaron hacia tras justo a tiempo para esquivar las mortales púas lanzadas.

Percatándose de que eran sus camaradas, Miki salió de tras de la roca que se escondía. "disculpen aquello", dijo.

"¡Miki!" corearon sus dos compañeros mientras se tambaleaban hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Estas herida?"

"Estoy bien", respondió, "lamento haberlos preocupado. Recupere el pergamino. Entreguémoslo juntos, como lo planeamos". A pesar de que quería abrazar a sus dos compañeros y contarles cuan asustada estaba, no quería que Mao la viera quebrarse. ¡De ninguna manera! Así que no lo hizo.

"¿Qué opinan de mi traje?" pregunto. Mostrando las costuras que había hecho sobre su ropa usando unas delgadas vides.

"Te ves… ah…" supuestamente Kazuo debía decir 'extraña' pero Shuu y Miki le dieron una mirada de advertencia. ¿Cómo estos dos siempre estaban de acuerdo cuando se trataba de moda? "te ves genial, como siempre".

"Te vez adorable y perfecta", exclamo Shuu.

Mao puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha. Quería asegurarse de que su subordinada estuviese bien y al mismo tiempo quería ver sus nuevas grietas y abolladuras y cuan profunda y amplias eran. Pero lo que encontró cuando Miki la miró directamente era la exasperante arrogancia de los niños Uchiha-Uzumaki. Sus estables ojos azules la veían como si estuviesen burlándose y retándola al mismo tiempo.

_Quiébrame si puedes._

Mao rió. Su misión se había transformado en un juego y ella esperaba el momento en que Miki, fuese totalmente destrozada por sus manos, como si fuese un espejo.

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**_**Sakki: intento asesino.**_

**La tipeja que traduce**: Termine!!! Si, lamento decir que sip, he comenzado las clases, no puedo seguir traduciendo al ritmo habitual, además que mi editora también a ingresado a clases, o sea… poco tiempo para dedicar a corregir todas mis terribles faltas ortográficas al mismo tiempo que yo no tendré tanto tiempo para traducir, pero, sin embargo, espero que sigan leyendo mi traducción y no se desalienten por, quizás, los largos tiempos de espera,… sólo eso, espero que disfruten de este capítulos… No se preocupen, como dijo la autora, habrá SasuNaru en el próximo capítulo… tau tau

**Nota de Yo:** mm.. a Mao le falla ¬¬"…. (MAO= Monoaminooxidasa ~ hay que dejarlo ir TT^TT)..Maldita U y sus horarios inhumanos… Más encima parece (muy remoto, pero soñar no cuesta nada) que viene VAMPS y yo sin tiempo ni plata para ir a verlos…injusto ¬¬"… Y yo que quería corear Time goes By TT^TT… obligada a hacerlo frente a Apolo (mi Pc, el de Kenshina es Anacleto Cuthulu xD). Usha!!...

Pequeños, lean la historia, prendan velas para que la mona fea (Traductora) se de tiempo de traducir y escuchen Pink Floyd *-*.. es notable..

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**

**Lou Malfoy-Lupin: **Sip, después de todo son hermanos ¿no?, pero así es en el fic ( y en…) sip, seguiré traduciendo, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario… y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado…

**haneko-chan:** ajajaja, para que lo leen escuchando canciones tristes… Sip, un capítulo precioso, nooo, no recuerdes el manga, sólo hace que uno termine sintiendo pena y rabia contra ese Sasuke, sip, pero esa es la realidad que nos dio Kishi, así que sólo nos queda aceptar…

Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes que si ya voy en el capítulo 45, no me falta nada para llegar a 8º y algo… muchas gracias por lo de mis muelitas, la muela que ya me sacaron no tengo problemas, ahora sólo me faltan tres …. wuaaaaa… esa frase era para el oro hermosa…. Oh, de nuevo me perdí, muchas gracias por el comentario… tau tau

**alexiel1086: **Es que una traductora tiene que hacer lo que una traductora debe hacer u.u… muchas gracias. Claro que si, lo libera y le quita ese peso con el que estaba cargando, después de todo era su hermano… la persona que lo cuido cuando niño… la persona a quien admiraba u.u… ahhhh, pobre Sasuke… Con respecto a lo de Itachi, todo depende del fic en el que leas (me refiero si es malo o bueno, porque en la historia original… O.O nop, eso sería spoiler ¿no?)


	46. Chapter 46

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Porque creo que Naruto es estúpido de esa forma. Como él, hay personas que dudan de sus amados sin importar cuán profundo sea su amor. Es como un orden natural de las cosas. Se encoge de hombros.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 46: La Razón Para Amar**

"¿Yuichi-san?" Naruto, dijo sorprendido cuando vio al hombre inclinado contra el muro de un callejón. "¿No deberías estar en el cuarto del consejo para casarte?"

"Comenzará en quince minutos".

El rubio sonrió, "no quieres llegar tarde, ¿no?"

El hombre de cabellos azul oscuro sacudió su cabeza, "no, no quiero, pero necesitaba hablar contigo".

"¿Todavía te sientes mal porque no puedo oficiar tu matrimonio? Por más que quiera mi agenda no me lo permitirá".

Yuichi, se movió lentamente pero deliberadamente hacia él. "Sinceramente, no quiero que estés presente en mi matrimonio, ni como funcionario o invitado, ya que sólo me complicaría las cosas".

Naruto se veía sorprendido y herido. Yuichi había sido uno de sus mejores subordinados o quizás lo fue o nunca lo fue. Probablemente era un acto y era bueno en eso. De hecho había sido perfecto ya que le había hecho creer que le agradaba por completo. Desvió la mirada y bajo la cabeza. "Lo siento. Supuse—"

"Asumiste mal," respondió el otro hombre, entonces sujeto sus muñecas para impedir que el rubio se marchase.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Siseo Naruto desconcertado y confuso cuando Yuichi lo empujo contra un muro.

"Quiero que me escuches no como mi superior sino como tú mismo, como el que amaba, no, como el que amo desde hace quince años y continuare amando."

La mandíbula de Naruto por poco y se abre, haciendo que Yuichi riese en constante admiración.

"A Sasuke no le gustará—"

"Siempre piensas en él." Era una acusación al mismo tiempo que era una observación.

"Siempre lo he hecho desde que tengo ocho," lo dijo con tanto amor que hizo que el corazón del hombre de cabello oscuro se retorciera de dolor. Pero Naruto no podía mentir. La primera vez que había pensado en Sasuke, fue cuando había perdido su sonrisa durante la noche.

"Él no se merece nada, especialmente luego de que te abandono," señalo como un hecho.

El hombre rubio frunció el ceño y respondió con voz fría, "pero regreso y eso vale mucho. Por lo menos para mí."

"Porque esa serpiente traidora no tenía el poder necesario para retenerlo."

"¿Qué estas intentando decir?" estallo. Pero el miedo se rizaba en su interior. Podía ser que Sasuke sólo lo quería; lo amaba ¿por el poder que Kyuubi le había dado?

En vez de responder esa pregunta, Yuichi dijo, "hare lo que desees. Puedo cancel—"

Naruto lo golpeo, "Sasuke. Él es mi deseo, mis rezos y mis sueños. Pero te agradezco tus sentimientos. Sé un buen esposo." Con eso, se marcho sin mirar atrás.

"Pensé que estarías en tu oficina en estos momentos," dijo Sasuke cuando alcanzo los pasos de su hokage.

"Sí, supuestamente."

El capitán levanto una ceja a lo cual el otro hombre sonrió. Mientras caminaban lado a lado, Naruto continuo lanzándole miradas furtivas.

_¿Era por poder?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_Todo era un remolino verde mientras el atravesaba el mar de árboles hacia su villa. Sabía que Tsunade le cortaría la cabeza por llegar tarde a casa y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le diesen otra misión solitaria pero no podía evitarlo y eso no lo detendría de continuar su búsqueda por Sasuke. Nada lo detendría. Ahora era más que una promesa para Sakura. Era más que una obsesión, un camino, una pasión o compromiso. Era la razón de su fuerza y encontrar a Sasuke era como encontrar la paz… encontrar su alma._

_Entrecerró sus ojos cuando delante de él algo perturbo su visión de verde como una evidente mancha negra sobre una blanca prenda, entonces se detuvo._

_Sasuke…_

_El missing-nin estaba flojamente inclinado de brazos cruzados contra un árbol._

_El rubio se había imaginado el cómo se volverían a encontrar, pero nunca cruzo su mente que sería de esta forma. Nunca de esta forma, con un Sasuke que parecía estarlo esperando pacientemente; como si la razón de su existencia fuera esperar por él._

_Sasuke giro su cabeza y enfoco sus oscuros ojos en el sol que lo asechaba día y noche._

"_Dobe," dijo. El apodo saliendo de sus labios era como delicioso, grueso y suave caramelo. Por la forma en que miraba a su antiguo compañero, hacia que sus intentos de asesinar al último; sus peleas que de alguna forma siempre terminaban en nada y sus lazos en lados opuestos parecían absurdas mentiras. Era como si nada importará aparte de este momento, cuando se miraban el uno al otro y el rubio se dividía entre atacar o abrazar a Sasuke._

"_¿Qué haces aquí, en nuestra frontera?" pregunto Naruto de forma impersonal aún cuando estaba reducido a nada más que un remolino de emociones. Ni siquiera agrego 'bastardo' porque hacia cariñosa la oración de alguna forma retorcida; le entregaría confianza al otro una vez más y le daría la ilusión de que todo estaba bien entre ellos. "¿Estás aquí para terminar nuestra batalla?"_

_Sasuke se mofó de la esperanzada voz, "lamento decepcionarte, pero no."_

_Naruto hizo una cara, "tu siempre me decepcionas de la peor manera posible."_

"_Y tú, dobe, me sorprendes."_

"_No tengo tiempo para oír tus cagones cumplidos," dijo aún cuando su corazón revoloteaba._

"_Regreso a casa," anunció Sasuke cuando el ninja de Konoha estaba por marcharse._

_La palabra 'casa' estrujo dolorosamente el corazón del rubio ya que Sasuke y él tenían diferentes hogares._

"_Bueno, tu hogar por lo ultimo cuatro años es en algún lugar más allá del Valle del Fin y no estoy en posición de guiarte."_

_Sasuke pudo haber respondido que su hogar estaba frente a él, pero no lo hizo porque sonaba demasiado cursi y poco-él así que dijo, "ese era sólo el lugar en el que necesitaba estar hasta obtener lo que él me ofreció."_

"_¡Entonces regresa al hoyo de la serpiente, imbécil!" grito. "Y dile a tu maestro que la próxima vez no podrá escapar."_

_Naruto dejo salir un jadeo cuando Sasuke, el que tenía sus ojos pintados de rojo, lo empujo contra un árbol._

"_Soy mi propio maestro," siseo, "y para los libros de historia, maté a esa serpiente temprano por la mañana."_

_Sus azules ojos se dilataron porque el hombre que lo sostenía no se veía como si hubiese asesinado a alguien tan poderoso como Orochimaru, porque se veía demasiado limpio y no tenía heridas o algo por el estilo._

"_Tener a Kabuto como tu guardia constante tiene sus meritos," explico._

"_¿Huh?"_

"_Aprendí unas técnicas medicas de él."_

_Naruto simplemente asintió estúía se albergaba la muerte de uno de los sannin en su mente incapaz de dar espacio a la declaración del missing-nin sobre sus habilidades adicionales._

_La muerte de la serpiente significaba el fin de la técnica que transfería las almas. Habían oído de sus espías que un año antes de que Orochimaru se transfiriera al cuerpo de Sasuke, el cuerpo que había estado ocupando comenzó a dejar de funcionar, incapaz de soportar su poder, por ende forzándolo a transferirse a otro cuerpo que no era el de Sasuke, ya que la voluntad de Sasuke era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle realizar aquella técnica. Por molesto que fuese, Orochimaru no tuvo más opción que aceptar y redoblar sus esfuerzos en hacer que el Uchiha aceptara su rol como vasija. Pero ahora que estaba muerto, Sasuke estaba a salvo de la transferencia de alma. Y esta vez de forma definitiva._

"_El que regreses a casa… ¿Es sólo un capricho?" pregunto porque quería saber._

"_Quien sabe," respondió encogiéndose arrogantemente de hombros. Era un capricho a la vez que no lo era. Realmente había planeado regresar a Konoha una vez que todo hubiese acabado. Era sólo que, luego de que quemo los cadáveres de Kabuto y Orochimaru, sus pies los guiaron de vuelta a Konoha._

_Disgustado con la respuesta, Naruto lanzo sus puños hacia el otro, pero un poco lento, dándole tiempo al otro para esquivar. Pero Sasuke no tenía ganas de esquivarlo. Se lo merecía._

_El rubio miro a su antiguo compañero desparramado sobre la hierba, su labio inferior mostrando un corte, entonces suspiro. Se inclino un poco para ofrecerle su mano, "Vamos bastardo. Nos vamos a casa."_

_Sin nada más que decir, Sasuke tomo la mano en un firme agarre. Estaba en casa._

Una vena tembló visiblemente en la frente de Sasuke cuando noto que el Hokage miraba abierta e inexpresivamente algo detrás de él, en vez de oír lo que decía. Frunció el ceño más que nada por preocupación que por molestia ya que estos últimos dos días el rubio había estado cavilando demasiado y se veía perturbado al mismo tiempo que temeroso.

Camino hasta la mesa y saco el sombrero de Hokage de la cabeza de Naruto, obteniendo un asustado gemido de él.

"¿Qué te está molestando últimamente?" pregunto, no como un subordinado sino como su esposo.

"Nada."

Pero el ninja pelinegro podía decir que su voz carecía de convicción así que arqueo una ceja en incredulidad.

Un segundo después, el rubio presiono su palma contra su escritorio antes de decir, "Eh estado pensando…"

Sasuke se preparo para una conversación seria, sabiendo que definitivamente sería una. Lo que lo perturbaba era el hecho de que siempre era raro para Naruto comenzar su dialogo con esa frase y cuando lo hacía, significaba que el tema era importante.

"No supe porque regresaste ya que nunca te pregunte y tu nunca me lo dijiste. Pero ahora, quiero saber."

"Lo estas usando," respondió Sasuke mientras se preguntaba hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

Naruto miro su anillo, observándolo como si ahora fuese una carga. "¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Fue por amor o por algo más… ¿Cómo poder?" susurro la última palabra pero el otro hombre la oyó claramente.

La pregunta había sido una abofeteada, una puñalada de kunai, un golpe, una patada y un shuriken, todo al mismo tiempo. Sasuke no sabía que el dolor y la ira se llevasen tan bien hasta ahora que sentía risa. ¿La pregunta era una inocente duda o era una acusación indirecta?

"¿Qué intentas decir?" replico cuidadosa y claramente.

"Te fuiste por poder así que no sería sorpresa de que regresaras y te casaras conmigo por la misma razón. Querías el poder de Kyuubi."

Sasuke se encrespo ante tal acusación sin base. Naruto confiaba fácilmente en las personas a excepción de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque lo había traicionado una vez? Quería saber.

"Justo cuando eres capaz de pensar, piensas cosas estúpidas," escupió fríamente Sasuke.

"¡Son importante para mí!"

"Simplemente estas siendo estúpido," dijo, su dolor se intensificaba mientras veía esos acusadores e incrédulos ojos azules. ¿Por qué la duda? ¿Todavía era un traidor ante esos ojos? Sabía que lo que había hecho nunca podría ser borrado pero aún así dolía. Mucho.

"No lo soy, ¡bastardo!"

"Bueno, ¡jodete!"

"Eso es lo que has estado haciendo desde entonces," le respondió antes de que Sasuke despareciera en una voluta de humo. Naruto no sabía el porqué o por quien estaba llorando. ¿Lloraba por sí mismo? ¿Por Sasuke? ¿O por un ellos que nunca había existido?

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Su esposa estará decepcionado de escuchar que moriste mientras afilabas tu kunai durante la misión," Yanagi comento en broma mientras se acercaba a su capitán que afilaba su kunai brusca, descuidada y furiosamente.

Sasuke no la miro. "Todavía no es tu turno."

"Lo sé, pero todavía no tengo ni una pisca de sueño y tú necesitas a alguien que se asegure de que estas a salvo de tu kunai."

El hombre la miro airadamente pero ella no fue afectada en lo más mínimo. Ser su subordinada por tanto tiempo la hacían inmune a tal marca registrada de los Uchihas.

"Es una pena que los bandidos que asesinaste no enfriaran tu mente," dijo mientras se encogía de hombros a la vez que recordaba la batalla que tuvieron contra los bandidos hace unas cuantas horas atrás, la que había sido mas una masacre por como su capitán los había asesinado a todos. Yanagi suspiro y entonces sonrió secamente, "tú y Naruto-sama no tienen tantas riñas de pareja como el resto pero cuando pelean es como el apocalipsis. Estoy segura de que él se está dando vueltas en tu cama en estos momentos, preguntándose cuando vas a regresar a casa."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, "es demasiado estúpido para pensar en eso."

Pero contrario a lo que Sasuke pensaba Naruto de verdad se revolvía en su cama. El rubio por enésima vez golpeo su almohada hasta darle una forma más cómoda. No importaba cuan cansado estuviera con su trabajo, no podía dormir. Su almohada estaba demasiado incomoda, la sabana estaba demasiado pesada y la cama demasiado suave y al mismo tiempo demasiado dura. Todo se sentía tan mal y todo porque Sasuke no estaba allí cuando tenían una riña.

Cerro sus ojos y la imagen de los oscuros ojos de Sasuke llenos de silencioso dolor lo atormentaron, provocando que abriera sus ojos. No podía volver a cerrarlos porque la imagen que había visto sólo lo rompería. Había herido a Sasuke y Dios, lo odiaba. No había esperado que las cosas resultaran de esa forma. Sólo quería saber cuál era la razón de su regreso y de que se casara con él. Lo lastimaría profundamente si Sasuke le decía que había sido por poder pero nunca dejaría a Sasuke. De hecho, probablemente haría su mayor esfuerzo en hacer que el pelinegro se enamorara profunda y locamente, si aún no lo estaba. Pero primero, tenía que pedirle disculpas a Sasuke.

Cansado de revolverse, salió de la cama y se sentó en la silla. Sujeto un pergamino vacio, una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Esta sería una de las noches en que no dormiría desde su última pelea.

Maldito Yuichi. Maldito sea por ser estúpido. Maldito sea por estar tan locamente enamorado.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El equipo de Sasuke traspaso las puertas de Konoha, sintiéndose cansado por la falta de acción.

"Es bueno regresar a casa," dijo Hiko mientras daba una mirada lateral a su capitán quien pareció tensarse.

"Quiero hacer otra misión. Esta vez llena de acción," dijo Ken.

"Entonces, ¿Deberíamos ir con el Hokage por una?" pregunto Yagani.

"Me dijo que no había más misiones para nosotros hasta la próxima semana," dijo sinceramente Sasuke, "pero podemos obtener alguna de la oficina de misiones."

Sus tres subordinaros animaron como niños.

"El reporte de nuestra misión, hokage-sama," dijo Ken entonces se detuvo cuando observo cuan mal se veía el rubio en ese momento. "No te ves bien," comento.

"¿No debería estar tu capitán entregando el reporte?" comento Naruto, observando el rollo sobre su escritorio. "¿O estas herido?" Oh, Dios no.

Ken rió, "está más violento de lo normal, pero está bien. De hecho, están en cuarto de misiones pidiendo otra misión."

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto. Ahora, era dolorosamente obvio que su esposo lo estaba evitando.

"Misión-" Ken se detuvo cuando se percato de que le estaba hablando a una silla vacía.

"Capitán," logro decir Naruto de forma inexpresiva, a pesar de estar enojado cuando entro al cuarto. Incluso fue capaz de reconocer el saludo de todos.

Sasuke lentamente se giro y lo miro, "¿Sí, hokage-sama?" su voz era serena e impersonal e hizo que Naruto se encogiese en su interior. Tranquilidad e impersonalidad nunca era bueno cuando se trataba de Sasuke, Naruto sabía eso y lo hacía preocuparse más.

"Necesito hablar contigo en la oficina," le ordeno y sabía que incluso si Sasuke no quería no podía desobedecer una orden, no cuando habían tantas personas alrededor. El hombre pelinegro se inclino y silenciosamente siguió al Rokudaime.

Cuando se encontraba en la privacidad de la oficina del Hokage, Naruto desato la máscara de porcelana de Sasuke. Era su forma de expresar su deseo de hablar con el pelinegro no como capitán sino que como su esposo.

Sasuke se sintió satisfecho de ver oscuros círculos bajo esos azules ojos.

"¿Me escucharas por favor?" le suplico el rubio afligidamente.

"No me quedare aquí para ser insultado," contesto Sasuke de forma consistente. Tenía miedo de que en su ira hubiese herido a Naruto de forma irreparable—algo que no quería y que nunca querría hacer. Jamás.

"Lamento haberte herido. No era mi intensión. Pero sabes cuan poco tacto puedo tener."

Sasuke ciertamente sabía porque él había sido su víctima constante así como el rubio lo era de su frialdad.

"Yo solo quiero saber la razón por la que te casaste conmigo. No lo hiciste por compañerismo ya que lo dejaste perfectamente claro durante nuestros primeros años como adolecentes. Al menos a tus fans. Y no pudo ser para revivir tu clan, porque tu no sabías que podía dar a luz hasta que finalmente nos casamos," Naruto sabía que estaba divagando pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía detenerse así como no podía dejar de retorcer sus manos. Miro a Sasuke en ayuda pero el último lo miraba con desapego que bordeaba el aburrimiento. En pánico, sujeto la mano de Sasuke. "No importaría porque está en el pasado, pero quiero saber."

"Si te dijera que fue por poder, ¿Qué harías?"

Las espinas del alambre de púas que sostenían su corazón por los últimos cuatro días habían perforado su órgano palpitante. Estaba sufriendo y estaba atragantado con su respuesta, pero a pesar de que sus ojos tuviesen lágrimas no derramadas había convicción en ellos.

"No tengo más opción sino que la de hacer que me ames."

Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante, "No necesitas hacer eso. Me case contigo por eso."

"¿Tu qué?" Primero se enojo entonces se desespero, luego sintió dolor y ahora sorpresa. ¿Tenía su esposo que enviarlo siempre en un paseo de alta velocidad emocional? ¿Sasuke lo amaba porque? No había nada en él para amar, a menos… pero no podía ser, ¿cierto?

Cercano a la exasperación, Sasuke dijo, "te amaría con o sin Kyuubi."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien como tu amaría a alguien como yo?"

Y ahí era donde yacían los problemas de Sasuke. Naruto esperaba una explicación y el no podía dar una. Sí, todo tiene razones. Todo excepto el amor. El amor era algo que no podía ser llevado con la lógica. Era algo que comprendió en la villa del Sonido cuando intento hacer que su fuerte y profundo sentimiento por Naruto entrara en razón con la lógica. Y no pudo porque no estaba hecho para ser comprendido con la lógica.

"¿Sasuke?" pregunto Naruto cuando permaneció callado. El rubio estaba confundido cuando lo tomo en sus brazos y lo beso intensamente. Era un beso hecho para probarlo y engatusarlo a participar.

Naruto continuaba sin saber porque Sasuke lo amaba. Por más que quisiese preguntar de nuevo, su boca continuaba siendo ultrajada y uno por uno, sus pensamientos se evaporaban.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, el traje de Naruto, sus bóxers y pantalones se arrumaban desordenadamente alrededor de la silla del hokage junto con la chaqueta antibalas de Sasuke.

El rubio lanzo hacia tras su cabeza dándole la bienvenida a la boca exploradora de Sasuke sobre su cuello. Dejo escapar un profundo gemido cuando su esposo gentilmente masajeo sus muslos interiores. Presiono su ingle hacia el frente, rozando su lastimosa erección con la de Sasuke, provocando que el moreno temblara deliciosamente.

Ondas de placer explotaron en su interior mientras Naruto sentía entrar a Sasuke en el de un solo empujón. Sasuke observo esos vidriados ojos azules y sonrió de forma arrogante. Se movió lentamente y sus manos agarraron las caderas de Naruto para controlar su subir y bajar sobre su erección.

Queriendo más, Naruto presiono aún más, nunca deteniéndose por un segundo porque Sasuke estuviese siendo arranado contra la silla. En todo lo que podía pensar era en más.

Sasuke roso sus labios contra uno de sus oídos y pregunto roncamente, "¿todavía pensando en porque te amo, dobe?"

Incluso cuando estaba a punto de sofocarse por la falta de placer, el rubio asintió. Sasuke sonrió y un brillo depredador apareció en sus oscuros ojos.

Sin advertencia, el hombre pelinegro de forma no muy gentil lanzo a su rubio sobre el escritorio, desordenando la pila de documentos. Empujo al rubio para que descansara de costado, alzo una pierna y arremetió en el.

Estaba por regañar y maldecir a Sasuke por el empujón cuando sus ojos rodaron hasta atrás de su cabeza el segundo en que su esposo entro en el. Sasuke estaba golpeando su punto más fuerte y más profundamente en comparación a antes. Por cada contacto, electricidad corría en el haciéndolo temblar y gemir. No podía cansarse de este dulzor, así que comenzó a mover desesperadamente sus caderas. Clavo sus dedos en los bordes de la mesa para elevarse tan solo para alargar esto cuando se sentía dividido y sofocado al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke mordió sus labios intentando detener su eyaculación. No se lo permitiría, no cuando Naruto aún no comprendía sus sentimientos. No le importaría arrastrar esto hasta la eternidad porque ¡Oh Dios! Esto era una dulce tortura. Esto no era sexo o amor. Esto era su confesión. Su explicación. Estas eran sus palabras.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre el pergamino que estaba desparramado bajo la cabeza de Naruto y vio que este no contenía nada más que su nombre escrito de diferentes formas y de diferentes tamaños. Había manchas de tinta provocadas por… lágrimas, su cabeza llena de lujuria señalo. De hecho, también había manchas de lágrimas. ¿Era esto lo que había hecho Naruto en su ausencia?

"Naruto," fue todo lo que pudo susurrar mientras besaba esos ojos cerrados.

Mas rápido… mas fuerte… Se movían en conjunto, la mesa ligeramente acunándose con ellos. No les importaba que la fuerza de sus acciones provocara que se desparramaran mas pilas de papeles y que se arremolinaran a su alrededor o que los documentos bajo Naruto estuviesen ahora desparramándose o que lo estuviesen haciendo al interior de la oficina y en el escritorio del hokage, como guinda del paste.

Cuando los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, dejaron salir un profundo gemido.

Rodeados por cegador y prístino blanco, la mente de Naruto comprendió que este era el amor de Sasuke—sobrecogedor y puro. Ahora comprendía lo que su corazón subconscientemente sabia—amar a alguien no necesitaba explicación o razones. Su 'Sasuke era gentil y amable bajo esa fría mascara', 'Sasuke es quien más me comprende', 'Sasuke me completa', 'Sasuke me hace sentir importante; me hace sentir lo que otros no pueden', y así seguía, no eran razones pero patéticas escusas mientras apreciaba el amor por su esposo de forma lógica. Era estúpido.

Cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos, Sasuke vio comprensión y le dio un suave piquito sobre la sudada frente del rubio.

"Lo siento," susurro Naruto.

"Está bien," respondió entonces agrego en broma, "tu simplemente no me amas lo suficiente como para no dudar de mi."

Haciendo pucheros, contesto, "te amo lo suficiente como para dudar de ti."

"Hn."

"Ne, ¿Todavía te vas en esa misión?" pregunto Naruto luego de un rato de silencio.

"No hay opción. Mi equipo se vería mal si regresamos lo que pedimos."

Azules ojos se oscurecieron con decepción, "te extrañe."

Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante, "lo sé, si esos negros círculos y esas bolsas bajo tus ojos son indicación de algo. Ve a casa y duerme un poco."

"¿No me oíste? Te Extrañe. No me iré a casa y dormiré en nuestra cama sin ti," anuncio infantilmente Naruto.

"Regresare en cinco horas," aseguro Sasuke antes de salir de su dobe.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿Qué'" Hiko, Ken y Yanagi gritaron en protesta cuando Sasuke les anuncio arrogantemente que debían completar la misión en cinco horas.

"¿No es eso un poco mucho?" comento Hiko.

"Véanlo como entrenamiento," respondió indiferentemente su capitán, "Además, son ordenes del Hokage."

Sus tres subordinados rieron.

"Mas como las ordenes de tu esposa," declaro Ken.

"Así que todo está bien con ustedes," contribuyo Yanagi con un giño.

Queriendo esconder sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas, se dio media vuelta y gruño con voz de mando, "Lo que sea. Sólo muevan sus traseros."

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**La tipeja que traduce**: Lo siento TT-TT pero es que la u no me da respiro sé que me eh tardado un millón, pero es que no eh tenido tiempo… ahora mismo, estoy apuradísima traduciendo porque ya me quedo sin tiempo entre proyectos y materia no puedo más…. Espero que no hayan abandonado la historia y realmente lamento la tardanza mil perdones una vez más… y bueno aquí les va… subiré otro en cuanto pueda… bye bye

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	47. Chapter 47

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **_**Eso es, pero todavía no está declarado. Más de Kisho en los próximos capítulos. Para los próximos capítulos, solo es ternura SasuNaru de cómo pasan, comienzan y terminan su camino. Lanzare un carnaval por allí. Por favor esperen mirarlo.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 47: Desenmascarado.**

Las ardillas se detuvieron por un segundo, sus orejas moviéndose en guardia completa antes de escapar desordenadamente, abandonando sus bellotas. Un poco más tarde, Kisho apareció entre los arbustos. No le importaba que algunas ramas hubiesen rasgado sus ropas y lo hubiesen arañado. Nada importaba, sólo que sus pies lo llevaran a un lugar donde nadie pudiese alcanzarlo. Con el dorso de su mano, limpio su mentón de lo que era una mezcla de lágrimas, fluidos nasales y saliva.

Tropezando con una roca, se torció su tobillo derecho antes de aterrizar sobre su cara. En vez de levantarse inmediatamente, rodo hacia un lado y le grito al azul cielo antes de que el olvido se cerniera sobre él para llevárselo.

Kisho revolvió sus pies, emocionado con su primera excursión académica fuera de la villa.

"¡Apúrate, 'tousan!" dijo.

"Me estoy apurando," respondió Sasuke, "un minuto más y terminaremos de preparar el bentou de tus amigos y el tuyo." El 'terminaremos' se refería a él y sus dos replicas, a quienes había creado para ayudarlo a preparar un almuerzo lo suficientemente bueno como para once personas.

"Voy a llegar tarde," el chico informo casi de golpe.

Sasuke rodo sus ojos, "todavía son las seis y la hora de encuentro es a las seis y media."

"Chichiue debería estar aquí haciendo eso en vez de estar en algún lugar asistiendo a reuniones."

"Pero chichiue nunca te dio un pudin adicional, ¿no?"

El niño rubio sonrió, "¡Esta bien! Tomate tu tiempo entonces."

La mañana había sido tranquila, aburrida de hecho, mientras los profesores les explicaban cada planta y animal que podría ser de utilidad cuando se convirtiesen en ninjas. Lo único que fue interesante fue la vez que les pidieron a los niños que dibujaran su animal o planta favorita, o ambas. Luego de eso fue hora de almorzar. Había niños que se divertían más intercambiando comida y otros que eran más felices consumiendo el almuerzo de otros en vez del propio.

A parte de la hora con treinta minutos para el almuerzo, también había una hora de descanso. Pero siendo los niños que eran, utilizaron ese tiempo para jugar.

Mientras algunos jugaban a perseguirse y juegos de penitencias, otros habían optado por jugar un juego más entretenido—ninja. Se agruparon en dos grupos de batalla, cada grupo poseía cinco piedras. El primer equipo que perdiese sus piedras contra el otro era el perdedor.

Saburo dejo salir un gruñido frustrado mientras otra piedra era arrebatada de su equipo.

"¡Kisho! ¿No te dije que cuidaras mi espalda?"

"Yo. ¡Lo hice!" respondió sonriendo, lo que frustro al otro chico.

"Entonces porque-"

Kisho seguía sonriendo cuando corto a su amigo, "no es bueno culpar a otros por tus errores."

Saburo se veía molesto ante el descuidado comentario y empujo al rubio que aún sonreía. Puso sus puños preparados para golpear el enojado rostro cuando tembló ligeramente. Y la protuberante parte de la montaña que sostenía peñascos y rocas colapso en ese momento.

"¡Muévete Ai-chan!" un estudiante mayor le grito a su compañera que permaneció enraizada bajo los peñascos que caían. Todos estaban congelados ante la vista de la posible muerte. Todo espeto Kisho. El niño hizo a un lado sus amigos para liberarse del agarre de los otros, entonces corrió hacia su compañera tan rápido como pudo. Pero sus reflejos se habían entorpecido luego de haber fingido por más de un año. Y sólo podía ver desesperado como peñasco tras peñasco se apilaban sobre la niña.

Por primera vez, Kisho se sintió mal… culpable, pensando en que de alguna forma había matado a su compañera. La pudo haber salvado si tan solo… con un sollozo abandono el lugar, ignorando a algunos amigos que lo llamaban, preguntándole a donde iba. No sabía a dónde, pero no quería ver sus acusatorias miradas.

Recordando la mirada horrorizada de su compañera, continúo murmurando una disculpa hasta que se perdió en sus sollozos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Él quien recibía el nombre de Nanashi no era un vagabundo, fugitivo o rounin. Tenía un maestro pero prefería viajar; para ver los diferentes lados del mundo mientras constantemente mejoraba y evolucionaba su técnica con la espada.

Él creía entre muchas otras cosas, que cada encuentro tenía un significado así que cuando su mirada cayó sobre un muchacho inconsciente lo acarreo hasta un lugar seguro.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿Cómo esta Yuri?" pregunto un maestro luego de mirar la zona del accidente.

"Sólo rasguños. Afortunadamente, los peñascos más pequeños previnieron que los otros la aplastaran. La llevamos rápidamente al albergue cuando la rescatamos," explico, "¿Qué hay de Kisho?"

El hombre más joven sacudió su cabeza, "Todavía no lo encontramos. Pero los otros dos aún continúan buscándolo, pero me dijeron que deberíamos informarle a sus padres."

La última palabra hizo que se le hiciera difícil respirar al otro hombre. Sólo Dios sabía como el Uchiha iba a reaccionar ante tales noticias. ¿Había alguna forma de informarle al hombre sin arriesgar alguna de sus extremidades? Su respuesta llego como los gritos de un cuervo. No, no se lo pediría a Kakashi ya que le incomodaba su sonrisa. Iruka-sensei sería el más apropiado para informar las noticias.

"Vamos, vayamos donde Iruka."

"Iruka-sensei no tiene nada que ver con esto."

El hombre mayor sonrió en oposición.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La recepcionista kunoichi sonrió a su antiguo compañero quien se veía moribundamente pálido.

"Iruka, el calor del verano deben tenerte bastante mal," comento. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Se encuentra Sasuke?"

"Si. Acaba de volver de su entrenamiento. Lo encontraras en la sala común con otras personas."

Iruka golpeo la puerta antes de cuidadosamente entrar. Encontró al capitán de pelo negro en una esquina del cuarto jugando shogi con Shikamaru.

Los dos capitanes ANBU asintieron sus cabezas en un silencioso saludo a su antiguo maestro.

"Sasuke," comenzó Iruka luego de aclarar su garganta por segunda vez, "ha ocurrido un accidente…" noto cuan tenso y alarmado estaba Sasuke así que inmediatamente lo aseguro, "No. No es Kisho."

Pero Shikamaru y Sasuke podían oír la palabra 'pero' incluso cuando no estaba siendo pronunciada.

"Los maestros que acompañaban la clase todavía no saben porque o no encuentran una razón, pero después del accidente, Kisho huyo," informo a Sasuke mirándolo directamente a sus ojos. "Kisho está perdido, Sasuke. Ah estado perdido ya por dos horas."

Y la pieza de shogi que se había resbalado de la mano de Sasuke golpeo más fuerte de lo normal mientras el silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

"¿Por qué no me informaron antes de esto?" pregunto Sasuke con una voz demasiado calmada.

"Pensaron que podían hacerse cargo. No querían dar ninguna falsa alarma," dijo Iruka. "Pero continúan buscándolo."

"Problemático," dijo Shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie, entonces miro a Sasuke, "preparare a mi equipo para que lo busque también."

"¿Quieres que le envié un mensaje a Naruto?"

Sasuke miro al hombre mayor y sacudió su cabeza. Si le informaban a Naruto, sabía que su rubio entraría en modo pánico como para pensar adecuadamente y además Sasuke podía manejar esto. "agotemos todos los recursos que tenemos antes de informarle." Era mejor de esa forma para Naruto.

_Mantente a salvo, Kisho. Estaré allí para encontrarte._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Nanashi quedo con la boca abierta cuando noto que todos los rojos rasmillones sobre la piel del niño habían desaparecido. Observo las hierbas que habías recogido unos pocos minutos atrás y suspiro. Su esfuerzo y tiempo habían sido malgastados.

El movimiento del niño le decía que estaba despierto. Y cuando esos ojos se abrieron y lo miraron en confusión, estuvo impactado de encontrar lo que había en aquellos oscuros y opacos charcos. Eran los ojos de un hombre desesperado, indefenso y moribundo.

¿Por qué estaba este niño de edad tan tierna viéndose de esta forma? Se pregunto brevemente antes de profundizar aun más. Como guerrero al igual que como viajero sabía que los ojos eran la ventana del alma y mientras buscaba más se percato de que el alma del niño se estaba asfixiando no tan solo por la máscara que el niño estaba usando sino por la jaula que lo encerraba.

"¿Quién es usted, señor?" escucho preguntar rápidamente al niño.

"Recibo el nombre de Nanashi," respondió. "Y tu niño, ¿Quién eres?"

El muchacho aparto la vista y balbuceo, "no soy nadie ahora." Había huido… Tirado todo a la borda porque tenía miedo; porque era un asesino.

El hombre arqueo una ceja, "eres alguien bajo esa mascara." No era estúpido. Ojos tan oscuros y misteriosos como la mismísima noche, cabello rubio que rivalizaba con el sol y el chakra que estaba esperando por ser domesticado y usado, sabía a quien había salvado. Había conocido a sus padres cuando todavía eran miembros del ANBU.

"Huí de casa porque asesine a alguien," se explico. Y porque el hombre lo veía con incredulidad, le conto lo que había sucedido ese día.

Al final de la historia, Nanashi rió. "Tú no la mataste, pero niño, hay alguien que va a morir si sigues pretendiendo—tu mismo."

Kisho se veía confuso y esperaba silenciosamente una explicación pero el hombre sacudió su cabeza y empujo en sus manos un tazón con avena.

"Te lo diré más tarde."

"¿Me vas a enviar a casa?"

Nanashi sabía que el niño no quería regresar a casa, y enviarlo de vuelta a la aldea significaría forzarlo de su parte y rebelión de por parte del rubio. "Quedémonos aquí hasta que quieras regresar a casa."

"Quiero irme contigo."

"Escoge eso cuando tu cabeza este clara. Por ahora, come y duerme. Te vigilare. Nadie nos encontrará."

Kisho asintió y tomo lo que se le ofrecía.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Habían pasado seis horas, veintisiete minutos, doce segundos y contando, y todavía no había señales de Kisho.

Sasuke miró a Kiba quien se le unió junto con Akamaru y el rostro del hombre les decía que su búsqueda también era negativa.

"Ni siquiera podemos rastrear su esencia. Es como si se hubiese desvanecido luego de llegar a ese arbusto. Pero también esta la esencia de otro hombre," dijo Kiba.

"Justo como dijo Pakkun," balbuceo Lee. "Y ahora está por ponerse a llover, las cosas se verán peor."

"Secuestro entonces es una gran posibilidad," dijo Shikamaru, "es momento de que enlistemos la ayuda de jounin especiales,"

"Deberíamos continuar con la búsqueda y esperar por el rescate," agrego Sasuke entonces sacudió su cabeza cuando pares de ojos se fijaron en el, esperando. "No, todavía no le vamos a informar. Aún no." Observo el oscuro y negro cielo.

_¿Dónde estás, hijo mío?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Incluso en la oscuridad, el hombre podía ver que el niño estaba sacudiéndose y dando vueltas en sueños. De hecho, gimoteaba. Incapaz de soportarlo, suavemente sacudió al muchacho hasta despertarlo.

"Nadie te va a llevar de regreso," le susurro, "mataré a cualquiera que lo haga." Los shinobi eran por mucho superiores a él, sabía eso, pero necesitaba confortar al chico. Además, había cubierto su rastro y la lluvia también ayudaba.

Había tanta convicción en su voz que el niño inspiro y sonrió llorando, "gracias, señor. Y mi nombre es Kisho."

Nanashi asintió, "muy bien, Kisho, ten un pacifico sueño."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Kisho despertó ya había una comida sencilla esperándolo. Podía oír el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba el suelo desde anoche. Desde la discreta entrada de una cueva igualmente discreta, observo el sombrío mundo. Parecía como si reflejara su mundo o ¿Su mundo era más sombrío?

"Te vez como un anciano con esa mirada en tu cara," comento Nanashi.

Kisho lo miro. Había una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre y su aura… No era alegre pero era brillante. "¿Disfrutas vivir?"

El espadachín rió, "y hablas como un viejo amargado. Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, sí, lo soy."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy sincero conmigo mismo. Hago lo que quiero hacer."

Kisho apretó y soltó sus manos mientras las veía, "¿Eso no es muy difícil? La gente te odiara."

"Pero odiarse asimismo es peor."

"Me odio a mi mismo por ser diferente," confeso y lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. "¿Por qué tengo tanto poder que incluso los animales me odian? ¿Por qué tengo que ser mejor que cualquiera? ¿Por qué todo es tan fácil para mí a excepción de hacer amigos? Duele. Duele demasiado."

Un silencioso Nanashi observo al niño apretar su pecho y sintió más simpatía que lastima. Se acerco al niño y lo abrazo.

"Esos animales simplemente están siendo cautelosos, temerosos de que los puedas lastimar."

"Pero no lo haría." Dijo Kisho insistentemente.

"Pero eso es lo primero que piensan. Eso es básico en la sobrevivencia."

La última oración confundió al pequeño y Nanashi una vez más se recordó que hablaba con un niño.

"Si les muestras que no eres peligroso entonces ellos serán tus amigos. Necesitas decirle que no te teman así como tus padres te dicen que no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad, ¿cierto?"

Kisho asintió. Sus padres le habían dicho eso. A veces su chichiue tararearía una canción y suavemente acariciaría sus caderas. Otras veces, su otousan le leería o le contaría historias de valientes ninjas. Su corazón se sentía pesado al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que los extrañaba.

"El ser diferente puede ser una maldición o un don-"

"¿Cómo castigo y recompensa?"

Nanashi asintió. "Si, pero eso depende de cómo lo uses."

"Un castigo…" balbuceo.

"Y aún así te sentiste mal por no poder salvar a tu compañera."

"Yo… yo."

"Escucha, Kisho. El ser diferente nunca es fácil. Pero si aceptas lo que eres; si eres sincero contigo y te amas, las personas también te amarán."

"¿En serio?"

El espadachín asintió, "les debes demostrar que mientras eres diferente sigues siendo como ellos—ríes, lloras, te lastimas, etc." Nanashi sonrió cuando vio que el muchacho comprendía rápidamente las cosas. "Pero a pesar de tus esfuerzos, aun habrá otros que te despreciaran." Ante esto vio a Kisho fruncir el ceño. "Pero también habrán otros que no lo harán y ellos serán tus amigos. Los amigos te aceptan por lo que realmente eres. Sin hacer preguntas."

Cuando los ojos de Kisho se encontraron con los suyos, Nanashi vio fuerza y el fuego de su alma ahora se alzaba. "Serás un esplendido shinobi."

"¿Puedes llevarme ahora a casa?" pregunto Kisho.

"¿Pensé que querías que te llevara conmigo?"

El niño saco su lengua y con tono serio confeso, "extraño a mis padres."

El hombre rió, "muy bien."

Nanashi se veía divertido cuando Kisho se percato de cuan cerca estaban de la villa. De hecho, se escondían detrás de la villa a pesar de haber hallado al muchacho a casi cuatro kilómetros de Konoha. Sabía que los ninjas no estarían felices de saber que habían sido engañados, haciéndolos creer que Kisho había sido llevado lejos, tal vez secuestrado. Los había molestado aún más borrando su esencia pero era su concesión. Esperaba que lo perdonaran.

Los dos no habían dado ni diez pasos cuando cinco jounin los rodearon. Por la forma en que los shinobis los miraban, Nanashi sabía que estaba tachado de secuestrador ¿por tener al niño qué? Un día y una noche. Pero Nanashi no era estúpido. Miro al líder directo a los ojos pero no saco su espada.

"¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú para raptar este dorado bulto de pasión y juventud?" pregunto fuertemente el líder.

"Te equivocas, tío-"

"Está bien, Kisho. Yo, una de las dos hermosas bestias de Konoha castigara a este hombre."

Con eso, tres jounin avanzaron hacia Nanashi, lo agarraron y empujaron contra el suelo. Todo el tiempo, Kisho estuvo gritando para que dejen ir al hombre. Cuando pateo a uno de los shinobis que ataba a su amigo, Lee lo retuvo. Cuando sus flagelados brazos y piernas no funcionaron, estuvo a punto de morder uno de los brazos que lo retenían, cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo.

"¿Qué es toda esta conmoción?"

"¡Chichiue!" Kisho pronuncio de felicidad, olvidándose momentáneamente de que era un prisionero del abrazo casi sofocante de Lee. Su padre definitivamente lo oiría.

"Bienvenido, Naruto-sama," saludaron todos los jounin con una baja pero respetuosa reverencia.

"A pesar de mi situación, es bueno verte de nuevo, capitán," saludo calurosamente Nanashi, entonces agrego, "¿o debería decir Hokage-sama?"

Los recuerdos bajaron por la cara de Naruto un segundo más tarde y dejo salir su inicuo grito, "Nanashi-jisan."

El espadachín se encogió. ¿Primero había sido niisan y ahora jisan? ¿Qué sería después?

"Cejitas velludas, explícame porque está siendo atado como un criminal."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

En uno de los cuartos de su residencia, Sasuke y Naruto aprendían de Nanashi por lo que pasaba Kisho y como le estaba haciendo frente. Ambos se veían dolidos, culpables y avergonzados. Dolidos porque su hijo estaba sufriendo. Culpables porque no habían sido capaces de ni siquiera adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo. 'Si tan sólo prestara más atención…' lo que pasaba en sus mentes parpadeaba y resplandecía brillantemente. Vergüenza porque hizo falta de un extraño para que Kisho se abriera. De una forma, habían fallado en su rol como padres y era molesto.

En gratitud la pareja le había pedido a Nanashi que se quedaran en su mansión cuando y cuanto quisiera, lo que acepto agradecido.

Tarde en la noche, cuando su invitado ya se había ubicado en su cuarto, Naruto se unió a Sasuke en el cuarto de Kisho.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, su espalda amortiguada por dos almohadas y sus piernas estiradas hacia delante, Sentado sobre su regazo con su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre mayor estaba Kisho. El niño estaba más concentrado en escuchar el latir de su otousan y saborear su calidez y esencia más que en escuchar la historia que su padre le leía.

Aun cuando Sasuke sabía que Kisho sólo le prestaba un cuarto de su atención a la historia, continúo leyendo. De vez en cuando, sus dedos cariñosamente peinaban los dorados cabellos de Kisho.

"Chichiue," dijo mientras su padre se sentaba al borde de la cama.

"Ne, Kisho," comenzó Naruto. "Otousan y yo lamentamos nunca haber estado allí para ti."

"No es su culpa," respondió el niño lo mismo que le había dicho a Sasuke cuando el ultimo se había disculpado. "Era como un enorme juego de pretender. Me divertí. Algo," agrego con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No estás solo," Sasuke le recordó, "así que no hay necesidad de fingir."

La pareja compartió una mirada por un breve segundo.

Kisho inmediatamente apretó la camisa de Sasuke cuando sintió flamear un siniestro chakra cerca de él. Todavía apretándose contra Sasuke, lentamente giro su cabeza entonces quedo con la boca abierta cuando su mirada cayó sobre su chichiue.

Su mente intentaba llegar a una explicación de porque las cicatrices de su padre se volvían más pronunciadas; porque el chakra de su chichiue que normalmente era azul ahora era rojo; porque sus ojos eran rendijas rojas y por sobre todo porque su padre lucia como un gato gigante. Pero sin importar como viera la transformación, no podía encontrar una explicación sin embargo su mente señalaba que el torrente de chakra rojo era casi igual al suyo.

"¿Recuerdas la historia del ninja que logro salvar la aldea del demonio Zorro?" pregunto Sasuke.

El niño asintió y entonces sus ojos se abrieron tan rápido como conecto las ideas, "chichiue era el bebé."

Sasuke asintió afirmativamente. Kisho rápidamente gateo hacia Naruto y levanto la camisa de su padre para ver el sello. Cuando lo hizo, presiono sus dedos queriendo seguir la huella de las marcas pero los quito ya que estaba tan caliente como el fuego.

Recordó todas las historias que su otousan le conto sobre el demonio zorro y el niño que lo guardaba. Rió cuando su padre nombro los personajes como ellos. Por supuesto que se había sonrojado cuando el hombre mayor nombro al niño que estaba dentro del jinchuuriki cuando el Kyuubi alcanzo su madurez luego de él. Había pensado que era ficción y que su padre sólo lo estaba molestando al cambiar los nombres de los personajes. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado. Todo en la historia era cierto.

Sin embargo Kisho no era el único que tenía una falsa asunción. Incluso Yuuzuki, Akemi y Miki pensaban que era una historia creada para explicar el porqué su chichiue podía dar a luz o porque no tenían parientes y porque su otousan nunca mencionaba o hablaba mucho sobre su tío.

Naruto y Sasuke no los corregían ni insistían. Simplemente los dejaban ser. Ellos ya habían proporcionado los hecho a través de la narración y era cosa de ellos el darse cuenta y comprenderlo a su propio ritmo. Ese era el método que la pareja había acordado y en su opinión era una buena manera.

Kisho quería golpear a su padre por haberlo hecho diferente del resto, entonces se percato de que no era muy diferente de él y encontró aquello reconfortante. Y cuando recordó de la historia cuanto su padre lucho su rabia desapareció.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, un nuevo lazo había sido formado—el de un solo espíritu. Kisho estaba más determinado a ser el mismo viendo que Naruto fue capaz de hacer aquello a pesar de las dificultades. Desde las profundidades de su determinación, la esperanza de formo. La esperanza de que algún día conocería a alguien que lo realmente lo aceptara así como su otousan y su chichiue lo hacían.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Ne, Sasuke," se pronuncio la voz de Naruto en la oscuridad mientras la pareja descansaba en su cama, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Naruto había esperado que Sasuke hiciese lo que siempre hacia cuando sus suposiciones son correctas—alardear sobre el hecho de que había tenido razón cuando pensó que algo andaba mal con Kisho. Sin embargo, cuando su esposo no lo hizo se perturbo ligeramente, especialmente cuando había preparado una lista especial de contraataques. De hecho, su esposo simplemente se disculpo pensando que estaría enfadado de no haber sido avisado más tempranamente sobre la desaparición de Kisho y nada más. Lo estaría si Kisho no hubiese sido encontrado pero su hijo ya estaba con ellos así que realmente no importaba.

"Sasuke," suavemente lo llamo una vez más y esta vez recibió una respuesta. A pesar de que tan sólo fuera un 'hn', era tan bueno como cualquier respuesta. "Lamento haberte llamado paranoico. Simplemente sólo quería que realmente fuera feliz; que tuviera buenos recuerdos de su infancia, de amigos, algo que yo nunca tuve. Así que cuando comprendí que-"

"Por lo menos de ahora en adelante las cosas estarán bien, con suerte," respondió Sasuke con desdén. Naruto no tenía que disculparse puesto que no había nada de que disculparse. Al menos para él.

"Yo-"

"¡Cállate, dobe! Estoy intentando dormir."

Una vena tirito en la frente del rubio, "¿dormir? ¿Entonces porque tu mano se arrastro hasta allí?"

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Tío," lo llamo Kisho y corrió tras Nanashi quien estaba traspasando las puertas de Konoha. "No te vayas aún. Quiero que me ayudes a volverme fuerte."

Nanashi se agacho y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. "Tú ya eres fuerte y ellos están impacientes y son más capaces para enseñarte," dijo, dándole una significativa mirada a su familia que se encontraba detrás. "Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, se que lo haremos, muéstrame tu fuerza."

El niño asintió y grito, "hasta la próxima, tío."

"Sí, hasta la próxima."

Mientras la espalda del hombre se transformaba en un pequeño punto, Kisho observo sus manos empuñadas.

_Hasta la próxima…_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Kisho regreso a la escuela, nunca se molesto en corregir los rumores de que le tenía fobia a los temblores y que se había perdido porque no tenía sentido de la orientación. Era la primera vez que no prestaba atención a tal cosa de bagatela. Ya había jugado el rol del tonto y ahora era momento de ser quien realmente era.

"Cinco puntos cinco grados," respondió confiado Saburo al difícil problema escrito en la pizarra. Y esos estudiantes que no eran capaces de comprender el asunto dijeron 'ahh' u 'ohh' al genio de la clase.

_Tiempo de venganza._

"¿Sí, Kisho-kun?" pregunto el instructor indicando al niño que levanto su mano para hablar.

Todos esperaban que le pidiera al profesor que le explicara cómo se llegaba a eso pero Kisho no tenía planeado cumplir las expectativas de nadie. Esta vez, seguiría sus propias reglas.

"¿No sería mejor que el ángulo de su codo estuviera en once punto setenta y cinco? De esa forma, los ninjas de Konoha podrían desarmar algunas trampas o dañar otros enemigos ocultos. Y si incrementa-"

"¡Espera un minuto!" Saburo casi grito. "El problema no decía nada sobre trampas y otros enemigos."

"No directamente," respondió Kisho, "pero hay indirectas."

"¿En serio?" la voz del otro chico estaba llena de sarcasmo pero no afecto al rubio quien estaba disfrutando al máximo la situación.

"El problema declara que los ninjas de Konoha conocen el terreno. Eso por si solo los deja en ventaja. A menos que el oponente sea estúpido, valiente o más fuerte, pondría trampas para impedir su ventaja o hacer caer camaradas para que no lo sobrepasen y con suerte vencer." Si tan sólo sus hermanos lo estuviesen escuchando ahora, estarían felices de saber que realmente lo oía.

"Eso es estúpido." Su orgullo como el primero de la clase se rehusaba a aceptar que su compañero pudiese tener razón.

"Pero todo es posible en el campo de batalla, ese es el porqué debemos ver mas allá de lo oculto," declaro Kisho como un hecho.

Con un gruñido, Subaru lanzo su estuche. Pero esta vez, Kisho ya no era sordo a sus instintos. Con una gracia que nunca había mostrado, se inclino hacia un costado y atrapo el objeto.

"Fallaste." Oscuros ojos estaban llenos de mofa y arrogancia.

Subaru lanzo su cuerpo enfurecido hacia el muchacho listo para darle una paliza, pero el profesor apareció entre ellos y detuvo al enojado niño.

Su maestro miro a Kisho preguntándose qué pasaba con su estudiante rubio. Nunca lo había visto así o lo había oído acercarse a los problemas de forma similar a los cursos superiores. Era como sí…

"¿Pasa algo, Kisho-kun?"

El niño grito, "sólo soy yo mismo."

Incluso si los otros le estaban lanzando miradas antagónicas, Kisho nunca se sintió mejor que ahora. ¿Era así como se sentía un ave enjaulada una vez que gana su libertad y gobierna los cielos?

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Hoy que su niño Uchiha provoco una escena durante el segundo periodo," un niño de cabello plateado dijo a la vez que se unía a sus dos amigos durante el descanso para almorzar.

"¿Qué? ¿Se volvió más estúpido?" pregunto su amiga, nunca molestándose en levantar la mirada del trozo de madera que tallaba con su kunai.

El tercer niño de ojos amatista resoplo, "¿Qué puede ser más estúpido que ocultarse tras una máscara?"

No podían recordar exactamente cuándo pero podían recordar porque vigilaban y observaban desde lejos a Kisho por un tiempo ya. El rubio simplemente resaltaba del resto a pesar de sus impresionantes habilidades de actuación. Era como si pudiesen oír sus ahogados gritos retumbando en su alma, donde fuese que estuviera. Compartían la misma opinión de que era patético y estúpido, pero observaban con poco aliento como si esperaran que la máscara resbalara o que su verdadero yo muriese. Era una interesante forma de pasar el tiempo en la academia.

"De hecho dejo caer la máscara," anunció y los dos se sintieron complacidos de oír aquello.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

No le tomo mucho a Kisho perder sus amigos y todos sus compañeros se rehusaban a tener nada que ver con él a excepción de cuando los sentaban en parejas o en las actividades de grupo por una sola razón: era impresionantemente inteligente. Kisho conocía su razón y no quería ser usado. Incluso insistía en trabajar solo pero sus profesores se rehusaban debido a que iba en contra del propósito de las actividades—comprender la dinámica de trabajo en equipo.

Kisho también planteaba otro problema para sus profesores. El niño se veía increíblemente aburrido durante clases tanto que él, la mayoría de las veces, se quedaba dormido. Pero a pesar de sus repentinos hábitos de sueño, el niño lograba obtener calificaciones perfectas. Y mientras Kisho luchaba para mantenerse despierto sus compañeros luchaban y se impacientaban por alcanzar cualquiera que fuese el nivel que Kisho tuviese. Al final, el consejero de la clase decidió transferir a Kisho a segundo grado.

Desafortunadamente, seguía siendo lo mismo. El sufría de aburrimiento mientras sus compañeros sufrían de impaciencia y veían como se alzaba el niño como primero de la clase como algo rudo o un crimen hacia ellos. De nuevo, fue transferido a tercer grado. Sin embargo, estaba siendo aislado por todos. Muchos se sentían inferior a él mientras otros se sentían insultados de que alguien como él pudiese ser mejor que ellos.

Todo el tiempo, Kisho permaneció firme en ser como es. Sí, estaba solo pero se sentía bien ser sincero consigo mismo, y sus esperanzas de tener un verdadero amigo nunca disminuyeron o dudaron.

No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que había huido de Konoha, cuando fue nuevamente transferido. Esta vez, esta vez se iba a unir a los del cuarto grado, quienes tenían como profesor principal a ningún otro más que su tío Iruka.

"Kisho, llegas justo a tiempo," dijo Iruka mientras dejaba ingresar al chico en la sala. "Estamos haciendo equipos de cuatro para la actividad de hoy y a un grupo le falta una persona." Lo introdujo al grupo anteriormente mencionado. "Chicos, este es su cuarto miembro, Kisho Uchiha."

Los tres niños asintieron.

"Kazushi," el chico con cabello gris dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

"Shigure," otro dijo.

"Makoto," el otro asintió, sus ojos purpuras casi perforándolo.

"Sean bueno amigos, ¿sí?" dijo Iruka entonces agrego antes de marcharse, "Shigure-kun, este no es el momento para tallar."

Su actividad por lo que había investigado era crear un plan de emboscada con el mínimo daño a pesar de la lista de desventajas escritas en la pizarra.

"Así que, ¿qué crees, Kisho?" pregunto Shigure.

Le tomo un momento al rubio percatarse de que alguien conversaba, no, le conversaba y le tomo más darse cuenta de que no esperaban por respuestas sino que su opinión e ideas. Y así como comenzó a interactuar, supo que estos tres chicos—uno con ojos que eran demasiado purpura como para ser humano; otro que poseía una marca en forma de lagrima justo bajo su ojo derecho y el ultimo que parecía más una muñeca que cualquier otra cosa, iban a ser sus amigos. Sus amigos cercanos.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**La tipeja que traduce**:

TT-TT traduje tan rápido como pude, nuevamente mil perdones de aquí no sé hasta cuando pueda volver a traducir, Kirabe cuando pueda se mete a arreglar ortografía y todo lo demás que tiene que ver con mi deplorable forma de escribir u.u… ahhhh

Mil perdones… tau tau

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	48. Chapter 48

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Tal vez ustedes llamen a esto relleno pero quería escribir al menos un capitulo de cuando las cosas entre naruto y Sasuke son normales. Esperando eso decidi escribir algo sobre como pasaban su día en un festival. Es tan dulce y tierno que me preocupa que terminen con diabetes. Hahahaa**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 48: Despojos de Eternidad**

A las 4:45, Uchiha Sasuke—uno de los capitanes más hábiles de una célula de ANBU de altos cargos, miembro de grado más alto en los ANBU; ninja considerado como mortal y la cabeza del prestigioso clan Uchiha, despertó para observar silenciosamente a su dormido esposa. Y debido a que sus hijos y él no tenían misiones hoy podía observar a Naruto para alegría de su corazón.

Sus largos dedos cepillaron los rubios mechones sintiendo su suavidad antes de doblarlos alrededor de ellos. Sus ojos vagaron tranquilamente por su rostro, recordando su ángulo facial antes de agacharse para deambular por la piel expuesta, besándola mentalmente. Con una sonrisa acaricio suavemente los chupones y las marcas de mordidas que iluminaban su pecho, hombros y cuello mientras planeaba donde los pondría la próxima vez. Contemplo el fijo ritmo del moreno pecho y ajusto su respiración para que pudiesen respirar al unisonó.

Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar.

Antes de que se percatase, dorada luz remarco las montañas al mismo tiempo que manchaba el espeso cielo. Para todos a excepción de él ya era de día.

Minutos más tarde, los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana, arrastrándose lentamente hacia su cama. No le tomo mucho a la columna de luz colocarse sobre el rostro de Naruto.

Cuando lo hizo, el rubio se revolvió y estiro su cuerpo tanto como pudo, consiente pero sin restándole importancia a los depredadores ojos que lo contemplaban. Movió su cuerpo hacia Sasuke para refregar su rostro contra el pecho de su esposo. Levantando la vista hacia el apuesto rostro de su marido, infantilmente refregó su ojo con el puño antes de fijar sus ojos azules sobre oscuras orbes. Sonrió adormecido antes de que sus manos se enroscaran alrededor de la nuca de Sasuke para cercarlo de forma que pudiese presionar sus labios en un suave beso de buenos días.

"Buenos días, bastardo Sasuke," saludo.

Era sólo cuando escuchaba el cariñoso saludo y recibía su beso de buenos días que el día de Sasuke comenzaba. Hermoso.

Pasaron uno o dos minutos abrazándose mientras se preparaban mentalmente para sus actividades diarias. Luego de eso, Sasuke le paso su yukata a Naruto. Había días que el rubio se sentía consciente de que Sasuke lo desvestía mentalmente cuando la usaba mientras se movía hacia el baño. También había momentos como ahora que rechazaba lo ofrecido y se dirigía hacia el baño, con hambrientos ojos oscuros siguiéndolo atentamente.

Y ya que el rubio cocinaba, Sasuke siempre lo dejaba utilizar primero el baño. Mientras el rubio tomaba una ducha, el arreglaba su cama. Si las sábanas contenían evidencia de su pasión, como hoy, las cambiaba. Se puso su yukata y llevo las sabanas sucias al cuarto de lavado. Entonces paso el resto de su tiempo de espera leyendo unos pergaminos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño, había una muda de yukata y su uniforme completo de ANBU, como siempre, sobre la cama. No tenía que ir a revisar si su máscara, pergaminos, set medico o sus armas estuviesen allí. Confiaba en la eficiencia de Naruto cuando se trataba de eso, ya que significaba su vida y el rubio estaba al tanto de eso.

Vistiendo la yukata, camino hacia la cocina e hizo dos tazas de café. Mientras a él le gustaba que su café fuera amargo el de Naruto era azucarado.

Luego de darle su café a Naruto, Sasuke tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina, saboreando su café mientras leía el periódico de la mañana.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Unos cuantos minutos antes de que Naruto terminase de preparar la comida, Sasuke pondría silenciosamente la mesa sin decirle o preguntarle a Naruto. Había sido de esta forma desde hace mucho tiempo, estuviesen dentro o fuera del campo de batalla, su combinación estaba también compenetrada que las palabras ya no eran necesarias. No importaba que el ritmo de la batalla y el del matrimonio fuesen diferentes porque ellos siempre podrían continuar mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Para cuando termino con la mesa, Naruto ya estaba preparando la lonchera de Kisho. Sasuke creó dos clones para llamar a sus hijos, quienes estaban o en sus habitaciones o en el campo de entrenamiento.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke observo mientras sus hijos compartían la suntuosa comida sobre la mesa y noto que la polera de Kisho tenía una rasgadura. Debía ser de un kunai o shuriken, y parecía como si hubiese alcanzado la piel pero siendo que todos se sanaban rápidamente, no había necesidad de preocuparse. Pero la suciedad de sus poleras le daba la idea de que habían entrenado juntos. Tomo u sorbo de su café antes de preguntar, "¿Así que quien fue derrotado por quien?"

"Adivina," dijo Yuuzuki pero la respuesta estaba en sus alegres ojos.

"Pero te vamos a derrotar la próxima vez, ne, ¿Kisho?"

El más joven asintió, "te vamos a pegar de muy buena forma una y otra vez."

"Esperaremos que pase eso," respondió Akemi. "Pero primero debes coordinar tu poder."

Yuuzuki asintió, "Ustedes se ven mucho más incómodos trabajando en conjunto de lo que pensé. Si esto continua, terminaran muertos."

"Un buen trabajo en equipo no se gana de un día para otro," dijo Sasuke para alentar a Miki y Kisho. "Necesitan poner su mayor esfuerzo."

Los cuatro hermanos asintieron por diferentes razones. Yuuzuki y Akemi en acuerdo mientras que los otros dos en comprensión.

"Por cierto Kisho," dijo Akemi mientras se dirigía hacia el más joven, "tu puntería fue bastante mala."

"Mis músculos aún están resentidos por el entrenamiento de ayer," fue la respuesta.

Una sonriente Miki golpeo su espalda, "déjame eso a mí."

"Aquí tienes, Kisho." Dijo Naruto mientras le pasaba su lonchera ya envuelta.

"Gracias."

Fue sólo cuando Naruto se les unió que Sasuke se permitió comer. La conversación trato sobre el entrenamiento por algunos minutos hasta que derivo a otro tema.

Cuando el desayuno termino, Naruto creó tres clones para que lavaran los platos e hicieran todas las labores de la casa mientras todos comenzaban a prepararse para cumplir sus obligaciones.

"Me voy," Kisho casi grito desde el genkan.

"Cuídate," respondió Naruto, "¿Quieres que yo o otousan te pasemos a buscar?

"No, te encontrare en Amaguriya," diciendo eso se marcho a la escuela.

"Yo también me marcho," dijo Yuuzuki desde la puerta de sus padres.

"No olvides-"

"Te veré cuando te vea," cortando a su otousan. Con una breve onda desapareció dejando una bolita de humo.

"Sasuke, no puedo encontrar mi cinturón negro," dijo un poco molesto Naruto. "¿De todas formas, donde lo tiraste anoche?"

Sasuke saco el objeto de atrás de la cabecera. Lo arrojo hacia el rubio quien lo atrapo mientras balbuceaba de no volver hacer algo de esclavo y maestro.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir algo sobre quien lo había sugerido Miki ingreso a la escena.

"Recibí un mensaje del departamento de investigación médica," informo rápidamente, "surgió algo y me necesitan para lidiar con eso."

"¿Significa que nos vas a poder reunirte con nosotros?" pregunto Sasuke.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. Si me llamaron a mí en vez de Tsunade, Shizune-neechan o tía Sakura, entonces no es algo tan importante."

"Entonces te veré más tarde," dijo Naruto.

"Seguro."

Akemi había estado tan absorto en su pergamino que no noto que su otousan entro al cuarto y había estado hablando hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza.

"Nos vamos," dijo Sasuke y divago por las notas del niño. "¿Todavía no terminas esa técnica?" refiriéndose a la ultima técnica que Akemi había completado la semana pasada. Por alguna razón, el niño encontraba su pasión en crear técnicas. Pensaba que era interesante y un reto, especialmente cuando sólo unas pocas personas lograban hacerlo sin renunciar.

"Decidí mejorarla," informo el niño.

"¿Qué tal si utilizas la señal del pájaro para balancear la ecuación?" sugirió Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenemos que irnos ya," Llamó Naruto desde el corredor.

"Pero tiene un efecto negativo en su longevidad," declaro Akemi.

"Sasukee," Llamo Naruto.

"Al lado izquierdo de la estantería más apartada de nuestra biblioteca, encontraras pergaminos muy antiguos quizá te sean de utilidad."

"¿En serio? Gracias."

Sasuke asintió y entonces rápidamente camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Lado a lado, Naruto y Sasuke caminaron siendo el primero quien hablaba más en su conversación. Pero a Naruto esto no le importaba mientras tuviese toda la atención de Sasuke.

Siendo que Naruto tendría una reunión en los cuarteles ANBU, el rubio no dio la acostumbrada vuelta sino que continuo con su esposo. De vez en cuando dejaban que sus manos se rozaran contra la del otro, suavemente como si fueran caricias de mariposas.

A una cuadra de su destino, los dos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se transformaran en lo que eran, sirvientes y guardianes de la villa. Naruto puso su rostro serio y se coloco su sombrero de hokage. Sasuke, por otro lado, tenía su rostro vacio de expresión alguna y dejo que su hokage caminase dos pasos delante de él antes de retomar el paso, siempre manteniendo la distancia acostumbrada entre ellos en respeto.

Trabajo y relaciones profesionales comenzaban el momento en que la transformación estaba completa.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo?" Yuuzuki, pregunto de parte de sus tres hermanos a sus padres el momento en que aparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

Los dos lo miraron apologéticamente. "Algo paso durante la reunión, alargándola más de lo que planeábamos," explico Sasuke.

Justo entonces una voz retumbo desde el parque sur, seguido de música.

"El festival acaba de comenzar," dijo un sonriente Naruto.

"Entonces vámonos," dijo kisho.

Sasuke estaba semi divertido de ver los ojos de Naruto oscurecerse con infantil alegría.

Ante el pedido de Kisho, se dirigieron a la casa de los espejos. Ver todos los espejos alineados le recordaba a Haku y su cercanía con la muerte.

Ese había sido el tiempo en que se percato de que su odio por su compañero rubio no era tan profundo como decía. Había estado confundido en ese entonces por lo que había hecho—haciendo a un lado su vida, la misma vida que había dedicado a la venganza tan solo para salvar a Naruto. Pero esa confusión había desaparecido cuando vio a salvo a su compañero, de hecho el ultimo lo sostenía, sus ojos azules viéndose preocupados y dolidos. Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que quería proteger al otro niño.

Sasuke se giro hacia un lado y vio a Naruto mirándolo, obviamente recordando el mismo incidente. Sostuvieron sus miradas hasta que la risa de sus hijos rompió el trance en el que se encontraban. Sasuke observo mientras que el rubio saltaba hacia ellos.

_¿Tienes una persona importante a quien proteger?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Los latidos de Naruto parecían rugir en su corazón y su piel se erizaba, incluso estando a sólo cinco pasos de la casa del miedo. Por ridículo que sonara, su miedo a los fantasmas había persistido durante todo estos años. Mientras parecía reticente a entrar a la que era en su opinión la casa de la muerte, no podía decir que no a esos ojos de cachorritos que sus hijos mostraban frente a él.

"No te preocupes. Como siempre, te protegeré," dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

"No estoy asustado," respondió Naruto, demasiado rápido como para que fuese cierto.

"Hn."

Antes que Naruto pudiese decir algo, fue asolado por la oscuridad y la espeluznante frialdad. Estaba por huir cuando Sasuke sujeto su mano.

"Estoy aquí."

En respuesta, Naruto apretó su mano.

Mientras Naruto sentía que sus cuerdas vocales se iban a romper en dos con todos sus gritos, Sasuke sentía que sus oídos estaban dañados. No sólo había estado sujeto a asfixiantes abrazos y agarres asesinos muchas más veces de las que hubiese preferido. Así que cuando finalmente salieron, se sintió aliviado.

"¿Estás bien, chichiue?" preguntó Akemi cuando noto cuan pálido estaba su padre. Otros tres pares de ojos lo observaron.

"Vamos, busquemos algo de comida antes que nos dividamos," dijo Naruto, nunca molestándose en responder la pregunta. De todos modos era demasiado embarazoso.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sakura dejo salir un profundo suspiro de decepción. "Esta demasiado callado," comento, "si tan solo estuviesen todos aquí." Miró a sus antiguos compañeros y luego a su esposo.

"Es penca que tengan misiones o que ya hayan hecho planes," agrego Lee.

Naruto rió, "Sakura-chan, disfruta la velada con cejotas." Habiendo dicho eso jalo a Sasuke hacia él y dejo a la sonrojada pareja.

"¡Hey! Dobe, ¿Dónde vamos?" pregunto Sasuke mientras era arrastrado entre la multitud. Iban en contra de la corriente de personas.

"¡Hey, dobe!"

Naruto sólo le regalo una sonrisa por sobre su hombro. Encontró su respuesta unos minutos más tarde cuando llegaron a un precipicio.

"Veremos de mejor forma los fuegos artificiales desde aquí," explico Naruto mientras guiaba a su esposo al solitario árbol que crecía cerca del borde del precipicio. "Y," continúo, "tenemos privacidad."

Sasuke arqueo una fina ceja mientras el rubio lo jalaba contra el tronco y lo besaba lentamente. Con un gemido, Sasuke lo jalo más cerca, haciendo calzar de forma perfecta sus cuerpos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Hisayuki le dijo a Yuuzuki que ellos observarían los fuegos artificiales, el último pensó que el 'ellos' eran él y Hisayuki. Sin embargo el Hyuuga tenía otros planes. Había dejado al joven de pelo oscuro con su amor secreto, dándole una excusa para reunir su equipo ANBU al día siguiente.

Le dio una discreta mirada a su compañera quien simplemente miraba hacia el frente, aparentemente incomoda con el pesado silencio.

"Me sorprende que no estés con tus amigos, Yukina-san," comento mientras acunaba su mente en busca de un tema para discutir.

La chica sonrió y respondió de forma indiferente, "puedes dejarme si quieres."

Los ojos de Yuuzuki se dilataron, "no dije eso. Simplemente me estaba preguntando por que alguien tan sociable como tu está pasando sola esta noche."

"Tenían citas y a pesar de que me habían invitado, no quise ser la tercera rueda," contesto. Entonces mirando de forma significativa al miembro del ANBU, agrego, "sin embargo, ¿no soy la única que no tiene una cita o estoy suponiendo demasiado?"

Esta vez, Yuuzuki fue quien rió y sacudió su cabeza. Lanzo otra mirada furtiva, preguntándose y dudando.

Cuando se trataba de Yukina, Yuuzuki siempre se encontraba dudando en si pedirle o no una cita o si confesarle sus sentimientos. Por esto, su vida amorosa era igual de excitante que una roca muerta y eso divertía al mismo tiempo que irritaba a su mejor amigo. ¿Qué era lo complicado en cortejar a una chica? Hisayuki le había preguntado una y otra vez y él le respondía que era más difícil que luchar con enemigos, escapar de situaciones complicadas y pensar en estrategias de batalla. Pero el mismo pensaba porque era tan difícil cortejar, aunque el no tenía respuestas. Simplemente se sentía de esa forma, sin respuesta.

Yuuzuki ahora estaba al tanto de que su mejor amigo había creado otra oportunidad para él, pero no sabía cómo uno debía confesar sus sentimientos. Había alguna línea que debiera seguir o…

Capturando su mirada con la suya y sintiéndose más valiente de lo normal, dijo, "Yukina-san, me gustas," justo cuando un fuego artificial destellaba en el cielo, el sonido casi ahogo su confesión.

Ojos castaños claro se dilataron, incrédulos, y ella sintió que fue su corazón el que exploto.

"¿Por qué yo?" las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiese deberlas.

"¿Por qué tu no?" respondió un poco confuso y asustado, fallando en seguir la línea al confesar sus sentimientos. Sí lo hizo, era algo esperado, ya que no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran esas reglas.

"¿Por qué yo no?" repitió mientras retorcía sus manos por unos segundos. También le gustaba pero creía que tales sentimientos estaban prohibidos y sólo le traerían dolor. Después de todo ella era nadie mientras él era alguien dentro del circuito ANBU al igual que en la villa. Ellos no eran compatibles. Eran demasiado diferentes y mundos apartes.

"Porque tú eres un Uchiha mientras yo sólo soy una niña adoptada. Hay otras que son mucho más adecuadas para ser tu chi-mmph…"

Yuuzuki la había besado en ese momento. Fue un casto beso para detenerla.

Los ojos de Yukina permanecieron abiertos, observando el cielo pintado con diferentes colores mientras los fuegos artificiales explotaban. Ella sentía que hermoso juego de colores ocurría en otro mundo.

"No seas ridícula," dijo Yuuzuki mientras se hacía a un lado, aunque seguía conectado a su rostro que miraba hacia arriba. "Te deseo," dijo, entonces corrigió de forma inmediata la oración aparentemente pervertida, "deseo que tú seas mi todo. Pero si te rehúsas, puedes marcharte. No te forzare a quedarte." Era valiente por alguna desconocida razón, pero no era vigoroso.

Yukina le dio una débil sonrisa antes de retroceder dos pasos y comenzar a alejarse.

Cuando lo hizo, Yuuzuki quedo destrozado y quería ir tras ella pero había dado su palabra. Sus padres le habían enseñado a ser un hombre de palabra, así que incluso si lo lastimaba, mantendría su palabra. La observo mientras se alejaba mientras pensaba que amar era la cosa más difícil de la vida. ¿Por qué debe existir el amor en la vida cuando está hecho para sufrir?

Trago una bocanada de aire cuando un cuerpo choco contra el suyo y cuando bajo la mirada tenía sus brazos llenos de una sonriente Yukina.

"Me rindo," dijo, "no pude tomar más de siete pasos. Seré lo que tú quieras que sea en tu vida." Por la felicidad de su amor arriesgaría su corazón. Arriesgaría todo lo que tenía y tendría.

En su felicidad la beso y Yukina respondió. Esta vez las hermosas luces que había visto estaban tras sus parpados.

Y mientras el tímidamente profundizaba el beso, pensaba que en realidad amar era la cosa más difícil, pero su recompensa era la más grande.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Tu idea es brillante, Akemi, aunque peligrosa," comento uno de sus amigos.

"Golpea cualquier parte del suelo. Podemos ver mejor los fuegos artificiales," agrego otro.

"Les dije que iba a ser una vista espectacular," fue la respuesta de Akemi.

Por supuesto que lo era, estaban en la punta de la infraestructura de la noria. Y sólo para asegurarse de no caer habían concentrado su chakra en sus pies.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Kisho le dio a Makoto una extraña mirada mientras reía una vez más. Sus ojos amatistas brillaban con demencia.

"¿Cuántas tazas de café tomo?" preguntó.

"Cinco o más," respondió Shigure.

Los tres suspiraron. Deberían ser cuidadosos para la próxima vez, cuando estén cerca de la tienda de bebidas.

"Kisho, tomemos café."

"Makoto, un niño de nueve años no toma café y no invitan a alguien de seis años mayor a beber con ellos," reprendió Kazushi.

Antes de que Makoto comenzara una rabieta, Kisho lo dejo inconsciente. Tal vez el acto no era poco común ya que los dos le dieron una agradecida sonrisa.

"Finalmente, paz," balbuceo Kazushi con su apariencia de muñeca.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki suspiro, incapaz de soportar la incómoda tensión entre sus dos compañeros. Ella había esperado que hubiesen arreglado su 'problema' cuando los encontró esa noche, pero aparentemente, espero demasiado.

Puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros y los acerco.

"Estoy feliz de que los tres pasemos esta noche juntos," comenzó, "pero no me gusta cuando ustedes dos me usan a mi o al equipo sólo para poder verse y pasar tiempo con el otro."

Sus dos compañeros se sonrojaron y Kasuo abrió su boca para negarlo pero Miki lo corto.

"¿Porque no son honestos con el otro y transmiten sus sentimientos de forma apropiada? Habiendo dicho eso se fue, pero no sin antes golpear sus espaldas, dándoles confianza.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Ojos color perla bebieron la natural gracias que su cuerpo exudaba mientras se movía entre la muchedumbre. La amaba. Realmente la amaba incluso a la temprana edad de quince. La amaba no porque era la belleza personificada sino porque ella era diferente de todas las chicas de la villa. Ella gastaba su tiempo y esfuerzo en alcanzar su sueño. No le importaba ensuciarse. De hecho, prefería ensuciarse mientras pudiese ser capaz de luchar contra oponentes que pudiesen ver más allá de su apariencia de de frágil muchacha. Aquellos que no lo hacían, ella los hacía ver por medio de sus golpes, ella no permitía que nadie la tomara ligeramente. Era hermosa, fuerte y altanera. Y él la amaba.

"¿Shouhei-kun?"

La voz de su diosa lo saco de su aturdimiento.

"Buenas noches, Miki." Saludo cálidamente.

"Raro verte sin tus compañeros."

Shouhei sonrió, "están en una misión. Yo me lesione el tobillo…"

"Siempre te exiges demasiado, tanto en las misiones como en los entrenamientos."

El chico continúo riendo. Ella no tenía que saber todavía que el estaba haciendo esto para ser merecedor de ella y el nombre de su familia, lo suficiente perfecto para que ella lo utilice. Todo era por ella.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?"

Miki sacudió su cabeza, "No tengo idea. Acabo de dejar a mis compañeros."

El Hyuuga no pregunto porque. No era significativo para él. Lo que importaba era que ninguno de los dos tenía compañeros en esta encantadora noche. Hm… posibilidades.

Observando cómo las coloridas luces se extendían por su rostro, ´pregunto casualmente, "¿Quieres continuar observando los fuegos artificiales conmigo?"

"No me importa. Observémoslos desde un área menos llena de gente."

"Consigamos algo de comida primero."

Mika concordó. Nunca se le paso por su mente que le acababan de pedir una cita. Era demasiado joven para comprender el gesto de Shouhei y demasiado inocente para percatarse de que había sido marcada como la única candidata para ser la novia de Shouhei Hyuuga.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando la pareja Uchiha decidió irse a casa, las calles que los llevaban a su residencia ahora estaban vacías. La actividad había terminado hace casi dos horas atrás, pero ellos habían permanecido más tiempo en el acantilado, sentados y gozando del calor del otro. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacían eso—sólo sentarse en un agradable silencio, sin hablar o tocarse.

Entonces una escena llego de forma espontanea a la cabeza de Naruto. Era de Sasuke.

_Si entregar este cuerpo mío a Orochimaru significa cumplir mi meta, entonces él puede quedarse con mi vida y la vida después de mi vida._

Sasuke no sabía porque Naruto se había detenido tan de repente. Estaba por girar y preguntar cuando sintió que era abrazado por la espalda. Podía sentir la tristeza que exudaba de esa pequeña forma.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No sé si me estoy volviendo loco o simplemente obsesivo, y no sé cuando esto comenzó. Todo lo que sé es que estoy teniendo recuerdos al azar de ti, desde cuando eras un niño hasta ahora," dijo calmadamente Naruto, "es como si fuese un archivador caminante de Sasuke. No que me importe, pero a veces los recuerdos son dolorosos y tristes."

Las cálidas manos de Sasuke cubrieron las de Naruto. "¿Qué viste, Naruto?" para que Naruto este así; para que su rubio lo ame de esta forma, era demasiado para él. Exprimía su corazón de una forma dolorosa al mismo tiempo que buena.

"La vez que dijiste dejar a Orochimaru quedarse con tu vida y la vida después de esa…"

Sasuke cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba esa vez.

"Estoy tan herido como lo estuve esa vez. Te veías tan determinado a cumplir tu meta; tan despreocupado por tu vida y tan solitario, que me dejo destruido."

"Estoy tan-"

El abrazo se apretó mientras Naruto sacudía su cabeza, "no quiero tus disculpas, Sasuke. No necesito eso. Sólo déjame hablar."

El hombre pelinegro asintió.

"Esa vez tu me miraste como si no fuera nada más que una peste. Tú estabas ¿Qué? A unos cuantos pasos de mi y aún así estabas tan lejos como el cielo lo está del suelo. Eras inalcanzable. Si mis palabras no te alcanzaban entonces mis acciones definitivamente tampoco lo harían y yo estaba miserablemente débil y comprendí porque me miraste como si no fuera nada."

Sasuke se inclino contra Sasuke mientras el miraba el cielo incrustado de estrellas. "Pero tú no eres nada. Representas Konoha… Tu eres la razón de porque debo estar en Konoha; porque debí regresar a Konoha; tu eras un recordatorio de lo que había hecho estuvo mal," explico. "Cada vez que te veía o oía tu nombre mientras fui un ninja del sonido, hacías latir mi corazón y me distraías de mi meta… ese era el porque necesitaba matarte. Sin ti, Konoha sería simplemente otra villa y yo me volvería un hombre sin corazón. Cada vez que mi resolución para matarte estaba decidida y tenía mi oportunidad de hacerlo, algo o alguien me interrumpía. Era frustrante de hecho."

Naruto lentamente lo giro y suavemente acaricio la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke en un amoroso gesto. Parándose sobre sus pies, se inclino hacia arriba y rozó sus labios contra los de su esposo antes de fijar sus ojos en esas negras lagunas.

_Me tienes… todo…_

"Yo realmente, verdaderamente, te amo," dijo, porque el amor era la cosa más cercana que pudiese describir sus sentimientos por el hombre frente a él.

Una punzada de miedo retumbo en Sasuke y resonó por su cuerpo. La forma en que Naruto dijo sus sentimientos y la manera en que estaba actuando hoy… era como si-

Sasuke lo recogió en sus brazos y lo abrazo apretadamente. "No me dejes."

Naruto rió, "No tengo razón para dejarte, tonto."

"Pero tengo este sentimiento de que una vez más vamos a estar separados."

"Sasuke, siempre hay algo que nos separa," y Naruto podía nombrar a algunos como Orochimaru, Akatsuki…. "Pero siempre logramos gravitar hacia el otro. Esa es una de las reglas del universo."

"¿Pero que si nuestra orbita es destruida y la fuerza entre nosotros desaparece?"

"Entonces haríamos una nueva."

"Y que pasa si no podemos hacer una nueva."

Naruto se reclino hacia tras y sonrió, "Eso ocurrirá cuando el universo ya no lo es y la eternidad termina."

Su rubio se veía tan optimista y convincente que Sasuke sólo pudo sonreír y balbucear, "Dobe."

_Tenerte… y que tú seas mío…_

Y cualquiera fuese la defensa de Naruto, esta fue tragada por la talentosa boca de Sasuke.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la casa, nunca esperaron ver un esqueleto flotando en el aire, provocando que Naruto saltara a los brazos de Sasuke, mientras el otro hombre inmediatamente, en reflejo, lanzara un kunai en su dirección y observo como el arma lo traspaso. Era solo ropa. Un traje negro con un esqueleto pintado.

Segundos más tarde, escucharon ahogadas risas y Sasuke alcanzo el interruptor de la luz. Naruto inmediatamente bajo de los brazos de Sasuke y el junto a su esposo observo a sus cuatro hijos, quienes estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, riéndose. Kisho estaba sentado en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse en pie, mientras Akemi y Miki estaban inclinados contra el otro y Yuuzuki sostenía su estomago.

"Lo siento, pero no podíamos evitarlo," Yuuzuki dijo y los otros también se disculparon pero la sinceridad de sus palabras se perdió entre las risas.

"No fue gracioso," dijo tan peligrosamente Naruto que desanimo un poco su humor. "¿Qué si me hubiese dado un infarto?"

"Estas sano, chichiue," respondió Miki.

"No me importa que ustedes nos jueguen bromas pero esto fue demasiado," dijo Sasuke, "espero que limpien la premisa Uchiha para el sábado. No saldrán de la casa hasta que lo hagan."

Eso había detenido sus risas, y sabían que no podían discutir o salir de esta situación.

"Si este trabajo en equipo logro hacer tan graciosa esta broma para ustedes, entonces encontraran útil ese trabajo en equipo este fin de semana. Estoy seguro de que la tarea estará lista antes de que ese día llegue a su fin." Con eso dicho, Sasuke fue a su habitación a tomar una ducha.

"Lo sentimos," dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que se inclinaban hacia Naruto quien asintió.

"Sólo no lo hagan de nuevo. Realmente me asustaron."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" pregunto Naruto mientras dejaba que Sasuke secara su cabello. Su esposo no respondió, pero no tenía que hacerlo porque el otro ya sabía la respuesta. Miro de forma fija al hombre pelinegro y dijo, "encontraste graciosa su broma."

"Vamos, te ves lindo cuando estás tan aterrorizado. Estabas asustado de algo que no existe. Deberías estar asustado de los vivos, dobe."

"Bastardo, para tu información los fantasmas existen. Tuve muchas misiones que lidiaban con ellos."

"Hn."

"De verdad." Y Naruto procedió a decirle todo acerca de sus misiones en que habían fantasmas y Sasuke encontró las historias algo cercano a aburrido, o quizás el estaba cansado.

"No estás escuchando," Naruto dijo con melodiosa voz, la que contradecía su irritación.

"Lo estoy o estuve," respondió Sasuke mientras comenzaba a estirarse en la cama. Naruto sonrió y se recostó junto a él, su rostro revoloteando sobre el de Sasuke.

Cuando Sasuke bostezo, inmediatamente inserto su dedo índice en su boca provocando que su esposo gruñera. Naruto simplemente sonrió de forma infantil, eso hasta que Sasuke decidió morder su dedo.

"Te lo merecías," murmuro Sasuke antes de jalar el rostro de Naruto y besar su frente, la punta de su nariz y finalmente sus labios.

"Buenas noches, dobe." Un saludo que señalaba que el día e Naruto había finalizado y lo hacían darse cuenta de cuan cansado estaba.

Naruto sonrió, "buenas noches, Sasuke."

Y mientras su esposo dormía, el observo y miro cuan pacifico era un Sasuke dormido. Riendo, rozo sus labios contra los de Sasuke y puso su oreja contra su pecho para escuchar sus latidos. De cierta forma, el suave y relajado latido del corazón de Sasuke fue su canción de cuna.

_Nuestro lazo nunca será destruido. Evolucionara, sí, pero nunca será destruido._

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**La tipeja que traduce**: Ups, millones de años sin traducir, lo siento, salí hace una semana de vacas de invierno, pero me estaba dando un gustito, relajarme sin tener que pensar en nada… que mas decir, mil disculpas por no traducir con anterioridad, espero que sigan leyendo el fic y bueno, aquí está la traducción…. Cuanto antes subo un nuevo capítulo…. Eso bye bye… (Probablemente en dos o tres día más)….jejejej… ahora sí que tau tau

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	49. Chapter 49

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta **gran** creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_** hmm**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 49: Gotas Rojas.**

_Un shinobi no demuestra emociones… su primera prioridad es completar la misión sin ningún obstáculo emocional._

La bomba caminante le sonreía tan angelicalmente que dudo en detenerla. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía, cientos de vidas desaparecerían. Era la misión de su equipo eliminar a este extremista pero nunca pensó que un ángel fuese parte de este grupo. ¿Podía hacerlo? Sabiendo eso-

"¡Capitán!"

Misteriosamente, su conversación con Naruto cuando todavía los dos eran miembros del ANBU se mostro en su cabeza, como una vieja canción romántica… dolorosa y dulcemente nostálgica.

_Sasuke, esto está mal._

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Dice que los miembros ANBU son descorazonados e inhumanos._

_Es un hecho, dobe._

_No, estoy en desacuerdo._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque tú no eres así. Todos los miembros del ANBU simplemente reservan su corazón y humanidad para no ser lastimados mientras realizan sus misiones… para no ser afectados. Para servir la villa… deben ser así. Es doloroso observarlos…observarnos… observarte._

Sus manos se movieron rápidamente y en segundos su visión se pinto de sangre y fue decorada por extremidades del cuerpo. Era casi maravilloso verlo, era como si un artista hubiese hecho la coreografía de todo.

_Te equivocas, Naruto. Sin importar cuánto ocultemos y reservemos nuestra humanidad, igual nos lastimamos. Nos lastimaremos mientras seamos humanos y no maquinas asesinas._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Gracias por su duro trabajo," dijo Naruto como señal de despedida, luego del informe del equipo de Sasuke.

El equipo se inclino y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero en vez de marcharse como sus subordinados, Sasuke cerró la puerta.

Naruto, quien estaba desconcertado, observo al capitán ANBU, "¿Hay algo más que necesite capitán?" sabía que era casi un habito para Sasuke juntarse con su equipo a beber una o dos copas, o simplemente estar con ellos luego de entregas el informe, entonces, ¿Qué podía ser diferente ahora?

Grito cuando Sasuke lo empujo contra la pared.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto mientras su sombrero era arrebatado bruscamente de su cabeza.

Sasuke arrojo su máscara lejos y dejo que retumbara en el suelo.

"Cállate," respondió, "simplemente déjame sentirte."

_Hazme sentir… quítame esta carga… esta cruz… esta culpa. Hazme olvidar… hazme aceptar…_

Naruto se veía asustado, pero en vez de preguntar asintió y los teleporto a los cuarteles donde el hokage dormía, los que utilizaba cuando pasaba la noche en la torre del hokage.

Sasuke le quitaba su ropa de forma desesperada. Preocupado, Naruto pregunto de nuevo, sólo para ser besado hasta quedar mareado. No podía recordar mucho de algo. Para él eran sólo bosquejos de manos, lenguas y bocas. Simplemente había un fuego increíble mientras Sasuke le daba placer, pero había algo extraño en la forma en que le hacía el amor. Era como si…

Cada momento… cada gesto… era desesperado, necesitado y egoísta. Sasuke nunca prestaba mucha atención a su necesidad. Era rápido y desesperado. Pero a pesar de eso el continuo sujeto a Sasuke, dándole el placer que el último buscaba en él. No le importaba si no podía obtener su complemento mientras Sasuke encontrase la suya. Y el pelinegro lo hizo.

Arqueo su espalda y dio un profundo gemido antes de desplomarse contra Naruto.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke se apoyo sobre sus codos a la vez que una afectiva sonrisa agraciaba los labios todavía hinchados del rubio. Naruto parpadeo cuando una gota de sudor cayó de uno de los mechones negros sobre su ojo derecho. Dejo salir un dulce jadeo cuando Sasuke se movió y accidentalmente rozo su lánguida erección.

El hombre pelinegro bajo su mirada y sus ojos se dilataron ante lo que vio. Fue entonces que se percato de que Naruto aún no eyaculaba. Pero estaba bien, porque quería más del calor de Naruto, para atosigar la frialdad que lo envolvía. Miro al rubio de apariencia avergonzada y luego susurro su nombre suavemente.

Cerró sus labios sobre ese delicioso cuello, incitando cientos de nervios. Sus habilidosas manos se movieron hacia abajo para acariciar esas rosadas protuberancias hasta ponerlas tan vivaces como pudiesen.

Beso torrencial y ansiosamente a Naruto, el ultimo sólo se le permitió respirar cuando Sasuke mordisqueo su mentón, luego sus oídos antes de deslizar sus firmes labios contra su frente. Incapaz de detenerse, el rubio sostuvo y succiono el mentón de Sasuke, la que encontraba tentadora en este momento.

Lenta y dulcemente, la maliciosa y talentosa boca de Sasuke descendió, eso inicio la deliciosa ascensión de Naruto hacia las puertas del placer.

Naruto no podía detener los sonidos mientras Sasuke lamía y mordisqueaba su camino hacia el sur, mientras balbuceaba el nombre del rubio una y otra vez, de forma ronca y al mismo tiempo suave, como si fuera un rezo. No, era un rezo—el rezo de Sasuke por perdón y aceptación.

"Sasu-¡ah!" el rubio trago una bocanada de aire mientras esa húmeda y tibia lengua asolaba su ombligo y luego sus alrededores. Oh Dios mío. ¿Era un placer más allá de palabras? ¿Más allá de la sanidad?

Esperaba que Sasuke lo tomara en su boca pero el último no lo hizo. Sasuke hizo algo que no esperaba. Lamio su arrugada abertura, provocando que Naruto viese pequeñas luces mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Sasuke tirito cuando deslizo su lengua dentro del dobe y sintió su bochornoso calor. Largos dedos se movieron para acariciar su perineo haciendo gritar a Naruto con libertino deseo.

Morenos dedos se enterraron en oscuro cabello y el contorsionado rubio no sabía si quería jalarlo hacia arriba para besarlo o para zambullir su extremidad en esa placentera boca. Quería un montón de cosas, pero lo más importante, quería eyacular y lo haría… solo unas cuantas embestidas más como esa.

"¡Aah!" grito cuando una mano apretó su erección.

"No… todavía no," dijo Sasuke.

Naruto llego a él, "por favor, Sasuke. Tómame contigo," rogó seductoramente, sus partidos e hinchados labios brillaban con la saliva y su cuerpo relucía con el sudor y la saliva de Sasuke. Sus piernas estaban abiertas, invitándolo. Y el pelinegro podía ver esa roja abertura lista para que el se zambullera.

¡Cielos! ¿Debe un hombre ser así de pecadoramente godible sin ser castigado? Mientras Sasuke veía esas cristalinas lagunas de deseo, razones y obstinación desesperarse. Sasuke se movió de puro instinto mientras se cerraba de golpe en su rubio, dejando su calor que recorriese sus venas como lava… sofocando y quemándolo.

Se movió fiera y furiosamente, arrugo su frente de la concentración mientras que los talones de Naruto se clavaban en su espalda, al igual que sus uñas.

"Sa… su… ke… estoy casi en mi limite. Sólo mantén esto. Por favor…," Naruto respiraba superficialmente. Era demasiado, especialmente la fricción entre sus sudados y resbalosos cuerpos. La forma en que Sasuke se movió en su interior, juntando sus caderas antes de volver a embestirlo. Empujo sus caderas, arremetiéndolas contra las de Sasuke, desesperadamente juntándose con sus ansiosas embestidas; queriendo desesperadamente incrementar el intenso calor blando.

"… to…" casi gimió Sasuke, y enterró su rostro contra el hombro de Naruto. Clavo sus dientes en la liza piel mientras alcanzaban el pináculo de su pasión.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Naruto luego de un rato.

"Yo quería…" _sentirme humano de nuevo,_ quería seguridad de la prueba que lo hacía continuar siendo humano, "tu. Te extrañe." _Extrañe mi corazón._ Quería oír su sonido para saber que no estaba muerto. Y la única persona que podía hacer latir su corazón tan fuertemente, estaba aturdido, era el hombre que estaba bajo él: abierto a él y sosteniéndolo en apretado abrazo.

Sasuke bostezo, exhausto de su misión y su travieso jueguecito. Naruto le sonrió y beso tímidamente, "duérmete. Voy a volver al trabajo ahora."

Sasuke asintió.

_Soy humano._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Luego de ese día, Sasuke y su célula regreso a hacer misiones—desde recuperación a asesinato por las siguientes dos semanas. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de ese angelical hombre seguía allí, en los confines de su mente rozaban su conciencia y visitaba sus sueños. Cuando fuera que llegara a casa, intentaba obtener tanto sueño como pudiese y comía tanto como su decreciente apetito lo permitía.

En un día particularmente bochornoso, Sasuke vacio su estomago en el retrete antes de marcharse a juntarse con su equipo para una misión de reconocimiento de dos meses.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la incomodidad que el calor le hacía sentir. Por dentro estaba helado y también lo estaba su sudor pero su piel estaba caliente. Su ceño se profundizo mientras se preguntaba cuando el mundo había comenzado a girar tan deprisa. Y el azul del cielo lleno su visión antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiese. Alguien había apagado la luz, fue lo que pensó.

Algunas cabezas se giraron cuando oyeron un 'thud' y un chuunin que patrullaba arqueo una ceja cuando reconoció quien había colapsado. Simplemente no podía ser. De ninguna jodida manera.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Konohamaru alzo la vista de su trabajo cuando Naruto entro en su oficina y le sonrió simpáticamente cuando vio como el hombre mayor se masajeaba sus sienes.

"Malditos sean los ancianos por darme jaquecas," balbuceo Naruto mientras se sentaba en su silla, se inclinaba hacia tras y cerraba sus ojos.

"Um…," su secretario comenzó a dudar.

"¿Qué?"

"Llego un aviso del hospital…"

"No recuerdo tener alguna cita con el hospital el día de hoy."

"No tienes ninguna de hecho. Es de Sakura-san. Dice que un inconsciente Sasuke ingreso al hospital."

Eso sacudió a Naruto hasta sentarse correctamente. Estaba a la mitad de la silla y estaba listo para volar al hospital cuando vio la pila de papeles que esperaban su firma, los mismos papeles que necesitan ser despachados en una hora, sabía eso al igual que sabía que Sakura trataría bien a Sasuke.

Konohamaru sabía que Naruto estaba dividido y a pesar de odiar que Naruto utilizara sus clones para hacer el trabajo de oficina no tenía otra opción. Un clon era mejor que tener a un distraído Naruto firmando documentos.

"¿Por qué no creas un clon para hacer las firmas mientras tú vas a allá a asegurarte que este bien?"

Los ojos de Naruto crecieron como platillos y brillaron con lagrimas no derramadas, "estoy tocado, Konohamaru."

En un parpadear, un clon apareció mientras el real desapareció al mismo tiempo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¡Sobre fatiga!" repitió Naruto, sorprendido, cuando Sakura le informaba sobre el estado de Sasuke. "P-pero el descansa y duerme bien cada vez que…", dejo de hablar. ¿Qué si Sasuke no comía o descansaba durante sus misiones? Luego, pasaba el mes más en misiones que en casa.

Sakura sonrió mientras aseguraba a su querido amigo, "no te preocupes. Sólo necesita descansar. Eso es todo."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"El capitán está atrasado," dijo Ken mientras daba una profunda calada a un cigarro.

"Él nunca ah llegado tarde," agrego Hiko mientras balanceaba un kunai en su dedo índice derecho. Era un procedimiento común en su equipo enviar un mensaje cuando uno de ellos iba a llegar tarde.

Ken cruzo sus brazos y fingió cavilar seriamente antes de declarar como un hecho, "debe tener sus manos llenas y olvidó la hora."

Juzgando por la traviesa sonrisa, los otros dos sabían lo que estaba pensando.

"No seas ridículo," se burlo Yanagi. "El capitán tal vez sea calie-" tosió, "amoroso, pero él no pondrá en peligro ninguna misión."

Los dos hombres la miraron.

"Especialmente, misiones importantes," agrego. "El hokage no se lo permitiría."

"Para ellos hay una muy delgada y borrosa línea entre trabajo y amoríos personales," argumento Hiko. Era más la verdad que su opinión. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces regresaba Sasuke a Konoha antes de lo que se esperaba? ¿Cuántas veces le demando a su equipo que ejecutase la misión dentro del tiempo que proveía, haciéndolos el equipo ANBU más rápido? ¿Cuántas veces el hokage tomaba largos recreos para almorzar o se saltaba el trabajo por cortos periodos? ¿Cuántas veces alboroto su equipo de guardias ANBU y el edifico de administración con sus repentinas desapariciones, sólo para ser encontrado en compañía de Sasuke? Demasiadas veces. Demasiadas malditas veces.

Era ridículo verlos actuar como recién casados o una pareja de adolecentes que necesitaban verse o estar con el otro cada día, sin embargo, también era gracioso.

"El no haría eso," declaro finalmente. Incluso Ken concordó. Conocían a su capitán lo suficientemente bien como para creer que era despreocupado e irresponsable.

"¿Entonces porque está atrasado?" Pregunto de nuevo Ken.

Un remolino de hojas apareció cerca de ellos y esperaron ver a su capitán.

El que apareció era un Uchiha, pero no era su capitán. Era Yuuzuki y estaba con su equipo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Mientras Sasuke lentamente emergía al estado de la conciencia, lo primero que registro en su mente aún mareada fue el olor a desinfectante en el aire. Cuando abrió sus ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para ajustarse al brillo y enfocar sus ojos.

"Estas despierto," escucho decir a alguien. Giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y encontró a Akemi poniendo agua en un vaso y ofreciéndosela a él.

"¿La misión?" grazno.

"Otro equipo fue despachado para cumplirla. El de aniki."

"¿Qu-como termine aquí?" pregunto, todavía pareciendo desorientado.

"Colapsaste camino a juntarte con tu equipo."

Su mente comenzó a trabajar ene se hecho, separándolo. Él colapso, lo que significaba que había estado inconsciente y vulnerable. Y había estado camino a encontrarse con su equipo cuando pasó. ¡Lo que significaba que había colapsado en público!

La realización fue como una cachetada. Era tan vergonzoso. Los Uchihas no colapsaban en público. ¿Qué dirían las personas de su clan?

"Es humillante de hecho," dijo Akemi, concordando con lo que su padre pensaba. "Pero deberías oír los rumores que corren. El peor dice que tienes una enfermedad terminal."

"¿En serio?" su tono era sarcástico. Peino su cabello con su mano, "¿Cuánto eh dormido?"

"Dos días."

"¿Y chichiue?"

Akemi arqueo una ceja pero antes de que pudiese responder, Naruto ingreso. El chico le dio una sonrisa aseguradora antes de marcharse. No quería estar ahí cuando su chichiue golpeara a su otousan por ser estúpido y descuidado, como había acusado su padre al otro de ser.

Sasuke rápidamente se inclino, justo cuando Naruto lanzo su puño hacia él. Pero aunque logro evadirlo, su piel hormigueo por su fuerza.

"No sé cuál es tú problema pero te lo voy a sacar a golpes," gruño Naruto. Estaba preocupado al mismo tiempo que enojado de que Sasuke no le dijese lo que le pasaba. Si preguntar dulce y educadamente no funcionaba, lo que claramente pasaba, entonces había resuelto usar el método común—sacándole la cresta.

Naruto se lanzo hacia él para sujetar al bastardo idiota frente a él y estrujar la respuesta, estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su aliento había sido expulsado cuando fue empujado y apretadamente apuntalado contra la cama. Pero no tenía planes de sucumbir a la fuerza sobre él. Quería respuestas y las obtendría por enganche o por criminal.

Lucho por liberarse. Lucho un poco más entonces se detuvo mientras sentían gotas que caían sobre su cara, mojándolos. ¿Había una gotera del rascacielos? Alzo la vista sólo para encontrar el rostro de su esposo sobre la de él, estaba llorando silenciosamente.

"¿Sasuke?"

Sasuke presiono su frente contra la de Naruto.

"Esa misión de hace un mes…"

_Finalmente alcanzo al bombardero que lo veía inocentemente, "¿Está aquí para detenerme, señor? Entonces tendrá que matarme."_

"Habían diez bombarderos. Todos a excepción de uno eran adultos."

_¡Un niño! Fue su primer pensamiento cuando Sasuke lo vio. Tenía la inocencia escrita sobre su rostro, sin embargo sus ojos eran cualquier cosa menos eso._

"Era un niño, Naruto," sollozo destruido. Sus lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia. "Sé que la edad no importa pero ¡diablos! Me sentí como la mierda. Sentí…"

Y porque el agarre de Sasuke ahora estaba flojo, Naruto libero sus manos y sujeto la temblorosa figura de Sasuke. Lo abrazo apretadamente, queriendo absorber el dolor y la culpa que su amor estaba sintiendo. Entendía que ser un ANBU era doloroso porque él una vez fue miembro de la organización. Ahora, finalmente comprendía porque Sasuke había estado desesperado y brusco cuando hicieron el amor esa vez. Sasuke estaba intentando confirmar su humanidad; intentando encontrar redención y perdón. Y porque no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer más que confortarlo, le susurró, "siento que tengas que pasar por eso; que pases por esto. Lo siento."

Pero Sasuke todavía no terminaba. No había llegado a la parte donde dormir y comer eran difíciles para el recientemente.

"La mayoría de las veces lo veo en mis sueño y la mayoría de las veces el se transforma en Kisho."

"¿Kisho?" repitió un confuso Naruto.

Sasuke asintió.

"_No me importaría morir hoy día. Hoy día es tan bueno como cualquier otro para morir," dijo. Cuando dijo eso lucía resignado a su destino. Lo aceptaba por razones que nadie sabía. Era descorazonador y perturbarte._

"El niño tenía la misma edad que Kisho. Diablos, era tan alto como Kisho, Naruto."

"¡Oh Dios! Sasuke…" Naruto comprendió que Sasuke se sentía como si hubiese asesinado a Kisho. De un modo, había asesinado a Kisho cada vez que el niño se transformaba en su hijo durante sus sueños.

Sasuke se sentía tan cerca de la demencia, eso lo asustaba. Los sueños lo volvían loco y estaba girando en círculos hacia la depresión. Iba hacia una grieta.

"No me dejes ir, Naruto." _Era un pedido desde el alma. Sostenme fuerte y no me dejes ir. No dejes que me escabulla._

"Por supuesto que no. No puedo, ¿recuerdas?" respondió suavemente Naruto. _Si tienes que caer, entonces caeré contigo, sosteniéndote… nunca dejándote ir._

Y Sasuke continuo llorando, esta vez contra el hombro de Naruto. Lloro toda su culpa, temor y desprecio propio. Lloro hasta que su pecho y ojos dolieron. Lloro hasta que los conductos de los lagrimales estuviesen tan secos como el desierto.

"Sasuke, nunca te convertirás en una maquina asesina. No te dejaré," juro salvajemente Naruto. Definitivamente no dejaría que sus subordinados, sean jounin, chuunin o genin se volviesen en maquinas asesinas.

Incluso cuando Sasuke se quedo dormido, Naruto se quedo y continúo abrazándolo. Sin embargo, creo otro clon para que hiciese algo por él.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Sasuke despertó, Naruto le sonrió y entonces le dijo, "vayamos a alguna parte."

Y desaparecieron en una voluta de humo y aparecieron en un remolino de hojas en un lago en algún lugar del bosque de la villa.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron un poco mientras caían sobre un pequeño montículo. Había una cruz hecha a mano en el centro y un anillo de flores colgando en ella.

"A los niños de su edad definitivamente le gustan los juguetes así que enterré dos como substitutos."

"Naruto…"

"Sigue. De hecho esta fue idea de Sakura. Dijo que esto quizás te ayudara."

El otro hombre asintió y se aproximo a la tumba para decir una silenciosa oración. Y mientras hacía eso, se sintió más ligero y juró que oyó una voz en el viento decir _"buen día para usted también, señor."_

Al final del día, Sasuke encontró aceptación y paz.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**La tipeja que traduce**: no mucho que decir…. Mañana toy de cumpleaños… yuju! Por mi…. U.u ahhhh

Que ganas de no hacer nada…

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	50. Chapter 50

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:** hmm

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**CAPITULO 50: Dulce y apacible amor**

En los momentos en que simplemente se sentaba sobre su escritorio mientras sus alumnos hacían sus tareas, sus ojos deambulaban hacia el exterior, porque más allá de los muros de piedra que rodeaban Konoha y mas allá del exuberante bosque estaba su amado, arriesgando su vida, y todo lo que ella podía hacer era esperar su regreso.

No tenía que ver el calendario para saber que Yuuzuki regresaba hoy. Lo podía decir simplemente por la excitación y el temor que iban en aumento diariamente—excitación ya que lo vería de nuevo y temor porque continuaba pensando que serían emboscados en el camino.

Finalmente comprendía lo que sentía su padre cada vez que su papa de cabello plateado se encontraba lejos de casa. Finalmente entendía por qué esperar era tan lamentable.

_Regresa a casa, Yukina._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El corazón de Yuzuuki se sentía ligero, mientras que el dolor y el cansancio desaparecieron el momento en que puso un pie dentro de la Villa. Sofoco el impulso de saltarse el informe y dirigirse directamente a la academia para verla.

_Estoy en casa, Yukina._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Solo a pocos metros de su habitual sitio de reunión, Yukina se detuvo para asegurarse de estar presentable a los ojos de Yuuzuki, antes de reanudar su marcha.

El lugar que escogieron para sus encuentros era un área discreta dentro de la primicia de la fauna del centro de Konoha. A pesar de que su relación no fuese algo que tuviesen que ocultar o de que avergonzarse, ninguno de los dos quería que nadie, especialmente el fan club de Yuuzuki hiciese un gran lio de ello o hiciesen su relación un amorío público.

Se mantuvo de pie frente a su novio, quien dormía contra un árbol. Pero en vez de despertarlo, lo observo, admirando como el viento revoloteaba suavemente su húmedo cabello. Suponía que se había dado una ducha antes de que fuese hasta ella.

Dejo escapar un sorpresivo suspiro cuando una mano sostuvo su muñeca. Casi olvido respirar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos penetrantes azules.

"Es grosero fisgonear," declaro medio serio Yuuzuki.

"Es malo que un ninja sea vulnerable," contesto con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Yuuzuki arqueo una ceja, "¿Eres una amenaza?"

Yukina dejo que la dirigiese hasta estar de rodillas frente a él chico. "¿Quieres que lo sea?" susurro silenciosamente.

"Sí, quiero que lo seas," fue su respuesta, mirando los voluptuosos labios rosados.

Yukina sonrió antes de que sus labios se encontrasen con los de Yuuzuki a medio camino. Ella se estremeció con el mero contacto. Era mucho y aún así no suficiente. Sujeto sus hombros para estabilizarse ya que sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban, ella definitivamente se estaba poniendo sentimentalista.

La jalo hacia el, acercándola más. La extrañaba. Extrañaba este contacto. Echaba de menos su dulzura, la misma dulzura que provocaba que cada una de sus fibras temblara de una forma que ni la adrenalina provocada por la batalla podía.

Se separaron faltos de aire y mareados. Yukina inclino su cabeza contra su pecho mientras que el brazo izquierdo de Yuuzuki la abrazaba.

"Ahora que nos sacamos eso de nuestro sistema…" la observo, "¿Cómo estuvo la misión de dos meses?" le pregunto con burla. Entre los dos, era Yukina quien se veía más cansada.

Su novia golpeo ligeramente su pecho, estremeciéndolo, una reacción que no paso desapercibida para la muchacha.

"Lidiar con hiperactivos y agitados niños es más o igual a una misión ANBU." Entonces toco su pecho y la juguetería de su voz desapareció, "¿Estas herido?" era más una declaración que una pregunta.

"Solo un abominable moretón y una horrible herida, pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse, para mañana se habrán ido sin dejar huella."

"¿Pero y si después se transforman en un problema?" a veces, la preocupación de Yukina le recordaba demasiado a su tío Iruka.

Yuuzuki se inclino contra el árbol, "si eso sucede, Mi-chan hará lo suyo."

"Ah~. Se me había olvidado que tú eras el hermano de creciente aprendiz medico."

El muchacho rió, "¿hay algo que quieras hacer hoy día?"

"Sólo dame unos segundos para descansar y luego podemos comenzar a planear."

Asintió y dejo que ella se cambiase a una posición más cómoda.

En su cansancio se quedo dormida y Yuuzuki no la despertó. De tiempo en tiempo observándola, el se durmió. Pero incluso entonces sus sentidos estaban alertas contra cualquier cosa que fuese una amenaza para su amada. Protegerla significaba proteger su corazón y su futuro.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Yukina balbuceo incoherentemente ante la incesante sacudida de su hombro, perturbando el único sueño apacible que había tenido desde hace dos meses. Forzó sus pesados ojos a abrirse.

"Lamento despertarte, pero ya son las nueve y media."

Esa información la sacudió despertándola por completo. "¿Qué?" Casi chilló. "¿Qué hay de la cena?"

"Podemos pasar a algún lugar, pero luego de eso tengo que llevarte a casa. Estoy seguro de que el tío Iruka debe estar enfermos de la preocupación."

"Lamento lo de hoy día. Debiste despertarme."

"Pero dormías tan profundamente que me hubiese sentido un estúpido si te hubiese despertado. Además, me gusta observarte." Entonces sonrió cuando Yukina se sonrojo tiernamente. Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano la que ella tomo inmediatamente.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Eran casi las diez y media cuando la joven pareja llego a la casa de Yukina. Para ese entonces Iruka y Kakashi estaban sentados afuera, obviamente esperándola.

"¡Yukina! ¿Dónde cielos estabas?" un aliviado Iruka gritó.

"Lamento preocuparte. Estaba con amigos y no me di cuenta de la hora, hasta cuando ya eran pasadas las diez. Entonces Yuuzuki y yo coincidimos con el otro y él se ofreció a traerme a casa."

Sólo entonces se percataron de que había otra presencia.

"Hola," saludo en tono agradable Yuuzuki.

"Yuu-kun, no sabíamos que estabas allí," agrego Iruka avergonzado.

Kakashi asintió mientras su ojo tomo la forma de una u invertida, mientras sonreía alegremente. "Disculpa las molestias," agrego.

"No es nada," fue la respuesta del muchacho. "Ahora los dejo. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," Iruka y Yukina dijeron a coro.

"Yuu, ¿Me puedes acompañar?"

Podía haberse rehusado pero Kakashi lo observaba de una forma que rechazarlo hubiese sido un insulto así que asintió. Y los dos desaparecieron, dando la impresión de que se habían marchado a un lugar lejano. Pero contrario a lo que la familia de Kakashi pensaba, ellos se encontraban en la azotea del apartamento.

Kakashi se inclino contra línea ferroviaria observando al muchacho quien intentaba no agitarse. "Tú y mi hija últimamente están coincidiendo demasiado," comento casualmente.

"konoha se vuelve un lugar más pequeño," fue la automática respuesta de Yuuzuki. Una vez que las palabras se registraron en su cabeza, se pateo mentalmente. Sabía que el hombre frente a él era considerado como uno de los genios de konoha y uno de los hombres más perceptivos también, y aquí estaba el, intentando automáticamente convencer a Kakashi que no había nada entre él y su hija.

Kakashi se veía más entretenido que insultado por la clara mentira. "O están saliendo," suplió. Sonrió cuando el muchacho agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojado rostro, pero ninguna palabra de negación o confirmación salió de él, pero su rostro era suficiente. Golpeteo su mejilla izquierda y pregunto, "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?"

"Cuatro meses," respondió silenciosamente.

El jounin arqueo una ceja, impresionado de que fuesen capaces de ocultar esa relación del público por tanto tiempo.

"¿Yuuzuki?"

"¿Yes?"

"A Iruka y a mí, no nos importa con quien sale Yukina mientras el tipo no haga nada por lo que amerite ser asesinado por nosotros."

El joven Uchiha sabía que Kakashi iba en serio y que le estaba dando una advertencia.

"Cuidare de ella," dijo para asegurar al otro hombre. Tal vez no luciese como eso pero sabía que el hombre mayor quería escucharlo.

"Confió en ti, pero eso no significa que ella puede llegar a casa pasada las diez y media."

"Lamento eso."

Kakashi asintió, "quiero que este en casa a las diez y si ella llega más tarde que eso, quiero que me des aviso."

"Entendido."

Ahora que las cosas estaban claras entre ellos, Kakashi había vuelto a ser el pervertido y alegre ninja. Saco su libro favorito y dijo como si le estuviera ofreciendo un favor, "primero te enseñare lo básico de el placer."

"P-p-pervertido," dijo Yuuzuki mientras su cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate.

"Esto es preparación no perversión. Esto será de utilidad en el futuro. Como el padre de Yukina—"

"¡C-Cállate!" como deseaba poder tomar esos anaranjados libros y quemarlos. Mucha gente estaría feliz si él lo hiciese.

Kakashi rió mientras observaba como el muchacho se ponía más y más rojo. Completamente entretenido.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Ne," Naruto comentó en un tono conspirador, mientras desayunaban cuando Yuuzuki yase había marchado para entrenar con su equipo. "¿No creen que Yuuzuki está feliz, pero de una forma inusual?"

"Quizás se sobrecargo con caramelos, ¿como siempre?" sugirió rápidamente Miki.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza, "es diferente a su felicidad inducida por sacarina. Es más como… ah…" se acallo, intentando encontrar el termino correcto. El aura que el muchacho emanaba era demasiado familiar. Como si el—

"…está enamorado," amablemente declaro Akemi.

Los palillos de Naruto sonaron en el suelo. Esa era la palabra que buscaba para describir el aura de Yuuzuki y esa sonrisa estúpida que solía aparecer demasiadas veces.

Sasuke se vio desconcertado cuando grandes y azules ojos llorosos lo miraron. Un Naruto con pucheros dijo, "Sasuke, nuestro Yuuzuki ya esta crecido y todo."

Kisho rió.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir algo, el lloroso Naruto fue reemplazado por uno maldadoso.

"¿Alguna idea de quién es ella?" continuo Naruto.

Los tres hermanos sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Cuatro pares de ojos miraron a Sasuke.

"No tengo idea," contesto. Él solo oía rumores en el circuito de los ANBU de que Yuuzuki estaba saliendo con alguien. Pero ya que no había confirmación por parte de Yuuzuki y el muchacho parecía más interesado en su profesión, los rumores murieron.

Y la maliciosa sonrisa de Naruto se agrando mientras sugería, "asechémoslo por una hora o algo por el estilo. Estoy seguro de que saldrán hoy día."

Silencio fue la única reacción que obtuvo de su familia.

"Es una buena forma de mejorar y poner a prueba nuestras habilidades," agrego de forma convincente.

Sasuke hizo rodar sus ojos, "no lo cubras de esa forma."

"Me encantaría pero prometí juntarme con Makoto," dijo Kisho.

"Entrenamiento en equipo," dijo Miki y aún si quería no podía saltarse el entrenamiento, porque su sensei, Mao, la castigaría por mucho más de lo que se merecía ese acto.

"Misión." Dijo Akemi.

Decepcionado, su rubio padre hizo un puchero, "ustedes no están cooperando."

Sasuke le dio un tirón a su oído derecho, "Dobe, actúas como una madre celosa."

"Por supuesto que no," lo negó fieramente. "¿Qué tal tu, Sasuke?"

"No estoy interesado."

Naruto recordó algo de su infancia. Rio antes de poner una cara preocupada mientras daba voz a sus preocupaciones.

"¿Es hermosa?"

Sasuke sabía hacia donde se dirigía esto. No caería en aquella trampa. De todas formas, sabía que la chica era hermosa. Era innato en cada Uchiha el tener un buen gusto en cuanto a belleza.

"¿Será una chica común?"

No, probablemente no. Los Uchihas nunca serían atraídos a algo común y ordinario.

"¿Es una ninja inferior?" Naruto miro por el rabillo del ojo a su esposo y podía sentir su resolución derrumbándose ante tal pregunta. "De que clan será."

Sí, Sasuke tenía curiosidad sobre su identidad.

"¿Ella está hecha para él?"

Sasuke también quería saber eso.

"¿Es una oportunista?"

Hmm… ese era su mayor temor—que sus niños fuesen usados por alguna trepadora de clase o cazafortunas.

"¿Sera merecedora del título de esposa del heredero del Uchiha clan e inevitablemente la mano derecha del clan?"

Era demasiado pronto para pensar en Yuuzuki y en matrimonio, pero que si…

"¿o—"

"Entiendo tu punto, dobe."

Naruto sonrió y lanzo una señal de triunfo a sus hijos, quienes sacudieron su cabeza entretenidos. "No le digan a Yuu," les advirtió.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Así fue como Naruto, quien le dejo su trabajo a un clon, y Sasuke terminaron siguiendo a primogénito. Naruto no sentía remordimiento y parecía estar en modo extrovertido, mientras que lo mismo no se podía decir del capitán ANBU, quien se veía más culpable con cada minuto que pasaba.

Lo observaron mientras el joven Uchiha entraba al centro de la fauna. Había una sola persona que conocían trabajaba en ese lugar.

"¡Esta saliendo con la chica Yamanaka!" pregunto Sasuke.

"Si ese es el caso, entonces es malo," dijo Naruto sinceramente. Podían imaginarse a Ino feliz con eso. Se regodearía con ello y se lo refregaría en la cara a Sakura. Entonces su rivalidad no tan amistosa comenzaría de nuevo.

"¿Te hice esperar?" oyeron una voz muy familiar preguntar.

Miraron entre las hojas del árbol en que se escondían. Desafortunadamente, Yuuzuki se había ido así que los dos estaban fuera de su línea de visión. Sasuke y Naruto sabían que se tenían que mover hacia la izquierda, pero debían hacerlo lentamente para no hacer sonar las hojas. Luego de un largo y tormentoso momento de moverse lentamente, finalmente quedaron en posición. De todas las personas, no se habían imaginado a Yukina. No porque la chica fuese común, sino porque no eran tan cercanos entre ellos. En todas las reuniones que tenían, los dos adolecentes a penas y conversaban con el otro, mucho menos miraban en dirección al otro.

Naruto estaba a punto de chillar cuando Sasuke le tapo la boca con su mano.

"¡Usuratonkachi! Vas hacer que nos descubran," siseo. "Ahora que ya sabemos, retirémonos."

El rubio quito su mano, "quiero saber a dónde van."

"¿No escuchaste? Van a ver películas."

"Oh," dijo elocuentemente el rubio.

Y sólo para asegurarse de que el rubio no siguiera a la joven pareja, Sasuke cogió su mano mientras dejaban el lugar.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

"¿Te perturba?" Sasuke le pregunto al silencioso Naruto mientras caminaban por la calle. Había esperado que Naruto chismorreara sobre su compatibilidad o algo en vez de permanecer callado.

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo el rubio, "es sólo que me acorde de que," acusadores ojos entonces se enfocaron en él, "han pasado siglos desde la última vez que me invitaste a salir."

Sasuke sonrió, "así que tu también lo estabas pensando. ¿Así que tengamos una cita ahora?"

"¿Ahora?" repitió Naruto. Rápidamente recordó su lista de quehaceres para hoy, buscando cualquier tarea que hacer aparte de leer reportes y trabajo de oficina.

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos negros en él y dijo, "¿Es malo?"

"No, estoy libre," dijo, porque podía confiar en su clon para hacer el trabajo de oficina.

Estaban por marcharse cuando un chuunin apareció junto a ellos.

"Naruto-sama, una carta con cuerda roja llego desde el País de la Nieve," le informo el chuunin.

Naruto ahogo sus ganas de suspirar. La cuerda roja significaba que el contenido de la carta era algo muy serio y necesitaba inmediata atención.

Asintió, despidiendo al chuunin. "Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir," dijo, intentando no sonar demasiado desilusionado, "corramos nuestra cita para algún día durante esta semana, lo prometo."

Sasuke asintió y tomo su muñeca, "olvidaste cerrar tu promesa con un beso." Inmediatamente le dio al sorprendido Naruto un suave pero rápido beso.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando la noche cayó sobre Konoha y todo había quedado en silencio y letargo, Sasuke se sentaría en el techo, siempre buscando relajo y paz. Se inclino sobre sus codos y estiro sus piernas frente a él. Pero en vez de pensar en nada, pensó en Yuuzuki. No le importaba que la chica de su hijo fuese nada más que Yukina, sólo que le llego de sorpresa, considerando que los dos eran menos que conocidos.

Suspiro, sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba cada vez que recordaba que su hijo ahora salía con alguien. Si casi fue ayer cuando el chico se había enfermado por primera vez, o cuando lo había sostenido en sus brazos, presentándolo orgullosamente a sus padres. Naruto tenía razón. Yuuzuki estaba grande y crecido y… suspiro.

Más tarde, Naruto se le unió. Y en algún lugar, en la distancia, un búho comenzó a ulular mientras las cigarras comenzaban su tardío concierto de verano.

Sasuke tomo la copa ofrecida con su helado favorito, su frialdad contrastando la humedad de la noche y el calor de su piel. Junto a él, Naruto comenzó a lamer sus polos.

Si había algo que Naruto odiaba del verano, era comer helado. Con la briza rápidamente se derretía, lo privaba de saborear su sabor y allí estaba comiendo o para ser más exacto, lengüeteándolo.

Le dio un vistazo a su esposo, quien observaba la infinita oscuridad. Tal vez el último había visto algo que lo hizo olvidar la cuchara con helado que estaba a medio camino de su boca, hasta que una gota cayó en su yukata. Sin pensar mucho, el pelinegro bajo su cabeza para lamer la gota ofensora.

Otra cosa que Naruto odiaba del verano eran esas veces cuando el calor del verano se metía con su cabeza y le hacía creer que todos los gestos de Sasuke eran actos de seducción. Observo como la lengua de Sasuke salía para luego retirarse. Se pregunto cómo se sentiría que ese musculo flexible dejara quemantes rastros en su piel o moviéndose dentro de nuevo. Ese pensamiento por si solo hacia estremecer su piel y gruño. Tomo la copa de papel y la cuchara de madera de aquellas agiles y colosales manos y las puso en algún lugar, donde se olvidarían.

"No puedo evitarlo," dijo Naruto, como si explicase todo antes de lanzar sus labios en los de Sasuke.

Sasuke dejo que su boca fuese abierta y que su lengua fuese dominada por la de Naruto. Su yukata resbalo, mostrando su hombro derecho y Naruto ataco vorazmente la piel expuesta, rozando sus dientes.

Incapaz de mantener su posición, especialmente cuando sus fuerzas estaban siendo extraídas por las suaves caricias del rubio, el pelinegro se recostó llevándose consigo a su esposa.

"Dobe, ahora tienes que aceptar que la yukata y el kimono son lo mejor para este tipo de cosas," dijo con la última palabra siendo gemida ya que el rubio tomo su pezón izquierdo con su boca.

Tembló cuando las manos de Naruto descendieron y recordó un transparente cielo azul y un caliente sol. Sentía que el verano lo había envuelto en sus pliegues más profundos, mostrándole sus secretos más oscuros y misteriosos.

La razón del porque el verano era su época favorita, era porque era la época del año en que Naruto estaba más dispuesto en entregar placer. El incluso iría tan lejos como para decir que el verano era la época de apareamiento de Naruto.

Todos sus pensamientos sublimizaron y su cerebro se apago a la vez que el placer chocaba contra él en una homogénea ola.

Naruto estaba complacido consigo mismo mientras veía la reacción de Sasuke. Movió sus manos cubiertas de líquido pre seminal y saliva contra el área entre el escroto y el ano de Sasuke, aplicando presión, obteniendo maravillosos sonidos del hombre bajo él.

La visión de Sasuke se difumino hasta ver los colores del arcoíris, mientras su longitud era engullida por la caliente boca de Naruto. Todo en el estaba enfocado en los movimientos de los juguetones dedos del rubio y su hábil boca, impidiéndole oír el ulular de los búhos o la cigarras, y los gemidos que salían de su boca eran débiles. Ni siquiera sabía que había llegado al clímax, hasta que encontró a su alma flotando lentamente hacia su caluroso cuerpo.

Pero Naruto aún no terminaba con él. Quería oír mas de esos pecadores sonidos que provenían de su esposo a sí que profundizo su cabeza, y esta vez era su lengua la que estaba aplicando presión para una estimulación externa en su perineo, haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara, mientras sus dedos se hundían en la cabellera rubia, sosteniéndolo. El rubio podía ver la virilidad de Sasuke volviendo a la vida y retorciéndose. La urgencia de tener eso en él se hizo tan grande que s ele había hecho difícil ignorarla.

En una ráfaga de pálidas extremidades y ropa, Naruto se encontró asimismo contra el techo, con la yukata abierto, exponiéndolo. Enterró sus manos en el oscuro cabello de Sasuke mientras el último comenzaba a morder su clavícula antes de darle una bruta lamida.

"No creo que vaya facil esta noche," susurro roncamente Sasuke, sus ojos brillaron con deseo antes de sumergirse en Naruto, quien abrió la boca dejando salir una bocanada de aire debido al dolor y a la sorpresa, mientras arqueaba su espalda, exponiendo su cuello. Sasuke dejo tanto chupones como pudo en esa expuesta columna mientras dejaba que Naruto se ajustara a su plenitud.

A pesar de su advertencia, sus estocadas eran lentas pero profundas y duras. No había razón para apurarse hacia el pináculo de su pasión. A pesar de que la meta fuese la terminación, no estaban en su búsqueda. Tan solo querían sentir al otro en la forma más intima, mientras saboreaban la sensación de tener el cuerpo de otro apretado contra el suyo, mientras se movían a un ritmo.

Naruto abrió sus ojos para observar el despejado cielo nocturno. Era como un gran domo de cristal negro adornado con lentejuelas de diamantes destellantes. Era hermoso y perfecto, igual que como Sauke se movía en su interior.

"Sasuke, las estrellas…" respiro, "son hermosas." Se vean tan cercanas y grandes. Soltó su brazo del hombro de Sasuke y lo alzo hacia el cielo, queriendo agarrarlas.

"Ne, mira las estrellas," dijo Naruto.

"Lo estoy," respondió Sasuke. Podía ver los pesados cuerpos porque eran reflejados en las oscuras y azules lagunas de amor y deseo. Quería llevar a su esposa allí. Realmente.

"fly me to the moon," comenzó a cantar Naruto entre pausas, cuando Sasuke se movía en su interior, "and let me play among the stars…"

El pelinegro no pudo evitar dejar salir una ronca risa. Ahora que su esposa estaba cantando mientras el se revolvía en lujuria, era inevitable que esa canción le recordara esta noche.

_Let me see what spring is like (Dejame ver como es la primavera)_

_On Jupiter or mars (En Jupiter o marte)_

_In other words hold my hand (En otras palabras sosten mi mano) _

_In other words darlings kiss me (En otras palabras, cariño, besame)_

Cuando alcanzaron su ápice, todo exploto en brillante polvo y todo lo que Naruto podía pensar era en lo hermosas que se veían las estrellas tras sus ojos, mientras Sasuke sólo podía oír la voz del rubio que retumbaba en su cabeza.

_Fill my life with song (llena mi vida con música)_

_And let me sing forevermore (y dejame cantar por siempre)_

_You are all i hope for (eres todo lo que he esperado)_

_All i worship and adore (todo lo que aprecio y adoro)_

_In other words please be true (en otras palabras, por favor se real)_

_In other words i love you (en otras palabras, te amo.)_

_**Continuara…**_

_**La tipeja que traduce….**__No me peguen… es que eh tenido tantas cosas que hacer y la universidad no me daba respiro, así que recién ahora pude traducir, les prometo que tan rápido como pueda vuelvo a traduciré otro capítulo, siento que me quedo un poco desaliñado este, debe ser la falta de práctica, recién estos últimos dos días eh vuelto a leer fics y a ver qué pasaba…TT-TT ahhhh mil perdones… les juro que ahora sí que si, antes de que acabe este verano abre traducido todo este fic, y probablemente comience con otro jujujujuju_

_En especial quería dar las gracias a Dakota Boticcelli, Saya_Uchiha, Lou Malfoy-Lupin, gracias por comentar y darme el feliz cumpleaños, se pasaron muchas gracias…. Espero que sea de su gusto este capítulo. _

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	51. Chapter 51

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:**_La idea naciocuandopense, en ¿que tal si Yuuzuki se enfrenta a Naruto?... a pesar de que la lucha fue breve sirvio para ver como estaba..._

_Proximo capitulo: desde que entreno con su hermano, todo llega de forma facil para Akemi. No tenia que trabajar duro por nada hasta que participo en el examen jounin. Incluso un genio tiene que trabjar durisimo, especialmenter cuando todo esta en su contra. Proximo capitulo, el choque de los prodigios. Por favor esperen por el._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**CAPITULO 51: Tormenta Dolorosa**

Naruto miraba sin parpadear por la ventana de su oficina, esperando pacientemente. Por una vez, no estaba presionado a ver los reportes agrupados sobre su escritorio. Su trabajo por los próximos tres días consistía en acudir a una convención mucho más grande que la cumbre económica anual a la que asistía.

Este evento era donde los líderes mundiales se reunían para discutir importantes asuntos concernientes a la diplomacia y al mundo. Y considerando que los participantes acudían desde diferentes países, uno podía asumir que sería divertido mezclarse con ellos. Pero no, no lo era según Naruto. La mayoría de los líderes eran unos idiotas pomposos y egocéntricos, mientras otros eran demasiado aburridos. Pero Naruto no estaba preocupado por el aburrimiento ya que Gaara, Sumaru y Yukie acudirían también. Pero si las cosas empeoraban, podía crear un clon que lo sustituyera. El único problema era que Shikamaru, quien sería uno de sus compañeros, no se lo permitiría. Estaba seguro de eso.

Hablando de compañeros, el concejo se había tomado la libertad de escoger sus escoltas, ya que siendo una villa de shinobis, el país anfitrión no enviaría un sequito de guardias para Naruto. Ese era el acuerdo concordado entre cualquier país sin ninjas y las villas ocultas.

Giro su silla cuando sintió que se le unían unas cuantas personas. Sabía que estas personas eran los escogidos por el concejo. Cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre sus compañeros, ellos casi saltaron dejando solo sus zapatos.

Esperaba que Shikamaru estuviese allí porque él era su asistente en vez de Konohamaru, quien asistiría a Neji, el reemplazante de sus trabajos de oficina en su ausencia. También esperaba que el concejo asignara a un medico ninja a su equipo y ¿quién mejor que Sakura? Pero nunca espero que sus guardianes fuesen Sasuke, Kiba y Yuuzuki, quienes eran puro capitanes ANBU. ¿Acaso el concejo realmente pensaba que no podía protegerse solo?

Naruto gruño. "Soy el hokage, por amor a dios," murmuro, haciendo una mueca.

"Es por eso que estamos aquí. Para protegerte y prevenir que te comprometas en alguna batalla a toda costa," explico Kiba. El rubio hizo un puchero, de hecho quería hacer una pataleta pero decidió no hacerlo. En cambio, produjo seis rollos.

"Estas son las invitaciones," les explico mientras se la entregaban.

Yuuzuki observo el logo y noto el logo de Konoha, "disculpe mi grosería, hokage-sama, ¿pero este no es nuestro propio pergamino?"

Su hokage sonrió, "de hecho, sólo hay una invitación y siendo que en este momento es el objeto más deseado para los missing-nins, bandidos, terroristas y revolucionarios, eh decidido dejarlo aquí y…" dejo de hablar cuando vio que comprendían lo que hacía, que cuando esos pergaminos se abriesen al unisonó invocarían la invitación desde donde fuese que Naruto la escondiese.

"¿Pero porque tantos?" pregunto Sakura.

"Sólo hay tres. El resto son falsos, así que el pergamino que tienen puede ser cualquiera de los dos."

"Ya veo. Otra precaución," dijo tranquilamente Yuuzuki.

El rubio los miro seriamente cuando les dio una orden irrevocable, "estos pergaminos deben ser protegidos por ustedes, incluso con su vida. No se los entreguen a nadie, ni siquiera a sus camaradas o a mí, ¿comprendido?"

"Entendido," respondieron.

Naruto se levanto de su silla, "bien. Andando."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El recepcionista de la posada el alba verde parecía casi haber olvidado respirar, mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta frente el caballero y la dama que lo acompañaba. Y a pesar de que el rubio no estaba utilizando ropas que pudiesen delatar su posición, sabia quien era, así como podía decir por las armas que sus compañeros desenmascarados llevaban, que esos caballeros eran miembros del ANBU. La suerte brillaba en ella y sus hermanos. Esta era su oportunidad para reescribir su destino.

Con una sonrisa que no se veía muy nerviosa o depredadora, ella les proveyó los cuartos requeridos. Luego de cuidar de sus necesidades, ella fue a informarles a sus dos hermanos y a su hermana menor.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto suspiro a la vez que sumergía su cuerpo en la cálida agua. "Sa-ku-ra-chaaan," llamo a su amiga, quien también se estaba bañando en el onsen femenino, justo al otro lado de la muralla. "Si la soledad es demasiado abrumadora, puedes unírtenos," sugirió, haciendo que Kiba y Yuuzuki se riesen disimuladamente.

"Naruto," respondió la kunoichi con amenazante voz.

"O," rió, "podría ir donde estas tu en mi versión femenina." Estaba por transformarse cuando la voz de Sakura resonó en el aire.

"O simplemente podrías caer muerto," casi grito a la vez que arrojaba el cubo de madera más grande que pudo encontrar. Sonrió en sádica victoria, mientras su yo interior lanzaba su puño al aire cuando oyó el resonante golpe del recipiente golpeando el objetivo.

"Eres tan problemático como siempre, Naruto," murmuro Shikamaru mientras Kiba y Yuuzuki rieron.

"Duele mucho," Naruto murmuro mientras frotaba el creciente chichón de su cabeza.

"Te sirve de lección, dobe," dijo Sasuke con su normal tono de indiferencia.

El rubio estaba por replicar cuando un lánguido hombre se les acerco. El hombre hizo una reverencia mientras se introducía como el manager de la posada.

"Es un honor tener a los ninjas de Konoha, especialmente al Rokudaime," dijo. "Hay un masaje de cortesía esperando por usted." Dirigió sus ojos hasta el sonriente rubio, "asumiendo que el trabajo del hokague es en su mayoría de oficina, entonces le aseguro que ese masaje será perfecto para su delgado cuerpo."

Sasuke dirigió de golpe su cabeza hacia el hombre, listo para estrangularlo hasta matarlo si coqueteaba con su Naruto.

"Mi hermano es un masajista experto y estoy seguro de que se sentirá bien si esas habilidosas manos—"

"¿Estas implicando que el hokage es un pervertido?" alguien pregunto con voz fría. El manager observo al hombre inquisidor y se encontró asimismo al otro extremo receptor de una mirada asesina. Rió tímidamente, "por supuesto que no."

Kiba suspiro ante la obvia ignorancia del hombre con respecto al significado oculto tras las palabras de Sasuke.

"Está bien, tomare la oferta, pero," le dio una mirada a un molesto Sasuke, "quiero que una masajista lo haga."

Ese pedido hizo que Sasuke se relajase un poco. Nunca le gusto que tocasen a su esposa, pero si Naruto quería un masaje de un experto, entonces prefería que el masajista fuese mujer en vez de hombre.

Notando que sus cuatro compañeros comenzaban a salir de la cálida agua también, Naruto miro al manager, "creo que todos—"

"No nos malentienda," dijo Kiba, "sólo queremos revisar el cuarto primero por si encontramos algo sospechoso." Entonces casi le grito para que amiga kunoichi lo escuchara, "Sakura, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros."

"Estaré afuera en treinta seguros," respondió Sakura.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Yuuzuki registro a la masajista antes de reunirse con sus mayores en la exanimación del cuarto. Mientras hacían eso, Sakura estaba oliendo las lociones de masaje y las cremas. Su entrenamiento bajo Tsunade, experiencia y exposición a diferente tipos de hierbas hicieron que su nariz fuese sensible a sus esencias. Con un solo respiro de cualquier mezcla medicinal podía decir cuáles eran sus ingredientes.

Sakura asintió su cabeza hacia ellos, diciéndoles a sus compañeros que no había veneno o alguna otra mezcla peligrosa. Satisfecho con los resultados de su búsqueda, Sasuke le asintió al masajista. Se aproximo a Naruto y se inclino para susurrarle, "si algo ocurre, estaremos afuera."

"No es como si no pudiese hacer nada," respondió el rubio, un poco molesto.

"Pero existimos para mantenerte a salvo. Existo para protegerte." Con eso, el rápidamente roso sus labios con el oído del rubio antes de marcharse con el resto.

Naruto suspiro sintiéndose nervioso y todo por la forma en cómo sus guardias estaban actuando. Esta era la primera vez que estaba siendo escoltado de esta forma, y no podía evitar sentir que sus acciones eran siniestras.

"Por favor recuéstese aquí," dijo suavemente la masajista, dando golpecitos a la cama. El rubio asintió y se recostó sobre su estomago.

"Voy a comenzar ahora," anunció, mientras cubría sus manos con loción.

Minutos más tarde, gemidos estaban saliendo de la boca de Naruto mientras sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando hacia los cielos de una forma diferente a la que lo hacía cuando hacían el amor con sasuke y también diferente a cuando comía ramen. La tensión se estaba vaciando de su sistema y se sentía tan bien.

No importaba cuanto intentara permanecer despierto, se encontró asimismo dormitando hasta finalmente quedar dormido.

Cuando la masajista noto esto, sonrió. Profundizo dos de sus dedos en un frasco de nata traslucida y marco caracteres sobre la espalda del rubio, de izquierda a derecha. Luego de eso, mordió su pulgar y pinto con su sangre la columna vertebral. Cuando termino, volvió a su posición y observo como los caracteres traslucidos brillaban antes de ser absorbidos por su piel en conjunto con su sangre. Continúo masajeándolo por otros veinte minutos antes de salir para informarles a los guardias del hokage, quienes esperaban afuera, que su rubio hokage estaba durmiendo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Gracias por venir," el manager se inclino y sus hermanos lo siguieron a la vez que el hokage y sus acompañantes estaban por marcharse junto con el anochecer. Mientras se marchaban, los cuatro continuaron diciendo adiós con sus manos. Cuando ya no podían verlos, los hermanos regresaron y caminaron dentro del cuarto del hokage.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a buscar mechones de cabello que hubiesen caído al suelo, la cama o la toalla que el hokage hubiese utilizado. Los dos pensaban que la suerte seria buena con ellos y les permitiría encontrar lo que buscaban.

Su hermana, quien era la recepcionista estaba ocupada dibujando en el suelo un círculo perfecto, y luego un pentagrama en el interior del círculo, después un ojo dentro del pentagrama, utilizando una tiza negra. Su hermana menor, quien también era masajista estaba dibujando las mismas formas, pero el carácter en el interior del pentagrama era simplemente un triangulo invertido.

Casi cuatro horas después, fueron capaces de encontrar cinco mechones de cabello rubio y ubicaron cada mechón en una punta de la estrella. Su hermana menos comenzó a cantar a la vez que pintaba la cara de su hermana con su sangre. Esa sería su conexión. Entonces las dos comenzaron a desvestirse antes de sentarse en el centro de sus símbolos. Cada una de ella estaba diciendo diferentes palabras.

La mujer masajista termino primero. Ella ya había activado el texto que había puesto en la espalda del hokage. Su propósito era confinar la conciencia del rubio al mismo tiempo que actuase como un talismán para manipular al demonio a su ventaja.

Su hermano mayor termino de cantar diez segundos después de ella y cuando lo hizo, se corto con un cuchillo de herencia familiar y azoto sus brazos, dejando que la sangre manchase el círculo y el pentagrama. Presiono sus manos cubiertas de sangre en carácter con forma de ojo, activando todo el sello. Se sintió siendo arrojada hacia donde el hokage se ubica y entro fácilmente a su mente.

Sus hermanos sabían que estaba en control cuando sus ojos se volvieron vacios, mientras estaba sentada como estatua. Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Se podían imaginar el dinero que podían recibir si eran capaces de obtener la invitación del hokage y venderla al mercado negro. La idea de dinero fluyendo como un rio los hizo babear.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Yuuzuki era conocido por ser profesional, incluso con su chichiue. Nunca cometía el error de llamar al hokage chichiue en momentos inoportunos, hasta que lo vio caer de la rama en la que acababa de aterrizar. En ese instante había olvidado su rol como subordinado.

"¡Chichiue!" grito, miedo explotando en el. LA adrenalina fluyo a través de él, lanzándolo hacia su padre. No se le ocurrió que Naruto fuese demasiado pesado para él.

Su grito había alertado a los otros y Kiba, quien se encontraba más cerca, lo atrapo.

Los dos aterrizaron en el suelo más cubierto ágil y silenciosamente. El resto se reunió a su alrededor, preocupados.

Naruto sonrió disculpándose, "estoy bien. Solo adormecido. No puedo mantenerlos abiertos… son demasiado pesados," murmuro.

Sakura reviso inmediatamente a Naruto. "No hay nada malo en él," dijo minutos más tarde.

"Estaba adormecido, tal como dijo," Yuuzuki dijo.

"No tenemos más opción que descansar, viendo que ya está dormido," dijo Shikamaru.

Sakura llamo a Sasuke para que la siguiera. Los dos caminaron hasta salir del campo auditivo de Yuuzuki. La kunoichi miro a su amigo expectante.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

La ceja izquierda de Sakura comenzó a tiritar. No iba a ser engañada por esa inocente mirada.

Donde fuera que Sasuke fuese asignado para ser uno de los shinobis que acompañase a Naruto durante sus viajes de negocios, el capitán ANBU siempre compartía los cuartos con otros guardias mientras que l hokage tenía el propio. Sin embargo hay estaba el arreglo, eso no significaba que los cuarteles del rokudaime estuviesen fuera de sus límites. Podía unírsele al rubio cuando fuese que quisiese. Y ella los había atrapado haciéndolo demasiadas veces, así que era lógico que asumiese que el culpable era el pelinegro.

Sasuke suspiro y entonces confeso, "No, no me junte con él ni tuvimos un jugueteo salvaje ayer o en las últimas dos semanas."

Cuando Sakura lo continuo observándolo desconvenida, agrego, "puedes revisar su cuerpo en busca de cualquier indicación." Kyuubi era lo suficiente amable como para no interferir en la sanación de las marcas que le hacía durante tales actividades.

La kunoichi se ruborizo y decidió que era suficiente. _Me pregunto que lo adormece a esta hora del día._

Treinta minutos más tarde, Naruto despertó. Se sentó y estiro su cuerpo.

"Contento de que estés despierto," dijo Shikamaru, "vamos."

El rubio asintió, "Sólo dame un segundo." Entonces revolvió su bolso, aterrorizándose de no encontrar lo que buscaba. Shikamaru suspiro. Naruto se volvía más problemático de lo normal.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto Kiba, cuando miedo y preocupación se hicieron presentes en el rostro del rubio.

Naruto se rió secamente a la vez que rosaba su mano contra su nuca. "No puedo encontrar la invitación."

La honesta respuesta provoco que todos fruncieran el ceño.

"Creo que la tire en alguna parte." Notando las oscuras miradas que sus compañeros estaban usando, inmediatamente agrego, "pero podríamos retroceder nuestros pasos. Tenemos."

Grito de dolor cuando fue golpeado contra un árbol. Alzo la vista, revelando pálidos ojos azules a Sasuke, quien salto lejos de él.

"Él no es él." Dijo.

"¿Q-como?" pregunto Yuuzuki, "nunca bajamos la guardia."

Naruto se cubrió la mitad de su cara con una mano, riéndose. Los observo por entre sus dedos y dijo, "o uno de ustedes lo tiene."

"¡No seas idiota!" golpeo Kiba, "¿Por qué lo tendríamos?"

El rubio encogió sus hombros, "No importa. Te lo arrebatare." Habiendo dicho eso, sus ojos azules brillaron rojos, sus marcas zorrunas se pronunciaron y sus uñas crecieron. "O me lo pasas o mueres."

El capitán más joven trago saliva. Nunca se imagino que paliaría contra su padre/hokage. Pelear con, sí, pero ¿contra? El nunca jamás había soñado con eso. Sabía que sería diferente a sus prácticas. Las prácticas eran como simulacros de peleas, y su padre siempre se estaba reprimiendo en esas sesiones. Trago una vez más saliva, mientras sentía el siniestro y rojizo chakra fluir del hokage, y Yuuzuki supo que Naruto no se reprimiría esta vez, porque ahora eran enemigos. El prospecto de su inevitable choque lo asustaba pero al mismo tiempo lo emocionaba. Este era el momento para probar cuan fuerte se había vuelto.

Todos se prepararon para el inminente choque contra su hokage. No se contendrían. Pelearían con todo lo que tenían y si las cosas empeoraban, tendrían que matar al hokage o morir intentándolo. ¿Pero podían matar a Naruto?

Todos se separaron cuando Naruto se lanzó hacia ellos.

Instintivamente, los capitanes ANBU supieron a quien atacaría primero, porque eso era un conocimiento básico de pelea—librarse del más débil primero. Y entre ellos, Sakura era la más débil ya que ella era una ninja medico y los ninjas médicos eran sanadores en vez de luchadores. Ellos salvan en vez de matar y destruir.

La kunoichi de cabello rosado sabía que sería la primera en ser atacada, pero estaba preparada. Sanar no era lo único que había aprendido de Tsunade después de todo.

Kiba intercepto al hokage en su camino hacia la ninja medico.

"Eres un obstáculo," Naruto murmuro molesto, antes de arrojar fácilmente al hombre como si fuera una ramita. Con el castaño fuera de su camino, Sakura aprovecho ese momento para entregar un poderoso golpe.

Musgos, piedras y maderas se elevaron mientras el rubio era empujado al centro del cráter con su puño.

Cuando todo se aclaro, Naruto se convirtió en una madera y segundos después era partida—como resultado de la fuerza de la medico ninja.

Todos miraron hacia arriba cuando escucharon una malévola risa desde una de las ramas más altas. Su oponente los estaba mirando mientras se encontraba de pie arrogantemente. Y tenía toda razón para estarlo, porque era más poderoso. Era solo cosa de tiempo para que obtuviese lo que quería.

Fluidamente se movió hacia un lado, dejando que Yuuzuki pasase por allí, evadiendo la patada del mocoso. Cayendo al suelo, Yuuzuki tiro de sus cables permitiendo que el otro extremo se enrollara en su chichiue, no, en el cuerpo de su enemigo, restringiéndolo. Naruto arqueo una ceja en una mescla de entretención y maldad. Manipulo el viento a su alrededor para liberarse y agarro los cables restantes y usándolos lanzo al chico descuidadamente, como si estuviese jugando yo-yo.

La espalda de Yuuzuki hubiese sido perforada por la afilada madera que se desprendía del tronco si no hubiese utilizado sus piernas. Con sus pies presionados contra la dura superficie, suspendiéndolo firmemente del suelo, respiro fuego. Su flama rápidamente avanzo por el cable, pero antes de alcanzar a su víctima fue cortada y los cables no se volvieron nada más que pequeños fragmentos. El capitán más joven observo como el viento se intensificaba entre ellos.

Sasuke por poco y gruño cuando su golpe fue bloqueado al segundo. Naruto giro su cabeza y le sonrió. El ninja pelinegro salto hacia tras justo a tiempo de esquivar un puñetazo. El rubio lo siguió.

Suspendido en el aire, intercambiaron golpes. Sasuke tenía su sharingan activado y estaba listo para hundir a su oponente en su gejutsu una vez que el último lo mirase.

_Ahora es el momento,_ pensó cuando se estableció contacto visual. El rubio le guiño y cerró sus ojos.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo iba a funcionar ahora su genjutsu? Sasuke se contorsiono y se impulso desde el suelo para encontrarse con Naruto a medio camino. Lanzo su pierna volando para que encontrase la cabeza del rubio, pero Naruto aún con sus ojos cerrados lo bloqueo con su propia pierna.

Una gota de sudor cayó desde su cien a la vez que se percataba de que Naruto había incrementado su velocidad. Ahora era casi inhumano. Su sharingan podía registrar cada movimiento dos segundos después de que lo hubiese ejecutado. Y para entonces los ataques eran casi imposibles de evadir. Se encontró asimismo prediciendo lo que era difícil ya que el rubio siempre había sido conocido por ser impredecible.

Su mundo ardió en dolor cuando recibió un golpe directo que lo estrello contra seis arboles.

"Idiota," balbuceo, dando bocanadas de aire. No era 'dobe' o 'usuratonkachi' porque el hombre contra quien luchaba no era Naruto, sino alguien más—un parasito. Apretó sus mandíbulas para frenar el dolor.

Naruto iba caminar hacia el ninja falto de aire, cuando se percato de que no podía moverse.

"Perfecto," dijo Shikamaru viéndose agradado de cómo su plan estaba funcionando. Con la sombra de los arboles había creado una fuerte sombra.

Kiba no tuvo que esperar por la señal de su amigo para atacar con una de sus mejores combinaciones con akamaru. Se percataron de que habían sido engañados de nuevo cuando Naruto se hizo humo.

"¡Un clon!" murmuro Kiba descomplacido.

"¿Cuándo?"Pregunto Shikamaru. Realmente estaban en una mala posición. Y se pondría peor si provocaban al rubio a que usara su elemento viento y el poder del Kyuubi al máximo.

"Que de—" Kiba nunca logro terminar esa oración ya que Akamaru y el se encontraron elevados en el aire antes de comenzar a dar vueltas a una enorme velocidad. Akamaru dejo salir un gimoteo. Cuando estaban a una gran altura, el remolino se detuvo y comenzaron a caer rápidamente, la gravedad jalándolos tan fuerte que les era imposible detener la caída. Finalmente Akamaru logro aterrizar en una robusta rama y Kiba encontró el momento para sostenerse de otra. Pero los efectos del remolino habían hecho que sus músculos se adormecieran y Kiba cayó una vez más. Pero esta vez su caída fue corta, ya que Sasuke lo atrapo.

"Mierda," expiro Shikamaru cuando su mirada se cubrió con perforadores ojos rojos. A pesar de que salto rápidamente lejos de allí, el rubio logro sostener su tobillo. En un segundo fue suspendido en el aire y al segundo se encontraba en el suelo, adolorido. Había sido tan rápido que no había logrado escapar o sentir el instante en que su espalda golpeo el suelo con tal fuerza de impacto que el suelo se moldeo.

"Naruto," grito una enojada Sakura, "es suficiente." Se apresuro hacia él, mientras sacaba jeringas con sedantes. Se detuvo cuando el rubio, a unos metros de ella, desapareció. Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia la derecha cuando sintió que algo era puesto sobre su hombro. Era un sonriente y malévolo Naruto invertido, que apoyaba todo su peso sobre su mano en su hombro. Antes de que Sakura pudiese moverse, el rubio se inclino hacia su espalda y lenta pero agraciadamente arqueo sus piernas. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que un pie en su espalda la lanzara volando y tropezando contra la tierra como una muñeca de trapo.

Yuuzuki vio a la kunoichi ser lanzada hacia el pero en vez de sostenerla, se movió un poco de forma que no colisionaran y continúo hacia su objetivo. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente y sus flamas de zorro aparecieron y atacaron a Naruto.

Pero el rubio simplemente camino a través de ellas. Absorbiendo las flamas en la órbita de su mano.

Golpeo esa misma orbita en el cuerpo de Yuuzuki lanzándolo hacia los arboles.

Sasuke parecía asustado. ¿Era ese el mortal rasengan? No, no podía ser. Rasengan lanzaba a los enemigos en espiral, mientras que Yuuzuki fue lanzado en línea recta. ¿Podía ser que simplemente fuera una pelota de aire comprimido?

Yuuzuki golpeo el suelo, sangre escurrió desde su boca. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados y no encontró fuerza en ellos. Esa bola comprimida lo había dejado así.

"Demonios," murmuro frustrado. Comparado a su padre era débil. No pudo golpearlo ni siquiera una vez. ¿Por qué era tan grande la diferencia entre ellos?"

Shikamaru estaba más presionado en pensar en un buen plan que funcionase contra él. Pero había tantas cosas que considerar, como impredecible que era o su habilidad para manipular el aire, fuego y plantas. Si el rubio utilizaba sus últimas dos habilidades contra ellos, la muerte sería lo único que les esperaría. Sabía una cosa de seguro, que simplemente eran juguetes para el parasito que se encontraba en el interior de Naruto.

"Piensa en algo," dijo Sasuke, "lo distraeré por ti." Tenía suficiente. Definitivamente suficiente.

"Hey," lo llamo con voz fuerte. "Si quieres la invitación, entonces te la daré."

Una complaciente sonrisa agracio la maliciosa vista de Naruto. Sasuke tomo el pergamino con cuidado de esconder el símbolo de la aldea.

El rubio se le acerco y lo observo yaciendo sobre la palma del otro hombre. Miro los resignados ojos negros, entonces asintió.

Cuando una morena mano se cerró en el pergamino, Sasuke sujeto la muñeca de Naruto con su mano recubierta en shakra, para asegurarse de que su agarre no se rompiera.

"¿Qué estas asiendo?" Demando Naruto cuando sintió el shakra de Sasuke. Había un temblor en su voz y Sasuke lo tomo como una buena señal para que su plan funcionase.

Sonrió, entonces impulso su cabeza cerca de la de Naruto, haciendo que el hombre inclinase su cabeza. Entonces dijo, "tomando lo que es mío." Con eso descendió de golpe y tomo los labios de Naruto.

La otra mano de Sasuke se clavo en los mechones de oro, asegurándose de que el rubio no se separara. Sin embargo, eso era lo último que Naruto podía hacer. El momento en que sus labios se habían encontrado, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo rápidamente sus fuerzas, ya que un gesto tan íntimo provocaba maravillosas sensaciones. Su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo y ofreciéndose asimismo como tantas otras veces. Contra los deseos de Naruto, sus ojos se cerraron y su mandíbula se aflojo. Tembló cuando sintió la lengua del otro hombre moverse e hurguetear.

Sus compañeros quedaron boquiabiertos, sorprendidos, esperando con abatido aliento el momento en que Sasuke fuese arrojado contra los arboles, pero nunca llego. Para ellos, el rubio parecía incluso presionarse contra él.

A la distancia, en una posada en particular, dos hermanos arqueaban sus cejas a la vez que veían el sonrojo que coloreaba las mejillas de su hermana.

Sasuke continúo su delicioso asalto. Mientras más cerca se presionaba Naruto contra él, más tórrido se volvía su beso hasta que sintió al rubio respirar en búsqueda de oxigeno. Marco su caliente boca desde su mandíbula hasta su oído, dejando un húmedo rastro. Procedió a morder el lóbulo de su oído antes de respirar contra él, "¿No te me vas a unir, Naruto?"

Había seducción en su juguetona voz, lo que hizo que las piernas de Naruto se volviesen gelatina. Hubiese caído al suelo si no hubiese lanzado sus brazos sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

"B-bastardo," murmuro Naruto antes de jalar la cabeza de Sasuke y chocara sus labios en otro agresivo beso.

Esta vez, los otros shinobis no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Yuuzuki aparto la vista, no tan sólo estaba avergonzado al ver a sus padres apretándose contra el otro sino que también porque el deseo de su novia se había incrementado. La extrañaba más que ayer y menos que mañana.

De vuelta a la posada, la controladora mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar. Su control se estaba rompiendo y podía ver al demonio zorro inquietándose, mirándola como un depredador lo hace a su presa. Tenía que volver a ganar el completo control.

La mujer masajista parecía tenerlo difícil también, pero no había nada que no pudiese hacer. Comenzó a murmurar un canto más poderoso, sólo para tener todo a su favor. Ofreció más sangre, oscureciendo el color que iluminaba el centro.

"¿Qué ocurre?" su manager y hermano pregunto, ya que sentía la desesperación en sus actos.

"Se está liberando. Gracias a uno de sus compañeros."

Sasuke llovió a besos la mandíbula de Naruto antes de profundizar su cabeza para darse un festín con la columna de piel.

"Sasu…ke," Naruto dijo roncamente, sus dedos atrapando negros mechones con urgencia. "Bésame una vez más. Estoy cayendo nuevamente a la oscuridad."

Sasuke retrocedió y vio como los ojos azules cambiaban de opacos a claros.

"Sasuke…" respiro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, implorando, desesperados y aterrorizados. No quería dormir en esa forzada oscuridad. Había algo en ella que le hacía ver flashes en los que se veía pelear con sus compañeros. La pesadilla se veía tan real que lo asustaba.

El hombre pelinegro lo agarro entre sus brazos y los sostuvo fuertemente. "No te dejaré." Y entonces lo hundió en un mar de placer, permitiéndole perderse y ser inconsciente de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Esta vez, los otros habían apartado la vista, y Sakura aprovecho el momento para curar al equipo. Sus ojos fueron direccionados de nuevo a la pareja que se besaba, cuando una luz exploto bajo ellos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaron a coro Sakura y Kiba. Shikamaru observo el círculo, el pentágono y el ojo perfecto. No estaba equivocado. Era uno de los símbolos mágicos utilizados por un grupo sin nombre. Había oído de el una vez y nunca había pensando que vería uno de los símbolos. Si su memoria no fallaba, el pequeño grupo había fallecido hace cientos de años atrás. Se preguntaba si quien fuese que estuviese utilizando el símbolo era un descendiente o simplemente alguien que había encontrado las enseñanzas del grupo y las había estudiado.

"Hey, ¿Shika?" llamo Kiba, cuando el genio permaneció en silencio.

El otro moreno, se rasco ligeramente su cabeza y luego suspiro antes de decir, "es uno de los símbolos mágicos para la manipulación mental, practicado por un pequeño grupo sin nombre."

"Mágicos," repitió Yuuzuki casi en incredulidad. ¿Estaba luchando contra tales personas? Cuan incompatible e inconveniente.

"Maldición. ¿Cómo diablos lograron llegar a Naruto?" pregunto Sakura. Era como si ella y Shikamaru compartiesen la misma opinión sobre quiénes eran los culpables, ya que fueron los primeros con quienes tuvieron contacto desde que comenzó su viaje.

"Más importante aún, ¿Cómo no vamos a librar de ella?" se pregunto Kiba en voz alta.

Shikamaru sacudió su cabeza, "el libro que leí, no mencionaba nada sobre eso, pero Sasuke está siendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora."

El líder miro a la pareja y vio las manos descender y se rió disimuladamente, "¿Cuán lejos irán antes de que se rompa el hechizo?"

Yuuzuki arrugo su nariz ante aquello. Estaba completamente seguro de que sería el primero en salir de allí si su actuar se volvía más pesado.

"No será mucho," comento Sakura mientras la luz que salía del símbolo comenzaba a caer como polvo dorado que era soplado por el viento.

Ambas hermanas dejaron salir un grito perforador de oídos mientras el piso bajo ellas comenzaba a partirse, y el símbolo desapareció. El cabello de Naruto irrumpió en llamas. La manipuladora de su mente acaba de ser echada groseramente por Naruto y la cosa en su interior. El cansancio mental las venció y colapsaron. Ambos hermanos se arrodillaron junto a ellas. Sabían que su plan había fallado y lentamente estaban abrasando la idea de que sólo lograrían ser ricos a través del duro trabajo.

Sasuke ahogo la urgencia de resbalar sus manos bajo los apretados spandex de Naruto y se conformo con sostener las firmes nalgas de su rubio, mientras presionaba sus crecientes erecciones al unisonó. Quería más de este contacto, pero se recordó que esto no era por placer sino que para salvar a Naruto del parasito. Podía oír gemir a su esposa y continúo lanzándolo a través de vertiginosas alturas.

Irritado de que Sasuke no se detuviese aún cuando el ahora se encontraba bien, Naruto puso sus manos contra el pecho de Sasuke y lo empujo, al mismo tiempo que separaba su boca de la de su esposo.

Sasuke lo miró, sorprendido y confundido. "¿Estás bien?"Pregunto, con un poco de decepción en su voz.

"Estaba intentando decírtelo," dijo Naruto.

"Oh. Pensé que estabas gimiendo."

Naruto se sonrojo profundamente, "pude haber hablado si tu lengua no se hubiese estado refregando en mi boca."

El otro hombre sonrió ante su falta de tacto. El rubio parecía avergonzado mientras recordaba que tenía otros compañeros, quienes, estaba seguro, habían oído lo que había dicho y habían visto como se comían la boca del otro. Con una tímida sonrisa, se giro y se congelo. ¿Cuándo su pesadilla se volvió realidad? ¿Continuaba en esa oscuridad?

_Dios, por favor no._

No podía quitar la vista del daño que había causado ni tampoco podía quitar la vista para borrar la inquietante escena. Retrocedió, intentando negar lo que estaba frente a él. Los había herido—las mismas personas que había jurado proteger aun a costa de su vida.

Palabras de disculpas estaban por salir de su boca, pero las trago. No eran suficientes. Nunca podrían ser suficientes.

_¿Qué eh hecho?_

Se inclino contra el árbol, para ayudar sus temblorosas piernas a sostener su peso.

Viendo el auto desprecio y la culpa en esos azules ojos, Sasuke se movió para confortarlo.

"No vengas," dijo Naruto cuando el ninja pelinegro dio un paso hacia él. "Dije que no vengas." Ya no podía confiar en sí mismo, podía herirlos. Hacerlos a un lado era la única opción. Dejo salir una bocanada de aire cuando fuertes brazos los jalaron contra un cálido pecho. Olió a Sasuke.

"Te dije que no vinieras," susurro.

"Como di fuera a oírte," Sasuke susurro respondiéndole.

"Deberías, porque no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que sea asesinado por mí." Empujo a Sasuke lejos de él y se alejo. Sabía que era mejor de esta forma. Si protegerlos significaba separarse de ellos, entonces que fuese así.

Sasuke sujeto su muñeca y giro al rubio con tanta fuerza, que no hubiese sido una sorpresa si el ultimo se disloco algunos huesos.

"No te atrevas a darme la espalda," siseo el hombre pelinegro, sus ojos ardiendo rojos. Estaba irritado por como el rubio se estaba tratando. ¿Debía ser siempre tan duro y poco indulgente consigo mismo?

Naruto también estaba enojado por como su esposo se lo estaba poniendo más difícil para él.

Shikamaru suspiro. Tan problemático como era verse involucrado, no podía aguantar la forma en que su rubio amigo se estaba tratando. "Hey, Naruto, estabas siendo controlado, así que no es como si realmente lo hubieses querido hacer."

"P-pero…" ¿Por qué no podían comprender?

"Si tu lo hubieses querido podrías habernos matados con un chasqueteo de tus dedos," contribuyo Kiba a la vez que flexionaba sus brazos, provocando sus músculos.

"Todas las heridas que nos infringiste, no es algo que no puedan curarse en cuatro horas," agrego también Sakura.

"Y me hiciste recordar que aún me queda un largo camino por recorrer," dijo Yuuzuki. "Chichiue, la próxima vez que practiquemos, pelea de esa forma."

Había seguridad de parte de sus amados, pero Naruto no podía ver eso, porque siempre era así. Lanzo su cabeza atrás, riéndose, y cuando los volvió a mirar había una loca mirada en él.

"¿Son masoquistas?¿Tanto quieren morir?" pregunto, mostrándose la histeria. "¿Por qué tienen que ser así? ¿Por qué tienen que sufrir por esta mierda? ¿Qué—?"

Su cabeza giro rápidamente hacia la izquierda y su mano automáticamente reposo sobre su moreteada mejilla. El resonante sonido producido por la abofeteada dada por Sasuke a Naruto fue tan aguda que hizo a los otros arrugarse.

"¡Contrólate!"

Naruto dio un profundo respiro y tomo control de sus emociones, cerrando bajo llave los recuerdos hasta que estuviese solo. Cuando los miro, su rostro estaba instruido y vacio.

"Vámonos. No quiero llegar tarde a la convención," habiendo dicho eso, comenzó a moverse.

Se miraron entre ellos.

"Es inútil ir tras ellos. Están derrotados, después de todo," dijo Shikamaru. El resto concordó. Ya no eran una amenaza para el hokage.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

A pesar de la maldita imprevisibilidad de Naruto, Gaara podía predecir a su amigo tan fácil como podía ver a través de su máscara. Así que cuando noto la sonrisa tensa del rubio, se le aproximo en el banquete de los líderes.

Se inclino hacia él y le susurró, "acompáñame a dar un paseo." Y sujeto la mano de Naruto, haciendo que el rehusarse fuese una mala opción. Una vez que el rubio asintió, casi arrastro al hombre y lo guio a través del empedrado camino que culebreaba por los vastos jardines.

"¿Por qué tan sombrío?" pregunto con franqueza.

"No es nada, Gaara."

"Es algo si te dejo así," declaró. Incluso la interacción con sus compañeras parecía tensa. "Dime, Naruto." Era una orden y al mismo tiempo un ruego.

Dejo de caminar a medio camino, cuando sintió que Naruto presionaba su cabeza contra su espalda. Estaba por girarse, cuando la voz quebrada de Naruto lo detuvo.

"No. Sólo préstame tu espalda." Y en una temblorosa voz, le narro lo ocurrido a su equipo y a él.

"No comprenden del peligro en que se encuentran cada vez que estoy con ellos. ¿Qué entienden? Nunca han logrado ser realmente consientes."

A pesar del pedido de Naruto, Gaara se giro y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Por suerte, ningún guardia era permitido en el área así que no debía preocuparse de que un furioso Uchiha hiciese apariencia.

"Naruto, tu tampoco los comprendes," declaro silenciosamente Gaara. "Quieren sacrificar todo por ti, porque eres una de sus personas queridas. Pensé que tú eras el que sabia más sobre estos temas."

El rubio sacudió su cabeza.

"Si lo piensas, sabes que ellos te comprenden más de lo que tú crees."

Naruto miró a su amigo, "¿De qué lado estas?"

"Normalmente del tuyo, pero en este momento de ninguno."

Naruto se quejo.

"A pesar de lo que piensas, vales su sacrificio. Lo vales," dijo tan silenciosamente que casi pareció un susurro. Peino los mechones rubios con su mano antes de dejar ir al rubio.

Naruto miro su puño y lo alzo hacia la luna. Protegería a sus preciadas personas incluso de si mismo. Sí, eso era.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Plagado por los eventos del día, Naruto no noto que alguien había entrado a su cuarto hasta que la cama crujió bajo el peso de aquella persona. La reacción del rubio fue instantánea. Saco uno de los kunai bajo su almohada, se giro y presiono el arma contra la garganta del intruso, sacándole sangre.

"Sa-¿sasuke?" exclamo, a la vez que sus ojos se encontraban con oscuros ojos, y el arma inmediatamente resbalo desde su mano. "¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿No es obvio?" respondió Sasuke, mientras alcanzaba a su esposa.

"No… no lo es," dijo fieramente.

El hombre pelinegro sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y dijo suavemente, "si no quieres que te sostenga, entonces no debiste casarte conmigo."

Azules ojos se ensancharon ante tal declaración antes de ser jalado dentro de un apretado abrazo. Sasuke descanso junto a él, ocupando el lado de la cama que Naruto nunca ocupaba, razonando que Sasuke la utilizaría sí deseaba unirsele.

Morenos brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre.

"Ne, Sasuke, gracias por librarme de la oscuridad. Si no lo hubiese hecho, yo…"

"No, no lo hubiese hecho," lo contradijo fieramente. "Incluso si tu mente hubiese estado siendo manipulada por completo por algún idiota, tú corazón y cuerpo continuaría manteniendo sus recuerdos. Nos podrías haber matado instantáneamente con tus poderes, pero aun así sólo lograste herirnos. Tú corazón no se permitía herirnos. Y tu cuerpo… reconoció mis caricias. Sabía que eventualmente terminarías liberándote, más tarde que temprano, sólo hice que se apresurase."

Naruto simplemente asintió. "me daría una paliza cuando mis críticos oyeran sobre este incidente," dijo. Era una de las reglas, que todo lo que ocurriese durante el viaje seria grabado, especialmente sus peleas.

"Sí la escucharon,"

"¿Van a romper las reglas?"

Sasuke asintió. Habían acordado no mencionar el incidente en su viaje, porque sabían donde descansaba su lealtad, y no estaba en el juego de reglas o el concejo. Bajo la vista y se percato de que Naruto estaba luchando contra el sueño. ¿Acaso el rubio estaba tan asustado de caer en la oscuridad o ser sumergido en sus pesadillas?

Sueves labios rozaron una suave frente, cariñosa y dulcemente, antes de que Sasuke dijese, "duerme, Naruto. Yo te cuidare y te sostendré."

El rubio se impulso hacia arriba para besar a Sasuke quien le regreso el beso con dolorosa pasión.

"Buenas noches, dobe," le susurró a su esposa ubicada sobre a él, enterrando su cara contra su cuello.

Sintió al rubio mover sus labios contra su cuello en una familiar oración y Sasuke sonrió, porque sabía que ahora las cosas estaban bien.

_Te amo, bastardo._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_**La Tipeja que traduce**, lo dicho es deuda… así que aquí les va mi capitulo, y de paso aprovecho este espacio para celebrar el hecho de que haya pasado todos mis ramos, yuju!!!! Y no di examen!!!! Yai!!!_

_Bueno que más, aprovecho de sacar pica porque voy a ver metallica…. Yai!!! I will be singing along whit other people yeah!!! Jejejej, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo, y que la traducción este buena… jajajaj eso tau tau…._

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews, me encanta leer lo que dicen, me sirve para darme fuerzas y continuar traduciendo…

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	52. Chapter 52

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http://www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:** _**Akemi realmente no es arrogante. Simplemente tiene esa confianza que puede confundirse con arrogancia. Siempre me imagine a Akemi como alguien similar a Sasuke, pero sin quitarle su individualismo. Cada vez que pienso en Akemi, debo decirme a mí misma "quiero que Akemi sea fuerte e independiente. Alguien que lucha por sí mismo y al mismo tiempo sabe que puede voltear y pedir ayuda a sus seres queridos". No sé realmente si puedo mostrar esta clase de Akemi con palabras, pero lo intento. Y la razón del porque le hablo de esto es por… que simplemente se me dio la gana en este momento. Gracias.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**CAPITULO 52: Choque de Prodigios.**

Ayame se encontraba cerca del estadio el que también se encontraba atestado de gente, aún así podía ser notada por la persona que quería que la viese—Akemi. No era que le gustase. No, todavía no le agradaba porque era demasiado talentoso e inteligente para su gusto. Simplemente quería que se enterase que a pesar de no tener talento como kunoichi ella definitivamente lo tenía para modelar. Sí, ella ya no era una kunoichi. Luego de la batalla, donde el chico le había mostrado su flama de fénix, grandes cambios fueron hechos en su equipo. Había renunciado a ser una kunoichi y se había convertido en una modelo. Se hizo popular instantáneamente. Wataru, por otra parte, voluntariamente había regresado a la academia, para aprender más. Akemi continúo con su sendero y tomo el examen chuunin con dos personas al azar, quienes habían fallado el examen anterior. Por supuesto, sin duda alguna el Uchiha se transformo en chuunin luego de eso y ahora a la edad de 12, estaba por tomar el último conjunto del examen jounin—combate.

Ayame se hizo de una arrogante postura mientras veía al muchacho con sus dos compañeros caminar hacia el estadio. Sabía que no la extrañarían y poso como si estuviese siendo fotografiada para la portada de una revistada de modas, esperaba ser vista. Pero para su irritación, los tres ni siquiera lanzaron una mirada en su dirección y les lanzo una mirada rencorosa antes de salir aireadamente para enfriar su cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro que la chica Ayame no te esta acosando?" pregunto Akira burlonamente. A pesar de no haber mirado en su dirección, gracias a su visión de 180 grados.

Ryouji rió, "es más que coincidencia que ella este en los lugares que tu estas."

"No importa," fue la indiferente respuesta de Akemi.

El juguetón Ryouji chasqueo su lengua, "no seas así, Akemi. Después de todo, te casaras algún día."

"Pero no con ella."

"Me pregunto sobre eso," pregunto Akira y arqueo una ceja cuando recibo una mirada Uchiha.

Mientras los dos continuaron molestándolo con la chica-que-no-podía-ser-kunoichi, los silencio en su cabeza y procedió a planear que símbolos utilizaría en su próximo jutsu. A pesar de que se enfrentaría contra un shinobi de la villa oculta de la niebla, la que su reputación parecía precederla, no podía evitar encontrarse ansioso. Por lo más que estuviese preocupado, estaba listo. El nació listo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El agitamiento e impaciencia en la audiencia reunida se incrementaba mientras se acercaba la última batalla, que era la atracción principal. Cuando la voz de Chouji trono en el lugar, anunciando la última batalla, una ola de excitación se extendió por sobre la muchedumbre. Esto era lo que estaban esperando—un choque de prodigios.

"¿No estas desilusionado por que el combate final no sea entre el hijo de Kankuro y Akemi?" Naruto le pregunto al Kazekage, quien sacudió su cabeza. Cuando fuese que su sobrino viniese a Konoha o Akemi visitase la Villa de la Arena, los dos dedicaban la mayoría del tiempo en los campos de entrenamiento, combatiendo. Gaara había sido testigo de esos combates demasiadas veces como para no estar decepcionado. "Esos dos se conocen tan bien sus habilidades, que provocarían aburrimiento entre estas personas."

La respuesta de Naruto fue ahogada por los bitores que eruptaron el momento que los aplicantes jounin entraron a la arena de combate. Yuuzuki, quien era uno de los visibles ANBU que vigilaban el lugar, bajo la vista para observar a su hermano, quien se veía tan relajado y sereno como una superficie de agua imperturbada. El mocoso no se veía presumido, sólo confiado de sus habilidades y capacidades.

_Buena aura, ototou._

Bajo él, su novia y los subordinados de su amada chillaban ante los encantos de Akemi, al mismo tiempo que gritaban sugerencias de combate, demasiado sádicas como para ser usadas en un combate del examen. Rodando sus ojos ante su extrema tensión, echándole la culpa al estrés, miro su alrededor y ubico a su otousan, quien también era uno de los guardias dispersos entre la multitud. Sentado en la primera fila estaba Kisho y sus amigos, quienes, asumía, le daban gritos de aliento. También vio a Miki y a otros ninjas médicos juntos a los costados del área de combate. Miro a su hermano de nuevo y mentalmente dijo, _te estamos observando Akemi, así que da lo mejor._

Temari, quien era el réferi de la lucha, les recordó las reglas antes de darle la señal de inicio.

Los dos shinobis comenzaron con taijutsu. Al comienzo, sus movimientos eran lentos y sus ataques no eran poderosos porque los dos se estaban probando.

Casi un minuto después, su ritmo aumento y de la misma forma su poder ofensivo. Sin embargo no podían encontrar una apertura para depositar un golpe y otros comenzaban a preguntarse si esta lucha sería prolongada hasta un largo encuentro.

Akemi incremento su velocidad, pero incluso entonces Kumo logro bloquear sus ataques tan relajadamente, como si pudiese leer sus movimientos. Casi vacilo al pensar esto. Intento ver a través de esos oscuros anteojos, en busca de signos de que realmente estuviese leyendo sus movimientos, pero se encontró con que los lentes eran mucho más oscuros de lo que creía.

Salto lejos para poner distancia entre ellos y observo a su oponente quien se mantenía quieto y sereno. La cara del mocoso estaba vacía de cualquier emoción, mientras esperaba pacientemente que Akemi atacase. Pero cuando no recibió ningún ataque, dijo calmadamente, "si no atacas entonces lo haré yo." Se lanzó por él.

El joven Uchiha sonrió antes de golpear sus zapatos contra el firme suelo y lanzarse al encuentro de Kumo. Algunas personas hicieron sonidos de sorpresa y asombro mientras Akemi casi se volvía solo un rastro.

Lo que no sabían era que tal velocidad era sólo un tercio de la que podía utilizar. Siendo más bajo y ligero que la mayoría de los niños de su edad, Akemi se percato de que estaba en desventaja. Pero antes de llorar y quejarse, decidió utilizarlo a su ventaja. Con su altura y peso, moverse velozmente sería tan fácil como el ABC.

Kumo se movió hacia atrás para evadir un poderosa patada en su rostro. Soltó aire cuando escucho un crujido que fue demasiado fuerte para sus oídos. Sus manos automáticamente subieron hacia sus sombras al mismo tiempo que se deshacía ante la fuerza del ataque de Akemi. Estaba un poco impresionado ya que sus sombras nunca habían sido destruidas en batalla, mucho menos por un oponente. Entonces pensó que quizás este mocoso llamado Akemi era mejor de lo que había oído. Observándolo, dijo, "impresionante."

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Akemi dejo salir un gemido. Temari también. El joven Uchiha pensaba que sus movimientos estaban siendo leídos cuando en realidad no lo eran.

Kumo rió. "¿El que yo sea ciego lastima tu ego?"

Diferentes reacciones abatieron la multitud ante su declaración.

"Cuando perdemos uno de nuestros sentidos, los otros lo compensarán," explico el shinobi de la niebla. "Y afile aún más mis sentidos. Mientras te encuentres dentro de mi rango de tres metros, sentiré, oiré e incluso te saboreare." No estaba exagerando cuando dijo eso. De todos sus sentidos, el oído era el más afilado. Incluso podía oír como los músculos se flexionaban, como si estuviesen gritando.

_La infame zona de la niebla,_ pensó Akemi. Sabía que estaba en desventaja. Fuesen sus ataques de corta o larga distancia, sería inútil.

"¿Has perdido tu espíritu de lucha ahora que conoces mi inhabilidad? No necesito tu lastima," casi gruño. Para ser alguien que había nacido ciego, siempre buscaba un trato justo. No quería que le diesen su lastima. Estaba cansado de sentir lástima y que pensaran en él como algo inútil. Quería probar que incluso con su inhabilidad podía servir a su villa como cualquier otro.

Saber que una persona ciega pudiese ser tan buena como él o quizás mejor, hirió su orgullo al mismo tiempo que lo sorprendía. Kumo era mejor que alguno de los ninjas que conocía. "¿Sentir lástima?" resoplo. "Estoy impresionado de que llegarás tan lejos." Lo apunto aún cuando su oponente no podía verlo. "A pesar de tu incapacidad, ¡no me contendré!"

Kumo sonrió, "justo como quería."

Entonces se movió. Sabía que Akemi tenía ventaja cuando se trataba de velocidad y era más poderoso que él, pero los latidos del muchacho le decían que estaba confundido y aproblemado. Debería estarlo, porque nunca había luchado contra un ninja ciego y no tenía técnicas para derrotarlo.

_¿Cómo vas a vencer, Akemi?_ Se pregunto Sasuke.

Akemi se acuclillo, desapareció y apareció al la do izquierdo de Kumo. Entrego un golpe a la ligera apertura cuando grito mientras su cuerpo se agitaba con fuerza. Con esfuerzo retrocedió. Todavía podía sentir en su piel un cosquilleo desagradable.

"Casi me pillas allí," comento Kumo. El muchacho había incrementado su velocidad una vez más.

Akemi lo miro para observar que la zona crujía con rayos blancos y violetas.

"La razón por la que la zona es temida es debido a las partículas eléctricas que creo con mi chakra. Ser electrocutado… incluso si la carga es pequeña es desagradable, ¿cierto?"

Las manos de Akemi se movieron haciendo una serie de símbolos a la vez que activaba su sharingan. El shinobi ciego sonrió a la olas de chakra que le recordaban u enfurecido río.

Las flamas del fénix del joven Uchiha aparecieron y ataco a su oponente. Pero esa no era la única técnica que había invocado. Kisho y sus amigos sostuvieron su aliento, esperando por –

"¡Allí esta!" dijeron a coro, emocionados. "Las bolas del infierno."

El público animo mientras bolas de fuego salían del suelo y Kumo fue forzado a saltar en el aire y evadir los orbes al mismo tiempo que se cuidaba del fénix. Suspendido en el aire, girando su cuerpo agraciadamente, lo hacía ver más un acróbata que un shinobi. Incapaz de continuar evadiéndolos, hizo un sello con la mano y una onda de electricidad exploto desde el, destruyendo el fénix y las bolas de fuego al mismo tiempo que hacía que el cabello de la audiencia se pusiera en punta.

_Mi turno._ Kumo sonrió antes de comenzar a golpear sus dedos.

"Mierda," murmuro Akemi a la vez que se tropezaba mientras retrocedía, lejos de los rayos de luz.

"Eso es inesperado," comento Ryouji, preocupándose más.

"Me pregunto que estará pensando," dijo Akira. Sabían que su amigo tenía la costumbre de pelear al mismo tiempo que pensaba en planes, pero para él, en ese momento su amigo se veía demasiado estresado para pensar.

"Uchiha se ve desesperado," escucho decir Yuuzuki a un hombre y tenía que concordar. Pero no estaban al tanto de que cuando Akemi estaba desesperado era cuando parecía hacerse más fuerte y sobrepasar sus actuales fuerzas.

Akemi arqueo su espalda cuando un relámpago lo golpeo. Miró el cielo, su visión haciéndose borrosa. _¿No hay forma de derrotarlo?_ Pensó y en pocos segundos escucho voces.

"_Disfruta tu combate," le dijo la noche pasada su otousan._

"_Anda y vuélvete loco," dijo su chichiue antes de que comenzara el examen._

"_Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, serás un jounin," le dijo Yuuzuki en una voz bromista durante el desayuno._

"_Niisan, no es como que lo necesitas pero," Miki sostenía un talismán para el éxito, "durante mi misión pasamos por un templo y decidí comprar uno para ti."_

"_Siento pena por la persona que luchará contra ti," dijo Ryouji._

"_La victoria es segura. Después de todo, no eres llamado como maestro del juego por nada," agrego Akira._

Susurros, esperanzas, expectativas, ruegos y confianza… no permitirá que se derrumben. Recordaba las palabras de Chouji-sensei.

_Todos los problemas tienen ciento de soluciones. Pero si no puedes encontrarla entonces has la tuya._

_Hacer la mía._

Haría su propia solución, porque eso era lo que hacía un maestro del juego.

Antes de que Kumo golpease sus dedos, Akemi libero una buena cantidad de chakra lo que recordaba la explosión de un volcán más que un aireado río.

El publico suspiro ante la vista de polvo dorado y rojizo flotando hermosamente en el aire, inconscientes de que era un genjutsu. Un segundo más tarde, todos los pobladores normales y ninjas más bajos cayeron dormidos mientras los otros lograron liberarse.

Kumo se preguntaba ¿Por qué la arena repentinamente quedo en silencio. Esto se debía al chakra que su oponente libero hace segundos atrás?

Neji asintió en aprobación. El público con sus alientos había ayudado al shinobi ciego a detectar la posición de Akemi, pero ahora que estaban dormidos, Akemi se había librado de una de las desventajas. El único obstáculo que continuaba era la zona de niebla.

Akemi sonrió. Hizo un sello con las manos y en un parpadeo, sus clones aparecieron. Naruto sonrió antes los kage bunshin de su hijo.

Kumo se concentro. Si estaba en lo correcto el número de clones era aproximadamente el de cien. Podía oír los latidos de todos pero aquel que poseía el latido más fuerte era el que se encontraba más alejado a su izquierda. Sonrió y se aseguro de prestar atención a ese sonido, ya que ese sonido lo guiaría hacia su oponente.

Sesenta y cinco por ciento de los clones atacaron y Kumo los enfrento con esplendido taijutsu y ninjutsu a la vez que se movía hacia el real Akemi. Con un grito enfoco un rayo de electricidad en el joven shinobi. Escucho un poof y un enfermo sentimiento se alojo en su estomago.

Había sido engañado. Perfecto.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, se congelo cuando oyó un susurro.

"Se acabo."

Por una estaba confundido. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de detectarlo? Obtuvo su respuesta un segundo más tarde. No podía sentir el chakra de Akemi. Su habilidad era perfecta pero aún así debió sentir sus latidos, ¿cierto?

"Mi máxima velocidad me permite desaparecer de la detección de cualquiera. Pero en tu caso es un poco difícil."

"Pero lo lograste."

El shinobi de Konoha asintió. "dijiste que podías olerme, oírme y sentirme. Eso es porque mi esencia es diferente pero cree clones y te rodee con ellos…"

"Entonces tu esencia se volvería común. Y detectarte sería difícil y con tu velocidad de dioses, es imposible."

"Exactamente," concordó Akemi.

"Y para confundirme aún más me hiciste creer que ese clon eras tú. Te moviste a tu máxima velocidad al mismo tiempo que creaste tus clones."

"No continúes utilizando tu chakra. Tengo cientos de minas enteradas en el suelo y son realmente sensibles al chakra que no es mío."

Kumo suspiro. "Tu ganas. Fuiste, no, eres esplendido."

Akemi sonrió. "Tu también. Me hiciste trabajar bastante." Se hizo a un lado y removió sus clones y minas.

"Akemi, no te olvides de liberar el genjutsu sobre el público," le recordó Temari antes de anunciar al ganador. La mayoría del publico se veía irritada por no ser capaz de seguir la batalla, pero sin importar cuánto se quejaran, era inútil. Así que simplemente tenían que conformarse con oír de aquellos que fueron testigos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La próxima tarde, el resultado del examen fue anunciado. Sólo había once shinobis que se convirtieron en jounin. Cinco de ellos eran Maki – el hijo de Kankuro, Kumo, Akemi, Ryouji y Akira.

Cuando los dos nuevos jounin pusieron un pie dentro de la mansión Uchiha, fueron recibidos con bitores y confeti. Los dos se encontraban frente a su respectivo kage, esperando. Los dos líderes les asintieron en reconocimiento de sus habilidades y talentos, en aprobación de su nuevos estatus. Luego de eso fueron hacia sus padres.

"Casi pensé que no podrías hacerlo," dijo kankuro con burla en su voz mientras sostuvo firmemente a su hijo.

"Sorprendente actuación," dijo Sasuke mientras revolvía el cabello de su hijo.

Akemi gruño y golpeo la mano para que la sacase. "Te dije que no me tocaras el pelo."

"¿Lo hiciste?" lo molesto Sasuke y repitió la acción haciendo reír a los demás.

Todos se movieron hacia el cuarto de banquete donde una fiesta los estaba esperando.

Siendo la esposa del anfitrión, Naruto se aseguro de que la comida y bebidas fluyeran. Y las otras esposas e Iruka ayudaron.

"No has comido como es adecuado, Naruto," dijo Iruka mientras ingresaba a la cocina llevando platos vacios.

"Deberías comer ahora," le dijo Temari.

"Sólo déjame terminar de cortar este calamar y – " se detuvo cuando le quitaron el cuchillo.

"Déjame a mi lo de cortar," dijo Tenten con un guiño e hizo a un lado al rubio.

"Pero – "

Ino meneo su dedo índice, "no hay necesidad de preocuparse. No somos extraños así que no hay necesidad de hacer las cosas formales y realmente no somos extraños en esta casa así que nos manejamos."

"Pero si quieres que las cosas sean perfectas, déjaselas a Hinata. Después de todo el ser esposa del esposo de un líder de clan, está acostumbrada a esto, ¿no, Hinata?"

Hinata sonrió y asintió a Sakura. "déjanoslo a nosotros."

Naruto se veía resignado, "bueno si tú lo dices."

"sí, nosotras lo decimos," todos dijeron a coro antes de que a empujones sacasen de su reino a Naruto.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Pasadas la una de la mañana, Tsunade y todos los hombres adultos a excepción de Naruto estaban borrachos y dormidos. Kisho y sus amigos ya dormían en su cuarto. Akemi y su grupo también se encontraban en su cuarto todavía conversando. Yuuzuki y el grupo de su edad todavía se encontraba despierto, pero se habían retirado a su cuarto. Las chicas adolecentes fueron a la habitación de Miki, si los chillidos eran alguna indicación y también estaba el fuerte coro de 'no te creo' que venía de esa dirección.

Yukina se sonrojo mientras todos la miraban con boca abierta. No hubiese sido sorpresa si alguna la odiaba por estar saliendo con yuuzuki. Ella las miro y trago, porque la mirada de sorpresa en sus caras era reemplazada por depredadoras sonrisas.

"¡Detalles!" todas dijeron a coro mientras se acercaban a Yukina, queriendo estrujar todos los detalles de ella.

Mientras los adolecentes hacían lo que las adolecentes hacen, las esposas limpiaban el banquete al igual que la cocina.

"Aquí, déjame tenerla," dijo Junko, tomando alguna de las frazadas que Naruto traía. Los dos entonces comenzaron a repartirlas entre las dormidas formas.

"Lamento causar problemas," la esposa de Shino dijo. A pesar de que la residencia de todos estuviese cerca, aún así terminaron pasando la noche en la mansión Uchiha. Estaban demasiado borrachos como para irse a casa y mucho menos caminar hasta el cuarto de invitados.

El rubio rió, "no hay necesidad de disculparse. A pasado un tiempo desde que todos tuvimos tanta diversión como esta noche y no es siempre que este lugar se encuentre lleno."

Luego de eso se marcho para preparar el cuarto de invitados y camas, a pesar de que algo le decía que estas señoritas más bien se reunirían en un cuarto y conversarían, mientras Iruka y él pasarían el resto de la noche en una habitación.

"¿De qué te sonríes?" le pregunto Sakura a la vez que se le unía.

"Nada. Simplemente es lindo saber que todas las personas que me importan están aquí, en mi casa," respondió, mientras alisaba las camas.

Sakura asintió.

"Cuando era niño, nunca pensé en tener una familia tan grande, mucho menos tener una familia." Su cabeza se movió hacia un lado cuando una almohada lo golpeo en la cara, fuerte.

"¿Qué fue eso?" demando mientras atendía su piel.

"Te estás deprimiendo," respondió sakura entonces agrego de forma suave, "esta familia… es la recompensa por mantenerte fuerte y nunca rendirte."

Naruto la miro con grandes ojos azules.

"Sakura-chan."

Una vez más fue golpeado por una almohada.

"¿Ahora porque?"

"Porque estas por llorar. ¿Estás seguro que no estás borracho?"

La ninja medico sonrió mientras la el rubio rió infantilmente.

**Continuara…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce, O.O…mil y un perdón…es que ando de vacaciones y entre ir para x lugar y diferentes estupideces no queda mucho tiempo, intentare hacer mi mayor esfuerzo… u.u_

_Por cierto vieron la peli The Fourth Kind… es exelente… la recomiendo es una de las películas que me ha gustado de las que eh visto… y la fuente de la vida… o.O….eso _

_Mil perdones se que me eh demorado… pero esto se acab… les juro… va faltando poquito…_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	53. Chapter 53

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:** _**La mayoría de los fics SasuNaru tienen a Sasuke como el posesivo. Disfruto leer estos fics, especialmente cuando Sasuke se pone 'kukuku…' pero quería tener a un Naruto posesivo también, especialmente en este fic.**_

_**En este capítulo, intento demostrar el lado leal de Sasuke al igual que su línea básica de pensamiento o algo como eso. Siempre lo veo como un hombre de pensamiento básico cuando se trata de algo muy importante para él. Este lado de él quedo demostrado cuando estaba jugando la parte del vengador. Había hecho todo a un lado tan solo para estar un paso más cerca de su venganza y ahora que cumplió aquella tarea, ahora está enfocando toda su atención y pasión en amar a Naruto. Sí, el es básico en su amor por Naruto, y lanzaría a la basura su reputación como el mejor ninja tan solo para mantener sus votos maritales. ¡Yey! ¡Qué forma, Sasuke!**_

_**Aprendí de una de mis clases de ética que existen cinco planos de conciencia, y el premio y castigo es uno de ellos.**_

_**Y con respecto a la oración que dice "Su mundo gira(espiral, en traducción literal) alrededor…" se que debía ser gira, pero es Naruto Uzumaki, y la espiral y remolino están asociados al rubio.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 53: Separación**

Hace un año, desde la muerte de su esposo, Reiko—la amada hija de uno de los poderosos señores del país de la Tierra había dejado de vivir. Prefería vivir en el pasado en vez de continuar avanzando hacia el futuro, donde su esposo no existía. El tiempo la había olvidado e igualmente ella se había olvidado de él. Era inalcanzable debido a sus cambios y se había transformado en una apática observadora de la vida.

Contra sus deseos, Renji, su hermano mayor, la llevo de forma obligada a Konoha, porque creía que un nuevo ambiente sería bueno para ella. Y mientras caminaban por la atareada calle de Konoha, Reiko nunca se molesto en mirar su entorno. Para ella, todo se había vuelto opaco y aburrido, hasta que sus ojos mandarín cayesen sobre alguien. Su corazón salto hacia su garganta y su tiempo comenzó a moverse lentamente en un comienzo. No se equivocaba. Pelo negro, ojos negros y pálida piel.

"Hajime," susurró con reverencia.

Renji miró hacia su imouto, para ver vida llenando sus ojos antiguamente apagados. Siguió su mirada y encontró su respuesta. El hombre pelinegro que acababa de dejar el Amaguriya era la viva imagen de su hermano legal. Rápidamente corrió hacia la tienda.

"El hombre que acaba de marcharse, ¿Quién es?" demando sin preámbulo alguno.

"El líder del clan Uchiha, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Agradeciéndole a la cajera se marchó. Llevo su hermana a la habitación del hotel antes de ir a la torre del Hokage.

Naruto se mostro comprensivo mientras Renji le narraba la repentina partida de su hermano legal y como afecto a su hermana. Pero cuando le hizo un pedido al hokage, el último no grito, le grito, '¡Que!' ¿Escucho bien?

"Quiero a Uchiha Sasuke para que este con mi hermana durante la semana que permanezcamos aquí," repitió Renji.

Naruto no era tonto. Sabía lo que el hombre realmente quería. Quería que Sasuke tomase el papel del esposo de su hermana y eso significaba…

Viendo la duda en esos ojos azules, Renji pensó que un recordatorio era necesario.

"Mi padre ama tanto a Reiko y si se entera de que el Rokudaime no cumple mi deseo, puede hacer que tu relación con la villa de la roca se vuelvan tensas."

El hokage no necesitaba que el joven señor le recordara aquello. Era completamente consciente de que padre tenía una gran amistad con el Tsuchikage. Pero…

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Espera, eso es imposible. No puedo aceptar-"

"¿Por qué es tu esposo?"

El hokage aparto la vista, pero su silencio fue era su afirmación.

"Pero los Kages no tienen esposos o familia. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Naruto asintió. Como hokage, Sasuke era solo un subordinado, nada más.

"Si te reúsas… Sé que Konoha es más fuerte que Iwagakure pero tu gente aún así sufrirá los efectos de la guerra."

"¿Crees que Tsuchikage realmente comenzara una guerra con nosotros?"

"¿Qué crees?"

Naruto conocía la historia entre Iwagakure y Konoha. Y sus espías en la villa de la roca le decían que Tsuchikage simplemente estaba esperando cualquier razón para renunciar a su tratado de paz e intentar destruir Konoha. A pesar de que sus fuerzas no fuesen ni parecidas a las de Konoha, era posible que el Tsuchikage quisiera aplastar indirectamente la villa—a través de los efectos de la guerra. Y mientras Konoha hiciera afrente a los daños, otra villa, una aliada de la roca los atacaría y con suerte, aniquilaría a Konoha directamente.

Naruto suspiro mentalmente. El bienestar de la villa contra el suyo. No había necesidad de decidir. Su posición ya había elegido por él. Tomando una limpio pergamino de su cajón, escribió toda la información de la misión antes de estamparlo con su sello oficial. Lo presento al complacido caballero, quien también estampo su firma.

"Udon," llamó Naruto el momento que Renji se marcho.

"Sí, Hokage-sama."

"Trae a Uchiha, Sasuke."

"En seguida, señor." Y el jounin desapareció.

Naruto se recostó sobre su silla y suspiro mientras intentaba calmarse. Pero el amenazante tono de voz Renji y sus sonrisas continuaban apareciendo en su cabeza, haciéndolo hervir. Con un gruñido, lanzo el pergamino justo en el momento en que Sasuke aparecía con un poof. El capitán hubiese sido golpeado si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos.

"Lo siento," dijo el rubio conociendo que bajo esa mascara, Sasuke estaba frunciendo el ceño. "No hay necesidad de regresármelo. Es tu rollo para la misión, después de todo," dijo. Entonces movió su mano en forma de despedida y el capitán asintió.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Sasuke fue a casa a empacar. Pero antes de ir a su cuarto, fue a la cocina a tomar un trago. Sentandose, desenrollo el pergamino. Atragantandose cuando leyó la descripción de la misión. La volvió a leer, sólo para estar seguro de no haber leído mal. Entonces la leyó una vez más, sólo para asegurarse de que su comprensión estuviese en lo correcto. Y cuando estaba realmente seguro, su mano izquierda se apretó alrededor del vaso, quebrándolo y lastimando su mano. Una hebra de coloridas palabras explotaron de él antes de pararse a limpiar su desastre y tratar su herida.

Akemi pasó por el dormitorio principal y vio a su otousan, casi enojadamente lanzando algunas cosas en su bolsa.

"Estoy en casa," dijo con una voz empapada de cansancio.

"Bienvenido," asintió el Uchiha mayor.

"¿Qué te paso?" pregunto, cuestionándose que podría molestar tanto a su otousan. Fácilmente atrapo el pergamino lanzado. Lo leyó una vez después otra antes de preguntar, "¿Chichiue aprobó esto?" ¿Qué estaba pensando su otro padre, de todas formas? Para entregar lo que siempre había llamado su mayor tesoro a un desconocido era realmente ridículo e increíble.

"Debiste rechazarlo," dijo Akemi. Sabía que su padre despreciaba la misión y haberla aceptado era una locura. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con el mundo?

"No todo es sobre lo que tú quieres."

"Pero los dos van a sufrir, o ya están sufriendo," señalo.

"Somos shinobis. Estamos entrenados para soportar todo," respondió Sasuke.

"¿Incluso con dolor?" pregunto Akemi, levantando una ceja, retándolo.

El hombre mayor asintió, "Incluso eso."

El chico se encogió de hombros. Mientras su padre pasaba delante de él, quiso decirle algo pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiese decir. Incluso 'buena suerte' parecía inapropiada.

"Me encontré con otousan en las puertas," dijo Kisho a su hermano mayor mientras ingresaba a su casa. "parecía respirar fuego. ¿Qué le paso?"

"Una estúpida misión," fue la seca respuesta de Akemi.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Sasuke permaneció frente al cuarto de hotel puesto en el pergamino. Respiro 4 veces hondamente para calmar la urgencia de matar al joven caballero antes de golpear la puerta.

La sonrisa de Renji se enancho mientras dejaba ingresar al Uchiha.

"Estoy seguro de que los detalles del pergamino para que sepas cuál es tu rol," dijo el noble. A esto, Sasuke asintió.

"bien. Mientras estés con mi hermana, no quiero que te vea observando a tu esposo o utilizando tu anillo de bodas."

Le tomo un gran esfuerzo no convertir en un cojín de kunais y shuriken al bastardo frente a él.

No había forma de que se quitase el anillo por una ridícula misión. Nunca se lo había sacado, incluso cuando su matrimonio había estado complicado durante un tiempo. Alzo su mano izquierda para mostrar que no había necesidad de hacer tal cosa ya que suertudamente, se había vendado su mano izquierda, de tal forma que su anillo no era visible. El señor asintió y lo guió hacia otra habitación.

Reiko agraciadamente se sentaba junto a la ventana. Sus ojos estaban congelados mientras su alma viajaba de vuelta hacia sus días gloriosos. Incluso el firme golpe en su puerta estaba perdido, pero la voz de su hermano al trajo de regreso. Lo miro con opacos ojos hasta que vio quien se encontraba junto a su hermano. Se puso en pie abruptamente y se acercaba a su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Aterrada de que sólo fuese una ilusión o una aparición que desaparecería al siguiente momento, tímida y delicadamente toco su rostro.

La inmediata reacción de Sasuke fue agarra su mano—una acción malentendida por la dama.

Comenzó a llorar mientras se arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Hajime," murmuro. Sasuke nunca regreso el abrazo ya que estaba muy ocupado intentando no empujarla.

"Soy Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

La dama se inclino y sonrió. Recordaba que la voz de Hajime era más profunda pero eso no significaba que su actual voz fuera desagradable. No era solo su voz lo que había cambiado, incuso su peinado. Su sedoso, sin embargo, negro cabello era largo, casi le alcanzaba la cintura y siempre lo ataba en una cola. Pero ahora, su cabello se encontraba fijo en una forma similar al del trasero de un pato. Rió ligeramente antes de agitar su cabeza.

"Siempre serás mi Hajime."

El shinobi tuvo que recordarse que esto era sólo una misión. No podía esperar a que estos visitantes se fueran de Konoha y se largaran de su vida.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

La cena donde los Uchihas era menos agradable mientras la alegría de Naruto estaba demasiado forzada, no como para ser notado por Kisho y Akemi. Algunas veces, Naruto jugaría con su comida antes de atacarla como un animal salvaje.

"¿Adivinen que vi hoy?" Miki entro en el comedor. Estaba demasiado perturbada con lo que vio como para decir, 'estoy en casa'.

Akemi y Kisho se veían como si estuviesen pensando. El hermano mayor arqueo una ceja y dijo, "tus compañeros de equipo haciendo algo perv-"

"No es eso," dijo mientras tomaba asiento. "Vi a otousan y a una mujer cenando en uno de los restaurantes más finos de Konoha. La mujer se veía aristrocratica…"

Se acallo cuando su chichiue se puso de pie.

"Si necesitan algo, estaré en el estudio, trabajando," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de irse.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Miki pregunto.

Akemi suspiro y les conto sobre la misión.

"¿En serio?" sus dos hermanos menores preguntaron, asombrados.

"La mujer es hermosa pero ella y otousan no se ven compatibles. Confía en mí."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

"Me divertí esta noche," rió Reiko mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de ella, no, de ellos. "Y las ropas negras te asientan. Deberías usar ropa de civil más seguido."

"Soy un shinobi," Sasuke declaro por milésima vez. _Y tú eres solo una misión._ No le pareció entretenida la cita. Era incomodo pero lo soporto ya que era una orden.

"Pero más que nada, eres un espadachín. El kimono se te ve mejor que esos uniformes." Entonces con una sonrisa y su mano estirada, dijo, "ven, durmamos."

Sasuke se veía pálido pero permaneció en calma. Sacudió su cabeza. "Aún no tengo sueño. Adelántate." Ignorando la dolorosa mirada, abandono el cuarto y vio a un ceñudo Renji.

"Parece que uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha está fallando," se burlo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. "¿Sabes porque los shinobis son los guerreros más temidos?" pregunto de forma cortante. "Porque ejecutan misiones sin sentimiento. Tu hermana es una misión sin embargo la orden declara que debo lidiar con emociones." Simplemente iba en contra de que los ninjas, especialmente los miembros del ANBU, eran ordenados… eran adiestrados a hacer.

"Y todo lo que puedes hacer es poner una mirada apática," resoplo el otro hombre. "Eres incompetente."

El ceño del Uchiha se oscureció, pero no dijo nada porque era incompetente para esta misión. Se alejo y se sentó en sillón, ignorando por completo al disgustado señor.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Naruto se revolvió en su cama, incapaz de dormir. Fue al campo que tenía en su cabeza. Incluso antes de que su pie tocara el pasto, una dorada cola se enrosco sobre su cintura, llevándolo y ubicándolo junto a la barriga del demonio.

_**Si te entristece, entonces debiste negar a ese mocoso.**_

_**Pero sabes lo que tiene contra nosotros.**_

_**Si la villa de la Roca quiere atacarnos, podríamos aniquilarlos incluso antes de que pudiesen utilizar cualquier ninjutsu. Aniquilaríamos igualmente a sus aliados.**_

Naruto sonrió. _**Tentador, Kyuubi. Pero el esfuerzo de mis predecesores-**_

_**Sería un desperdicio, **_un exasperado Kyuubi termino su oración. Así siempre era el raciocinio de Naruto.

El rubio se hundió aún más en su pelaje, buscando calor y comodidad. _**¿Por qué mi corazón siempre está en desacuerdo con mi mente?**_

_**Porque tu corazón piensa sólo en Sasuke, pero tu mente debe considerar demasiadas cosas.**_

_**Si sólo pudiese dormir mientras pasa esto.**_

_**Podría ponerte bajo un sueño profundo.**_

Naruto Sacudió su cabeza. _**Soy un shinobi. No huyo. Tengo que sufrir al igual como está sufriendo Sasuke.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Cuando Sasuke se despertó en el sillón, ya había desayuno sobre la mesa y una sonriente Reiko se encontraba frente a él.

"Buenos días," lo saludo. Su alegría simplemente ponía enfermo a Sasuke. Era tan diferente a Naruto. Era dulce y odiaba los dulces. Naruto era tan fuerte como el sol y siempre hacia que su piel se estremeciera de buena forma.

Asintió y le devolvió el saludo. Recordando sus modales, se excuso y fue hacia el baño. Cuando regreso, le habían servido una humeante taza de café. Le agradeció a la mujer. Lo trago y casi lo escupió. Su café estaba demasiado dulce. Era Naruto quien bebía concentrado de azúcar.

"¿Ocurre algo?" le pregunto inocentemente. "¿le falto azúcar?"

Recordándose que era un shinobi, sacudió la cabeza y vació su copa con pocos tragos. ¡Dios! Se estaba muriendo y todavía tenía que aguantar seis días de tortura.

"muéstrame Konoha, ¿está bien?"

"Por supuesto," dijo gentilmente Sasuke con voz forzada. El simplemente quería quedarse en el hotel y sofocarse hasta morir.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Al final, Naruto nunca logro dormir más de tres horas. No podía porque la esencia de Sasuke en su cuarto lo cazaba y se burlaba de él. Decidió que por las próximas seis noches, dormiría en el cuarto de la torre Hokage, que olía a antiséptico. Era mejor de esa forma. Estaba seguro que podría dormir.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

"Tengo hambre," dijo.

Sasuke asintió. "Te llevare a un lugar. Es una de las tiendas más popular de por aquí." Sin mencionar, el lugar que su dobe solía frecuentar. Lo extrañaba.

"Gracias por la comida," dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba de Ichiraku.

"¿Ramen? Odio el ramen," escucho una voz casi chillona. "Soy alérgica al ramen, ¿recuerdas?"

Naruto estaba por increpar a aquella persona que odiaba tanto el ramen, cuando se percato de quien era. Le dios a Reiko una de sus hermosas sonrisas falsas, entonces miro a Sasuke, quien estaba siendo semi arrastrado por la noble. Los dos se miraron miserablemente, antes de que N Naruto desapareciera en una voluta de humo. No podía soportar ver a Sasuke con alguien más, así como el último le desagradaba la idea de estar lejos del rubio.

El capitán miro su misión y luego al cielo. _Te veré pronto._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Sasuke sonrió cuando encontró la figura que andaba buscando. Pero no era una sorpresa ya que conocía la rutina diaria de Naruto. Sabia donde encontrar al rubio. Y en estos momentos, Naruto estaba junto al lago, cerca de la montaña Hokage.

"Naruto," dijo ese nombre con añoranza. Sólo había pasado una noche y sin embargo había tanta nostalgia, casi demasiada para soportarla.

Enormes ojos azules lo miraron sorprendido, y Naruto pregunto, "¿Qué le ocurrió a la señora Reiko?"

"Me la quite de encima por ahora," dijo Sasuke. Los dos continuaron mirándose antes de comenzar a avanzar. Chocaron sus cuerpos y sellaron sus labios, en un caliente y furioso beso.

El viento soplo provocando que el traje de Hokage envolviese sus cuerpos antes de rodear el delgado cuerpo de Sasuke.

"Es el infierno, Naruto. Pero que cuando estaba en Otogakure," dijo Sasuke entre mordisqueos dados a esos deliciosos labios. En ese entonces tenía su venganza para recordarle lo que debía hacer, a diferencia de ahora.

"Lo sé, pero debemos soportarlo," replico Naruto con un gemido. Lanzo su cabeza hacia tras mientras pálidas manos descendían por sus pantalones y acariciaban su apertura. Mantuvo sus caderas contra su esposo, provocando débiles gemidos de Sasuke.

"¿Estas consciente de que nos estas matando?" pregunto el hombre mayor, mientras limpiaba el cuello bronceado.

"Lo sé y lo lamento." Una maliciosa lengua relamió la silueta de lóbulo del oído de Sasuke.

El hombre pelinegro giró sus caderas en conjunto a la vez que dejaba un rastro húmedo en la piel expuesta de Naruto. "Si lo lamentas, entonces dame permiso para salirme de esta maldita misión."

Naruto deslizo sus manos bajo la camisa de Sasuke y dejo que se alocasen sobre la pálida piel, tiritando cada vez que los músculos bajo la perfecta piel se sobresaltaban con sus ligeros roses. Naruto deseaba con tantas ganas el contacto que rosaba furiosamente sus caderas, como si tal fricción pudiese quemar las ropas que eran un obstáculo. "No es algo que pueda hacer."

"Lo sé y lo comprendo." Sasuke entendía y esa era la razón porque lo odiaba aún más. Comprendía perfectamente porque Naruto no podía. Diablos. Estaban casados y estaban en la misma villa, y sin embargo no podían verse hasta que la misión acabase. Inclino su cabeza sobre el hombro expuesto de Naruto y dio un tembloroso suspiro.

"¡Dios! Dobe, muero por estar en tu interior ahora," confeso antes de comenzar a succionar la piel de su cuello.

La mano izquierda de Naruto acuno la cabeza de Sasuke mientras respondió, "yo también quiero estar contigo, pero…"

Los dos se miraron, ahogándose en esas lagunas de deseos. La parte sana de ellos le informaba que Reiko se acercaba. La mujer estaba como a un minuto de allí. Era suficiente para ellos. Calzaron sus labios una vez más, sus manos rápidamente sosteniendo lo que podían. Luego de cuarenta segundos, se separaron sabiendo que estaban cerca de perder el control.

Naruto miro hacia el lado, donde sabía que Reiko aparecería. Ella estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Se inclino para desaparecer y entonces apareció justo frente a Sasuke.

"Hazla feliz," dijo refregando sus hinchados labios contra los de Sasuke, antes de marcharse.

Al oír tal declaración, Sasuke sintió como si hubiese sido cacheteado por agua fría, haciendo que su dura entrepierna se aflojase. ¡Ese idiota! ¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando su sabor aún estaba en su boca?"

"Allí estas," escucho exclamar a Reiko y apretó sus dientes. Mentalmente respiro profundamente antes de girar para verla.

"Continuemos con nuestro tour," le ofreció. Naruto le había ordenado hacerla feliz y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Era un shinobi por el amor de Dios. Podía con esto.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Yuuzuki acababa de llegar de una misión cuando invito a Yukina a cenar en algún restaurante y nunca había oído del predicamento de su otousan. Así que cuando lo vio a él y su acompañante femenina entrar al recinto, sus ojos se agrandaron provocando que su novia siguiese su vista.

"No malinterpretes," dijo Yukina. "Esta en una misión. No sé exactamente de qué va la misión, todo lo que sé es que su hermano lo contrato para que sea su acompañante, ya que tu otousan es una fiel copia de su ultimo esposo.

Yuuzuki asintió, mirando directamente a la señora.

"Todas están tratando de evitar al hokage y el ir a su oficina," continuo. "dicen que pueden sentir las vibras asesinas. Mientras que tía Ino y los otros están intentando crear un plan en el que accidentalmente choquen contra ellos, así que de esa forma puedan chequear a la señora Reiko. Eso es todo lo que hoy del circuito shinobi."

"Para que ella consiga lo que quiere debe ser una malcriada o debe serlo su hermano." Finalmente capto la mirada de su otousan y movió su cabeza hacia el baño. El Uchiha asintió ligeramente antes de excusarse.

Yuuzuki observo a su otousan entrar al cuarto antes de excusarse y desaparecer silenciosamente.

"Me entere," dijo Yuuzuki. "Debe ser duro."

Sasuke asintió, "pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, excepto obedecer la orden. Envía mis saludos a chichiue." Y entonces se fue.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Sasuke se apegaría a su reputación de ser eficiente. Mostraba emociones que eran necesarias para la misión a pesar de lo poco sinceras y forzadas que eran, porque al final, Reiko y Renji estaban convencidos. Pero aún así nunca se unió a la mujer en la cama. Dormía en el sofá y dormía hasta tarde. Era durante ese estado, cuando Naruto lo acechaba para despertar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo y dejarlo vacio. Se giraría y revolvería hasta volver a quedarse dormido. No queriendo beber el café de Hajime, se aseguraba en despertar temprano para prepararse el suyo.

Cada día que paseaba a la dama alrededor de Konoha y soportaba todo los gestos íntimos. Los únicos que podía retornar eran abrazos y sostener su mano. Pero sus abrazos siempre eran flojos y la forma en que sostenía su mano era sin sentimiento. No era su mano la que quería sostener. Ella no era a quien quería abrazar. Estaban tan cerca, sin embargo muy lejos, porque eso era lo que pedía su trabajo. Eso era lo que esperaba Naruto de él.

Reiko parecía no notar la incomodidad de Sasuke. Todo lo que le importaba era que Hajime una vez más estaba con ella. Lentamente estaba reviviendo sus gloriosos días, pero esta vez de una forma más real.

Naruto, por otro lado, no podía dormir, incluso cuando dormía en el cuarto de la torre hokage. No importaba cuantas veces o cuanto hiciese Kyuubi, no podía dormir. Y mientras las horas pasaban, las sugerencias de aniquilación de Kyuubi se volvían más y más tentadoras, haciendo tensar su cuerpo.

Debido a la falta de sueño, estaba irritable y gruñía cada vez que podía, provocando que sus subordinados se quitasen de su camino cuando sentían su presencia. Mientras más intentaban no provocarlo, mas errores cometían. Por más pequeños que esos errores fuesen, el edificio se movía por completo con los molestos rugidos de Nauro.

Naruto sabía que era muy poco propio de él y sabía que cuando se calmase tendría que dar muchas disculpas pero en ese instante no le interesaba, Estaba enojado. Realmente enojado. Y su lado sádico y demoniaco parecía rondar su deseo de asesinar a dos ciertas personas y otras tantas.

Ojos azules se pintaron de rojo mientras observaba el reporte entregado por una célula chuunin. El formato era incorrecto, algunas oraciones eran vagas y otras eran demasiado detalladas para ser un reporte de la misión. Golpeo la mesa con sus manos provocando que los ninjas saltaran.

"Reescríbanlo una vez más," ordeno. "¿Leyeron las correcciones que les escribí la ultima vez?"

Los tres asintieron ateridamente. Era la primera vez que se les pedía reescribir un reporte, y peor, esta sería la quinceava vez que lo reescribirían. Como todos los que eran lanzados al lado irrazonable de Naruto, culpaban de su sufrimiento a dos nobles de la villa de la Roca.

"Si no lo hacen bien la próxima vez, los degradare," Les advirtió Naruto. Cuando resoplo en su silla, los tres lo tomaron como despedida.

Shino estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontró con los pálidos chuunin. Podía oler el miedo que se desprendía de ellos, suspiró.

Naruto observo los diferentes reportes e informaciones esparcidas sobre su escritorio. Figuras y caracteres nadaban frente a él, mezclándose y fusionándose como una película animada. Gruñendo, los lanzo lejos de su escritorio, disgustado. Sus manos ardían por destruirlos hasta hacerlos picadillos o quemarlos.

El repentino choque provoco que los guardias ANBU apareciesen, pensando en un ataque sólo para encontrar un piso desordenado con una taza de café rota. Afortunadamente, la taza estaba vacía así que no provoco ningún daño en las carpetas o los documentos.

Los dos guardias miraron al hokage quien presionaba su cabeza contra el frío vidrio de la ventana. Estaban por comenzar a ordenar cuando lo oyeron decir, "yo lo haré. Sólo váyanse."

Conociéndolo era mejor hacerle caso que argumentar, así que asintieron y se marcharon.

Solo hubo un golpe antes de que Shino ingresara.

"Naruto," comenzó, mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a su amigo a recoger los documentos. "¿No crees que tu temperamento está muy desbordado? Comprendo lo que sientes. Todos entienden eso pero ¿no crees que es injusto cuando te desquitas con ellos?"

"Yo mismo me siento pésimo pero no puedo evitarlo. Me estoy volviendo loco y no puedo dormir."

Shino podía ver eso en los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos. "No es tan sólo eso, Naruto. Estar escondido en este lugar por mucho tiempo también afecta tu temperamento." La mayoría de las personas eran consientes de que Naruto nunca salía del edificio de administración porque no quería ver a Reiko paseando con su esposo por la ciudad como si el Uchiha fuese suyo.

"¿Dónde puedo ir?"

"Sasuke y esa mujer sólo pueden estar en un lugar al mismo tiempo," declaro Shino de forma obvia.

"Cierto. Pero cuando quieres evitar a alguien, el mundo se vuelve pequeño," contraataco el rubio.

Shino suspiro. "Simplemente no te flageles demasiado. Si los del concejo saben de esto…" dejo de hablar porque sabía que Naruto estaba completamente al tanto de las cosas. Suspiro una vez más antes de mirar a su amigo y decir, "¿Simplemente se cuidadoso y controla tu humor, está bien?"

El rubio asintió. "¿Shino?"

"¿Hm?"

"Por favor envíame Hinata o Sakura en este momento."

Unos minutos más tarde, Hinata apareció en su oficina.

"¿M-me mandaste a llamar, Naruto-sama?" pregunto. Tenía miedo de provocar al hombre frente a él.

"¿Hinata, me darías algunas píldoras para dormir?"

"¿Eh?" su amigo se veía tan desesperada y sabía que tales píldoras eran peligrosas. El hokage quizá se provocara una sobredosis. "Lo siento pero no puedo darte eso."

"Pero las necesito para dormir y mejorar mi carácter."

"¿Le puedo sugerir algo, Naruto-sama?" el rubio asintió, "puedo hacerte dormir a través de aplicaciones de chakra. Si quieres, puedo hacer eso por ti cuando llegue la noche."

"¿No confías que beba las píldoras?"

"N-no realmente. Me preocupa que bebas una sobredosis."

Naruto sonrió secamente. "Muy bien, por favor ven aquí alrededor de las 7 de la tarde."

La kunoichi asintió y se marcho.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Sasuke parecía regocijado con el hecho de saber que para mañana sería un hombre libre y podría regresar a donde pertenecía. Pero había algo en la forma en que Reiko miraba y vestía que lo hacía sentirse incomodo. De hecho, sus instintos le decían que muy bien podía huir, pero era un shinobi y un Uchiha, y ser esas dos cosas significaba que nunca debía huir. No era un cobarde.

Dedos acariciaron sus mejillas mientras Reiko se plantaba frente a él. "Me marchó mañana."

"Lo ´se," dijo Sasuke.

"¿No me extrañaras? ¿No vendrás a casa conmigo?" Sus ojos mandarina estaban humeantes y seductores.

"Ya estoy en casa," dijo Sasuke y se hizo a un lado cuando rosados labios se le acercaron demasiado para su gusto. Incapaz de seguir aguantándolo, dijo, "No soy tu esposo. Soy Sasuke, el esposo del hokage." Como para probarlo, desato el vendaje de su mano izquierda y mostro su anillo de matrimonio.

Reiko sonrió, "se que estas casado. Nuestro breve encuentro con tus amigos me lo dijo. Nunca subestimes la intuición o instinto femenino." No era estúpida. Podía comprender las miradas que sus amigas le lanzaban. Era una mirada que le decía que aguantase o que le contaran como el hokage lo estaba llevando o le preguntaban cómo le iba. También era consciente de la molestia que los ninjas, especialmente sus amigos, sentían por ella.

"También se que eres Uchiha. Un Uchiha. Pero me recuerdas a Hajime y eso es suficiente para mí."

"Eres egoísta," dijo Sasuke, su voz llena de irritación. Ya no le interesaba el que esas emociones no fuesen necesarias.

"Estoy enamorada."

"Entonces deberías aprender a dejarlo ir," dijo bruscamente, aunque sabia que su posición sería peor si Naruto moría. Pero no le importaba decir tal declaración a la dama que lo hacía miserable.

"Ven conmigo. Te puedo dar lo que desees. Todo."

"Ya tengo mucho más que todo."

"¿No puedo cambiar tu mente, cierto?"

Sasuke sacudió tu cabeza.

"Entonces como un regalo de despedida; como una forma de pago por tu incompetencia y rudeza," su sonrisa era pérfida, "hazme el amor."

Oscuros ojos se ensancharon, estaba boquiabierta frente a él.

"¿No es tu misión hacerme feliz? ¿No es por eso por lo que te pagan?"

Ella tenía razón. Era conocido por su eficiencia y éxito. Esto era una misión. Si lo hiciera con ella… Podía hacerlo con ella. Las emociones no eran necesarias en esta misión. Mientras pudiese darle el placer que buscaba, entonces estaba bien. Tener sexo con ella era parte de esta jodida misión. A Naruto no le molestaría. No, a Naruto si le importaría pero comprendería. El rubio incluso le dijo que la hiciese feliz.

La miró directamente a los ojos y dijo, "hagámoslo."

Y la perra sonrió airosamente.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Naruto estaba sentado en el pórtico principal de la mansión Uchiha. Su humor había mejorado desde que comenzó a recibir chakra de Hinata y luego de Miki, quien se había ofrecido como voluntaria mientras su chichiue fuese a casa. Pero no había necesidad de dormir esta noche, porque hoy su Sasuke regresaba a él-la razón del porque se encontraba en aquel pórtico.

Sonrio mientras veía una silueta caminando hacia su mansión e inmediatamente la identifico como la de Sasuke. Pero la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció a la vez que comenzaba a oler, incluso desde la distancia, el perfume de la mujer. Entrecerró los ojos y se percato de que el pelo de Sasuke estaba húmedo.

Baño luego del sexo… perfecto, pero no lo engañaría.

Apretó la cornisa demasiado fuerte mientras la comprensión llegaba a él—Sasuke había completado la misión. Se sentía enfermo y estaba herido, pero sabía que no debía estarlo. Lo que tuvieron fue sexo. Sólo fue sexo, aún así ¿Por qué dolía tanto su pecho? Porque creía que tal intimidad sólo podía ser compartida por ellos dos. Debía haber sabido que terminaría de esta forma, porque Sasuke siempre se aseguraba de completar las misiones. Había sido de esa forma desde que era un genin.

Con un sollozo y sin esperar a que Sasuke lo alcanzase, se giro y entro a la casa. Rápidamente aparto sus ropas y las remojo en la tina.

…

Refregó su piel con rabia hasta que se puso de color rojo debido a la irritación. Tan lastimado estaba que no era consciente de que Sasuke se encontraba en el baño, hasta que pálido y largos dedos sujetaron su manos para detener sus movimientos.

"Naruto," dijo en voz baja y no le paso por alto el tono de disculpas.

Si Naruto dudaba de tal tono, la mirada de culpabilidad que Sasuke llevaba consigo hacia a un lado aquellas dudas. El hombre pelinegro aparto la vista cuando el dolor de la traición fue disparado por Naruto. Pero en vez de enfrentarlo, como Sasuke esperaba, Naruto ataco sus pantalones y rozo su pene contra su mejilla.

"¡Naruto!" Sasuke boqueo. Sus rodillas temblaron mientras su lengua caliente culebreo por su creciente miembro, despertándolo.

El rubio se concentro en rodear con su lengua todo el equipo de Sasuke, prestando mayor atención a la vena de la cara inferior. Movió sus labios hacia arriba para dejar un beso y lamer sus bolas antes de metérselo por completo en la boca de forma repentina.

Estar en el interior de esa cálida y caliente caverna hizo que Sasuke lanzara su cabeza hacia tras y clavara sus dedos en esos húmedos mechones dorados para mantener su balance. Trago saliva cuando esos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que Naruto establecía.

No duro mucho. No podía soportar el placer que esa ansiosa boca y nublados ojos evocaban en él. Con un profundo gemido como advertencia, se corrió.

Naruto lo hecho hacia tras y Sasuke pensó que se había acabado y se hubiese marchado pero con el movimiento de un brazo moreno se encontró asimismo sentado en la tina, vestido y todo. Y un desnudo Naruto lo estaba montando a horcajadas.

Naruto rozo sus labios contra los suyos, entonces se aparto cuando el hombre estaba a punto de responder. Siguió su boca contra el rostro de Sasuke y pregunto roncamente, "¿Era más apretada que yo, bastardo?"

"¿Huh?" Sasuke sólo pudo mirarlo.

Mordisqueo su oído antes de hundir su lengua en el. "¿Logró producir esos pecaminosos sonidos de tu boca?"

Sasuke quería hablar pero todo lo que su boca podía producir eran esos lascivos sonidos que el rubio mencionaba.

"¿Era mejor que yo? ¿Fue capaz de reducirte a una masa de lujuria, deseo y necesidad?" afilados dientes rozaron sus hombros antes de hundirse en su piel. Sasuke hecho hacia tras su cabeza, tanto de placer como de dolor. Las manos de Naruto viajaban sobre su piel, quemándola con sus deseos y celos. Dedos jugaron sobre los pezones del hombre pelinegro, poniéndolos duros y erectos, así como su hombría.

"¿Ella fue capaz de satisfacerte?" luchando contra el sollozo que habitaba su garganta, Naruto finalmente gruño la pregunta que realmente quería hacer, "¿Ella hizo que momentáneamente te olvidaras de mi?"

La comprensión alcanzo y se situó en la vertiginosa mente de Sasuke. Naruto estaba terriblemente celoso, haciendo salir su posesividad.

¿Era esta la posesividad que Orochimaru le había dicho cuando había enojado al rubio durante uno de sus combates?

_No hables de Sasuke como si fuera tuyo._

No, no lo era. La posesividad que Naruto había mostrado esa vez era una mezcla de rabia, desesperación y frustración, mientras que la posesividad que Sasuke veía estaba manchada de celos.

Que encantador.

Sasuke sujeto y jalo su cabello dorado lo necesario para poder observar esos atormentados ojos azules. "Ellas es hermosa pero tú eres maravilloso." Su mano derecha sostuvo el rostro de Naruto. "Su cuerpo _quizá_ sea suave pero el tuyo es blando y hecho para mi tacto." Acerco su rostro de forma que pudiese lamer las lagrimas derramadas sobre sus mejillas, "su piel se ve lisa pero la tuya es perfecta. Ella _quizá_ sea una semi-diosa, pero tú, sin duda alguna, eres un Dios. Mi Dios." Lo beso profundamente hasta que sus pulmones dolieron demasiado como para ser ignorados. Lamio la saliva que caía de los labios de Naruto mientras murmuraba sin aire, "pero me gustan tu celos y posesividad."

"Arruinaste tu discurso con esa última línea," respondió Naruto. "¿No sentirías lo mismo si yo lo hiciera con…" se acallo para pensar en una persona que amenazara o enojara a Sasuke. "Sai o Gaara?" esos dos y Neji habían estado muy cerca del rubio para el gusto de Sasuke durante sus días de soltero, y el hecho de que Sai y Gaara siguiesen solteros y adorasen a su esposa todavía no le sentaba bien a Sasuke.

Naruto sabía que la reacción de Sasuke sería una hilera de maldiciones y de violentos planes de cómo torturarlos. Sasuke era predecible cuando se trataba de celos, cuando se trataba de él.

"Adelante," dijo indiferentemente el hombre pelinegro, haciendo pensar a Naruto que ya no era tan importante como lo había sido antes, hasta que el primero continuó. "pero pedirás más. Tu cuerpo lo hará. E incluso cuando te lo den todo nunca estarás satisfecho. ¿Sabes por qué?"

El rubio tan solo sacudió su cabeza mudamente. Estaba tan absorto en esos ojos oscuros que parecían brillar como negro marfil. Y esa voz… no era su voz de dormitorio. Era mejor y más sexy. Había un peligroso borde que hacía tiritar hasta la última fibra de su ser.

_Tómame ahora._

Sasuke lo beso e invito su lengua a salir de su puesto. Movió su lengua contra la de su compañero antes de continuar, "tu boca y lengua se enrollara por la intrusión." Siguió sus dedos sobre sonrojada piel morena en una delicada caricia que dificultaba la respiración de Naruto. "tu piel se retorcerá, no de placer sino de disgusto." Una pálida mano se enrosco alrededor del adolorido apéndice, "esto llorará y temblará no de anticipación si no de ansias… por mi mano." Lo apretó antes de dejarlo para levantar a Naruto al mismo tiempo que hundía su cabeza para succionar la punta. "Por mi boca."

Naruto gimió cuando Sasuke no continuó con sus administraciones. Se atraganto con su gemido cuando un suspiro se escapo de sus labios mientras sentía unos dedos rozando su anillo de músculos antes de deslizarlos en su interior. Sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente ante la sensación.

"Tu aro de músculos y tus paredes se someterán al extraño objeto mientras anhelas mi grosor; por mi tamaño y por mi calor." Sasuke junto furiosamente sus caderas tragando sus propios gemidos que amenazaban con escapar de su boca. Dios, como quería hacer suyo a Naruto. Le punzaba dolorosamente, pero intentaba sacudir el desagradable placer mientras movía sus dedos, amando los gemidos que vibraban en el moreno pecho. Profundizo su cabeza para tomar el lóbulo de la oreja, mordiéndola antes de mojarla sugestivamente con su cálida lengua.

Naruto tirito. Quería que Sasuke lo tomara ahora. Era demasiado. Agarro desesperadamente sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke mientras golpeaba sus caderas. No quería los dedos. Eran demasiados pequeños e inadecuados para su satisfacción. Quería la cosa real.

"Incluso cuando experimentes un orgasmo explosivo, tu cuerpo, cada fibra de ti me deseara. Es un hecho, dobe."

El rubio no hizo ni dijo nada para negarlo, porque sabía que era verdad. Su cuerpo era de Sasuke. Todo lo que tenía y todo lo que tuviera; todo lo que era y todo lo que sería, le pertenecía a su esposo. Era y siempre seria de esa forma hasta que el universo ya no lo fuera y la eternidad llegara a su fin.

Se quejo cuando Sasuke extrajo su dedos.

Vidriados ojos lo observaron, "Sasuke…"

Comprendiendo el pedido antes de ser pedido, dijo, "se mi invitado." Y observo como Naruto impacientemente liberaba su creciente hombría de sus confines.

Naruto rápidamente apretó el borde de la tina y ubico sus piernas para soportar su peso mientras se levantaba. Su agarre se incremento y su cabeza la arrojo hacia delante mientras lentamente Sasuke envainaba, lo que parecía más grande de lo normal.

_Esta completitud… este lleno… esta sensación. Sólo él. Sólo Sasuke._

Sasuke agarro el trasero de Naruto firmemente, sus dedos clavándose en esa suave piel mientras era bienvenido. Lanzo su cabeza en deleite. Lo que le dijo al rubio no era mentira. Era la verdad. Ese apretado anillo de músculos se relajo inmediatamente cuando su punta lo atravesó. Era como si lo estuviera reconociendo, como el huésped bienvenido. Sintió que las paredes internas se ensanchaban, aceptándolo y dándole espacio mientras se ajustaba a su ancho y tamaño.

También podía sentir como las paredes lo rosaban, besándolo y sosteniéndolo desesperada e impacientemente, para participar en el sencillo baile de intrincado ritmo.

Naruto no comprendía porque no había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo. El rubio no sabía y nunca sabría lo que se sentía estar en su interior.

El rubio presiono su frente contra el pálido pecho a la vez que las bolas de su esposo chocaban contra su trasero. Sasuke era tragado completamente por él y el último temblaba al contacto. Sujeto la delgada cintura del rubio a la vez que se ayudaba a montarlo.

Sus movimientos eran lo suficiente rudos como para hacer que el agua se desparramara sobre el suelo y el calor de sus cuerpos era tan alto que era un misterio que el agua no hirviese o mucho menos se evaporara.

Sasuke masturbo la erección de Naruto, su pulgar rozando y presionando la punta, provocando que el cuerpo moreno temblara. Sasuke sonrió. Iba a hacer que Sasuke pagara diez veces el tortuoso placer que el último le había hecho sentir.

"Sasuke~" Naruto respiro, sus manos acariciando el rostro sonrojado de Sasuke. EL pelinegro levanto la vista justo a tiempo para atrapar unos labios paracaidistas.

El placer se presepitó y apretó su estomago, y Sasuke estaba a segundos del placer. Apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de Naruto, deteniendo sus movimientos.

Lascivos y confusos ojos lo observaron, preguntándole silenciosamente. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza.

"No quiero que nos corramos todavía," se explico. "Por favor permíteme cumplir este egoísta deseo."

El rubio asintió e intento reincorporarse, para que el hilo de deseo disminuyera y lo dejase libre. Un minuto más tarde comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, tan necesitada y desenfrenadamente como antes. Y cuando estaban cerca nuevamente, se detuvieron. La tercera vez, Naruto accidentalmente quito el tampón del agua provocando que el agua se secara, pero no les importo. Era mejor. Ahora nada se interponía entre ellos.

"¿Sientes eso, Naruto?" Susurro seximente Sasuke, a la vez que penetraba ese quejoso cuerpo.

"¿También sientes eso, bastardo?"Contraataco el otro mientras dejaba que sus músculos se apretaran sobre Sasuke.

Antes que su esposo pudiese enterrarse en su cálida profundidad, Naruto se levanto y con su espalda hacia Sasuke, se acuclillo al otro lado de la bañera. Inclinándose, sus manos sujetando el borde de la tina. Lanzo una tímida mirada sobre sus hombros. Abrió sus piernas, mostrándole a Sasuke su abertura.

Oscuros ojos siguieron el líquido que caía del pene y agujero de Naruto. Esta vez, era él quien estaba hipnotizado. Ante el recuerdo de cómo su esposa lo había molestado allí tuvo que tragar saliva. Lamio hambrientamente sus labios. Podía sentir como la sangre se apresuraba hacia su ya muy dolorosa erección. No tuvo que oír la invitación de Naruto para levantarse y hundirse en esa tibia caverna, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ambos gimieron. La lengua de Sasuke lamio la oreja de Naruto a la vez que comenzaba nuevamente a moverse.

El placer y la felicidad eran demasiado, tanto que el rubio no pudo continuar apoyándose con sus brazos, lo que provoco que su cuerpo comenzara a resbalar hasta quedar descansando sobre el piso de la bañera, sin embargo sus caderas se encontraban hacia el aire. Sus rodillas mantenían su posición y el apretado agarre de Sasuke lo sostenía. Su pecho rozaba el fondo de la bañera, mientras su amado pelinegro continuaba penetrando su cuerpo dulce, pero despiadadamente.

"Ngh. Naruto…"

"¿Hm?"

"Esta vez no puedo detenerme," le informo Sasuke. Estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse.

"No. Me volveré loco si lo haces." Su mano derecha cubriendo la de Sasuke, la que atendía su punzante miembro.

Sasuke giró la cabeza de Naruto para besarlo. El beso acallo sus gritos a la vez que se corrían. Más tarde, cubrió la figura de Naruto con su cuerpo y cubrió su otra mano con la suya.

Naruto giro su mano y presiono sus manos, enredando sus dedos. Su mano seguía cubriendo la de Sasuke, aquella que continuaba cubriendo su virilidad.

"Sasuke," dijo Naruto y luego se detuvo. Pedirle que no lo hiciera con nadie, aun si una misión lo requería sería egoísta y poco considerado de su parte.

Sasuke leyó el silencioso pedido. "Por supuesto. No lo haré. Ni siquiera lo hice con Reiko-san."

"¿Qué?"

Los dos rompieron su unión y se sentaron en la bañera, ahora permitiendo que el agua fluyera para borrar su pasión.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No lo hiciste con la viuda?" pregunto Naruto. No había razón para llamar a Reiko 'perra' si es que no habían hecho nada.

"No la jodí de ninguna forma," dijo Sasuke.

_La viuda sonrió victoriosamente. Incluso si no podía llevarse con ella a Sasuke, al menos lo tendría esta noche. Tan solo una noche con él y ella tendría un hijo que se vería como Hajime. Lo guió hacia la cama, la excitación haciendo sacar lo mejor de ella, especialmente cuando su flexible cuerpo se inclino sobre ella. Ella le dio su mirada más irresistible._

"_Hagamos eso. Estoy seguro que no te molestara que susurre, llame, grulla y gima el nombre de esposa, una y otra vez, mientras pienso en el. Porque esa es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo con otra persona."_

_No estaba bromeando cuando dijo eso. Naruto era para él, porque su mundo giraba en torno a N-a-r-u-t-o. Su mundo estaba pintado de azul, dorado y bronce._

_Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando dijo esas palabras. El sentimiento de hacer el amor con alguien que pensaba en otro era peor que sentirse derrotada. Se lamento._

"_Estas enamorado," susurró dolorosamente._

_El shinobi no se molesto en negarlo. Nunca hablaba de su vida con extraños, sin embargo había algo en esta situación que lo hacía pensar de otra forma. Sabía que podía hacerla pensar que si lo habían hecho con el sharingan, pero no estuvo tentando ni siquiera por un segundo. Se rehusaba a entregarle esa satisfacción, incluso si tan sólo era una mera ilusión. Él simplemente puso haberse ido luego de rehusarse, pero su empatía hizo que al menos intentara que la mujer comprendiera. Era lo único que podía hacer. Si sus intentos fallaban, entonces no tuvo otra opción que marcharse._

"_Como amigo, lo eh lastimado bastante. Es por eso que como amante; como esposo, no quiero lastimarlo o traicionarlo."_

"_Estas enamorado," dijo decepcionada. El tener al igualito a su esposo decir eso era como que Hajime se lo dijese a ella. "Estas enamorado y no es de mi. ¿Por qué no regresas a mi?"_

_Sasuke suspiro. "porque desde el comienzo nunca fui tuyo. Nunca podría ser tuyo. No soy y nunca seré tu Hajime."_

_La sinceridad y veracidad de la oración la trajo de regreso al presente, donde la realidad y la verdad la estaban esperando._

_Por primera vez, vio a Sasuke como realmente era._

_Sasuke se enderezo y se hizo a un lado. Reiko se ubico sobre el suelo y se inclino profundamente, "gracias por todo."_

Naruto quedo boquiabierto frente a un sonriente Sasuke.

"¿Así que, por que era ese tono y mirada de arrepentimiento?"

Sasuke rodo sus ojos, "dobe, eso era por no cumplir la misión."

El rubio se sonrojo, avergonzado de lo que había hecho con su esposo. "Me podrías haber dicho antes."

"Tales planes se evaporaron cuando me acariciaste," el hombre mayor declaro bruscamente, provocando que otro hombre se sonrojara aún más. "¿siempre piensas lo peor de mi?"

Naruto sacudió su cabeza furiosamente. "Siempre te eh conocido por ser eficiente en todo. Siempre cumples tus misiones y…" dejo de hablar cuando vio la creciente sonrisa y se percato, con molestia, que Sasuke sabía sus razones y solo lo estaba molestando. ¡Ese bastardo! Le lanzo un puñetazo y Sasuke no se molesto en esquivarlo.

Naruto se mantuvo sobre sus rodillas y flojamente entorno sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Pálidos brazos rodearon su morena cintura.

"Sin importar cuán ridícula la misión fuera, el sujeto era un VIP. ¿Voy a ser castigado?" Sasuke pregunto roncamente.

El único castigo en el que Naruto podía pensar era amarrar a Sasuke a la cama y hacerle maldades. Pero si ese era el caso, Sasuke quizá incumpliese todas sus misiones tan solo para ser castigado.

Utilizando lo que todos llamaban voz de hokage, respondió, "no es apropiado que los lideres castiguen a sus subordinados por tales cosas."

Sasuke rió.

"Gracias, bastardo," susurro cariñosamente Naruto.

El hombre pelinegro roso sus labios contra el abdomen de su esposa antes de levantar la vista con un malévolo brillo en sus ojos. "Ya que no cometí adulterio, una recompensa está en orden."

Naruto lanzo una ronca risa a la vez que sostenía la punta de la nariz de Sasuke. "¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño?"

Y pese a que habrían personas que se regocijarían con su fallo, el que rompió su perfecto record de misiones cumplidas, habrían otros que lo aprobarían y respetarían aún más por su decisión.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Renji regreso a su habitación, encontró a Reiko sentada en el sofá.

"¿Dónde está él?" pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

"Probablemente en su casa."

Aquello enojo a Renji. Ese Sasuke debía quedarse hasta mañana.

Sintiendo la rabia de su hermano dijo, "lo envié a casa, oniisama."

"¿Por qué?"

_Ya te has ido, Hajime._

"No me daba lo que quería. No podía."

Debería hablar de esto con el Hokage.

"Pero me dio algo más," había una triste sonrisa en su rostro cuando continuo, "con su indiferencia y franqueza, me hizo darme cuenta de que Hajime se ha marchado de este mundo pero no de mi corazón." Sasuke la hizo observar la realidad.

_Hajime, te extraño. Realmente te extraño, pero voy a seguir adelante. Hacia el futuro que construiste para mí cuando vivías._

"Y ese falso Hajime no era una razón lo suficientemente buena como para arrebatarle a su amado."

_Por favor cuida de mi. Viviré por los dos, así que sonríeme desde los cielos._

"Renji, incluso si la misión no se completo, paga toda la cuenta."

"No puedo hacer eso. Deben cumplir con el trato," critico.

"¿Lo vas a traer de vuelta?" ¿Podría comprender su hermano con su estilo de vida? Nunca comprendería el compromiso.

"Busco lo justo."

Reiko suspiro ante su estupidez. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra Sasuke, a quien respetaba por ser firme. "Contra alguien como él, un hombre promiscuo como tú no duraría ni un minuto."

La opinión fue dicha con tanta convicción que detuvo a Renji. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella y vio la verdad en ellos. Suspiro. "Muy bien."

_Tienes suerte, Naruto-san._

_**Continuara…**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce, perdón! Perdón!... y más perdón!_

_Sé que no está bien traducido… pero no eh tenido tiempo, dije que iba a traducir en el verano… pero tuve un accidente, lo que en la actualidad me dificulta escribir, por lo cual traduzco más lento… _

_A ver…escusas 1: en el verano luego de que dije que traduciría todo de tirón, lo que era mi idea, me saque un trozo de dedo, lo que me impidió escribir… de hecho hay me di cuenta que quantin Tarantino no miente en sus películas… unos sangra mucho…O.O fue a lo kill bill… XD…._

_Escusa 2: luego de que mi dedo se 'sano' está demasiado sensible y me duele o más bien me molestar escribir mucho._

_Escusa 3: TT-TT no eh tenido tiempo con mis estudios…._

_Escusa 4: cuando tengo tiempo libre aprovecho de salir con mis amigos, ver a mi familia y dormir… así que no me queda tiempo para traducir…._

_Escusa 5: TT-TT las escusas no sirven de nada, porque esta traducción quedo horrible, lo sé, la calidad bajo bastante, pero es que perdía el hilo ya que tuve que traducirla por sesiones… me molesta mucho mi dedo cuando podía…. TT-TT lo siento… espero que el próximo quede mejor… que ahora salgo de vacaciones y tendré tiempo…. Ojala sea una semana de vacaciones… =) …. Eso… es pero que sea legible lo que traduje…._

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	54. Chapter 54

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:** _**Yuuzuki anoto.**_

_**Actualización de edades:**_

_**Yuuzuki tiene 17; Akemi 12; Miki tiene 10 y Kisho 7.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 54: El Amanecer**

Simplemente había algo excitante y al mismo tiempo deprimente en el hecho de que un año más llegará a su fin.

Pero Yuuzuki, quien había abandonado la Torre del Hokage, sentía que era más deprimente que excitante y deseaba poder congelar el tiempo, ya que el segundo día de enero su equipo se marcharía en una misión de larga duración. Sólo tenía tres días para pasar con Yukina.

Desafortunadamente, Yukina se encontraba en otra ciudad, asistiendo a un seminario. Pero sabía que el evento terminaría ese día, así que sin más fue a su encuentro.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¡Yuuzuki!" exclamo Yukina, realmente sorprendida de encontrar al muchacho en la posada donde se estaba quedando, conversando con una sonrojada recepcionista. Se esperaba que regresara mañana, así que ¿Por qué Yuuzuki se encontraba allí? ¿Podría ser que-?

"¿Ocurre algo malo en casa?" pregunto preocupadamente.

Su novio sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo tomo su mano, guiándola a algún lugar.

"Así que, ¿Cómo fue el evento?" pregunto cuando terminaban de pedir su orden, té y café.

"Agotador pero entretenido," dijo. "La primera actividad que tuvimos fue desestresante. Realmente se sintió bien. Fuimos capaces de atacar modelos de los niños que odiamos."

Su novio la miró boquiabierto, "¿Te permitieron hacer eso?" se veía tan serio y espantado que la hizo reír.

Ella pateo su pierna izquierda y dijo, "idiota. Estaba bromeando."

"Oh."

"Pero realmente tuvimos ese periodo. El resto fueron lecciones y actividades."

"Suena aburrido," Yuuzuki dijo sarcásticamente.

"Si, lo hace, hasta que participas."

Dejaron que el mesero les sirviera su orden antes de continuar conversando.

"¿Qué te trae por acá? Estoy segura de que no son las preguntas del evento."

"Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, porque voy a extrañarte."

Una sonrojada Yukina casi derrama su tasa. "¿Qué quieres decir?" la aprensión comenzando a desplazarse como un ciempiés por ella.

En susurros Yukina logro escuchar decir, "mi equipo fue asignado a una misión de reconocimiento. En el mejor de los casos, durará dos años."

Dos años.

Su rostro se encontraba vacio de emociones, mientras lo observaba incomprensiblemente. Dos años. ¿Podría soportarlo?

"¿Yukina?" la voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Huh?" pronuncio elocuentemente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. "No pensemos en el mañana sino en el ahora. Dos años no pueden ser tan largos." Pensar en todo ese tiempo en este momento era demasiado para ella. Todo lo que podía ver, escuchar y sentir era Yuuzuki, pero no importaba ya que no faltaba mucho para que su novio se marchara… temporalmente.

Yuuzuki simplemente asintió.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde turisteando y divirtiéndose. Tratando de revelarse a su destino y queriendo combatir los solitarios pensamientos, sosteniendo sus manos apretadamente, como si pudiesen huir del tiempo.

Cuando fueron conscientes del mundo, eran cerca de las doce de las once de la noche y Yuuzuki fue a dejar a Yukina a su cuarto.

"Te veré mañana," dijo Yuuzuki a la vez que dejaba un ligero beso sobre su frente. Habían acordado ir a casa en conjunto.

Yukina lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y en voz silenciosa, finalmente dio habla a sus solitarios pensamientos.

"Dos años serán una eternidad para mi…"

"Para mí también."

Tomo un profundo pero tiritón respiro para calmarse. ¿Cumpliría su deseo Yuuzuki? "Por favor, deja que esta noche sea el bálsamo que me acalle en tal eternidad."

_Déjame olvidar lo que pueda ser mañana._

Inquisidores ojos azules observaron unos avellanos y encontraron amor.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Yuuzuki, queriendo asegurarse de no haber malinterpretado nada.

"Clámame como tuya, esta noche." Fue la nerviosa respuesta.

La observo pasmado. Nunca pensó que iría tan lejos por él. Estaba feliz. Increíblemente feliz. Incluso si cambiaba de idea en cualquier segundo, los sentimientos que la hacían decir aquello eran suficientes para él.

El muchacho la abrazo apretadamente, "Quiero sentirte completamente esta noche."

_Déjame vivir por este instante solo contigo._

Lo jalo hacia su habitación, diciéndole en silencio que estaba segura. El aseguro la puerta, diciéndole en silencio que solo serían ellos dos.

Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino. A diferencia de sus antiguos besos, este desbordaba nerviosismo y pensamientos de que era lo que seguía y como se hacía.

Yuuzuki la miro y encontró que su falta de confianza de reflejaba en sus orbes avellanas. Tomo entre sus manos su rostro cariñosamente. "Esta será la primera vez que sostengo a alguien realmente cerca," se confesó.

"También yo." Dijo en voz temblorosa.

Sonrió, "Por eso, los roces serán descuidados e incómodos, y las posibilidades de cometer errores serán altísimas, pero no me importa mientras pueda estar contigo."

A pesar de que Yukina creía que estaba en su modo capitán ANBU, las lagrimas igualmente llenaron sus ojos. Asintió antes de pararse y llover a besos su rostro.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a sellarse, solo había amor y nada más.

Con temblorosas manos, ellos removieron cuidadosamente la ropa del otro, una por una, hasta que solo los separaba su ropa interior. Yuuzuki dulcemente la recostó sobre la cama. Acaricio su mejilla izquierda mientras deseaba haber aceptado la oferta que Kakashi le había ofrecido sobre enseñarle el arte del placer. Quería hacerla feliz y hacer de esta noche, una noche memorable.

Una tímida mano acaricio su pecho, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Recibió una sonrisa alentadora de ella y eso fue suficiente. Profundizo su cabeza para rozar sus labios contra su piel desnuda, provocando electricidad en ella. Sus manos se unieron a la exploración de su boca. A pesar de anhelar esgrimir su piel con sus administraciones, se movió lenta e inocentemente, sobrecogido. Nunca creyó que un cuerpo pudiese ser tan blando y suave.

Sus ojos por reflejo se cerraron mientras su ropa interior era deslizada. En cualquier segundo ella sería completamente escrutada por él. ¿La encontraría insuficiente?

"Eres hermosa y perfecta," susurro sin aliento Yuuzuki.

Yukina lo jalo para darle un beso ardiente, sus manos deslizándose hacia abajo para quitarle la última pieza de ropa que los separaba-sus bóxers. Curiosa, dejo que una mano se envolviera alrededor de su erección, haciéndolo exhalar. Quito su mano como si la calidez le quemara.

"¿Te duele cuando lo toco?" pregunto a la vez que rozaba una de sus manos en el.

"En un buen sentido," respondió roncamente Yuuzuki. Refregó su mejilla contra su pecho, deleitándose con su plenitud. Dejo que sus manos jugasen son sus rosadas aureolas a la vez que sentían como sus montículos se movían como gelatina bajo las administraciones de sus manos. Beso el interior de su muslo y observo su centro, el que ahora estaba húmedo y lleno de necesidad. En trance, lo rastreo con su dedo índice, haciendo que su novia emitiese un necesitado gemido. Se posesiono entre sus piernas, su mano izquierda levantando su cintura mientras la otra soportaba su peso. Sus ojos parecían asustados y lo hicieron querer detenerse, pero Yukina ubico una mano sobre su pecho.

"Confío en ti," le susurro. Sintiendo su punta rozar su entrada, sus músculos instintivamente se abrazaron por el dolor que estaba por venir.

Cuidadosamente, se deslizo por sus acogedores pliegues y sintió algo resistiéndose a la intrusión antes de ceder frente a la insistencia. Con esto, Yukina grito de dolor, asustando a Yuuzuki. Retrocedió un poco, entonces se congelo cuando observo sangre. Observo a Yukina, la cual aun tenía el rostro lleno de dolor.

Sus brazos fueron a su alrededor mientras le susurro, sus labios rozando sus mejillas, "estoy bien. No te preocupes."

El muchacho continuo internándose hasta que estuvo completamente dentro y ¡diablos! Se sentía más que bien. Permaneció quieto hasta que el dolor de su novia desapareciera. Cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba con la estreches y calidez, agarrotándolo. Gimió cuando sus músculos se apretaron a su alrededor.

"E-esta bien ahora."

Lamio sus lágrimas cuando comenzó a moverse, acostumbrándose a sus movimientos antes de estabilizarlos para mantener un ritmo. Podía sentir su esencia bañándolo así como su pre-semen bañaba sus paredes, facilitándole el entrar y salir. Amaba cada segundo se eso y cada sonido que salía de Yukina.

Ella gemía ante la calidez y placer que le estaba entregando. Abrió sus piernas, para acomodarlo aún más. Nunca pensó que fuese posible sentirse de esta forma, como si volase hacia un maravilloso lugar que nunca supo que existiese. Nunca creyó que el sexo le hiciese sentir que su amado estaba más cerca de su ser y de su alma.

Fuego parecía estar fluyendo en él cuando sus pliegues parecieron succionarlo aún más profundo. La excitación que sentía en ese momento era diferente a la que sentía cuando peleaba o entrenaba. Era una excitación provocada por él, Yukina y su amor.

Siendo la primera vez, no duró mucho. Sus labios encontraron los del otro cuando llegaron a un plano diferente, donde el silencio y la blancura eran una bendición.

En unos segundos, Yuuzuki salió de ella. A pesar de que la esencia a sexo era fuerte y pesada, su nariz todavía sentía el olor de la sangre. La miro mientras se acomodaba junto a ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto preocupado, jalándola más cerca.

Ubico su mano sobre su pecho antes de responderle, "hermosa y perfecta."

El muchacho tan sólo pudo reír desde el corazón.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Yuuzuki regreso junto a Yukina, algunos de los ninjas de la generación de su padre junto a sus familias ya se encontraban allí. Las matriarcas ayudaban a Naruto con las preparaciones para la velada del año nuevo.

Cualquier sonido agradable que hubiese en el lugar fue roto cuando Ino chillo antes de perseguir a Chouji, quien llevaba un trozo de carne con un gran cuchillo de cocina.

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me dejes terminar de cocinar antes de que te lo comas?" pregunto Ino, el cuchillo se movía peligrosamente en el aire. "¡Cobarde!" siseo cuando Chouji se escondió tras su mejor amigo.

"¡Cálmate, Ino!" dijo Shikamaru a la vez que evadía el cuchillo que se acerco demasiado. Supo que lo que dijo era lo equivocado cuando vio fuego en sus ojos. ¡Demonios!

"¡I-Ino!" dijo, inclinándose hacia tras. Esto era tan problemático.

Pero todos sabían que esa era la forma que tenía Ino para hacer que Chouji se mantuviese alejado de la cocina por el resto del día. Shikamaru sabía que Ino no se atrevería, ni siquiera pensaría en clavar aquel cuchillo, pero ese brillo casi demencial en sus ojos le aterraba.

Justo entonces, un suave ruido metálico fue oído cuando Temari llego a rescatar a su flojo esposo, movió su abanico para hacer volar el cuchillo, el que choco contra la forma metálica de su abanico. Por supuesto, su acción no era lo suficiente fuerte como para dañar a Ino.

"Mejor te apresuras en regresar a la cocina antes de que Sakura decida hacerse cargo de tu plato," dijo. Y sonrió cuando Ino se marcho apresuradamente.

Fuurin aparto la vista, un poco avergonzado de ver a su madre salvando a su padre. No era exactamente una visión poco común, pero, su padre debería hacer algo al respecto o su orgullo masculino desaparecería y las cosas se volverían demasiado problemáticas. Suspiro y regreso a su juego de shougi con Shouhei.

"Hagan espacio para el rey de la cocina," dijo melodiosamente Naruto mientras se unía a las personas de la cocina. Miro su alrededor en busca de algo y cuando no lo encontró, murmuró, "veo que todavía no ha sido despachado."

"¡Hey, dobe!" llego una voz desde la puerta.

"Bienvenido a casa, bastardo."

"Tengo todo lo que escribiste en la lista," le informo, mientras colocaba la bolsa de compras sobre el mueble. Naruto lo había enviado a hacer compras de último minuto. "Ya que estaba cerca de la cuadra, decidí traer el pescado que ordenaste. Y cierta variedad de sashimi."

Su esposa le dio una agradecida sonrisa.

"Si necesitas algo, tan solo dímelo." Y con eso se marcho.

Sakura rió con la ternura de la pareja. Nunca pensó o imagino que sus dos volátiles compañeros podían ser tan dóciles con el otro. Definitivamente pertenecían al otro. Su atareamiento desapareció cuando observo la cuchara que sostenía. Miro el libro de recetas y a la mezcla dentro de su fuente. No podía recordar si ya había agregado las tres cucharadas de salsa de soya a la mezcla, ¿o todavía eran dos? Diablos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Dos horas más tarde, todos estaban presentes. Todos menos Neji, Hinata y su familia, porque su clan tenía su propia fiesta. Pero a pesar de su ausencia, el resto continuaba disfrutando.

Y como siempre, comida y bebestibles fluían. Las voces y la música se alternaban a la hora de silenciar a la otra.

Una hora antes de la media noche, la fiesta cambio de lugar hacia fuera de la casa, porque ya no había señales de nubes nimbus. Y siendo los shinobis que eran, algunos de las generaciones más jóvenes comenzaron a competir sobre cuántos tableros de puntería podían acertar en quince segundos. Pero dejaron de lado todo para unirse a la cuenta regresiva de los diez segundos.

A la vez que el reloj marcaba medianoche, el cielo sobre el complejo Uchiha se ilumino con los fuegos artificiales.

"¡Feliz año nuevo!" grito alguien hacia el cielo, mientras cambiaban abrazos entre todos.

Con sonrisas, dieron la bienvenida al nuevo año.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Pasado las dos de la mañana, todos se habían marchado y la mansión Uchiha estaba tan silenciosa como el resto de Konoha. Por la ventana izquierda de la habitación principal, se encontraba Naruto de pie, observando silenciosamente el exterior. Su mirada cambio hacia el vidrio de la ventana cuando un brazo se enrollo alrededor de su cintura y un pecho se recostó sobre su espalda. Se inclino hacia tras y cubrió el brazo son el suyo. Miro el reflejo. Sasuke y él. Él y Naruto.

Cerrando sus ojos y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios dijo, "sobrevivimos otro año, bastardo. Me pregunto que nos aguarda este año."

"Hmm… no importa, mientras trabajemos en conjunto y tan duro como el último año," dijo Sasuke.

"O más duro."

"Hn."

Todo lo que Naruto podía ver era el reflejo de la ventana, y sonrió ante aquello. Repentinamente, hubo un agudo sonido cuando su imagen se rompió, provocando que Naruto abriese sus ojos. Al percatarse de que tan sólo había sido su imaginación, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a disminuir. De seguro eso no era un presagio de su no tan distante futuro, ¿cierto? Se convenció asimismo de que definitivamente no lo era. Pero muy dentro de él sus nervios parecieron retorcerse de miedo.

Miro su reflejo una vez más, luego a los ojos de Sasuke, los que lo habían estado observando desde sólo Dios sabe cuándo. A través de vidrio, se observaron el uno al otro. El rubio ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado para recibir el beso de Sasuke.

Era suave, lento, pero profundo y poderoso. Era el gesto de sentimientos que ninguna palabra podría expresar correctamente.

_Incluso si todos los vidrios del mundo se quiebran; incluso si el mundo se hace pedazos, no te dejaré ir._

Incapaz de aguantar, Naruto se giro y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo.

"Mi amado esposo," susurro dolorosamente. Su ser más amado-la fuerza que lo hizo soportar y aguantar todo el entrenamiento de Kakashi, Jiraiya y Yamato.

_Si tan solo las palabras y gesto fuesen lo suficiente adecuados para expresar todos mis sentimientos._

"Na-ru-to." Sasuke susurro reverencial y amorosamente. Sus dedos elevándose sobre el para acariciar sus mejillas. Entonces los deslizo para dejarla en la nuca de Sasuke, mientras su esposa se sostenía sobre sus dedos para lloverle de besos dulces.

Fue casi una eternidad, antes de que esos labios se posaran sobre los suyos y cuando lo hicieron, Sasuke respondió ansiosamente, Hambrientamente.

Naruto abrió sus ojos para observar a Sasuke, quien los tenía cerrados. El sostener a Sasuke a esta distancia era su felicidad. Felicidad manchada con el constante temor de que el pelinegro seria arrancado de él, sin importar cuán alerta estuviese.

Lo amaba tanto que dolía pensar que la posibilidad de perder a su amado era demasiado alta. Mientras pensaba en eso, una solitaria lagrima rodo de sus ojos.

_¿Qué será de mí si tú no existes?_

Temprano en la mañana, vestidos en kimonos, la familia Uchiha como cualquier otra familia fue al templo, silenciosamente a rezar por sus deseos y esperanzas. Luego de eso sus hijos se juntaron con sus amigos, mientras la generación de ellos junto al equipo de Gay terminaron reunidos en un restaurante.

Esta vez sus tragos fueron controlados. Era tan solo la necesaria para relajarlos. En alguna parte de su pequeña sesión, alguien trajo a colación como eran cuando eran tan solo niños. Todos comenzaron a decir lo que recordaban. Otros exageraban momentos embarazosos tan solo para humillar a dicha persona. Kiba y Naruto competían en esta área. Neji y Sasuke competían en quien lanzaba la mirada más aguda cada vez que eran ligeramente ridiculizados. Después de todo, ellos eran genios y su clase jamás era captada en algún momento vergonzoso.

Sasuke tomo subrepticias miradas de su esposa. Lejos estaban las manchas de tristeza que había sentido del rubio al amanecer. No tenía que preguntar para saber cuál era la causa de ella. El estaba sintiendo lo que Naruto estaba sintiendo. Sin importar cuantas promesas se hicieran el uno al otro, no eran seguras. Nada podía asegurarles que la eternidad les pertenecía. Era imposible, pero Sasuke quería pintar la eternidad con sus dos manos y cubrirlo con ella.

_El gozar del calor de tu presencia, ¿Por qué es tan doloroso y estimulante al mismo tiempo?_

La voz de Naruto lo arranco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cierto Sasuke?" dijo el rubio una vez más.

Sin preguntar asintió provocando que la mayoría de sus amigos se riesen. Lo que fuese que Naruto dijera debía ser algo, porque incluso Neji y Shino se reían silenciosamente. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué dijiste, dobe?" pregunto, incluso si era demasiado tarde.

El rubio le dio una maldadosa sonrisa. Gruño e intento alcanzarlo pero el último se alejo de sus brazos.

_Todo lo que quiero ahora es sostenerte entre mis brazos hasta que nuestro tiempo deje de moverse…_

"Regresa aquí."

Naruto, infantilmente le saco la lengua. Sasuke estaba por ponerse de pie cuando algo paso por su cabeza.

"¡Bastardo!" grito Naruto, cuando Sasuke comenzó a comerse su ramen.

_Este bastardo tan solo puede ser un bastardo cuando estas a mi lado, así que por favor… por favor… simplemente…_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

A la mañana siguiente, Yukina gruño cuando fue consciente de sus alrededores. No quería despertarse ante el hecho de que Yuuzuki ya había partido en misión, pero sabía que la negación no podía hacer tanto. Debía aceptarlo porque ella también era una kunoichi. Ella no era una princesa esperando por su príncipe. Pero estaba esperando y si iba a esperar decidió que su espera sería productiva. Si trabaja duro, entonces de seguro el tiempo fluiría más rápido. Con esto en mente, estiro su cuerpo y camino hacia el baño.

_Trabajare duro aquí, así que tú también trabaja duro._

_**Continuara…**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… bueno, bueno… intente traducir rápidamente el seguía, porque 1ero era breve y segundo, me voy de interna por un rato, así que no sé cuando tenga acceso a mis comodidades de nuevo =(… por eso dejo este capítulo… a ver si de algo mengua la pena…_

_PD… se han pasado, leí alguno review y estoy más que feliz con lo que me han dicho…TT-TT si hasta me emocione…=) muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, aún cuando ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, bueno …al fin …espero que les sea de agrado este capítulo… tau tau._

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	55. Chapter 55

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

_**Hey, la barra horizontal funciona. ¡Yipee! De todas formas, para aquello que se preguntaban sobre la edad de Naruto y Sasuke, eh estado haciendo mis cálculos, siendo que nunca me eh enfocado mucho en la edad de ellos cuando escribo los capítulos. Digo, sólo considero una vaga aproximación, pero ahora que muchos me han preguntado sus edades… creo que Naruto y Sasuke tienen alrededor de 39 años.**_

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:** …

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo: Desesperación**

Tsunade miró a la Miki de diez años desde la ventana de su oficina y sonrió. La muchacha definitivamente se estaba transformando en su heredera. Se giro cuando alguien golpeó la puerta y entro una persona.

"¿Me mandaste a llamar?"

La Gondaime asintió y dijo, "hay algo que necesito que hagas."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

"La practica termina ahora," dijo Mao. No había rastro de cansancio en ella, a pesar de que ella se hubiese unido a la práctica de seis horas con su equipo.

Aún cuando el equipo dos estaba aliviado de escuchar eso, no lo demostraron en sus rostros. Hacer eso provocaría que su sensei extendiera su entrenamiento por una hora más o algo por el estilo, y en estos instantes ya estaban artos. Sus piernas temblaban de cansancio, pero se mantuvieron firmes, esperando que les dijeran que podían irse, algo que siempre llegaba demasiado tarde para ellos.

Mao primero miro el cielo antes de cambiar su mirada de regreso a sus estudiantes. "Kazuo y Shuu… pueden marcharse. Miki, ven conmigo." Habiendo dicho eso comenzó a caminar.

Sus dos compañeros le lanzaron preocupadas miradas. Esta era la primera vez que su sensei le había pedido quedarse. Miki se encogió de hombros.

"Continúen ustedes dos," dijo, despidiéndolos con una sonrisa. "Disfruten su cita tardía," agrego con un guiño.

"Pero Miki," comenzó Shuu, protestando, pero su rubia amiga simplemente sonrió.

"Los veré mañana, muchachos." Con eso se marchó, siguiendo a su maestra en la parte más profunda del campo de entrenamiento. Se vio sorprendida cuando encontró a su maestra sentada y con los ojos cerrados. Se veía casi normal.

"Hay algo que quiero enseñarte," dijo ella.

La gennin rubia espero que su maestra continuara, pero no lo hizo. Permaneció callada. Miki se sorprendió cuando se encontró asimismo cayendo hacia tras, y gruño cuando su espalda golpeo el suelo. Fuerte.

Intento moverse pero se percato de que algo la sostenía, fuertemente.

"Un hilo hecho de pelo de mujer, ¿es una mejor cuerda, ne?" comentó Mao relajadamente mientras habría sus ojos. Y esta vez el sádico brillo había regresado a sus ojos.

_Oh Dios._

Miki debía admitir que era cierto, pero podía romperlo con su chakra. Al menos eso era lo que creía y lo intento pero nada ocurrió.

"Y ese es resistente al chakra," agrego su maestra. "Sin importar cuán grande sea la cantidad de chakra que envíes, no se romperá. Sólo lo absorberá." Mao se puso de pie y se acerco a su estudiante. "Te sugiero que dejes de moverte o utilizar tu chakra. Sería una lástima que este hilo comenzara a cortar tu piel."

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Miki, casi enfadada. No era precisamente conocida por su tranquilidad, especialmente cuando estaba agotada y con la guardia baja.

La kunoichi mayor sonrió malévolamente, "que te des cuenta de algo por ti sola. Debes liberarte de tu prisión mientras estas en ella."

Miki aparto la vista. Conociendo a su maestra esta no era la única trampa que había preparado. Tal vez, había explosivos rodeándola. Y tenía razón. Cuidadosamente, Mao, había colocado explosivos alrededor del lugar y Miki debía destruirlos al unisonó.

"Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, Miki," continuo la jounin, mientras regresaba al lugar donde había estado sentada. "Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Te acompañare mientras dures cautiva." Le lanzo una sonrisa que la aterro. Como si no fuera suficiente, su profesora saco una tela, unos cuantos hilos y una aguja. ¿Qué diablos? ¡Su profesora estaba bordando!

Mao sacó una semilla de su manga y le aplico chakra. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, nada ocurrió. Podía ser que el hilo estuviese manchando su chakra o ¿había algún talismán con ese poder, cerca del lugar? Sintió el hilo tensarse a su alrededor, clavándose lentamente en su piel.

¿Sería capaz su maestra de finalmente quebrarla?

Para su molestia y frustración, su maestra comenzó a tararear una canción.

"Deberías comenzar a gritar por ayuda," sugirió Mao, pero sabía que Miki era demasiado orgullosa para hacer eso. Incluso si llegará ayuda, ella se aseguraría de que nadie interfiriera en sus enseñanzas. Incluso si llegaba en la forma de Sasuke o Naruto, les explicaría que lo hacía bajo las órdenes de Tsunade. Sí, la antigua Hokage se lo había pedido para corregir uno de los hábitos de Miki.

Miki siempre había creído en la fuerza y el poder. Creía tanto en ellos, que pensaba firmemente que sólo con ellos podía lograr todo lo que quería. Todos sus enfrentamientos con enemigos y la mayoría de las misiones eran completadas a través del poder bruto y la fuerza pura. Tsunade y Mao pensaban que estaba equivocada. Iba en contra del balance entre fuerza, poder e inteligencia. Miki tenía estas tres, pero nunca utilizaba la última cuando se trataba de batallas. Ahora, ambas querían corregirle antes de que jerarquizara a la joven kunoichi.

Mao sospechaba que la razón del porque Miki era así era culpa de Tsunade. Su estudiante había conocido a Tsunade cuando ella ya se había ganado un renombre como uno de los legendarios sannin. Para entonces, su reputación como una de los más fuertes las persiguió, así que todo lo que quería lo podía conseguir con una demostración de su poder. No había necesidad de pensar o de hacer planes porque solo con mostrar sus fuerzas era suficiente. De hecho, eran más que suficientes.

Atrapada, completamente atrapada. Era en lo único que podía pensar. No avanzar más allá de ese hecho. No podía utilizar todas sus técnicas. Eran inútiles, frustrándola aún más. Sus ojos empezaron a arder cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Mientras más pensaba en no llorar, más lágrimas se formaban hasta deslizarse hacia el suelo.

_Patética, _se dijo asimisma.

Mao observo a Miki, quien observaba enfadada el cielo a la vez que intentaba aguantar las lágrimas. Sonrió. Ya era hora de que la chica conociera la desesperación. Para lograr liberarse, debía pensar de la misma forma que lo había hecho su hermano durante su examen jounin. La presentación de su hermano había sido realmente espectacular. El ser capaz de pensar en un plan de forma tan rápida, al mismo tiempo que era presionado era realmente remarcable. Era realmente un genio.

"Fuerza y poder, no lo son todo, Miki," dijo. "Creía que eso se aprendía en la academia o de que a esta altura ya deberías saberlo, después de todo, pasaste el examen gennin."

Miki odiaba la decepción en la voz de su maestra. La odiaba por hacerla sentir tan indefensa. La odiaba. Sin duda alguna.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿Dónde está Miki?" preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba al comedor.

"Una ninja medico estuvo aquí, dijo que Tsunade la había enviado a hacer unas investigaciones para ella," explico Kisho. "La ninja medico incluso dejo una carta. Se la pase a chichiue hace un rato."

"Ya veo. ¿Así que no regresa a casa esta noche?"

El Uchiha más joven simplemente se encogió de hombros, "repréndeme, no leí la carta."

Justo entonces Naruto camino dentro del comedor y se sentó en su silla. "¿Llega Miki esta noche?"

El rubio sacudió su cabeza, "la carta dice que depende en si cumple su tarea o no."

"Quizá este empujando a Miki hacia sus límites," balbuceo Sasuke.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza, "ella no es así. Lo que sea que le haya pedido a Miki debe ser bueno para ella."

"Hn."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Unas pocas horas habían pasado y la noche había caído silenciosamente sobre el campo de entrenamiento, y aún así, Miki continuaba atada. Se veía más cansada. Había intentado salir de su confinamiento con su chakra, rehusándose a creer que lo que había conseguido con sus esfuerzos no podían ayudarla a escapar. Pero estaba cerca de rendirse, comenzó a pensar que todos sus esfuerzos y todo el tiempo de su entrenamiento habían sido un desperdicio.

Mao suspiro ante la testarudez y orgullo de Miki. Estaba bien ser testarudo y orgulloso, porque ella también era esas cosas. Pero a diferencia de la chica ella sabía cuando dejar de ser esas cosas, cuando las situaciones le demandaban hacerlo. Diablos, ella sabía en qué situaciones era mejor hacerlas a un lado para que no fueran una carga.

"Sabes, no me importa si te rindes," la molesto. Amaba la lucha de la chica.

_Quebrar._

Olió la sangre antes de verla bajo la luz de la luna. El hilo había roto su piel. Una parte de ella estaba alarmada. ¿Qué diría Tsunade si se enteraba de esto? Después de todo, la Gondaime le había advertido especialmente que no fuera tan dura esta vez o la castigaría severamente.

Miki sabía que su maestra se estaba entreteniendo inmensamente. Pero se dijo asimisma que no debía irritarse más de los que ya estaba. Se obligo a tranquilizarse, de esta forma que pudiese pensar e ignorar el dolor provocado por su confinamiento.

Dejo que el silencio llenará su ser, cubriendo el ruido en su interior. Escucho las voces del viento. Esta vez, las ideas fluyeron suavemente.

¿Qué quería su sensei que aprendiera? ¿Trabajo en equipo? No, no podía ser eso. En el equipo dos, era la que mejor conocía las dinámicas de trabajo en equipo. Además, si era de trabajo en equipo, entonces, ¿no sería más efectivo si Shuu y Kazuo estuviesen con ella? ¿Podría ser independencia? Pero ella también sabía eso. No era llamada uno de los dinámicos por nada. ¿Qué diablos le faltaba? Lo que fuera, era obvio que Mao sensei quería que lo descubriese por sí misma. Y la clave de eso tenía que ver con su estado.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke camino hacia el escritorio de caoba ubicado en su dormitorio, para hacerse con un libro, cuando sus ojos capturaron algo brillando bajo los pocos archivos dentro del cajón.

Lo sacó y frunció el ceño al ver su protector. Su rayado hitaeate. El símbolo de su vergüenza. La evidencia de su crimen. ¿No le había dicho numerosas veces a Naruto que lo lanzara a la basura?

"Sasu-"

"Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que te deshicieras de esto?" pregunto con tono cortante.

El rubio se lo quito y los sostuvo cerca de su pecho. "¿Y?"

"Naruto,-"

Su esposa lo miro, "esto me recuerda tus defectos y tu instinto asesino." A esto Sasuke se removió incomodo. "Pero también me recuerda el momento en que me di cuenta que te amaba." Le recordaba lo cuan débil había sido, tanto que ni siquiera había podido rescatar al bastardo. Le recordaba una promesa que hizo, nunca dejar que tal incidente vuelva a ocurrir. Nunca más.

Sabiendo que no podía ganarle a la testarudez de Naruto, decidió rendirse. "Haz lo que quieras," dijo.

El rubio sonrió. "Más importante, ¿No me prometiste ayudarme a buscar el libro de la primera edición de políticas e integración económica?"

"Te dije que si no estaba ocupado," respondió el líder Uchiha.

Naruto lo miró antes de quitarle el libro de sus manos y dejarlo nuevamente en el escritorio. "Sólo quieres parecer ocupado," desvergonzadamente lo acuso.

Sasuke dejo ser arrastrado hasta la biblioteca.

Naruto gruño cuando su esposo se detuvo repentinamente. Miro por sobre sus hombros y vio oscuros ojos desenfocarse y lanzarse rápidamente hacia delante y hacia tras.

"¿Sasuke?" lo llamó preocupado, y continuó cuando su esposo lo observo. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Por supuesto que no." Su rubio se veía dubitativo, apresurando a que Sasuke dijese, "¿Cuándo te eh mentido?"

Naruto encogió sus hombros y continuo arrastrando a Sasuke, quien fruncía el ceño. ¿Por qué su vista se vio nebulosa y luego blanca en un instante? Miro la mano morena en su muñeca antes de tomar el paso de su esposa y tomar su mano en la suya.

_Por favor déjame quedarme un poco más._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_Vamos Miki, piensa. Las cosas médicas no son las únicas que tienes en tu cabeza._

Miki dejo que su mirada vagara por sus alrededores. Conociendo a Mao, sabía que su prisión quizá fuera más complicada de lo que parecía. A su profesora le gusta el sonido de las explosiones, así que su trampa debía tener aquello. También le gustaba ver la belleza de la sangre, así que cualquier cosa que pudiese ser considerado arma debería estar a su alrededor. Sus ataduras eran resistentes al chakra y se tensaba cada vez que utilizaba una gran cantidad de chakra. Alzo una ceja cuando algo paso por su cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si…?

Valía la pena intentarlo. Además, su cuerpo de todas formas se sanaría bastante rápido. Con ese pensamiento en mente, dejo que su chakra cayera al suelo gota a gota, de poco a poco. Con concentración, guió el flujo de su chakra hacia los arboles que se ubican al menos a tres metros.

Sonrió cuando el hilo no se presiono contra ella. Incremento la cantidad hasta el límite, cuando el hilo comenzó a hundirse en su piel.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto se planto frente a Sasuke, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla, con sus manos en las caderas.

"¿Qué te está molestando?" le pregunto, con voz llena de irritación.

Sasuke sonrió antes de preguntar, "¿Hay alguien más aparte de ti que me molesta de buena forma?" su sonrisa se profundizo cuando las mejillas marcadas se sonrojaron. Lentamente guió a Naruto para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Rió antes de plantar besos mariposa en el cuello del rubio, con sus dedos acariciando el parche de su pecho, a la vista a pesar del kimono.

Naruto trago saliva, cuando sintió su kimono abrirse. "Bastardo, realmente necesitamos encontrar ese libro esta noche," dijo. Su mente quería alejarse, pero su cuerpo era demasiado testarudo como para seguir sus órdenes. Lanzo su cabeza hacia tras, dándole más espacio a esa malévola boca, mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo el kimono de Sasuke, corriendo por terreno familiar… su territorio.

"Te prometo que lo encontraremos antes de medianoche. Pero antes de eso, déjame saborear este momento."

_Porque el 'adiós' está más próximo de lo que pensé._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki sonrió cuando comprendió que podía controlar los arboles. Permitió que su chakra se expandiese por las plantas que la rodeaban. Era la única forma de buscar los explosivos y las armas que su sensei hubiese escondido. Gracias a dios, tan sólo había explosivos. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde raíces tan filosas como cuchillos partieron en dos todos los explosivos de forma simultáneamente.

Ya que cada hoja tenía su chakra, Mao sabía que habían sido destruidas, pero no lo demostró en su rostro. _¿Ahora qué, Miki?_ Pensó. Aun cuando la chica había destruido los explosivos, no podía liberarse utilizando los arboles. Ella sólo podía manipular los arboles mientras estuviesen a medio metro de los hilos.

Miki era consciente de eso, así que hizo otro plan. Comenzó amover sus manos hacia su saco de herramientas, ignorando el dolor, ya que la piel de sus brazos y muñecas estaba siendo perforada con cada movimiento. Luego de mucha resistencia y esfuerzo de su parte, finalmente sostuvo uno de sus kunais. Torpemente deslizo el hilo sobre sus manos y al hacerlo, el arma cortó su brazo izquierdo. Había pasado a llevar una vena, pero continúo su tarea.

Un torbellino de sensaciones la atrapó a la vez que se liberaba. Estaba a medio camino de ponerse en pie, cuando cayó al suelo. Toda la lucha y la concentración habían consumido la energía que le había quedado del entrenamiento diario del grupo.

Mao se acuclillo junto a ella y comenzó a atender sus heridas. "¿Aprendiste algo de esto, Miki?" pregunto.

"Eres más fría y sádica de lo que pensé."

"Ya veo," dijo la kunoichi mayor, mientras pensaba en utilizar otro método. La rubia probablemente lo noto, ya que agrego inmediatamente, "fuerza, poder e inteligencia deben ir de la mano. Cuando falta una, es fatal."

Su sensei asintió, "buen trabajo."

La sonrisa de Miki flaqueo a la vez que colapsaba en los brazos de Mao.

Mao la miró y refregó la mugre de su rostro, "todavía tienes un largo camino que recorrer."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke ahogo un gemido mientras sus caderas se encontraban con las de Naruto en otra profunda penetración.

_Nunca me quiero separar de ti._

"Sabes, esta tarde me quede dormido mientras leía esos aburridos reportes y soñé con nosotros, teníamos docenas de nietos," narraba Naruto mientras se movía hacia arriba y abajo. Hablar era tan difícil cuando el miembro duro de Sasuke se deslizaba hacia adentro y hacia afuera, diestra y maravillosamente. "Estaban jugando y nosotros nos reíamos con ellos. Era tan bellos que me decepcione cuando desperté." Cogió entre sus manos la cara de Sasuke, "trabajemos duro para que haga una realidad, ¿sí?"

Sasuke sabía que Naruto le estaba pidiendo otra promesa. Pero esta vez, no quería complacer al rubio. Las promesas tan sólo eran aseguraciones temporales a su miedo. Algún día, sus promesas serían rotas, dejando lágrimas, dolor y soledad. Debían dejar de engañarse, debían dejar de pensar que existía una eternidad para ellos.

_¿Por qué incluso pensar en despedirse es tan doloroso? ¿Por qué debe haber un adiós?_

"¿Cierto, Sasuke?" aguados ojos continuaban esperando sus palabras. Acaricio una húmeda mejilla, "Naruto…"

"¿Ne, Sasuke?" la voz del rubio era desesperada y forzosa.

_Por favor, por favor dime que lo haremos. Incluso si son mentiras, encontrare paz en ellas._

Sasuke lo jalo hacia abajo para darle un beso. "Por supuesto, lo haré."

_Incluso si es una mentira, quiero creer. Quiero que veas nuestro futuro incluso si está pintado de decepción._

Naruto sostuvo sus brazos a su alrededor. "Amo estar contigo. Amo cuando estás en mi interior. Amo el 'nosotros'." _Incluso amo las mentiras que creamos para el otro._

Aun cuando la esperanza que sostenían era falsa, la mantenían cerca de ellos porque les daba la fuerza para seguir avanzando, acercándose más al futuro que dolorosamente esperaban.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki despertó con el olor del desayuno. Se sentía como si no hubiese dormido, ya que su cuerpo seguía adolorido como para moverse y su chakra continuaba bajo. Tropezó hacia el baño, donde una nueva toalla estaba lista para ella.

A tientas busco el camino hacia la cocina y sobre la mesa había un buen desayuno para una persona. Miro sus alrededores y se percato de que eran las siete de la mañana, lo que significaba que su sádica profesora ya se había marchado del lugar.

Mientras comía su desayuno, reviso sus heridas y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban casi sanas. Lo que era razonable debido a lo bajo de su chakra. Luego de consumir la comida, lavo los platos. Demostrando sus modelos dejo una nota por Mao, en la cual le agradecía su hospitalidad, antes de marcharse.

Miki se inclino contra un muro de algún establecimiento. Deseaba no haber abandonado aún el hogar de Mao, ya que todavía estaba muy débil como para caminar. Pero no estaba precisamente a gusto en tal lugar, un hecho demostrado con el estado de vigilia durante sus sueños la noche pasada.

Luchando con el olvido, camino hacia la inclinada orilla del lago, la que estaba cubierta por un verde césped, y allí dejo que la inconsciencia la llevara hacia ningún lugar específico.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, pero debía ser por un largo periodo, ya que el sol se encontraba alto y hacía calor. Justo entonces una cálida briza soplo provocando que la esencie del césped y algo como un vago perfume alcanzara su nariz. Ante aquella desconocida esencia se tenso y sentó, sólo para encontrar algo cayendo desde sus hombros hasta sus pies.

Observo la chaqueta y se dio cuenta, tardíamente, que no estaba sola. Se giro a su izquierda y encontró a Shouhei sentada a un brazo de ella.

El Hyuuga sonrió, "buenos días Miki." Entonces frunció el ceño a la vez que la reprendía dulcemente, "no deberías dormir en un lugar abierto. Es peligroso." Shouhei acababa de llegar a la aldea luego de una misión clase A, y estaba camino a su casa luego de un corto interrogatorio del Rokudaime, cuando había captado a su amor secreto inconsciente e indefensa. A pesar de su cansancio se había quedado para cuidarla.

"No pude evitarlo," balbuceo adormecida.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?" pregunto preocupado, a la vez que notaba los vendajes alrededor de sus brazos y piernas.

"Entrenamiento," sonrió y continuó, "pero estoy bien." La confusión se apodero de su rostro cuando Shouhei puso un pequeño paquete en medio de ellos.

El muchacho ladeo su cabeza tan sólo para ocultar el suave rosado, que de seguro se había posado en su rostro, mientras explicaba. "Tuvimos una misión en la tierra de la Cascada y allí había un festival. Una de las tiendas estaba vendiendo unas hermosas pañoletas que te apuesto con gusto agregarías a tu colección." No era un secreto que la única niña de los Uchiha tenía una fijación con las pañoletas de seda, con hermosos dibujos y que poseía un gran cajón reservado para su colección. Observo cómo sus dedos abrían delicadamente el paquete y recogían cuatro pañoletas de seda.

Mica tomo aire mientras abría el regalo. Cada pañoleta era para una temporada del año. Eran como si esas piezas de ropa hubiesen succionado la esencia de una escena en particular.

Shouhei sonrió ante la exquisita expresión del rostro de la niña.

La kunoichi sonrió, "las adoro, gracias."

El muchacho simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si sus sonrisas y palabras no fueran nada. Combatió la sonrisa que luchaba por salir, "ahora que estas despierta te llevaré a casa. Será mejor que continúes durmiendo allí."

Rió suavemente-un sonido que era música para los oídos de su admirador secreto-antes de asentir en acuerdo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Miki regreso a casa alrededor de las once, su desaliñado y cansado estado hizo que Sasuke arqueara una ceja.

"Estoy en casa," murmuro Miki.

Sasuke suspiro y sin advertencia alguna, cogió a su pequeña niña en brazos, llevándola como una novia.

"¿Otousan?"

"Debemos tratar seriamente esas heridas," dijo, jamás molestándose en preguntar que había estado haciendo para llegar en ese estado. Tal pregunta estaba reservada para cuando Miki estuviera en un mejor estado. La llevo hasta el cuarto principal y la dejo sobre su limpia cama.

"¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha?"

"Ya tome una en casa de Mao-sensei. Ella también trato mis heridas."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No tenía la más mínima idea, a parte del sueño, de cómo recuperar chakra. Y quizá ¿comida? Naruto siempre lo hacía comer su comida preferida cuando su chakra estaba bajo. Siendo él el único de la familia que poseía una baja cantidad de chakra en reserva, por ende el que su chakra se encontrara en ese estado era normal.

"¿Almuerzo?"

Sonrió débilmente, "almorzar estaría bien. ¿Puedo comer torta de queso de postre?"

"Por supuesto, princesa," respondió Sasuke con una juguetona reverencia, provocando una risa de parte de la única mujer de su vida. Con eso, se marcho a preparar el almuerzo.

Miki se ubico aún más profundo en la enorme cama de sus padres. Sonrió felizmente, mientras olía sus esencias. La mezclada esencia de sus padres nunca fallaba en aliviar su dolor interno o externo, porque era como si la estuvieran abrazando al mismo tiempo. En poco tiempo cayó bajo un profundo sueño, en el que soñó con cuatro brazos que la sostenían fuerte y protectoramente su pequeña figura.

Cuando Sasuke, quien llevaba una bandeja con el almuerzo de su hija, entró, encontró a una Miki profundamente dormida, y había una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Ubico la bandeja sobre la mesa y se aproximo hacia su dormida figura. Peino unos cuantos mechones que caían sobre su frente antes de darle un ligero beso sobre aquella área.

"Sueña un hermoso sueño, Mi-chan," susurró suavemente antes de abandonar la habitación, llevándose con él la bandeja.

_Oh, dulce niña, descansa en paz porque yo te protegeré durante toda tu vida._

_Te sostendré junto a mí para aliviarte._

_Y con mi eterno amor, haré desaparecer lo que te persigue._

_Descansa en paz, pequeña._

_**Continuara…**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… TT-TT uhhh es muy tierno el final de este capítulo TT-TT porque es tan nanai el pobre de Sasuke TT-TT es cosa mía o suena a despedida lo que hace y dice Sasuke… chan chan chan…O.O….shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Bueno a ver cambiando de tema… bueno mañana me voy de interna… así que con este capítulo creo que pasara un poco de tiempo para que vuelva a subir otro capítulo…aunque todavía no hay nada claro… como fuese… muchas gracias por leer el fic =)….se pasan… is the true…_

_Ayer tembló juerte .! y me dio miedito…la casa se movió entera… y pasaron como 10 minutos y volvió a temblar…y mas juete… luego en la mañana tembló de nuevo y a las 11 también O.o….. pa' mi que nostradamus tenía razón…._

**hana no tenkai**: muchas gracias por dejar un comentario… y como vez continuo traduciendo y subiendo lo más rápido que puedo el fic… aunque como ya me explique es muy probable que pase tiempo de aquí a la próxima actualización… XD nos leemos al rato… (Supongo)… tau tau

**sakuris**: n.n ni te imaginas lo que se viene muacacaca… jajaja bueno aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste… nos leemos…PD: gracias por dejar un review… tau tau

**ani-chan**: jajaja XD me dio risa tu comentario… a mi igual me ha pasado…muchas veces Xd…O.O…ayer …. Recién? Entiendo tu dolor yoo igual me lo leí de un tirón este fic, y fue amor a primera vista si, sí… yo igual hice todo eso… hasta me retaron por pelear con el ordenador…

emmm… con respecto a lo ultimo no se nahh yo… pero …estás segura de que serán felices por siempre? =)… jajaja, gracias a ti por pasarte y dejar un comentario…muchas gracias espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado también… nos vemos…tau tau

**sonadow-loves**: ohh…muchas gracias por preferir el producto nacional Xd…ajaja, aunque no sea el original XD….jajajja bueno me agrada saber que sea de tu agrado el fic, y nada más que decir a parte de que continúes pasándote a leer uno que otro capítulo… bueno nos leemos… tau tau…Xd…

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	56. Chapter 56

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD:** _Onmyouji es una persona que practica onmyoudo, que es una práctica esotérica japonesa – una mezcla de ciencia natural y ocultismo. (Sacado de wikipedia)_

_Sobre los chicos, cada uno de ellos es diferente pero están haciendo frente de muy buena forma y lo están pasando bien. Son despreocupados, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, pero a pesar de eso hay un poder que descanza bajo aquella actitud y eso es lo que los hace peligrosos._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 56: Chicos Peligrosos.**

Los labios de Sasuke se arquearon formando una fantasmal sonrisa cuando Makoto miro su copa de café, anhelantemente por centésima vez en estos últimos diez minutos.

Desde hoy y por los próximos tres días, el festival anual de deportes escolares, entre villas ocultas, sería realizado en el país de la Nieve y todos los estudiantes del último año de las academias de las villas estaban invitados a observar y a animar sus colegios. Siendo estudiantes del último año, Makoto, Kazushi y Shigure habían pasado la noche en la mansión Uchiha, para que ellos, incluyendo Kisho, pudiesen ir a las puertas sur, las que eran el punto de encuentro de los participantes y estudiantes mayores.

"Naruto, ¿por qué no le das a Makoto…" con esto el rostro del niño se ilumino de esperanza. "…otro vaso de jugo?" dijo el líder de los Uchihas. Tomo nota de cómo la cara del chico repentinamente se oscureció con decepciono.

Kazushi pateo la pantorrilla de su amigo antes de inclinarse hacia él y decirle, "eres demasiado joven para beber café, incluso Uchiha-san piensa así."

"De nuevo, ¿Quién está participando en el festival?" pregunto Naruto mientras los chicos comenzaban a comer.

"Sólo Kazushige y Makoto," respondió Shigure.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes muchachos?" pregunto Sasuke, dejando de lado el periódico para unirse a la conversación.

"No me gustan los deportes," respondió el chico.

"Aburrido," respondió Kisho. Siendo el mejor de todos, Kisho no encontraba interés o placer en las competencias. No le gustaba ver como los otros luchaban por hacer las cosas mientras él las hacia fácil y rápidamente. ¿Cuál era el punto de competir contra alguien que no era un reto?

Naruto suspiro. La falta de interés de su hijo hacia todo excepto a las cosas que hacía con sus amigos cercanos, preocupaba a Naruto y a Sasuke. Les preocupaba que pudiese convertirse en alguien que no tuviera un rumbo en la vida. Y sin embargo no podían encontrar nada que le interesara. Pero al menos, Kisho se entretenía con sus amigos y por ahora, eso era suficiente.

"Mejor se apresuran," Sasuke les dijo. "solo tienen quince minutos antes de que sea hora de marcharse."

"¿Hay algo que necesites del país de la Nieve?" pregunto Kisho.

"No hay nada en lo que pueda pensar en estos momentos," dijo su chichiue mientras su otousan sacudía su cabeza.

"Cuídense entre ustedes, ¿está bien? Y siempre escuchen a sus profesores," les dijo Naruto.

"Sí, sí," corearon todos de forma suave.

"Estoy hablando en serio."

"¡Nosotros también!" respondieron seriamente, sólo que a los pocos segundos estaban riéndose.

Naruto simplemente suspiro. ¿Era así el cuando todavía era joven?

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La mayoría de los estudiantes de Konoha dejaron escapar ruidos apreciativos cuando llegaron a su vista tierra inmaculada por la nieve, mostrando como abrazaba la primavera. Habían estado caminando durante un largo periodo, así que se sintieron aliviados cuando vieron finalmente verde en vez de blanco.

"Pareciera que dos estaciones llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar," comento apreciativamente Makoto. Siendo alguien que guardaba su pasión en los dibujos y la pintura, observo más profundamente que el resto la pintoresca imagen.

"Eh escuchado que a pesar de que es el país de la estación de invierno, la reina a excluido algunos lugares para el festival de deportes," les dijo Kisho.

"¿Así que jugaremos lejos de la nieve?" dijo con alivio Kazushi. "No quiero congelarme mientras juego futbol."

"Algunos juegos serán realizados sobre áreas cubiertas por nieve, para reforzamiento o algo por el estilo, pero el futbol, por supuesto, no está incluido," agrego Shigure, mientras se preguntaba porque las esculturas de hielo no eran un deporte.

"¡Niños!" sonó la voz de un profesor. "Pongan esos pies en marcha."

Makoto permaneció unos cuantos segundos observando el paisaje, para guardar todo en su memoria antes de correr hacia sus amigos, quienes estaban a unos cuantos pasos de él.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Yuuzuki y su equipo estaban reunidos en un discreto y restringido cuarto de una casa abandonada, para su reunión semanal. Por dos meses, Yuuzuki y su equipo no hicieron nada para reunir información, ya que en ese tiempo dejaron que las personas, especialmente sus empleadores, se acostumbraran a su presencia. Trabajaban en establecimientos considerados los bancos de información. Mientras Tomo trabajaba como mesera, en un bar frecuentado por ricos, Kazue trabajaba en un club nocturno, popular entre los pobres. Taiyo y Yuuzuki trabajaban en dos prostíbulos famosos, como personal de sala y junior, respectivamente.

Yuuzuki se mostro complacido luego de ir el reporte de su equipo. "Entonces la fase de inmersión a sido un suceso," concluyó.

"Eso está claro," dijo Kazue. A pesar de que su equipo no fuera el mejor en hacer misiones de reconocimiento, aún así destacaban lo suficiente en esa área como para ser reconocida.

"Entonces, que comience la fase dos."

"Finalmente," comento Tomo. Siempre era el más impaciente cuando hacían misiones como esta, únicamente, porque no podía ponerse salvaje. Pero a pesar de su impaciencia actuaba de buena forma.

"No olviden la precauciones normales y ese tipo de cosas," les dijo su capitán mientras los despachaba.

Sin palabras y silenciosamente, se volvieron sombras mientras abandonaban el lugar y se separaban. No se verían hasta dentro de las próximas dos semanas, cuando intercambiarían información al igual que entregar su reporte a su líder. Y cada mes agruparían su información y la enviarían al hokage.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Makoto, Shigure, Kazushi y Kisho habían utilizado la escusa de ir al baño, para escapar del gimnasio, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de apertura. En su opinión, vagar por los alrededores era mejor que estar en fila y escuchar los cortos discursos.

"Hey, mira esta bola de nieve," llamo Kisho a sus amigos. "tiene una estructura diferente a las otras."

Los tres chicos se reunieron alrededor y dijeron ahhh de asombro.

"Busquemos otras bolas de nieve y veamos cuantos diseños hay," sugirió Kazushi.

"De ninguna forma," dijo el chico de ojos amatista. "Prefiero esto." Pateo una montaña de nieve hacia los otros, quienes dejaron salir un coro de protestas. Makoto simplemente rió.

"Esto significa la guerra café-"Kisho jamás termino su oración, ya que una bola de nieve le pego secamente en su cara. Dando un grito de guerra, comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve al mismo tiempo que evadía las que eran lanzadas hacia él.

Kazushi grito cuando su amigo rubio deslizo un puñado de nieve en su espalda. El ultimo se atraganto a media risa cuando Shigure tiro un poco de nieve dentro de su boca.

"Eso fue bajo," dijo luego de escupir y aún así sus ojos se movían en muda dicha.

Y continuaron su pequeña guerra. Kazushi se inclino hacia tras, dejando que la bola de nieve pasara cerca de él. Accidentalmente, golpeo a un caminante. El tiro de Makoto había sido tan fuerte que había dejado una marca roja en la frente del hombre. Peor, la cabeza del hombre fue impulsada hacia tras por el impacto.

"¡Hey, caballero!" lo llamaron. "¿Se encuentra bien?" continuo preguntándole Kazushi dando voz a su amigo.

"Lo siento," agrego Makoto sinceramente.

Siendo que la disculpa ya se había hecho, estaban por volver a jugar, cuando se percataron de que una enojada Ino estaba con ellos. "¿Así que aquí está el baño, eh?" les pregunto, rayos iluminando sus ojos.

Los niños se calmaron y pusieron sus caras de inocentes.

"Nos perdimos," explico Makoto. Él había entrenado sus extraños ojos purpuras… ojos que parecían succionar a Ino con su hermosura y lucidez, a todas partes y a ninguna.

"Poco convincente," dijo Ino llevando sus puños a la cabeza del chico, no muy gentilmente. Sabía que sus sentidos de la dirección estaban por sobre el promedio, ya que había visto los resultados de tales exámenes.

"Es la verdad," insistió Kazushi. "El lugar es como laberinto y antes de percatarnos terminamos aquí."

Una ceja platinada se arqueo, "¿jugando con la nieve?"

Kisho pateo el suelo, "Así que esto es la nieve, ¿hu? Pensábamos que estábamos en un enorme refrigerador."

La profesora quedo boquiabierta frente al chico rubio, quien la miraba con su cara de honestidad e inocencia. Hubiese sido convencida si no los conociera mejor.

Ella golpeo con sus dedos su mejilla, "unos cuantos caminos hasta acá necesitan ser despejados de la nieve y-"

Nunca en su vida habían quitado la nieve con palas, pero habían quitado tierra con palas y su experiencia con la ultima les decía quela actual tarea sería tan agotadora como la ultima.

"Vamos profe…" dijo Shigure. "Una hermosura no debería ser cruel."

Ino no pudo evitar reírse. "el alago no te llevara a ninguna parte."

"Decir la verdad no cuenta como uno."

La profesora suspiro. "Regresemos al gimnasio."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

A pesar de que Kazushi estuviera cansado después de du juego, no podía descansar aún. Como castigo por haberse escapado, él y sus amigos, debían escribir una redacción sobre el primer día del festival de deportes.

"¿Por qué se escaparon, de todas formas?" les pregunto su capitán en tono condescendiente.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste tu?" el chico con apariencia de muñeca contraataco. No le gustaba el tono que el otro chico estaba utilizando. Lo que hizo con sus amigos cercanos no era un crimen o una ofensa.

"Tú estás haciendo la razón del porque no lo hice."

Kazushi resoplo, "entonces te estás perdiendo un montón entretención." Camino lejos de él, nunca molestándose en esperar la respuesta de su capitán.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La próxima tarde encontró a los cuatro chicos teniendo otra batalla de nieve en un costado vacio del lago. Esta vez, su lucha era más organizada. Era dos contra dos. Kazushi y Kisho contra Makoto y Shigure.

Los tres chicos se tensaron cuando sintieron la barrera invisible de Shigure cerrándose en ellos, justa a tiempo para protegerlos de los objetos que se movían rápidamente hacia ellos. La barrera ondulo y reboto como si fuera una gelatina cuando los objetos-bolas de nieve mucho más grande que las de ellos. Juzgando por el sonido que las bolas produjeron cuando golpearon el suelo y la forma en que se incrustaron en la nieve, los estudiantes de Konoha sabían que eran más pesadas que una roca. Un escalofrío los recorrió al pensar que hubiese sucedido si los hubiesen golpeado. Sabían que su entretención iba a ser interrumpida cuando vieron siete hombres observándolos amenazantemente. Uno de ellos, era el hombre que accidentalmente habían golpeado. Aún cuando ninguno de ellos llevaba un hitaeate, los chicos sabían que eran ninjas.

"Estamos por enseñarles una lección," anunció arrogantemente uno de ellos a medida que avanzaban.

Los habitantes de Konoha se miraron entre sí e instantáneamente tomaron una decisión. Asintieron y se movieron rápidamente. Pero los hombres habían bloqueado su camino en menos de un segundo. Estaban encerrados, y lo único que podían hacer, lo único que era aceptable hacer, era luchar.

"¿Qué demonios?" grito el hombre que los niños nombraron caballero A. El hombre miro su cuerpo que se movía por sí solo. Miro al chico que supuestamente debía atacar y encontrar a su objetivo que lo observaba, apatéticamente, viéndose muy similar a una muñeca.

Kazushi ya no se encontraba sonriendo ni se veía amistoso. Su rostro carecía de toda emoción. "Eres mi títere ahora," declaro solemnemente, mientras comenzaba a mover sus brazos para hacer que el caballero A atacase su camarada más cercano a él.

Era durante estos momentos, cuando usaba sus técnicas, que extrañaba su querida y amada hermana fallecida- Meiko. Teniendo una madre que era una experta costurera había ampliado su amor por las muñecas. Su cuarto estaba lleno de esas frágiles cosas y amaba vestirlas con las ropas que hacía. También amaba jugar con ellas, creando diferentes historias y escenas, lo que siempre entretenía Kazushi, quien creció escuchando y observando cómo jugaba con sus muñecas. Cuando ella había muerto en un accidente, Kazushi había continuado su colección y transformo su habitación, en lo que sus padres habían llamado, 'casa de muñecas'. Pero eso no fue lo único que hizo. En recuerdo a su hermana, había creado un técnica que le permitía controlar a sus enemigos como muñecas. Para hacer eso, se había entrenado para producir delgadas-como-un-hilo pero muy fuerte chakra. Lo llamaba 'ito-chakra'. Este tipo de chakra golpeaba los nervios para hacer que el cuerpo de su objetivo se adormeciese, antes de enrollarse alrededor de sus extremidades. Para saber que nervio golpear, había pasado casi un año estudiando el cuerpo humano y experimentando con animales, y finalmente consigo mismo.

"¡Mira por dónde vas!" el caballero C le grito al caballero A, quien casi lo apuñala con un kunai.

"No es mi culpa. El me está controlando," replico el otro hombre mientras intentaba librarse. El chico simplemente resoplo ante la fútil lucha del hombre. Su técnica se volvía más fuerte mientras crecía y hasta entonces nadie lo había vencido y estaba seguro que este hombre no iba a ser el encargado de hacerlo.

Y mientras Kazushi manipulaba sus movimientos, mentalmente comenzó a narrar la lucha como si fuera un cuento.

_Porque el caballero A estaba enojado con el caballero C, y ya que le había quitado su novia, decidió atacarlo furiosamente. El caballero C logro esquivar y salvar su corazón, pero el kunai corto su brazo en el proceso. Gotas de sangre mancharon el inocente suelo._

"¿Dónde está tu arma, niño?" el caballero B le pregunto a Shigure. "¡Oh! Se me había olvidado que ustedes eran estudiantes," dijo riéndose. Cuando algo paso cerca de su mejilla. Se arrugo cuando sintió dolor desde la cortada en la mejilla.

"¿Qué está diciendo, señor?" pregunto Shigure. "Mis armas están aquí." Entonces procedió a mostrar su puño izquierdo, con tiras de papel entre sus dedos. Antes de que su oponente pudiera comentar algo, lanzó otra tira, cortando unos cuantos cabellos del hombre, a la vez que esquivaba intencionalmente el rostro de su objetivo.

La habilidad para hacer que las cosas se vuelvan afiladas era su técnica sanguínea. Contrario a la creencia de las personas ajenas a su clan, ellos no cambiaban la estructura molecular de los objetos. Lo que hacían era cubrir el objeto con su chakra único y según la cantidad de esta el objeto se volvía mas afilados, fuertes y duros. Era gracias a su sangre, que ellos se convertían en los candidatos ideales para ser asesinos.

El señor B resoplo. La técnica no era la gran cosa. Mientras pudiese esquivar y contraatacar, estaría bien. Sus manos rápidamente hicieron sellos. Instantáneamente una barra de hielo apareció frente a él.

"No seas arrogante," Shigure lanzo sus tiras de papel, las que fácilmente perforaron el hielo. Observo mientras el hombre torpemente las esquivaba. Procedió a mover su brazo izquierdo cuando se giro para enfrentar el ataque del señor D.

La mandíbula del hombre mayor se abrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ensancharon cuando su espada se partió en dos. ¿Qué diablos es este chico? Era la pregunta que destello en su cabeza. Nunca había luchado con alguien que pudiese hacer armas de la nada, mucho menos a alguien que pudiese hacer que su brazo fuese mucho más afilado que una espada.

Shigure aprovecho la sorpresa del hombre para hundir tres de sus dedos en los dos muslos de su oponente, incapacitándolo para luchar, al menos ese día.

Esta era la última forma de la técnica de línea sucesoria. Y él era el único de su generación que la tenía. Debido a eso, era el asesino perfecto y pese a que pertenecía a una rama de la familia, había sido elegido como el próximo líder. Habiendo nacido en un clan que poseía tal línea sucesoria y tener el titulo del asesino perfecto, sabía cómo sería el futuro-chorreando sangre; lleno de cadáveres y expeliendo olor a muerte. Por eso antes de que se hundiese en el mar carmesí, quería crear recuerdos felices, para darle alegría a su vida. Proteger a sus amigos significaba salvarse asimismo de morir ahogado en un mar de sangre.

El señor G observo casi en trance cuando los ojos de Makoto comenzaron a brillar a medida que se volvían un tono más oscuro que el amatista. Era tan oscuro, que parecía que todo el purpura del mundo provenía de sus ojos.

_Hermoso,_ fue lo que pensó antes de que explotara puro dolor en su pecho. Era un dolor que nunca había sentido. Era un dolor punzante y agudo que provenía desde su interior. Cayó al suelo apretando su pecho. "¿Es una técnica de línea sucesoria?" logro balbucear.

Makoto resopló. Lo que tenía no era ninguna línea sucesoria, sino que el precio de la obra de su madre cuando era sacerdotisa.

Su madre tenía veinte años cuando las personas de su villa le pidieron que expulsara el espíritu maligno que estaba usando el único pozo de la villa. El espíritu era fiero y testarudo, pero su madre logro expulsarlo al costo de ser maldita. Ella lo había echado, pero al día siguiente descubrió que sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto amatista y cualquiera que se acercara, en un radio de 3 metros, sentía un inmenso dolor en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Incapaz de continuar viendo como sufrían otros sacerdotes, se marcho y aisló. Su aislamiento termino cuando un onmyouji fue a su lugar a intentar librarse de su maldición, pero sin importar que hiciera, fallaba. Al final, la ayudo a controlar la maldición. Un año más tarde, se habían casado y decidieron vivir en Konoha. La sacerdotisa dio a luz mellizos, aliviada cuando vio que los ojos de sus hijos no eran purpura. Pensaron que se había acabado hasta que Makoto cumplió cinco.

Makoto se encontró asimismo aislado en su cuarto repleto de talismanes, su padre era el único que tenía acceso a él, ya que sólo el podía enseñarle como detener la maldición. Pero su caso era ligeramente diferente al de su madre, ya que la maldición ahora se conectaba con su chakra. Casi un año después, pudo finalmente salir de su cuarto. Un día, en un momento de furia, asesino a un perro vagabundo que casi había atacado a su hermano gemelo. Como resultado, su madre le enseño a controlar su rabia a través de meditación, mientras su padre había puesto una restricción en el. Había sido su elección convertirse en ninja y sus padres lo aprobaron, si eso significaba controlar de mejor forma su chakra.

Donde fuera que usase la maldición, sus ojos se volvían de un tono más oscuro y todos los que estuvieran dentro de su zona paroxística, la que tenía un radio de cuatro metros como mínimo, sufría dolor. Mientras más cerca estuviera la persona de él, más fuerte era el dolor.

Notando el dolor de su camarada, El señor F salto lejos, pero Makoto extendió su zona. En un segundo el hombre comenzó a gritar y sostuvo entre sus manos su cabeza.

Amando como se retorcían de dolor y gritaban, Makoto aplico más chakra y los hubiese matado sino fuera por la restricción que quemaba su piel.

El caballero E tropezó en el suelo, cuando Kisho le entrego un golpe directo. Tosió sangre, manchando la sangre. Nunca pensó que un oponente tan joven como el suyo fuese tan bueno en taijutsu. La defensa del niño era tan buena que no podía conectar ningún golpe. Lanzo una mirada hacia sus camaradas y se asombro con lo que vio.

Dos de ellos peleaban entre si y el chico que parecía muñeca tenía un brillo maniático en sus ojos mientras sus labios se movían en un silencioso murmullo. Otro estaba en el suelo, debido a heridas en sus muslos mientras el otro combatía patéticamente contra un chico que parecía jugar con el. Los dos restantes se encontraban en el suelo, pálidos, sudando y gritando. Asustado y desesperado, hizo unos sellos, los que Kisho reconoció como una técnica que abriría el suelo y tragaría cuanto quisiera. El rubio, en un parpadeo, apareció frente al hombre y sujeto una de sus muñecas, deteniéndolo.

Con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos y con voz tensa dijo Kisho, "Te voy a matar." Entonces observo al hombre, el que inmediatamente palideció ante la ligera transformación del chico. Los ojos de Kisho eran rojos y parecían de gato y un tomoe había aparecido. Sus caninos habían crecido y se habían afilado, y ahora había tres marcas en cada mejilla. Por un segundo, el ninja más viejo vio un zorro demoníaco en vez de un niño.

El suelo tirito, la superficie helada del lago se resquebrajo e incluso la nieve del suelo se derrito ante la presencia del chakra rojo que Kisho libero.

El caballero E cayó sobre sus rodillas, siendo presa del miedo por completo. Un gemido escapo de sus temblorosos labios, cuando sintió que sus huesos por poco y eran aplastados, no por la fuerza del niño, sino por el chakra que el chico usaba para sostenerlo.

"Por favor," logro graznar. Sintió como su chakra lo cubría haciendo su piel más pesada. Si continuaba, su sistema de chakra sería sobrecargado lo que le produciría su muerte.

"Entonces, dile a tus amigos que dejen de atacar los míos," dijo Kisho.

Si el hombre no estuviese sufriendo dolor, se hubiese reído ante tanta falsedad en esa declaración. ¿Acaso aquel niño no podía ver como sus amigos los sobrepasaban en poder?

"¡NOS RENDIMOS!" grito el caballero E a todo pulmón y los otros lograron repetir aquello. Los chicos detuvieron su asalto y los miraron cuidadosamente, mientras los hombres se arrastraban y caminaba lejos de ellos.

Los tres chicos miraron el suelo, el que una vez estuvo cubierto de nieve, y luego a Kisho. Se debió de percatar de su error porque inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder.

"Te sobrepasaste," dijo Kazushi y terminaron persiguiendo al niño rubio, olvidándose por completo de su batalla.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿No puedes dormir?" pregunto Makoto mientras escuchaba a Kisho darse vueltas en su cama por novena vez.

"No soy el único." Replico el niño mientras cambiaba de posición una vez más, para observar a su amigo que estaba sentado en su cama, a la vez que limpiaba su cuerpo con una tela fría. "¿Todavía te duele?" continuo, observando el brillante texto sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, que según el no tenía coherencia. Todo lo que sabía era que el texto que iba desde la cintura de Makoto hasta su cuello era la restricción que su padre había puesto sobre él. Y sólo era visible cuando Makoto estaba a punto de asesinar, brillando en un terrorífico carmesí.

El chico de ojos amatista sacudió su cabeza. "No realmente. Su poder se está debilitando," pero era entendible, ya que la restricción tenía una máxima duración de dos años, que era cuando su padre le entregaba otro. Y debido a que continuaba creciendo y volviéndose más fuerte, cada restricción era más fuerte que la anterior. Pero la restricción no le impedía asesinar. Sólo lo prevenía de cometer tal acto.

"Pero todavía te duele," argumento Kisho.

"Sólo los primeros segundos que es activada, pero no es nada que no pueda aguantar." Entonces miro por sobre sus hombros para dirigirse a su amigo, "¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de dormir esta noche?"

El otro niño se encogió de hombros, "No lo estoy."

"Tu respiración y las vueltas en tu cama dicen otra cosa." Esta vez su voz ya no era juguetona, sino que dolorosamente franca y seria.

"…"

"No vamos a morir, ni siquiera en tus pesadillas, Kisho." Le aseguro. Suspiro cuando su amigo simplemente lo observo. Dejo que su chakra alcanzara la otra cama y entonces dijo, "vas a dormir." Lo único bueno de su maldición era el poder de la sugestión.

"No te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto," dijo Kisho a medida que sentía sus parpados más pesados.

Makoto sonrió, "nunca lo hiciste pero no queremos verte malhumorado mañana. Eres una molestia cuando lo estas." Entonces cerró sus ojos cuando comenzó a proyectar imágenes de prados que había dibujado en su imaginación para su amigo rubio. Verdes colinas, claros cielos y azules océanos tenían un lugar especial en el corazón de kisho, y tales escenarios siempre lo adormecían.

En un minuto, el niño estaba profundamente dormido.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los estudiantes de Konoha caminaban en fila hacia la cafetería, Kazushi accidentalmente había pasado a golpear a alguien, quien dejo caer unas cuantas monedas por el impacto.

"Kazushi, deberías ver por dónde vas," dijo Makoto a la vez que comenzaba a recoger las monedas.

"Lo siento señor," dijo Kazushi a la vez que se inclinaba. No quería provocar otro combate.

"Mocoso, sabes-" el hombre se calló el momento el instante en que un culpable Kazushi lo observo.

Los otros tres niños ahora se encontraban extendiendo sus manos con las monedas en ellas, mientras lo veían expectantemente.

Reconocieron al hombre como uno de sus oponentes del otro día.

Antes de que uno de los chicos pudiese reaccionar, el hombre ya había comenzado a correr. Continuo corriendo, jamás molestándose en mirar hacia tras, incluso cuando era llamado.

Kisho suspiro. ¿Cuál era el problema del hombre, de todas formas? ¿Por qué estaba actuando como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio?

Detrás de él, dijo Shigure, "llevemos esto a la oficina de cosas extraviadas."

Los otros asintieron.

Y el instante que pusieron un pie en la cafetería, los tres tuvieron que detener a Makoto de que flotará hacia la máquina de café.

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… ahhh… me tarde? Supongo que sí, jeje, lamento decirles que comencé a traducir otro fic, así que traduciré un capitulo de este y otro del otro… _

_Por cierto el fic es de Hunter x Hunter y es un kuroxkura … y no es yaoi… si alguien le interesa esta en u.u.. si, es cierto… quizá me demore un poco más…lo siento…en cuanto a lo del internado volvi! Yeyy! Por fin… u.u.. doy gracias de no estudiar en un internado, es mucho sacrificio…_

_Bueno a lo que iba… muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic._

**Kika Us-Chan: O.O…** pero si es la verdad, sólo una tipeja XD, muchas gracias, y que no te quepa duda de que lo continuare, aquí va otro capítulo, espero que te guste y bueno, nuevamente gracias por pasarte y dejar un review.

**SasuDaii: **gracias por dejar un comentario, y que bueno que te haya gustado, eso me deja súper contenta.

**ani-chan: **jajaja como es eso…de que a mí también me da risa lo que escribo?

Jajajaj, eso de inventarse su propio final bueno, quien no lo ah hecho? Yo igual peco de eso, muchas veces al mes…sobre todo con los fics que no tienen final, porque las autoras se aburren y se van.

El SasuNaru va a vivir por siempre…u.u mientras uno los guarde en su corazoncito…digo yo u.u

**hana no tenkai: **no gracias a ti por pasarte leer el fic y mas encima comentar…^^

TT-TT a poco que es cierto, a mi también me suena a eso TT-TT y me da una penitaaa bueno a esperar simplemente. Igualmente nos vemos… …

**sonadow-loves: **TT-TT shii, pero son tan nanai, que no importa… es cierto… todo muere es parte de la ley de la vida..o quizá Naruto y Sasuke encontrarán la forma de encontrar el camino a la eternidad. Jajaja lo dejo hay XD… o perecerán…TT-TT como todos los demás. Si , disfrutar de ellos y de la alegría que es producto de ellos.

**isis sakuris:** muchas gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario, y del porque se está despidiendo, eso es algo que sólo él sabe... Bueno él y la historia… no voy a decir más… sólo espera a ver qué sucede... pero la respuesta del porque al comportamiento de Sasuke está en el capítulo 55 =) … eso tau tau

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	57. Chapter 57

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **_sé que hay algo que debería decirles, pero en este momento, muchas cosas pasan por mi mente por lo que no puedo recordar lo que es._

_Es una pena que Yuuzuki no se encuentre con ellos, para compartir el dolor, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque confía en que Akemi juegue su rol en su ausencia._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 57: Cuando su Mundo se Destruye…**

La fría y húmeda brisa que soplaba, el retumbante sonido del agua que caía al suelo y el silencio resonante en la oscuridad. Estaba lejos de casa… de su hogar.

Eso fue lo que _**su **_mente registro cuando estuvo consiente antes de volver a desmayarse.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Complementario, compensación y compatibilidad.

Estas eran las cosas que el consejo, el hokage, el líder de raíz y los funcionarios de enlace superior tenían en mente cada vez que debían crear equipos de genin, chuunin, jounin y miembros del ANBU.

Cada célula estaba hecha con shinobis que poseían habilidades que se complementaban y compensaban, a la vez que poseían personalidades compatibles. Lograr equipos que poseyeran estos standars siempre era difícil y agotador, pero el resultado-un equipo balanceado y eficiente-era satisfactorio.

Considerando que los shinobis pasaban mucho tiempo con su equipo al igual que hacían cosas en conjunto, era natural que sus lazos llegasen a ser tan profundos como los de amigos, amantes o familiares. Por esto, no era una noticia nueva que algunos arriesgaran sus vidas para salvar a sus camaradas.

Era también la razón de porque Sasuke había sido capturado.

El y su quipo habían estado en una misión de tres meses. Y la mayoría de esos meses se la pasaban luchando y teniendo un poco de descanso, así que cuando estaban a unos pocos kilómetros del País del Fuego, a punto de llegar a casa, habían sido emboscados. Su bajo chakra sólo pudo permitirles luchar patéticamente. Al final, Sasuke había creado un plan de desvió, con una sola orden 'lárguense de aquí' a sus amigos.

Eso fue antes de que lo único que pudiesen ver sus subordinados fuese humo lacrimógeno mientras débilmente seguían su orden. Los tres, luego de cubrir unos cuantos metros, decidieron esconderse tras gruesos helechos. Allí, descansaron intentando recuperar el aliento.

Odiaban el hecho de haber abandonado a su capitán, pero había sido una orden y el que ellos hubiesen permanecido allí en su débil estado no hubiese servido de nada. Tenían el presentimiento correcto de que se capitán había sido capturado, una mayor razón para rápidamente curar sus heridas y recuperar su chakra.

Desde la esquina de sus ojos, Ken noto cuan pálido se había puesto Yanagi. Su repentino movimiento mientras se ponía sobre la forma del kunoichi, alerto a Hiko, quien se sentó.

"¿Qué hiciste, Yanagi?" pregunto preocupado Hiko, cuando se percato de que estaba cercana a la muerte.

La kunoichi sonrió, "realice un jutsu de seguimiento sobre el capitán, sólo para saber donde lo han llevado." Había sido una cosa del momento; un desesperado atento para facilitar las cosas cuando rescataran a su capitán, pero parecía que no iba a ocurrir por ahora.

Ken quería golpear a Yanagi por ser impulsiva. La mujer nunca era descuidada y justo ahora tenía que serlo, cuando la situación giraba fuera de su control. Como el de ellos, su chakra había estado bajo y aún así ella realizo una técnica que requería una buena cantidad de chakra que ponía su vida en peligro. Estaban seguros de que en este instante, alguno de sus órganos, estaban mal funcionando.

"¿Sabes que la técnica solo funciona cuando quien la practica está vivo?" le gruño Ken a la forma casi inconsciente de su querida amiga.

"Es por eso que estoy intentando disculparme, idiota," le respondió con tanta molestia como la que le entregaba su situación.

Hiko presiono un dedo contra sus labios, "No hables. Guárdatelo para ti." Sonrió Yanagi, y cerró sus ojos cuando escucho que el hombre continuaba, "simplemente, quédate con nosotros. ¿Quédate con nosotros, está bien?"

"Por supuesto. El capitán todavía me debe unas rondas…"

Ken y Hiko se miraron entre sí antes de que el último asintiera.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto dejo salir un irritado suspiro, cuando el lápiz que estaba utilizando para corregir un reporte en particular se quebró en dos. Lo lanzo hacia la canasta de la basura y antes de que pudiera sacar otro, notó que un ave acababa de chocar contra la ventana. Giro su silla, abrió la ventana y dejo que el animal entrara.

Le dio unas cuantas migas de pan mientras tomaba el papel enrollado de su pie. El papel estaba vacío, pero Naruto sabía que no era así. Realizo un sello con una mano y alimento el papel con determinada cantidad de chakra, para observar el mensaje. Sintió que su corazón de aceleraba mientras el texto comenzaba a parecer. Tomo un profundo respiro, antes de permitir que sus ojos cayesen sobre el papel escrito con códigos.

_1010-0723_

_El crecimiento se ha detenido debido al ataque de la plaga. El pesticida no fue suficiente y su suministro fue poco. Las ramitas se separaron de la rama, la que fue llevada donde yace la plaga._

_3:1 R:r C4:c3_

Su mente registro todo al mismo tiempo que lo decodificaba.

1010-0723 significaba que la carta venía del equipo de Sasuke. Con esto, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

_La misión fue interrumpida cuando fuimos atacados. Nuestro chakra no era el necesario para ganar la batalla. Estamos separados de nuestro capitán, quien a sido capturado por nuestro enemigo._

El **3:1** era el radio del equipo, lo que significaba que uno de los miembros de la célula-Sasuke-estaba separado de ellos. **R:r** era el estado de su chakra y el formato que le seguía era de acuerdo a la proporción del equipo. La **R** y **r** significaban lo mismo-el estado de su chakra había sido critica, exceptuando que **r** significaba que el estado correspondía a la última vez que habían visto su capitán. C4 y c3, significaban su salud y condición. Significaba que los subordinados de Sasuke tenían más heridas en comparación a Sasuke. Nuevamente, la c significaba la condición que tenía su capitán cuando fue visto por última vez, antes de ser capturado.

Naruto respiro profundamente. En una voz quieta, que desmentía la tormenta en su interior, llamo a dos chuunins.

"Quiero que le digas a Sakura que reúna su equipo médico y que se reporte en un minuto," le dijo a uno de ellos. "Quiero que busques a Kakashi y que igualmente este aquí en un minuto."

En 39 segundos, Sakura, su equipo médico y Kakashi se aparecieron frente a un muy tenso Naruto.

Sakura arqueo una ceja cuando noto que el rubio llevaba puesto su traje ANBU, a excepción de su máscara, su túnica de hokage sobre la silla y su sombrero en la mesa.

"Un equipo ANBU necesita atención medica," dijo con aspereza, "y el capitán ha sido capturado."

Con eso, Sakura y Kakashi comprendieron porque Naruto se encontraba con esas ropas. También sabían que era inútil decirle y convencer al rubio que enviase a un equipo para que salvase a su capitán, en vez de ir el mismo.

Kakashi atrapo el pequeño papel que fue lanzado hacia él. "En el borde del País del Fuego, quiero que tus perros sigan el olor de esa camiseta," escucharon decir a su líder, antes de que el ultimo se dirigiera a todos ellos, "lleguemos a la frontera tan rápido como podamos."

Todos asintieron y se movieron en un instante.

_No sería nada si tú te marchas, bastardo, así que aguanta. Te encontrare y salvare. Te traeré de regreso a casa._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El ruido del agua que caía… nuevamente regreso a él. Hubiese vuelto a la inconsciencia una vez más, sino hubiese sido por la fría agua arrojada sobre él. Abrió sus ojos y vio a cinco hombres rodeándolo.

Sus hombros dolían y el comprendían el porqué. Sus manos eran sostenidas hacia el cielo por una cadena que se encontraba clavada profundamente a una húmeda pared de piedra. El poderoso sonido de la cascada le decía que se encontraba en una caverna, oculta tras la cascada, lo que explicaba el aire frío y el sonido.

Las tres antorchas-con fuego que era mantenido por chakra-perseguían la oscuridad del lugar y mostraba lo que más odiaba Sasuke-materiales de tortura.

Ser un shinobi, la perspectiva de ser torturado siempre estaba allí, y era por eso que todos los años había simulaciones de tortura en Konoha. Pero sabía que la realidad era muy distinta a la ficción.

Se trago el dolor cuando un hombre azoto su espalda para deshacerse de sus ropas superiores. Sabía que había comenzado e intento mantener toda la información para sí, al igual que su dignidad.

Una pregunta tras otra era preguntada y por cada instante que permanecía en silencio y retador, su espalda era golpeada por látigos hasta hacerla arder.

Molestos por sus silencios y rebeldía, el hombre asintió y el normal látigo fue reemplazado por algo que tenía púas en sus extremos. Esta vez, Sasuke no pudo detener los gritos de dolor que provenían desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Aun cuando ni si quiera habían pasado cinco minutos, para él era como si hubiesen pasado horas. Con cada golpe que recibía, veía una luz blanca en la esquina de sus ojos.

Cuando estaba pronto a desmayarse, otro hombre le lanzaría agua fría, que lo traería de vuelta a la realidad, donde eterno dolor lo esperaba.

Otros minutos pasaron y ya se encontraba gritando de dolor. Especialmente, cuando uno de los hombres le saco una uña. Una hilera de coloridas palabras volaron de su boca. Hubiese colapsado por el dolor si no fuera por el agua fría.

Pero a pesar del dolor, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma arrogante, cuando noto que la voz del interrogador estaba bañada de frustración y molestia, debido a su silencio. Sasuke sabía que una vez que lograsen obtener la información que querían sería asesinada, así que prefería que lo asesinasen mientras pudiese llevarse a la tumba la información.

Arqueó su espalda y gritó, cuando el hombre que lo había estado azotando le arrojo sal sobre su maltratada espalda. Era un dolor inimaginable, muy diferente de los latigazos, por que el último, luego de algunos segundos su dolor desaparecía, mientras que la sal permanecía hasta que se mezclaba y disolvía con la sangre y el sudor.

Y pensaba que las cosas no se pondrían tan dolorosas como esas, hasta que otro hombre presiono las púas contra su piel. Sus ojos rodaron y sus nervios se insensibilizaron. Todo su sistema nervioso central se apagó, y Sasuke logró separar su conciencia del cuerpo.

Mientras su cuerpo continuaba siendo torturado en todas las formas posibles, Sasuke observo como un espectador apático y tranquilo. Observo casi en trance como la sangre cubría el suelo bajo el pálido cuerpo. Hubiese seguido observando en calma sino hubiese retumbado en todo su cuerpo cierta declaración.

El hombre supuestamente debía sacar otra uña-la tercera-cuando noto el anillo de matrimonio, en su pálido dedo.

"Así que estas casado, ¿no?" dijo. "¿Sabes lo que haríamos si atrapáramos a tu familia?"

"Podríamos vender a tus hijos como esclavos," dijo otro.

"O podríamos matarlos, luego de violarlos," agregó otro.

"Y tu esposa…" rió socarronamente el otro hombre. "Un hombre apuesto como tú debe tener una hermosa esposa." Una lasciva sonrisa apareció en su sádico rostro, "estoy seguro de que no te importaría que nos hiciéramos sentir a gusto."

Todos rieron.

"Pensándolo… Tu esposa-"

El hombre nunca termino su oración, ya que Sasuke lo atravesó con un chidori. Los cuatros se vieron sorprendidos. ¿Cuándo su prisionero logro arrancar las cadenas de su pared? ¿Cuándo rompió la cadena? ¿De dónde saco fuerzas, cuando su cuerpo se encontraba tan débil?

El miedo se adueño de ellos cuando escucharon resonar una maliciosa risa, la que salía del pálido pecho del ninja. Y cuando Sasuke los miro, su sharingan giraba enfermizamente y sus ojos no poseían emoción o reconocimiento alguno. Peor, su chakra era diferente. Era casi morada y resonaba con poderosa fuerza. Incluso su aura era maléfica. ¿Cómo este hombre se transformo en un demonio?

_¿Tienes a alguien importante a quien proteger?_

Los hombre que restantes gritaron, cuando Sasuke le arranco fácilmente la garganta a uno de sus camaradas, como si fuera un trozo de papel. Escaparon de la caverna, alertando a sus camaradas para que lucharan.

Para Sasuke, todo era una niebla o serpientes, fuego y diferentes ninjutsus que había logrado controlar. De vez en cuando, escucharía una risa maniática alzarse desde los gritos de terror, sin ser consciente de que era él quien reía a medida que mataba un hombre tras otro. Nada importaba sólo el hecho de que tenía que proteger a su persona querida; que debía asesinar a cualquiera que amenazara sus lazos.

Y en esa área, llovía sangre y tripas. Y el torrente de la cascada no bastaba para limpiar la sangre o las tripas, que coloreaban de forma hermosa el río.

Cuando acabo, Sasuke se derrumbo contra una roca y observo el azul cielo. Su visión se hacia brumosa y sin embargo continuó observando el sol, deseando que fuera el rostro de su esposa la que observaba.

"Naruto… yo…"

Nunca logro decir adiós mientras caía a los brazos del olvido.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Los perros de Kakashi no se demoraron mucho en encontrar el rastro del equipo de Sasuke. Fueron atendidos inmediatamente por el equipo de Sakura.

"Kakashi, quédate con ellos," dijo Naruto mientras continuaba avanzando.

Kakashi miró a Pakkun, "ayúdalo a encontrar su otra mitad."

El leal perro asintió y comenzó a seguir al rubio. El perro no pudo evitar resoplar, cuando la idea de que estaban reviviendo, de cierta forma, lo que había pasado cuando los chicos eran meros genin pasó por su cabeza.

Naruto se congelo cuando su alrededor quedo en silencio. No, no era lo que lo rodeaba. Era su corazón. Se había callado tenebrosamente, como si estuviese de luto, apretó sus puños para detenerse de pensar que Sasuke ya no existía. ¿Qué derecho tenía su esposo para haberse marchado de esa forma?

"SASUKE" grito a todo lo que dio sus pulmones, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando todavía eran genins. Escucho en busca de algún sonido. Incluso espero escuchar la malévola risa que provenía de Sasuke, cuando seguía viajando con Orochimaru, mientras ignoraba a sus amigos que lo perseguían. Pero no hubo ninguno. No había nada.

_No te atrevas… ni se te ocurra… ¡bastardo!_

Naruto continuó avanzando. Sus ojos llorosos no pudieron ver una rama, provocando que cayese. Desesperado, frustrado y molesto, destruyo la extremidad del árbol antes de continuar.

El fuerte olor metálico de sangre que inundo su nariz lo guió hacia el escondite de sus enemigos. Y nada lo había preparado para enfrentar la grotesca escena que lo bienvenía.

Su mano izquierda se elevo para cubrir su boca, cuando bilis subió por su garganta. Incluso Pakkun palideció cuando vio la escena.

Vio el cuerpo de Sasuke y antes que pudiese moverse, sintió su presencia. Ojos azules escanearon la vecindad y vio como se movían una figuras entre los arbustos y árboles, avanzando como buitres hacia el cuerpo de su esposo. De alguna forma, estos hombres, eran buitres ya que siempre se apoderaban de los botines de las batallas y para ellos el cuerpo de un ninja era lo mejor. Podían venderlo en el mercado negro por grandes cantidades de dinero, o a cualquier villa oculta que quisiese saber los secretos de la villa para la que trabajaba. Y Naruto sabía que Sasuke con su sharingan les daría un montón de dinero.

Pakkun puso distancia entre Naruto y él, cuando sintió el rojo chakra emitiéndose de ese esbelto cuerpo. No mucho después, el rubio había confrontado al hombre más cercano al cuerpo de Sasuke. "No te atrevas a tocarlo," gruño de forma tardía, porque ya le había cortado la cabeza con su espalda. No se estremeció cuando la sangre del hombre lo ensucio. Pero el se estaba dirigiendo hacia todos los buitres, ordenándoles de forma implícita que se marcharán.

En su cólera, Naruto se había vuelto irrazonable y cuando se giro y observo que los carroñeros continuaban allí, gruño. Para el ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que les había dicho que no tocarán a Sasuke. Sin advertencia alguna, los ataco descorazonadamente, decapitándolos de forma rápida.

Cuando termino, arrojo su espalda y se arrodillo junto a Sasuke, quien ahora descansaba sobre su estomago. Tímidamente Naruto lo roto y un involuntario gemido salió de sus labios cuando noto cuan maltratado estaba el pecho de Sasuke. Sus manos temblaron mientras se abalanzaba sobre dicho pecho, completamente perdido sobre qué hacer, dejo que sus manos vagaran por sus brazos cubiertos de sangre y ubico su cabeza sobre sus muslos.

"¿Sasuke?" lo llamo de forma suave. Pudo haber revisado el pulso de Sasuke, pero tenía miedo de saber, así que simplemente lloro. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de su amado, agua que limpiaba el apuesto rostro de su esposo, quitándole la sangre, mugre y gore.

_¿Por qué debíamos acabar de esta forma?_

"No puedes abandonarme, idiota," murmuro. "Soy demasiado joven para ser viudo, bastardo." Sacudió suavemente a Sasuke. "No voy a llorar por ti," le advirtió, aun cuando ya se encontraba llorando, "porque no sé cómo, así que despierta y enséñame, ¡imbécil!"

Y sintió que había regresado a su mundo cuando una mano rozo su mejilla, acunando incómodamente su cara.

"Guarda tus lagrimas para mi funeral, usuratonkachi," dijo débilmente y dolorosamente Sasuke. Su garganta ardía. Pero estaba bien. Iba a estar bien, porque Naruto estaba allí, con él. Podría decir adiós. No habría arrepentimientos.

"Estas aquí," dijo Naruto, quería abrazar al otro hombre, pero se detuvo por las heridas del hombre.

"Por supuesto, ¿Dónde más iba a estar? No te voy a dejar."

"Entonces, abre tus ojos," dijo Naruto.

Sasuke simplemente gruño.

"Abre tus ojos," insistió el rubio a la vez que sacudía suavemente a su esposo.

Había tanta preocupación y miedo en esa esperada voz-la misma voz que lo había llamado cuando estaba al borde del acantilado-que forzó sus ojos para que se abriesen, aún cuando sus parpados pesaban como muertos.

Nuevas lagrimas llenaron los ojos azules cuando Naruto vio cuan vacías se habían vuelto esas orbes oscuras. Sasuke iba a morir. Iba a morir sin él. Lo iba a dejar.

_El sentimiento de vacío y soledad… no los quiero sentir nunca más._

"…sol no derrama lagrimas," dijo Sasuke mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían sobre su rostro.

"Porque siempre tuvo su luna, hasta ahora," respondió Naruto a medida que se inclinaba hacia su gentil toque.

_¿Qué clase de vida tendré en el futuro si no estás tú? ¿Qué amor habrá?_

Sasuke escupió. "La luna no se va a ninguna parte, porque esa es una de las reglas universales." Y bien sabía que estaba desapareciendo. Nunca quiso morir, pero si era el precio que debía pagar por proteger el amor que había encontrado en Naruto, entonces no importaba. Morir por Naruto valía la pena. Había vivido para proteger al rubio. Lo había amado con todo su ser y corazón. No había lamentaciones.

"Naruto…" respiro profundamente de forma entrecortada. Su pecho se sentía pesado y se contraía de forma dolorosa, y sabía que no era por las heridas que tenía. "yo-"

Naruto lo beso en ese instante, porque sabía las palabras que saldrían de esa boca. No quería escucharlas. "Te amo, Sasuke," balbuceó como si esas palabras pudiesen mantener a raya la muerte… como si pudiese borrar el hecho de que su amado quería despedirse.

Por un segundo, el capitán ANBU había estado irritado por haber sido interrumpido, pero cuando oyó esas palabras su corazón se sintió ligero. Era una linda forma de decir que no era necesario despedirse.

Naruto observo horrorizado como Sasuke cerraba sus ojos y como la mano que había sostenido su mejilla caía como peso muerto al suelo.

_¿Qué queda para mí luego de tu muerte?_

"Sasuke" Naruto grito su angustia a los cielos. Los arboles se sacudieron y ondas aparecieron sobre el río cuando comenzó a llorar, su chakra escapándose.

"¿Naruto?" dijo una preocupada Sakura mientras se les unía. Había tanto en el silencio de Naruto que asusto a Sakura.

"¡Dios mío!" no pudo evitar exclamar cuando miro a Sasuke. Busco su pulso. Liberando el aire que no sabía que sostenía cuando lo pillo. Era débil y lento, pero estaba allí.

"Naruto, el sigue vivo."

Eso había detenido la pena del hombre. Sus ojos tenían tanto alivio que le recordó a la kunoichi su batalla contra Zabuza y Haku.

Miro al capitán ANBU una vez más y concluyo que no podía curarlo de una sola sentada. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a sanarlo.

"Necesitamos llevarlo a Konoha tan rápido como podamos," comenzó a explicar la situación. "Para evitar infecciones debemos vendar sus heridas, pero sólo tengo vendajes ordinarios, los que no son buenos para las quemaduras."

El rubio comprendía lo que Sakura le estaba intentando decir. Su amigo necesitaba su chakra para transportarlo rápidamente a Konoha, así que fuese lo que fuese lo que planeaba su chakra era inadecuado. Necesitaba su chakra.

"Usa la mía."

_Daría todo, tan sólo para salvarte. Asesinaría a todos los hombres e incluso destruiría el universo si significa salvarte._

Sakura tomo la mano de Naruto con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra la puso sobre el pecho de Sasuke. A la instrucción de Sakura, el rubio canalizo su chakra hacia su mano. La mano derecha de Sakura brillo de un tono verde, mientras comenzaba a cerrarla sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke con el chakra del rubio.

Debido a que tenía tanto chakra, Naruto había aprendido a calcular cuánto necesitaba para el día, restringiendo el resto. Pero cuando su rasión de chakra comenzó a perderse casi por completo, él comenzó a liberar las restricciones, asegurándose de que no se hubiese chakra del Kyuubi en ellas, ya que sabía que Sakura no podía controlar ese chakra.

Sakura, conociendo cuán grande era la reserva de chakra del rubio, aprovecho esa ventaja para engrosar el chakra que rodeaba al capitán ANBU. No sólo cubriría sus heridas sino que también ayudaría a estabilizarlo.

Habían sido los cinco minutos más largos de su vida, así que cuando acabo, dejaron escapar un suspiro antes de volverse a mover.

"Ya eh enviado al resto delante de nosotros," le informo Sakura mientras lo ayudaba a estabilizar a Sasuke sobre la espalda de Naruto. El rubio sintió una agradable calidez cuando su piel hizo contacto con su chakra. Le asintió a la kunoichi y juntos avanzaron a toda prisa, para alcanzar el resto del grupo.

_Aguanta, Sasuke._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El sonido de apresurados pasos sobre el piso de linóleo, su dificultoso respirar y sus fuertes latidos se mezclaban, creando una extraña música mientras Miki corría por el pasillo. Giro en el segundo pasillo a la derecha, luego en el tercero a la izquierda antes de detenerse.

"¿Chichiue?" llamó a su padre de pelo rubio, quien se encontraba tristemente sentado sobre un banco ubicado frente el cuarto número cinco de operaciones. Su cuerpo inclinado y sus manos caían libremente junto a sus piernas.

Dos pares idénticos de ojos se encontraron. Uno lo buscaba y los otros estaban desesperados.

"Miki," Naruto susurró roncamente. Como si eso fuese una señal, su hija voló hacia su padre.

"¿Cómo esta otousan?" le pregunto de forma destruida. Ella acababa de terminar una operación simple cuando uno de sus superiores le dijo lo de su padre.

"Sakura todavía no ha hablado conmigo, pero estoy seguro de que estará bien."

La falta de convicción en la voz de su padre, la hizo llorar aún más. Enterró su rostro contra su duro pecho, sin importarle que su camisa oliese a sangre y a sudor.

La única luz en la sala de operaciones número cinco, era la leve luz verde que alumbraba los círculos dobles que estaban llenos de escritura. Fuera del círculo se encontraban cuatro ninjas médicos, quienes se encontraban sentados en el suelo, formando un cuadrado. En la esquina del cuarto había otros dos ninjas médicos, quienes observaban la operación.

"La presión y temperatura dentro del circulo se encuentran estabilizados," dijo uno de los cuidadores.

"Energía estabilizada," agrego otro. "Esperando su señal, líder."

Sakura, quien tan sólo podía guiarlos ya que su bajo nivel de chakra no le permitía participar, asintió. "¡Escuchen!" les dijo a los practicantes con su voz de mando. "Los turno de servicio cambian cuando el cuarenta y cinco de su chakra este consumido. Por favor, informen a los cuidadores unos minutos antes de que eso suceda. Comienza la operación."

Permaneció unos cuantos segundos para observar el procedimiento. Habían cortado las uñas de Sasuke para reemplazar las tres que había perdido, al igual que su pelo para reemplazar su piel quemada. Su cabello y uñas deberían ser mezcladas a un nivel celular antes de ser capaces de usarlo. El intervalo de tiempo entre mezclar e implantar no debía ser superiores a cinco segundos, para no asesinar las células. El pelo mezclado sería distribuido a diferentes áreas de su pecho y espalda y los médicos ninjas utilizarían la regeneración celular para permitir que la piel rellenara todos los espacios vacios. A pesar de que toda la operación parecía simple, requería gran concentración y un control preciso de chakra. Satisfecha por cómo había comenzado la operación, Sakura salió al pasillo.

"La condición de Sasuke es estable y está siendo operado," le informo a Naruto y Miki. "¿Por qué no van a casa y descansan un poco, eh? Por lo menos la operación durará siete horas." Y tan sólo para prevenir que protestaran e insistieran en quedarse, les prometió, "les enviaré a alguien el momento en que despierte."

Naruto asintió de forma cansada, y tomando la mano de su hija, los dos se marcharon a casa.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Akemi llegó a casa, encontró a Miki observando los portarretratos familiares, con el miedo escrito en su cara.

"¡Hey!" la llamo silenciosamente. Había algo en las vibras que emitía que lo instaron a decir aquello. Se alarmo cuando Miki lo miró como una niña asustada y desamparada en vez de su normal yo. "¿Q-qué pasa?"

"Otousan fue dañado de forma crítica. Probablemente él no-" se acallo Miki con un sollozo.

"¿Q-qué?" le pregunto, tan sólo para asegurarse de que había oído mal. Tomo el silencio de su hermana como una afirmación. Sintió frío y escucho mosquitos y el sonido de olas. "P-pero ¿Cómo? No puede ser." Como si fuese un rayo recordó algo-un distante y particular recuerdo-que su otousan y el compartían.

_Akemi, ¿amas a chichiue?_

_Sí, al igual que amo a otousan._

_Entonces, ¿lo protegerás de cualquier cosa, incluso de si mismo?_

_Por supuesto._

"¿Chichiue?"

"Está tomando un baño."

Eso no era bueno. "¿Desde hace cuanto?"

La pregunta hecha con voz ronca, detuvo a la chica de su sollozo. "Ahora que lo mencionas, han pasado más de cuarenta y cinco-"

Akemi voló hacia la pieza de sus padres y simplemente entro en ella, al mismo tiempo que un Naruto envuelto en toallas salía del baño. Akemi se detuvo de sopetón y Miki hizo lo mismo, quien casi choca contra él.

El chico se sonrojo, sintiéndose culpable, por pensar que su rubio padre había cometido suicidio, al mismo tiempo que se sentía aliviado.

"Bienvenido, Akemi."

"E-estoy en casa, chichiue." Y ambos se lanzaron tensas sonrisas.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"No olvides traer el pergamino mañana," grito shigure a todo lo que daban sus pulmones desde la esquina de la calle.

Kisho simplemente movió su mano en comprensión antes de empujar las puertas de madera. Toda su felicidad fue destrozada el momento que puso un pie adentro y noto la pesada y tensa atmosfera que flotaba en el lugar. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a un dormido Naruto sobre el sillón, con su rostro hacia él. Para él, su padre se veía treinta años más viejo de lo que era. Camino hacia la cocina, donde encontró a sus dos hermanos mayores, comiendo un ligero aperitivo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

Mientras Miki le decía al más joven Uchiha, Akemi se levanto a prepararle su leche de chocolate, la preferida de su hermano.

Miki lloró cuando vio a su hermano rubio llorar. El ultimo lloro más fuerte cuando vio a la primera llorando. Akemi los miro. Como quería sentarse y llorar con ellos, pero sabía que no podía. La ausencia de Yuuzuki significaba que él debía jugar ese rol. Debía confórtalos. Además, era una regla general que no debían caer juntos. Alguien debía ser fuerte mientras el resto permanecía débil.

"Va a estar bien," dijo, mientras esperaba que su voz fuese tan convincente y confiada como esperaba que fuese. "Regresará, porque es _él._"

_¿Pero siempre estarás con chichiue, ne, otousan?_

_Por supuesto._

_Entonces, no hay necesidad de que yo lo cuide._

_Pero el futuro siempre está lleno de inciertos y sorpresas._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Quiere decir que probablemente estamos atrasados y chichiue probablemente nos retará._

Esa noche Kisho durmió con Naruto, mientras que los otros dos niños prefirieron sus cuartos.

Luego de golpear suavemente la puerta de Akemi, Miki entro. Encontró a su oniisan sentado sobre la cornisa de la ventana. Tanto como pergaminos enrollados y desenrollados, estaban descuidadamente sobre el suelo. Papeles que, probablemente, deberían estar llenos de notas, se encontraban vacios.

"Hey," dijo.

El chico giro su mirada para ver el reflejo de su hermana sobre la ventana. Se congelo cuando ella lo abrazo por la espalda.

"Me haré cargo desde ahora," dijo suavemente.

"Está bien Yo-"

Miki apretó su abrazo. Su hermano había realizado también su rol esta tarde que se merecía ser confortado. Era su turno de llorar y ser débil.

Los hombros de Akemi comenzaron a temblar con sus sollozos. Al siguiente segundo, se giro y apretó a su hermana mientras lloraba.

Miki sonrió cariñosamente. "Buen chico," le murmuro mientras sobaba su espalda, confortándolo.

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… jijiji, me demore…u.u lo sé, pero es que… está más largo y hasta llore un poco mientras traducía… y es complicado...Pero bueno-…. TT-TT que triste no…¿Qué será de Sasuke?, que pasará con Naruto sin su acompañante eterno….¿sus hijos podrán ayudarlo a continuar avanzando O.O? u.u a esperar…. _

_O.o…._

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	58. Chapter 58

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE SPOILER DEL FIC XD: **_**Mientras escribía esta historia en mi celular, camino a mi trabajo, me percate de algo: **_**AkeMiKisho. **_**Sip. La última silaba de sus nombres es la primera del otro. Eso me recuerda la familia de Killua. LOL. Esto es sólo coincidencia. Qué pena que Yuuzuki no esté incluido. Si hubiese planeado eso, lo hubiese llamado con un nombre que terminase con a. ¿y porque estoy tan feliz cuando todos ustedes están asustados por lo que pasa con Sasuke? Lo siento. Háblenme de ser insensible.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 58: El Amor Color Esperanza**

Justo como había prometido Sakura, un ninja médico había sido enviado a la mansión Uchiha para informar a la familia sobre el éxito de la operación de Sasuke. Y al escuchar aquello, la familia Uchiha abandono su desayuno y salió disparada hacia el hospital.

El resultado de la operación era impresionante. No sólo reemplazaron la piel quemada y aquella maltratada por el látigo, también cerraron las heridas y cortes del cuerpo de Sasuke. La textura de su piel era tan suave como antes. No había rastro de cicatrices o de operación alguna. Si no fuese por el hecho de que se encontraba sobre una cama del hospital, con una dextrosa puesta, se vería como alguien que flojeaba sobre la cama.

Sakura aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de todos. "Sanamos todo. Todo menos las heridas no físicas."

"Trauma," balbuceo Miki.

La kunoichi mayor, asintió. "En estos momentos, el que Sasuke se despierte, es casi imposible."

"¿Qué quieres decir con imposible?" un Kisho de ceño fruncido pregunto.

"No es imposible. Sólo que la posibilidad de que despierte es casi cero. En este instante, su cuerpo es una cascara vacía. Sí despierta, es porque lo desea."

"El despertará," dijo Naruto, con la misma esperanza que había utilizado cuando prometió a Sakura traer de regreso a Sasuke. Y su tono alivio el humor de todos.

"Por supuesto que lo hará," Sakura concordó con una sonrisa. Si Naruto decía eso, entonces Sasuke lo haría, porque Naruto era la mitad de Sasuke y el rubio conocía mejor que nadie a su esposo, mejor que su esposo.

_Permite que nuestros deseos te alcancen._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Las noticias de Sasuke se esparcieron como fuego por Konoha. Sus amigos le daban seguridad y confort, algo que los hacía actuar como ellos mismos. Pero lo que a ellos, especialmente Naruto, no le agradaban era los rumores del hokage volviéndose viudo en poco tiempo. Esos rumores por si solos, habían provocado que la villa, de derecha a izquierda, le dieran miradas empáticas y de lastima, y odiaba aquello con todo su corazón. Prefería aquellas de odio antes que estas.

Al menos, con el antiguo encontraba la fuerza para hacer su camino a través de la desesperación y oscuridad, peor con el último, se encontraba asimismo queriendo sucumbir.

_Para caer en los abismos de la oscuridad._

Dos días más tarde, Naruto encontró la forma perfecta para mantener todo a raya-el rol de hokage. Con ese rol, Sasuke era simplemente otro subordinado herido, quien necesitaba ser removido de la lista de personas activas por un largo periodo. Cierto, estaba preocupado, pero no la misma preocupación y miedo que sentía cada vez que pensaba sobre la condición de su esposo y sus pequeñas posibilidades. En esa posición, se sentía ligero… libre. Queriendo permanecer de esa forma, ataco sus tareas de forma vigorosa y trabajaba noche y día.

Naruto alzo la vista desde su escritorio cuando alguien apareció frente a él. Una rubia ceja se arqueo, un poco divertido, cuando vio a Shikamaru en sus ropas de civil. Era de conocimiento común que durante los días de descanso, el genio holgazán y táctico, permanecía alejado de cualquier establecimiento que le recordara el trabajo y evitaba cualquier camarada. Era su forma de relajarse. Encontrarlo en la torre hokage con su floja mirada, le daba al Rokudaime la impresión de que el primero se había equivocado de destino.

"Te apareciste en el lugar equivocado, Shika."

El capitán hizo un sonido ronco antes de tildar su cabeza hacía la izquierda, pero sus ojos continuaron puesto en su rubio amigo. "Busquemos algo de comido." Entonces se acerco a él y sostuvo una muñeca morena, de forma que su invitación no fuera rehusada.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Ramen.

Shikamaru nunca tuvo entre sus comidas favoritas aquel plato. Pero cuando uno era amigo de Naruto, debía apreciar sus gustos o al menos tolerar lo suficiente para agradar al rubio, como era el caso del genio o el caso de la mayoría de los amigos de Naruto. Lo observo mientras su amigo consumía su comida más lento de lo normal. Pero bajo la actual situación, era normal aunque un poco perturbarte. Frunció el ceño cuando noto algo.

Notando finalmente la luz en los ojos del otro hombre, Naruto lo miro con una silenciosa e inquisitiva mirada.

"¿Shikamaru?" preguntó, cuando el castaño continuo mirándolo sin apartar su mirada. Abrió su boca dejando escapar un poco de aire, cuando tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

"Naruto…" escucho decir a su amigo, con un tono muy serio y tranquilo, poniéndolo nervioso.

"¿Q-qué?" so voz sonó como un graznido. Si Shikamaru hacía algo extraño, el definitivamente haría algo.

Shikamaru, repentinamente, comenzó a jalar su cara, obteniendo un doloroso sonido de el.

"¿Qué diablos?" hizo una mueca mientras masajeaba su piel rojiza.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que descansaste?" dijo el moreno con un tono preocupado y molesto.

"Me acuesto todas las noches," respondió el rubio con tono defensivo.

Shikamaru suspiro, antes de picotear su ramen ya apelmazado. "Acostarse y dormir son cosas diferente."

Naruto aparto la vista. ¿Por qué no podían comprender que el trabajo lo mantenía libre de pensar demasiado y de las pesadillas? Así que, ¿Qué si ya no dormía porque continuaba trabajando? Al menos, eso lo mantenía sano.

"Tengo una reunión con el concejo en cinco minutos," le informo Naruto con una falsa sonrisa. "Nos vemos, y gracias por el ramen." Con eso, rápidamente abandono el Ichiraku.

Shikamaru suspiro y entonces rasco su cabeza. "Es tan problemático como siempre."

_Naruto, tu…_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Naruto abrió las cortinas para permitir que la luz del sol ingrese en el cuarto de Sasuke. "Con este clima, ¿no deberías estar afuera?" pregunto con voz irritada. Tomo asiento junto a la cama y miró a su inmóvil esposo.

"Estúpido," susurró luego de unos minutos de silencio. Dentro de estos cuatro muros, dejaba de ser hokage y derramaba lágrimas de desesperación. Lloraba solo, de la misma forma que lo hacía en su niñez.

Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke, para escuchar sus latidos, mientras sus dedos curtidos viajaban a través de su pálida piel. El cuerpo de Sasuke no era ni cálido ni frío y Naruto no encontraba alegría en aquello.

"Sasuke-bastardo, ya estoy cansado de llorar. ¿Quieres que llore hasta la muerte?"

Silencio.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" le demando. Le sonrió cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza. "Eres tan romántico," lo molesto, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Sasuke. Su lengua se escapo de su boca para humedecer los toscos y secos labios. Inconscientemente, sostuvo su aliento, esperando que la boca bajo el se abriese. Un minuto más tarde, se hizo hacia tras, desilusionado. "¡Bastardo!" dijo con rasposa voz. "Sí quieres besos infinitos, te los daré."

Frustrándose, dijo de forma impulsiva, "te pateare el trasero." Frunció el ceño cuando su amenaza fue registrada en su cabeza. Sonrió tímidamente. "Estaba bromeando," pensado que Sasuke no se despertaría si lo amenazaba, así que comenzó a sobornarlo con cosas que harían sonrojar y acalorarse a Sasuke. Cuando ya no pudo pensar en nada más para ofrecer, se dejo caer sobre su silla, derrotado temporalmente. Suspirando, se levanto para marcharse. "Continuaremos esta sesión mañana, bella durmiente." Dándole un suave beso en ambas mejillas.

Hiko, Yanagi y Ken, quienes habían sido internados en el hospital y todavía continuaban utilizando vendajes, se encontraron con Naruto en el pasillo. Esta era la primera vez que enfrentaban al hokage desde el accidente. Se miraron entre ellos, mientras se preguntaban que decir; a la vez que se preguntaban qué diría el otro.

Naruto nunca había sido de los que permanecían callados, así que sonrió y dijo, "Se ven bastante bien ahora. Eso es bueno."

"Lamentamos el ser inútiles," dijo Yanagi. Sus otros dos compañeros la siguieron. Era razonable si Naruto los culpaba.

El rubio miro hacia fuera, a través de la ventana. "Una vez, Sasuke me dijo que habían cosas que no estaban bajo nuestro control." Cambios su mirada hacia los subordinados de su esposo, sus azules ojos pintados con una triste sonrisa. "Y esta es una de esas."

"¿El capitán continua…? ¿Está bien si los visitamos, cierto?" dijo Hiko.

"Sí. El despertará. Lo sé." _El perder la esperanza es perderte. Es por eso…_

"Sí, lo hará," agregó Ken.

Naruto golpeo suavemente sus hombros antes de decir, "mejórense rápido, muchachos."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

"Bienvenido a casa," los niños Uchiha saludaron a su chichiue, uno tras otro.

Su padre asintió mientras se sentaba en la mesa, donde había comida lista para ser preparada.

"¿Cómo estuvo su comida, chicos?"

Kisho, quien siempre estaba con ganas de hablar sobre su última semana en la academia, comenzó a narrar los eventos del día, mientras Miki se levantó para prepararle un té a su padre rubio.

Naruto susurró un 'gracias', cuando Miki puso frente a él su taza de té. Nunca noto la mirada que intercambiaron Miki y Akemi, o cuando Kisho pareció hablar con más emoción. Simplemente asintió y rió ante los errores de Kisho, antes de beber su té. Al siguiente segundo, todo se volvió agradablemente negro.

_¿Así se siente caer?_

Kisho rápidamente quito el plato frente a Naruto, cuando su cabeza cayó.

"Está dormido ahora," el chico, mirando los cerrados ojos del rubio mayor.

Miki sonrió, pareciendo aliviada. No había nada de qué preocuparse. La poción para dormir que había deslizado en su té actuaba de forma rápida y era inodora.

Akemi se aproximo al Uchiha mayor y se agacho para susurrar, "Kyuubi, queremos que chichiue duerma, así que no le quites la poción más rápido de lo normal." No estaba seguro de si el demonio zorro lo oiría, pero simplemente quería decirlo. Y aunque nunca tuvo una respuesta, no le importo.

Kisho trajo la improvisada camilla que habían hecho, mientras Akemi hacía los clones suficientes para transportar a su chichiue hasta su cuarto y acostarlo en su cama.

"Chichiue probablemente se enojará cuando descubra que le metimos algo en su bebida," dijo Miki.

"Tomaré la responsabilidad," les aseguro Akemi, entonces les sonrió suavemente. "Ahora que chichiue está durmiendo, ¿Quién quiere torta de helado?" preguntó, sólo para hacerlos olvidarse de su problema.

Dos brazos se lanzaron al aire.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Había estado caminando en la oscuridad hasta donde podía recordar, y extrañamente, no se sentía cansado. Por alguna razón, no podía sentirse cansado. Continúo caminando por el largo túnel. Algo en su interior le decía que era un túnel y nunca se tomo el tiempo de discutir con su voz interior. Estaba cansado de argumentar… cansado de todo, excepto caminar, siguiendo la fuerza que lo empujaba hacia adelante.

Su corazón pareció volar, cuando vio luz que provenía, de lo que parecía, el final del túnel. Ignoro los colores brillantes, bailando en su mirada y apresurándose hacia la luz.

El momento en que salió del túnel, lo primero que noto fue lo verde que era el pasto; cuan claro era el lago y cuan azul era el lago. Algo apretó su corazón cuando miro el cielo, pero lo ignoro, mientras sonidos y voces llegaban a sus oídos. Miro su alrededor, y oscuros ojos se enancharon cuando vio su clan reunido, en lo que parecía ser una fiesta. Todos se veían de la misma edad en que la llama de su vida se había apagado. Sonrió cuando su mirada aterrizó sobre un árbol yanagi cerca del lago. Sus padres estaban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol, junto con Itachi, quien tenía la edad de cuando había muerto. Obviamente, todo estaba bien en su clan, especialmente en su familia. Su madre colocaba sake en la copas de porcelana de Fugaku e Itachi, quien dijo algo que hizo reír a su madre y sonreír a su padre. Su risa era muy nostálgica, tanto que hizo que su corazón doliese. Queriendo unírseles, se movió hacia delante y cuando estaba a unos cuantos de la manta sobre la que estaban sentados, su madre alzo la vista y lo vio. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

"Sasuke," susurró Mikoto de forma dolorosa, los dos hombres alzaron la vista y reaccionaron de forma diferente. Itachi frunció el ceño mientras Fugaku lo observo detenidamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" su padre demando de forma tersa.

¿Siempre sería un extranjero? ¿Un renegado? ¿No podía su padre tratarlo como su hijo? El dolor de su pecho aminoro un poco cuando su madre le sonrió.

"Pequeño hermano estúpido," balbuceo Itachi y llego hacia él para golpearlo en la frente con su dedo, como siempre hacía cuando eran pequeños. "No perteneces a este lugar."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Pero acaso no soy un Uchiha también? ¿No soy acaso parte de esta familia?" argumento con una voz casi llorosa.

Mikoto se acuclillo y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. "Sasuke," comenzó mientras veía sus ojos, "siempre serás parte de esta familia."

"Entonces por qué-" fue interrumpido por como su madre sacudía la cabeza.

"Pero ahora tienes a tu propia familia… más importante que nosotros. ¿No fue esa la razón por la que estás aquí, en primer lugar?"

"¿Mi propia familia?"

Se veía tan confundido, que su madre elaboro, "tu cariñoso esposa, Naruto y tus hijos: el amistoso y responsable Yuuzuki, el genio y talentoso Akemi, la hermosa y confiada Miki y el travieso y atrevido Kisho."

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza. No podía recordarlos, aunque esos nombres les eran familiares, como si fuera una vieja y nostálgica canción que sonaba en el fondo de su cabeza.

"Escucha cuidadosamente," ordeno su madre mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

Sasuke podía sentir el clamor de su corazón y esta vez, no era porque quería unirse a la fiesta y reunirse con su clan. Su corazón le ordenaba regresar… ¿Regresar a donde? Y entonces, sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían. Miro el claro cielo y toco sus ojos. No era lluvia y tampoco eran sus lágrimas.

"¿Sasuke-bastardo, cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en ese estado? Estas desperdiciando _nuestro_ tiempo en conjunto. Te estás perdiendo un montón de cosas. La graduación de Kisho es en tres meses," escucho que una voz dijo eso. Era una voz empapada de tristeza y miserable esperanza. Era una voz… una voz que deseaba. Una voz que llevaba consigo enigmáticos ojos azules y rubios cabello.

_Naruto…_

Y entonces Sasuke finalmente recordó el porqué estaba allí; porque había aceptado la muerte. Sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo estar aquí. Soy necesitado en otro lugar."

Mikoto sonrió e Itachi asintió.

"Entonces, lárgate, antes de que tú rubio haga algo drástico y no quiero que mis sobrinos se lamenten," dijo su hermano con voz altiva. Sasuke asintió.

Miró a su padre, entonces recordó que no debía esperar nada del antiguo líder del clan Uchiha. Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando la dudosa voz de su padre lo detuvo.

Lo miro y encontró a su padre luchando con palabras, antes de decir, casi de forma robótica, "eres un gran padre. Los estas criando a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Estoy orgulloso de ti." Y Fugaku tenía una sonrisa que era diferente a la que le había dado cuando Sasuke había aprendido cierto jutsu de fuego. Era una sonrisa sincera de un padre realmente orgulloso.

Sasuke le devolvió su sonrisa y entonces todo se disipo en una niebla oscura. Se sentía como si cayera y se elevara al mismo tiempo. Diferentes fuerzas arrastrándolo hacia diferentes direcciones, se sentía como si estuviera flotando en la superficie del mar. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio un blanco cielo en vez de azules ojos.

"Uwa otousan se despertó," chilló Miki de alegría, cuando notó sus ojos abiertos, a pesar de que se veía desorientado. Sus dos hermanos se apresuraron a los costados de su cama.

"¡Otousan! Estas de vuelta," dijo Kisho. Akemi ayudo a su padre a acomodarse entre las almohadas, mientras Miki le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

Oscuros ojos los observaron.

"¿Dónde están chichiue y Yuuzuki?" dijo de forma ronca, cuando encontró que faltaban dos de sus personas importantes.

"Niisan está en una misión de dos años, ¿te acuerdas?" dijo Kisho. "Y SOP dicto que ninguna carta, a parte de los reportes, sería enviada. Pero él está bien, al menos eso es lo que dice chichiue cada vez que recibe un reporte."

Sasuke asintió. "¿Y chichiue?"

"Bueno, eso…" una tímida Miki miró a su hermano mayor.

"Chichiue no había dormido por nueve días, así que decidimos dormirlo por medio de una poción puesta en el té. Ha estado durmiendo por tres días. Despertará en cualquier momento."

Sasuke dijo 'hn'. Era bueno tener a sus hijos para que cuidaran de su dobe.

"¿Cómo te sientes otousan?" preguntó Miki.

"Adolorido y débil," respondió.

"Eso es porque has dormido por doce días," declaró Kisho.

"Debó informarle a Sakura-senpai que estas despierto." Con eso, Miki se marchó.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Sakura sonrió cuando finalmente vio a un Sasuke consciente. "Estoy feliz que estés de vuelta," dijo, incapaz de mantener su tono profesional.

"Sasuke, se que acabas de despertar, pero es de suma importancia que realicemos una serie de exámenes. Primero realizaremos un completo examen físico." Justo en ese momento una enfermera entro, trayendo consigo una silla de ruedas. "Te explicaré más detalles antes de cada fase."

Sasuke miró a la ninja medico de pelo rosa. "¿Cuánto duraran?"

"Los exámenes físicos durarán por dos días, mientras que los psíquicos y mentales durarán tres. Eso es, si todo sale bien."

El líder Uchiha frunció el ceño. No quería permanecer más tiempo en el hospital.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sus pestañas se abrieron y cerraron para revelar ojos azules. Naruto agito su cabeza hacia el calendario sobre la mesa, entonces se enderezo sobre su cama. ¿Por qué se había dormido? De hecho había dormido por cuatro días.

_Sasuke._

Salto de la cama y fue hacia el pasillo.

Kisho iba camino al genkan cuando vio a su padre. "Estas despierto, chichiue," dijo. Esperaba que su padre no lo regañara por lo que había hecho. Sería injusto, ahora que se encontraba solo y sin sus compañeros de crimen. Entonces recordó algo-su santuario-y sonrió.

"Ayer, otousan recupero la consciencia y-" el chico dejó de hablar cuando descubrió que su padre se había marchado.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke gruño incoherentemente a la vez que se derrumbaba sobre su cama. Estaba cansado de los constantes exámenes. La enfermera principal, había notado su horrible humor, por lo que había pospuesto el resto de los exámenes para mañana. Miró el techo, preguntándose cuando lo visitaría Naruto.

En alguna parte del pasillo, todos se apartaban del camino del rubio, quien se movía como un rayo. Sakura sabía quién era y sonrió. Con la visita de Naruto, el humor de Sasuke, ciertamente, mejoraría. Con ellos reunidos, todo regresaría a como era.

Naruto respiró profundamente y rogo porque no fuese un sueño, antes de entrar al dormitorio.

Sasuke estaba por quedarse dormido, cuando sintió un chakra familiar tras la puerta. Una fantasmal sonrisa apareció en sus labios y enfoco su mirada en la puerta, mientras se abría.

Naruto, primero cerró la puerta, luego se giro para encontrar oscuros ojos observándolo, con tanta intensidad que le dificultaba el respirar. Se inclino sobre la puerta, cerrándola accidentalmente.

"Te eh estado esperando, dobe," escucharon decir a Sasuke, suavemente como si fuera una caricia.

Pudo haber respondido con un 'hiciste que me preocupara, bastardo' o '¿Por qué tienes que ser tan heroico?' o '¿Qué te tomo tanto?' en una voz mezclada de irritación, impaciencia, frustración y un poco de alegría, pero todo lo que pudo decir a través de su contraída garganta fue, "Yo también. Mucho más que tú." Tropezando hacia la epitome de sus sueños y pesadillas; de sus esperanza y desesperanzas; de su existencia y muerte.

Una pálida mano sujeto su torso y lo jalo sobre la cama.

"Te extrañe tanto," escuchaba confesar a su esposa, antes de que Sasuke sellara sus labios.

Dejo que el rubio devorará sus labios mientras sentía la lengua del último, moviéndose posesivamente y saboreándolo. Gimió y se estremeció cuando su lengua era succionada. Quería que esa misma habilidad en el área que más le escocía. Le agradeció a los dioses el hecho de que ambos se encontraran vestidos con aquellas ropas tan convenientes, a medida que sus manos comenzaron a librarse del kimono de Naruto, mientras refregaba su piel. El rubio copio sus acciones a medida que continuaban besándose.

Gimieron cuando sus pechos desnudos hicieron contacto con los del otro, perdidos en el cálido y salvaje beso. Era demasiado pero aún así no suficiente. Más… más de él. Más de los dos.

Cuando se separaron, sin aliento y sonrojados, un hilo de saliva conectaba sus abusados labios. Naruto hundió una vez más su cabeza, pero esta vez para lamer la saliva que escurría de la esquina de la boca de su esposo.

Se miraron entre ellos una vez más, intentando decir lo que las palabras y acciones o podían.

Naruto rompió su silencio. "Sasuke, estoy tan-"

El otro hombre puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla morena. "No nece-"

"Por favor, déjame decirlo," suplico el rubio a la vez que se inclinaba hacia su toque. "Porque sé que lo que sufriste va más allá de palabras. Lamento no haber estado allí; el haber llegado demasiado tarde como para librarte del dolor."

El dedo gordo de Sasuke limpio las lagrimas, que amenazan con caer de azules ojos. "Fue doloroso y peor que las simulaciones que hago de forma anual, pero en un punto, me volví indiferente, el momento en que me volví un mero espectador."

Naruto parecía confuso. ¿Acaso, eso significaba que no había sido el pelinegro quien había asesinado a los bandidos y ninjas renegados? Pero el trabajo gritaba su nombre.

"Pero entonces, amenazaron con vender nuestros hijos como esclavos y aún cuando ellos no son chicos normales, algo en mi se inflamo, especialmente cuando esos bastardos dijeron que te violarían…"

"Sasuke…"

_Más profundo… Más fuete…_

"Y lo siguiente que supe, fue que un diferente chakra inundaba mi cuerpo. Era muy poderoso. Era adictivo y poderoso. Era imparable e invencible."

"Por eso… por protegernos… tú-"

_Me encontré…_

"Nuestros niños son nuestros tesoros y yo existo para morir por ti." Y antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo, lo elevo, de forma que estuviese sobre él. "No digas nada. Sólo quiero sentirte," confesó con voz baja. Naruto era todo lo que necesitaba y estaba junto a él. Con eso bastaba.

Sasuke de forma hambrienta devoro su boca y mordió con sus dientes, de forma descuidada, su moreno cuello y hombros. Dejo marcas de dientes y chupones mientras avanzaba hacia abajo. Su mano izquierda acariciando suavemente el costado de Naruto, mientras su otra mano deambulaba por el bóxer del rubio, sosteniendo su endurecido pene.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro de placer. Sus brazos automáticamente se enrollaron alrededor de los hombros de Sasuke, pero en vez de jalar más cerca al pelinegro, lo empujo para que descansara sobre su espalda.

Sabía que con un Sasuke todavía en recuperación y bajo observación, el último no debía realizar ninguna actividad física. Sabía eso, sin embargo no podía detener el deseo que fluía entre ellos, uniéndolos con una fuerza más poderosa que la existía entre polos diferentes. Quería a Sasuke tanto como el último. Quería que los dos se mezclaran y evaporaran una vez más. Quería que sus deseos por el otro se integraran a una fuerza más poderosa, una que los dejará sin aliento, débiles y anhelantes.

Sasuke movió su cabeza hacia un costado, ofreciendo más de su piel a esa posesiva boca. Sus dedos vagaban alrededor de los rubios mechones mientras Naruto succionaba esa erógena zona de su cuello.

Una lengua rosada se movió a gran velocidad para remontar la clavícula antes de trasladarse a sus pezones, donde los engullo orgullosamente, uno a uno hasta que estuviesen completamente erectos. Entonces el saco de músculos flexibles, se movieron eróticamente hacia abajo, dejando un húmedo y caliente rastro.

Nunca se le ocurrió que el firme agarre que tenía sobre el cabello de Naruto, le estaba jalando unos cuantos mechones. Incluso jalo un poco más, cuando Naruto comenzó a masajear sus bolas y a tocarlo. Cuando su esposa lamio la punta de su pene con la lengua, pensó que era placer hasta que esa maravillosa y caliente musculo se presiono contra su perineo. Lo que le recordó que su capacidad de pensar se esfumo de forma inmediata. Su mente era simplemente un blanco orbe vacía.

Susurro, sin aliento, el nombre de su esposa. Queriendo más de ese placer, presiono su región baja cerca de la mano de Naruto y colgó su pierna derecha sobre un hombro moreno. Sus gemidos eran ahogados por sus suaves jadeos, mientras el rubio le entregaba más, pero no era suficiente. Sasuke quería más de aquella mano que lo continuaba masajeando; más de la lengua que lo volvía loco de placer… más de Naruto. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se sostuvo sobre sus codos. Agarro los hombros de Naruto lo suficiente fuerte como para llamar su atención. Lascivos ojos azules lo observaron, preguntándole de forma silenciosa.

"Te deseo," dijo roncamente. "Date la vuelta."

Y Naruto, quien se encontraba hipnotizado por esos oscuros ojos, obedeció su pedido de forma muda.

"Levanta un poco tus caderas." Sasuke dejo caer un beso en cada cachete, antes de partirlas. Lamio sus labios antes de comenzar a jugar con la apertura del rubio con su lengua.

Naruto pensó que iba a explotar cuando Sasuke comenzó a tocar su perineo. Su esposo lo estaba torturando con el mismo placer que él había usado. ¡Ese bastardo!

Instantáneamente, sus juegos previos se transformaron en breves competencias, de quien podía hacer gemir más y más profundamente al otro. Y Naruto sabía que no era un sueño, porque su esposo estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado participante y necesitado como para que fuese un sueño.

"Dios, Sasuke," respiró Naruto contra la dura erección de su esposo. "No puedo aguantar más. Te necesito… dentro de mí."

El hombre pelinegro le dio una rápida lamida, antes de decir, "estas todo embetunado. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú mismo?"

En respuesta, Naruto se acomodo para montar el cuerpo bajo él.

Sasuke mordió sus labios mientras Naruto lo sostenía, ambos gimieron cuando se volvieron uno. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos para observar al hombre sobre él, quien tenía sus ojos cerrado y su cabeza hacia tras. Que erótico.

Continúo observándolo a medida que Naruto comenzaba a moverse. Envolvió sus manos alrededor del pene del rubio, acariciando su punta. Nunca quito la vista de la morena cara, donde las diferentes facetas del placer y deseo eran mostradas con todo detalle. Quería verlas todas; para recordarlas vívidamente.

Naruto cabalgo a Sasuke con desesperación, como si quisiera alcanzar la cumbre de la gloria. Su ritmo se volvió más errático, reflejando sus sentimientos. Sintió que faltaba algo y le llevo un tiempo percatarse de que Sasuke no se estaba moviendo con él. Miro a su esposo, a través de parpados entre abiertos, y se entristeció al ver una incomprensible expresión en su rostro.

Se inclino contra un pálido pecho. ¿Por qué Sasuke no hacía nada? ¿No lo estaba disfrutando? ¿Podía ser, que no lo quisiera? Pero él había sido quien había comenzado. Su corazón se estremeció un poco cuando pensó que Sasuke lo hizo, porque él-Naruto-lo necesitaba.

"¿Esto ir a acorde a tu ritmo, ahora?" pregunto Sasuke, sus brazos rodeándolo de forma protectora. Sintió que Naruto movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

"Pero más importante," el rubio miró esos oscuros ojos. "¿No estás disfrutando esto?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿No te sientes bien?" hundió sus caderas contra las del pelinegro. "Quiero que Sasuke se sienta tan bien como yo." Inclino su cabeza, chasqueando su lengua contra los labios de Sasuke, molestándolos. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, apretó sus músculos contra el intruso pero bienvenido apéndice, enterrándolo más profundamente en su interior.

"¡Sas-ack!" fue todo lo que el rubio pudo decir, cuando Sasuke lo empujo rudamente contra la cama. Una depredadora mirad en su rostro, mientras observaba a su persona amada.

"No me contendré, dobe." Dijo lascivamente. Además, se había contenido por más tiempo de que habría querido.

"Justo como lo deseo," bromeó el dobe. "Ahora, hazlo."

Sasuke no respondió. Salió del rubio, cambió su ángulo y entonces volvió a hundirse en el rubio, de forma casi brusca, pero al último no le importo. Incluso lo animo con afrodisiacos gemidos. Empujo los muslos de su esposa contra su pecho, morenas piernas sobre pálidos de pechos, mientras se volvía más necesitado y demandante.

"Na… to… estoy feliz de que est estemos… u-unidos d-de nuevo."

"Y-yo también, bas… tardo. Yo-oh…"

Más profundamente, se ahogaron de forma mutua. Más tiempo, estiraron el tiempo que compartían. Más alto, se alzaban hasta perder el aliento, volando hacia su lugar especial… hacia el santuario de su unión.

"Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke," susurro Naruto, antes de que todo estallara en pequeño polvo dorado de luz, antes de que se desvaneciera en el silencio y blanqueza.

Un minuto más tarde, Naruto se movió. Oscuros ojos lo observaron cuando se levanto sobre sus temblorosas piernas, mientras se masajeaba su adolorida espalda.

Negras orbes cambiaron de posición a medida que miraba el pegajoso fluido que se deslizaba por la parte interna de los muslos de su esposa. Lo alcanzo, acariciando y masajeando la piel morena con sus dedos. Esos mismos dedos que se deslizaron hasta la boca de Naruto, la que formo una perfecta o.

Mirando los ojos de su esposo, Naruto sabía que una ronda no era suficiente, pero era momento de prestarle más atención a la condición de Sasuke que a sus deseos. Lamentándolo, aparto la pálida mano de su esposo y sacudió su cabeza.

"Naruto…"

¡Maldición! De nuevo esa sexy voz. Por más que quería consentirlo, permaneció firme. Sacudió su cabeza. Porque Sasuke se veía tan decepcionado, Naruto lamio su mano, limpiándola. Tal acción hizo que el pelinegro tomará y aclamará sus labios.

La mano morena sostuvo de forma inmediata una mano pálida, la que se deslizaba había la parte baja de su espalda.

Naruto guió una cadena de besos sobre la mandíbula de su esposo. Entre suaves mordidas sobre su deliciosa oreja, susurró, "cuando estés completamente sano, lo podemos hacer en cualquier momento y cuantas veces como quieras." Se aparto y le sonrió, "es una promesa." Diciendo eso, se marcho para limpiarse y luego limpiar a Sasuke, quien deseaba tener a Kyuubi para ser sanado de forma inmediata.

Cuando estaban limpios, vestidos y el cuarto no mostraba símbolo alguno de sus actividades resientes, Naruto se recostó junto a Sasuke. Aun cuando la cama del hospital era para una sola persona, los dos pensaron que era demasiado grande para ellos.

Una de las piernas de Sasuke se encontraba entre las de Naruto, su brazo derecho estaba alrededor de la cintura del rubio, mientras su otro brazo era usado como almohada por el rubio. Naruto, por otro lado, tenía una de sus piernas entre las de Sasuke, su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo de forma floja los hombros de du esposo, y su mano derecha descansando sobre el corazón de su amado.

"Estoy feliz de que te encuentres conmigo, en este momento," dijo su esposa con voz baja. "Pensé que realmente ibas a morir, porque intentaste despedirte."

"Realmente pensé que lo haría," respondió Sasuke, en el mismo tono. "Porque todo era borroso. Mi cuerpo dolía y comencé asentir frío. Y cuando me dijiste que me amabas… fue una linda despedida."

El rubio no muy cuidadosamente golpeo su pecho. "No era una despedida, bastardo. Era para que te quedaras. ¿Por qué te diría adiós si te tendría que seguir?"

_**Cuando mueras, Sasuke, estaré allí para morir contigo.**_

Sasuke imito la suave sonrisa de su esposa. Entonces le dijo al rubio sobre su encuentro con su clan y la conversación que tuvo con su familia, aún cuando no sabía si era un sueño o no.

Naruto tomo nota mentalmente, de poner comidas y bebidas especiales en la capilla familiar, cuando regresará a casa. "Gracias por volver a casa."

El líder Uchiha junto sus frentes. "Sé lo que significa quedar atrás, así que mientras pueda, no te dejaré ni a ti ni a los niños."

Un tiempo después, Naruto rió. Cuando Sasuke lo miro curiosamente, explicándole. "No creía que pudiese ser posible, pero me eh enamorado aún más de ti."

"Dobe," balbuceo, haciendo rodar sus ojos a la vez que tenía un ligero sonrojo.

Sin que ellos supiesen, Akemi se encontraba afuera, su mano sobre la perilla. El muchacho no estaba escuchando, había planeado visitar a su otousan, cuando noto que la puerta estaba cerrada. Había sido perturbado y preocupado, hasta que escucho a sus padres conversando en susurros, llenos de amor. Quito su mano y retrocedió sus pasos. En su camino hacia las escaleras se encontró con el equipo de su otousan, quienes habían sido dados de alta hace cuatro días, y ahora estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

"Chicos," los llamo.

"Akemi-kun," dijo Hiko, mientras que los otros dos asentían sus cabezas en reconocimiento.

"¿Pueden visitar a otousan más tarde? Esta bastante ocupado en estos momentos."

"Es una lástima, pero muy bien," concedió Yanagi.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Colores pasteles de purpura, rosado y naranja pintaban el cielo azul, mientras el sol dejaba salir sus últimos rayos del día, y el normal silencio del hospital fue roto por un perforador grito, proveniente del cuarto de Sasuke. Los dos guardias ANBU del hokage, quienes se encontraban estacionados en el pasillo ingresaron rápidamente al cuarto. Se veían un poco perdidos, cuando encontraron a su hokage, arrodillado en la cama, acunando a un casi morado Sasuke, quien convulsionaba, sangraba por el extremo de su boca y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, vacios y rojos.

_¿Por qué la muerte no nos dejara tranquilos, especialmente a ti? ¿Por qué debo ser yo, siempre quien está en la situación de perder a alguien?_

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… mm, que deparara el futuro para Naruto, tal parece que la muerte aún ronda fuertemente a su amado… ojala logre encontrar alegría en lo que le depara el futuro… =)_

_Disculpen no haber actualizado, pero estuve celebrando mi cumpleaños, ehmmm desde hace arto tiempo XD… y ahora que ya volví al ritmo normal tradusco un poquito =)…. Perdón por la demora y aquí les va… _

_PD: nuevamente el capitulo termina con intriga…_

**:** mm, si la intriga continua… nada más que decir, te darás cuenta que su vida continua pendiendo de un hilo, tal parece que la muerte no lo dejara respirar (literalmente)… mm.. =) muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, y besos para ti =) nos leemos… xau

**ani-chan**: jajajajajaj, de veras quieres ir con Sasuke?, porque su clan lo espera, quizá sean buenos con el … pero… nosotros meros mortales, nos sacan a patadas…TT-TT… así me gusta la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…¿no?... peor… cuando pasan cosas como estas… se puede continuar manteniendo esperanza?... muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos.

**sonadow-loves**: Si puro drama!, mmm, ya ves, por algo Sasuke reacciono de esa forma, completamente de acuerdo contigo!...esos tipos eran de los peor! Se merecían lo que les paso!, gracia a ti por continuar leyendo el fic, espero que este capítulo también se te haga interesante…XD…

**Nekomata Uchiha**: TT-TT siii, estamos frente a uno de los capítulos mas dramáticos, si, es verdad siempre están los capítulos favoritos, y reconozco que sip, estos están entre mis favoritos… es que son tan emocionantes …muchas gracias por lo último que dijiste… aunque me siento apenada, porque me dedique a pasarlo bien y había dejado un poco de lado este fic XD… peor gracias…

**hana no tenkai**: si, estuvo triste… pero eso nos ayuda ver desde otro punto a nuestra querida pareja, que pasa si Sasuke no está… si estuvo cruel TT-TT la vida es tan cruel … ejemm, con respecto a lo de si Sasuke resiste sólo puedo decir que por lo menos hizo feliz y mantuvo su promesa hasta el final.

**isis chan**: gracias por comentar el fic, y no llores más..Que si no, te recomiendo desde ya comprarte una caja de pañuelos desechables… TT-TT porque lo que se viene se viene lacrimógeno.

**Ale-are**: shii, a todos nos dio penita este capítulo, no sé si la autora es mala o buena, pero de que es buena escritora es wena! … gracias a ti por leer la traducción…espero que te guste este capítulo también…nus leemos, xausss

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	59. Chapter 59

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD: **_Supuestamente debía continuar con esta escena de lemon, pero me gusto más este final. Y con Naruto manteniendo la promesa que le hizo a Sasuke, lo harían una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sus libidos se saciaran, lo cual es imposible, así que… se detendrán tan pronto como estén tan cansados que no puedan mover ni siquiera sus dedos meñiques._

_Sip, todo está bien entre nuestra amada pareja… por ahora. Kukukuku._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Colores pasteles de purpura, rosado y naranja pintaban el cielo azul, mientras el sol dejaba salir sus últimos rayos del día, y el normal silencio del hospital fue roto por un perforador grito, proveniente del cuarto de Sasuke. Los dos guardias ANBU del hokage, quienes se encontraban estacionados en el pasillo ingresaron rápidamente al cuarto. Se veían un poco perdidos, cuando encontraron a su hokage, arrodillado en la cama, acunando a un casi morado Sasuke, quien convulsionaba, sangraba por el extremo de su boca y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, vacios y rojos.

_¿Por qué la muerte no nos dejara tranquilos, especialmente a ti? ¿Por qué debo ser yo, siempre quien está en la situación de perder a alguien?_

**Capitulo 59: Cuando regreso**

Un guardia logro despabilarse y corrió en busca de una enfermera. Por suerte, Hinata y Sakura, ya se encontraban caminando hacia el cuarto de Sasuke cuando escucharon el desgarrador grito.

Sin advertencia alguna, Sakura tiro de Naruto, sacándolo de la cama mientras que Hinata revisaba a Sasuke con su byakugan, cerrando rápidamente varios de sus puntos de chakra.

Con pena, Sakura sostuvo fuertemente los hombros de su amigo para llamar su atención. "Tranquilízate, Naruto." Dijo.

"Lo estoy," respondió. Pero su tembloroso cuerpo y penetrantes ojos decían otra cosa. Estaba histórico, pero eso era razonable, ya que acababa de levantarse de la cama para ir al baño y cuando regreso Sasuke se encontraba así.

La ninja pelirosa le abofeteo ambas mejillas. "Naruto, mírame," le ordeno.

El rubio lo hizo.

"Lo llevaremos a la sala de observación y veremos qué le pasa," le dijo al mismo tiempo que tres ninjas médicos transferían a su esposo en una camilla con ruedas. Sakura quería asegurar a Naruto de que no perdería a su esposo, pero se contuvo. Como amiga y doctora de Sasuke, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo rubio. Pero se juro asimismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograr que sus dos amigos se mantuvieran felices. Apretó sus hombros, le asintió a los guardias y siguió a sus colegas.

"¿Naruto-sama?"

El rubio respiro profundamente antes de decir, "por favor, traigan a mis hijos."

Un guardia ANBU asintió y se marcho. El otro se quedo para observar al rokudaime, sólo por si acaso, mientras que el tercero se marcho para traerle un café o algo que calmase al rubio.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

"Díganle a Akemi y al resto que me esperen en el lobby. Les diré lo que ha pasado luego de que hable con Sakura," Naruto le dijo a los dos guardias que continuaban acompañándolo, el momento que recobro su compostura. Para su suerte, el rubio vio a Sakura en el pasillo, justo fuera de la sala de observación 3.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Hinata y su equipo lo están examinando en este momento. Su condición es estable."

Con esto, Naruto se sintió ligeramente aliviado. Bajando su voz hasta convertirla tan solo en un susurro, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca del pasillo a excepción de ellos, le confesó un poco sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha. "Hace unas pocas horas… yo… Sasuke y yo lo hicimos bastante fuerte…"

Un sonrojo pinto las mejillas de Sakura, pero ella ya sabía aquello, lo supo el momento en que sujeto a Naruto y vio las marcas que se mostraban en su cuello. Y para este entonces, el equipo de Hinata ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

"Sabía que no podíamos, pero se nos hizo imposible detenernos. E-estaba pensando que quizá por eso le paso eso a Sasuke."

"A pesar…"su sonrojo se intensifico. Eran como adolecentes que no sabían nada de sexo y pensaban en él y cualquier cosa que se relacionara a él como algo escandaloso. "A pesar de que eso es estresante, te aseguro que no es la causa."

"¿En serio?"

Sakura asintió de forma positiva. "Vamos, esperemos a Hinata en el cuarto de reuniones.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Hinata sonrió un poco cuando entro al cuarto donde esperaban Sakura y la familia de Sasuke.

"En estos momentos Sasuke está siendo trasladado a la UCI, se encuentra estable," les informo a la vez que tomaba asiento.

"¿Entonces, porque a la UCI?" pregunto inmediatamente Miki.

"Pregunta después, Miki," le dijo suavemente Akemi, de forma que la dama Hyuuga pudiese explicar la condición de su padre.

"El chakra de Sasuke estaba saliendo fuera de su control, provocando disturbios en él," comenzó a hablar. "Sus resultados tentativos del examen deberían entregarnos unas pista sobre el daño es sus caminos de chakra, pero no lo hicieron. Mi explicación a esto, es que su chakra no había alcanzado la capacidad para hacer aquello, hasta hace un rato."

No era anormal que algunos ninjas en desesperación usaran sus últimas reservas de chakra, provocando daños internos y externos. Sakuro sabía muy bien aquello así que pregunto, "Entonces, ¿El daño se debe a que utilizo el chakra para realizar jutsu mientras este se encontraba en un estado crítico?" ella había sido testigo de la grotesca escena que había provocado Sasuke, al igual que del daño, y podía decir que todo eso necesitaba una gran cantidad de chakra.

Hinata sacudió suavemente su cabeza. "Eso era lo que creía mi equipo, pero taje esa alternativa luego de comparar sus caminos de chakra con aquellos que se obtenían de producciones forzada y extracción de chakra." Entonces respiro profundamente antes de continuar, "Los caminos de Sasuke son peores que ellos. El sesenta y cuatro por ciento de su sistema está roto."

A pesar de que Miki era la única entre los Uchihas que comprendía por completo las implicaciones de lo dicho, todos palidecieron. Los tres Uchihas hombres podían decir que el estado de Sasuke era mucho más que serio.

"Esa es la razón del porque tuve que cerrar el noventa y dos por ciento de sus puntos chakras. En estos momentos se mantiene por las maquinas." El chakra que corría por Sasuke era sólo una muestra para dejar que sus órganos internos pudiesen funcionar junto con las maquinas que soportaban su vida.

"Sasuke," comenzó Naruto, "me dijo que fue capaz de matar a sus secuestradores con un chakra que lo hacía sentir eufórico, imparable e invencible."

"Entonces es una sobrecarga de chakra," declaro Sakura. Hinata asintió en acuerdo.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?" kisho susurro casi con miedo.

"La sobrecarga de chakra es una caso muy, muy extraño, pero debe existir alguna operación," respondió Hinata. Convenientemente había olvidado que en la mayoría de los casos esto llevaba a la muerte. Pero Sasuke había sobrevivido con quiebres, así que de cierta forma había atestiguado por su fuerza y resistencia. Todavía tenía esperanza. "Después de todo, si todo lo creado por chakra puede ser destruida por chakra, entonces todo lo dañado por chakra también podía ser curado con chakra."

"¿Qué pasa si no existe?" preguntó Akemi.

"Entonces tendremos que hacerlo sin guía alguna. Cualquier forma es riesgosa."

Los Uchihas compartieron una mirada antes de que Naruto dijera, "entonces hazlo." Estaba segurísimo de que Sasuke soportaría cualquier tratamiento, por riesgoso que fuera.

"Te informaremos si encontramos algo y un día antes de la operación," dijo Hinata. "Puedes ver a Sasuke."

Cuando solo quedaron Hinata y ella, Sakura le pregunto lo que había estado pensando, "¿No puede ser su sello maldito, no? Sin importar cuán peligroso fuera, jamás lastimaría a Sasuke. Además, desapareció cuando Orochimaru murió."

"Estoy pensando sobre lo que Sandaime-sama dijo sobre fuerza," dijo la kunoichi de pelo negro

_Las verdaderas habilidades de los shinobis se muestran cuando protegen a sus seres queridos._

Suspiro Sakura. Si eran sus verdaderas habilidades, entonces, ¿por qué había dañado a su amigo? Sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de comprender la situación de Sasuke. Tal vez, eso permanecería como un misterio.

"Ahora, me uniré a la búsqueda de mi equipo," le dijo la otra kunoichi a la pelirosa, antes de marcharse. Había decidido trazar el sistema de su paciente para ver el daño que poseía una vez que su familia se hubiese marchado de la UCI.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Habiendo despedido a su equipo hace unas cuantas horas atrás, Hinata se encontraba sola en la pequeña biblioteca anexa al edificio del hospital. Estaba ubicada en una gran mesa, donde libros, pergaminos y papeles se encontraban desparramados en ella. Se echo hacia tras sobre su silla y masajeo sus ojos.

"Hinata," la llamo una voz, tan repentinamente que casi salto de su silla. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su esposo al otro lado de la mesa. El verlo provoco que mirase el reloj de la muralla.

_9:56_

Sus pálidos ojos se ensancharon cuando recordó que ella y Kiba acordaron comer fuera del hospital a las nueve-quince.

"Kiba, lo lamento. Estaba tan absorta que no me di cuenta de la hora."

Eso era tan obvio para el líder Hyuuga cuando vio como lucia el escritorio. Había libros apilados uno sobre otro, como viejos ladrillos. Los pergaminos se encontraban desparramados por todas partes. Algunos papeles se encontraban sobre la madera barnizada, mientras que otros se podían ver dentro de sobres y archivos. Podía leer algunas notas escritas con la clara letras de su esposa, en diferentes colores. Las notas parecían engrapadas y se veían como garabatos, así como las figuras que aparecían de vez en cuando, pero podía decir que eran importantes. Sus ojos aterrizaron sobre unas hojas, entre veintiocho y catorce, que se encontraban cuidadosamente ubicadas a un lado, todas poseían ilustraciones. Todas contenían el mismo diagrama del sistema de chakra. Leyó cuidadosamente los garabatos escritos sobre la parte superior de cada hoja.

U-chi-ha-Sa-su-ke.

"¿No está mejor Sasuke?" pregunto curiosamente.

"Ya entrada la tarde, aparecieron complicaciones-"

"¿Y ahora estas prendida en este lugar?" declaro semi-serio.

Hinata se veía tan culpable y avergonzada, que su marido solo tuvo que reír.

"Está bien," le aseguro, porque comprendía su pasión y compromiso. "Pero cenemos primero. No quiero que mueras de hambre." Su esposa se veía tan dudosa, que agrego rápidamente, "será rápido."

Su esposa cedió.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, Hinata suspiro de alivio y satisfacción, a la vez que finalmente acababa con su investigación. Presiono su cabeza contra la fría superficie de la mesa y sin querer, se quedo dormida.

Cuando despertó, ya eran casi las diez de la mañana. Rápidamente regreso todas las referencias a donde pertenecían, reunió y guardo sus notas dentro de sus archivos, entonces corrió hacia el cuarto del personal, donde sabía que Sakura permanecía durante el horario de almuerzo.

Sakura dejo de beber café cuando capto algo extraño en su campo visual-la elegante Hinata con aspecto desaliñado. Reubico su taza de café sobre la mesa y miro como su colega, y al mismo tiempo que su amiga, se sentaba frente a ella.

"Encontré un viejo reporte sobre una operación hecha con respecto a la ruptura de los caminos del chakra," le explico. "Pero el problema, es que se trato de una pequeña operación, con tan solo una pequeña área y no tan severa como el de nuestro paciente," aquí se detuvo para entregarle sus notas a Sakura, "improvise."

Cuidadosamente unos ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a revisar las notas, las que no tan solo poseían texto sino que también números y diagramas. Todo estaba detallado y apuntado. Hinata no tan solo había calculado el riesgo y la cantidad de chakra a ser utilizado sino que también el intervalo de tiempo y duración. Su trabajo era impresionante y Sakura la apreciaba por ello.

"Son solo suposiciones basadas en los hechos y observaciones," dijo humildemente la señora Hyuuga.

Una ceja rosada se alzo cuando algo capto su atención. "¿Realización simultanea?"

"Si tratamos una apertura de chakra a la vez, Sasuke correrá un mayor riesgo, ya que por cada apertura que cerremos, tendremos que disminuir su suministro de chakra. Por lo que en una operación simultánea, podemos mantener la cantidad de chakra fluyendo a través de él.

"Ya veo."

"Y ya que el caso de Sasuke es severo, aplicar el chakra de forma directa es más apropiado."

"Y para eso, se necesita un numero de médicos ninjas," concluyo Sakura.

"Exactamente. Con mi equipo y el tuyo basta," dijo su colega. "Necesito tres días para orientarlo y prepararnos."

Sakura asintió. "Llenare los formularios requeridos. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?"

"Te dejo el resto," respondió Hinata.

"Gracias por tu duró trabajo."

Luego de eso, Sakura inmediatamente se hizo cargo de todos los formularios antes de marcharse a informar a Naruto sobre la operación.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El tiempo parecía correr tan rápido en los últimos días y tan lento el día de la operación de Sasuke. Su familia lo había visitado una hora antes de su cita y lo observaron cuando lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Naruto, Akemi, Miki y Kisho se dispersaron, realizando sus respectivas tareas para distraer su mente de la larga espera.

Akemi entrenaba con su equipo; Miki hacia una misión dentro de la villa junto con su equipo; Kisho estaba en clases y Naruto realizaba un poco de papeleo.

Esta vez, el hokage no estaba asustado. ¿Preocupado? Sí, pero no asustado, porque estaba ocupando el anillo de bodas de Sasuke, Hinata se lo había quitado y entregado hace una hora.

Miro los dos idénticos anillos de plata que tenía sobre su mano izquierda, sorprendido por el hecho de que tan pequeños objetos pudiesen capturar el calor de su esposo y que ahora estuviesen emitiéndolo. Toco con sus dedos ambos anillos, los que mostraban pequeños rayones por allí y por allá. Pero a pesar de eso, según el rubio, eran tan hermosos como la relación de ellos dos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Con su byakugan activado, Hinata, observo todo el procedimiento, lo que era su rol y hasta el momento, sus colegas habían mantenido la cantidad de chakra que necesitaban aplicar. En adición, la condición de Sasuke era lo suficiente buena como para que ella no tuviese que cerrar alguno de sus puntos de chakra para reducir la cantidad.

Pero había pensado demasiado pronto, ya que pasada una hora, el pie de Sasuke comenzó a ponerse morado, provocando que ella le ordenará al equipo de Sakura que incrementara el chakra a un diez por ciento y su equipo lo disminuyo en un seis, mientras ella cerraba otro dos puntos de chakra.

Durante las horas que continuaron hasta su término, el ajuste de chakras, el cierre y apertura de varios puntos de chakra, frecuentemente hacían que todo fuera el doble de complejo. El porcentaje de imprevisibilidad se había duplicado, cuando los problemas aparecieron uno tras otro, pero ambos equipos sobrellevaron los problemas, solucionándolos espléndidamente. Todos estaban felices y aliviados, cuando el procedimiento quirúrgico fue declarado un éxito.

En las siguientes 24 horas Sasuke permaneció bajo estricta observación, ya que este periodo era considerado como el más crítico. Para su alivio, su estado había mejorado y uno a uno, Hinata fue abriendo sus puntos de chakra, por los próximos seis días.

Más tarde, cuando estuvo consiente, Sakura y Hinata lo admitieron en un programa de rehabilitación, así que su estadía en el hospital se prolongo, y el odiaba cada segundo de ello.

Al líder Uchiha nunca le gustaron los hospitales. El edifico le recordaba demasiado la muerte de su clan; el sello de Orochimaru y cuando Itachi había usado el mangekyou sharingan sobre él. Las paredes blancas parecían burlarse de él, de su inutilidad y debilidad. El único momento en que se iluminaba y olvidaba aquello, era cuando su familia lo visitaba, casi todos los días. Esos eran los momentos que ansiaba. Disfrutaba sus conversaciones y odiaba cuando la hora de las visitas terminaba. No quería permanecer solo en la oscuridad, donde la soledad rebotaba contra las blancas y prístinas paredes de su habitación.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Como un ave enjaulada que experimenta su primer paseo a la libertad, Sasuke no quería nada más que sentir el fresco aire acariciando su rostro, ver el cielo azul y observar la vegetación, pero Naruto insistía en agradecerle a todo el equipo médico que lo había cuidado durante su estadía de cinco meses. No le molestaba el agradecer, pero su rubio lo hacía, según él, más lento de lo que debería tomar el dar las gracias.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, ambos finalmente se encontraban fuera y Sasuke no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa que mancho su rostro, normalmente inescrutable, tampoco pudo evitar el ligero revolotear de su corazón. Finalmente era libre y se dirigía a casa.

A medida que tomaban su camino hacia su residencia, sostenían la mano del otro, provocando que las otras parejas se riesen divertidos o disgustados, mientras las personas mayores susurraban ante sus públicas demostraciones. Pero todos los ciudadanos que todo volvía a la normalidad, por lo menos en lo que concernía a la familia Uchiha.

Sasuke hizo una mueca cuando Naruto se detuvo repentinamente, tan sorpresivamente que pensó que su brazo había sido zafado de su lugar. Estaba por regañar al rubio cuando vio que esos ojos azules estaban fijos en algo entre los árboles. Siguió su mirada y observo el objeto que había capturado la atención de su esposa-las luces verdes que emitían las luciérnagas cuando se agrupaban. Las luciérnagas a lo lejos, sobre el lago que fluía suavemente, por debajo del pequeño y estrecho puente sobre el cual se encontraban, y el crepúsculo que formaba una perfecta escena romántica, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke, lo que provoco que apretara su agarre sobre la morena mano.

Con un suspiro, tomo el mentón de Naruto de forma que sus ojos se encontraran. Sonriendo de forma arrogante, le pregunto, "¿No me digas que estas postergando tu promesa?"

_Cuando estés completamente sano, podemos hacerlo cuando quieras y cuantas veces lo desees._

Ojos azules se enancharon. "Bastardo, no me digas que tu…"

El hombre pelinegro sólo le sonrió. No negó la acusación escrita en esos orbes, porque era cierto. Había usado esa promesa como inspiración para sanarse tan pronto como fuese posible. Era por eso, era por eso que su mejoramiento había impresionado al equipo médico.

"Pervertido," escucho murmurar a Naruto.

"¿Pero no fuiste tú quien prometió tal cosa?" le replico mientras arrastraba a su compañero hacia su destino.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Estamos en casa," grito Naruto cuando pusieron sus pies sobre el genkan.

Un segundo más tarde, hubo un chillido antes de que Miki y Kisho se lanzaran sobre su otousan. Sasuke ignoro el dolor mientras caía sobre su trasero, tacleado por sus dos hijos.

"Sheesh, sean amables con el hombre convaleciente, ¿sí?" les dijo Akemi a sus dos hermanos con un tono de leve reproche. Los dos hicieron un puchero, pero se hicieron a un lado.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja cuando Akemi le ofreció una mano, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Encogiéndose de hombros, la acepto.

"Bienvenido a casa, otousan," dijo el muchacho pelinegro.

Sasuke asintió, "gracias."

Entonces un sonriente Naruto anuncio, "Comenzaré a cocinar." Y lo que planeo como una comida sencilla término transformándose en un banquete. Al menos para los Uchihas.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke, quien se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, cerró delicadamente el libro cuando escucho que la puerta del baño se abrió y cerró. La escena frente a él provoco que inmediatamente sus pantalones le apretaran.

Naruto, quien estaba fresco por la ducha, quien tenía su toalla enrollada flojamente sobre sus caderas, se inclinaba contra la puerta. Oscuros ojos siguieron las gotas de agua que caían. Se dijo asimismo que no tenía que sentirse celoso, porque pronto seguiría esos caminos con su lengua sobre la morena piel, y a diferencia de esas gotas, lo suyo no sería lineal. Sería cualquier cosa, menos eso.

"¿Te hice esperar?" pregunto suavemente Naruto, como si fuera un débil viento que acariciaba las cortinas. P3eino con sus dedos su cabello húmedo, a la vez que miraba en dirección a su esposo.

El pálido hombre hizo a un lado el libro, el cual no era nada en comparación con ese duro cuerpo que quería sostener con toda su fuerza. "No, no lo hiciste."

_Lo que eh estado esperando tan ansiosamente…_

El rubio sonrió, porque sabía que el otro hombre mentía. Y el último sabía que el otro sabía que mentía. "Perdóname por hacerte esperar," dijo roncamente antes de dejar caer su toalla, mostrándose. "Tu festín está listo."

_Lo que eh estado anhelando fervientemente…_

Negras orbes se dilataron cuando vio el glorioso cuerpo desnudo y preparado para ser devorado. Un suave gemido salió de sus labios partidos, mientras dejo que sus ojos vagasen sobre el objeto de sus deseos, lujuria y amor.

_Lo que egoístamente eh estado esperando…_

A Naruto se le hizo difícil respirar cuando el placer voló hacia él. ¡Dios! Si esto era como se sentía cuando Sasuke tan solo lo miraba de forma apreciativa, ¿Cuánto más si el ultimo comenzaba tocarlo?

"Ven aquí, dobe," ordeno el pelinegro, su voz tan rica y tentadora como un caramelo. Obediente y silenciosamente, Naruto siguió su orden. Pero en represalia al nombre, tomo un puñado de pelo negro y los jalo hacia tras, provocando una mueca en el otro hombre.

_Finalmente lo tengo y…_

"¡Deja de llamarme así, bastardo!"

Sasuke sonrió casi siniestramente. "_'cuando estés completamente sano, podemos hacerlo cuando quieras y cuantas veces lo desees.'_ Así que técnicamente, todo es sobre mi y lo que quiero," declaro egoístamente.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, cuando escucho esa voz y unos dedos recorrieron su piel. Instintivamente, se inclino hacia él, queriendo más tacto, mientras Sasuke rió profundamente a la vez que acercaba más al rubio, entre sus piernas. El rubio no estaba asustado por cuan egoísta sonaba su esposo. Sabía que lo que Sasuke también era lo que él quería y viceversa, porque ellos eran uno.

"Entonces, haz lo que desees conmigo," dijo a la vez que posaba su rodilla izquierda sobre un pálido muslo. Aunque de forma sumisa, había poder bajo esas palaras y ese tono de voz… poder que conquistaba y doblegaba a un conquistador tan poderoso como Sasuke.

…_Y no tengo la fuerza para continuar…_

"Por supuesto," dijo su esposo. Su voz continuaba siendo posesiva, pero ahora estaba empapada de cortesía.

_Por lo menos no la sanidad para hacerlo._

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… mm, mientras escribía la parte de las luciérnagas se me vino a la imagen un capítulo de Rurouni Kenshin, el capítulo con el que siempre lloro, cuando kenshin se despide de Kaoru… con las luciérnagas y todo el drama… … emm… ven que la autora no es malita…=), ahora la familia vuelve a estar unida… pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ;) nos vemos._

_PD: me voy de viaje, así que no traduzco por ahora, y no sé hasta cuando, porque luego entro a la u de nuevo O.O…eso tau tau_

**nary-uchiuzu****:** mucha gracias por tu review… ajaja otra más que se ha convertido por el fanatismo de esta historia XD… genial, espero que la termines de leer, mira que es espectacular… a mi me encanta… bueno nos leemos… tau tau.

**hana no tenkai**: jajajajaj XD, sii, sabía que alguien me iba a decir algo respecto a eso, pero es verdad, si hasta a mi me dio algo de rabia… XD… claro que yo sabía que era lo que seguía muajajja… gracias por dejar un comentario, nos leemos, xauuu.

**ani-chan**: gracias ;), jajaja, si eso suele pasar con este fic, es bueno que te acostumbres al drama TTxTT, yo creo que sí, sufrimos de masoquismo fictismo…

buhhh, que mal que estés enferma, espero que ahora estés mejor, y para alegrarte subi un nuevo capítulo =)…. Jajajaj XD… no, mil gracias a ti por continuar dejando reviews, realmente te lo agradezco… xauuu, que estés bien

**Ale-are**: jajajaja, si pero todo es para causar tensión, ¿no? O.O… emm, si… bueno, te adelanto que habrá romance, humor, un poquito de drama quizá…no de que hay drama hay… Bueno todo eso en el próximo capítulo, pero no le digas a nadie ya… que sea un secreto XD…

Jajajaj, bueno tu igual cuídate… nos leemos muchas gracias por el review.

**sonadow-loves**: ehhh, sip … de hecho este fic es de mayo del 2006, así que, definitivamente hay muchas cosas que no van a parecer… porque como veras es imposible… pero concuerdo completamente contigo, memorable esa escena… es como de reencuentro y perdón… yo lo veo así… bueno, es relinda… =), jajajajaj XD… parece que este es el fic de las masoquistas TTxTT… todas las que lo leemos somos unas… sólo que algunas ya salimos a la calle…=)

mil gracias a ti por leer el fic… nos leemos tau tau

**Yuki-2310**: =) que bueno, ahora hay alguien más que gusta del fic… a mí también me paso lo mismo, una vez que lees uno no puedes parar… algo adictivo…diría yo… jejej gracias a ti por leerlo y dejar un comentario…. Tú también cuídate…adiosin.

**himeCHESIREcat**: jajajajaj XD, a mi también me gusto mucho eso, de que hable con su papi, O.O… me leíste la cabeza, iba a decir lo mismo… pero weno… gracias a ti por dejar tu comentario, espero que disfrutes igualmente de este capítulo… tauuu

**isis-chan: **=( Sasuke ta enfemito, se le destaparon las patitas cuando dormía…=(… jejej, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos… tauuu

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	60. Chapter 60

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD: **_No hay demasiada acción porque… no sé._

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto y no tengo un acto de SasuNaru que provoque derrame nasal. Sheesh…_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 60: Cinta de Pasión**

A pesar de que nada había cambiado, Konoha y sus calles parecían extrañas, y todo porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían caminado por aquellos caminos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había olido la esencia de la villa; demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían visto a sus amados y se habían estado frente a la presencia del hokage, presentándose.

Habían pasado dos largos años, lejos de casa.

"Bienvenidos," saludo el rokudaime con una enorme sonrisa. Devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa. "Les daré una semana de vacaciones, así que relájense y diviértanse."

Todos hicieron una reverencia y dijeron a coro, "Gracias."

"Gracias por su duro trabajo," dijo el hokage y ellos se inclinaron una vez más, antes de que Tomo, Kazue y Taiyo abandonaran el edificio, dejando al padre e hijo.

"Bienvenido a casa, Yuu," lo saludo una vez más, Naruto, pero esta vez era un saludo de un padre a un hijo. "Me alegra ver que estés sano y salvo."

"Estoy feliz de estar en casa," dijo el joven Uchiha. "Espero que no haya pasado nada mientras no estaba."

"Bueno, hace más de 17 meses que tu otousan casi muerte, mientras se encontraba en misión."

"¿Está bien?" le pregunto ligeramente aterrado.

"Esta mas que bien. Gracias al mejor equipo médico que tenemos," le respondió. Sí, todavía estaba agradecido por lo que hicieron los equipos de Sakura y Hinata. "Tus hermanos, especialmente Akemi, también ha hecho un buen trabajo."

"Bueno, eso era de esperarse." Yuuzuki hizo nota mental de hablar con Akemi más tarde, para mayor información. A diferencia de su chichiue, quien tendía a resumir todos los problemas resueltos, su hermano pequeño le narraría todo el asunto, hasta el más mínimo detalle, haciéndolo sentir como si hubiese estado allí.

Naruto iba a decir algo más, cuando su hijo dejo escapar un bostezo. Riendo, movió su mano, indicándole que se fuera, "¿Por qué no vas a casa y duermes? Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, y probablemente tus hermanos también."

Yuuzuki simplemente asintió y movió su mano en señal de adiós, antes de desaparecer. Y a pesar de que estaba cansado, tomo una calle, queriendo tomarse su tiempo mientras caminaba hacia su residencia. Había extrañado el lugar… extrañado a Yukina, a quien visitaría más tarde. Pero el destino tenía otros planes para él, escucho como una suave y familiar voz decía su nombre.

Lentamente volteo su cabeza por sobre su hombro y sus ojos se dilataron al ver a Yukina, más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Yukina lo observo, mientras una y otra ola de emociones chocaba contra ella. _Esta aquí. Él finalmente esta aquí._

Yuuzuki le dio una sincera sonrisa, "Estoy en casa."

"Bienvenido a casa," respondió, permitiendo que el muchacho tomase una de las bolsas de verduras que llevaba.

"¿Sin trabajo?"

"Es feriado escolar," dijo. "No, ese no es el camino."

Eso confundió al shinobi. "¿Tu casa es por allí, no?"

Yukina rió. "Llevo viviendo tres semanas en un apartamento. Quería ver cómo vivía por mi cuenta," se explico. Pero era difícil vivir por su cuenta, especialmente, cuando su padre moreno constantemente le llevaba comida y la visitaba para ver como estaba. Era tan frustrante como conmovedor. Incluso su papa pareció desarrollar el hábito de dejarse caer todos los días, pero al menos sus visitas siempre eran anunciadas, a diferencia del las de su padre.

Cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar, Yuuzuki arqueo una ceja, sorprendido. El lugar era cálido y hogareño, reflejando la cálida personalidad de su novia. Observo mientras ella preparaba unas cosas para picar.

Fuese coincidencia o no, Yuuzuki no lo sabía, pero era irónico que el mismo te y torta que Yukina le había ofrecido fuese la misma que compartieron, cuando se vieron por última vez, hace dos años.

"¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto cariñosamente, mientras comenzaba a comer su torta.

"Bien. Nada ha cambiado," fue la indiferente respuesta, pero el muchacho podía notar que había decepción en su voz. Yukina sabía eso, pero no le interesaba explicar que tal sentimiento se debía al hecho de que no hubiese quedado en cinta, cuando lo hicieron por primera vez. Había deseado estar embarazada para tener a alguien que distrajera sus pensamientos de Yuuzuki, pero cuando tuvo su periodo, se había decepcionado tanto que se había vuelto enojona, para preocupación de sus padres y amigos. Obviamente, no había superado lo que ella llamaba fallo.

La pareja continuó conversando, tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido de su relación. Querían estar lo más cómodos posible, antes de comenzar a tocarse, que era lo que deseaban.

Cuando hubieron terminado sus tortas, los dos se levantaron con la idea de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Yuuzuki se ofreció a hacer lo último. Cuando la kunoichi le entrego un plato, sus manos se rosaron suavemente, provocando que escapara de ellos un poco de aire y que se apartaran, como si escociera el rose. Sus miradas se fijaron al mismo tiempo que el plato colisionaba contra el suelo, haciéndose mil pedazos. Pero a ninguno de ellos les importo, porque aquel accidente había ocurrido en algún lugar fuera de su pequeño mundo. En un segundo, se encontraban besándose furiosamente, probando la dulzura del otro y escaneando aquella familiar caverna.

Yuuzuki empujo a Yukina, hacia donde suponía que se encontraba el dormitorio, dejándose caer sobre la suave cama, mientras que continuaban con su apasionado contacto.

Cuando se separaron, estaban sin aliento, sonrojados pero aún hambrientos.

"Yukina puedo-"

"No preguntes. Solo hazlo," le respondió, su cálido aliento chocaba contra su rostro. Y nunca lo hizo. Tomo y ofreció y su novia regreso el favor. El primer golpe de su pasión fue tan poderoso, que ninguno de ellos le prestó atención al hecho de que se estaban quitando la ropa entre sí, lanzándola flojamente sobre el suelo. Todo lo que querían era sentir al otro sin ningún obstáculo. El segundo golpe de deseo golpeo cuando sus sonrojadas pieles se presionaban contra la del otro. El duro y delgado cuerpo contra el suave y flexible.

En su deseo por complacer a su amado, ella se había agachado y tragado su dolorosa y dura extremidad. Y el profundo gemido que escapo de su garganta, la puso más caliente y húmeda.

"Dios," respiro Yuuzuki mientras Yukina comenzó a tararear, intensificando el placer que corría a través de su cuerpo. Su visión se hacía borrosa y todo lo que podía ver y escuchar era el furioso latir de su corazón. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la caliente lava que se acumulaba en su estomago se incrementaba, hasta que no pudo aguantar más. Con un ahogado grito se corrió, tan poderosamente que la mayoría de su esencia goteo de la dulce boca de Yukina.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue respirar su nombre, seguido de un, "eso fue maravilloso." La chica se sonrojo. No quería que su novio supiera que estaba leyendo revistas porno de vez en cuando, preparándose para este momento. Quería que continuase siendo su más profundo y oscuro secreto. Pero no tenia de que preocuparse, ya que Yuuzuki no estaba interesado en ello ya que estaba planeando en regresar el placer multiplicado por diez. Ese era su plan cuando recostó a su amada sobre su espalda y comenzó a jugar con su flexible pecho, antes de enterrar su cara en su caverna femenina.

El placer exploto en ella, cuando Yuuzuki lamio y mordisqueo sus partes intimas. No basto mucho tiempo para que el chico mostrase una erección. Su humedad, calor y esencia habían provocado aquello.

"Por favor," rogo la muchacha. No podía soportar más. Quería sentir a Yuuzuki. Lo quería en su interior, moviéndose y hundiéndose. Querían que fuesen uno-prueba de que finalmente estaba con ella.

Tal vez Yuuzuki había comprendido su mudo deseo, porque se posesiono por sí solo, levanto sus caderas, entonces se enterró en la cálida y dispuesta entrada.

Sus ojos se cruzaron mientras él se envainaba en su interior. Sus bocas se encontraron mientras comenzaban a moverse hacia su plenitud. Se aseguro de que Yukina encontrase mayor placer que el. Quería producirle un orgasmo-uno devastador-y sabía cómo.

Habiendo trabajado como chico de los mandados en una casa de prostitutas, le daba una gran ventaja. Su trabajo había acercado su contacto con las prostitutas y cuando dejo escapar, convenientemente, que tenia novia, las prostitutas que eran sus amigas le dieron concejos sobre cómo darle a su chica un orgasmo.

Cambio su ángulo y se aseguro de tocar ese conjunto de nervios que sus amigas prostitutas le mencionaron. Y supo que lo había conseguido cuando Yukina grito. Con ese ritmo y pose, continuaron moviéndose hasta que todo exploto hermosamente. Y cuando había tanta felicidad, Yukina cayó en un profundo sueño en los brazos de la fuente de aquellos sentimientos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Yukina fue consciente del mundo, el ruido del exterior le informaba que ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde. Rodo hacia el otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrar a Yuuzuki en ese lugar. Su sonrisa despareció, cuando todo lo que pudo sentir fue aire. ¿Fue tan solo un sueño? No, no lo era. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido para haber sido eso. Abrió sus ojos y se sentó, su sábana envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Estaba pro refregar sus ojos cuando se percato de que tenía audiencia.

"¿Yuuzuki?" balbuceo adormecida, mientras sostenía la sábana para tapar su pecho. Repentinamente se sintió avergonzada, al ver que su novio ahora estaba usando bóxers.

El muchacho estaba sentado sobre una silla, mirándola con una indescifrable expresión. La había estado observando mientras dormía. Durante ese tiempo, solo una idea aparecía en su cabeza: la quería con una ilógica necesidad. Al menos para él, era ilógico. No quería dejarla ir luego de haber pensado que después de ella no había nada. No quería que estuviese con nadie más. Quería que fuese suya en todo aspecto. No comprendía porque se había vuelto así de posesivo. ¿Era por el tiempo que habían estado separados? ¿O era por la influencia de la posesividad de sus amigos, en el lugar de trabajo? Después de todo, no había un día que esas mujeres no peleasen porque un grupo le había robado un cliente o algo por el estilo, y la mayoría del tiempo era el quien calmaba esas peleas de gatas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunto, un poco preocupada y asustada. Nunca había visto actuar de esta forma a Yuuzuki, ni tampoco había emanado un aura casi oscura.

Yuuzuki se inclino hacia ella y dijo sin preámbulos, "cásate conmigo."

La muchacha solo pudo mirarlo con la boca abierta a la vez que su cerebro registraba, lentamente, la repentina proposición.

Yuuzuki saco la pequeña caja que había estado sosteniendo y se la mostro. La había comprado mientras se encontraba de misión, con el plan de entregárselo en uno o dos años más tarde. Sin embargo, después de lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes, se había vuelto impaciente.

"¿Yukina?" ansioso por su respuesta y asustado de que pudiese declinar.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella le sonrió y asintió.

"Me asustaste," le confesó Yukina, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban.

"Esa es mi línea," le susurro mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellos, y ella lo jalaba de vuelta a la cama.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La pareja Hatake fue agradablemente sorprendida cuando su hija bailo dentro de su comedor. Los dos compartieron una mirada al ver la atontada sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Paso algo bueno?" se molesto en preguntar Kakashi, aún cuando era algo obvio.

La sonrisa de la muchacha sólo se hizo más amplia.

Fue solo cuando Iruka se sentó, luego de preparar otro par de platos para su hija, que la ultima puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

Ninguno de los hombres paso por desapercibido la brillante piedra que se posaba sobre un dedo en particular.

"¿Q-que es eso?" pregunto, tontamente, Iruka. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir aparte de eso, cuando sus ojos estaban fijos en ese objeto?

"Es un anillo de compromiso," señalo tontamente Kakashi. A pesar de verse calmado, su mente rápidamente vario entre la idea de torturar al hombre que había osado proponérsele a su niña y llorar porque la perdería, finalmente, termino por imitar su estúpida sonrisa.

"Eso lo sé," el chuunin casi le grito, antes de volver a mirar a su hija. "¿Quién?" otra pregunta estúpida, pero Iruka quería escucharlo de Yukina, solo para asegurarse.

"Yuuzuki." Su mirada de ensueños solo se intensifico, desapareciendo cuando los dos fruncieron el ceño. "¿No lo aprueban?" pregunto con una triste y desilusionad voz.

Negaron inmediatamente aquella acusación.

"Vas a casarte con Yuuzuki," declaro Iruka, casi forzosamente.

"¿Y? ¿Eso es malo?"

Kakashi suspiro. Yukina estaba demasiada envuelta en su propia felicidad como para comprender, mientras su esposo estaba demasiado preocupado como para decir algo, así que el reunió todo lo que quería decir en una sola oración.

"Yukina," comenzó el jounin. "Yuuzuki no es un ninja ordinario. Es el heredero de un prestigioso clan. Al casarte con él te casas con el clan. Las expectativas que hayan sobre ti, como la esposa del heredero, serán enormes. Y eso tan solo se intensificara una vez que Yuu se convierta en el líder. Mas o menos, es eso a lo que te enfrentas." Termino su explicación con una sonrisa.

Siendo honesta, nunca había pensado en las consecuencias e implicaciones de casarse con un heredero. Aún cuando sabía lo que su hombre era, tendía a olvidarse ya que Yuuzuki nunca hacia gran cosa de eso. De hecho, Yuuzuki nunca hablaba de aquel tema ni nada que se relacionara a ser un heredero. Era como si rechazara, mudamente, su lugar. Pero sabía que Yuuzuki nunca haría eso. Algo le decía que el aceptaba su futuro rol y era consciente de las responsabilidades y consecuencias que traía con él. Las promesas que le habían susurrado en la cama, eran prueba de ello.

_Será duro, pero estaré contigo. Te protegeré con todo lo que tengo y tendré. Seré tu fuerza._

Miro a sus padres con determinación en sus ojos. "Sólo puedo adivinar lo que me espera, pero no estoy sola. Yuuzuki, ustedes dos y mis amigos, estarán allí para mí." Entonces le dio una hermosa sonrisa, antes de agregar de forma confidencial, "además, ustedes me criaron para ser alguien fuerte."

Ambos padres, suspiraron en derrota y felicidad.

"Yuuzuki vendrá mañana por la noche," les informo justo cuando Iruka estaba por preguntarle los detalles. Al escuchar ese anuncio, provoco que los chuunin entraran en frenesí, planeando que platos cocinar y cosas por el estilo.

Su esposo lo miro entretenido, antes de que uno de sus ojos se fijara en su hija. "Felicitaciones," dijo Kakashi.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Yuuzuki se reunió con su familia, había actuado normal como si no hubiese tenido sexo con su novia ni le hubiese pedido matrimonio. Se veía y actuaba normal, de forma que nadie sabía cuan tenso estaba y quería que siguiera siendo así. Intentando dejar de pensar en cómo informarles a sus padres y hermanos, invito a Miki a una lucha de entrenamiento, la que acepto inmediatamente. Entonces observo la espectacular batalla entre sus dos hermanos, antes de entrar a la casa para jugar Goh con su otousan, mientras su chichiue preparaba la cena.

Realmente creía que nadie se enteraría, ya que sus acciones no decían nada, hasta que noto que los dos pelinegros restantes de su familia lo miraban, como si tuviera otra cabeza, mientras que el resto de la familia se reía.

Kisho fue lo suficiente amable, como para explicarle, entre risas, lo que había hecho, antes de que pudiese preguntar o demandar.

"Acabas de poner un montón de salsa de soya en tu sopa de miso."

Yuuzuki parpadeo y antes de ponerse a negarlo y quedar como idiota (si ya no lo había hecho), miro su sopa, la cual tenía el color de la salsa en vez de su color normal.

"Debió tomar aquella costumbre durante su última misión," comento Miki mientras sostenía su estomago. Esta vez, Akemi se reía.

"¿Pasa algo, Yuuzuki?" logro preguntar Naruto.

El Uchiha mayor tomo aquella pregunta como la oportunidad perfecta. Respiro profundamente, antes de decir lo que nadie de la familia había esperado.

"Le pedí a Yukina que se case conmigo."

Y el repentino silencio, que golpeo el lugar como un Tsunami, fue sobrecogedor para todos. Nadie se movió ni se atrevió a hacer un sonido. Nadie, excepto Naruto, quien se atraganto con su propia saliva.

Miki fue lo suficiente rápida como para pasarle un vaso de agua, mientras le acariciaba suavemente su espalda. "Dices matrimonio como…" dejo de hablar, dejando que sus manos se movieran salvajemente como para rellenar lo que no decía.

"Sí como si…" respondió Yuuzuki imitando los movimientos de mano de su chichiue. Cierto, estaba más que nervioso, pero tenía que hacer que las cosas se aligeraran, ya que la atmosfera era demasiado incomoda.

Entonces todos, o al menos sus hermanos, comenzaron a hablar.

"¿Significa que voy a tener otra hermana?" le pregunto Kisho a su otousan que continuaba mudo.

"¡Hey!" protesto Miki con la declaración de su hermano menos. "¿Me dices que no soy suficiente?"

"No realmente, pero más hermanas significa mayor entretención."

La chica rubia asintió. Con otra mujer en la familia, nunca estaría demasiado sola, ¿cierto?

"¿Sus padres ya saben de esto?" pregunto Akemi. Siendo aquel chico tan serio en todo.

Yuuzuki se levanto e inclino hacia ellos, y con una voz que se impuso sobre la bullicia que sus hermanos producían, dijo, "Por favor, permítanme casar con Yukina. Por favor, reconózcanla como mi prometida, mi esposa y prontamente a ser parte de este Clan."

El pedido fue hecho con una voz casi desesperada y suplicante, provocando que los otros tres niños se callaran y miraran, expectantes, a sus sorprendidos padres.

"¿Eres consciente de la responsabilidad que trae el matrimonio, Yuuzuki?" pregunto Sasuke con seriedad, sus oscuros ojos alerta, observando si aparecía algún cambio en sus emociones.

El chico asintió. Había observado a sus dos padres, como para tener una buena idea de lo que significa el matrimonio. El matrimonio no era una cama de rosas o una caminata por el parque. Era el producto de la comprensión, paciencia, duro trabajo y mayoritariamente amor, por parte de las dos personas. También había visto bastante sobre las responsabilidades que conllevaba.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" pregunto Naruto. "¿No tendrás arrepentimiento alguno si te casas a esta edad?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy listo y si existe algún arrepentimiento, sería que no se lo hubiese pedido."

"Entonces, espero que mañana vayas a hablar con sus padres, de forma que pasado mañana nosotros posamos hablar con ellos," dijo Sasuke.

Y el alivio que trajo consigo aquella oración, hizo que Yuuzuki se sintiera agotado pero feliz. No podía evitar sonreír e incluso devolver las sonrisas burlonas de sus hermanos.

"¿Hay algo más?" pregunto su chichiue cuando noto que su hijo les lanzaba miradas furtivas. El último rió y se froto la nuca antes de volver a ponerse serio.

"Necesito pedirles un favor egoísta," comenzó. "Se cuales mi futuro rol, pero hasta entonces queremos vivir por nuestra cuenta. Quiero vivir en la casa vecina." Noto que su otousan frunció el ceño. "Prometo que cuando sea mi tiempo regresaremos a la casa principal."

Luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio e inquietud por parte de Yuuzuki, el líder Uchiha respondió, "confío en tu palabra."

"Muchas gracias."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto tenía una expresión pensante en su rostro, mientras se recostaba sobre su estomago en la cama, sus manos tomando su rostro. "¿Ne, Sasuke?" llamó a su esposo, quien se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo algo.

"¿No crees que Yuuzuki es demasiado joven para casarse?" le pregunto un poco triste.

El otro hombre movió su cabeza hacia su dirección, y dijo, "hasta donde yo puedo recordar, nosotros también nos casamos a los 19 años. Estas siendo un hipócrita, dobe."

El rubio le frunció el ceño. "Sí, pero… ¿Por qué entenderías de todas formas?" pregunto antes de hacer una mueca. Un segundo más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba sentado junto a él.

"Idiota," le susurro Sasuke. ¡Por supuesto! Entendía lo que el rubio estaba sintiendo. Sin importar cuánto hubiese crecido Yuuzuki o cualquiera de sus hijos, para ellos, siempre serían sus pequeños. Y ahora, uno de ellos iba a comenzar una nueva vida-una en la cual no podrían participar, solo observar desde al lado. Aquel hecho, ocasionaba un sentimiento de impotencia en su interior, cada vez que pensaba en el casamiento de Yuuzuki.

"No quiero perderlo," confeso Naruto. No tenía nada en contra de Yukina. De hecho, siempre había crecido que la niña era dulce y perfecta para su niño, pero…. No estaba listo para verlo marchar. ¿Acaso no fue ayer cuando Sasuke y él lo acunaban y paseaban en sus brazos?

El rubio parecía estar a punto de llorar, así que su esposo presiono sus labios contra su frente. "No lo estamos perdiendo. Solo se está independizando y, de todas formas, aún podemos visitarlo."

Una mano morena se enrosco en su pálido cuello, cuando su esposa pregunto, "¿Sasuke? ¿Así se siente cuando tu hijo está por casarse?"

"Dobe, esta también es mi primera vez, así que no me hagas estúpidas preguntas?"

El sentimiento de tristeza y alegría se unían… sabían que era parte de ser padres, pero no les agradaba la sensación ni la novedad. Para ellos, era realmente molesto.

"Si la pérdida es tan grande, podemos hacer otro, sabes," le susurró roncamente, mientras sus labios dejaban un rastro en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Naruto.

"No quiero pasar por el miserable proceso llamado embarazo por una quinta vez," respondió el rubio, con su dedo pulgar girando en un determinado punto de aquella pálida piel.

"_**Mentiroso" dijo el Kyuubi, con una voz cantarina.**_

"_**No tiene porque saberlos, así que cállate."**_

"_**Simplemente le puedes decir la verdad."**_

"_**No y es definitivo."**_

"Si no estás cansado, ¿me puedes acompañar a un lugar?"

"¿Dónde?"

La respuesta de Sasuke fue sostenerlo y aparecer en la casa, de la que Yuuzuki hablaba. Rió cuando sintió que el otro hombre sentaba, antes de inclinarse hacia su brazo izquierdo. Esa era la reacción de Naruto cada vez que lo acompañaba a la 'casa de visitas'. "Dobe, no hay ningún fantasma."

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Nadie ha vivido en este lugar por años."

"Hn." Sasuke alcanzo el interruptor de la luz para encenderla.

Mientras el Uchiha inspeccionaba el lugar, su esposa estaba ocupada mirando el lugar, realmente no le sorprendería si aparecía algún fantasma en su campo de visión.

"Creo que la reconstrucción se hará en un mes," balbuceo.

Naruto lo miro boquiabierto. "¿Estás loco? La casa es enorme. No bastará. Y no hay razón para apresurarse, no se casaran si no que hasta dentro de siete meses."

"¿Y? aparte de esto hay que decorar el interior de la casa. Sin mencionar que se trasladaran. Mientras antes de haga esto, mejor. Y después nos podremos enfocar en los planes de su boda y todo eso."

"Pero no hay ningún carpintero que acepte tus demandas."

Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Naruto. "Te estás olvidando de un hecho muy importante, que _los_ Uchiha se lo están pidiendo y que la casa que van a reconstruir es la de mi heredero."

"Bastardo arrogante," le respondió, pero sabía que era la verdad. El nombre 'Uchiha' sostenía gran poder, más de lo que uno se pudiese imaginar. ¿Acaso esa no era la razón del porque las personas que aún lo odiaban por tener a Kyuubi le servían, obedecían y respetaban? ¿No era porque era un Uchiha luego de haberse casado con el líder del clan?

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… emm… hola… ahora sí que es definitivo… último capítulo de este fic que traduzco por un tiempo… el martes estoy en clases, el domingo viajo a mi u… y sería todo u.u. además que quiero traducir un capítulo del otro fic que estoy traduciendo… es que estoy prendada de ese :S… weno… nos vemos… esto es el regalo del día del niño OK… jejejej nos vemos….o leemos? Weno, algo así._

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**

**SasuDaii**: mm, se entiende… los estudios siempre primero… ¿no?... jajajaj, Sasuke jamás dejara de ser el cachondo de siempre (al menos en este fic XD)… que es el complot perfecto deseo y amor O.O… nanai… =) gracias por comentar el review… nus leemos… tau tau

**hana no tenkai**: siii, Sasuke está bien, por ahora kukukuku, =)… gracias a ti por comentar… espero que se te haga entretenido el capítulo… u.u… el tiempo pasa tan pronto…

PD: no des gracias, es lo mínimo, si ustedes se molestan en dejar un comentario, responder es lo mínimo que puedo hacer =)…. Xauuu

**ani-chan**: jajajajaj XD…en este tampoco vas a sufrir, no por ahora…O.O… mmm… lemon, lemon… te das cuenta lo que pides?... como dijo la autora…serían páginas y paginas… probablemente hasta que los dos murieran de deshidratación O.O…

jajajaj, gracias …pero..tada~volvi…O.O… es que no tengo tanta platita… y mis papis no me financiaron… jijiji, emm,… see… si no va a ver tanto drama… ¿o shiii? O.O… sólo la autora lo sabrá… jejeje XD

Qué bueno que te hayas mejorado… O.O..y sii? Lo que es yo..Estoy comiéndome las uñas por dos fics de hunter x, uno de Harry potter, de Naruto, Card captor Sakura y Hey arnold… O.O…diosss! Por favor… haz que actualicen… llevo en vigilia más de una semana (de un fic que lo actualizan casi todas las semanas) y dos meses, con el resto … wenu xaussssss… nos leemos!

**isis-chan**: jajajaj me mataste con eso de 'par de golosos', XD si … con ese incentivo era imposible que no mejorará… XD… como te habrás dado cuenta…el capítulo de hoy está lleno de Yuuzuki, y él es el protagonista O.O… como crece el retoño u.u

=) gracias por dejar tu comentario… nus leemos…tauuu

**sonadow-loves****:** jajajaj todo épico O.O? eps… si, Sasuke te desolla viva… porque es SU Naruto jajajaaj XD y además, con lo posesivo que es… si es que no te quedo claro en los capítulos anteriores… no solo haría eso …. Luego se encargaría de todos nosotros… por el simple hecho de leer sobre SU Naruto …is true…

TTxTT gracias a ti por leer lo traducido TTxTT y siii, ya empieza el martirió de nuevo TTxTT… puk? Tan pronto? Yo sólo quiero descansar un poquito más… TTxTT

El lunes… O.O… yo te saco pica entonces… yo entro el martes =) me tomo el día lunes como día administrativo y no voy… O.O…quiero estar más ratito en mi casita… TTxTT… gracias… nos leemos, si es que la u no me separa de este mundito hasta nuevo aviso…

: ajajaja definitivamente, fue el comentario de las gracias…XD… y sip, pero… acaso esa no es la vida de todo ninja? Lo de la cama no sé… pero me gusta creer que es así pa todos, pa que no haya nada celoso por ahí.. ¬¬"..jejeje….

O.o,… encontrar tiempo…mm..TTxTT quiero de eso… quiero de eso… quiero tiempo TT^TT porq no puedo TT^TT … fyuuu ya, vote lo que tenía dentro… pero… no me comprometo ni nada… quizá este fin de semana que viene tenga el próximo capítulo O.O…nada más…solo eso… adiu. Gracias por el comentario.

**Ale-are**: jajajaj, noo… si nadie se entero..O.O… en serio XD….ojala saque el año TT^TT que es complicadito… pero gracias a ti por los buenos deseos… te pasas… nos leemos… tu igual cuídate… byeeee….


	61. Chapter 61

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD: **_demosle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha – Haruo. Pobre Akemi, está teniendo problemas y Sasu y Naru pelean por el nuevo niño. Hahahahaa_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 61: Votos.**

Los chismosos de Konoha trabajaban a toda velocidad, esparciendo la noticia de que el heredero Uchiha se casaba. ¿Con quién? Nadie lo sabía. Bueno, los amigos cercanos de la familia al igual que el equipo de Yuuzuki lo sabían, pero no decían nada, así que al final todos aquellos que no sabían la verdad simplemente especulaban.

Sin embargo eso se había detenido hace cuatro días atrás, cuando observaron a Naruto y Yuuzuki ingresando a una tienda especializada en los kimonos de matrimonio, permanecieron en el lugar por casi una hora y cuando salieron, ya se encontraban con Iruka y su hija. ¿Lo más importante? Los dos jóvenes caminaban lado a lado, hablando ligeramente entre ellos. Así que finalmente, la novia de Yuuzuki tenía un nombre y un rostro.

Y aún cuando la mayoría de los miembros de su fan club se oponían a que se casara con una muchacha adoptada, no podían hacer nada al respecto. Solo con dar una mirada a la forma en que Yuuzuki veía a su novia, lleno de cariño y atención, y sabían que era demasiado tarde para separarlos.

Y mientras Yuuzuki se pasaba un buen rato planeando su boda, Akemi tenía el peor día de su vida. De hecho, el segundo niño Uchiha se encontraba apoyado contra el muro de un puente, camuflándose para escapar de sus más fanáticas, quienes se habían vuelto más dementes luego de las noticias de que su hermano se casaba. Solo porque uno de ellos se casaba, no significaba que el también se iba a casar prontamente, pero la mayoría de sus fans no comprendían esto o se rehusaban a entenderlo.

Y lo que era aún más molesto era que sus dos mejores amigos- Ryouji y Akira-ayudaban a estas chicas a buscarlo, diciéndole cuáles eran sus escondites. Algunas veces, incluso, les señalaban donde se encontraba cuando Akemi estaba disfrazado. Pero cuando las cosas llegaron a un punto que pasaba lo de entretenido, lo que era muy frecuente, eran los primeros en ayudarlo a esconderse y a engañar a las niñas.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Como se esperaba del sueño de la tienda," susurro Sasuke, mientras observaba de forma apreciativa el kimono guardado dentro de su caja que tenía el logo de la tienda. Había sido una tradición de su clan que el líder le regalase, al próximo miembro de la familia, un kimono con el símbolo del clan pegado en el. El kimono era muy bello, delicado y costoso. Debía ser perfecto, así que el dueño de la tienda a la que sus ancestros Uchihas habían enviado sus pedidos, tomo la orden y lo hizo personalmente, tomándole casi dos meses. Y debido a que era un acto de reconocimiento por parte del mismo líder, el nuevo miembro debía usarlo durante la fiesta de recepción.

Naruto deslizo uno de sus dedos sobre él. "Muy lindo," susurro. Observándolo, le recordaba el kimono que había utilizado en la recepción de su propia boda. Ese kimono también provenía de la misma tienda. Bueno, todos sus kimonos provenían de aquella tienda, pero la única vez que el dueño de la tienda hacia kimonos personalmente, era en ocasiones especiales tales como una boda. Sonrió. Si Yukina creía que su kimono era precioso, que se esperara a ver el que tenia frente a sus ojos. La muchacha definitivamente se desmayaría.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Expectación… ansiedad… incredulidad y finalmente, felicidad. Esas habían sido las emociones que habían fluido a través de la voz de Yukina, cuando escucho por parte de su amigo-doctor que estaba embarazada. Sí, esperaba al hijo de Yuuzuki, lagrimas de alegría cayeron de sus ojos, antes de abrazar a su amigo. _Finalmente._ Al comienzo, no le había dado mucha importancia cuando no le llego su periodo, ya que su ciclo menstrual siempre era irregular, pero cuando comenzó a sentir mareaos y todo eso, decidió preguntarle a su médico que la revisara y estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. No podía esperar a contárselo a su prometido.

Y durante todo su camino hacia el lugar de encuentro, Yukina sonreía y reía. No podía evitar las risitas que salían de sus labios, provocando que algunas personas se girasen a verla curiosos y preocupados.

"Estas más contenta de lo normal," declaro suavemente Yuuzuki, mientras abrazaba a su prometida.

Yukina rió antes de inclinarse en su oído y susurrarle, "vas a ser papa dentro de siete meses más."

Y de una, Yuuzuki dejo de respirar. Su mundo enmudeció mientras las palabras retumbaban en su interior y entonces, todo comenzó a moverse rápidamente, el beso sus mejillas antes de adueñarse de sus labios. Yukina le estaba dando demasiadas alegrías. ¿Era posible que una persona muriese de felicidad?

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Yukina pareció flotar hacia el comedor de la casa de sus padres, los dos progenitores la observaron expectantes.

"Justo a tiempo," declaro Iruka, al tiempo que comenzaba a servir los platos mientras Kakashi comenzaba a poner la mesa. Cuando notaron su mirada soñadora, Iruka pensó que podía soportar el anuncio que fuera. Después de todo, que era peor que saber que tu hija se casa.

Yukina rió, con sus ojos brillando como joyas bajo la brillante luz, y dijo, "Tengo dos meses de embarazo."

Aparentemente, Iruka no puso manejarlo, se desmayo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Debido a su embarazo, Yuuzuki y Yukina se casaron dos meses antes de lo planeado, pero al heredero Uchiha no le importo. Quería clamarla como suya con tantas ganas, que cuanto antes mejor. Desde las organizaciones y preparaciones había sufrido de jaquecas y estrés. Su estrés no desapareció hasta cuando vio a Yukina firmando el contrato de matrimonio. Sonrió de costado. Era definitivo. Yukina era suya.

La nueva pareja sonrió cuando la cabeza del concejo en vez del hokage, quien se suponía debía oficiar el matrimonio, los anuncio como marido y mujer. Se giraron para observar a la audiencia que aplaudía, la que se componía de amigos cercanos y familiares.

Y la elaborada y extravagante celebración que le siguió se llevo a cabo en los extensos jardines de los Uchihas, los cuales fueron decorados por Miki.

La niña había estado feliz de ofrecerse para decorar el lugar y su hermano no se arrepentía de haberle permitido aquella tarea. El lugar parecía ser algo sacado de un cuadro maestro. Miradores formados por arboles y lianas, dotados de flores que agraciaban el césped. Fragancias dulces se emitían suavemente en el lugar. Todo, incluso la cantidad de flores eran perfectos. Nada se encontraba fuera de lugar, ya que o había crecido naturalmente u obedeciendo los poderes de Miki.

Alrededor de las tres de las tres de la tarde, la nueva pareja Uchiha decidió marchar a su luna de miel de dos semanas. Todos se habían reunido para despedirse, mientras que otros gritaban sugestivos o inadecuadas frases. Luego de eso, la fiesta continúo hasta casi media noche.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿No pienses demasiado que te puedes lastimar, dobe?" bromeo Sasuke, cuando ingreso al cuarto y noto la distante y pensativa mirada de su dobe. Su esposa parecía demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos tanto que simplemente lo miro indiferentemente.

Una delgada ceja se alzo ante la falta de respuesta.

Naruto siempre había ansiado de forma muda momentos felices, tanto como el ramen. Había algo en sobre esos momentos que lo sobrecogía, haciendo que su corazón se tranquilizara al mismo tiempo que se inquietaba. Cuando era parte de tales eventos, siempre quería prolongarlos tanto como le fuera posible o crear uno similar.

"Quiero casarme de nuevo," dejo salir.

"Me importa un cuerno si otros tienen una o dos esposas, pero que me condenen si-"

"Corta el drama, bastardo. Sabes a lo que me refiero," dijo Naruto, a la vez que caminaba hacia los brazos de su esposo.

"¿En serio?" replico el otro, mientras enterraba su nariz en los mechones rubios.

Levantando la cara, el rubio repitió lo que había dicho, "Quiero que nos casemos de nuevo. ¿Satisfecho?"

Sasuke sonrió de forma socarrona. "Podemos hacerlo para nuestro aniversario número 50."

El rubio arrugo su nariz, "para eso todavía faltan veintiocho años."

"¿Y? es solo cuestión de tiempo," razono el mayor.

Naruto asintió en acuerdo.

"Pero," se detuvo el líder Uchiha para empujar a su esposa en su cama. "Siempre podemos llegar a la mejor parte," sugirió de forma ronca.

"Lo sé," ronroneo el rubio, mientras veía el rostro sobre el suyo.

"¿Qué? ¿Sin resistencia?"

"¿Quieres que me resista?"

"No."

"Entonces no preguntes, bastardo." La última palabra salió en un gemido, ya que Sasuke había atacado su cuello.

_Estaré esperando ese momento, Sasuke._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El tiempo parecía fluir con más rapidez que un río, y antes de que Yuuzuki se diera cuenta, se encontraba esperando fuera de la sala de partos. Sus padres y suegros se encontraban con él y ver lo tranquilos que se encontraban lo molestaba. ¿Por qué debía ser el único en el cuarto que caminaba en el pasillo como una bestia enjaulada?

El pobre tipo. No sabía que era su turno de estar intranquilo porque era su esposa la que se encontraba al interior del cuarto.

Sus oídos se estremecieron cuando oyeron un llanto proveniente de una sala en particular. Por un breve segundo se congelo, cuando el llanto continuó y alcanzo todo su ser. Y las palabras no eran capases de definir la sensación avasalladora que lo traspasaba.

Su corazón dolió cuando un ninja medico le presento su hijo y se lo entrego. Sosteniendo a su hijo, no podía evitar alternarse entre sonreír y reír. Era el sentimiento más maravilloso que había sentido y la novedad, lo hacía doblemente maravilloso.

Les mostro a sus padres su primer hijo, el cual rodearon.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunto inmediatamente Iruka.

"Haruo."

_Uchiha Haruo._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Akemi camino por el pasillo, disfrutando la tranquilidad y calma que siempre rodeaba a la mansión. La tranquilidad siempre le daba las fuerzas para soportar las actividades del día, las que en su mayoría se trataba de eludir a las fanáticas. Necesitaba esta tranquilidad para su bienestar.

"¡No es justo, bastardo! Se te acabo el tiempo," escucho quejarse en voz alta a su chichiue. Akemi suspiro. Allí iba su tranquilidad.

A pedido suyo, Yukina siempre dejaba su hijo en la casa principal por unas cuantas horas, para que Sasuke y Naruto jugasen con él antes de que ambos fuesen a trabajar. Desafortunadamente, esos dos siempre argumentaban sobre quien debía sostenerlo primero y por cuánto tiempo. Era gracioso de hecho, pero para Akemi, quien disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la mañana, no era divertido. Estaba por dar la vuelta y dirigirse a otro lado cuando su chichiue lo llamo por su nombre. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos eran sostenidas por su padre, quien tenía sus ojos como los de un gran cachorro.

"¿Q-qué?" había algo raro en su padre. Esa mirada jamás era buena en alguien, especialmente en él y su familia. Su instinto le decía huyera, pero sus pies permanecieron enraizados al suelo.

"¿No es tiempo de que busques a alguien, te enamores y te cases?"

Akemi lo observo seriamente, mientras Sasuke enarco una ceja.

"Tengo catorce."

"¿Y? mientras antes mejor," el rubio razono inteligentemente. "Entonces, tendré tantos nietos." Entonces comenzó a reírse de forma maniática.

Sin reserva alguna, Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y golpeo su cabeza. "Dobe, ¡No les des tales ideas cuando es tan joven!"

"¿No era tu sueño revivir tu clan?" gruño a la vez que sobaba su cabeza. "Entonces es su rol el procrearse."

"Tú sólo quieres nietos."

"Porque lo estas acaparando." Entonces hizo una mueca infantil.

Akemi suspiro y entonces observo a Haruo, quien era idéntico a Yuuzuki. Le dio al bebe Uchiha una sonrisa cómplice y puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, diciéndole a su sobrino que se mantuviera en silencio, antes de huir, en busca de tranquilidad.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Balbuceos de risas llenaban el cuarto, cuando Yuuzuki divertía a su hijo, haciendo caras entretenidas.

"Dale un descanso al pequeñín, Yuu," dijo Yukina, quien había renunciado a su trabajo para convertirse en una madre y esposa a tiempo completo.

"Es demasiado adorable como para que me detenga," contraataco. Encontraba demasiado adictivo a su hijo. Amaba jugar con él. No podía esperar a que su hijo creciera un poco para que pudiesen jugar. Hizo una mueca cuando su hijo jalo un puñado de pelo, de sus mechones negros.

Yukina rió. Esos dos eran adorables.

"Akemi y yo hablamos de cosas…" dijo Yuuzuki de la nada, mientras seguía la orden de su esposa y comenzaba a sobar suavemente la espalda del niño.

"Pobre chico, siendo perseguido por esas niñas."

El heredero Uchiha rodo sus ojos. _Sin mencionar la extraña charla con chichiue esta mañana_, agrego mentalmente. Su hermano había estado tan molesto, que cuando lo encontró el chico había demandado de forma inmediata que él y Yukina produjeran otro niño en el momento. Por supuesto, le tuvo que decir que su esposa y el habían acordado no tener otro hasta que Haruo tuviese un año más.

"Me preocupa que él sea asexuado," dijo. Era cierto. Nunca había visto a Akemi observar a alguna chica o chico. Como Shouhei, su hermano estaba más preocupado de hacerse más fuerte. Pero a diferencia de Shouhei, del que estaba seguro tenía sus ojos puestos en alguien, solo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien se trataba, Akemi no tenía a nadie. No había ninguna prueba o indicación de sus preferencias, o alguna cosa que indicara que su vida amorosa existía.

"Akemi simplemente es un… ah… tardío," lo aseguro Yukina con una voz no muy confiada. Quizás debería comenzar a presentarle algunas de sus amigas más jóvenes a su hermano legal, pero no quería meterse en sus asuntos. Suspiro mentalmente antes de cargar a Haruo. "Vamos, démosle un baño a Haruo."

Y Yuuzuki la siguió obedientemente, preocupado con respecto a Akemi.

**Continuara…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… O.O…. les dije que me iba a demorar o no? Si es verdad… ahora tuve un poquitín de tiempo libre así que aproveche de traducir… =_= … estoy cansada…. No sé que tan bien me haya quedado, es que lo traduje de un tirón y pues ya es tarde… debería dormir.. Mañana tengo clases temprano… que les puedo decir, lo primero que les parece el plot que puso la escrito..=) Yuuzuki ya es papa, y Sasuke y naruto abuelos =)… eso es lindo_

_Lo segundo que quería decir, era que me disculparan, pero no soy capaz de ponerme a responder los comentarios que hicieron, es tarde y estoy agotada, eso sí, se los agradezco un montón, de veras que me ayudan a sentirme con fuerzas de seguir… solo que por hoy toy cansadita… _

_Bueno nos leemos la próxima vez que traduzca, que desde ya les digo… no va a ser pronto! Peor se hará…ok xauuuu… wenas noches u.u_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	62. Chapter 62

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD: **_**esto fue un poco apresurado. Lo siento. No hay mucha acción SasuNaru, pero esperen que pronto llegara.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 62: Flujo de Chakra**

Naruto le sonrió a la figura que esperaba pacientemente frente a su mesa. "Bienvenido, Mirai," saludó. "Espero que seas portador de buenas noticias."

La única hija de Chouji e Ino le devolvió la sonrisa. A la edad cercana a los veinte años, se parecía más a su madre, aunque había heredado el cabello de Chouji. Eso era lo único que había heredado de él, cosa que agradecía Ino. Todavía creía que a los muchachos les gustaban las niñas delgadas, por eso no quería que su hija fuera como su esposo.

La descuidad niña sonrió. "Siempre traigo buenas noticias, un-digo, Hokage-sama."

"Entonces, ¿Tu equipo está bien?"

Algo vacilo en los ojos de la jounin, diciéndole a Naruto que no todo estaba bien y él sabía lo que era. Kisho. O para ser más exacto, las habilidades del niño.

"Ya veo."

Mirai no dijo nada para contradecir o admitir lo que el hokage pensaba. Muchas veces se pregunto por que kisho no era agrupado con alguno de sus amigos cercanos, y cada vez que lo hacía, la razón le decía que era por el crecimiento emocional del chico. Esos cuatro siempre andaban juntos y los del comité, quienes eran responsables de formar los grupos genins, creían que necesitaban relacionarse con otros, así que cada niño fue asignado a un grupo diferente. Sabiendo del terrible potencial y habilidades de Kisho, dos genios genins fueron asignados a su equipo. El comité creía que eran los únicos que poseían la capacidad para igualar a las del chico, porque después de todo-Miko y Shuichi- habían brillado tanto dentro como fuera del salón de clases.

Cuando se le asigno el equipo ocho, Mirai había añorado fervientemente, que las cosas resultaran de buena forma. Lo hicieron, pero no alcanzaban sus expectativas. Se llevaban bien y trabajan casi por su cuenta. El problema era que se retenían… impidiendo que se percataran de su potencial real. A veces, Kisho permitía que su carácter sensible y humilde sacara lo mejor de sí, lo que terminaba atrasando su equipo. Pero las veces que mostraba sus verdaderas habilidades provocaba que sus compañeros se sintiera inferiores, luchando porque sus habilidades fuesen del mismo nivel que las del rubio. Miko y Shuichi entrenaban demasiado, al punto de colapsar. Aún cuando su deseo de fuerza y entrenamiento no era malo, la razón tras ella se debía a que se ponían en peligro.

"Kisho-kun completo por su cuenta la misión, amargando a sus dos compañeros," dijo. "Hokage-sama, sé que eh dicho esto más de cinco veces, pero este grupo no les ayuda ni un poco."

Naruto masajeo sus sienes. "Mirai, el comité dice que esta es la única forma. Estos dos son los únicos que pueden estar en el mismo nivel de Kisho."

"Bueno, se equivocan." Su voz era un poco más alta. "Ellos comprenden la dinámica del trabajo en equipo, aun cuando pocas veces actúan como un equipo."

"Ese es el propósito de agruparlos en células. Tu sabes eso, Mirai." La voz de Naruto sonaba cansada.

"¡Están poniéndose en peligro! ¿Por qué no puede comprender aquello?"

"Lo hago. Realmente lo hago y ese es el porqué estas tú. Para prevenir que salgan lastimados. ¿O es demasiada labor para una jounin como tú?"

Mirai sabía el porqué había sido elegida para ser la instructora. Su trabajo como instructora era excelente e incomparable. Todos los genios bajo su tutelaje se habían transformado en destacados chuunins y jounins.

"No," pero ahora sonaba resignada. Su enojo desvanecido. "Pero no comprend-"

"Lo haces. Simplemente te rehúsas a reconocerlo."

En vez de agregar algo más, Mirai se inclino y se marcho, para detener a Miko y Shuichi, los que estaba segura debían estar entrenando. Sabía que el caso de su equipo era incorregible y lo único que podía detener que salieran dañados, era que ya no fuesen un equipo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Esto era. Esto era uno de los aspectos más destacables del examen; lo que las personas añoraban ver. La batalla entre dos amigos cercanos. La batalla entre dos peligrosos muchachos-Kazushi y Shigure.

Cuando comenzó su combate, todos contuvieron el aliento por unos segundos, esperando a un ganador inmediato, pero los genins tenían otros planes.

"No va a funcionar," advirtió Shigure a su amigo, mientras cortaba el chakra que fluía hacia él. Si tenía una debilidad la técnica de Kazushi contra el asesino perfecto, era que Shigure podía sentir el chakra Ito atravesando su piel, por lo que podía cortarlo fácilmente.

Y si había algo en lo que Shigure no podía vencer a Kazushi, era en velocidad y flexibilidad. El chico que parecía una muñeca, quizá tuviese una ofensiva más débil en comparación al otro, pero sus habilidades para esquivar eran excelentes. Podía doblar fácilmente su cuerpo, como ningún otro. Era como si no tuviera huesos o como si fueran de gelatina.

Al final, los dos bailaban alrededor del otro, en una coordinada defensa y ataque.

"¡Te tengo!" dijo Shigure, a la vez que encontraba una apertura y lanzaba su brazo hacia él. Un suave ruido metálico retumbo en l arena, cuando el brazo de Shigure golpeo el otro. Sus ojos se enancharon en sorpresa y se percato de la serpentina sonrisa de Kazushi. El asesino perfecto se preguntaba, cuando su amigo logro juntar su Ito chakra en su brazo, sin que se percatara.

"Es una versión más poderosa y ligera," explicó Kazushi. "La cantidad de chakra alrededor de tu brazo no es la suficiente como para destruirlo."

_Desarrolle algo para el examen,_ recordó que s amigo había dicho eso. "¿Esto era de lo que hablabas?"

El chico con apariencia de muñeca amartillo su cabeza hacia un lado, diciendo en broma, "tal vez…"

Shigure levanto su zapato izquierdo, reforzado en chakra, pero Kazushi se curvó inmediatamente su cuerpo. Con un gruñido, el primero jalo su pie, y esta vez hizo contacto. Observo mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir del enorme corte en el hombro de su oponente. En un instante, Kazushi desapareció y una figura tallada de un águila lo reemplazo.

Ondas de rabia provenían de Shigure, cuando se percato de que era la figura que había tallado mientras esperaba esta pelea, y ahora se encontraba dañada.

"¿Oops?" escucho decir a Kazushi sin culpa alguna.

"¡Maldito ladrón!" gruño. "¡Mira lo que has hecho!"

El otro niño se encogió de hombros, "tú eres el que lo destruyó."

Mudamente, Shigure atacó y nuevamente se encontraban luchando.

_Se está moviendo demasiado rápido_, pensó Shigure. _Más rápido de lo normal. A penas puedo…_

"Realmente te falta energía, Shigure," dijo Kazushi de forma condescendiente, pero esa jodida sonrisa continuaba allí. Le tomo un minuto al asesino comprender que Kazushi no se estaba moviendo más rápido de lo normal. Era su reacción la que estaba disminuyendo.

"Tú, ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Me gusta tú chakra," dijo. Shigure lo miró confundido. "Hace mi técnica más fuerte."

"Tú…"

Asintió. Él chakra que había estado utilizando no era el suyo sino el de Shigure. El momento que logro controlar su chakra Ito, había comenzado a succionar la de Shigure y a reemplazar la suya por la de él. Y lo que su oponente había cortado anteriormente, nunca había desaparecido. Algunos restos de esos chakras se habían ubicado en su piel, y habían comenzado a succionar y dispersar el chakra del otro chico.

La sonrisa de disculpas de su amigo, fue lo último que vio Shigure antes de desmayarse. Kazushi dio un paso hacia su inconsciente amigo antes de colapsar. La técnica de absorción y dispersión de chakra había usado una gran cantidad de su chakra.

Desde el balcón, Makoto suspiró mientras que Kisho sacudió su cabeza.

"Bueno, ahora es mi turno." Dijo Makoto.

Kisho sacudió su mano en adiós, "no te olvides de nuestro trato y no bajes la guardia."

Su amiga sonrió por sobre su hombro, "esa debería ser mi línea, Kisho." Y en vez de tomar las escaleras, salto por sobre el balcón con la gracias por la que era conocido.

La kunoichi peliverde de Kusagakure miró de forma retadora a Makoto, pero el último tan solo le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

"¿Demos lo mejor, ne?" dijo mientras extendía su mano, sólo para ser golpeada por su oponente.

"Acabemos con esto."

"Eres tan frío," murmuro el shinobi de Konoha, a la vez que acariciaba la parte de su mano que dolia. Al sonido del silbido del referí, sus ojos se volvieron de un purpura oscuro, mientras que su oponente hizo un sello son sus manos, uno y tan solo un sello.

La kunoichi de Kusagakure sonrió.

Makoto dejo escapar aire, cuando sintió el dolor estallar en su lado derecho. Su visión se nublo por un segundo, cuando se percato de que el dolor que había lanzado hacia su oponente reboto en el.

"¿Qué pasa?" se mofó su oponente. "No eres tan genial como antes."

Makoto cayó sobre sus rodillas. Había utilizado demasiado chakra, que aún cuando lo había detenido inmediatamente, el dolo continuaba allí. Apretó su estomago cuando el dolor se intensifico, sabía que este no era el efecto de su técnica.

"¡Tú!"

La chica arqueó una fina ceja en arrogancia. "Conozco a un amigo que es un onmyouji. Una de sus técnicas me dio esta idea. Esto lo creé especialmente para ti, Makoto-kun." Deliberadamente ronroneo su nombre. "Deberías estar agradecido."

Makoto sabía que la técnica que usaba era algo llamado la técnica espejo en onmyouodou. Pero ella lo había mejorado, no tan sólo devolvía el ataque, sino que intensificaba el dolor.

La kunoichi se aproximo a él, regodeándose en su impotencia y dolorosa expresión. Golpeo su estomago.

"Que patético error," escupió. Estaba por decir otro insulto cuando sintió sus manos sosteniendo sus muñecas.

"Ciertamente. Que patético error," concordó Makoto. Pero el Makoto que ahora observaba era diferente. Su mundo giro a la vez que caía de espaldas, su oponente ahora la veía con una malévola sonrisa.

"Bajaste tu guardia," dijo, mientras sentía como el dolor la atravesaba. Observo, esperando que su rostro se doblase de dolor, pero nunca ocurrió.

"Que-" respiro, incapaz de continuar mientras el dolor estallo en su bajo abdomen. Lagrimas nublaron su visión.

"Era una acto," dijo. "Seguro, me sorprendiste, pero eso fue todo. Siento dolor, peor es algo que podemos soportar." La maldición no había sido creada para lastimarlo o a su madre, al menos no de forma directa. Fue hecha para hacerlo sufrir al observar como sus amados sufrían y morían frente a ellos, o al poner la distancia necesaria entre ellos y sus personas amadas. "La única razón para permitir que te me acerques, es para que te toque y que el dolor aumente." Sonreía maliciosamente. "Fue bonito hacerte quedar como tonta." Miró a la muchacha que se retorcía, asegurándose de recordar vívidamente como su rostro se retorcía de dolor.

Un segundo más tarde, la muchacha colapso. Como si no hubiese pasado nada, el saltó de regreso al balcón, uniéndose a sus amigos.

"1 minuto y 17 segundos," dijo Kisho. "Podías haber evitado el drama."

"No pude resistirme," respondió. "Ahora tengo algo que dibujar. ¿Ustedes lo verán, cierto?"

Los tres asintieron. Realmente nunca les habían gustado los grotescos dibujos de su amigo, al igual que lo que él llamaba 'la hermosura del dolor' y aun así no podía declinar ni apartar sus ojos de aquellas pinturas cuando las veían, los que estaban tan bien hechos que parecían la persona real.

"Diviértete," Shigure le dijo a Kisho, mientras tomaba las escaleras que lo llevaban a la arena.

Kisho tan solo sonrió cuando su oponente le sonrió.

"¿Listo?" le pregunto el Shinobi de la niebla.

"Supongo." Fue la respuesta del chico, la que provoco que el otro se riera de su inocencia.

El shinobi mayor se inclino hacia él y comenzó a moverse, mientras que el rubio tan solo cerró sus ojos y al instante, polvo revoloteo en el aire; el suelo tembló; las murallas alrededor de la arena se trisaron y lo próximo que todos vieron fue al shinobi de la niebla recostado sobre el suelo, inconsciente, mientras que Kisho nunca se movió del lugar en que se encontraba.

El estruendo se transformo en silencio, incluso antes de que llegue a su máximo, mientras observaban la escena, intentando comprender como habían sucedido las cosas.

Yuuzuki miro a Hisayuki, quien tenía la boca abierta.

"¿Viste algo bueno?" le pregunto con burla.

El heredero Hyuuga cerró la boca y le frunció el ceño a su amigo. "Eso fue realmente genial," dijo. Lo había visto-esa onda de chakra azul, elevándose omnipotentemente tras Kisho, como una ola homogénea antes de estrellarse contra el ninja de la niebla, sobrecargando su sistema. Vio como el shinobi mayor lucho como un hombre que se ahoga, antes de perder la consciencia. Pobre tipo.

"Esa es una de sus técnicas básicas-ola de chakra," explicó Yuuzuki. Creó esa técnica por su cuenta, luego de aprender a cómo aprovechar el chakra de Jiraiya. Pero la ola que su hermano había utilizado era de un treinta y cinco por ciento. Lo sabía, porque había visto el daño que causaba a diferentes grados.

"Akemi dejo una gran impresión en su examen jounin, mientras Kisho dejo un record, como la lucha más breve. Doce segundos. Diablos," dijo Hisayuki, sacudiendo su cabeza en incredulidad y diversión. "Lástima que Miki no pueda participar en el examen. Me pregunto cómo actuaría."

Durante los últimos años del tiempo de la Godaime, había propuesto hacer un examen diferente a todos aquellos genins que desearan seriamente, transformarse en ninjas médicos, ya que el actual examen chuunin no media las habilidades medicas de un genin. Desde la fundación de Konoha, los ninjas tan solo tomaban el entrenamiento médico adecuado, luego de pasar el examen chuunin y luego tomaban lecciones profesionales, para determinar el nivel de sus habilidades. Tsunade deseaba cambiar esa creencia de que los genins que pasaran ese entrenamiento medico, mejorarían toda la unidad. Luego de una larga semana de debates con el concejo, la propuesta fue aprobada. Se llamo examen chuunin medico, pero era más conocido como el examen infernal, debido al estrés mental que provocaba y a la dificultad, que podía incluso reducir al más preparado a una masa de lagrimas. Y a diferencia del examen original de chuunin, este ocurría tras puertas cerradas, la audiencia solo la componían los jueces y el comité, y los participantes solo provenían de Konoha. Por supuesto, cuando las otras villas shinobis notaron la mejora en el batallón medico de Konoha, siguieron los pasos de la villa.

"Debes sentir celos de que tus hermanos sobrepasen tus habilidades." Bromeo Hisayuki.

Ante eso, Yuuzuki rió. "Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para sentirme celoso y entonces haré pataletas antes de deprimirme," respondió con un tono serio, pero sus ojos brillaban entretenidos. Pero seriamente, no podía sentirse celoso, porque no competía contra sus hermanos, sino contra el mismo. Seguro, la rivalidad entre hermanos estaba presente porque era algo natural, pero no era suficiente para provocar celos o rencores. Como él, sus hermanos estaban más pendientes en ser tan fuertes como pudiesen.

"Espero que pase," comento de forma seria. La lucha había sido tan breve que los jueces ni siquiera habían sido capaces de comenzar a medir su capacidad.

Su amigo asintió, en acuerdo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Después del examen, los miembros del comité se reunieron en el cuarto de conferencia, para decidir quiénes calificaban para convertirse en chuunin. Uno a uno, los jueces tacharon los nombres de los postulantes que fallaron luego de discutirlo.

"Uchiha Kisho," la persona a cargo nombro.

Silencio lleno el cuarto, una que los miembros del comité no podían dar una opinión de forma inmediata.

"Bueno… ah…" dijo un miembro. "Lucho por doce segundo, así que es bueno."

"No lo sé. Técnicamente, no mostro habilidad alguna requerida por un chuunin," señalo otro.

"¿Eso es porque tan sólo lucho por doce segundos?" pregunto. "Si es algo, nos dice que es poderoso."

"El poder no es todo para un chuunin."

La persona encargada golpeo la mesa para llamar la atención de todos los miembros.

"Sería injusto para Uchiha-kun el tacharlo de la lista tan solo por la duración de su combate. También es injusto para el resto el dejarlo ser un chuunin," comenzó. "Propongo que observemos su archivo y los reportes de sus misiones, para poder observar sus habilidades."

El resto asintió en acuerdo.

"Le pediré en la mañana al Hokage sus archivos. Mientras tanto, descansemos un poco. Son casi las dos de la mañana. Gracias por su duro trabajo."

"Gracias por su duro trabajo," respondió el resto, antes de comenzar a abandonar el cuarto.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Un muy cansado Naruto ingreso calladamente al cuarto principal, para no despertar a su esposo. Luego del examen, se dirigió directamente a su oficina y trabajo horas extras para alcanzar unos cuantos de sus papeleos. No se entero de que eran cerca de las tres sino hasta cuando un perro aulló. Rápidamente, limpio su escritorio y fue a casa. Nunca se percato de que estaba cansado hasta que vio su cama. Por breves segundos, se dividió entre tomar una ducha o acostarse, antes de que su mente decidiera por él. Quedo solo en bóxers y se puso una polera antes de meterse bajo las sábanas.

Buscando calor, se giro contra Sasuke, quien se despertó.

"Estas en casa," murmuró, mientras se giraba hacia su esposa.

"Acabo de llegar." Naruto se apretó contra él. "¿Kisho espera pasar el examen?"

"Pareciera que no le importa en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué?"

"Se les informo a todos los Kages que los resultados serán pospuestos."

Sasuke sabía que Naruto conocía la razón, pero no pregunto, porque no estaba en posición de saber.

"Discúlpame por despertarte."

"No podía dormir bien sin ti."

"Lo sé. Yo tampoco. Esa es la razón del porque decidí venir en vez de dormir en los cuarteles del Hokage." Sonrió el rubio, "buenas noches, Sasuke."

"Hn."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Dos días más tarde, el resultado fue anunciado. Kazushi, Shigure, Makoto y Kisho calificaron. Pero a diferencia de sus amigos, Kisho estaba en periodo de prueba por tres meses. Si Permanecía o no como chuunin, dependería únicamente de sus actos durante ese periodo.

A pesar de los resultados, los chicos continuaron pasando su tiempo a su propio ritmo. Para ellos el ser chuunin tan solo era un estatus y nunca mediría el verdadero potencial de sus habilidades.

**Continuara…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… O.O…. no hay mucho que decir… me demore… lo sé… pero no sé si les alcance a traducir otro capítulo… Xd porque son las fiestas patrias! Y hay que salir a elevar volantines, tomar chicha, comer su buena parrillada, asado, curanto *¬* así que no sé si tenga tiempo para traducir otro capítulo… una vez más les pido disculpas… porque no puedo responder sus comentarios… pero les prometo! Les prometo ¡! Que el próximo capítulo si lo hago O.O:… en serio…xauuuuuuu muchas gracias por continuar leyendo se pasan…. -O.O- __ yo con mis gafas nuevas. =)_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	63. Chapter 63

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**__

_**Próximo Capítulo: Sasuke y Naruto han llegado a otra realización, mientras Yuuzuki y Yukina comienzan a distanciarse. Al final, ¿era una buena decisión casarse con un heredero Uchiha? Se pregunta Yukina.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 63: Cuando La Flor Comienza a Florecer**

Naruto abrió sus ojos y estiro su adolorido cuerpo, antes de voltearse en dirección a la fuente de la pesada sensación que sentía, incluso mientras dormía.

_Sasuke._

Antes de que pudiera saludar a su esposo, el último presiono un dedo contra sus labios.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, diciéndole de forma muda que todavía no quería comenzar su día. Su esposa asintió y se acerco a él, acariciándose el chupón que aún le dolía. Una pálida mano descendió para acariciar delicadamente la parte baja y adolorida de Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke lo llamó suavemente, justo después de que Naruto se acercara hacia él.

"¿Hmm?" llegó la floja respuesta.

"¿Me amas?"

Eso había despertado al rubio de su sueño ligero. "¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto cautelosamente. Luego de lo que había ocurrido hace más de dos años atrás, Naruto siempre se preocupaba cuando su esposo se ponía cursi, dulce o sentimental.

"No, nada."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Sasuke balbuceo algo inaudible, provocando que el rubio lo pinchara con molestia.

"Sólo un estúpido sueño que no quiero contar," repitió rápidamente.

Naruto se sintió aliviado con eso, por lo que no presiono a Sasuke para que se lo relatara. "Por supuesto. Te amo."

"¿Cuánto?"

Eso hizo que Naruto frunciera su ceño. Hace mucho tiempo, había dejado de intentar mediar sus sentimientos por su esposo, ya que siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza. "No lo sé. Se encuentra fuera de lógica."

"Dobe-"

"No mas d-"

"También te amo."

"¿Huh? Oh."

Sasuke sonrió de costado. "Más que tú."

Naruto frunció nuevamente el ceño. "Sigue soñando, bastardo. Eso no es posible."

El hombre de pelo negro le dio una mirada satisfactoria. "Lo es, porque soy yo."

Con un gruñido, Naruto doblo un brazo pálido. "De veras."

En un segundo, se encontraban luchando contra el otro, hasta que Naruto cayó de la cama.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Sasuke, su cabeza sobresaliendo desde la cama.

El rubio murmuro algo como bastardo sin alma, mientras se ponía de pie. Y cuando se puso de pie, sus rodillas cedieron. Se hubiese derrumbado sobre el suelo si es que Sasuke no lo hubiese jalado de regreso a la cama.

"¿Fui muy brusco anoche?" le pregunto, sus labios rosando la frente morena.

Había sido brusco anoche, pero esa no era la razón. Sin embargo, Naruto no se sentía con ganas de decírselo a su esposo, así que dijo, "¿No es obvio?"Entonces acerco al hombre para darle el beso de los buenos días, "buenos días, bastardo."

Sasuke gruño lo que hizo reír a Naruto, mientras el otro salía de la cama. Era obvio que Sasuke no quería levantarse aún. Sólo quería flojear en la cama con su esposa.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Gaara golpeteo sus dedos contra la mesa, mientras se sentaba en su silla, como si fuera dueño del mundo, no, del universo… como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, cosa que no tenía. Miro la puerta cuando se abrió. Entonces la molestia perturbo su rostro indiferente, cuando el rubio hokage entro en la sala.

El hokage parecía avergonzado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir el porqué de su retraso, Gaara le pregunto al ver un chupón en el cuello del rubio, "¿así que todavía lo hacen?"

El kazekage siempre había pensado que el Uchiha era un pervertido. Todavía lo hacía, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que su amigo era un pervertido oculto. Después de todo, ¿el tango se baila de dos, no? Sus suposiciones fueron probadas cuando Naruto le respondió honestamente.

"Todavía hay un montón de posiciones que no hemos probado." Entonces sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como joyas cuando recordó algo. "Hay posiciones tan difíciles e imposibles a la vista, hasta que las intentamos. Nunca pensé que podría hacer algo como esto…"

Gaara saltó desde su asiento; camino rápidamente hacia el rubio y lo agarro, deteniendo la demostración de la posición que tenía en cabeza.

"Naruto, yo no vine desde Suna para oír, escuchar o aprender de tu vida sexual con tu esposo." Movió al hokage hasta su asiento y de forma inceremoniosa lo empujo. "¿Ahora podemos hablar de nuestros asuntos?"

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres casarte?"

Gaara estaba a punto de atacar al otro hombre. "No tengo que casarme para tener sexo."

Naruto sonrió, el interés flameaba en sus ojos. El pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo.

"Así que, Gaara, quien-"

"Eso es, si es que estoy interesado," agrego de forma honesta. "De acuerdo a los reportes-"

"Gaara," se quejo Naruto, casi desmenuzando la primera hoja del reporte. Solo se puso serio cuando su vista parecía tener un poco de arena.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Dentro de uno de los cuartos del laboratorio del hospital de Konoha, una temblorosa y divertida voz, quebró el monótono sonido de las burbujas que provenían de diversas probetas.

"Sólo una gota," dijo una voz que parecía conspiratoria. "Uno y se acabará."

Dos sombras se desplazaban por el muro mientras que el fuego cambiaba de posición. Entonces una mano sostuvo un gotero con un líquido naranja en su interior sobre un líquido blanco que hervía. Con un asentimiento de una de las figuras, la mano dejo caer una gota. Lentamente, una gota naranja cayó suavemente y se unió a la masa de agua blanca. Desafortunadamente, la medicina no se encontraba lejos de la botella con el mismo líquido, por lo que una pequeña gota de ese líquido cayó, causando que la poción que hervía reaccionara de inmediato. Un humo grueso y acre comenzó a salir de ella, provocando que los dos ocupantes abrieran las ventanas e incrementara la ventilación, antes de que comenzaran a reír.

"¡Mira! ¡Mira!" dijo Miki, mientras señalaba el matraz.

Yumiko-su compañera desde que había sido asignada a la unidad médica y que era un año mayor que ella, hizo lo que se le dijo y su rostro rápidamente se contorsiono de disgusto. Su experimento se había vuelto de un enfermizo dorado. "Diablos. El color se parece al de la excreción de masa corporal magra."

"Exactamente," dijo la rubia antes de volver a perderse en risas.

Movieron sus cabezas hacia el lado cuando se abrió la puerta de forma ruidosa. Entonces, el líder de su grupo ingreso. Aun cuando permanecía el olor de la mezcla, su expresión seria no cambio ni por un segundo. Como se esperaba de su líder-Rock Hanako. Comparada a su hermana gemela, Yuri, era más aventurera, juguetona y accesible, a pesar de su seria apariencia. Con su pelo negro atado en una cola, Miki y Yumiko sabían que tenían una misión.

"Un equipo ANBU fue emboscado. Desafortunadamente, el primero en ser herido fue el médico ninja que lo acompañaba," explico Hanako. "Se encuentra en un estado crítico y se espera que lleguemos en quince minutos. Debemos llegar en ese tiempo. ¿Comprendido?"

Las dos asintieron, agarraron sus bolsos y en conjunto con su líder, desaparecieron en el aire.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El desenmascarado equipo ANBU se sintió aliviado cuando la unidad médica les entrego la calve correcta. Los dos miembros ANBU sólo poseían cortes de espadas, mientras que el ninja medico estaba bañado en su propia sangre. Estaba claro que quienes los habían emboscado querían eliminar primero al médico ninja para disminuir la probabilidad de sobrevivencia.

"Hicimos lo que pudimos," dijo Shouhei.

Inmediatamente, Yumiko, atendió a la shinobi trigueña que poseía heridas en su muslo izquierdo, mientras Hanako atendió a la ninja medico. Por un breve instante, los ojos de Miki y Shouhei se encontraron antes de que la rubia se acuclillara junto a él, para tratar las heridas de su brazo derecho.

Hanako reviso las heridas del ninja medico. Sus heridas eran severas, pero aún así no comprometían ningún órgano vital, pero fluía demasiada sangre de sus heridas, lo que le hacía creer que ocurría algo extraño. Enterró sus dedos en la sangre y presiono su dedo pulgar contra sus dedos cubiertos de sangre. Sus ojos se enancharon cuando se percato de que su sangre había perdido su grosor, haciendo que la coagulación fuera imposible. Había sido envenenada.

"¡Hey!" llamo a su equipo. "Revisen su sangre antes de hacer algo." Sus dos subordinadas siguieron sus órdenes mudamente.

"Es normal," dijo Yumiko.

"Lo mismo aquí," agrego Miki.

"Entonces, denme sus viales de coagulación. No tengo suficiente para él."

Suponiendo que los rollos de Hanako no eran suficientes, Miki les ofreció los suyos. "Tendremos que conformarnos con otra cosa," le dijo a Shouhei quien solo sonrió, olvidándose del dolor. Observo como suavemente sus manos aplicaban una crema descolorida sobre sus heridas, para luego cubrirlas con gaza. Pensó que estaba listo, hasta que vio a Miki sacar uno de los pañuelos que le había dado.

Por reflejo, cerró suavemente su mano alrededor del material. "Se ensuciaran."

La ninja medico le sonrió, "Entonces tendrás que lavarlo antes de devolvérmelo." Hizo a un lado sus manos y ato firmemente las heridas. Le dio unos palmetazos antes de ponerse de pie.

Hanako era consciente de que el médico ninja no era capaz de continuar con la misión. También sabía que el equipo ANBU necesitaba un ninja medico, porque su misión requería que traspasaran zonas criticas y Miki, con las habilidades que poseía, era la mejor candidata para el reemplazo.

"Voy a llevarlo," anunció Hanako. "Miki, tu iras con ellos."

La rubia asintió y sintió un leve tirón en su corazón, excitada, iba a participar en una misión ANBU-la primera desde que se había convertido en ninja.

En su interior, a Shouhei no le gustaba la orden, pero por una razón personal-no quería que Miki saliera lastimada.

Yumiko se despidió de su amiga, antes de que su líder, ella y el ninja herido desaparecieran.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Shouhei iba al final de la línea mientras atravesaban el bosque.

Sólo pudo gritar cuando un gigantesco shuriken voló desde su costado hacia la cabeza de Miki, salpicando su sangre. Su mente le dijo que no era un genjutsu antes de apagarse. Sintió frío al mismo tiempo que calor. Sentía que su sangre se drenaba, al mismo tiempo que retumbaba en sus venas. Sentía silencio en su oído izquierdo al mismo tiempo que ruido ensordecedor en el otro. Se sentía pesado, al mismo tiempo que ligero. Era ironía y locura que se mezclaban felizmente, engullirlo.

Le tomo un rato, el percatarse de que la Miki decapitada era en realidad era un tronco y que la sangre tan sólo era sabia. No sabía si llorar o reír. No quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, así que les ordeno a sus hombres que se separaran y aniquilaran a sus atacantes. Miro su alrededor, buscando sus enemigos al igual que su ninja medico.

_Donde sea que este, por favor que esté sana._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Shouhei se congelo en sus pasos cuando esquivo algo a la vez que este se dirigía hacia él. Instintivamente presiono a un mas el agarre sobre la espada que sostenía, preparado para matar.

El objeto golpeo contra un árbol, permaneciendo en aquel lugar por unos segundos. Todavía en guardia, Shouhei se movió hacia el, descubriendo que el objeto era el cuerpo de un ser humano, o para ser más preciso era un cadáver. Y la razón del porque era un cadáver, se encontraba incrustado en el árbol, eran tres cuchillas pequeñas, las que habían perforado el cuerpo. No tenía que hacer una minuciosa observación para saber que era el trabajo de Miki.

Se aparto del lugar, moviéndose hacia donde había provenido el cadáver, deseando que Miki continuara en ese lugar. Cuando la encontró sana y salva, quiso abrazarla pero solo le golpeo suavemente el hombro.

"Estas bien," declaro.

"Por supuesto. Soy una kunoichi," le respondió, incapaz de comprender la razón detrás de esa vos suave.

El muchacho sonrió secamente, "intentare recordar eso."

Solo entonces, ella comprendió que él estaba preocupado, lo que hizo que ese sonrojara ligeramente. "Shouhei-san, gracias."

"Vamos," dijo, "probablemente, mi equipo nos está esperando." Y sin malas intenciones o malicia alguna, cogió su mano y la guio.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando regresó a casa el día siguiente, Miki fue donde su líder, a reportarse, mientras que el resto se dirigió hacia la torre del hokage para ser interrogado.

En su camino a casa, se encontró con un conocido-Aki. El chico era dos años mayor que ella, era encantador y habilidoso con las trampas.

Sonrió mientras se paraba frente a él. La primera vez que se conocieron, le envió una encantadora sonrisa en su dirección y antes de que se percatara, estuvo embobada por dos días. O quizás, aún seguía embobada, porque su corazón se aceleró y se sonrojó.

Aki aclaró su garganta, entonces miro sus ojos azules. "Simplemente me preguntaba si querías ver conmigo una película, mañana por la tarde."

Miki rápidamente se percato de que la habían invitado a una cita. Su primera cita. No se había dado cuenta que su primera cita, en realidad, la había tenido con Shouhei, durante un festival, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Se aguanto las ganas de reírse, antes de preguntar tranquilamente, "¿Qué película?"

"Esa sobre rounins."

"Genial. Quiero ver esa."

Mentalmente Aki, salto de alegría. "¿A qué hora puedes?"

"Mi guardia termina a las cuatro. ¿Nos encontramos en el parque cercano al teatro, digamos que a las cuatro y media?"

El muchacho asintió, sonriendo. "Entonces, te veré mañana," dijo antes de irse.

"Sí, mañana." Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, continúo caminando hacia su casa. Esa sonrisa no se borro mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama con una mirada soñadora en su rostro, hasta que una idea golpeo su cabeza como un rayo. Corrió a su closet, revisando frenéticamente sus ropas, buscando algo adecuado.

"Diablos," murmuro cuando vio que no tenía nada. Decidiendo hacer unas compras. Fue a la cocina y encontró a Akemi. Perfecto.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Akemi cuando vio los ojitos que le estaba poniendo su hermana.

"Acompáñame al mal."

El Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño. Ir al mal, significaba una tonelada de fans, por lo que se restringía a dirigirse allí, a menos, que fuera por un propósito importante.

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que pueda comprar ropas para mi cita."

"¿Cita?" alguien repitió desde la puerta.

Miki sujeto a su hermano mayor y dijo, "Dí que me acompañaras al mal."

Kisho se encogió de hombros y dijo, "seguro."

"Yo también iré," anunció Akemi, porque el que Miki fuera de compras para una cita, suponía una emergencia. De hecho, que Miki tuviera una cita, era alerta roja en su familia.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La razón del porque Miki le había pedido a sus hermanos que la acompañasen, era de que quería escuchar la opinión que tenían sus hermanos sobre su elección. Creía que si les complacía a sus hermanos, entonces también le gustaría a Aki. Sin embargo, Miki se arrepentía de su decisión, porque todavía no aprobaban ninguna de las ropas que ella había elegido. Las razones por las que la desaprobaban iban desde que el color era demasiado desabrido o brillante, hasta que su forma o diseño eran demasiado aburridos y empalagoso. Frustrada, les dijo que eligiesen algo que fuera de su gusto y ella erigiría uno de su gusto.

Felices, los dos hermanos cumplieron lo que les había dicho su hermana. Uno o dos minutos más tarde, Miki empalideció con lo que sus hermanos le trajeron. Akemi le mostro unos pantalones y blusa, las que no tan solo eran una talla mas grande, sino que también se verían como una mujer que-no-le-importaba-en-lo-más-mínimo-la-moda. Las ropas que les había traído Kisho no eran mejores. Era una falda larga y una blusa, que nunca mostraría su hermosa figura.

Miki no sabía si reír o llorar; abrazarlos por ser tan sobreprotectores o molerlos a palos.

"Voy a morir siendo solterona," dijo por debajo. Los miro de forma suplicante, "por favor, cooperen conmigo. Por favor no arruinen mi cita."

Kisho y Akemi se miraron entre sí. Nunca habían pensado en herirla o hacerla llorar, lo que habían logrado hacer, y aún así ella les estaba suplicando, como cualquier niña.

"Sólo quédate aquí," dijo suavemente Akemi, "te buscaremos algo bueno."

Y lo hicieron luego de quince minutos, e incluso la pagaron cuando su hermana la aprobó. Quizás se sintiera sola por ser la única mujer de la familia, pero nunca habría cambiado aquello.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Yukina le dio una mirada de reojo a su marido. Yuuzuki revolvía flojamente su café mientras veía de forma distante. Suspirando, se sentó frente a él y dijo, "si te preocupa, ¿Por qué no los sigues?"

Sacudió su cabeza. Mientras el resto de su familia había decidido espiar o como ellos decían, 'vigilar de forma silenciosa' a Miki durante su cita, el se había marchado directamente a su casa luego de una misión. No por una razón justa, sino porque temía su reacción si veía a _ese_ chico sosteniendo las manos de su hermana.

"Vamos. Esta será la única vez que les permitiré espi-"

"Vigilar de forma silenciosa."

Yukina rodo sus ojos. "Bien. Protegerla de forma silenciosa en su cita," dijo porque comprendía su preocupación. "Pero después de esto, no los dejaré. Deben darle un respiro."

"¿Qué tal si le doy al tipo unas costillas rotas?" Yuuzuki sugirió de forma maliciosa.

"Tus hermanos Uchihas tienen un complejo de hermana, mientras otousan y chichiue tienen un complejo de hija," lo molesto. Su charla fue momentáneamente suspendida, mientras buscaban a la llorosa Haruo de su cuarto, donde había estado durmiendo hasta ahora. Cuando regreso de la cocina con su hijo en brazos, Yuuzuki ya no se encontraba allí.

Sonrió, sabiendo muy bien donde se encontraba. _Al final no pudiste resistir, ¿no?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sin que Miki y su pareja se enteraran, cinco pares de ojos se encontraban enfocados en ellos, en vez de la enorme pantalla. Por sugerencia de Sasuke, los hombres uchihas habían entrado por intervalos al teatro, sentándose en diferentes áreas, para no atraer la atención.

Naruto ubico sus manos sobre el brazo de Sasuke, tensándose, cuando vio que Aki se inclino hacia su hija para susurrarle algo. A parte de aquello, que era algo que sucedía cada cierto tiempo, Aki era un caballero, pero eso no era suficiente para hacer que la familia de Miki se marchará.

Después de la película, los dos fueron a comer algo a un lugar popular entre los adolecentes. Esta vez, los hombres Uchihas prefirieron permanecer fuera del lugar, pero se ubicaron estratégicamente para tener la mejor vista de sus objetivos.

Por coincidencia, Shouhei pasó por allí y vio a la chica Uchiha justo cuando Aki entraba al baño. Sus ojos se dilataron al verla en aquellas ropas; una falda plisada hasta la rodilla, botas, una blusa suelta, con una camisa que abrasaba su figura. Incluso llevaba el pelo atado en una cola que terminaba con su pelo en rizos (cortesía de Yukina), alagando su tierno rostro. Y antes de que lo supiese, se encontraba dentro del lugar y caminando hacia ella.

"Hey," dijo, golpeando suavemente su mesa. Su corazón salto, cuando ella enfoco su atención en el, sonriéndole. Se veía incluso más hermosa de cerca.

"Hey para ti también."

Estaba por decir algo cuando un extraño, al menos para él, se sentó casualmente.

"Él es Yoshiba Aki," le dijo Miki. "Hyuuga Shouhei."

Ambos hombres asintieron educadamente.

Siguiendo su urgencia, agrego, "estamos en una cita."

Era obvio, pero el miembro Hyuuga asintió, como si no supiera. "Lo sé," sonrió, incluso cuando su corazón se rompía.

"Y esta no será la última," bromeó arrogantemente Aki.

"Lo sé. Ustedes hacen una linda pareja." _No._ "Cuida de mi casi hermana," golpeando suavemente su cabeza antes de caminar hacia afuera.

Miki miró su espalda. Había algo en sus palabras y gestos, que hicieron que su corazón se apretará.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Shouhei suspiro. Al final, se había olvidado de regresar el pañuelo limpio.

_Miki._

Inmediatamente golpeo sus mejillas, para enfocarse en su próxima misión. En su camino hacia el edificio administrativo se encontró con su primo.

"¿Le puedes dar esto a Miki?" le pregunto, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el pañuelo, envuelto especialmente en un plástico rosa.

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?"

"Tengo una misión."

"¿Y después?" el heredero Hyuuga contraataco.

"Estaré ocupado."

Hisayuki arqueo una ceja y luego sonrió, comprendiéndolo. Por un largo tiempo, el había sido el único que sabía sobre el secreto afecto de su primo por la niña Uchiha. Y a pesar de que Yuuzuki y él eran amigos, el nunca le menciono palabra alguna al último, quien era demasiado sobreprotector con su hermana. "Sabes dónde encontrarme cuando me necesites."

Su primo asintió.

Lo observo mientras se apartaba. _Embotellar tales sentimientos por tanto tiempo y que estos no sean correspondidos, debe ser más que doloroso, ¿no?_

La cita con Aki era el comienzo de sus salidas con chicos; de los lamentos de Shouhei y de las preocupaciones de los varones Uchiha, especialmente de los padres Uchiha.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Esa noche, Naruto entro al cuarto de Miki, luego de golpear la puerta, y la encontró aturdida. Le sonrió y actuó como si nunca la hubiese seguido en su cita. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a preguntarle.

"¿Y cómo te fue?"

"Mejor de lo que esperaba. Tendremos otra cita, en tres días más."

"¿Qué piensas de ese chico, Aki?" le pregunto. Conocía le nombre, porque Miki se lo había dicho la noche anterior.

"Es genial. Es educado y caballero. La forma en que me presta atención, me hace sentir como si yo fuera la única persona que ve." Entonces suspiro ensimismada. "Hace que mi corazón lata salvajemente. Me pregunto si está bien." Entonces miró a su chichiue, quien asintió. "Ne, ¿Es así como te hace sentir otousan?"

El Uchiha mayor la observo sorprendido antes de asentir, "Sí, la mayoría del tiempo, cuando no nos estamos ahorcando entre nosotros." Y sólo para asegurarse de que nada hubiese pasado, preguntó, "y bueno, ¿Hay algo digno de ser mencionado? ¿Cómo si te sostuvo la mano? ¿Te beso?"

Miki se sonrojo, eh inmediatamente tomo aquella acción como una afirmación, hasta que la chica sacudió su cabeza. "No. No lo hicimos. Eso sería incomodo. Digo, acabamos de conocernos. O sea, el me agrada, pero no estoy segura de si quiero que me sostenga la mano o me bese."

Su padre asintió, concordando con ella. "¿Qué escribes?"

Miki, inmediatamente cerró su diario, lo que le dijo a Naruto que escribía su diario.

"¿Te estaba molestando?"

"No realmente."

"Entonces, buenas noches, Miki." Se detuvo en la puerta y dijo por sobre sus hombros, "me alegro que te divirtieras."

"Sí, yo también. Y ¿chichiue?" lo miró, "gracias por haberme dado permiso. Dile eso a otousan también."

Naruto asintió y abandono el cuarto, dirigiéndose al suyo, donde su esposo esperaba… impacientemente.

"¿Y?" pregunto el momento en que su esposa entro a la habitación. También, quería asegurarse de que nada hubiese ocurrido.

"Hicieron cosas."

Negras cejas se fruncieron. "¿Qué cosas?"

"Sostuvieron las manos, eh incluso se besaron," dijo Naruto, observando como Sasuke se veía listo para matar. Había esperado que el otro hubiese visto su mentira, no que agarrase su bolsa de kunai antes y abandonase el cuarto. Un segundo más tarde, el rubio lo persiguió por el pasillo, hasta que lo agarro. "¿Adónde vas?" le pregunto tontamente.

"Voy a entrenar," siseo Sasuke, pero su aura asesina desmentía su agenda.

"Estaba bromeando. No paso nada. En serio." Dijo con voz tranquila. "Sólo quería ver como reaccionarias."

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese responderle o retarlo, la cabeza de Miki se asomo por el pasillo. "¿Pasa algo?"

Naruto sonrió. "Nada. Otousan quería entrenar."

Miki miró a Sasuke, quien inmediatamente asintió. Encogiéndose de hombros, regreso a su cuarto.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso," siseo el hombre pelinegro.

El rubio simplemente sonrió, tímidamente.

**Continuara…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… Mucho tiempo?... de veras que intente apresurarme y traducir… a decir verdad, me encanta este fic, pero me eh ido aburriendo de traducirlo… pero no se preocupen, continuare con la traducción… porque… ah decir verdad… estoy a la espera de un capítulo que me encanta… =)… desde el comienzo aguardo porque llegue pronto y lo pueda traducir… =). Bueno nos vemos….. Feliz bicentenario, para los países de latino América…_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**

**isis-chan**: jajaja, si … que Kisho es fuertote… realmente juete! Como sus papis!... igualmente cuidate… =) espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo y si… con respecto a lo de Viva México, creo que debería haber dado los saludos a M´xico, porque si no me equivoco, era el día de sus fiestas patrias… =)… saludos….

**ani-chan**: Xd jajaja , gracias a ti por pasarte y además dejar un comentario… O.O me hacen felizzz….

Nooo que ahorita tuve tiempo y aprovecho para responder….

**hana no tenkai**: … muchas gracias por dejar un comentario… y felices fiestas para ti, también…. Xd pasémosla chancho, entre los hermanos de habla hispana… XD..jajaja…

**sonadow-loves**: O/O auhhhhh es tan lindo…. Es nanai… ajajaj, es que es así el amor, no eres la única a que le hacen salir suspiros.

Jajajaja, Xd… la flojera… el peor de los males…. Igualmente, pasarlo bien… que disfrutes de este capítulo.


	64. Chapter 64

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**

_**Próximo Capítulo: viendo la figura adormecida de Naruto y Kisho, una calidez se esparció por el cuerpo de Jiraiya, y el rió. Solo podía imaginar cómo reaccionarían cuando vieran su fotografía incluida en su novela.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 64: Discordia**

Uchiha Sasuke miraba su reflejo en el espejo, con una mirada que, de ser posible, debido a su intensidad hubiese roto en millones de fragmentos el espejo. No podía soportarlo. De hecho lo odiaba. Odiaba esa clara evidencia, la que arranco y deseo que no se multiplicara.

Cuando un preocupado Naruto le pregunto que le pasaba, como a las 10 de la noche, él mudamente le presento la respuesta a su esposa. Los ojos azules se entrecruzaron, mientras se enfocaban en un hilo blanco que se encontraba entre dos pálidos dedos.

"¿Por qué te molesta una cana?" pregunto el rubio, confundido.

"Esto," dijo el Uchiha con tono molesto, "es mi primera cana. Y ya tengo arrugas en mi frente. No solo eso, sino que también tenemos nietos y nuestra niña sale casi todos los días."

Naruto estaba completamente perdido. No podía hacer ninguna relación.

Dejando salir un exasperado suspiro, el hombre mayor se explico. "Yo-digo, nosotros," rápidamente movió su dedo índice entre ellos, "estamos envejeciendo."

En su subconsciente, el no quería envejecer después de haberse casado con Naruto, pero los eventos de los meses pasados habían provocado que esa particular molestia saliera a la superficie. Y con la visión de una cana blanca, en su oscuro cabello, finalmente salió a flote aquella idea. La razón del porque no quería envejecer jamás, era porque significaba una cosa; su final se acercaba y no quería separarse de su amado. Separación. Ese era su miedo constante.

Un rostro moreno fue iluminado por la comprensión. Naruto también temía ser separado de su bastardo. Sasuke era una constante en su vida, incluso cuando había huido de la villa, y la sola idea del fin de ellos lo deprimía. No eran inmortales, lo sabía, pero esa era la razón del porque deseaba tener el poder para combatir lo inevitable. Pero un día, leyó un libro sobre como la muerte acababa con la vida pero no con una relación, y eso lo había aliviado ligeramente, dejándolo un poco menos molesto.

Tomo la mano de Sasuke en las suyas. "Eso significa que has pasado bastante tiempo conmigo, aguantando el hecho de que sea un dobe," le dijo fácilmente.

El hombre pelinegro frunció el ceño de forma tenebrosa, pensaba que Naruto estaba bromeando.

Conociendo la razón de aquella expresión, el rubio continuó, "no estoy bromeando. Espero con ansias el día que nos contemos entre nosotros las canas, compitiendo sobre quien tiene más. Pero por ahora," se detuvo para tomar entre sus manos la cara de Sasuke, para que lo mirase a él y no ha algo invisible e inexistente. "Por ahora, mira y vive el presente, porque estoy aquí… tu estas aquí. Nosotros estamos aquí."

Sasuke sintió que eso era algo conmovedor y jalo a su esposa dentro de un apretado abrazo. "Estaré contigo, sin importar que."

"Te obligaré a hacerlo," murmuro su esposa, mientras regresaba el abrazo.

Por un tiempo permanecieron de esa forma, hasta que Sasuke decidió jugar el rol del bastardo. "Dobe, voy ganando."

"¿Huh?"

"Tengo una, mientras que tú ninguna. Y eh oído que es un símbolo de sabiduría."

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras sus manos se movían, para entregar un ataque, el que Sasuke esquivo de forma agraciada al inclinarse hacia un lado. Ojos azules chocaron contra unos negros. Era claro que deseaban tener una lucha de entrenamiento.

Sasuke movió su cabeza hacia un lado y Naruto asintió. En menos de un segundo, aparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento Uchiha.

El hombre pelinegro estaba por encender las antorchas que rodeaban el área de entrenamiento, cuando el rubio sacudió su cabeza. "No hay necesidad. Usemos esto," dijo, refiriéndose a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entremedio de las ramas de los arboles. "También nos sirve para entrenar nuestros ojos."

"Mucha charla por hoy, dobe, empecemos." Dijo Sasuke a la vez que se ponía en posición de ataque.

"Espero que estés listo para recibir tu inevitable derrota, bastardo." Repentinamente, Naruto apareció cerca de Sasuke, dándole una patada. Incluso antes de que el cerebro de Sasuke lo pudiese registrar, sus manos se movieron de forma autónoma para repeler el ataque. Cosa que logro hacer, pero lo que no impidió que la fuerza del ataque lo hiciera deslizarse unos cuantos metros.

Incluso antes de que se detuviera por completo, la imagen de Sasuke se distorsiono, a la vez que se movía rápidamente. Pateo el estomago del rubio, lanzándolo contra el tronco de un árbol. Justo antes de que activara el sharingan en sus ojos, Naruto se transformo en un pedazo de madera.

Sasuke salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para esquivar el kunai que ahora perforaba el lugar donde había estado hace tan solo unos segundos.

Un acuclillado y presumido Naruto saco el arma y le comento con mofa en la voz, "parece que la sabiduría te está haciendo lento."

Su oponente gruño. Entonces, se encontraron a medio camino de entregar un medio puñetazo, el que perturbo el suelo y las hojas que se encontraban cerca de ellos. Ambos dieron golpes de bloqueo. Por cada golpe, una mirada de burla agraciaba sus ojos. Por cada golpe bloqueado, sus ojos brillaban llenos de desafío. La adrenalina fluía por ellos, cálida y cruda.

Sasuke sostuvo el puño de Naruto, doblando su brazo alrededor de su cuello e inclinándose sobre él para susurrar. "Lo haces de forma pobre."

Naruto se estremeció, cuando el aire tibio rozó su oído, temblando aún más cuando escucho la voz ronca. Pensó que él bastardo intentaba distraerlo por medio de una discreta seducción. Por lo que decidió jugar el mismo juego también.

Unos segundos más tarde, logro montarse sobre su oponente que se encontraba en el suelo. Cerniéndose sobre él, acerco sus rostros, provocando que por poco sus labios no se rozaran. "¿Todavía lo hago de forma pobre?" pregunto de forma engreída, ya que había roto la dura guardia de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron al oír esa voz tan sexy. Y en ese instante, Sasuke, creyó que Naruto intentaba derrotarlo por medio de la seducción. Sabía que iba a funcionar, lo sabía, pero antes prefería morir que no jugar el mismo juego del dobe. El ganador se lo llevaba todo y sabía que iba a ganar. Golpeó sus caderas justo cuando Naruto presiono sus caderas contra las de él, antes de distanciarse.

Sasuke se dejo caer a sus pies y dijo, "vas a caer." Entonces agrego con maldad en sus ojos, "_**duro.**_"

Se encontraron nuevamente a medio camino. Los golpes se habían transformado en caricias disfrazadas; burlas que prometían increíble placer, y sus insultos se volvían en suspiros. Llegaron al punto en que no se podían mover sin gemir cada vez que sus erecciones se rosaban contra sus pantalones.

Palma contra palma sostuvieron la mano del otro, intentando empujarlo. De pronto, se encontraron girando alrededor del otro, intentando que el otro se rindiera y desafortunadamente para Naruto, fue él quien termino siendo presionado contra un árbol, con sus manos firmemente sujetadas sobre su cabeza.

"¿Te rindes?" pregunto Sasuke entre gemidos, con sus ojos enfocados en esos labios.

En respuesta, Naruto, levanto su quijada de forma testaruda.

"Tonto," siseo antes de juntar sus labios, provocando que ambos gimieran por el contacto. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse, pero no para entregar golpes. Naruto presiono más contra sí a Sasuke, mientras que el último ataco sus pantalones y bóxers.

Cuando las manos de Sasuke tocaron su erección, sin importar el breve y ligero roce, había reducido al rubio a un nudo de instintos primarios. Movió sus caderas mientras presionaba sus hinchados labios contra el cuello de su amado.

"Jódeme, ahora." Era tanto una orden como un ruego, y Sasuke obedeció, porque el también lo deseaba. Deseaba estar en el interior de sus necesitado dobe.

Gimió cuando Naruto bajo sus pantalones y dejo al aire su erección. Levanto la pierna derecha del rubio y la envolvió en su cintura. De la otra pierna colgaban sus ropas sin orden.

Naruto grito mudamente, sus ojos miraban el estrellado cielo cuando su esposo entro en el, de un solo movimiento.

"¡Diablos!" lo escucho gemir y supo que el placer continuaba revolviéndose en su cuerpo.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse de forma desesperada y fervientemente, en pocos segundos había establecido un ritmo rápido.

A Naruto le importaba un diablo que sus ropas superiores se arruinaran por la áspera superficie del árbol, mientras su espalda se refregaba bruscamente contra él. Eso no importaba, porque tenía lo que quería-Sasuke en su interior, caliente, mojado y moviéndose.

El hombre pelinegro estaba cerca de su fin, y aún así, este lo evadía, desesperándolo. "Vamos," gruño. El rubio debía sentir lo mismo, ya que repitió esa palabra-palabra que se transformo en un eco que sonaba cada vez que sus caderas chocaban; por cada destello que veían tras sus ojos.

Como una cascada, el orgasmo llego a ellos, dejándolos sin aire y desosados.

Sus ojos se encontraron, provocando la risa de ambos. Sin embargo, todavía no terminaban. Un minuto más tarde, Naruto se retorcía con sus brazos alrededor del tronco del árbol, su frente contra él mientras su acalorado cuerpo se encontraba junto al árbol. Tras él se encontraba Sasuke, empujándolo, con una mano acariciando de forma alterna sus pezones, mientras la otra acariciaba sus húmedos muslos. Pero esas no eran las zonas que el rubio quería que le tocara.

"To…to-tócame," rogó, pero aún cuando fue oído no fue respondido. Con un gruñido que sonó más como un maullido, sostuvo la mano que se encontraba en sus muslos y la guiaba hacia su erecto pene. Pero la mano permaneció inmóvil, así que lo guio para que la moviera hacia arriba y abajo. Gimiendo con la fricción, lo que provoco que el hombre tras el sonriera. Cuando estuvo satisfecho dejo ir la pálida mano. Pero Sasuke tenía otros planes. Sostuvo esa mano y esta vez era él quien lo guiaba para que se moviera.

Naruto sabía que era su mano la que se encontraba alrededor de su erección, pero lo que hacía era por guía de Sasuke, y para él, aquello era erótico. Todo lo que Sasuke hiciera en sus juegos previos al sexo era erótico.

Cuando pensó aquello, se pregunto porque después de todos estos años su lujuria por el no había disminuido, sino que se había incrementado. ¿Era Sasuke quien había provocado ese lado lujurioso en él? ¿Qué tenía su esposo que lo dejaba así? ¿Qué tenía en el, que estaba tan obsesionado con el bastardo? Quería saber. Quería comprender. Quería que todo se detuviera para que el pudiese buscar las respuestas.

Bueno, todo se detuvo, incluso su cerebro cuando alcanzaron el climax.

Un Sasuke sin aire se sentó sobre el pasto, llevándose consigo a Naruto, ya que todavía no quería romper el contacto.

Cuando compusieron sus posturas y respiración, Sasuke ubico su mandíbula sobre un hombro.

"Antes, mientras te penetraba, dijiste 'para' una y otra vez," comenzó a decir de forma silenciosa. "¿Porque decías eso? ¿Querías que me detuviera?"

"No." Respondió inmediatamente Naruto, sonrojándose. "Por supuesto que no. Yo sólo…" _esto es tan vergonzoso_, pensó.

"¿Sólo que qué?" apremio el otro.

"Primero es mi amor por ti lo que no entiendo y ahora, esto."

"¿Esto? ¿Qué es esto?"

"Esto que continua haciendo que te desee, como si me muriese; lo que continua provocando que lo hagamos como conejos o adolecentes." Y antes de que pudiera detenerse, agrego, "no que me moleste." Movió su cabeza para mirar a su esposo, "¿Ves? Hizo que dijera eso. Me gustaría saber." Agrego suavemente, "sería agradable saberlo."

Enternecido, Sasuke roso sus labios contra su cuello. "No eres una persona pensadora, ¿así que porque vas a empezar ahora?"

En vez de una respuesta sarcástica o enojada, el rubio le dijo, "Porque esto es diferente. Muy diferente. Porque esto es sobre nosotros dos. Sobre nosotros."

"Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco comprendo lo que pasa entre nosotros… todo lo que creemos consciente o inconscientemente. Y me cansé de intentarlo." Puso sus manos sobre las morenas, con cada uno de sus dedos llenando el espacio entre los dedos de Naruto. "Sabes, hay cosas que no se hicieron para ser comprendidas, sino que para ser sentidas y saboreadas, y creo que esta es una de esas." Apretó sus manos, "sé que eres una persona que nunca se rinde, pero solo por esta vez, ¿puedes rendirte?"

Naruto miro sus manos intercaladas… sus manos manchadas de semen; sus ropas sucias y sus pegajosos muslos, y entonces rió… ligera y cálidamente. Movió nuevamente su cabeza, esta vez dando besos mariposa sobre una pálida quijada. "Tú, digo, nosotros acabamos de corromper el término 'combate de entrenamiento'."

Y Sasuke se le unió a su risa, sabiendo que su esposa había cambiado el tema, no como un acto de distracción sino que como uno de aceptación. "Todavía queda un montón de cosas que podemos corromper," comento con diversión.

El rubio simplemente dejo escapar otra divertida risa.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La vida era injusta y las personas eran traidoras, era lo que siempre pensaba cuando caminaba por el mercado-el centro de los rumores y chismes de Konoha. Con su cabeza inclinada en una pose de confianza, recordó que esta era una de las consecuencias de su decisión, pero eso no la detenía de querer esconderse o de querer estar junto a su esposo en este momento. Con Yuuzuki junto a ella, las personas no hablarían tras su espalda, comentado de forma indiscreta y sin vacilar su trasfondo.

Algunas veces, dirían que Yuuzuki era como Sasuke, especialmente a la hora de escoger esposa, una don nadie. Otros señalarían de forma inmediata que la esposa de Sasuke no era un don nadie, porque no tan solo era un jinchuuriki sino también era el hijo de _ese_ Yondaime. Era en ese entonces que Yukina deseaba que sus difuntos padres fuesen alguien, y que su padre no fuera un simple profesor de academia y que su papi no fuese el hijo prodigo de _ese_ Hatake, también conocido como el colmillo blanco.

Y no tan solo era su trasfondo el sujeto del chismorreo, sino que también el lugar que su hijo ocupaba en la lista de prioridades de Yuuzuki. Siempre ignoraba esos, pero últimamente, su esposo hacia entender que los chismes no eran falsos. Haruo y ella estaban en segundo lugar cuando se trataba de Miki. Desde que su cuñada había comenzado a salir, Yuuzuki siempre pasaba su tiempo revisando y vigilando en secreto sus citas, sin importar lo ocupado que estuviese. Incluso, algunas veces acompañaría a su hermana en sus compras y de vez en cuando las pagaba el.

Le llevo tiempo admitir que estaba celosa. Tan celosa, que a veces no podía soportar tan solo hablar con la niña rubia. Siempre se sentía culpable cuando la veía confundida o dolida, pero no podía evitarlo. A sus ojos, de forma inconsciente (¿o consciente?) Miki les estaba robando a Yuuzuki.

Nunca creyó que las cosas pudieran terminar de esta forma. Cuando se encontraban pololeando, todo estaba bien, hasta que fijaron sus firmas en el contrato de matrimonio. Era gracioso como una hoja de papel podía cambiarlo todo.

Cuando Yukina regreso a casa, se sorprendió al encontrar a Miki cuidando a su hija en vez de su niñera.

Miki la miro mudamente, juzgando su humor. Había notado que últimamente su cuñada se comportaba de forma extraña con ella y Yumiko, a quien le había confiado estos hechos y había dicho que la morena estaba en una fase de perra.

"Bienvenida a casa, neesan," dijo cuidadosamente. "La niñera fue a la mansión, preguntándome si podía reemplazarla debido a una emergencia. No me dijo que clase de emergencia, pero me dijo que no había necesidad de que le pagaras este día."

Yukina asintió, mientras comenzaba a guardar las compras. "Tu madres ya llego, Haruo-chan. ¿No es genial?" escucho decir suavemente a la niña. "Tu linda tía se va."

"Miki," la llamo Yukina, "comamos algo."

Sintiendo que la mujer estaba de buen humor, acepto de forma inmediata su invitación.

"Escuche que tu última cita fue un desastre," dijo Yukina.

"El tipo se estaba comportando como un idiota," dijo. El sexto chico con el que salía tenía manos curiosas, y antes de que esas manos agarrasen su pecho, lo había hecho volar por sobre la tienda de helados.

"¿Ese era el quinto chico con el que salías?"

"El sexto."

Por supuesto que Yukina sabía que era el sexto chico, porque Yuuzuki llevaba la cuenta. De hecho, sabía los datos del chico ya que de alguna forma Yuuzuki había logrado que ella se los aprendiera.

Miki se inclino hacia ella, "tengo curiosidad…"

Yukina arqueo una ceja.

"¿Cómo se sintió tu primer beso?" la ninja medico se sonrojo cuando pregunto esto.

"Grandioso," respondió la otra mujer de forma inmediata, "porque lo compartí con alguien que amaba." Pero se sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos, porque en ese entonces las cosas habían sido simples. No había ninguna multitud hablando atrocidades de ella. No había ninguna niña con la que debiera combatir por sus afectos.

"¿Dolió?"

"Miki, los besos no son dolorosos, a meno-"

"Quiero decir el sexo," balbuceo la niña. Yukina no pudo evitar reírse ante el rojo de sus mejillas. "leí sobre ello en libros, pero a veces parecen exagerar, así que quería saber. Quería preguntarle a alguien en quien realmente confiara."

Antes de que su cuñada pudiera responder, escucharon a Yuuzuki decir, "Estoy en casa."

"Me voy," dijo Miki. Luego de preguntar aquello estaba demasiado avergonzada como para quedarse y verle la cara a su hermano. "Gracias por la comida."

Cuando Yuuzuki entro a la cocina, deposito de forma inmediata un beso sobre la frente de Haruo y luego a Yukina. "Vi a Miki sonrojada. ¿De qué estaban hablando?"

"Cosa de chicas," dijo Yukina, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua a su esposo.

"No le estas sugiriendo nada, ¿cierto?"

Tal pregunta lastimo profundamente a Yukina, lo que quedo demostrado en la forma en que puso el vaso sobre el lavaplatos.

"¿Paso algo, Yukina?" Yuuzuki se preocupo aún más, cuando su esposa simplemente rió. "¿Yukina?" intento tocarla, pero su mano fue hecha a un lado por un manotazo. Se sorprendió al ver como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras reía.

"No me toques," dijo de forma brusca. El heredero Uchiha se preguntaba en que se había equivocado.

"Lo haces sonar como si hubiera sido yo quien comenzó a hablar sobre el primer beso y sexo," respondió entre sollozos. "Estoy cansada, Yuuzuki," confeso. Estaba cansada de competir contra Miki; estaba cansada de ser su esposa; estaba harta de escuchar chismes e ignorarlos. Estaba tan cansada.

"Entonces, déjame hacer el almuerzo y-"

"¡No!" grito. "Estoy harta de toda esta mierda."

Yuuzuki frunció el ceño ante la dura palabra. "¿Qué mierda, Yukina?" pregunto de forma seca.

"Escoge, Yuuzuki. Miki o yo."

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste. Miki o yo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Las dos son importantes para mi."

"A mí no me parece. Miki es más importante para ti," lo acuso de forma histérica. "Siempre la cuidas… siempre tienes tiempo para ella… siempre. Porque no te casas con ella en vez de hacerla tu dama y-"

Yukina sostuvo su adolorida mejilla, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor cuando vio a su esposo, quien la había cacheteado hacia solo un segundo atrás.

"Nunca te atrevas a llamar de esa forma a Miki. No me hagas oír tal cosa una vez más o…" gruño Yuuzuki, su voz era peligrosa y sus ojos eran calculadores. Incluso si era su esposa, no tenía permitido decir eso. Nadie tenía derecho a decir eso. Tenía suerte de ser su esposa o hubiese recibido algo más que una cachetada.

"Claramente, ya hs elegido," y con eso dicho, tomo al sollozante Haruo y se marcho.

Yuuzuki miro la mano con la que había golpeado a Yukina. Gruño y la azoto contra la mesa. ¿Cuándo su vida se volvió tan complicada? ¿Qué le pasaba a Yukina de todas formas? Estaba tan enojado y confundido, que ni siquiera pudo correr tras Yukina. Necesitaba calmarse.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿Qué pasa?" balbuceo Kakashi, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hija y nieto llorando.

"Necesito un lugar donde quedarme," dijo Yukina.

"Kakashi, quien es-" Iruka dejo de hablar al ver a Yukina. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ahora no," respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón. "No quiero hablar de eso, en estos momentos."

Los dos asintieron inmediatamente, comprendiendo todo. "¿Haruo ya tomo su leche?"

Pregunto el jounin. Yukina tan solo sacudió su cabeza. El ultimo tomo al pequeño Uchiha y comenzó a acunarlo, mientras le señalaba a Iruka que fuera a preparar leche. Era una suerte que tuvieran la mamadera y la leche de Haruo en su casa.

"Ssh… no llores, pequeño. Tu leche estará lista en cualquier momento."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Hisayuki, quien se dirigía a su casa luego de una noche de coqueteo con las mujeres de la villa, se vio sorprendido cuando vio a Yuuzuki sentado fuera del campo de los Hyuuga.

"¿Qué te trae aquí?" pregunto.

"Cosas."

"Vamos, entra."

El heredero Uchiha asintió y siguió a su amigo hacia su cuarto. Hisayuki lo dejo un momento para buscar vino japonés.

"Y bien, ¿Yukina se rehusó a tener sexo contigo o algo por el estilo?" bromeo, ya que Yuuzuki se encontraba ensimismado.

"Me hizo elegir entre Miki y ella. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Celos," Hisayuki, señalo de forma inteligente.

"¿Por qué lo estaría? No hay comparación. No es como si bañara a Miki con todo mi cariño."

"Solo se siente amenazada. Desde antes, incluso ahora, tu siempre cuidas de Miki. Yo incluso me eh preguntado como lograste tener una novia." Hisayuki había pensado bastante sobre Yukina, cuando noto que la chica no se quejaba por la sobreprotección de Yuuzuki con su hermana, pero en este instante, le parecía que ella no lo había notado hasta ahora. Y cuando lo hizo, se derrumbo. Inmediatamente. Tal vez de sorpresa o quizás de dolor. De cualquier forma, eso tan solo comprobaba que las mujeres eran un problema.

Sí, creía que las mujeres eran problemáticas y era por eso, que tan solo coqueteaba con ellas, manteniendo las cosas superficiales. Por supuesto, sus coqueteos habían causado vergüenza entre los miembros del clan y por lo que se habían quejado ante sus padres. Entonces su padre se puso estricto-lo que provoco que su relación se tensara. No había día que no discutieran, para decepción de su madre. Su relación hubiese continuado tensa si no hubiera sido por su tío Neji, quien había intervenido. Shouhei le había hablado sobre el súbito cambio de su padre en el, mientras que su tío y tía habían hablado con sus propios padres.

Pero ese no había sido el final de aquello. Hubo un tiempo en que los miembros del clan lo habían amenazado con desheredarlo. Incluso le pidieron a Kiba y Hinata que lo hicieran, y que si no lo hacían, el asunto lo llevarían al hokage. Por supuesto, cara a cara, Hisayuki les dijo que hicieran lo que quieran, pero sería su acción la que causaría vergüenza al nombre del clan, no la suya. Y así había llegado al final de eso. El continuaba siendo el heredero y los miembros simplemente se daban vuelta cuando el coqueteaba. Además, no era como si se estuviera acostando con alguien, el solo coqueteaba. O no practicaba el sexo seguro.

"¡Diablos! ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron de esa forma?" escucho a su amigo preguntarse, antes de que el ultimo acabase de un solo trago su copa.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke y Naruto dejaron de preguntarse el porqué Yukina no había llevado a la mansión a Haruo, cuando un desaliñado Yuuzuki se derrumbo sobre la cocina, sentándose en su antiguo asiento.

"Tuvimos una pelea bastante fea," respondió la silenciosa pregunta de su familia. "Se fue. Se llevo a nuestro hijo con ella. Probablemente con mi suegro en estos momentos."

"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" pregunto Naruto con preocupación.

Yuuzuki sacudió su cabeza. "Tengo una misión. Tengo que juntarme con mi equipo." Miro a todos, "resolveré esto por mi cuenta. Pediré su ayuda cuando la necesite, ¿está bien?"

Todos asintieron, comprendiéndolo, especialmente cuando era obvio que Yuuzuki quería resolver este problema por su cuenta.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Yuuzuki encontró refugio para su problema marital en su misión. Por una, había olvidado que no tenía hijo con quien jugar y esposa esperándolo en su casa, mientras se enfocaba en completar su misión.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Pelos negros y blancos eran atrapados por la suave briza del viento. Una pálida mano se alzo para poner tras su oreja, mientras veía a su antiguo mentor.

"¿Ella está bien?" Le pregunto Sasuke a Kakashi. Ambos hombre se encontraban inclinados sobre el tanque de agua del edificio de administración.

El jounin asintió. "Sí, pero ella continua llorando sin parar."

"¿Está comiendo? ¿Haruo está bien?" Por más que quisiera cuidar a su nieto, sabían que necesitaba más a su madre que a su padre a esta edad.

"Iruka la está obligando a comer. También estamos cuidando de Haruo, ya que ella es incapaz de hacerlo." Miro a su antiguo alumno y le pregunto, "¿Te menciono Yuuzuki la causa de la pelea?"

"No. ¿Qué hay de Yukina?"

"Tampoco. Como te dije, todo lo que hace es llorar."

El silencio cayó sobre ellos por uno o dos segundos. Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer? El dobe y yo hemos hablado de hacer algo, pero yo quiero que lo solucionen por su cuenta. Después de todo, ya no son niños."

"Eso es lo que yo creo, pero Iruka es testarudo."

"También Naruto."

Se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron. Tenían que desperdiciar un buen tiempo en convencer a sus respectivos esposas y el fracaso no era una opción. Se desearon buena suerte antes de separarse.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Yukina se encontraba en su cama, mirando inconscientemente el cielo, como si el universo hubiera dejado de moverse y el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Incluso luego de dos días, todavía le dolía. Su destrozado corazón nunca dejaba de doler. Y se encontraba dividida, no sabía si enojarse o aliviarse porque su esposo no la fuera a buscar y le ordenara que regresara a casa. Quizás, Yuuzuki, estaba tan cansado como ella y ya no la quería. Cuando pensaba esto, siempre se ponía a llorar, mojando una vez más sus húmedas mejillas.

Yukina no podía recordar una situación en la que hubiese llorado más que esta. Cada vez que creía estar tan seca como un desierto, nuevas lagrimas comenzarían a derramarse. Tan deprimida y desaliñada estaba, que había hecho caso omiso a Haruo, quien le recordaba demasiado al causante de lo que le pasaba ahora. Se decía asimismo que estaba bien, porque sus padres comprendían y se estaban haciendo cargo de su hijo pequeño.

Cuando Kakashi regreso a casa, se encontró con un preocupado Iruka que salía del cuarto de su hija, llevando con él una bandeja.

"¿De nuevo se rehusó a comer?" pregunto mientras entraban a la cocina.

"Comió un poco."

"¿Y Haruo?"

"Se ha comportado como un niño bueno y ahora está durmiendo." Se reunió con su esposo en la mesa y tomo sus manos. "Kakashi, debemos hacer algo."

Su esposo suspiro. Ya habían pasado por esto. "¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer, Iruka?" aparto la vista cuando su esposo puso una mirada de perrito, aquella que había logrado imitar de un antiguo estudiante. "Cuidamos de Haruo. Dejamos que ella se lamente y llore todo lo que quiera. Le entregamos apoyo, el que fue rechazado o ignorado."

Iruka sabía que su esposo no mentía, pero… "Podemos hablar con Yuu," sugirió.

"¿Hablar de qué? ¿Qué la reciba? Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es su problema, y además, el está en una misión."

"Lo sé. Naruto me dijo aquello."

El hombre de pelo plateado lo miro con atención. "Ustedes no planean hacer nada, ¿cierto?" observo como su esposa movió su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Quien sabe…"

"Iruka…" advirtió con tono exasperado. "Dejas que ellos lo solucionen. Además, no sabemos-"

"¿Cómo pueden solucionarlo si están alejados?"

Kakashi suspiró. Iruka y Naruto eran cortados por la misma tijera. No tan solo eran bromistas, sino que la mayoría del tiempo actuaban por el sentir de sus emociones. "No necesitan a nadie que los mime. Ya no son niños. Lo que necesitan, es a alguien que les ponga un poco de sentido dentro de esas cabezotas suyas."

El moreno alzo la vista cuando el otro se levanto. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a hablar con Yukina."

"¿Eh?" fue tras su esposo, que repentinamente se había puesto serio. "Esper-"

Pero Kakashi no lo hizo y pudo oír como la puerta era cerrada con llave. Antes de que siquiera hubiese podido ordenarle que abriera la puerta, Haruo comenzó a llorar. Suspirando, Iruka fue hacia donde se encontraba su nieto.

Kakashi miro la triste figura que se escondía tras las frazadas. Debía haber hecho esto antes, pero sus emociones como padre cariñoso habían nublado su razonamiento. Se sentó junto a la cama y quito de un jalón las frazadas que cubrían el rostro de su hija.

Yukina gruñó. "Déjame sola."

"Mírame y escucha, Yukina," con una voz que no dejaba espacio para desobedecer.

La mujer siguió la orden, pero dijo, "no quiero hablar de mis problemas."

Kakashi frunció el ceño. A diferencia de Iruka, quien era un completo ignorante sobre la causa de su pelea, el tenía sus sospechas. Y en los últimos días había pasado su tiempo descubriendo que sus sospechas eran correctas. Lo eran.

"¿No crees que ya has llorado lo suficiente? ¿Qué ya te has lamentado y escondido todo lo que has querido? Llorar o huir no es la respuesta."

Yukina permaneció en silencio.

"¿Acaso escapar es lo único que puedes hacer? De cierta forma, estas concordando con sus opiniones, que no mereces ser su esposa y un miembro Uchihas"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué debería hacer?" exclamo. Era fácil hablar cuando no tenía que explicar todo.

"Levántate y lucha," respondió de forma simple y fuerte. "Sé que te duele, pero no se va a detener a menos que lo combatas. No te arrepientas."

"No es tan simple, papi," exhaló.

"Nada es simple, especialmente si estas casada con un prestigioso clan. Pensé que sabías aquello."

"Calcule mal." Había sido una tonta al creer que no habría cambios, entre Yuuzuki y ella, luego de su boda. Se había dejado acunar por una falsa seguridad, dada por los votos de su esposo. Había dependido demasiado de él, así que cuando él comenzó a descumplirlos ella también lo hizo. Entrar había sido fácil, pero irse no lo era, no que quisiera el divorcio.

"Entonces, ahora que lo sabes, corrígelo. Yuu te escogió porque eres diferente. Eres especial."

"Te equivocas," se lamentó. Estaba por apartar su rostro y mirada, pero firmes dedos sostuvieron su mentón.

"No seas estúpida," casi la reto Kakashi. "¿Quién tiene su anillo? ¿Quién es la madre de su hijo? ¿Quién lleva su apellido?"

Yukina respondió entre sollozos.

"Entonces, no digas estupideces." Dio leves palmaditas sobre su cabeza y luego se levanto. "Iruka y yo, te criamos para que fueras fuerte y valiente, así que deja de comportarte de esa forma. Recuerda que también debes hacerte cargo de las necesidad de Haruo." Con eso, la dejo para que reflexionara.

Aún cuando no quería admitirlo, prefiriendo permanecer arropada en su cama, sabía que su papa tenía razón. Pero prefería morir antes de regresar a su casa, sin que su esposo la fuera a buscar.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

A Taiyou no le gustaba beber mucho, pero prefería beber hasta la media noche durante sus misiones. Se encontraba siempre en las esquinas más oscuras y alejadas del bar, transformándose en una sombra, siendo completamente invisible para los demás clientes. Sus sesiones siempre las pasaba solo, ya que Yuuzuki prefería descansar, mientras que los otros dos, siempre bebían hasta la inconsciencia luego de dos o tres horas de beber. Pero agradecía aquella soledad, la que aprovechaba para reflexionar sobre los eventos del día.

Frunció el ceño cuando noto que una figura se acercaba a su mesa, entonces se relajo, cuando noto que era su joven capitán.

"¿Qué ocurre?" finalmente, logro decir. Algo que él y los otros dos habían deseado preguntar desde que comenzó la misión. Habían pasado tanto tiempo como amigos y compañeros, que eran sensibles a las vibras de ellos, y desde hace unos días el menor estaba emitiendo unas vibras negativas.

Para sorpresa del hombre mayor, Yuuzuki le respondió.

"Yukina."

"¿Qué le pasa a ella?"

Sin dudarlo o guardárselo, le dijo a Taiyou lo que ocurrió. Entre sus compañeros, Taiyou era el más cuerdo y educado, al menos como para evitar bromas o hablar de cosas morbosas. Era el único compañero con el que podía conversar de forma decente, exceptuando cuando discutían de hedonismo y estética.

"Ni siquiera se sobre que mierda hablaba. Ni siquiera me lo dijo. Simplemente me dijo que escogiera entre ella y mi hermana," dijo con tono frustrado. "¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué lo haría? No hay comparación."

Taiyou se rió de la ingenuidad e ignorancia del chico. Mientras que lo del primero se debía a su edad, lo del último se debía a la posición social que poseía. Ya fuera por respeto o miedo, o ambos, no todos los rumores, especialmente aquellos que hacían referencia a una influyente familia, llegaban a sus oídos o a los oídos de los miembros de cualquier clan.

"Yuu-chama, ¿Acaso Yukina-san no te comento algo sobre unos rumores?"

"¿Rumores?" repitió, sus cejas fruncidas.

"Como pensé, no lo hizo." Hasta el momento creía que su esposa lo había hecho. ¿Acaso, compartir no era uno de los principales votos del matrimonio?

"¿No hizo qué?"

"Realmente vives en un mundo diferente," dijo el hombre, antes de tragar un vaso de sake, entonces se explico.

"Hay comentarios sobre lo indigna que es Yukina para ser tu esposa. No tan solo porque era una profesora de academia, sino porque o solo por su linaje. Aun cuando esas personas soportaron que salieras con ella…"

"Deberían meterse en sus propios asuntos," gruño Yuuzuki, mientras apretaba sus puños. "¿Cómo no oí de esto?"

"Porque los rumores y comentarios molestos que envuelven a poderosos miembros de clan, solo se oyen entre las personas comunes. Sólo para nuestros oídos. Nunca te lo mencionamos, porque creíamos que ella te lo había dicho."

"No lo hizo." Aparto la vista, dolido y decepcionado porque Yukina lo hubiese mantenido como secreto. ¿Y cuando habían comenzado a tener secretos?

"Y sus celos por Miki, provienen de los comentarios de que Miki es más importante que tu familia para ti."

"¿Q-qué?" podía sentir como su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse por diferentes emociones. "Eso es estúpido."

"Dile eso a la persona que hizo ese comentario. Pero tus recientes acciones parecen darle la razón a esa persona."

"Diablos. ¿Cuán estúpido puedo ser?" había lastimado a Yukina. Había fallado en protegerla.

"Yuu-chama, se que estas preocupado por tu hermana, y sé que no lo puedes evitar, pero deberías… er… ya sabes… porque ahora eres un hombre de familia."

"Lo sé." Ahora lo sabía. También debía ajustarse. Yukina ya no era su novia, sino su esposa. Por ende, era lo correcto disminuir su tiempo con Miki. Además, había otras cuatro personas que cuidarían de Miki con mucho más cuidado.

Con las cosas claras, sabía lo que debía hacer cuando regresará a casa-pedirle a Yukina que regresara con él y ¡Dios! Ojala lo hiciera.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Una Yukina de apariencia menos depresiva, dejo escapar una risa cuando Haruo había intentado, una vez más, atrapar su dedo, fallando. Un segundo más tarde, su niño dejo salir un gorgoteo. Estaba por besarlo cuando el timbre sonó. "Mami ya regresa," murmuro. Su corazón se sintió como si fuera a salirse de su pecho, cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a su esposo, ¿O se convertiría próximamente en su ex-esposo?

"Hola," dijo Yuuzuki, con una voz que pareció un graznido debido a los nervios. Si tan solo no tuvieran un conflicto de pareja en este instante, se estarían riendo.

"Hola a ti también," respondió Yukina de forma indiferente, aun cuando quería curar la herida que poseía en su frente.

La preocupación que habia surgido en el al ver su indiferencia, disminuyo un poco, cuando ella lo dejo pasar. Sonrió cuando vio como Haruo intentaba permanecer sentado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el chico estiro sus brazos hacia él.

El heredero Uchiha miró a su esposa, pidiendo mudamente permiso para tocar su hijo.

Con su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho, asintió y aparto la vista. "Adelante. Eres su padre después de todo." Sí, Yuuzuki era el padre de Haruo. Nada cambiaría aquello, ni… ni siquiera el resultado que tuviera su reunión… ni siquiera el tiempo.

Conociendo cuando una buena oportunidad se presentaba, preguntó, "¿Sigo siendo tu esposo? Y no hablo de los papeles." Cogió a su hijo y lo cargo en sus brazos. Haruo se acallo, cuando presiono su rostro con el cálido pecho, su nariz inundada por la esencia de su padre, a quien tanto había extrañado. Y mientras saboreaba ese instante, unos ojos azules se encontraron con unos morenos, fijándose.

"Yuuzuki," murmuro mientras dejaba escapar aire. Había tantas cosas que decir, que su cabeza estaba sobrecargada.

Su mirada se fijo en su mano, y vio el anillo de matrimonio. Lentamente intento tocar esa mano. "Yukina…"

"No lo sé." Respondió finalmente. Quería estar con él, pero tenía miedo, y ese sentimiento era el que la hacía no querer regresar a la fuente de sus problemas y dichas. "Hay muchos. No creo que pueda-"

"Pero no estás sola," le dijo de forma casi desesperada. "Nunca estarás sola. Estoy aquí para luchar contigo; para escuchar tus gritos mudos; para limpiar tus lágrimas invisibles y para sufrir contigo. No hay necesidad de que me ocultes cosa alguna."

"Lo sé, pero no tengo nada para ofrecerte. Somos mundos diferentes."

"Pero ya cerramos ese agujero. Ya construimos un puente." Y deseaba que Yukina pudiera percatarse de que el ya se encontraba en ese puente, esperando que ella se reencontrara con el. Había tanta duda en sus ojos, que asfixiaba lentamente su corazón. "Por favor. Sé que el apellido Uchiha es una gran carga, pero dame otra oportunidad. Solo una, y si aún así fallamos, entonces, yo seré quien llenara los papeles de divorcio."

Yuuzuki se veía tan desesperado y solo, que todas sus ideas de rechazo se evaporaron en el aire. Yukina apretó su mano, finalmente decidiéndose a darle otra oportunidad, y esta vez, ella pondría todo su esfuerzo para hacer que funcionara. Era más sabía que ayer. Había probado que merecía ser la mujer de Yuuzuki. Ella suavemente toco su frente herida, mientras decía, "no te dije que fuera súper cuidadoso, para que no me preocupes demasiado."

El heredero Uchiha, quien por reflejo se inclino hacia ella después de su contacto, la miró intentando confirmar si había comprendido correctamente el mensaje.

"Sí, Yuuzuki. Intentémoslo una vez más. Esta vez, mejor que antes."

Y la felicidad que sintió al recobrar lo que había perdido, o que casi había perdido, era algo que no tenia palabras. Bruscamente la jalo hacia él, fusionando sus labios en un beso salvaje.

"Lamento lo que paso," dijo entre respiraciones y besos. "Especialmente, hacer que eligieras."

"Lamento haberte hecho sentir como si no importaras," le susurro en respuesta. "Tú y Miki se encuentran en planos diferentes. Tú eres mi esposa, mientras que ella es mi hermana. Ambas son importantes."

"Intentare recordar aquello."

"Deberías." Y nuevamente estaban besándose, empujándose el uno contra el otro. Cuando algo se interpuso en su camino, solo entonces recordaron a su hijo. Rápidamente se separaron, mirando a Haruo, quien se había dormido. Los dos rieron.

"Porque tengo la sensación de que pronto será el hijito de papi," comento Yukina.

Los dos esperaron a que Kakashi e Iruka regresaran a casa, para que Yuuzuki pudiera disculparse y agradecerles, asegurándoles que su hija estaría bien. Luego de eso, marcharon con rumbo a la mansión Uchiha, para que Yukina también pudiera disculparse, por los problemas causados.

"Hablemos un segundo, Yukina-chan," dijo Naruto, quien sin esperar por una respuesta abandono el cuarto, esperando que ella lo siguiera. Ella lo hizo, dejando a Yuuzuki y Sasuke atrás.

"Ne, otousan, sé que hace mucho tiempo atrás, muchas personas criticaban a quien elegiste como esposa. ¿Cómo lidiaste con ello?" pregunto Yuuzuki. Y esa oración por sí misma, le dijo a Sasuke sobre la condición en la que se encontraba.

"No me afecta," respondió con sinceridad. Creía que era uno de los pros que tenía el ser un bastardo. "Mientras sepa que chichiue es perfecto para mí, me importa un cuerno el resto."

"Pero chichiue…"

"Él si es afectado, por lo que es mi deber darle la seguridad de que está bien. Tienes que descubrir por ti mismo la forma en que lo harás con Yukina. Es todo sobre convicción, Yuu."

"Convicción," repitió suavemente. Todavía tenía mucho camino que recorrer, como esposo y padre, pero ciertamente podía improvisar. Y esas personas, que no tenían nada más que hacer que sólo criticar a Yukina y su elección… bueno, todas ellas se podían ir al infierno. Estaba feliz con lo que veía en ella; estaba orgulloso de lo que habían logrado hacer y en éxtasis, con lo que iban a lograr construir en el futuro. El camino quizás fuera rocoso, pero la recompensa valdría la pena, y al final, se reirían triunfantes por todos los problemas que habían sobrellevado.

En otro cuarto, Naruto se encontraba junto a la ventana, mirando el exterior, tras él se encontraba una nerviosa Yukina. Nunca había visto este lado tan serio de su suegro. Tan serio estaba, que en su opinión se veía demasiado frágil.

"Bienvenida a mi mundo, Yukina," casi le susurró Naruto.

"¿Eh?" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, se preguntó.

La miro por sobre su hombro y se explico, "con todos esos cotilleos, apesta ser un Uchiha por matrimonio, ¿Cierto?" rió cuando su yerna comenzó a tartamudear, como si no lo creyera. Se giro y cargo sus caderas contra el marco de la ventana. "Sentí lo que tú sientes. De hecho, todavía algunas veces lo hago." Incluso luego de haber sido Uchiha por tanto tiempo, todavía habían algunos que desaprobaban su matrimonio con Sasuke. Y sin embargo, algunos de ellos les daban su afecto a sus hijos Uchiha, como si su sangre no corriera por sus venas.

Cuando los ojos de Yukina se encontraron con de Naruto, supo que se había encontrado con un alma amable. "¿Cómo?" pregunto tranquilamente, todavía avergonzada de admitir que lo que decía el hombre era cierto.

"Sasuke," fue la respuesta inmediata. "Como tú, soy fácilmente afectado por los cotilleos que hablan de mi matrimonio, sin importar cuán fuerte sea. Pero Sasuke siempre está ahí para patear un poco de razón en mi cabeza, a veces, de forma literal. Y sé que Yuuzuki hará lo mismo contigo." Se detuvo un segundo antes de agregar rápidamente. "Calor que no lo hará de forma lite-"

Yukina tuvo que reír, "sé lo que quiere decir, chichiue."

El rubio sonrió. Jugando inconscientemente con su anillo, mientras decía, "el matrimonio no es lo que me mantiene con Sasuke. Es su amor y posesividad. Yuu quizás no lo aparente, pero muy dentro de él, es posesivo, no como su otousan, pero lo es. No podrás escapar de él, aun cuando lo quieras. Sasuke, incluso nuestros hijos, son mucho más terroríficos que todas esas críticas combinadas."

"No tengo intensiones de huir," confesó.

"Bien." Naruto camino hacia ella, para sostener sus hombros con cariño. "Sé fuerte, Yukina, porque la lucha real, no es contra aquellas personas, sino contra tus dudas e inseguridades."

La morena asintió. "Gracias, chichiue."

Y viendo la determinación en sus ojos, Naruto estuvo seguro de que algún día, Yukina descubriría que la alegría que tendría en el futuro, valían el dolor que producían esas habladurías. Esa realidad sería el premio por permanecer fuerte contra todo lo que se le oponía, hasta entonces, esperaba que la chica no se derrumbara para no volverse a levantar.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Eran cerca de las diez, cuando Yuuzuki y su familia regresaron a casa. Yukina puso cuidadosamente a Haruo en su cuna, a unos cuantos metros de su cama, la que parecía no haber sido utilizada en los últimos días.

Yuuzuki, viendo el ceño en su rostro, dijo, "no dormí aquí. No era lo mismo sin ti." Se sentó en la cama y con sus ojos, mirando fijamente a su esposa, le pidió, "ven a la cama conmigo, mi querida esposa."

Sintió que su piel se ponía como la de una gallina. Miro su mano extendida, luego a su rostro, y supo que se encontraba en la mitad de su puente, y que no daría un paso más. Estaba esperando que ella se reencontrase con él.

Reuniendo todo su valor y confianza, desde las profundidades de su alma, camino hacia el. Y con cada paso que daba, se sentía más ligera, se sentía como si hubiera regresado a casa.

Yuuzuki sonrió con alivio, cuando tuvo envuelta entre sus brazos a su amor.

_No te dejaré ir. Nunca._

**Continuará…? O.O**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… ups, termino de escribir esto, mientras mi 'querido' presidente muestra que tras esa maquiavélica cabecita suya, hay un hombre con sentimientos, porque no me lo compro… haaa debe ser porque luego del lloriqueo del ministro de minería, y que las encuestas sobre el ultimo subieran luego de esa demostración de 'humanidad', algo me dice que lo que quieren es VOTOS… ajajaja_

_Cambiando el tema, ojala que las leyes realmente se hagan cargo sobre lo que ocurrió en la mina, y que aquellas 33 personas, que no son HEROES, son SOBREVIVIENTES… estén bien, y se reúnan con sus familias para no volver a pasar una experiencia como estas, realmente estoy feliz de que estén vivos y bien… _

_Hablando del capítulo ahora… emm… eso… que les parece… un poco de realidad y madures golpeando a Yuu… ¿no? =)_

_**PD: no puedo soportar que se hombre este vendiendo al mundo un Show de estas magnitudes… porque el ingles, estamos en chile… estamos en Latinoamérica… hablemos nuestro idioma!...**_

_Disculpen, se me salió lo que creía y mil disculpas por no responder los reviews, toy cansadita… =)_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	65. Chapter 65

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Y la vida continúa…**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 65: Cenizas de una vida.**

"Hey, viejo idiota," llamó Kisho a la vez que entraba al departamento de Jiraiya.

"¡No me llames así!" sonó un ronco grito desde la habitación. Kisho sonrió. Sabía que al ermitaño no le gustaba ser llamado de esa forma, pero no podía evitar molestarlo.

En venganza, Jiraiya lo llamaba mocoso inútil. Pero a pesar de cómo se llamaban entre si, eran cercanos. Si Naruto era como el hijo de Jiraiya, Kisho era su nieto. Fue él quien ayudo a Kisho para que controlara su chakra, incluso lo ayudo a crear sus simples pero originales técnicas.

"¿De nuevo te quedaste escribiendo esa novela hasta el amanecer?" pregunto molesto, Kisho. No le importaba lo que el vejete escribía, pero quería que descansara, porque muy en su interior… bajo esa fachada de burla e indiferencia, aquella solo reservada para su maestro, el se preocupaba por él.

"Terminé. Le enviaré esto a mi publicista. Esta será mi pieza maestra," respondió orgullosamente Jiraiya, besando sonoramente los papeles.

"Lo que digas." Entonces levanto las dos botellas que traía consigo, "Te traje un buen sake."

"¿Y donde esta ese chichiue tuyo?" pregunto mientras ponía su trabajo en un sobre café. "Pensé que el también estaría aquí."

"Lo hará. Sólo esta-" el chico fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta destruida.

"Cuida mi puerta, ¿ok?" gruño Jiraiya desde su dormitorio. Naruto solo sonrió, sentándose en su puesto habitual del comedor. Kisho, inmediatamente, lo siguió.

Naruto no sabía porque, pero últimamente, Jiraiya siempre lo invitaba a su casa todos los jueves en la noche, a algo que llamaba 'pequeña reunión entre los divinos profesores y estúpidos alumnos. Durante esas breves sesiones, Naruto y Jiraiya bebían hasta perder la razón, lo que era casi imposible para el primero debido al Kyuubi. Y de tiempo en tiempo, cuando las inhibiciones los abandonaban por completo, permitían que Kisho bebiera una o dos copas, para alegría del último.

Pero beber no era lo único que hacían. Utilizaban estas reuniones para ponerse al días sobre lo que les ocurría. Era divertido para los tres y nadie… nadie a excepción de Jiraiya, sabía que aquello iba a terminar próximamente.

Con determinación, Jiraiya logro permanecer despierto para observar como padre e hijo dormían, con sus rostros sonrojados. Por supuesto, a pesar de que estaba viejo, las maldades que habían fluido desde que era niño seguían allí. Con una sonrisa y sin culpa alguna, pinto sus rostros mientras se aguantaba la risa. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, retrocedió un paso y apreció su trabajo.

Naruto tenía largas rayas negras en su rostro y una enorme x en su nariz. La cara de Kisho parecía un ajedrez, con pequeñas x y o rellenando los cuadritos. Y justo como lo había pedido, un fotógrafo apareció en su casa, tomando una foto de los tres, con un Jiraiya que sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro, cosa que había hecho. Su cercanía con los dos rubios era especial para él, aun cuando nunca lo admitiera frente a nadie, solo para él.

"Envía esa foto a esta dirección," dijo Jiraiya, confiándole el papel al fotógrafo a la vez que le entregaba el dinero por sus servicios. Una vez vio que el visitante se había marchado, Jiraiya volvió a sentarse y observo a sus dos estudiantes.

Miro el calendario y luego al reloj, entonces volvió a mirar a las dos figuras que dormían. Sonrió, antes de que sus pestañas se cerraran. Su último pensamiento fue…

Fue un buen día… realmente uno bueno.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Kisho se había despertado debido al dolor en su cuello. Balbuceando unas incoherentes protestas, levanto lentamente su cabeza al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos. Mirando su alrededor, noto que el sol ya bañaba casi la mitad del comedor y supo que ya eran casi las nueve. Incapaz de ignorar la migraña que lo golpeaba se tambaleo hacia la cocina, dispuesto a preparar café para todos.

Minutos más tarde, despertó a su chichiue y deposito la taza en sus manos. Entonces fue a hacer lo mismo con su renombrado instructor. Normalmente Jiraiya era de sueño ligero, especialmente si se comparaba con su chichiue, es por eso que cuando el ermitaño continuo dormido, kisho pensó que lo hacía solo para molestarlo. Molesto, abofeteo su rostro. Solo entonces noto la temperatura del cuerpo de Jiraiya.

Con manos temblorosas, sostuvo las mejillas pintadas antes de bajarlas hasta ponerlas sobre su pecho, queriendo sentir aquel signo de vida. En el breve tiempo que sus manos tardaron en llegar a su pecho, su mente había rogado que fuera solo una broma, al mismo tiempo que negaba la realidad que esperaba sofocarlo de dolor.

El sueño abandono a Naruto, el instante en que noto los hombros de su hijo sacudirse al tiempo que oía pequeños sollozos.

"¿Qué ocurre Kisho?"

Sollozos.

"¿Kisho?"

"Se ha ido," respondió finalmente el muchacho. No podía decir _'ah muerto',_ era muy pronto y crudo. Ni siquiera noto el sonido de cristal roto, cuando su chichiue dejo caer una copa al suelo, la que se rompió en cientos de piezas.

_Traición…_

"¿Se ha ido?" repitió silenciosamente Naruto, siendo incapaz de creerlo, ya que no había ningún signo… ninguna señal de antemano. El viejo no podía irse de forma silenciosa. Con lagrimas que humedecían su rostro, el pequeño Uchiha lo miro por sobre sus hombros y asintió.

Para el rubio mayor, esas lágrimas eran todo lo que necesitaba saber. Incluso con sus rostros pintados, era imposible reír. Se acerco a su maestro y observo su cadáver, no, su adormecida forma. Jiraiya tenía una pequeña y suave sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía como si estuviera durmiendo profundamente, por lo que no podía estar muerto ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

Naruto miró a kisho, quien lloraba tan desenfrenadamente. Mudamente jalo a su hijo dentro de sus brazos.

_Perdido…_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Dos días más tarde, shinobis y unos cuantos civiles se reunieron para ser testigos de la cremación de uno de los sannins. A un lado, Tsunade era consolada por Sakura y Shizune. Pero Kisho, quien nunca había perdido a nadie, era inconsolable, mientras que Naruto se encontraba en un estado aún peor. Simplemente el observaba como las llamas blancas lo devoraban.

Jiraiya. Nunca había derramado lágrimas, ni siquiera ese día. El tan solo se encontraba tan rígido como una piedra y tan vivo como una estatua.

Los días que siguieron al funeral de Jiraiya, encontraron a un Naruto mentalmente ausente y emocionalmente aislado, incluso durante sus turnos en la oficina. La mayoría del tiempo miraba a la nada. Entonces, luego de cinco días tras la muerte de Jiraiya, Naruto desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Obviamente, su desaparición provoco una frenética búsqueda por parte de sus guardaespaldas. Los guardias buscaron en todos los lugares que su protegido solía frecuentar. Incluso lo examinaron el perímetro del departamento de Jiraiya. Cuando no pudieron encontrar al rokudaime, al líder de los guardaespaldas no le quedo otra opción que alertar a todos los miembros ANBU de la villa. Sasuke era uno de ellos.

Sasuke se adentro en el departamento de Jiraiya, aún cuando había sido informado de que no se había detectado ni el más mínimo rastro de Naruto en el departamento. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Naruto poseía sobresalientes habilidades para pasar inadvertido, habilidades que estaba usando en aquel instante. Y aún cuando sus cinco sentidos le decían que el desaparecido hokage no se encontraba allí, su corazón le decía otra cosa y su corazón, luego de muchos años de matrimonio con el rubio, no se equivocaba en cuento a su esposa se trataba. Justo como le había dicho su corazón, Sasuke encontró a Naruto sentado en la mesa del comedor, donde una botella y dos copas de vino se encontraban.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrar a su esposa. Utilizando su clon, informo a todos que cesaran la búsqueda y que el cuidaría del hokage por ahora.

Sonriendo, Naruto se levanto para servir otra copa. "Ero-sennin estará tan contento como enojado de que te nos unas," dijo.

Era claro para Sasuke que Naruto seguía en shock y negación. Una parte de él quería dejar que permaneciera así cuanto gustase, pero sabía que a la larga no le haría ningún bien, así que aún si hería al rubio, debía hacerlo.

"Dobe-"

"Y sólo para avergonzarme, te preguntara sobre nuestra vida sexual," continuo el hombre. "por lo que si incluso te amenaza o soborna, no te atrevas a contarle, especialmente como siempre me haces-"

"Naruto-"

Quizás Naruto sabía lo que intentaba decir Sasuke, porque las palabras que salían de su boca lo hacían de forma apresurada. "Y ni se te ocurra creerle lo que te dirá sobre mi entrenamiento con él y-"

¡Slap!

Dolidos y confusos ojos azules miraron a Sasuke, mientras Naruto sostenía su adolorida mejilla.

Incapaz de soportar la mirada que el rubio le daba, el capitán ANBU lo abrazo. "Está muerto, Naruto." Y su recompensa por decir la verdad fue un brusco empujón y un fuerte golpe que hizo su cabeza girar.

"Bastardo, ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?" gruño el rubio. "Ero-senin se encuentra en lo que llama una misión de reconocimiento. Más tarde llegara desalentado a casa, probablemente porque la mujer que espiaba lo descubrió. Lo que dejara pasar, ya que es algo pequeño para la causa, entonces comenzara a mostrarme su nuevo material a la vez que me dirá lo que me estoy perdiendo por casarme con un hombre."

"Dobe, es suficiente," ordeno el líder Uchiha antes de lanzarse hacia él y darle un puñetazo. Lo haría entender a palos.

Solo se escuchaban gemidos y gruñidos mientras puños y piernas alcanzaban su objetivo. Y como siempre, lo que los rodeaba desapareció hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos, luchando por lo que creían e intentando hacer cambiar de opinión al otro.

Después de un tiempo intercambiando ataques, saltaron lejos del otro, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Sasuke sangraba por la nariz mientras Naruto tenía un corte en la mejilla y sangraba por el labio.

Extrañamente, Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en sus costados. Su pecho resonó y lo siguiente que supo fue que inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, riéndose. Estridentemente. Histéricamente.

"Ero-sannin, ¡Maldito seas!"Grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían. Su pecho se contrajo provocando que su carcajada se transformara en risitas y luego en sollozos. Colapsando en el suelo, demasiado sobrecogido por el dolor y la perdida.

Sabía que todos iban a morir algún día, pero aún así dolía. El saber aquello no disminuía el dolor que sentía, ni tampoco empequeñecía el vacío que había dejado la muerte de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya.

El ermitaño de las ranas. Uno de los legendarios sannin. El pervertido. Su maestro. Su confidente. Su padre.

Jiraiya había hecho tantas cosas por él, y él nunca le había dado las gracias por nada. Y ahora el viejo nunca sabría cuanto apreciaba su presencia y sus esfuerzos en su vida. Jiraiya nunca sabría. Y eso solo empeoraba su muerte.

"No, él lo sabe," le dijo Sasuke con convicción. Naruto ni siquiera sabía cuando Sasuke se había sentado junto a él y sostenido su mano, tampoco era consciente de haber dicho en voz alta sus arrepentimientos.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Porque eres fácil de leer. Y él es tu maestro y tu padre junto con Iruka-sensei."

Naruto asintió y continuó llorando.

_Gracias, Jiraiya-sensei. Duerme bien._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"_¿No te dije que mantuviera una cierta cantidad de chakra?" pregunto Jiraiya sin apartar la vista de su manuscrito._

"_¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera estás viendo lo que hago," respondió un molesto Kisho. Se preguntaba si su padre había estado en lo correcto al pedirle consejo a este hombre, quien tan solo era un viejo pervertido. Sé preguntaba si este hombre era realmente uno de los legendarios sannin._

"_Haz las cosas bien," fue lo único que escucho. El viejo pervertido ni siquiera se molesto en negar o disculparse. Tan molesto estaba el pequeño, que por puro molestar al hombre hizo que su chakra fluyera hacia Jiraiya. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el suelo y que Jiraiya estaba sobre él._

"_Fue un accidente," insistió mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a su tan renombrado mentor._

_Jiraiya lo miro. "Es por eso que te dije-"_

"¿Kisho?" una voz familiar lo trajo de regreso, sacándolo de aquel recuerdo. "¿Te hicimos esperar?" le pregunto Makoto a su amigo, quien era la tristeza personificada, y tomo nota sobre hacer una pintura del actual estado de Kisho.

"No. ¿Nos vamos?" sus tres amigos asintieron.

Se les pidió a los cuatro que desocupasen el departamento de Jiraiya y transfirieran sus cosas al sótano de la mansión Uchiha.

Kisho abrió la puerta e ingreso. Habían pasado nueve días desde que había estado por última vez en aquel lugar, su mirada se fijo en la silla donde su mentor había muerto. Frunció el ceño cuando noto que el cuarto se veía más desordenado que antes. Había dos o tres sillas rotas, arrumadas aparatosamente en un rincón. Y no solo eso, la alfombra tenía manchas de sangre.

"¿Alguien se escabullo en el departamento?" se pregunto en voz alta Kazushi.

"Más bien hubo una pelea," comentó Shigure.

"Debieron ser mis padres," balbuceo el rubio. "Limpiemos esto."

Dos horas más tarde, todas las cosas de Jiraiya se encontraban en cajas listas para ser selladas. La mayoría eran escritos y libros publicados.

"No puedo creer que hubiese escrito tanto," comento Makoto, impresionada.

"Tres de mis primos son fanáticos de él," dijo Shigure. "Pero su colección no está completa. Kisho, te importaría si-"

"No."

"¿Prometiste dárselos a Hatake-san?"

Antes esto, Kazushi rió. "Apuesto que Hatake-san tiene la colección completa."

Antes de que pudiesen concordar, Kisho habló. Y el anuncio de su amigo rubio los sorprendió. "Son míos ahora. Y no importa si los leo o no."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Lo último de la muerte de Jiraiya llego dos meses más tarde, cuando su última novela **Icha Icha Paradise Golden Glory Ultimate Edition** fue publicada. En la primera página donde debería haberse encontrado el resumen de la historia, había una escritura a mano.

_**Para mis dos estudiantes: Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Kisho.**_

El porqué Jiraiya utilizo 'Uzumaki' nadie lo sabía, pero muchos de sus lectores suponían que se debía a que así se llamaba cuando lo conoció.

Y en la última página del libro había una foto obtenida unos cuantos minutos antes de la muerte del ermitaño. En ella había otra nota.

_**La causa de mis jaquecas, decepciones y dolores. La fuente de mi orgullo y alegría.**_

Esa fue la única novela que Naruto compró y hasta compro dos copias- una para su dormitorio y otra para su oficina- para acceder fácilmente a ella si extrañaba al viejo pervertido. Kisho, por otra parte, había puesto la suya bajo su almohada.

**Continuara…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… Por fin libertaaaaddddd~~~~~~~~~ ;) nos vemos en próximas traducciones, supongo que las actualizaciones ahora serán más frecuentes, pero como estoy traduciendo al mismo tiempo el fic de hunter x…. mmmm no se cada cuanto actualicé… además que mi compu esta muerto… o al menos la batería lo está y el cargador va camino a la morgue… así que supongo que simplemente nos vemos ;)_

_**PD;**__ perdón por la larga espera… pero recién estoy libre de la universidad, libre de maquetas… libre de todo eso y más… por fin soy feliz como lombriz… =)_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	66. Chapter 66

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Toz, Naruto cachondo…**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 66: Ámame**

Yukina sabía que no debía, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que sus esfuerzos no eran bien recibidos, pero aún así, no deseaba ver a su pequeño cuñado malgastar su juventud en entrenamientos. Akemi tenía quince años y su vida amorosa estaba tan viva como cualquier trozo de cemento. Y preocupada, ella decidió hacer algo al respecto, aun cuando su esposo intento desalentarla.

"Akemi," exclamo agradablemente cuando encontró al muchacho en su puerta trasera, la cual guiaba a la cocina. Su visita era un momento ideal, pensó sonriendo para sí.

"Miki me pidió que te diera esto," dijo a la vez que le entregaba una fuente llena de galletas. "De nuevo esta cocinando."

"Ya veo. Pasa. Haruo se pondrá feliz de verte." Eso era cierto. Por alguna razón, Haruo tenía a Akemi como el preferido entre sus tíos.

Akemi hizo aquello, pero se detuvo el instante en que se percato de que no era el único invitado.

Yukina los presento de forma inmediata, observándolos de cerca en busca de alguna chispa. La hermana de su mejor amigo era un bombón, por lo que creía que Akemi estaría encantado de ser presentado a su conocida. El chico se veía tan complacido e interesado como una estatua. Él simplemente inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo, y tomo a su sobrino, quien jugaba en el brazo de uno de los sillones y extendió el instante que vio a su tío sus brazos para que lo cogiera.

"Keke," murmuro Haruo mientras que sus manos tocaban suavemente la nariz de Akemi. Si había una cosa de la que Yuuzuki y Yukina estuvieran decepcionados con respecto a su hijo, era que su primera palabra hubiese sido 'Keke', la que en un comienzo no comprendían, ni mucho menos sabían a qué se refería, hasta que se percataron de que solía repetir con desmedro esa palabra cuando Akemi estaba cerca.

"¿Puedo sacarlo a caminar?" pregunto Akemi, mientras que Haruo asentía su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Bueno, el quiere que lo saques a pasear."

Disculpándose, se marcho sin dar una segunda mirada a su invitada, quien claramente estaba interesada en su cuñadito. Indudablemente, su primer intento había fallado, pero eso no la detuvo. Todavía no.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Ayame y Akemi habían llegado hacer muy cercanos a medida que los años pasaron. Bueno, al menos tan cercanos como dos conocidos podían ser. La chica no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero un día, ella se despertó con el llano e intenso deseo de ver al joven Uchiha. Fue ese el día en que ella se transformo en una de las tantas fervientes admiradoras de él y no otra fanática, ya que ella nunca chillaba o se desmayaba cuando lo veía o hablaba con ella.

Pero cuando Akemi no se rehusó para llevar su equipaje, ella chillo en su interior. Pensó que tal gesto debía significar algo, por lo que brillaba positivamente mientras caminaban por la calle, hacia el estudio donde ella tenía otra sesión de fotos.

Tímidamente, ella puso una mano sobre su brazo. Instantáneamente, Akemi tomo su mano y ella pensó que iba a sostener la suya. Pero para su decepción, le dejo una de las bolsas que llevaba sobre su delgada mano.

"¿Estás segura de que necesitas mi ayuda?" pregunto el chico Uchiha, haciendo que su compañera se sonrojara. Pero eso no la desalentó. Seguiría intentando que él se enamore de ella.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

En otra calle, otros amigos caminaban mientras comían dango.

"Ne, Shouhei-san, ¿Me estas evitando?"Miki pregunto lo que había querido preguntar desde que el miembro de los Hyuuga había comenzado a ausentarse de su vida.

"Por supuesto que no," fue su respuesta inmediata. "Gracias," murmuro mientras tomaba una servilleta de la mesa. "Se nos dio un montón de misiones, sin mencionar que fuimos enviados en una misión de reconocimiento por dos o tres meses." Y estaba agradecido de aquello. Al menos de esa forma, tenía una razón para estar lejos de ella.

"Al menos, podías habérmelo dicho."

Antes de que el muchacho pudiese agregar algo, ella agrego, "¿Entonces, no estás enojado conmigo?" sólo quería asegurarse, porque… porque era su mejor compañero de entrenamiento.

"Desearía poder estarlo." Si hubiese alguien contra quien estar enojada o frustrada, debería ser el mismo. Había sido un idiota por gustar de alguien que era cinco años menor que ella. Y por supuesto, al ser mayor, había decidido dejarla crecer mientras la cortejaba de manera sutil. No había esperado que su constante presencia provocara que Miki lo quisiera como a un hermano. Miki había confundido su amor por amor fraternal. Y aún cuando este último tiempo lo único que quería hacer era tomar a Miki y confesarle su amor, no quería destruir lo que ya tenía con ella, ni tampoco quería terminar como los hombres que habían salido con ella. Miki no era precisamente quien lideraba las citas, pero todos ellos esperaban demasiado de ella, hacia que cuando los dejaba estaban al borde de la depresión. Incluso había escuchado decir de uno de ellos, que había sido una caída sorpresiva del cielo a la tierra.

Unas cejas rubias se fruncieron. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" demando mientras hacia una mueca.

Dando unos golpecitos sobre su cabeza, rió. "Era una broma, Miki."

Y la chica parecía aliviada. Había extrañado tanto su amistad, que le parecía que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido cuando llego al hospital. "¿Nos vemos, sí?" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Shouhei asintió y agito su mano en señal de despedida. _Miki, eres un demonio,_ pensó mientras ella entraba en el hospital. _Estoy intentado alejarme de ti, pero no me dejas. Eres insensible. Demasiado cruel._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Akemi miro por sobre su hombro, para ver quien lo llamaba, a la vez que rogaba porque no fuera una madre o mujer intentando meterlo en una cita con su hija o hermana menor. Y si tan solo supiera en que estaba pensando Yukina, no se hubiera sentido tan aliviado como lo había hecho al ver que tan solo era ella.

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" Le pregunto Yukina a su cuñado mientras este se acercaba a ella. "Sé que es repentino, pero ¿puedes entregarle esto a un amigo?" y cuando el arqueo una ceja, rápidamente comenzó a explicarse. "Se suponía que iba a regresar este libro luego de comprar la mercadería, pero ya es más de las tres, y la niñera tan solo se queda hasta las tres el día de hoy. Podría regresárselo mañana, pero lo necesita hoy."

"Muy bien," respondió, tomo el libro y se marcho.

Más tarde, cuando entro a la casa de su hermano para sacar a dar una vuelta a su sobrino, se sorprendió al encontrarse con la niñera.

Yukina rió brevemente mientras le decía que la niñera se había visto forzada a cancelar su cita, cuando no llego a tiempo.

Akemi hizo una leve referencia y se disculpo con la niñera. "Lamento haber causado problema."

Esta vez fue la niñera quien rió y sacudió su cabeza, su pelo castaño se agito por la habitación. "Está bien. Era solo una reunión con amigos de la villa cercana." _Quería verte._ "Yo…"se acalló cuando notó que el objeto de su afecto la dejo atrás mientras se aproximaba a su sobrino. Estaba decepcionada. También lo estaba Yukina.

"Por cierto. Akemi, ¿Quién recibió el libro?"

"Su hermana."

"Tiene dos hermanas."

"No le pregunte el nombre y no recuerdo su cara," respondió. Estaba claro para Yukina que a él no le había interesado.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La mirada de Miki cambió hacia la izquierda, cuando escucho risas en el parque. Vio a tres mujeres y a un hombre. Desde donde se encontraba podía identificar claramente al hombre como Shouhei. Viéndolo como se divertía, provoco que sonriera tristemente. ¿Por qué estaba feliz al mismo tiempo que triste? Cuando su amigo puso un brazo alrededor de una de sus compañeras, Miki comprendió que Kazuo se equivocaba con su opinión.

"_Tú y Shouhei-san parecen demasiado unidos para ser amigos," Kazuo comento de la nada el día que el miembro Hyuuga se les unió para regalarle otro costoso pañuelo a Miki, para luego conversar con ella por unos cinco minutos antes de retirarse._

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo confundida. Para ellos, tener algo más que amistad era absurdo. A lo más, parecían hermanos._

"_¿Sabes de otra persona a parte de ti que reciba regalos cada vez que el regresa de una misión?"_

"_Nadie." Entonces ella agregó, "Y no me digas que vamos a hacer una investigación."_

"_No lo haré, porque no hay nadie. En serio." Le sostuvo sus hombros. "Le gustas y te esta cortejando… discretamente." Había tanta convicción en su voz, que Miki golpeo su cabeza y no de forma ligera._

"_Me estás dando escalofríos. Deseo que tu novio no tenga misiones para que tu no pienses cosas ridículas."_

Mientras proseguía su caminata, se alegro de que su amigo se equivocara. Sí, estaba contenta. Definitivamente contenta. Pero porque…

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Akemi miró a la chica que estaba inclinada, mientras le extendía un sobre semi-perfumado.

Una carta de amor. Su enésima carta de amor.

Uno podía pensar que a esta altura, él debía estar acostumbrado a rechazar las cartas e invitaciones, pero él no lo estaba. Para él, cada vez era una primera vez. Algunas veces, Akemi se preguntaba si su otousan o si Yuuzuki se sentían culpables al ver los rostros heridos o lacrimosos debido a su rechazo.

"Por favor, lee esto." Dijo la chica, ofreciendo su carta que era la entrada al cielo o al infierno.

El miembro Uchiha miro la carta, pero sin hacer un movimiento alguno para tomarla.

Una carta llena de amor. De amor no deseado.

"Gracias," comenzó. "Pero no siento lo mismo." En su interior se encogió cuando ella se enderezo y lo miro, con sus ojos llenos de dolor. Su carta seguía extendida hacia él, para que este la tomara si así lo deseaba.

"¿Por qué?"

"Francamente, estas dotada con la inteligencia y la belleza, pero si hablamos de tus habilidades como shinobi, aun te queda un largo camino que recorrer."

"Pero-"

"Necesito a alguien con quien pueda pelear, no a alguien por quien tenga que pelear. En otras palabras, necesito a alguien que no tenga que proteger." Diciendo esto, se marcho.

Al día siguiente, un pelotón de muchachas ocupo las áreas de entrenamiento, pero esta vez no para ver muchachos, sino que para mejorar sus habilidades.

Esa declaración no tan solo había inspirado a la kunoichis para mejorar sus habilidades, sino que también había provocado que el número de sus admiradores masculinos incrementara, ya que tal declaración no había especificado el género de su compañero. Esto no paso desapercibido por Akemi, quien se detuvo para evaluar su sexualidad. El nunca se había sentido atraído por las chicas y por un segundo pensó que era homosexual. Pero cuando empezó a imaginarse junto a un chico, un escalofrió lo encogió y comprendió que él no nadaba por esa corriente. Llegando a la conclusión de que no le interesaban ni cicas ni chicos, y sin darle más vueltas siguió en su solitario viaje a través de la vida.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Por una, Akemi ignoro a Haruo y fue directamente hacia su cuñada.

"Sé lo que has estado haciendo," dijo.

Yukina puso su cara más inocente. "¿Qué?"

"Me estas emboscando." Sonrió de costado al ver la mirada de derrota en su cuñada. ¿Realmente pensaba que su plan funcionaria? ¿Creía que no vería a través de su plan? Lo sabía desde el primer paso, tan solo la había estado tolerando. "Por más divertido que sea, ya no tengo tiempo para entretenerte." Y con aire de suficiencia dijo, "todavía te queda un largo camino para recorrer." Y se marcho.

Una hora más tarde, llego Yuuzuki y notó la mirada que poseía su esposa. Se rió entre dientes.

"Él lo sabía desde el comienzo," admitió aunque avergonzada. Ella creyó… bueno ella creyó mal.

"Te dije," dijo. "Y perdiste. Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra apuesta."

"Estaba en desventaja. Tú lo sabías."

Yuuzuki rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto. Soy su hermano y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. No seas una mala perdedora," agrego con burla.

"No lo soy. Te voy a pagar con algo que nunca olvidaras." Se le acerco y le susurro algo que hizo que sus ojos se hicieran enormes.

"¿No estás bromeando?"

Yukina sonrió. "Ya tengo casi dos meses."

Yuuzuki se acuclillo para quedar a la altura de Haruo. Su hijo intentaba mantenerse de pie, mientras se sostenía del borde de una silla. "Pronto serás oniisan."

Y Haruo sonrió y asintió, como si comprendiera.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Eran más de las once de la mañana cuando Naruto se marcho de su trabajo para ir a casa. Pero en vez de apresurarse, se tomo su tiempo para caminar, dejando que el silencio y la tranquilidad de la noche calmara sus desgastados nervios debido al trabajo. Más adelante, vio cuatro siluetas caminando rápidamente.

Ken, Hiko y Yanagi rápidamente se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar el veloz cuerpo. Por un breve instante, Naruto sintió que su pecho se presionaba contra la espalda de Sasuke; incluso logro poner uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros antes de ser golpeado violentamente contra la muralla más cercana. A pesar de que su espalda dolía con el golpe y su vista se puso borrosa por el dolor, hizo a un lado la máscara de porcelana.

"Sasuke," dijo en un suspiro, antes de que sus bocas se abrieran, encontrándose, sus lenguas culebreaban, luchando.

Los subordinados de Sasuke no podían quitar sus ojos de la pareja, incluso si querían. Ellos habían visto a muchas parejas besarse, pero la pareja frente a ellos siempre los hipnotizaba de una forma que no podían explicar. Hiko silbo, por lo que Yanagi lo golpeo en la espalda.

"Capitán, no marchamos," dijo Ken. Y los tres se marcharon sin esperar la orden de esta.

La mente de Sasuke registro las palabras de Ken, aunque de forma retardada, aunque el capitán no se entero de ello. Levanto una mano, asumiendo que sus subordinados seguían allí, aun cuando no lo estaban.

"Llegas tarde," dijo Naruto entre gemidos, cuando se separaron. Se esperaba que Sasuke y su equipo llegaran hace dos días, pero debido a algunas circunstancias se retrasaron en su agenda. "Te extrañe."

"¿En serio? Demuéstramelo."

"¿Aquí?" le pregunto, sus manos ya trabajaban con el cinturón de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miro, retándolo con sus ojos. El rubio sacudió su cabeza. "No quiero ser perturbado por las patrullas."

"Creo que nos mirarían en vez de-"

Naruto los apareció dentro de su habitación.

Se apresuraron a arrancarse la ropa, mientras se besaban apasionada y urgentemente. Naruto se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y devoró a Sasuke, quien inclino su frente contra el muro debido al calor que lo rodeo de forma instantánea.

"Eres demasiado cálido. Me estas quemando," susurró mientras sus pálidos dedos se enredaban con mechones rubios, sus caderas se movían instintivamente, queriendo más de esa celestial calidez, de esa succión y vibración.

"Dobe," suspiró, cuando sintió una lengua ser presionada contra su punta, antes de refregar la rasgadura. "Dobe, detente." Sus rodillas estaban pegajosas y todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en penetrar. No podía detenerse, por lo que necesitaba que su rubio lo hiciera.

Había desesperación en la ronca voz que Naruto obedeció. Con un fuerte sonido, retiro el pene de Sasuke. Levanto la vista para ver porque su esposo quería que se detuviera. ¿No le había dicho que le demostrara cuanto lo había echado de menos? Recibió su respuesta cuando fue levantado y puesta contra la pared y Sasuke lentamente se deslizo en su interior. Observo por sobre un hombre pálido y vio algo hermoso, su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación. O para ser más exactos, la espalda de Sasuke. Tenía una muy buena vista de la espalda de Sasuke. Cuantas veces el había sujetado sus brazos y piernas alrededor de esa espalda, pero nunca la había visto mientras hacían el amor. Sasuke tenía una espalda perfecta, la misma espalda que siempre acarreaba los rasguños y moretones, al terminar sus actividades.

Sasuke se preguntaba que le había ocurrido a Naruto, para que se mantuviera callado y más duro que antes. Siguió su mirada y entonces sonrió. "Mantén tus ojos abiertos, dobe," susurró mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y se movía lentamente.

Naruto siguió mirando, hipnotizándose aún más cuando pálidas caderas comenzaron a moverse. La vista era hermosa. Eróticamente bella. Seductoramente hipnótica. Y no pudo evitar desplazar su mano sobre esa liza llanura, sintiendo como los músculos se movían por ella.

"Sasuke," gimió, hundiéndolo aún más, sosteniéndolo cerca. "No te detengas. Es demasiado bueno."

"No lo haré, dobe." Respondió Sasuke con voz tensa. ¿Por qué lo haría cuando se sentía tan bien? Estar en el interior y rodeado de calor, era un sentimiento que no tenía palabras. Continúo moviéndose, llevándolos cerca de ese borde. Gruño cuando Naruto le mordió el cuello mientras se corría.

Luego de penetrarlo unas cuantas veces más, Sasuke se vacío con todo lo que tenía en el interior de Naruto.

"También te extrañe," murmuró, su corazón seguía latiendo salvajemente y el placer aún ardía en sus venas.

Naruto rió, "Es demasiado tarde para decir eso, bastardo. Ya transmitiste aquello." Descansando su cabeza contra un sudoroso hombro dijo, "¿Listo para otra ronda?" y comenzó a mover sus caderas tan solo para activar sus puntos.

Sasuke rió. "Eres tan cachondo."

"Y tú te estás endureciendo en mi interior, bastardo."

"¿Dónde?" sus ojos oscuros, se volvieron más oscuros mientras su voz se volvía ronca.

Naruto miro su alrededor y entonces, maliciosamente le respondió, pero no sin antes lamer sugestivamente la oreja derecha de Sasuke. "En la mesa. Tómame en la mesa, Sa-su-ke."

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… lamento que haya traducido tan tardíamente, pero me fui de vacas con mis papas al lago, así que no pude traducir… u.u.. Perdones… y quizá la traducción de este capítulo no haya quedado excelente… pero va con todo mi cariño… besos!_

**ani-chan**: jajaja, si fue lindo el hecho de que estuvieran un tiempo, y que se notara que su relación fuera cercana… me parece bien… y bueno, volviendo a la historia real… sip, pero creo que es mejor de la forma que quedo … simplemente no estaba destinado a ser… u.u.

PD: no me hablen del manga más allá de cuando acaba con el líder de los Akatsuki, porque no eh leído mas allá el manga… no eh tenido tiempo =(… muchas gracias por dejar un review… ^^

**isis-chan**: jeje muchas gracias , cuídate tu también, espero que te guste este capítulo, porque se deja la pena atrás y entra otro tópico O.O

**hana no tenkai**: XD, si es triste la muerte de Jiraiya, pero estuvo bien, porque murió feliz =D mm… espero que no llorase4s por mi traducción, que noto que esta floja =S… XD espero que tú igual hayas disfrutado de las fiestas… lo que es yo, la pase genial con mi familia…

**luna**: XD aHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I lOVE YOU! Gracias por decir eso O/O… me siento bien, aunque un poco apenada… porque estos últimos capítulos no han sido mis mejores traducciones… mil perdones… prometo mejorar en los que vienen… muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	67. Chapter 67

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**_** Esto es más o menos un adelanto de las cosas que pronto ocurrirán sobre la familia Uchiha. ¿Cuáles son esos secretos que Naruto guarda de Sasuke? ¿Miki y Shouhei permanecerán siendo amigos por siempre? ¿Akemi es realmente asexual? Estas preguntas y más, serna respondidas en la última temporada de esta historia. Esperadla.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 67: Naisho**

Naruto se encontraba en medio de la pradera, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. La hierba susurraba mientras el viento soplaba por el lugar, interrumpiendo la calma.

"¿Estás aquí para implorar una vez más?" pregunto una voz arrogante.

Naruto miro por sobre su hombro y entonces le sonrió con los dientes apretados al ser andrógeno que tenía una mano sobre su cadera. Entonces se volteo por completo. "Viniste, por lo que creo que estas dispuesto a oírme una vez mas."

"Vine, porque no quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo."

Una triste mirada cruzo el rostro con marcas gatunas. "Solo una vez más. Esta será la última."

"Gracioso. Esa frase me suena familiar," dijo el Kyuubi con sarcasmo, entonces asumió la estancia de una persona que intentaba recordar. "Ahora lo recuerdo," golpeando su palma con el puño unos segundos más tarde. "eso fue lo que dijiste cuando querías a tu cuarto hijo."

Ignoro su molesto sarcasmo, pensando que lo ayudaría para cumplir sus sueños. "Y estuviste de acuerdo conmigo luego de que te roge."

"¿Y a donde te llevo?" demandó Kyuubi. Estúpidos humanos que creían poder obtener todo lo que querían tan solo con pedirlo fervientemente. Él no era Dios e incluso los Dioses se rehusaban. Estaba enojado, pero se dijo asimismo que no ganaba nada con verter su rabia sobre su contenedor, porque era tanto su culpa como la del rubio. Le dijo al rubio que podía tener solo tres hijos y ningún mellizo, pero… pero al final había cedido a los ruegos del rubio.

Naruto aparto la vista hacia el suelo. Comprendía su situación, pero si Kyuubi había hecho posible que tuviera a Kisho, entonces—

Kyuubi levanto el mentón de Naruto, "Ser mi contenedor no te convierte en mi. Esto es todo lo que puedes soportar. Por una vez, deja de pensar en tu hombro y piensa en ti." Naruto estúpido, por caer tan bajo. y maldito él, por guiarse por sus emociones la mayor parte del tiempo.

"¡Eso es imposible! Pensar en mi es pensar en él." El rubio se aparto de él, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Kyuubi logro sujetar su garganta, apretándola con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para estrangularla.

"Humano estúpido," gruño el Kyuubi y el suelo pareció temblar por su ira. "Deberías saber donde comienzas y el Uchiha termina."

"Si es que existe esa línea," respondió con voz tensa.

"¿Crees que querrá otro hijo si se entera de esto? No lo creo." Soltó a su contenedor, quien de forma inmediata comenzó a toser. "Este tema se acabo," dijo de forma lacónica y tajante. Y por si acaso hecho a Naruto. Quizás el lugar fuera una parte de la mente de Naruto, pero el otro era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera con el lugar, incluso echar al contenedor.

Cuando Naruto se percato de su alrededor, encontró a Sasuke mirándolo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el líder Uchiha al ver la tristeza que emanaba de él.

"Nada. Tan solo es Kyuubi, comportándose como un mal inquilino."

¿Esa era la razón del porque últimamente Naruto solía estar ido? No podía recordar una ocasión en la que Naruto y Kyuubi hubiesen estado peleados por tanto tiempo, porque normalmente era el demonio quien cedía. Para que Kyuubi permaneciera firme, por lo que fuera que hubiesen discutido debía ser serio. "¿Qué hay con él? ¿Qué le estas pidiendo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Nada importante."

La duda vacilo en esos oscuros ojos, por lo que Naruto decidió hacer algo al respecto. No sería bueno que Sasuke se enterara de sus dos secretos. Con eso en mente, apretó su cuerpo contra el de su esposo. "Confía en mí," murmuro antes de fusionar sus labios.

Con Naruto alrededor de él; sobre él; junto a él y bajo él, siempre sonriendo, riendo y gimiendo hizo creer de forma inmediata a Sasuke que todo estaba bien. Y si Itachi hubiera estado vivo, lo hubiese llamado estúpido por dejar que Naruto lo cegara y por permitir que su amor por el rubio nublara su lógica.

Cuando Sasuke respondió su beso, profundizándolo, sus manos se deslizaban bajo su camisa, Naruto sabía que estaba libre. Por ahora.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki termino más rápido de lo normal su comida y actuó, lo que no paso desapercibido para su cita-Masao.

"Luego de esto, ¿Te gustaría ir a otro parte?" le pregunto.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Shouhei-san y yo convenimos en practicar a las 4:30."

"Y ya estas bastante atrasada," declaró de forma fría.

Una vez más su cabeza subió y bajo.

"Es por eso que comes más rápido." Dejo que su irritación se note en su voz. El ser desalojado por un entrenamiento era un golpe a su ego. "Parece que te olvidas de que eres una chica."

"¿Lo que significa?"

"Quizás seas hermosa, pero tu hermosura expirara si pasas tanto tiempo entrenando," dijo. "En unos años más, ningún hombre te querrá. Ningún hombre querrá a una mujer que pasa tanto tiempo entrenando y además de eso, con otro hombre."

A pesar de lo que oía, la sonrisa de Miki jamás vacilo. "Gracias por compartir tu opinión. "Se puso de pie y se inclino hacia él para susurrarle dulcemente, "y puedes llevártela al infierno." Camino sin voltearse, por lo que se perdió la mirada sorpresiva. ¿Pero para que hacerlo? Ella y Masao habían terminado. Punto.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Lamento llegar tarde," saludo mientras se reunía con Shouhei en un campo de entrenamiento.

"Acabo de llegar," dijo. Había llegado unos pocos minutos tarde, porque su cita le había pedido que la acompañara a comprar un regalo para su sobrino. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Con o sin herramientas?"

"Sin," respondió de forma altiva, haciendo una sonrisa masculina. Ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla y tomaron el grito de un cuervo cercano como la señal de inicio, lanzándose contra el otro.

Shouhei noto que algo le estaba molestando a Miki. Ella sonreía y a pesar de que sus ataques mantenían su intensidad, sus movimientos eran menos fluidos.

Y cuando Miki se dio una vuelta, sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla. ¿Agua? Pensó mientras bloqueaba otra patada. Y solo cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre los atormentados ojos azules de Miki, comprendió que la rubia estaba llorando. "¿Miki?"

"¡Cállate!" casi grito. Ella no lograba comprender porque las palabras de Masao dolían tanto en ese momento. El chico no conocía sus sueños. El tipo se estaba comportando como un idiota. Gruñendo, ella torció su cuerpo y lanzo una patada a la mandíbula de su oponente.

Shouhei salto hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Era claro que estaba enojada y herida, y si él no era cuidadoso podría terminar convirtiéndose en su saco de arena.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia tras, apartándose de sus puñetazos. Rápidamente movió una pierna, haciéndola perder su equilibrio.

Dio un grito cuando golpeo el suelo. Frustrada, saco de raíz unas cuantas hierbas del suelo. Aparto de un manotazo la mano de Shouhei, levantándose sola. Antes de que pudiera lanzar otro inútil ataque, se encontró rodeada por unos brazos y presionada contra un duro pecho.

Shouhei esperaba que ella intentara apartarse, no que se inclinara sobre él, presionando fuertemente sus manos sobre la parte posterior de la camisa.

"Es un estúpido," susurro entre sollozos. Y un segundo más tarde, comenzó a decirle a su amigo lo que había sucedido.

El muchacho comenzó a acariciar suave y dulcemente su espalda. "No desperdicies tus lagrimas en él. Es un tonto." _Y yo soy el doble de estúpido._

Miki sollozo otro poco, asintió y seco sus lagrimas. "lo siento, pero estaba demasiado enojada."

"Está bien," le respondió y la dejo ir. Ahora que su amiga ya estaba bien, no había necesidad de seguir sosteniéndola y además, no estaba seguro de mantener en secreto sus sentimientos si ella continuaba en sus brazos por más tiempo.

Miki se sentía helada y decepcionada cuando Shouhei se aparto de ella, pero no pensó mucho en ese sentimiento. Ella quería practicar y eso haría.

La forma en que intercambiaban puñetazos, era como si fueran dos espadas que chocaban. Por cómo se movían, parecían animales-Shouhei con su velocidad de jaguar y Miki con la gracia de un cisne. Y como los animales que representaban, Miki no era competencia para Shouhei, quien seguía conteniéndose, pero no porque la chica fuera más débil que él, algo que Miki sabía. A pesar de que se reprimía, sus habilidades seguían estando una o dos puntos más arriba que los de Miki, para ser un reto para ella, y de esa forma ella creciera como una hermosa flor. Quizás nunca se convertiría en su amado, pero sería parte de su crecimiento. Y eso era como el premio de consuelo del concurso que no participaba.

Miki soltó el aire de sus pulmones cuando una palma golpeo su estomago, con tanta fuerza que se deslizo por unos cuantos metros. Le lanzo una mirada asesina a su oponente, quien le sonrió con sorna y movió su dedo índice con arrogancia.

"Si tu no vienes, iré yo," escucho decirle antes de verlo desaparecer como un fantasma. Por primera vez solo trago saliva de forma sonora, nerviosa y aterrorizada, ya que solo bastaba un golpe y se abría terminado. Su resistencia comparada a la suya, no era nada.

Ella vio una veloz mano dirigiéndose hacia ella, por lo que salto hacia arriba. Pero Shouhei apareció tras ella, listo para dar el último golpe. Desafortunadamente, la chica lo detecto y rápidamente se volteo para depositar varias patadas, hasta que aterrizaron en el suelo. Solo que cuando aterrizaron, Shouhei se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo, sin poder encontrarla. Sonrió, sabiendo que había mejorado… estaba mejorando.

Se agacho cuando sintió que una patada se dirigía hacia el por la espalda. Abrió sus ojos cuando encontró a su oponente frente a él, agachado y lanzándole un puñetazo. ¿Cuándo…? Hubiera sido golpeado, si sus instintos no se hubieran apoderado de sus piernas, haciéndolo saltar hacia arriba.

Todavía acuclillada, Miki observo como Shouhei realizaba un salto triple antes de caer lenta y suavemente como una hoja. Todavía suspendido en el aire y con una mirada de autosuficiente que jamás lo abandono, se veía como alguien que seguía en control; alguien que tenía la fuerza de desafiar la gravedad. Con la puesta de sol como fondo; perlas de sudor que brillaban sobre su piel; con el pelo ondulando sobre su rostro, en conjunto con los movimientos de su cuerpo; y con una sonrisa en sus labios, era la gracia masculina personificada. Era encantador. Era hermoso y ella…

Los ojos de Miki se agrandaron, se había dado cuenta que le gustaba… más que a un amigo… más que un hermano. Le gustaba. Por primera vez a ella le gustaba alguien, pero peor, ese alguien la trataba como una amiga, como a una hermana. Ella había esperado que le gustara uno de sus admiradores, no él. No Shouhei. Sabía que querer a alguien que no sentía lo mismo era problemático y cansador, y ella no estaba lista.

Hasta ahora, todo lo que ella quería, necesitaba y gustaba se lo entregaban antes de que ella supiera que lo necesitaba. No debía trabajar por nada ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Qué debía hacer una niña mimada? El miedo se elevaba en ella, sofocándola, por lo que hizo en lo que único que podía pensar en ese instante, huir. Si fuera una batalla ella podría pelear, pero esto era diferente, incluso el miedo era diferente porque este venia desde las profundidades de su corazón.

Cuando Shouhei aterrizó, se encontraba confundido porque se encontraba solo. Utilizando su Byakugan, examino el área sin encontrar rastro de ella. _¿Qué te ocurre?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Kisho fue quien abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Shouhei en la entrada. Primero se saludaron y luego Shouhei pregunto por Miki.

"Se está tomando un baño," dijo el rubio.

"Ya veo. Toma," se detuvo para entregarle el bolso de herramientas de la kunoichi. "Se le quedo luego de desaparecer de nuestro entrenamiento." Entonces le paso una caja de chocolates y Kisho podía decir que eran caros.

"No la estas cortejando, ¿cierto?" pregunto el niño.

"Si lo estuviera, ¿Qué harías?"

Dejando su cabeza de costado, el chico respondió con un peligroso brillo en sus negros ojos, "¿Quién sabe? Pero los accidentes pasan-"

El miembro de los Hyuuga rió. "Debería haber incluido un ramo de flores si lo estuviera, Kisho-kun. De todas formas, Miki se siente mal por algo y oí que los chocolates tienen un poder especial."

Kisho miro el regalo. ¿Poder especial? ¿Afrodisiaco?

Y como si leyera su mente, el mayor dijo, "No, no lo es." Y habiendo dicho eso, se sumergió entre las sombras.

Desde entonces, los dos comenzaron a separarse emocionalmente aunque continuaban siendo amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento. Nunca se molestaron en estudiar lo que había sucedido, ni el porqué. En cambio, querían olvidar sus sentimientos y salir con otros. Eran estúpidos al forzarse a estar satisfechos con tan solo ser amigos; creyendo que lo que el otro sentía era simple amor fraternal. Era unos cobardes por no tomar el riesgo de dar el primer paso cuando la puerta estaba abierta, pero ese miedo era parte del amor.

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… wiiii, capitulo traducido… =S de nuevo me demore, lo siento… pero es que estoy de vacaciones y a ratos quiero salir a molestar o aplanar calle… ;)…espero que les sea de agrado este capítulo._

**hana no tenkai** : jajajja, si lo puedes creer! Va a ser papá… y la familia parece que continua creciendo… =) … pero mira cómo va la historia…. Que va a pasar con Miki? Y los secretos? =S

Qué bueno que hayas salido de vacas, y descansar un poco con tus familiares y amigos ;) siempre es rico descansar un poco.

**ani-chan**: Xd wuajajajaja los lemons… son muy complicados de traducir! Aunque ahora ultimo de a poco eh ido perdiendo la vergüenza para traducirlos… antes me daba cosita… y los términos a usar… pero bueno… se hace lo que se puede… feliz año para ti también! Wuajajajajaja

viva el SasuNaru~~~~~

**isis-chan**: Xd eso es verdad, apuesto que Sasu no se pensaba eso… lo de Akemi! O.O! no puedo decir nada… porque es muy probable… que… no se? tauuuu~~~~~

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	68. Chapter 68

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**_** para mi, Akemi es una persona que sigue lo que dicta su mente, de forma que cuando las cosas se vuelven demasiado emocionales, el se confunde y busca ayuda en alguien que siempre lo ha ayudado—Yuuzuki. Si vuelves a mirar, Yuuzuki siempre ha protegido a Akemi y el se ve asimismo como alguien en que Akemipuede confiar en todo momento. Y la razón del porque estoy escribiendo esto es porque… No sé. Me siento un poco cansada y… de todas formas, disfruten la próxima parte.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Salto de tiempo: 2 años**

**Edades: Yuuzuki 22, Akemi 17, Miki 15, Kisho 12, Sasuke y Naruto entre 44 y 45.**

**Capítulo 68: Ondas**

Infantilmente, Naruto saco una enorme mordida al chocolate, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, contra la barandilla que rodeaba la azotea de la torre hokage. Estaba complacido de ver cuánto había mejorado Konoha desde que era un pequeño.

Los muros que rodeaban la villa eran más anchos y altos, hechos con mejor cemento. Cada torre poseía una buena vista del área y un dispositivo de advertencia. Se habían incrementado los edificios comerciales, y aun cuando el ambiente relajado de Konoha daba la impresión de que la villa caería fácilmente ante un ataque sorpresa, eso no era cierto.

Los centros de evacuación, especialmente ubicados bajo el suelo, estaban en su mejor condición y ocultas de tal forma, que las vías de evacuación se internaban hacia el centro al igual que a los sectores más alejados de la villa. Incluso los planes de evacuación contraataque eran actualizados cada dos meses por su autor—Shikamaru.

Todo estaba listo, a excepción de los atacantes. Si alguien lanzaba un ataque contra la Villa, se vería sorprendido, cosa que acarrearía su muerte, porque Konoha era un tigre dormido, listo para matar y destruir a quien lo provocaba.

Naruto bostezo sonoramente, mientras estiraba sus brazos. Y rápidamente hizo la señal de la victoria a los dos rostros estoicos. "Oyaji, jiisan, todo está en orden," pensó. "Konoha está bien gracias al esfuerzo de todos."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto entro a la casa de Iruka y dejo que su mirada vagara por el lugar. Los muros estaban repletos con fotos de sus nietos-Haruo quien tenía tres años y Yuuhi, de dos años.

"Hemos hecho un largo viaje ne, ¿Iruka-sensei?" pregunto mientras se deslizaba en su sillón favorito desde que era genin. Balbuceo un suave 'gracias' antes de beber el agua que se le ofreció.

"¿Qué quieres comer?" pregunto el moreno mientras habría su refrigerador.

"Helado," fue la respuesta inmediata. Naruto se sentía en llamas. Tenía calor. Los últimos días habían sido tan calurosos, que las personas sufrían por ello.

Iruka asintió. Y unos segundos más tardes, los dos se encontraban escavando su helado.

"¿Por qué tiene que estar hacia de caliente?" se quejo. Se sentía como un hielo derretido.

"Quédate quieto," le ordeno Iruka. "Sí lo haces, te sentirás bien por un tiempo."

"¿Cómo podría hacer eso cuando estoy sudando de esta forma?" se quito sus ropas de Hokage, quedando con tan solo su camisa negra. "¿Podemos poner al máximo el ventilador?"

"A estado al máximo desde hace unos días ya. Sólo quédate quieto."

Sin tener otra opción, el rubio hizo lo que se le pidió, pero no sin hacer una mueca antes. Lo que fuera que Iruka quisiera decir, se evaporo cuando vio que sangre fluía de la nariz de Naruto, cayendo sobre su helado.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el rubio, cuando vio un deje de miedo en el rostro de su profesor.

"Sangre. Tú nariz está sangrando."

Naruto fijo la mirada en su nariz, sin ver nada. Fue sólo cuando refregó sus dedos contra su nariz, que le creyó a su profesor. Rió. "Síp, está sangrando," concordó tranquilamente e Iruka golpeo su cabeza, mientras presionaba una toalla contra su nariz. Si hubiera sido la nariz de Kakashi la que sangraba, Iruka creería de forma inmediata que el hombre de pelo plateado pensaba en algo pervertido, pero este era Naruto – su dulce e inocente Naruto.

Guió al rubio para que se incline, de forma que la sangre no ingresara de nuevo a su nariz, antes de decirle a Naruto que no molestara a su nariz por los próximos quince minutos.

"¿Te llevo al hospital?" le pregunto el hombre mayor. "Quizás sea algo serio."

"Es un sangrado normal," protesto Naruto a los oídos sordos.

"¿Busco a Tsunade-sama?" se pregunto y luego miro al rubio. "¿Cuándo fue tu último control?"

"La semana pasada, y créeme, no tengo nada fuera de lo normal."

"Continua presionando tu nariz," le ladro.

"Llegué," dijo la Sonsonante voz del genkan.

"Bienvenido a casa," respondieron las dos voces.

Brevemente el miedo se apodero del rostro de Iruka, mientras veía que Naruto sostenía una toalla ensangrentada contra su nariz, con un Iruka muy preocupado cuidándolo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé. De la nada comenzó a sangrar," fue la respuesta del moreno.

"Es un simple sangrado por calor," argumento el rubio.

Para ser justos o para ser exactos, para salvarse de la ira de Iruka y a sus oídos de los quejidos del rubio, se tomo un tiempo para pensar en su respuesta.

Refregando su garganta, pregunto, "¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua?"

Lanzando una mirada por sobre su hombro. Iruka fue hacia la cocina.

Kakashi solo sonrió, cuando su antiguo estudiante le dio una agradecida mirada. Rápidamente y sin dudarlo, Naruto cayó en un agitado sueño de complejos jutsus y ecuaciones de chakras.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"No… el suke-nin me tiene," chilló Haruo mientras Sasuke lo inmovilizaba suavemente contra el suelo.

"Nuke-nin," lo corrigió Sasuke.

"Suke-nin," repitió Haruo.

"Un," dijo Sasuke, enfatizando en la primera silaba.

El niño lo miro por un tiempo antes de decir, "Uke-nin." Por supuesto, siendo un niño, Haruo no quería decir nada pervertido, pero de todas formas había pillado completamente desprevenido a su abuelo. Haruo aprovecho esa instancia para soltarse del agarre del hombre y saltar sobre su espalda.

Sasuke dejo salir un bufido de sorpresa más que de dolor, por el repentino peso.

"Gané," declaro arrogantemente el niño.

Yuuhi, quien había observado el 'combate', animando a su hermano mayor, dejo escapar un grito de advertencia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Haruo había sido levantado en el aire por fuertes brazos. El niño bajo su mirada para encontrar a su rubio abuelo mirándolo con travesura.

"No, yo gano," dijo Naruto, antes de sacar su lengua.

Haruo decidió utilizar la misma técnica que había utilizado con su otro abuelo. "¡Otro uke-nin!"

El sorprendido rubio casi dejo caer al niño. Giro su cabeza hacia su marido, preguntándole.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, diciéndole mudamente que no había sido él.

Naruto enfoco su mirada en su primer nieto antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. "Nuke-nin. Es nuke-nin." Pero Haruo estaba ocupando riendo, moviéndose y gritando. Por hermandad, Yuuhi-quien tenía el pelo y los ojos negros de los Uchihas, pero las margaritas de Yukina, se unió al grupo para ayudar a su hermano.

Más tarde, mientras cenaban con sus padres, Haruo les conto como el y su hermano habían derrotado a dos poderosos nuke-nin. Yukina asintió y valoro sus habilidades, mientras Yuuzuki intento molestarlos al fingir sorpresa e incredulidad.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿Estas bromeando, no?" pregunto con incredulidad Ryouji. Hace dos días, le había pedido a Akemi que acompañara a una conocida en una fiesta de compromiso, y aunque al Uchiha no le gustaban las fiestas, por su amistad acepto a regañadientes. Nunca había esperado que el Hokage le diera una misión a Akemi en su día libre. El hokage cada vez pillaba un peor momento, a menos… le lanzo una mirada a su amigo y con un tono acusatorio declaro, "esto es una conspiración entre padre e hijo."

"No seas idiota," respondió Akemi. "Crees que quiero ser asignado en una misión en solitario que es…" se acallo luego de casi decir la naturaleza de su misión. No podía creer que tendría que marcharse en una misión de escolta en su día libre. Le importaba un cuerno que fuera un adinerado Lord quien requería sus servicios. No entendía porque un Lord pediría un escolta ANBU y sentía que seguía sin comprenderlo aún después de haber leído el pergamino con su misión. Sólo para probar que no mentía, le mostro el pergamino todavía sellado. "Sé que es repentino pero-"

"Como sea," respondió su amigo con resignación. "La próxima, no te salvaras."

Akemi aqueo una ceja antes de dirigirse a su casa para prepararse.

Luego de preparar su bolso, Akemi leyó la descripción de su misión. La que declaraba que traería a Konoha la hija de un adinerado Lord, lugar donde conocería a su prometida-otro adinerado lord, quien llegaría a la villa en doce días, para reunirse con el hokage.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Luego de presentarse e intercambiar bromas con el mismo Lord Sakuma, Akemi guardo silencio. Sabía como actuar ante la presencia de la realeza. No iba a hablar a menos que se le hablara, cosa que estaba bien, porque no le gustaba hablar. A él no le agradaba el lord y era obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Al joven Uchiha nunca le gusto la realeza. Para él, todos eran iguales—personas malcriadas, que creían ser dueños del mundo y que existían para gastar el dinero del pueblo mientras eran servidos.

El Lord permaneció en silencio mientras observaba al talentoso pero joven shinobi. Nunca le habían agradado los ninjas porque no eran de fiar; ya que podían ser comprados con dinero. Para él solo eran basura, y mientras ellos existiesen como armas, las batallas y guerras seguirían ocurriendo. Pero por ahora, necesitaba contratar a un talentoso ninja para que cuidara a su hija… esto sería lo último que haría por su problemática hija. No le molestaba gastar una gran suma de dinero por los servicios del ninja, porque luego de eso, finalmente se libraría de la fuente de sus problemas.

"Déjame introducir a tu protegida," anuncio el Lord a la vez que la puerta se deslizaba.

Con fastidioso respeto, Akemi se giro hacia la puerta y observo como la muchacha camino hacia su padre con una mirada de desdén en su rostro. Ella, concluyo el ninja, estaba terminando la adolescencia, probablemente tenía diecisiete o dieciocho, y a juzgar por su esbelta figura, le tomaría nueve o diez días llegar a Konoha. Akemi dejo salir un suspiro en su mente. Esta misión era demasiado complicada para su gusto.

Cuando la muchacha lo miro con desdén, deseo estar en aquella fiesta. Prefería estar frente a sua admiradoras que a esta malcriada mocosa.

"Esta es Chie—la segunda hija de mi primera esposa. Por favor cuida de ella," dijo el Lord. El shinobi se inclino inmediatamente.

"Y este es Akemi. Él será tu guardia. No le des problemas, ¿entiendes?"

Chie asintió rígidamente. "Me gustaría marcharme ahora, Akemi-san," dijo o más bien ordeno de forma discreta.

"Sus bolsos, mi dama," pregunto tranquilamente.

"Ya se encuentran con su prometido. Sólo posee un bolso," una mujer, quien Akemi suponía era su hermana, le explico. Akemi asintió, se irguió e intento alcanzar su bolso, cuando una mano golpeo la suya.

"Sólo tocaras mis pertenencias cuando yo te lo ordene, ¿entendido?"

"Disculpe mi grosería."

"Asegúrese de recordarlo bien, señor." Y habiendo hecho eso, cogió su bolso y sin dar una mirada a su padre o hermana, se marcho altaneramente.

"Por favor, cuida de mi hermana," su hermana le dijo a Akemi.

"Como mi Hokage me ordeno, la protegeré incluso a costa de mi vida."

Chie no paso por alto las palabras del shinobi e hirvió mentalmente. Toda su vida ella había sido vista por su familia, especialmente por su padre, como un problema y ahora este extraño la veía como una ¿misión? Muy bien, ella juro que haría de su tiempo un infierno.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿Chie-sama, le gustaría descansar?" Akemi, quien se encontraba un paso tras ella, ya que había ordenado que se le dijera el camino y el fuera tras ella todo el tiempo. No le preguntaba por caballerosidad, pero ya llevaban caminando cinco horas y todavía le quedaba un largo viaje. Y no sería bueno que esa mocosa real colapsara.

"¿Ya estas cansado?" se burlo. "¿Qué clase de shinobi eres? Pensé que con mi situación otousan buscaría a alguien más talentoso."

"Estaba pensando que sería bueno descansar. Podríamos-"

"Descansaremos cuando yo lo diga," dijo. Sólo quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre su país y ella. Dejar algo que quería más que su familia era difícil y quería detener el deseo de correr de regreso a casa.

Akemi estaba en silencio y la siguió tranquilamente, mientras pensaba ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un esclavo de esa perra? Todos en la villa conocían el lado caballeroso y encantador de Akemi, pero solo unos cuantos conocían su lado malvado, el que poco a poco estaba resurgiendo, por lo que cuando Chio tropezó y cayó en el suelo, ni se inmuto para ayudarla. Solo siguió caminando, dejándola atrás—un acto que enojo a la dama quien le lanzo una roca.

Y para alguien que había sido criada para ser una joya que luciría su esposo, tenía buena puntería. Lo hubiera golpeado al centro de su cabeza si su mano no la hubiera cogido. La dejo caer al suelo y mirando por sobre sus hombros dijo fríamente, "Puedes intentar matarme cuando quieras, pero cuando me aburra de ti, puedo matarte en un segundo."

"¿Eso es una amenaza?" respondió tranquilamente la muchacha, poniéndose de pie con altivez.

Akemi se giro por completo y se dirigió peligrosamente hacia ella, "No mi dama. No lo es. Es una advertencia. Y en caso de que no lo sepa, tengo su vida en mis manos. Y en caso de que te asesine, puedo encubrirlo perfectamente." Y le sonrió eminentemente. "Por favor, mete eso en tu hueca cabecita."

Chie se quedo atónita ante el insulto y sus ojos ardieron de rabia. Las mujeres de la realeza como ella, eran entrenadas como muñecas estúpidas que solo servían para ser vestidas, alagadas y utilizadas por sus esposo, pero ella era diferente. Ella se había impuesto ser diferente… había luchado para ser diferente y el que su guardián la allá puesto en la misma caja de las féminas reales la enojaba. "Deberías conocer tu lugar y no olvidar quien soy."

"No podría, incluso si quisiera," respondió. "Ahora, mi dama, camine frente a mi o ¿quiere descansar?"

La muchacha levanto su mandíbula desafiantemente y camino dejando atrás a su guardia, pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada. El shinobi arqueo una ceja, sin estar en lo más mínimo divertido con la perra.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Akemi se giro, sus manos hechas puños a medida que se percataba de que Chie ya no se encontraba en el lugar que le había dicho que esperara mientras recogía leña. ¿Dónde se había metido esa perra? Se pregunto. Unos pocos segundos de investigación por alguna señal y se vio corriendo hacia la izquierda.

Luego de unos minutos, la encontró sentada sobre una gran roca a orillas del río. Por un segundo la observo. Curioso, como sintió un pequeño tirón en su corazón cuando observo su descorazonada figura. Inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante, sus hombros caídos y sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, no parecía una mocosa malcriada en lo absoluto.

"¿No te dije que me esperaras allí?" pregunto. Observo como la muchacha se sobresalto y rápidamente escondió algo en su vestido. Ella lo miro por sobre sus hombros y dijo, "haré lo que quiera."

Espero a que ella pasara frente a él para sujetar su muñeca. Y por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron… orbes azules contra dorados. "Este ya no es tu jardín. Esto es el bosque y estas muerta si continuas con esa estúpida actitud."

Bajo la vista cuando algo cayó de las ropas de la muchacha, y sus ojos aterrizaron sobre un libro. Las mujeres de la realeza casi nunca leían, y cuando lo hacían, eran novelas románticas y no sobre riego agrícola, ¿no? El la miro confundido, pero la niña rompió el contacto visual, recogiendo apresuradamente el libro y alejándose. Akemi concluyo que su protegida era rara.

Su opinión solo se intensifico cuando un día, ella levanto apresuradamente su maleta, sin notar que estaba abierta. Naturalmente, todo el contenido de su maleta se desparramo en el suelo, revelando diferentes libros. Rápidamente comenzó a recogerlos, metiéndolos dentro de su casi vacía maleta, pero no fue lo suficiente veloz.

El Uchiha arqueo sus cejas, la incredulidad irrumpiendo en su rostro antes pasivo. Nunca pensó que el contenido de su maleta era en su mayoría libros. Creía que estaba repleta de cosas que las mujeres reales generalmente llevaban consigo, no material de lectura sobre medicina, arquitectura, agricultura y conservación. ¿Esta chica estaba loca?

"¿Qué estas mirando?" demando acalorada, sus mejillas estaban rojas. "¿Lastima tu ego el que una estúpida muñeca sepa unas cuantas cosas más de las que ncesita?"

"Estoy esperando a que termines para poder continuar nuestro viaje, mi dama," se explico. Corrigió su opinión. La chica no era una estúpida muñeca, pero seguía siendo una patada en la guata y comenzaba a sentir lástima por su prometido.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Al tercer día de viaje, decidieron descansar en una cueva. Akemi no había dormido en los últimos días y lidiar con su protegida, a veces, le provocaba migraña. Y aun cuando su cuidado no había fallado, Chie sabía que el shinobi estaba cansado. Podía sentirlo. Su experiencia le decía que el hombre estaba cansado, así que estaba siendo ligeramente buena con él, pero su cambio de actitud sólo provocaba que su guardia estuviera más atenta.

"¿Por qué no descansas un poco?" le pregunto.

"¿Para que puedas escapar?" le pregunto cínicamente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Tú estás cansado y yo no quiero morir aún, por lo que quiero que descanses un poco."

"No te preocupes. No te dejaré morir," lo dijo tan seriamente, que la hizo sentir querida y segura, cosa que no debería ser, porque sabía el porqué decía eso, y eso era un triste hecho. ¿Cuándo sus sentimientos se habían vuelto hilos de plata? "Porque es tu misión ¿no?"

Y tomo su silencio como una afirmación. Sonrió, "prometo no huir. Estaré en este lugar cuando despiertes." Entonces agrego de forma altiva, "para arruinar tu día."

Akemi rió. "Malcriada."

"Lo que sea. Solo duérmete antes de que te noquee con mis libros."

"¿Por qué tienes esos libros?" le pregunto de la nada, pillándola con la guardia baja.

"¿Por qué quieres saber? No es de tu incumbencia," le respondió, observándolo cautelosamente… se preguntaba por qué había dicho eso. Y Akemi también deseaba saberlo. "Eres extraña."

"Supongo que lo soy," concordó con una voz empapada de tristeza. Aparto la vista, sin querer mostrar cuan cerca de llorar estaba.

"Rara," murmuro Akemi antes de quedarse dormido. No sabía a qué se refería, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar y no quería pensar demasiado, porque la persona frente a él le estaba dando el paseo en montaña rusa de su vida.

"Tú también eres extraño," ella balbuceo, solo para descubrir que ya estaba dormido. Incapaz de dormir, pensando en los peligros que la rodeaban, lo observo antes de sacar algo de su maleta.

La conciencia de Akemi era molestada por el llano sonido de arañazos, y aún cuando era apenas audible, su experiencia le decía que no pasara por alto ninguna cosa, por lo que rápidamente abrió sus ojos y saco un kunai. Sus ojos aterrizaron en el lugar donde había visto por última vez a su protegida y lo encontró vacio. Dirigió de golpe su mirada a la entrada de la caverna y la encontró en cuclillas con su brazo izquierdo moviéndose. El ruido venía de ella, se percato.

"No huiste," declaro fríamente.

"¿Estas decepcionado?" le pregunto, sin mirarlo. Akemi se le aproximo y se puso tras ella, queriendo encontrar que era lo que la mantenía ocupada. Parecía sorprendido de encontrarse con aquel escenario matinal provisto por el sol, reflejado perfecta y vívidamente en una de las páginas de su libro de dibujos. Y una vez más corrigió la opinión que tenía de ella. La muchacha era mucho más que una estúpida muñeca… nunca podría ser una estúpida muñeca—era demasiado talentosa e inteligente para ser una. Mientras veía como su mano se movía natural y suavemente para seguir dibujando, se preguntaba que otros talentos se ocultaban tras su presuntuosa actitud. Y de pronto tubo la repentina urgencia de abrirla solo para ver quién era realmente.

"Ahora preparare el desayuno," dijo y ella solo sintió, demasiada ocupada para siquiera decir una palabra. Y mientras el shinobi se movía, se perdió la pequeña sonrisa que agraciaba sus labios.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

En el cuarto día de su viaje, se sentía algo en el aire. Akemi estaba en alerta, sus ojos buscaban cualquier cosa que fuera extraña, mientras que Chie estaba menos mandona y brusca. Por una, era obediente y se mantenía cerca de su guardián.

Y lo que Akemi había estado esperando; lo que Chie deseaba que no sucediera, ocurrió—bandidos los emboscaron.

Con gracia natural y fácil practica, Akemi se movió frente a su protegida, en una pose defensiva. "Quédate cerca de mí. No hagas nada insensato." Eran aproximadamente veinte bandidos, y solo para asegurarse de que todo lo llevará a su victoria y para hacer más rápido el enfrentamiento creo clones. Le ordeno a siete de sus clones que llevaran a la, extrañamente, tranquila Chie a un lugar seguro y la protegieran. Con esa orden, saco su espada y sonrió—sacando a flote su lado malvado.

Akemi pensaba y siempre creería que las batallas eran el eterno baile del dios de la guerra, lleno de adrenalina y excitación, y mientras se movía en el suelo; saltando de un árbol a otro, brillando por el cielo; desafiando la gravedad, reafirmaba esas creencias. Le gustaba el cómo cada confrontación lo hacía sentir como un dios y todo porque sabía cómo crear planes para manipular a sus enemigos de la forma que quería.

Mientras estaba en el aire, aprovecho de dar un buen vistazo a su protegida, percatándose de que sus clones luchaban contra unos cuantos bandidos y para su sorpresa, su protegida también estaba luchando. ¿Pero qué podía hacer una larga vara contra una espada? Niña estúpida, pensó.

Chie salto por instinto hacia atrás, cuando una espada atravesó el pecho de su oponente. El hombre que inmediatamente cayó al suelo revelo a un oscuro Akemi. Ella miro lo que había detrás de él, percatándose de que todos estaban muertos. ¿Asesinar era siempre tan rápido para los shinobis? Se pregunto a la vez que un ensordecedor silencio lleno el área. Observo con una morbosa fascinación mientras su guardián sacudía su espada para limpiar la sangre. Retrocedió, casi con temor, cuando Akemi le quito la corta vara de sus manos.

"Te dije que no hicieras nada insensato," siseo peligrosamente. Debería sentir miedo pero algo en su tono la hizo enojarse.

"¿Y qué? ¿Espero a que tú me salves? ¡No soy una damisela en peligro!"

"Esto no es algo que puedas aprender de tus libros," le replico enojado, porque había tenido miedo de pillarla muerta. No quería que su sangre manchara sus manos. No quería que su muerte manchara su perfecto record de misiones completas.

"Aprendí arquería y a empuñar con naginata," le informo tan solo para probarle que no era indefensa. Había sido buena con el arco y empuñando a naginata, tanto que había superado a dos de sus ochos hermanos con el arco y era la mejor entre sus hermanas usando naginata. Pero eso se debía a que sus hermanas nunca habían tomado en serio lo de aprender a pelear con esa arma, a diferencia de ella. Cuantas veces se había escabullido en la casa de entrenamiento, solo para practicar y algunas veces terminaba siendo atrapada por los sirvientes reales de su padre y ¿era castigada por su padre? Demasiadas veces como para llevar la cuenta.

"Desafortunadamente, no hay ni arcos ni flechas o naginata para ti, mi dama," dijo Akemi de forma cortante. La chica estaba obstaculizando seriamente su estilo y alterando sus planes.

"Puedo ver eso, pero se la base de la confrontación." Ella tan solo quería probar que más que una persona real. Quería liberarse del estereotipo que este shinobi había creado. Quería probarse asimismo. Ese era su constante lucha en la vida.

Suspirando, Akemi la miro deliberadamente nunca percatándose cuando se había acercado a ella. "Tú me dijiste que jamás olvidara mi posición en este acuerdo, pero obviamente eres tu quien a olvidado su lugar. Yo soy tu guardián… me ordenaron protegerte, así que deja de ser tan inmadura." Y nunca se le cruzo por la mente que sus respiraciones se mezclaran hasta que se alejo de ella.

Chie aparto la vista cuando Akemi se dio vuelta. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ver tu espalda?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Desde el ataque, Akemi había estado el doble de alerta. Nunca iba a dormir, incluso cuando Chie se lo había ordenado y finalmente, rogado. No necesitaba dormir en este entonces. Podía dormir cuanto quisiera; y cuando quisiera cuando llegaran a Konoha. Y, aun cuando la falta de sueño afectaba una capacidad cognitiva, se había entrenado para soportar más que cinco días sin dormir.

Su alerta, aunque fuera discreta, ponía nerviosa a Chie. Ella había estudiado lucha por lo que podía leer la tensión de los músculos fácilmente y además, había estado trabajando en el hospital de una particular villa… trabajando secretamente debido a la desaprobación de su padre.

Un sonido metálico la había hecho saltar y se encontró a un Akemi aguantando a otro atacante. El hombre tenía una larga espada mientras su guardián tan solo tenía un arma que se veía como un cuchillo—suponía que era un cuchillo versión ninja. ¿Podía con ese hombre con tan solo esa arma?

Una maldición salió de Akemi cuando alguien pasó rápidamente junto a él. Y en ese instante supo que no eran simples bandidos. De hecho, no eran bandidos. Eran rogue ninjas. Y porque sus manos estaban llenas, no pudo detener al tipo que paso a través de él.

"¡Corre!" le ordeno, esperando que eso la salvara o al menos comprarle un poco de tiempo. Rezaba porque su protegida por esta vez comprendiera la situación o comprendiera quienes eran sus atacantes. Desafortunadamente, no lo hizo, pero la urgencia en su voz le había dado el asomo de que estaban en grandes problemas. Se giro rápidamente para huir, pero parecía que todo se movía lentamente y todos los sonidos eran demasiado fuertes.

Su desesperación se vislumbro en sus frenéticos movimientos. No quería morir. Aun no. No cuando aún no se encontraba asimisma… su destino.

Akemi mantuvo o incremento la fuerza que estaba aplicando contra la espada de su oponente. Ambos sabían que una ligera variación de presión sería la causante de su muerte. Y aunque sus armas se encontraban presionadas contra la otra en implacable poder, los dos no se encontraban exactamente en reposo. Sus piernas estaban ocupadas entregando y esquivando patadas.

Cuando el shinobi de Konoha vio una apertura, sin importar cuán pequeña era, decidió utilizarla, sin importar que hubiera un pequeño sacrificio. Salto lejos, su sangre manchaba el suelo pero no le importaba. Rápidamente, ejecuto sellos para realizar su flameante fénix.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Con sus pulmones quemando dolorosamente, debido a la falta de oxigeno, y con sus piernas muy cerca de colapsar debido al cansancio, Chie se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, solo para encontrar que no había nadie allí. ¿Había sido capaz de perderlo con sus mediocres habilidades, tales como dejar pedazos de sus ropas en arboles, guiando diferentes direcciones? ¿Era tan afortunada?

A Excepción de su pesada respiración, todo a su alrededor había quedado mudo. No había briza, ni el más ligero sonido. Era como si los arboles, los animales… cada cosa a su alrededor estuviera esperando su muerte. Miro su alrededor frenéticamente, el pensar en su muerte la volvía paranoica. Pero había olvidado mirar hacia arriba y tales errores eran mortales. Incluso si lo hacía, cosa que hizo, no cambiaría su destino porque la vista de una espada posesionada para cortar su cabeza la había congelado en el lugar. Incluso si quisiera moverse o luchar, el miedo y horror había congelado por completo su cuerpo. Y por un breve segundo, las palabras de su escolta fluyeron en su cabeza y ella se sintió traicionada. No había nadie que pudiera salvarla. Iba a morir en el bosque. Un patético final para una patética existencia, ese fue su pensamiento, y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Justo entonces una ráfaga de viento oscuro se interfirió a su asesino. Chie vio como Akemi partió fácilmente al hombre en dos y la sangre del hombre parecía lluvia. Tan hermosamente, como si fuera dirigida por manos invisibles.

Un ensangrentado Akemi estaba erguido y la miro de forma arrogante mientras ella se derrumbaba sobre el suelo. ¿Era así como se veía un dios de la muerte? Se pregunto mentalmente. Arrogante, poderoso, fuerte, calmado y tan jodidamente ¿genial? Desde ese momento, silenciosamente Chie se refirió a él cómo dios de la muerte… su dios de la muerte.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Tan solo cuando se ubicaron en un lugar alejado del campo de batalla Chie noto la extensa herida sobre el pecho de Akemi. "Estas herido," declaro mientras comenzaba a escarbar su bolso en busca de su botiquín.

"No es profunda. Viviré," dijo no para calmar su preocupación sino que con sinceridad.

"Déjame verla." Tan solo para quitarse un poco de la culpa que sentía por no creer en su palabra.

"Eso es innecesario. Me sano rápidamente."

Chie sacudió su cabeza. "Inaceptable. Quizás se infecte," argumento. Entonces lo entendió. "Temes que termine empeorándolo." Y aunque lo negó con el simple gesto de arquear sus cejas, era cierto. Akemi no quería que ella cuidara sus heridas. Quizás tuviera un libro de medicina, pero eso no significaba nada.

La muchacha se acerco al Uchiha, quien se presiono con mayor fuerza contra el árbol en el que se apoyaba. ¿Cuándo paso dejo de ser cazador y se volvió la presa? Le lanzo una mirada terrorífica para que ella no se acercara, lo que fue fútil.

"Sinceramente, no tengo ningún certificado para practicar, pero créeme cuando digo que estoy más que calificada, incluso si otousama…" se acalló, porque todavía hablar de ello le hacía recordar sus habilidades no reconocidas.

Había tantas cosas en esos ojos dorados que no pudo decir nada, por lo que solo asintió y obedientemente la ayuda a quitarse su chaqueta y camisa.

Mudamente y casi en trance, observo cómo sus manos se movían con agraciada precisión.

"Listo," dijo, dándole suaves palmaditas en su trabajo terminado, mientras intentaba dejar de pensar que se sentiría estar presionada contra ese pecho. "¿Ves? No quedo tan mal."

Akemi tan solo hizo un sonido en acuerdo, haciéndola reír y para el Uchiha, su risa era suave y tranquilizadora como el titilante viento.

Una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron y Akemi se percato de que no era tan fuerte ni tranquila como se mostraba. Asechando desde las profundidades a esos ojos castaños y dorados había tristeza, inseguridad, temor y deseos de ser consolada. No entendía porque en un instante podía leer tanto de ella. Porque ella estaba hecha de capas sobre capas de misterio, no tenía lógica, ni siquiera las cosas que ella provocaba en el.

El pánico se elevo en ella cuando Akemi intensifico su mirada porque Chie sabía que él estaba buscando su alma, cortando en dos sus defensas con la misma facilidad que había asesinado a esos hombre. Sin mayor preámbulo se puso de pie y cuando estaba lista para darse la vuelta, una mano sujeto su muñeca y la jalo hacia un cálido pecho.

Akemi estaba tan sorprendido como Chie, si es que no estaba más sorprendido, porque hasta ahora todas sus acciones eran bien pensadas y planeadas, no impulsivas. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Aun cuando ella había intentado no estarlo, se encontraba en su límite. El mismísimo viaje; la idea de casarse con alguien; de abandonar su hogar era demasiado. "No más," sollozo. "Estaba tan asustada. Creí que moriría. No quiero morir, menos en este lugar."

El shinobi la sostuvo con fuerza. "Lamento el haberte dado tales recuerdos, pero no te dejaré morir sola… no dejaré que nadie te mate, ni siquiera que te ponga un dedo encima," le juro ferozmente. ¿Por qué? Quería saberlo. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas cuando debería estarla retando por ser tan débil? ¿Por qué la urgencia de protegerla era tan fuerte en él? ¿Acaso esa rasgadura se originaba en su mismísima alma? Tan confundido estaba que quería descubrir lo que ocurría y comenzaría con la fuente de todo—Chie.

"Sí aprendiste mucho más de lo que una mujer real debería, entonces tu lugar no es tan tradicional como oímos," dijo Akemi.

"Es más tradicional de lo que cualquier forastero cree, pero yo quería ser diferente… romper la monotonía del camino trazado para mí. Por lo que aprendí otras cosas—"

"Pero tu padre—"

"No sabía nada porque siempre me escabullía, pero eventualmente se entero de ello y me envió a otro lugar. Allí conocí a una pareja. La mujer era una doctora de la villa y su esposo era un hábil farmacéutico. Otousama no sabía. Por cuatro años no lo supo, porque estaba demasiado ocupado y mi guardián era lo suficiente amable como para mentir por mí." Todavía recordaba la alentadora sonrisa y la amabilidad de su guardián. Había sido más padre que su propio padre. "Otousama, cuando se entero de ello se puso furioso. Fui llevada de regreso y mi guardián… murió en un _accidente_."

Akemi sabía lo que quería decir con eso. "Lo siento," susurro dolosamente antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"Nunca pensé mucho en su muerte, porque sabía que él quería que continuara. Provee como era la libertad y quería más. Me revele bastante, algo que causo vergüenza en los otros miembros reales." Ella lo miró, "¿sabes de la sequia que afecto el norte del país del Fuego?"

El Uchiha asintió. La sequia había devastado la economía de un montón de villas, pero la villa de la Fruta había logrado seguir con su producción, con una excelente irrigación agrícola.

El la miró, "no me digas…"

"Yo lo hice. Lo invente y diseñe. Aplique lo que aprendí de ese hombre y de los libros que leí. Pero eso no es lo único."

Y él asintió, porque sabía que luego de un año, la calidad de sus productos mejorara tanto que la villa se transformo en productor principal de frutas de las casas reales.

Dándole una mirada a su escolta, supo que el estaba enterado por lo que no tenía que contárselo. "Pero todo el crédito fue dado a sus concejeros. Y lo odio por eso."

Finalmente, comprendía la razón tras el fuerte antagonismo que ella sentía hacia su padre.

"Estoy seguro de que tu prometido," se detuvo un instante para detener el suave tirón que sintió en su interior, "reconocerá tus esfuerzos."

"Espero que Lord Miura—" dejo escapar una bocanada de aire cuando el sujeto sus antebrazos empujando ligeramente.

"¿Perdón? ¿Lord Miura?"

"Sí, el es mi…" se acalló, observando su ceño fruncido. "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Tienes alguna idea del tipo de hombre que es?" le siseo. "Es un promiscuo con suficientes mujeres para… porque—"

"¡Porque es el único que me quiere!" estallo Chie y se puso en pie. "¿Sabes que a tan temprana edad como la de catorce debería estar comprometida como cualquier mujer de la realeza, y casarme a los diecisietes o dieciocho? Pero nadie me quería." No tenía que decirle al hombre frente a ella que cinco hombres habían cancelado su oferta de matrimonio a su familia, cuando se enteraron de que sería con ella con quien se casarían. "Soy la única en mi familia que no está comprometida o casada… incluso mi hermana menor…" mantuvo su mentón en alto. "Lord Miura es mi boleto de salida de mi padre. Por más que quiera huir, estoy completamente consciente de mi padre. Incluso podría contratar a alguien como tú para llevarme de regreso. Por lo que aunque sea esa clase de persona… incluso si no soy hermosa como sus damas, encontrare alguna forma de entretenerlo."

Akemi arqueo una ceja. Había visto unas cuantas mujeres del Lord, quienes le habían ofrecido discretamente una noche de placer, por lo que debía concordar con su protegida. Ella no era tan hermosa como aquellas mujeres. Su hermosura había sido refinada y personalizada para el gusto de su señor, mientras ella… no había visto una hermosura como la suya, aunque se veía normal—una cara con forma de corazón, rodeada por negro cabello que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, terminando en flojos rizos; largas y curvadas pestañas abanicaban sus ojos dorados, y sus labios eran sensuales. Se veía común y corriente, sin embargo Akemi la encontraba atractiva de una forma que no podía explicar. ¿Acaso su hermosura provenía de su fuerza o algo más? No podía decirlo.

Y oír su historia le daba el privilegio de poder verla, y sin embargo, no podía comprenderla de la forma que quería. Era confuso, quería regresar a konoha donde todo tenía sentido, al menos para él.

Se puso en pie y sus ojos encontraron los suyos. Y entonces aparto la vista, pero en el corto instante que sus miradas se cruzaron, Chie comprendió que se estaba escondiendo tras su máscara. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, dijo, "Descansamos suficiente. Tenemos tres horas de camino antes de que caiga la noche." Y entonces tomo su mano en la suya.

La distancia obligatoria que Chie le había ordenado arrogantemente que mantuviera, había desaparecido, mientras caminaban lado a lado. Mientras el shinobi intentaba comprender la razón del porque estaba actuando tan anormalmente, la muchacha luchaba contra la atracción que sentía hacia su escolta. No se suponía que esto sucediera. Su tiempo en compañía era breve y ella quería alargar este momento hasta la eternidad, para que pudiera amarlo sin límites.

Mordió su labio en frustración. _¿Por qué ahora? ¡Estúpido corazón!_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Aunque estuvieran a siete horas de su destino, Akemi había notado que Chie no se encontraba en condiciones de continuar, por lo que decidieron pasar esa noche en un hospedaje.

Luego de tener una comida silenciosa, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Una hora después, Akemi fue a su cuarto a verificar que todo estuviera como correspondía antes de ir a dormir.

"Pensé que dormirías," dijo mientras se inclinaba contra la puerta.

"Lo haré. Solo quiero dar unas ultimas pinceladas," respondió sin quitar la vista de su cuaderno. "Listo," susurro uno o dos segundos más tarde. Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, pregunto por sobre su hombro, "¿No vas a mirar?"

Encogiendo sus hombros, se aproximo a la mesa y tomo el cuaderno.

Comenzó a mirar desde la primera página. Había trabajos hechos de forma descuidada y rápida, mientras que había otros hechos con paciencia, representando hermosas imágenes. Rio cuando vio un bosquejo de él durmiendo. "Debería demandarte por esto," dijo. "O mejor aún, matarte."

La dama tan solo levanto una ceja en seco humor o desafío, Akemi no lo tenía muy claro pero tan poco pensó mucho en ello. Pero la siguiente página hizo que arqueara una ceja. Era nuevamente el. Y juzgando por la oscura atmosfera que emanaba la imagen, Akemi sabía que era de cuando la había salvado de ser asesinada. Lo próximo que noto era una cubierta de niebla tras el y que la niebla parecía tomar una vaga forma de cuerpo y guadaña. No comprendió la imagen hasta que leyó el titulo. "¿Shinigami?" repitió.

"Parecías uno esa vez."

Y entonces lo comprendió. Había estado buscando un autorretrato de ella todo este tiempo y el cuadernillo era su autorretrato, porque pintaba sus pensamientos y revelaba como veía las cosas. Y si significaba comprenderla mejor, quería regresar a la primera página, pero ardía por ver el que acababa de terminar. ¿Era de nuevo él? Quería saber. Volteo la pagina y lo que vio hincho su corazón. Era de nuevo él y esta vez, se encontraba entre mascaras caídas. Mientras su mano derecha se encontraba a un lado sosteniendo una máscara, su mano izquierda ponía (o sacaba) la máscara.

"Sabes, en nuestro trabajo debemos usar mascaras para ocultar nuestra identidad," explico Akemi, malentendiendo por completo el retrato. "Pero no llevo una."

Chie se puso en pie y sus pies estaban junto a los de Akemi. "Pero todavía te ocultas tras ella."

"No lo estoy," dijo, a pesar de que sabía que era cierto. Contuvo el aliento cuando la chica se acerco a el y el extraño sentimiento comenzó a agitarse nuevamente. En contra de sus deseos, sus ojos aterrizaron sobre húmedos labios.

"Lo estas." Estiro una mano para alcanzar unos cuantos mechones que cubrían parte de sus hermosos ojos. "Lo estas y lo sabes."

Agarro su mano para detener cualquier acción de su parte y entonces la bajo, aun cuando añoraba entrelazar sus manos. Una gran parte de él lo hacía mantener su apariencia profesional, incluso bajo el escrutinio de Chie.

_Incluso si es un crimen, quiero robarme un hilo de la eternidad._

Y sin advertencia alguna, se levanto sobre la punta de sus pies y presiono sus labios contra los de su escolta. Sus acciones no eran tan solo para satisfacer su curiosidad o para silenciar la voz de su cabeza, sino que para confesar sus recientes sentimientos por el shinobi.

Los ojos de Akemi se dilataron ante tal gesto y la miro con seriedad cuando se aparto de él. Había recibido piquitos por parte de astutas fans cuando era adolecente, cuando era demasiado confiado para su bien, por lo que aquella acción no era nada nuevo para él, pero… era completamente diferente. Había oído sobre como los besos eran supuestamente dulces… sabía aquello, pero conocer y experimentar eran dos cosas diferentes, algo que no sabía hasta ahora. El corto beso de Chie había sido más dulce de lo que esperaba que fuera, y ya adicto, la jalo nuevamente hacia él.

"Es una equivocación," murmuro contra sus labios, antes de iniciar otro beso. Sabía que los shinobis eran disuadidos para no tener relaciones con sus clientes, pero lo encontraba realmente difícil cuando Chie se encontraba frente a él, viéndose como lo que creía era un tentador pecado.

"Lo sé," respondió mientras ponía sus manos contra su pecho. Siendo inexpertos, sus besos eran descuidados, pero como eran inteligentes, rápidamente pudieron adaptarse, mejorando con cada segundo.

"Esto está mal," repitió una vez más. Pero estaba intoxicado para dejar de querer hacerlo; para dejar de regresar por más. "Solo uno más," susurro y la beso nuevamente, sin esperar su permiso.

"Uno más," dijo Chie mientras jalaba a Akemi por otro cándido beso, y ellos ni siquiera habían notado que habían caído sobre su cama. Ella gimió cuando las cosas subieron un poco más de tono y sus besos se volvieron más profundos.

"Este será el último," susurro Akemi antes de hundir su lengua dentro de esa cálida caverna que lo esperaba, entrelazándose con una anhelante lengua. Era demasiado exquisito y el sentimiento que se agitaba en el ahora revoloteaba de forma agradable. No había confusión… ni clamor… todo se había enmudecido el instante que había tomado sus labios. Quería más de esta serenidad; más del flexible cuerpo bajo él; más de esa calidez y dulzura. Inconscientemente, deslizo sus manos a sus costados, y aunque dijo que sería el último, junto sus labios nuevamente por enésima vez.

El fuerte grito de un hombre borracho desde la taberna del hospedaje, los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y a lo que no podían… no debían… no debería pasar entre ellos. Akemi se alejo de ella como si fuera fuego.

"Lo siento," dijo Akemi, antes de abandonar rápidamente el cuarto, dejando a una aturdida, confundida y herida Chie. Ella lanzo sus brazos sobre sus ojos, para bloquear sus lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Dolía… su pecho dolía demasiado. Había sido rechazada por su familia y Lords, pero su rechazo no había dolido tanto como la del shinobi.

"Estúpida," susurro a la noche antes de hacerse un ovillo.

El fresco aire de la noche golpeo su cálida piel cuando salió al exterior en busca de consuelo, escapando de la fuente de su… ¿Qué? No le había apuesto ni un dedo encima, pero dolía dejarla así… abandonarla cuando quería continuar, sumergirse en una dimensión desconocida. Continúo corriendo hasta que sus pulmones ardieron por la falta de aire. Golpeo un árbol, asustando a los búhos que dormían tranquilamente en las ramas.

Apretó su pecho, donde el dolor era mayor. "Aniki," murmuro, deseando que Yuuzuki estuviera a su lado para explicarle algunas cosas… para que lograra poner lógica donde el no podía.

Capto una brillante luz por el rabillo de sus ojos y desvió su mirada para ver un río, su superficie era tranquila y brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Y por impulso, se sumergió en el agua, en un desesperado acto para adormecer todos los sentimientos que sentía. Continúo sosteniéndose bajo la superficie. Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arder, Akemi grito toda su frustración en el agua.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

A la mañana siguiente no pudieron evitar lo que habían estado retrasando—el encontrarse con el otro. Pero contrario a lo que creían, el otro era educado. Ambos pretendían que nada había ocurrido, porque el actuar era más fácil y menos doloroso que la discusión; las disculpas que le seguirían y lo de 'olvidemos lo que ocurrió'.

Chie había vuelto a comportarse como la presuntuosa y malcriada niña, mientras que Akemi usaba su máscara de indiferencia mientras caminaba tras ella. Todo estaba bien… pero no de la forma que querían.

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… _

_Perdón, sé que me demore mucho, lo siento espero que les traiga un poco de alegría a las personas que lo leen. Por otra parte aprovecho este espacio para mandarle fuerza a todas las personas que tienen amigos, familiares y conocidos en Japón. Y que esta traducción les suba un poco el ánimo…_

_Fuerza!_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	69. Chapter 69

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**___La escena de Miki y Akemi muestra cuanto aprecia a su hermana, hasta el punto de olvidar a su protegida real. Un lazo de hermanos. También mostré el lazo entre Yuuzuki y Akemi pero no el de Akemi y Kisho. Acabo de percatarme de eso. De todas formas, escribiré momentos de Kisho y Akemi más adelante._

_Akemi sabe de su amor por Chie, pero aún no tiene nada claro, por lo que esta saga aún no termina. Son embargo en el próximo capítulo, cambiare el foco a Kisho y Miki, entre otras cosas, así que no se sorprendan si no ven la sombra de Chie o Akemi en el próximo capítulo, ¿sí?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 69: Ondas II**

_Hogar_, Akemi soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras ponían pie en Konoha, porque hogar significa lugar de consuelo.

Chie siempre había creído que la razón tras su rechazo se relacionaba con trabajo, no porque Akemi tuviera una novia, hasta que vio a una niña abrazando cariñosamente al shinobi.

"Estas en casa," dijo Miki mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su hermano y con enormes ojos le preguntaba, "¿me trajiste algo?"

Akemi dijo entre risas algo que Chie nunca había oído. "A diferencia de Shouhei, no puedo traerte regalos de cada misión. Pero…" sus ojos brillaron mientras proseguía, "Tengo una herida con la que más tarde puedes experimentar."

Miki estaba en éxtasis tras escuchar aquello y sus manos comenzaban a trabajar sobre su chaqueta.

"Miki, te dije más tarde, además, no puedo ir medio desnudo por la villa."

La chica hizo una mueca, "pero imagina el dinero que recolectaría de tus fans si lo hiciera… la ropa que me podría comprar…"

El Uchiha rodo sus ojos, porque Miki jamás pagaba por sus ropas, aun cuando recibía salario. Sus ropas, cremas… todo lo que necesitaba y quería por sus padres, o Kisho o él, pero mayormente por sus padres.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Miki, notando por fin a la muchacha que estaba un paso atrás de su hermano. También se percató de que hacia una mueca.

Fue solo entonces que Akemi recordó que tenía compañía. "Esta es Lady Chie—la hija de Lord Sakuma."

"Soy Miki," dijo la niña y Chie deseo tener la velocidad de un shinobi para poder aplastar esos sonrientes ojos azules sin ser reprendida.

"Te veré más tarde," le dijo Akemi a su hermana. "Disculpe mi grosería, Chie-sama," entonces se inclinó, "por favor, permítame guiarla hasta la torre del Hokague,"

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto tarareaba una canción mientras escribía en uno de los pergaminos que se encontraban desparramados en su escritorio. Hoy se encontraba trabajando en su proyecto que había iniciado hace tres años atrás, porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Bueno, había una pila de documentos al lado de su escritorio para ser firmados, pero como solo era de una pulgada de grosor, decidió hacerlo más tarde. En su opinión, era mejor si hacia todo de uno.

Cuando la puerta fue golpeada suavemente, Naruto rápidamente dejo caer los pergaminos dentro de un cajón, cerrándolo, así que para cuando Akemi ingreso, su mesa se encontraba vacía, a excepción de la pila de papeles de un costado. El joven Uchiha arqueo una ceja cuando vio al hokage sonriendo inocentemente, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio.

"Bienvenido a casa," lo saludo el Rokudaime.

El miembro ANBU hizo una respetuosa reverencia. "Misión cumplida. El reporte será entregado en dos horas."

El líder movió su mano en señal de despedida, "si quieres puedes entregarlo mañana. No hay necesidad de apuro."

El muchacho asintió. "Señor Hokage, permítame introducirle a Lady Chie."

Naruto se levantó e hizo una reverencia, misma acción que realizo Chie. Quizás el no fuera un miembro de la realeza, pero comprendía que en esta villa, el hokage estaba en la cima de la estructura social. Cuando se irguieron, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El hombre era hermoso. Quizás estuviera en sus 30 o cerca de los 40 años, no podía decirlo con certeza, tenía una aniñada sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaban con calidez. Sus ojos azules le eran familiares y cuando miro a su escolta, supo el porqué. Akemi tenía los mismos ojos… el mismo tono e inmediatamente creyó que eran familiares. Pero no, Akemi tenía el pelo negro, no rubio… los mismos cabellos rubios que su novia poseía. Entonces lo entendió finalmente, mientras su cabeza asociaba—la chica era hermana de Akemi. Era una tonta. Realmente estúpida.

"¿Chie-sama, se encuentra bien?" le pregunto un preocupado Naruto.

Ella asintió, "solo un poco cansada. Y por favor, llámeme Chie."

"Sé que estas cansada, pero es mejor decírtelo ahora," declaro Naruto. "Ayer recibí una carta de parte de Lord Miura, informándome que arribara este sábado en vez del jueves, debido a un repentino asunto que necesitaba su urgente atención."

"Ya veo."

"Pero no hay necesidad para preocuparse. Me pidió que la tratara con gran gentileza y hospitalidad, lo que ciertamente haría, aun si no me lo hubiese pedido." Miro el reloj de la pared y dijo, "¿Porque no se queda en nuestra residencia hasta que llegue Lord Miura? Y ya que son más de las 6, ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos a casa?"

Ella inclino la cabeza. "Sería un honor."

A pesar de todo, Akemi se mantuvo impávido, especialmente cuando su padre invito a su casa a la dama. Por más que quisiera estar en otro lugar, no lo haría pues eso solo alertaría su familia, y los familiares curiosos no eran nunca algo bueno, especialmente si uno de esos era su chichiue.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando llegaron a su casa, todo era tan normal como se podía esperar de cualquier familia. Miki y Yukina hacían la cena mientras su ligera conversación y risas eran traídas desde la cocina. Kisho era el niñero perfecto. Entretenía a sus sobrinos con la historia del Kyuubi. Y por como narraba la historia, parecía ser un testigo, manteniendo la completa atención de los niños hasta que Akemi entro y Haruo se levantó para saludar a su tío favorito.

Presentaciones fueron hechas entre la familia Uchiha y la dama. Si había una cosa que Chie había notado de inmediato, era que solo Miki tenía cabello rubio. El resto, excluyendo a Yukina, poseían pelo negro por lo que concluyo que el pelo negro era heredado de la esposa de Naruto.

Solo a minutos de que la cena estuviera lista los últimos miembros Uchihas llegaron. Naruto inmediatamente les ofreció una toalla tibia para limpiar sus manos y rostros. Mientras Yuuzuki se dirigió de forma inmediata a saludar a sus hijos, Sasuke tomo el vaso de agua que Naruto le ofrecía. Chie inmediatamente lo etiqueto como el cuñado de Naruto.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, bastardo?" le pregunto tranquilamente Naruto.

"Pudo ser mejor. ¿El tuyo?"

"Lo mismo. Lo mismo."

"¿En serio?" Sasuke agacho su cabeza para susurrarle algo a su esposo, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, escucharon a Miki decir algo con tono de reprimenda, "Otousan, no hagas eso frente a invitados."

Chie parpadeo como una lechuza. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Realmente Miki había llamado al hombre pelinegro 'otousan'?

"¿Qué?" Sasuke dijo en defensa. "¿Acaso no puedo susurrarle algo a chichiue?"

"Te veías como si fueras a…" se acallo.

"¿Qué, Miki?" Yuuzuki le pregunto con burla.

"Permítanme introducirles a nuestras invitada," anuncio Naruto. "Ella es Lady Chie," dijo sin notar los enormes ojos que la dama mostraba. "Y este es Yuuzuki, mi hijo mayor y Sasuke, mi esposo."

¿Qué? Grito su mente mientras su consciencia parecía abandonarla. Fue solo entonces que notaron su aventada expresión.

"Lady," dijo la tranquila voz de Akemi, "¿se encuentra bien?"

Salió del trance en el que se hallaba, dando una vacilante sonrisa y reverencia, "encantada de conocerlos." Todavía estaba demasiado choqueada, por lo que no noto el desagrado que pareció emerger de todo a excepción de los nietos Uchiha y Naruto.

La cena se llevó a cabo y por si Chie aún tenía dudas sobre lo que había oído, la forma en que estaban dispuestos los asientos las disiparon. Sasuke estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, como cualquier cabeza de familia lo haría y Naruto se encontraba a su derecha—la posición de las esposas.

Luego de la comida, Miki se ofreció para llevar a Chie a la habitación de huéspedes.

"¿Cómo Naruto-san pudo darlos a luz?" pregunto, incapaz de comprenderlo.

"Chichiue es especial," dijo, sin molestarse en explicar que lo hacía especial, ya que no era asunto de la dama. "¿Tanto te molesta?" le pregunto tranquilamente, aun cuando su mirada era tan fría como el hielo.

"Sólo estoy sorprendida. Que un hombre se embarace…"

"¿No estas asqueada?"

"¡No!" dijo inmediatamente mientras seguía a Miki dentro de la habitación. "Eh escuchado sobre matrimonios homosexuales, pero embarazo masculino…" se acallo cuando finalmente comprendió. "¿Daba la impresión de que estaba asqueada?"

Miki asintió. "Pero no eres la única. Algunas personas sienten asco cuando ven mis padres o los de Yukina. Eso siempre nos irrita."

Rápidamente Chie hizo nota mental de disculparse con la pareja. "Sólo estoy muy sorprendida. Además, oí sobre el matrimonio del único sobreviviente Uchiha pero no sabía quién era la novia. Estaba tan comprometida con mis metas y asuntos que ignore todo lo que sucedía fuera de mi país."

"Ya veo," dijo la chica. "Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, porque…" se acallo. "Todo lo que necesitas, incluso las toallas están en el closet. Aunque si necesitas ropas, puedes pedírselas a Yukina.

"Gracias."

"Buenas noches."

Chie miro alrededor de la tremenda habitación de huéspedes, todavía en el proceso de aceptar que los padres de su amado eran homosexuales. Eran homosexuales y aun así se amaban, a diferencia de sus padres, quienes habían sido obligados a casarse y solo podían sentir cariño por el otro. Al recordar la cena, los dos se veían adorables cuando decían el nombre del otro lleno de amor, pero con un poco de irritación y diversión. Y que ellos pudieran criar cuatro niños… el construir una familia tan cálida y feliz… suspiro, deseando que su familia fuera tan feliz como la de Akemi o que ella fuera parte de esta familia. Que deseo más irreal.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Desde su llegada a Konoha, Chie no volvió a encontrarse con Akemi, ni siquiera con su sombra. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, pero algunas veces escuchaba trozos de conversaciones sobre Akemi con otros y se preguntaba si la estaba evitando. Era algo triste y se deprimió aún más cuando se enteró de cuan popular era Akemi entre las chicas de la villa. Quería verlo, cosa que se intensifico aún más cuando su prometido llego a la villa. Pero por supuesto, inmediatamente se dirigió a reunirse con el hokage, dándole el tiempo que Chie necesitaba para prepararse, porque luego de su reunión se irían de forma inmediata. Pero como no tenía nada que preparar uso el tiempo paseando por los jardines Uchiha.

"Chie," una voz familiar la llamo y ella se giró. Era Akemi y ella se sonrojo ligeramente, percatándose de que la había llamado por su nombre sin sufijos.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto. Y deseo poder decirle cuanto lo amaba. Deseaba oír que él también la amaba, pero todo lo que dijo fue, "buena suerte y felicitaciones."

Ella asintió y tranquilidad, una que ella creía haber perdido, dijo, "gracias."

"Aquí está tu regalo de bodas," dijo, ofreciéndole una bolsa de papel.

"¡Qué lindo!" dijo. "Eres la primera persona que me entrega un regalo de matrimonio." Y sonrió, aun cuando su corazón dolía. Debía sonreír porque no quería que la recordara llorando.

Y sin una palabra y en un segundo, Akemi desapareció. Y supo que jamás volvería a verlo. _Adiós, Akemi._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Yuuzuki era un hombre muy paciente. Todos sabían aquello, mientras que otros creían que su paciencia no tenía límites, y en este momento estaba probando aquello. Se encontraba bebiendo con Akemi en el cuarto de estudio de su casa. Yuuzuki sabía que a Akemi no le gustaba beber, así que cuando paso por su casa y lo invito a beber, el heredero Uchiha supo que algo no andaba bien. Incluso se preocupó cuando su hermano comenzó a consumir el alcohol como si fuera un hombre sediento de agua.

Pero en vez de preguntarle directamente, espero a que su hermano se lo dijera. Iba a esperar, aun si le llevaba toda la noche, además tan solo estaba probando su trago, ya que debía estar sobrio para cuando Akemi comenzara a hablar.

"Sabí…" pronuncio incorrectamente Akemi, "¿Crees que soy asexual?"

"Sí, creo que eres asexual. Creo que todos lo hacemos."

"Yo también pienso que soy asexual. Creía que lo era… hasta que ella."

Esa confesión hizo que Yuuzuki se irguiera en su silla. _¿Ella?_ Observo mientras Akemi apuraba otro vaso y sostuvo la punta de la botella con su mano cuando vio que el vaso se rebasaba. Y sujeto una servilleta para secar la mesa húmeda.

"Pero sabes… la odio. Era altiva… arrogante como todos sus contrapartes. Pero esconde demasiado… ella pinta…"

Yuuzuki sostuvo su mandíbula. Conocía a unas cuantas chicas que pintaban, algunas era arrogantes pero ¿Cuál fue la que afecto hasta este punto a su hermano? ¿Para llevarlo hasta el punto de embriagarse?

"Es talentosa e inteligente. Es cercana a ser maestra de todos los oficios por el bienestar común. Sabe sobre agricultura, ganadería, medicina y otras tantas cosas más."

"Yuuzuki frunció el ceño, preguntándose si esa chica existía en konoha, o si Akemi estaba tan borracho que los talentos de la chica se mezclaron con sus ¿fantasías y requerimientos?

"Incluso sabe manejar el arco y naginata."

Ok, no había nadie, ni chica ni chico que tuviera un arma con el nombre de naginata. Tomo un trago de su vaso solo para dejar de preguntarse quién era esa persona.

"Es fuerte."

_Necesito a alguien con quien pueda pelear, no por quien deba pelear. En otras palabras, necesito a alguien que no tenga que proteger._

Yuuzuki recordaba esa declaración que había pasado de fanática a fanática.

Akemi apretó a un más el agarre sobre su vaso. "Es fuerte. Incluso lucho imprudentemente contra un bandido. Es fuerte y la odio por eso…" tomo aire antes de proseguir, "quería pelear por ella… para protegerla… para saber que había sido yo quien la salvo… quería que se sintiera en deuda conmigo. Quería que r-recordara… la razón de porque todavía respira… p-p-porque todavía ve su reflejo en el espe… espejo." Mirando a su hermano con ojos llenos de dolor y confusión, susurrando tan despacio que Yuuzuki tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para captar las siguientes palabras. "Yo la quiero. La quiero… me gusta tanto. Me gusta Chie, aniki." Esa confesión le ayudaba a soportar las cosas; le ayudaba a comprender. Ahora entendía porque había estado tan furioso cuando la vio luchando contra los bandidos o porque había sentido pena cuando oyó de su prometido.

Y entonces Yuuzuki lo entendió. Todo este tiempo había creído que era una chica de la villa, pero se equivocaba. Se equivocaba por completo.

"Aniki, ¿Qué debería hacer?" continuo mientras enterraba su rostro en los brazos que estaban sobre la mesa. "Dime, aniki,"dijo, porque su hermano mayor siempre lo había, incluso cuando eran niños.

Pero Yuzuuki no sabía que decir. La situación de Akemi era demasiado complicada. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo llamo suavemente, "Akemi. ¿Akemi?"

Pero el muchacho ya se había dormido, era visible el dolor en su figura. "Lo siento, Akemi. Lamento que tenga que ser de esta forma."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Lord Miura dejo de caminar cuando noto que su prometida miraba hacia adelante, sin vida en su mirada, y su corazón se apretó al recordar aquella antigua memoria. Su expresión le recordaba demasiado a la de su hermana, quien siempre miraba por la ventana, con una vacía sonrisa y entristecidos ojos. Era la misma mirada…

Su padre era un egoísta y nunca se molestó en considerar los sentimientos del resto. Ni siquiera le importo cuando le rompió el corazón al casarla con alguien 25 años mayor. De cierta forma, su padre la mato. Y en parte él era como su padre, egoísta.

"¿Dijo algo mi señor?" pregunto Chie, sonriendo felizmente, provocando que el Lord sostuviera su rostro con sus manos.

"Forzarte a reír, tan solo intensificara el dolor." Dijo. Entonces le entrego las riendas del caballo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Akemi despertó en una habitación desconocida, y al mirar su alrededor noto que era uno de los cuartos de la casa de su hermano. Suspirando tomo su cabeza y se tambaleo hasta la cocina donde encontró una nota sobre la mesa, junto a su desayuno o almuerzo. Decía que Yukina estaba en el centro de cuidado con sus hijos y que debería comer antes de irse.

Pero sin apetito debido a su jaqueca, decidió hacerse un té. Mientras tomaba su bebida la voz de Chie resonó en su cabeza.

_Lord Miura es mi boleto lejos de mi padre. Por más que quisiera huir, soy completamente consciente del poder de mi padre. Incluso puede contratar a alguien como tú para que me lleve de regreso._

Y Akemi tuvo la idea perfecta para solucionar el problema de los dos. Sujeto una hoja y un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir.

Yuuzuki había abandonado el área de entrenamiento más temprano de lo normal ya que le preocupaba su hermano. Ingresaba a la casa por la puerta trasera, al mismo tiempo que Akemi salía por la puerta principal. No hubiera notado la hoja sobre la mesa sino hubiera sido por el hitae-ate que descansaba junto a ella.

Con dedos ligeramente temblorosos, sujeto tres hojas y las leyó. La primera era una carta de renuncia. Una contenía la renuncia de Akemi, la otra era un formulario para cambiar de residencia y la última, era una carta dirigida a todos.

_Todos,_

_Sé que esto es repentino y les será sorpresivo, pero eh decidido perseguir mis sueños. Perdónenme por el dolor causado. Perdónenme por la humillación._

_De ahora en adelante dejo de ser un ninja, un ciudadano de konoha o un Uchiha. Perdónenme._

Yuuzuki se congelo en el lugar. Que Akemi renunciara a todo… que el lanzara todo por la borda sin pensarlo dos veces…

_Akemi…_

Akemi caminaba apresuradamente. Mientras antes se marchará, mejor. Perseguiría el grupo de Lord Miura y si era necesario, la secuestraria. Le diría que podía ser su boleto y más. La protegería de los ninjas que su padre contrataría y juntos se esconderían y huirían. Sabía que estarían llenos de problemas y dificultades, pero si la tenía a ella entonces nada importaba.

Levanto la mirada al oír el galope de caballos y observo, sorprendido, como Chie saltaba del caballo moreno y corría hacia él, antes de colapsar en sus brazos. Débilmente sostuvo sus hombros mientras lagrimas fluían por su rostro. Y lentamente, bajaron hasta el suelo.

"Por favor… déjame quedarme a tu lado."

Y Akemi la abrazo. Su corazón estaba tan repleto de emociones, que solo pudo decir. "Quédate cuanto desees." Y nunca se molestó en saludar a los tres guardias de Lord Miura, quienes hicieron una reverencia a la dama antes de marcharse para alcanzar a su señor. Su trabajo de escolta había acabado. Habían acompañado a Lady Chie hasta donde quería estar como les había ordenado su señor.

El instante en que Yuuzuki salió de su shock, rápidamente creo un clon para informar al hokage, mientras el correría tras su estúpido hermano. Él y su clon se detuvieron cuando vieron a akemi abrazando a Chie a tan solo unos pasos de las puertas del terreno Uchiha. Yuuzuki miro la nota que apretaba fuertemente y sonrió.

"Supongo que esto no significa nada," murmuro antes de quemarla con sus llamas.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto se vio sorprendido de ver a Chie en su oficina, acompañada de Yuuzuki y Akemi. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Lord Miura?" pregunto cuando vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Chie sacudió su cabeza. "Cancelo nuestro compromiso, al saber que no podría amarlo, no cuando…" dejo de hablar sonrojándose. Naruto estaba confundido hasta que noto las pintadas mejillas de Akemi.

"¿Qué hay de tu padre?"

"Lord Miura le informara le informara tan pronto como pueda. Por ahora, Lord hokage, por favor extienda su hospitalidad. Iré a casa tan pronto como mi hermana… ella definitivamente vendrá aquí o enviara algún mensaje sobre si es seguro regresar…"

"No me importa. Por favor siéntate como en tu casa," dijo Naruto. "Yuuzuki, por favor lleva a Chie a la casa." El capitán asintió y guio a la chica hacia fuera.

Akemi cambio incómodamente su peso de un pie a otro, mientras que el silencio se prolongaba más de lo que deseaba.

"Chichiue…" le rogo con la mirada al hombre que lo observaba mudamente.

"Akemi… estoy feliz por ti, ¿pero sabes a lo que están enfrentándose? A Lord Sakuma nunca le han agradado los ninjas y saber que su hija está enamorado de uno… el saber que no se casara con alguien de sangre real…"

"Lo sé, pero… no sé lo que siento por ella, pero no la quiero dejar ir. De seguro comprendes que." Determinación hizo aparición en sus ojos, "si Lord Sakuma declara la guerra contra Konoha por mi culpa, entonces me marchare, pero la llevare conmigo. No me rendiré."

Naruto se inclinó hacia tras. "Lord Sakuma no declarara la guerra contra konoha, porque nos teme, pero quizás haga algo más. Debemos prepararnos para eso. Akemi—"

"Lo sé, chichiue. Si ocurre algo harás todo por mí, incluso renunciar a tu oficina solo para patear el trasero de alguien."

Naruto asintió y Akemi sonrió. "Gracias, chichiue."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke se sentó en el escritorio del hokage mientras tocaba el carácter bordado en el sombrero del hokage. Naruto había citado de inmediato a su esposo en su oficina y Sasuke supo que era un asunto personal, cuando Naruto dejo su sombrero sobre el escritorio.

"Ya veo… problemas se aproximan," dijo. Estaba feliz de que Akemi finalmente se interesara en alguien, pero… "¿Entonces debemos esperar la visita del mismísimo Lord?"

Naruto asintió. "Lo que me preocupa son sus acciones. Quizás no solo afecte nuestra familia, sino que a todo konoha. Y eso realmente apestaría."

"Lo sé."

"Sasuke… temo por ellos," le confeso, mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Sasuke. "Muy asustado. Algunas veces, desearía acabar con todo o cualquiera que amenazara su felicidad. ¿Tú te sientes de la misma forma?"

"Todo el tiempo," respondió Sasuke mientras peinaba su rubio cabello. "Naruto, sé que tienes miedo. Yo también tengo miedo, pero no actuemos imprudentemente, ¿está bien?" dijo calmadamente y Naruto solo asintió.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Y como Sasuke y Naruto predijeron, un muy furioso Lord Sakuma y su hija mayor hicieron aparición dos días después en konoha. Naruto cito inmediatamente a Chie, quien en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación fue abofeteada por su padre.

"¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta?" el señor pregunto con voz fuerte. "no traes más que vergüenza a nuestra familia."

Chie solo lo miro con altivez. Ella nunca se explicó… no quería explicarse, porque su padre nunca la entendería, mucho menos escucharía. "¿Escogiste a un ninja en vez de Lord Miura? ¿Cuánto más puedes rebajarte?"

Ante esa declaración, Sasuke y Naruto fruncieron el ceño.

"No me juzgues," siseo Chie. "Viviré bajo mis propias reglas, incluso si los avergüenzo, "quiero ser tu hija no tu títere."

"Nunca podrás ser mi hija. Nunca serás una. Desde hoy dejaras de ser mi hija."

"¡Otousama!" exclamo su hija mayor, sorprendida. En los ojos dorados se reflejó un poco de dolor, pero Chie respondió, "solo acabas de dar voz a lo que has estado haciendo desde que tengo cinco años. No significa nada para mí."

"Espera un segundo," dijo Naruto, porque le dolía ver como se rompía una familia. "Por favor no diga eso. Retire lo dicho," le dijo tranquilamente al Lord.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo."

"Pero esta frente a mi… dentro de mi oficina, por lo que todo lo que pasa aquí es asunto mio, y desheredar a su hija frente a mi es un insulto para alguien que cree en la familia, y anima a todos a apreciar a sus seres queridos."

Lord Sakuma se burló. "Entonces perdone mi rudeza, pero nunca retirare lo dicho."

"Otousama, ¿Por favor, puedo tener una palabra con Chie?"

Lo hubiera negado sino fuera por la oscura aura que el hokage estaba emanando y por si eso no lo asustaba, la oscura mirada del líder Uchiha debía hacerlo. "Sólo apúrate."

Chie la guio hacia fuera donde podrían hablar sin que su padre las escuchara.

"Chie… ¿Qué has hecho?" pregunto la hermana mayor.

"Algo que enfado a tú padre. Pero eso no es nada nuevo," le respondió con una sonrisa. Su hermana le sonrió tristemente.

"Nunca te odie. Solo me desagradabas por la fuerza que tenías para crear tu propio destino. Desearía tener la misma fuerza."

"¿Pero no estas feliz, neesan? ¿O debería decir mi dama?"

La mujer le dio una palmadita en su hombro, "escucharte hablarme de esa forma es raro. Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así. Siempre seré tu hermana y sí, soy feliz. Debo forzarme a ser feliz."

"¿Crees que mama está feliz con lo que estoy haciendo?"

Ella asintió, "Sí. Si no lo está, es porque es como yo. No tiene la misma fuerza que tú." Entonces puso un beso sobre su frente. "Intentare escribirte, espero que padre no interfiera."

"Probablemente lo haga," respondió Chie riéndose y llorando al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces te dejo a ti el engañarlo."

La muchacha asintió y sonrió. "Déjamelo a mí."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Ino, por favor guía a Chie hasta la oficina de registros luego de que llene este formulario de transferencia y registro," dijo Naruto.

La rubia asintió y miro por sobre el hombre de la muchacha para ver lo que estaba escribiendo. "Deberías escribir el nombre de tu familia."

"No tengo. Eh sido desheredada."

"Oh," el rostro de Ino se entristeció por un segundo antes de volver brillar, "pero eso te da el privilegio de crear uno."

"Hmm… ¿crees que Shirikawa está bien?"

"Perfecto." Entonces Ino dio un chillido cuando la chica comenzó a copiar la dirección de la residencia Uchiha que Naruto le acababa de entregar. Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás cuando Ino golpeo con sus palmas su escritorio.

"¿Intentas arruinar la reputación de esa niña al dejarla en tu casa?" declaro.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué diría la gente si se entera de que Chie está viviendo con cuatro hombres?"

"Nada se dice contra Miki," respondió naruto lo que provoco que Ino se acercara a él mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina por su estupidez.

"Miki es tú hija. Chie no lo es." Ino se enderezo y movió su mano de forma despectiva, "Chie, ¿Qué te parece vivir con nosotros? A mi esposo no le importara y mi hija estará contenta con la idea."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Por supuesto," aseguro Ino, "pero a cambio deberás trabajar en la tienda de flores para mi madre."

"Me parece," dijo.

Ino le sonrió victoriosamente a Naruto, arrebatándole el lápiz de su mano, provocando que el hokage murmurara algo sobre el irrespeto.

"Entonces déjame escribir la dirección por ti."

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… ufff! Traducción pseudo veloz… espero les agrade ;) gracias por los reviews! Y si! Ya dos años =)… como pasa el tiempo… y yo todavía no termino la traducción…. =(… nos leemos!_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	70. El despertar del Alba

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**_** mientras editaba esto, note que la mayoría del equipo enemigo eran pervertidos. Hahaha. No sé porque, pero en vez de cambiar su actitud, me termino agradando que lo fueran. Ostentosos pervertidos hacen un buen enemigo, eso y entre todos los enemigos, verde es mi preferido. Verde me recuerda a Nathan de Blood+. De hecho, quizás de forma inconsciente base su personaje en Nathan. LOL**_

_**El próximo capitulo será posteado en las próximas dos horas, si no me frustro con el estado del documento.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 70: El despertar del Alba.**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Kisho era Kisho.

Miki con su pelo rubio y ojos azules podía confundirse fácilmente con el henge de Naruto. A pesar de sus ojos azules, Yuuzuki y Akemi con su pelo negro podían ser fácilmente confundidos por Sasuke, especialmente cuando tenían su sharingan activado. Y cuando estaban juntos, sobre todo cuando tenían sus ojos rojos, podían confundirse con Itachi y Sasuke.

Pero Kisho era Kisho. No podía confundirse con Sasuke porque era rubio, y no podía ser confundido por Naruto ya que poseía el misterio y sensualidad de los Uchihas. Era la mezcla de Sasuke y Naruto; el producto perfectamente balanceado de ambas partes.

Incluso a los 12 años, había demostrado su potencial de playboy. Las chicas reían mientras el pasaba entre ellas, cuando se giraba hacia ellas con una sonrisa, estas se sonrojaban y cuando les guiñaba un ojo ellas caían desmayadas. A diferencia de su otousan y hermanos, el disfrutaba de la atención de las mujeres, dependiendo a veces de esta para acariciar sus traseros, pecho o mirarlas mientras las desnudaba mentalmente. La mayor parte del tiempo, no podía evitar sus pervertidas acciones, pero aquello no lo disuadía. Lo veía como un desafío para mejorar sus habilidades. Había varias razones que justificaban el que lo llamaban pequeño Jiraiya—un nombre que lo irritaba, porque todavía le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer para ser como el ermitaño.

Como una celebridad, Kisho saludaba con sus manos hacia la derecha e izquierda, a sus fanáticas antes de entrar a un determinado lugar, donde miro su alrededor hasta que encontró una mota de pelo negro que sobresalía de la cabina más alejada. Y mientras se dirigía hacia aquel lugar, el hombre pelinegro levanto una mano por si Kisho no lo había visto.

"Finalmente, el rey de las feromonas a arribado," dijo fríamente el hombre, mientras Kisho se sentaba frente a él.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, abuelo Sai?" le pregunto saltándose el protocolo, porque sabía que ambos podían vivir con ellos.

Sai siguió sonriendo, tolerando la falta de respeto del muchacho. La grosería parecía correr por la sangre familiar y él no era quien para hablar de respeto, cuando el mismo era un irrespetuoso. Tímidamente bebió un poco de su bebida mientras dejaba que el niño ordenara.

"¿Te descuidaste nuevamente?" le pregunto el líder de Root cuando noto la quemadura de su brazo.

"Claramente. Se quemó con el chidori de otousan."

"Esa técnica es molesta, ¿no?"

"Esa es el por qué la estoy aprendiendo junto al Rasengan." Porque a diferencia de sus hermanos, quienes a pesar de apreciar las técnicas de sus padres no tenían interés en aprenderlas, Kisho estaba interesado en tener aquellos jutsus en su arsenal.

Sin que la mesera lo supiera, Sai le pregunto seriamente, "Estas brillante. ¿Tu pene está en el lugar que quiere que estés?"

Esa pregunta provoca que todas las personas que estuvieran dentro del rango auditivo se atragantaran o sonrojaran, y la mesera por poco y tira su bandeja. Ella volteo ligeramente su cabeza para lanzarle una mirada asesina al hombre por corromper al inocente niño. Creía que era inocente hasta…

"Bastante cerca. Gracias a la dama que me jalo hacia su generoso pecho," Kisho respondió con el mismo tono de seriedad. "Era muy suave… más suave que mi almohada."

El hombre mayor se enderezo en su asiento. "Ya veo y ¿su suavidad te puso duro? Me pregunto cuanto has crecido." Moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, prosiguió, "¿Me dejaras mediarla?"

Rió Kisho. "Viejo Sai, solo mujeres tienen permitido medir mi pene o hacer lo que quieran con ella." Cada palabra fue ronroneada.

La sonrisa de Sai se enancho, "me puedo transformar en mujer." Agrego ronroneando, "¿Qué clase de mujer quieres que sea?"

Kisho sonrió, "una que me pudiera dar un universo de placer donde quisiera; cuando quisiera."

El líder de Root le dio una mirada de aprobación. A juzgar por el silencio que corría a su lado, era obvio que los clientes situados a su costado habían pedido otra mesa o se habían apresurado en comer para marcharse. La conversación vulgar había cumplido su propósito—darles privacidad. Conocían un montón de lugares en Konoha donde podrían obtener privacidad, pero ¿Dónde estaba la diversión?

Habiendo quedado solo ellos, Sai se puso serio para comenzar el propósito de su reunión.

"¿Todavía no te decides?" le pregunto.

El adolecente se encogió de hombros. "No. Creo que es muy pronto para mí."

"¿Pronto? Tu tío tenía doce años al igual que Yuuzuki-kun cuando se unieron—"

"Tienes a tres de nosotros en tus fuerzas—otousan y mis dos hermanos. ¿Por qué me necesitarías a mí?" le pregunto. A diferencia de sus amigos, quienes ya habían elegido su camino, Kisho aún no sabía que hacer luego de convertirse en chuunin—seguiría siendo uno o aspiraría a más.

"No lastimaría a nadie si se uniera otro."

"No lastimaría a nadie si me uniera en unos años más."

Sai suspiro. "Lo acepto, pero más vale que te apures."

"Intentare tener eso en mente."

"Deberías." El hombre mayor creía que sería una pérdida de poder si no se explotaba por el ANBU.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Todos sabían que Shouhei y Miki eran unidos, así que cuando se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas en el centro comercial, sus parejas inmediatamente acordaron de que debían comer juntos en restaurant cercano.

Se sentaron junto a una ventana. Minako—la cita de Shouhei buscaba la aprobación de Miki, mientras Shinjo—la cita de Miki planeaba impresionar a Shouhei. Luego de pedir sus órdenes, los cuatro comenzaron a conversar como si fueran viejos amigos.

"…y termino de esa forma," dijo tristemente Minako.

"Escuche otra cosa," dijo Miki. "Kazuo dijo que—"

"Pero Kazuo es un idiota que ama los finales felices," intervino Shouhei.

"Como si tu no lo fueras," fue la respuesta de la rubia, provocando que su cita arqueara una ceja. Shouhei no parecía ser ese tipo de persona. ¿Qué otros secretos conocía Miki? Se preguntó.

Antes de que Shinjo pudiera decir su parte, su cita y Shouhei se encontraban enfrascados en una amistosa y divertida conversación que dejaba a los otros dos a un lado. Y aunque Minako siempre lograba meterse en la conversación junto con Shinjo, permitiendo que el último intentara seguir la conversación de los cuatro, la conversación siempre terminaba siendo una entre Shouhei y Miki. Porque la cita de la Uchiha era un estúpido romántico, que siempre terminaba cualquier duda que tenía.

La mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros no tenía precio, cuando la comida fue servida y Shouhei y Miki deslizaban sus berenjenas y ocras en el plato del otro.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Shinjo.

"Intercambio," respondió su cita. "Shouhei cree que es alérgico a las berenjenas por lo que la odia."

"Y Miki odia esa comida."

"¿Entonces porque pidieron esos platos?" pregunto Minako con un poco de irritación.

"Porque quitando esa pequeñez," se detuvo para alcanzar otra verdura del plato de su amigo, "estos platos son nuestros favoritos, ne Shouhei-san."

"Definitivamente," respondió entusiasmado. Diciendo a coro, "compartimos con gratitud," antes de comenzar a tragar felizmente. Y sus citas tan solo los observaron vigilantemente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el miembro Hyuuga, cuando noto que sus compañeros no comían. "Deberías comer, también."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto miro sus notas con incredulidad. Debía ser una mentira, se dijo asimismo. No podía creer que el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando terminara de esta manera—fallando. ¿Había sido una pérdida de tiempo? Su compromiso, su determinación, sus esfuerzos por trabajar en el proyecto y mantenerlo como secreto… ¿acaso eso no era suficiente para gritar los resultados que quería? La parte lógica de él asintió. Todo, incluso los resultados eran lógicos, porque lo que estaba en juego era una vida y algo tan precioso como una vida debía ser de máxima importancia.

"Diablos. Demonios. ¡Que todo se vaya al cuerno!" gruño. Los resultados habían mezclado su determinación y soplado lo que quedaba de compromiso, dejándolo vacío y cansado. Sabía que había otra opción, incluso si buscaba.

"Ríndete, mocoso."

"Pero Kyuubi-"

"Eres demasiado interesado para tu propio bien."

"Pero no quiero…" se acallo cuando el zorro gruño. Puso una mano sobre su estómago, sintiéndolo temblar cuando su huésped gruño.

"Olvídalo."

"Pero-"

"No tienes más opciones."

Naruto suspiro. Su huésped tenía razón. Miro los pergaminos—la prueba de sus esfuerzos, y aunque sabía que debía quemarlo, no podía hacerlo después de todo lo que había hecho. Quizás, algún día logre hacerlo, hasta entonces, debería guardar aquello en un lugar donde no fuera encontrado.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Durante su comida, Shinjo había dado a entender que Miki y él tenían otros planes, por lo que cuando terminaron su comida, la pareja se disculpó.

"Ah, por cierto Miki, ¿Mañana comienzas una misión, no?" pregunto Shouhei.

"¿Hay algo que desees?" pregunto la niña.

Los labios de Shouhei formaron una seca sonrisa, "sabes lo que quiero… siempre."

Una rubia ceja se levantó mientras sus ojos se encontraban. "Sorpréndeme."

"Que te cuides."

Y la sonrisa que Miki le dio al muchacho hizo sonrojar a Shinjo, mientras que Minako torció su frente.

Minako no paso por alto las ansias que asomaron en los pálidos ojos de si cita, mientras veía la espalda de su amiga, hasta que despareció tras una esquina. En un instante lo comprendió. Puso una mano en su pecho para obtener su atención. "¿Tú… hace cuánto tiempo? Miki…" pregunto destrozada, su aliento soplaba contra su rostro mientras buscaba respuestas en esos cautelosos ojos. Demasiado oculto, percatándose de que Shouhei tenía demasiado secretos que le ocultaba no tan solo a ella, sino que también a Miki.

El miembro Hyuuga rió al oír esa pregunta, y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, sello sus labios con los suyos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Kazuo, Shuu y Miki, estaban realmente emocionados de volver a ser un equipo, luego de haberse separado para perseguir sus sueños tras el examen. Y aunque Mao estaba siendo el doble de sádica mientras se quejaba sobre aquella reunión, muy en su interior estaba feliz y orgullosa de que hubieran mejorado. Mientras veía como saltaban de rama en rama, moviéndose rápidamente, comprendía porque ya no era genins.

De pronto, todos se detuvieron, acuclillándose casi al mismo tiempo cuando la esencia de sangre golpeo su nariz.

Con los dedos ligeramente elevados de Mao, se separaron tomando por asalto el lugar desde diferentes direcciones. Esperaban encontrarse con alguna batalla, no frente a cinco cadáveres que ardían, claro trabajo de un hunter-nin, junto a una máscara de porcelana rota que se dirigían hacia una figura moribunda, una mujer que se encontraba apoyada contra un árbol.

Rina sabía perfectamente cuan grabes eran sus heridas, por lo que tenía claro que no duraría mucho. En vez de agonizar, prefirió reunir el chakra y la fuerza que le quedaba para crear una bola de fuego capaz de engullir su cuerpo, sin dejar rastros de su existencia o de la villa de la cual provenía. Observo los cadáveres de sus compañeros y les sonrió. Pronto, pensó mientras sus manos comenzaban a formar su último sello. Repentinamente, sintió que algo atrapaba sus muñecas. Dolorosa y fuertemente. Manos, se percato de que eran manos cuando levanto la mirada esperando ver la muerte en los ojos de un extraño, pero todo lo que vio su reflejo en ojos esmeraldas.

El agarre de Shu aumento mientras la kunoichi perdía la consciencia. Miro a Miki, quien inmediatamente se arrodillo para examinarla.

"Necesita atención medica," dijo.

Mao suspiro en su mente, cuando sintió que tres pares de ojos la veían, esperando su permiso. Asintió inmediatamente, sabiendo que aun si se rehusaba ellos de toda forma lo harían. Con Miki lo entendía, porque después de todo era una ninja medico, pero ¿Kazuo y Shuu? Solo rodo sus ojos.

"Escúchenme, niños," comenzó a hablar con tono serio. "sólo ustedes tres son mi responsabilidad. Y en el caso de que esa niña se transforme en una amenaza para ustedes, personalmente me desacere de ella y eso significa asesinarla. ¿Entendido?"

"Como el agua," dijeron a coro.

Mao hizo una oscura mueca, no muy feliz con como habían resultado las cosas entre ella y su equipo. Recordó la primera vez que los conoció, había jurado que les arrancaría sus mascaras pero al final, fueron ellos quienes le quitaron su máscara de apatía, mostrando su lado suave. Diablos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Rina despertó con el ruido de la fogata, tensándose cuando una mano se puso sobre un hombro.

"Está bien," dijo suavemente Miki. "Estas en buenas manos."

La kunoichi albina rápidamente identifico el símbolo en el hitae-ate de la rubia, sonriendo.

"Tu nombre y grupo, por favor," continuo la rubia. A unos cuantos pasos, Mao, Shuu y Kazuo se encontraban sentados, en lo que podía decirse era una pose relajada, pero sus músculos estaban lo suficiente tensos como para luchar si la chica resultaba ser un enemigo. Mao observaba su expresión facial, buscando algún gesto que la delataba si mentía. Kazuo y Shuu sostenían un kunai tras sus espaldas.

"Rina Omura de la villa de la Cascada. Vice capitán de un equipo que fue mutilado hace una cuantas horas, creo."

"Hace dos días," la corrigió la kunoichi rubia. "Has dormido por dos días."

Ella asintió. Sin nada mas con lo que confirmar su procedencia e identidad, más que el hecho de que su identidad no se encontraba en el libro de buscados, Mao no tenía más opción que creerle.

Shuu la acerco a la fogata, mientras Kazuo le ofrecía un tazón de fideos.

"Enviaremos un mensaje a tu villa informando tu estado," le dijo Mao. Echando su cabeza hacia tras mientras agregaba, "aunque tu Kage no enviara un ninja medico cuando sepa que nuestro equipo tiene uno."

"Lo sé," murmuró y por la mirada que la jounin de Konoha le lanzaba, sabía que querían saber los detalles de lo ocurrido hace dos días atrás. Y mientras se alimentaba comenzó a contarles.

"¿Han oído del halcón negro?"

Mientras Mao asentía, sus subordinados sacudieron sus cabezas de forma negativa.

"Era uno de los mejores jounin que teníamos. Su nombre es Ryouji, pero cinco meses después de su deserción con otros siete shinobi se hizo conocido entre los missing-nin como Halcón negro." Se detuvo para pasar su tazón vacio, pidiendo mudamente otro plato.

"Hace dos días, oímos sobre la localización de su grupo e inmediatamente nos dirigimos hacia aquel lugar luego de crear una estrategia. Pero desafortunadamente Ryouji no estaba allí. Solo eran cuatro de sus miembros. Terminamos viéndonos envueltos en una lucha que dejo dos de mis compañeros y tres missing-nin muertos. El otro logro escapar, probablemente ya le debe haber informado a Ryouji sobre aquel incidente."

"Mi equipo se encuentra en una misión hacia tu villa. Llevamos dos días de atraso-"

"Lamento las molestias…"

Mao asintió, "nuestra ninja medica nos informo que por ahora no puedes hacer trabajos de fuerza, por lo que decidimos llevarte con nosotros, si es que quieres."

Rina rió mientras miraba su cuerpo, observando los vendajes que la rodeaban, "¿Qué opciones tengo?"

"Soy Mao, líder de equipo. Este es Kazuo, Shuu y Miki."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki siempre había estado rodeada por hombres, ya que su familia estaba compuesta solo por hombres: había pasado sus días de genin con chicos y sus compañeros de práctica eran hombres. Y a pesar de lo que la gente creía, no termino siendo una muchacha amachada o lesbiana, pero su constante exposición frente a hombres había creado una insaciable necesidad por compañía femenina. Por lo que cuando Rina se unió a su viaje, rápidamente las dos se volvieron amigas—un giro de eventos no muy sorpresivo de eventos, porque las dos muchachas tenían personalidades muy similares. Para Miki, Rina era como su hermana perdida. No era como Yukina. Con su cuñada, debía tener cierto grado de respeto, pero con Rina… no debía reprimir nada.

Rina gruño, "por lo que básicamente eres una fresca." Su voz retumbo en toda la piscina termal, pero no había de que preocuparse ya que solo era ella y Miki. Mao seguía en el bar, disfrutando de un buen vino, mientras que los muchachos se encontraban en las termas para hombres.

"Calo que no," dijo Miki.

"Pero, sales con ellos, dándoles esperanzas y luego los dejas. Diablos, apesta ser tu cita," continuo Rina. La rubia se apoyo contra la piedra cuando la muchacha mayor se acerco. "¿Saliste con alguno de tus compañeros?"

La ninja medico arrugo su nariz, "para tu información, ellos son pareja."

"¿En serio? No parecen una."

"Normalmente no, pero cuando las cosas se ponen caliente entre ellos… ellos son hot."

Rina lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose, "Eres una pervertida."

"¡No lo soy!" respondió ardientemente Miki antes de hacer un puchero. Unos cuantos mechones de su cabello se pegaron al costado de la cara de la hunter-nin, le llamaron la atención y estiro la mano para tocarlos. "Me gusta tu pelo. Es como un collar de perlas."

Un deje de pena se poso sobre los ojos de Rina, "él solía decir eso. Siempre le gusto mi pelo."

"¿Él?"

"Taichi-mi eterno amado."

La forma en que dijo aquello no paso desapercibido para Miki, quien le pregunto tranquilamente, "¿Esta muerto?"

"Sí… murió."

"¿Cómo?"

Pero Rina se había alejado de ella, dándole la espalda. Era claro que su muerte era un tema delicado, por lo que decidió dejarlo estar. E inmediatamente cambio el tema.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Denle mis saludos a su Hokage," dijo el líder de la villa mientras le daba el pergamino a Mao. El equipo hizo una reverencia y entonces se marcho.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Shuu cuando vio a Rina apoyada contra las puertas de la villa.

"Tengo una misión," dijo despreocupadamente. "Fui al hospital después de hablar con el líder y tres doctores me dijeron que estaba bien. Que la atención medica que me dieron fue excelente." Miro a Miki quien se sonrojo inmediatamente. "Caminare con ustedes hasta la frontera."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Aburrido," se quejo un hombre con mascara azul, mientras estiraba infantilmente sus piernas desde la rama en que se encontraba. "¿A qué hora dijo Halcón negro que llegaría?"

"Pasada las dos," respondió una mujer con mascara roja.

"¡Ya son las tres!"

"Eso sigue siendo pasado las dos," un hombre de mascara negra respondió de forma inteligente, lo que provoco un gruñido en el otro hombre.

"Pueden calmarse ustedes dos," un hombre de mascara verde mientras observaba sus uñas.

Los cuatro se tensaron al sentir chakra desde otra dirección.

"Bien. Enemigos," dijo azul, mientras ignoraba en detectar a quien pertenecía el chakra. Se levanto, sacando un kunai. "Voy a divertirme."

"No vas a detenerlo, ¿rojo?"

Rojo suspiro y ordeno su cabello sobre sus hombros. "No pretendo detenerlo. A decir verdad, ¡Yo también estoy aburrido!"

Verde suspiro mientras rojo y negro se unían a azul. "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles," murmuro mientras sus manos comenzaban a formar sellos.

El equipo de Mao se detuvo cuando sintió el ensordecedor silencio que envolvió al lugar. Con sus músculos tensos, miraron su alrededor. Sabían que había alguien observándolos, pero no podían saber su dirección exacta.

La boca de verde se movió, a la vez que mudamente nombraba la técnica que humedecería el aire.

Los ninjas de konoha se movieron por instinto, flectaron y descendieron sus extremidades con la misma facilidad y naturalidad de un reptil. Si Mao no hubiera estado ocupada esquivando las agujas de agua, hubiera estado regodeándose porque su entrenamiento con lluvia de shuriken realmente había servido, no solo a ella sino que también a su equipo.

En exposición a la incredulidad e irritación, verde arqueo una ceja, mientras que azul silbaba. El último reconocía a un buen enemigo cuando lo veía. Salto lejos del árbol y giro trescientos sesenta grados.

El instante en que la lluvia de agujas pareció disminuir, todos saltaron en diferentes direcciones, separándose.

Mao, Shuu, Kazuo y Miki estaban contra azul, negro, verde y rojo, respectivamente.

Shuu imito la sonrisa de negro cuando se encontraron en la mitad, puño contra puño.

"Eres buena." Dijo negro.

"Seré mejor en unos segundos."

El ninja exiliado pareció insultado con la confidencia que bordeaba en la arrogancia, por lo que le mostro al otro un poco de taijutsu y ninjutsus.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" dijo verde con voz Sonsonante, y una segundo más tarde un dragón de agua se elevo en el cielo, deteniéndose un breve segundo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" dijo Kazuo. El dragón de llamas colisiono contra su contraparte, provocando un sonido siseante mientras el agua se evaporaba. Entonces, Kazuo se lanzo hacia adelante, para luego agacharse y esquivar tres shuriken y cinco kunai. Se volvió a inclinar cuando las armas retrocedieron como si fueran boomerangs, pero él no había sido lo suficiente veloz, ya que un shuriken rasguño su mejilla izquierda.

Verde atrapo todas sus armas con exagerados movimientos. Lamio la parte ensangrentada de una de sus armas, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras pensaba en que tan solo era una pequeña degustación de su adicción. Realmente amaba la sangre, especialmente la de hombres jóvenes y era un bonus si tal hombre era virgen. Desafortunadamente, su oponente ya no lo era. Sus conocedores ojos podían decir quién tenía experiencia y quien no, por sus movimientos solamente.

Kazuo se arrugo cuando algo húmedo resbalo por su oído y lanzo su brazo armado cuando sintió una presencia tras él.

Verde sonrió cuando apareció a unos metros del irritado shinobi. "Te vez bien y sabes aun mejor," le dio un cumplido. Podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba anhelando el momento en que bebería la sangre desde el cuerpo del chico, hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

"Te voy a matar, ¡Idiota estúpido!"

El missing-nin abrió sus brazos y encogió los hombros. "Puedes intentarlo," dijo mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza. Complacido con el festín que pronto se daría. Perfecto.

Mao gruño cuando la cimitarra de su oponente rasgo sus jeans, lastimando uno de sus muslos a la vez que dejaba una línea roja.

"Sabroso muslo," dijo azul, sin molestarse en esconder el deseo que tenía.

"Lástima que ya tenga dueño," dijo altaneramente. "Aunque, no es como si fuera a dejar que me tocases de alguna forma," prosiguió mientras aparecía detrás de él, tan rápidamente que sorprendió lo sorprendió. Mao resoplo con desagrado cuando su oponente, quien tenía dos kunais clavados en el cuerpo, se transformo en un árbol. Sonrió, sabía que se encontraba sobre ella. Aun cuando el hombre había ocultado a la perfección su chakra, la kunoichi de konoha logro detectarlo por la distorsión del aire.

"¡Muere, perra!" dijo azul, con victoriosos ojos, ya que creía que la sorpresa y el miedo inundaban a su oponente, que este tan solo rogaba porque su muerte no fuera dolorosa. Simple… demasiado simple.

Tal como lo había pensado, Mao permaneció queta y en el último segundo lo golpeo rápida y fácilmente, como si fuera un insecto.

Cogido con la guardia baja, azul no pudo evitar ser lanzado contra un árbol, chocando contra este.

Cuidadosamente se pudo de pie, masajeando su adolorido cuerpo. "¡Mierda! ¡Eso duele!"

"¡Fue hecho para que te doliera, simplón!"

Azul sabía que no era, y que nunca sería el más brillante de su grupo, por lo que odiaba cuando alguien, especialmente sus enemigos, se lo refregaban en su cara.

Mao arqueo una ceja, cuando el hombre comenzó a emitir de golpe un aura asesina. Esta clase de situaciones no le eran desconocidas. Ella se encontraba, luchaba y asesinaba a oponentes que poseían un aura sofocantemente asesina, pero que sin embargo no poseían las habilidades para respaldar aquellas ansias. Sin embargo, su intuición le decía que este hombre era diferente, mientras que su instinto le ordenaba huir. Podía saborear el peligro con su lengua, mientras olía la muerte. Se acuclillo. Debía ponerse sería o…

En el aire, Rojo y Miki hicieron un movimiento que impresionaría incluso a los mejores acróbatas, mientras evadían el ataque del otro a la vez que lanzaban el propio. Entre ellos no existía intercambio de palabras, sin tener tiempo para formar alguna conversación, ya que se encontraban ocupados pensando en cómo vencer al otro. No eran solo sus vidas las que estaban a prueba sino que su orgullo femenino. Las dos querían probar que eran mejor que la otra.

Dolor… dolor puro… era lo único que podía pensar Miki, cuando cayó en la trampa de rojo. Su pecho se apretaba mientras sentía que su cabeza se encogía. Y rápidamente se encontró deslizándose hacia el olvido, ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Formo unos sellos y en una centésima de segundo, un árbol creció del suelo, tomando consigo a Miki y llevándosela al cielo, donde la técnica de su oponente no hacia efecto.

Rojo no espero ni un segundo para lanzarse hacia Miki, determinada a impedir que la chica recuperara su aliento. Pero la chica no contaba con que las ramas del árbol no permitirían el paso de lo que no reconocieran con su chakra.

Una maldición salió de su boca, cuando fue lanzada contra el suelo. Había intentado cortar e incluso destruir las ramas con ninjutsu, pero las partes cortadas y mutiladas volvían a aparecer. Todo para protegerla. Se percato de que no podría pasar a menos que la kunoichi de konoha deseara atacarla. Que molesto.

Kazuo se asqueo cuando verde lamio su sangre que había salpicado en el brazo del hombre, y había creído que nada podía superar esa asquerosidad, hasta que el ninja renegado tomo una hoja empapada de sangre y la lamio hasta dejarla completamente limpia.

"¿listo para darte por vencido y ser mi copa de vino?"

Por más que quería matar a ese pervertido, en estos momentos no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad. Ya no le quedaban armas y además tenía huesos rotos, especialmente costillas. Maldijo en silencio. Quería dejar de respirar, ya que esa acción era casi insoportable.

Luchó… intento combatirlo cuando verde lo atrapo. "¿Qué dirá tu rubia amante cuando descubra que has sido violado y drenado?" pregunto, sin esconder jamás su sed de sangre y lujuriosa excitación.

Kazuo frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que habían confundido a Miki con su amante. ¡Qué ridiculez! "Miki no es-"

"No soy rubio," dijo un enojadísimo Shuu a la vez que aparecía tras verde, con tan solo una idea en su cabeza: mutilar. No era muy frecuente que Kazuo necesitara ayuda, siendo el excelente shinobi que era, así que cuando aquellas oportunidades se presentaban, Shuu rápidamente las aprovechaba, ayudando por completo a su amante.

El ninja renegado esquivo su ataque, lanzando una rápida mirada hacia negro, el que su cabeza estaba brutalmente torcida. ¿Cómo logro matarlo? Se pregunto brevemente. Negro era poderoso y hábil, y para ser derrotado por un afeminado adolecente…

Shuu había logrado asesinar a su oponente no por sus habilidades, sino que por la ardiente y negativa emoción que lo poseyó el instante que vio como verde se posesionaba lasciva y depredadoramente sobre su posesión. Algo que era absoluta e irrefutablemente imperdonable.

Shuu era conocido por ser compasivo. Incluso cuando mataba a sus enemigos, se aseguraba de ser rápido e indoloro, y jamás profanaba los cuerpos. Pero la desesperación, rabia, odio, sed de venganza y necesidad de proteger lo que era suyo, lo transformaron en un monstruo. Negro no hubiera sido asesinado si no hubiese bloqueado su camino.

Verde salto hacia tras, comprendiendo que sería asesinado si se acercaba demasiado al furioso adolecente, quien protegía a su hombre.

"Shuu, se cuidadoso," Kazuo le susurro, mientras inclinaba su cabeza sobre un hombro. "Es un maniaco."

El muchacho no le respondió, demasiado ocupado con su plan para desaparecer a cierto alguien.

Irrompible. Imbatible. Invencible.

Eso era Mao, y lo seguía siendo, incluso mientras sangraba y se encontraba casi desnuda. No era su culpa que su enemigo no fuera tan solo fuerte, sino que un pervertido. Lentamente le había quitado sus ropas con sus molestas garras de agua.

Y para hacer las cosas más interesantes, hundió su garra de al medio en su estomago, implicando lo que realmente quería hacer con ella.

"Solo hazlo," gruño. "¿Qué estas esperando?"

El sonrió y sujeto su mandíbula, "¿Por fin te rindes, no? Esto es lo que quiero."

Incluso con dolor, sonrió. "¡Veamos si continuaras queriéndome después de esto!" y con todo lo que tenia, lo cual no era mucho, pateo su entrepierna. Realmente deseaba que le doliera tanto que quedara inmóvil, pero tan solo se vio molesto.

"¡Mierda!" grito mientras era arrojada al suelo y casi aplastada por un pesado cuerpo.

En un golpe de suerte, los ojos de Miki cayeron sobre la figura de su maestra, y sus ojos se ensancharon para luego contraerse mientras notaba las manos del hombre. El instante en que aterrizo sobre el suelo, cambio su dirección, corriendo frenéticamente hacia su maestra, abandonando a su oponente que parecía confundido y luego irritado.

Rojo fue tras Miki, quien ahora formaba sellos con sus manos. Miki sabía que ya se estaba debilitando como para formar la técnica que necesitaba, por lo que debía quitar el chakra que estaba utilizando en los arboles que la protegían de los ataques.

En las manos de rojo se encontraba una espada formada por aire comprimido. Puso todo su peso sobre un pie y se lanzo hacia adelante. "¡No deberías despegar los ojos de tu enemigo!" le grito, mientras hundía su espada en su hombro izquierdo. Tendría que haber sido su corazón, pero Miki detuvo sus pasos, por lo que rojo fallo su objetivo, pero aquello no le importaba. Quería verse asimismo en esas lagunas azules cuando derrotara y asesinara a esa bruja.

El grito de Miki fue ahogado por el grito que rojo sintió explotar en su estomago. Bajo su mirada para encontrar una afilada rama saliendo de su estomago. Miro hacia tras para rastrear la rama.

"Nunca quito mis ojos del enemigo," Miki, quien sostenía su hombro, dijo sobriamente. Nuevamente recibiendo la atención de su oponente.

Con sangre resbalando por ambos lados de su boca, se derrumbo sobre el suelo. Lo último que vio antes de morir no fue la kunoichi de konoha, sino que su camarada tras la rubia. Azul estaba suspendido sobre el aire por enredaderas y sus brazos y piernas estaban abiertos, formando una x perfecta. Pero eso no era lo único. De su cuerpo sobresalían ramas. Se había transformado en un cojín de ramas, y bien fuera intencionado o no, una rama salía de su entrepierna. Su último pensamiento fue, esta chica es peligrosa.

Una cansada Miki miro su alrededor para evaluar la situación. Solo quedaba un enemigo, y un igualmente cansado Shuu se encontraba luchando contra él, al mismo tiempo que protegía a su amado.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, Shuu vencería a su enemigo, pero no tenían todo ese tiempo y la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos, sin mencionar la vida de su maestra al igual que la de Kazuo. El retroceder era la única opción que le quedaba.

"¡Shuu!" grito Miki.

Shuu sabía lo que su amiga le decía, incluso antes de que dijera un palabra. Aterrizo junto a Kazuo y rápidamente hizo sellos con sus manos. Grueso y verdoso humo inundo el área, impidiendo rápidamente la visibilidad.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Shuu, lo lamento, pero debo ocuparme de sensei primero," dijo Miki mientras descansaban en una zona alejada del campo de batalla. "Por mientras, por favor, dale los primeros auxilios a Kazuo."

"Shuu, yo—"

El adolecente sacudió su cabeza, diciéndole en silencio que no hablara. "Tienes una costilla rota, ¿Recuerdas?"

Verde intento contraatacar, pero sin resultado. Debía admitir que tal técnica era perfecta para escapar, especialmente cuando había un compañero herido.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Lo siento Shuu, pero primero debo atender a sensei," dijo Miki, mientras descansaban en un lugar apartado del campo de batalla. "Pero por mientras, por favor, dale los primeros auxilios a Kazuo."

"Shuu, yo-"

El adolecente sacudió silenciosamente su cabeza, pidiéndole silencio a su novio que no hablara. "¿tienes una costilla rota, no?"

Sin aviso alguno, Kazuo lo jalo en un profundo beso. Incluso si sus pulmones ardían, necesitaba saborear su novio, y de no ser por lo mal herido que se encontraba, se hubiera llevado a Shuu a un lugar apartado donde lo harían salvajemente, tan solo para olvidar esas asquerosas manos y perturbarte lengua. Naturalmente, Shuu se derritió en ese íntimo gesto.

No era esa clase de primeros auxilios a los que me refería, pensó Miki el instante que vio a sus compañeros.

Mao sostuvo las brillantes manos de Miki y sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídate de mi. Cuida de Kazuo."

"¡No!" respondió una horrorizada Miki. "No," repitió una vez más, temblorosa y llorosa. No estaba preparada para perder su maestra, por más sádica que fuera la última. Se soltó de su agarre y continúo el tratamiento. Se dijo asimismo que no fallara en el tratamiento, manteniendo el nivel de chakra durante el proceso. Mordió su labio inferior, cuando su brazo izquierdo comenzó a adormecerse. Su herida seguía sin ser tratada, pero eso se debía a que el chakra que le quedaba tan solo alcanzaba para curar a Mao y Kazuo. En esta situación, se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, y sus lágrimas no ayudaban. ¡Demonios!

Incluso mientras sufría de dolor, Mao rió al ver a su estudiante a punto de quebrarse. "Hasta ahora, nunca había pensado en una situación como esta te llevaría a mi meta. No me importaría morir sabiendo que gane."

"Eso es trampa," respondió Miki entre sollozos.

"Pero yo no le pedí que me dejara de esta forma."

"Aún así…" se acallo, intentando encontrar las palabras que buscaba. "Todavía necesito tu presión y retorcido aliento."

La jounin la miro, "Miki, creo que eres masoquista."

Una ceja rubia se arqueo. "¿Y? tu eres sádica. Hacemos una hermosa pareja."

Mao rio ante tal oración, mientras que las palabras de su estudiante retumbaban en su cabeza a la vez que Miki la sedaba, de forma que no la distrajera de su tarea.

"Ahora, te administrare primeros auxilios," murmuro un agitado Shuu cuando se separaron.

"No es necesario. Me siento mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor," susurro Kazuo, quien deliraba de dolor y placer.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Hermosa vista," verde escucho que decía una sarcástica voz. Alzo la vista por sobre las ramas del árbol, desde donde provenía la voz, y encontró a halcón negro junto a su mujer. Se encontraba rodeado por los 4 miembros restantes de los siete que había recluido en su deserción. Ryouji observo la escena frente a él. Le lastimaba el ego ver a los pocos hombres que había entrenado personalmente, derrotados y asesinados tan fácilmente.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" pregunto tranquilamente, aun cuando en su interior estaba furioso.

"Shinobis de Konoha," verde respondió de forma automática. "Ellos también están heridos. Dos de ellos con riesgo de muerte," agrego cuando vio el ceño en el rostro del hombro. El ceño fue inmediatamente reemplazado por una sonrisa maniaca, la maldad destellaba en sus ojos. Sabía la reputación que precedía a los shinobis de Konoha, y sabía que combatir a aquello que se encontraban heridos le haría bien a su reputación. Imaginaba como la gente reaccionaria ante tales noticias, y sin poder evitarlo, rió desjuiciadamente. "¿Debemos terminar esta fiesta?" pregunto.

Aun cuando estaba herido, verde sonrió y relamió sus ensangrentados labios. "También necesito recuperar lo que es mío."

Ryouji arqueo una ceja, pero no pregunto, sólo comenzó a avanzar mientras el resto lo seguía de cerca.

Afianzados y debilitados por los primeros auxilios, nunca notaron la cercanía de sus enemigos, hasta que sintieron una profunda sonrisa. Los dos se alzaron sobre sus pies. Shuu dio un paso al frente, intentando ser el escudo de todos. Miki lo observo. Sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de luchar, ¿pero que podían hacer? Tampoco podían escapar. La única opción honorable era permanecer y luchar, aun cuando fuera inútil. No… ella no dejaría que ninguno de ellos muriera como un perro. Ella los protegería, con su propia vida.

"M-¿Miki?" pregunto Shuu cuando noto un cálido y fuerte remolino alrededor de ella, sin mencionar un tercer tomoe que se formaba en sus rojos ojos. Y de pronto sintió miedo por y de ella. Nunca la había visto de esta forma, nunca hasta ahora.

Ryouji y sus compañeros se inquietaron al sentir aquel poder. El líder arqueo una ceja al reconocer el dojutsu y aquel poder. Ella era descendiente de Uchiha y el jinchuuriki Uzumaki.

"Vigilen a esa chica," le dijo a su equipo mientras que el deseo de obtener aquel poder recorría su cuerpo. "Es el peligro personificado."

"Déjame esto a mí, Shuu," dijo Miki. Podía sentirlo-el quemante poder del que algunas veces oía hablar a Yuuzuki y Akemi-el poder que podía ser potenciado por el sharingan.

"¡Ridículo! Son siete, Miki."

Pero su compañera ya no lo escuchaba, mientras comenzaba a manipular todas las plantas de su alrededor, con solo dos cosas en su cabeza: luchar para proteger y aniquilar para vivir.

"¡Que defensa! ¿Es un monstruo?" murmuro verde. Sus armas y técnicas no podían llegar a ella, ya que las plantas la protegían de forma automática. Y las técnicas de agua eran inútiles, porque se evaporaban con el calor de su poder.

Uno de los ninjas perdidos, decidió que si la kunoichi era intocable entonces debían atacar donde ella era vulnerable-su corazón. Mientras que sus camaradas la distraían, se escabullo hacia sus compañeros, pero para su sorpresa, poderosas lianas cruzaron el aire creando un escudo impenetrable.

Miki, quien se encontraba en el aire, sonrió. Mientras se encontrara en su elemento, el viento siempre estaría a su favor. Fijo su mirada sobre halcón negro-su objetivo principal. Rápidamente se movió hacia él, dejando que sus clones lidiaran con el resto.

Frunció el ceño cuando la única mujer de su equipo dio un paso al frente, protegiéndolo, pero la kunoichi de konoha podía ver como la mano que sostenía un kunoichi le temblaba. Ya fuese por ansiedad, excitación o miedo, Miki no podía saberlo, pero quería creer que era lo tercero.

"Muévete," le ordeno mientras extendía una mano que se encontraba rodeada de lianas y raíces.

Para su crédito, la mujer permaneció firme, por lo que Miki la azoto con una de sus plantas. Y ella sonrió maniáticamente cuando se encontró frente al halcón negro.

El miedo de Ryouji fue derrotado por el asombro de tal poder, por lo que no era inconsciente de que lianas y ramas se envolvían alrededor de su cuello. Gimió cuando sintió que ese chakra rosaba su piel. Lo quería, lo deseaba. Extrañamente, estaba teniendo una erección.

Miki estuvo tan aliviada como decepcionada de que el famoso halcón negro pudiera ser tan fácilmente asesinado. Estaba por acabar con su vida, cuando alguien le quito su presa. Abrió la boca cuando reconoció al salvador del hombre-Rina.

Con el distante de su objeto de deseo, Ryouji despertó de su lujurioso estado y observo a Rina. "¿Estás aquí para dejarme nuevamente escapar, Ri-chan?"

Una mirada de shock y traición se poso sobre la kunoichi rubia. La persona que ella veía como una amiga y hermana, era una traidora. Pero incluso si dolía, debía acabar con Rina si ella era una amenaza.

"No, no esta vez, Taichi."

Miki frunció el ceño. ¿Taichi? Pero acaso no había dicho… Rina había mentido. Engañando su ingenuidad.

Ryouji/Taichi frunció el ceño. "¡No me llames así! Ya no soy esa persona." Esa persona había vivido tan solo por la villa, sin sueños ni esperanzas. Taichi era tan solo uno de los tantos perros.

"Rina, me dijiste que tu novio, Taichi, estaba muerto," dijo Miki, desconcertada.

Ryouji resoplo. "Estas alucinando. Yo nunca eh sido ni seré tu novio. Tu y yo no somos más que amigos de infancia."

Rina aparto la vista.

Finalmente, Miki comprendió la tristeza y dolor que recorría su rostro. Ese dolor era provocado por un amor no correspondido y la muerte de una querida amistad. "¡Te equivocas! Ella nunca alucino. Yo asumí aquello."

"Nunca podría amar a una traidora," prosiguió, haciendo que su antigua amiga se inquietara. Nunca la perdonaría por intentar desalentarlo de desertar, en vez de apoyarlo y seguirlo.

La kunoichi lo miro majestuosamente y con orgullo le dijo, "Puedo y ese es el porqué te voy a matar."

Sonriendo, le respondió, "no pudiste detenerme, mucho menos asesinarme."

La kunoichi le sonrió, implicando que su decisión era final.

El missing-nin la ignoro y se dirigió directamente a Miki.

Rina reconoció los sellos de manos y salto entre él y la joven kunoichi, quien ensancho sus ojos cuando gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de diferentes direcciones y los cabellos blancos de Rina se soltaron de su amarre, cayendo hermosamente sobre su espalda.

Ryouji miro el kunai que se hundía en un área cercana, horriblemente cercano a su corazón. Nunca pensó que lo haría. "¿Por qué?" le pregunto mientras sus manos se encontraban muy dentro de su pecho.

"Porque te amo a pesar de que seas Ryouji o Taichi." Fue su simple respuesta.

El Shinobi dio un salto, tomando distancia, observando cómo era jalada por la gravedad, pero Miki se encontraba allí para sostenerla y recostarla suavemente.

"Déjame-"

Rina interrumpió a la otra chica sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es inútil," declaro entre respiraciones forzadas. Entendiendo que Miki comprendió cuando la ultima abrió la boca, horrorizada.

"Que-" la rubia no pudo terminar ni siquiera una palabra, mientras continuaba viendo como lentamente Rina empalidecía. "Debe haber algo…"

"Hizo esto para él," dijo débilmente. "Pero no sé-"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto roncamente Miki. "¿Por qué lo amas tanto? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?"

"Lo amo porque puedo. Su rechazo no me detendrá. ¿P-pero que puedes saber t-tu? T-tú… tu solo sales y los dejas. Nunca has amado a nadie."

Ante tal acusación, una imagen de Shouhei apareció en su cabeza.

"Te equivocas," Miki dijo fieramente un segundo después. "Yo-" se detuvo cuando se percato de que Rina ya no la escuchaba. Ahora miraba una estatua de mármol. Dejo salir un grito de angustia y las plantas que la rodeaban respondieron. Enojadamente se dirigió hacia Ryouji dirigiendo todo su odio. Cuando dio un paso, Ryouji se encontraba rodeado por sus hombres, quienes intentaban protegerlo.

"Retrocedamos," dijo su mujer. Sabía que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra esa enojada mujer, y Ryouji necesitaba ser atendido.

"Deberíamos. Un tropa viene hacia acá," dijo débilmente verde.

Miki estaba por seguirlos cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca. Miro por sobre sus hombros, buscando a Shuu.

"¡No!"

"¡No!"

El muchacho reforzó su agarre. "¿Qué hay de Kazuo y sensei?"

Fue tan solo entonces que recordó a sus moribundos compañeros. Se apresuro hacia ellos, luego de darles una última mirada a la ruta de escape de los ninjas rebeldes y a la estatua.

"¡Apúrate, Miki!¡alguien se acerca!"

Pero la advertencia fue demasiado tarde. Estaban rodeados. Miki levanto la vista para ver las mascaras, y ella y Shuu sabía que eran camaradas. Tan aliviada estaba, que el cansancio la abrumo.

"¡Miki!" grito Shuu. Mientras Miki caía al suelo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki gruño y se volteo antes de abrir sus ojos.

"¿Maki-san?" murmuro cuando vio una figura masculina junto a la ventana más cercana. Frunció el ceño. ¿Ventana? Cuando llego aquí y-

"Miki-chan," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Estas despierta." Rápidamente se movió hacia la cama cuando la chica intento levantarse. "No. Los exámenes mostraron que todavía necesitas descanso."

No se equivocaba, estaba en Suna. El calor casi inaguantable y la esencia de la arena en el viento que entraba por la ventana confirmaban esa idea. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Cómo están todos?"

"Todos están mejorando. Tu dormiste por seis días." Mirándola con algo semejante a un cariño fraternal, dijo con voz llena de preocupación, "Miki, tu cuerpo estaba más que forzado. Es un milagro que tu cuerpo no se destruyera por la fuerza de tu poder."

"Yo…"

"Prométeme que una vez estés en Konoha, le pedirás a alguien que te examine, en busca de una segunda opinión."

Miki poso un brazo sobre sus ojos. "¿Para qué? Dijiste que todo lo que necesitaba era descanso."

Recostó sus caderas contra la cama y poso una mano sobre su frente. "Estuve allí, Miki. Sentí el chakra. Cualquier persona a diez metro de ti podía. Era malo. Muy malo."

"¿Por qué estabas allí?"

"Suna tiene un juego militar con uno de nuestros aliados. Estábamos camino a casa, y tu estabas en la frontera de nuestro aliado./

"Ya veo."

No le agradaba la seriedad de la atmosfera, por lo que Maki sonrió alegremente. "Mi novia intento salvar tu brazalete, pero no pudo encontrar todas las piedras rojas, por lo que decidió transformarlo en aros." Tomo el par de aros de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre su palma.

La kunoichi miro los aros con pequeños círculos rojos. Una imagen de un brazalete apareció en su cabeza, seguido del brazo que la había usado y el dueño del brazo-Rina.

"No es mío, pero lo guardare. Gracias," dijo, sus azules ojos brillaban con lagrimas por derramar.

Maki asintió, dio un pequeño golpecito sobre sus hombros y luego abandono la habitación, dejando a Miki para que guardara los aros juntos a su destruido corazón.

No había pasado ni un minuto de que la puerta se había cerrado cuando volvió a abrirse. La rubia miro hacia arriba para encontrar a su tío Gaara, quien rápidamente reviso su cuerpo. Deseaba ser tan estoica como su tío. Se levanto de su cama y corrió hacia el pelirrojo. Y contra su pecho lloro todo su dolor. Incomoda y dudosamente, Gaara la rodeo con sus brazos, confortándola. A pesar de todas las veces que sus sobrinos, sobrinas y ahijados habían llorado frente y contra él, seguía sin acostumbrarse a confortarlos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Después de que el equipo le entregara la información al hokage, Miki se dirigió directamente a la florería Yamanaka en vez de ir al hospital como había prometido.

Chie la saludo el instante que puso un pie en la tienda y Miki le regreso la sonrisa, antes de ordenar lo que quería.

"Me alegro de que ahora estés bien."

"¿Probablemente lo oíste de Akemi-nii, no?" suspiro dramáticamente, "la maravilla del amor."

Chie asintió su cabeza en acuerdo y se volteo para poder quitar su sonrisa forzada y esconder la confusión que tenia con respecto a las cosas entre ella y Akemi, porque aún cuando el ultimo le había dicho que podía quedarse cuanto quisiera, nada estaba dicho entre ellos.

Un minuto más tarde, Miki salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia el rio más cercano para dejar las flores flotando en la corriente. Mientras veía como las flores se alejaban más y mas, recordó su última conversación con Rina, quien vivió y murió por amor. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera la fuerza para vivir de esa forma. La envidiaba y deseaba… suspiro antes de dejar el lugar.

_Lo amo porque puedo…_

Miki se detuvo al medio de una intersección. La calle frente a ella la guiaba hacia el hospital y otro edificio administrativo. La calle de la izquierda la llevaba a un área de negocios, mientras que el de la derecha la llevaba a los campos de entrenamiento. Cada camino la guiaba a un lugar diferente, al igual que sus elecciones. Asintió para sí. Si había algo que había aprendido de Rina, era que amar era un privilegio y que uno podía amar libre y egoístamente. Por su amiga fallecida, ella confesaría sus sentimientos por Shouhei sin esperar nada a cambio. Y aún si dolía su rechazo, al menos sería honesta. Sin arrepentimientos, continuaría avanzando con sus ojos puestos en el futuro.

Y por segundo vez, Miki pospuso su visita al hospital y tomo el camino que la llevaba al área de entrenamiento, donde no se veía a nadie más que Hisayuki.

"Hisayuki-nii" lo llamo cuando estuvo cerca. Y aun cuando sus pasos eran agiles y ligeros, su corazón se ahogaba de miedo, sabiendo que con cada paso que daba se acercaba a su liberación.

Shouhei había permanecido por los últimos veinte minutos bajo la fría cascada, meditando y preparándose para la misión de mañana.

"Shouhei-san."

Sus ojos se abrieron al oír esa voz. Cuando la vio viva y en una pieza, aliviado y alegre se apareció frente a la chica y estaba a punto de de abrazarla por impulso, cuando Miki aparto no muy gentilmente sus brazos, tomando distancia de él.

Rechazo.

"No te me acerques," le grito, provocando que el chico se sobresaltara. No quería acercársele, temiendo que su sola presencia evaporara el coraje que tenia. Repitió una vez más esas palabras, pero esta vez en ruego, y Shouhei estaba a punto de disculparse por casi abrasarla, cuando unos intensos ojos azules se enfocaron en el, pidiéndole silencio.

Miki apretó sus manos tras su espalda y mentalmente dio un suspiro, antes de comenzar. "Quiero ser sincera contigo. Hace ya un tiempo que me gustas. Me gustas mucho… más que un amigo." Se detuvo porque sentía que su corazón estaba en su garganta, listo para salir arrancando. Trago una… dos… tres veces.

"Solo quiero declarar mis sentimientos clara y apropiadamente."

Shouhei continúo mirándola con sorpresa. No, no había escuchado mal. Realmente lo había dicho, y sus palabras ahora pintaban su cabeza en letras fosforescentes. Incluso escucho el sonido de su corazón. ¿Cuándo le habían salido alas?

Miki sonrió. "A pesar de esto, sigamos siendo amigos. Estaré esperando otro pañuelo cuando regreses de tu misión." Con esto, se volteo para comenzar su marcha, cuando la mano de Shouhei agarro su muñeca.

_Nunca más…_

"Miki, yo-"

La chica lo miro por sobre sus hombros. "Está bien. Lo comprendo." No voy a llorar.

"¿En serio?"

Asintió de inmediato. El agarre del muchacho incremento.

"Déjame. Me estas lastimando."

"No lo hare, porque no entiendes nada."

Ella se volteo, intentando soltarse, cuando Shouhei la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. "Me gustas… desde que tienes ocho."

Minako ingreso al campo con dos loncheras, congelándose ante la vista que la saludaba- su novio abrazando a alguien, o para ser más exacta, su ex novio a juzgar por la forma que abrazaba a su amiga. No le llevo ni un solo minuto comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Una parte de ella esperaba que esto sucediera, pero eso no impedía que su corazón se destruyera o que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Ser una sustituta dolía, pero igualmente el ser abandonada. Derrotada, se marcho con el mismo silencio con el que llego.

"¿Desde que tengo ocho? Entonces, porque…"

"Porque eras demasiado pequeña, y lo próximo que supe, era que me querías como si fuera un hermano, por lo que lentamente me acostumbre a lo que teníamos, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de sentirme así por ti." Nunca pudo dejar de hacerlo, ya que la muchacha lo perseguía tanto en sueños como en la realidad.

La chica asintió y devolvió el abrazo. Un segundo más tarde, riéndose, comento, "estas helado."

"Pero me siento tibio en mi interior," dijo honestamente, aún si sonaba cursi. Se inclino hacia atrás para mirar su sonriente rostro, y finalmente pudo confirmar con certeza que todo había sido real. Aparto los cabellos que cubrían sus ojos.

"Eres realmente un encanto." Tan perdido en esas piscinas azules estaba, que no supo lo que dijo. Cuidadosa y suavemente, se inclino hacia ella y le dio su primer beso a la rubia.

**Continuara…**

_La Tipeja que traduce… =S … lo sé no está muy bien traducido, y para demorarme tanto, mínimo el bonus track de tres capítulos como suelo hacer… pero…. T,T mi vida es complicada y sin espacios para traducir… eh ahí el dilema…dormir-estudiar-vida social-traducir, y solo puedo escoger dos =S…. u.u… y debo decir que en las últimas semanas elegí vida social y dormir… =D conocí machupichu! Es hermoso!... . pero no pude traducir… lo lamento… se los recompensare… no sé cómo… pero lo hare T.T solo pido perdón…. Nos leemos! Y gracias por los comentarios ;)_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	71. Chapter 71

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 71: Día y Noche**

En una particular habitación, iluminada únicamente por luz de la luna que traspasaba las aperturas de las cortinas, Sasuke gimió el nombre de su esposa entre sus adoloridos, de forma ronca y seductora. Volvió a gemir cuando el familiar e insaciable deseo lo recorrió como si fuera lava, lenta y calurosamente.

Lento… quemante…

Eso eran. Esos eran sus encuentros amorosos. Muy diferentes a sus alocados juegos. No existían las pecaminosas y crudas palabras como 'joder'. En cambio, solo existían las dulces y cariñosas palabras que siempre los hacían sentir cálidos y queridos. Era en estos momentos que sus instintos animales eran fielmente controlados y la mayoría de las veces, Naruto se encontraría sobre Sasuke, guiando el ritmo en la cama, porque entre los dos era Sasuke el impaciente. Pero eso no significaba al líder Uchiha no le gustara el sexo lento. Le gustaba. Lo amaba tanto como amaba a su contraparte, ya que el último afirmaba que era en esos instantes que todo se olvidaba.

Dejo que sus manos afirmaran la morena cintura, mientras Naruto se movía. Observándolo, aun fascinado por el rostro del rubio, el que nunca dejaba de mostrar su deseo. Y se imagino asimismo bajo el azulado cielo, el sol golpeándolo de cerca con su calor, engulléndolo dulce y ansiosamente.

Naruto se inclino para lamer de forma alterna sus erectos pezones. Gimió adolorido, cuando el agarre de su pareja sobre su pelo se incremento, tanto que estaba seguro de haber perdido unos cuantos mechones. Sin embargo, a pesar del ligero dolor, continuo por unos cuantos segundos más, antes de lamer el pecho de Sasuke, succionar su barbilla antes de cernirse sobre él, sus manos a ambos costados del pelinegro, apoyando su peso.

Sasuke tuvo que parpadear, para limpiar la pequeña gota de sudor que había caído sobre su ojo derecho, antes de intentar enfocar su borrosa mirada en su dobe.

"Sasuke," respiro Naruto. "Sasuke," repitió nuevamente, idolatrando al hombre que estaba en su interior con su nombre.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando sintieron la presencia de cinco chakras familiares atravesando las puertas de los terrenos Uchiha. Sabían que eran miembros del ANBU y para que ellos fuesen a la casa de su hokage a media noche, significaba que el asunto a tratar con su líder era de suma importancia.

Los dos se miraron entre sí, esperando la decisión del otro. ¿Debían parar o seguir? Sasuke no quería, ¿pero que había de su esposa, quien se comprometía con su trabajo? Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que Naruto se hiciese a un lado, pero el ultimo solo sonrió y creó un clon, quien asintió y se marcho para recibir a los seudo bienvenidos personajes.

"No voy a recibirlos caliente e insatisfecho," se explico, no que Sasuke necesitara una explicación. "ahora, mi querido y sexy esposo," ronroneo, provocando temblores en la piel pálida, "Continuemos desde donde habíamos quedado, pero esta vez con prisa."

Sasuke sonrió de costado, feliz de que su tortura terminara. Nuevamente sujeto la cintura de su esposa, mientras volvían a moverse pero esta vez con prisa.

"Siempre eres impaciente," dejo escapar el rubio entre jadeos, con ojos desenfocados mientras su dulce punto era golpeado una y otra vez.

"Veamos quien se pondrá más impaciente," respondió el otro mientras incrementaba la velocidad. Su nublada y lujuriosa mente hizo un pequeño baile de victoria, luego de que el rubio lo montara desesperadamente.

"Sasu… fuerte… más… ke…" Naruto gimió ligeramente cuando su esposo cambio de forma repentina su posición. "Dámelo," continuo murmurando a la vez que arqueaba sus caderas, encontrando a Sasuke y embistiéndolo. "Lo quiero… realmente. Lo necesito ahora, por favor…"

El líder Uchiha se inclino sobre su oído para susurrarle, "Te lo voy a dar, así que resiste."

El rubio asintió y sostuvo sus piernas contra su pecho, apretadamente. Gimió y se aferro a Sasuke, queriendo ser devorado por completo por la cálida fricción que producían con sus movimientos. Por una vez se permitió ser egoísta, pensar solo en si y sus necesidades, dejando de lado a la villa.

"Sí, Sasuke. Así… justo ahí…" no termino su oración ya que prefería presionar sus labios contra los de Sasuke.

El furioso y rítmico compás e detuvo, permaneciendo quietos mientras el orgasmo los inundaba.

Después de un tiempo, Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro mientras Naruto ronroneó. Lamentándose, se apartaron el uno del otro, y el primero observo como el último rodaba sobre la cama hasta sentarse en el borde.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes levantarte?" el hombre pelinegro observo como su esposa se sobaba la región baja de su espalda.

Naruto tímida y lentamente puso su peso sobre sus piernas. Permaneció quieto, dejando que sus extremidades se acostumbraran a su carga. "Voy a darme una ducha ¿vienes?" pregunto por sobre su hombro.

"No." A Sasuke le gustaba el olor a sexo que llenaba el lugar en conjunto con la esencia de Naruto que continuaba sintiendo contra su piel.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miembros del ANBU se inclinaron, saludando el clon de su líder. "Otro equipo ha caído en la trampa de las ratas," murmuro el líder del equipo. "Ese viene a ser el quinto equipo."

"¿Su estado?" tensamente pregunto el rokudaime.

"Todos están muertos."

El rubio asintió tristemente, mientras maldecía en su interior a quien fuese el informante. "este no es el lugar para continuar tratando este asunto. Vayamos a la torre del Hokage."

Sus subordinados asintieron.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Un pesado silencio se cernía sobre la oficina del hokage. De vez en cuando, uno o dos ANBU mirarían de forma discreta al Rokudaime, quien parecía estar profundamente concentrados en sus ideas.

Naruto junto sus manos, dejando blanco sus nudillos debido a la fuerza. Cinco equipos para un mes… sacudio su cabeza arrepentido e incrédulo.

Al comienzo, las heridas en un determinado equipo junto con el incumplimiento de una misión, no era nada anormal. El fallo y heridas eran cosas del diario vivir en su trabajo, pero cuando otro equipo regreso con el mismo resultado, Shikamaru se perturbo por lo que decidió observar la situación. Fue de esa forma que Naruto fue puesto en alerta sobre la existencia de un antiguo espía activo, quien era el causante de la muerte de algunos shinobis de konoha, sin tener claro cuál era su propósito.

Quien fuese el espía, hacia muy bien su trabajo, entregando información al mismo tiempo que mantenía oculta su identidad. Y Naruto realmente lo odiaba. Era un mal perdedor, especialmente si el juego estaba en su contra.

Los otros ocupantes del cuarto por poco dan un brinco de sorpresa, cuando el puño del rubio golpeo su escritorio.

"¡Ese idiota! Es hombre muerto cuando lo encontremos."

Volvieron a sobresaltarse cuando su hokage se extinguió en una voluta de humo. Fue solo en ese instante que se percataron de que habían estado hablando todo el tiempo con un clon. Por respeto, se pudieron en pie, cuando vieron al verdadero Naruto sentado en su silla con una seria mirada, como si no hubiera hecho nada con el clon.

"Esa rata nos está declarando la guerra. Debemos deshacernos de él tan rápido como podamos." Naruto sabía que era un mal perdedor, especialmente cuando el juego estaba como en estos momentos.

Los hombres asintieron en acuerdo.

"Solo sabíamos de la existencia de espías en nuestro circulo y en la villa porque su existencia es obvia," dijo un miembro. "pero no sabemos quiénes son e identificarlos, nos llevara tiempo."

Naruto asintió. "Quiero que investiguen a todo el mundo. Sepárenlos entre shinobis y civiles. Que los shinobis que trabajan en centro de misiones sean de primera prioridad, mientras que los genin la última. Y en la otra categoría, que la prioridad sean aquellos que no son ciudadanos nacidos en konoha," ordeno. "¿Entendido?"

"Pero hay demasiadas personas y solo cinco de no-"

"Creo que cinco es suficiente. Cualquier número mayor a cinco pondría en alerta al idiota," declaro el capitán.

"Entonces. Quiero un reporte cada dos días. Si no tienen preguntas pueden retirarse."

Naruto observo como desaparecieron y solo después, dejo escapar un suspiro. Por un breve momento se pregunto si debería ir a casa, donde Sasuke lo esperaba en su cálida cama. Pero al recordar a aquellos que habían muerto, no pudo dejarse dar un gusto. Se inclino sobre su silla y miro la oscuridad mas allá de la ventana de su oficina, pensando en alguna otra forma de encontrar la identidad del espía. Cuando no pudo pensar en nada, se puso a trabajar firmando los documentos de pensiones y a escribir las cartas de condolencias hacia las familias de las víctimas.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

La frialdad y magnitud de la cama le decían a Sasuke que Naruto no había regresado tras su reunión con los ANBU la noche pasada. Sin tener mayor razón para permanecer en cama, el líder Uchiha aparto las cobijas de la cama y se levanto dispuesto a hacer el desayuno, asumiendo que su esposa aun se encontraba en la oficina. Decidiendo llevarle más tarde el desayuno a su dobe. Pero cuando se acerco a la cocina comenzó a oír ruidos, encontrándose con Naruto ya cocinando.

"¡Buenos días, bastardo!" el rubio lo saludo con alegría.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Hubiera dormido mejor si hubieses estado a mi lado," Sasuke respondió adormecidamente, mientras tomaba asiento y revolvía bruscamente sus cabellos. Permaneció sentado por un momento, dejando que el sueño se esfumara mientras observaba como su esposa se desenvolvía en la cocina. Murmuro 'gracias' cuando el otro poso una taza de café frente a él, pero todavía no tenía ganas de beber… aun no.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto cuándo se percato de la tristeza que provenía del rubio.

"Un equipo completo a muerto y eso apesta. Me reuniré con sus familias esta mañana. Ya llevo bastante tiempo como hokage, y realmente debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero…"

Sin saber que decirle, Sasuke solo apretó la mano de Naruto en apoyo.

Naruto miro a su esposo con miedo en sus ojos, sabiendo que Sasuke se marcharía a hacer una misión. Tragando saliva e incapaz de detenerse asimismo, sorpresivamente lo abrazo. "No quiero que te vayas," balbuceo, tragándose sus lagrimas. No quería perder a Sasuke… nunca… debían capturar a la rata antes de que perdiera a quienes amaba, especialmente a Sasuke.

"¿Ir donde, Naruto?"

"No quiero que mueras por culpa de una estúpida misión," continuo. La misión del equipo de Sasuke no era estúpida. Era una clase-S y aun así la había llamado estúpida. Cualquier cosa que pusiera a su amado en peligro era estúpida, incluso si era por la villa. "Desearía que no fueses uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de la villa. Si fuese así, no tendría que enviarte en las misiones más peligrosas."

Pálidos brazos rodearon la cintura de Naruto, acercándolo. "No voy a morir en una misión estúpida." _ Moriré por ti._ "no moriré… no hasta que tu lo digas."

"Te amo. Te amo tanto," Naruto susurro con dolor, "por lo que si te pierdo…" si perdía a Sasuke, estaría más que muerto y sería menos que nada. Los dos se miraron entre sí, la cabeza de Naruto se inclino, en busca de un cálido beso cuando una visión lo detuvo de golpe."

"No paren por mí," dijo Kisho. El niño estaba inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, esperando ver con todo su corazón como sus padres se besaban y quizás, con suerte, algo más.

La pareja se enderezo, aunque sus brazos seguían alrededor del otro.

"¡Kisho! Eres tan malo como…" se acallo. Pero todos sabían lo que quería decir.

_Tan malo como Jiraiya._ El viejo probablemente estaba apreciando a Kisho desde donde fuese que estuviera.

"Se acabo la fiesta," dijo Sasuke con disgusto.

Inalterado por eso, Kisho le respondió, "que pena." Se enderezo, para decir más tarde, "me marcho a entrenar con mis amigos. Volveré pasadas las 6 de la tarde."

Y habiendo dicho eso, se marcho. Sasuke suspiro, sabiendo que el ambiente entre ellos había desaparecido. "aparte del rasengan y chidori, deberíamos enseñarle a ese muchacho no solo respeto sino que también cuando interrumpir."

El rubio solo rio, pero estuvo 100% de acuerdo con su marido.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Estas muy por sobre nuestra liga, Kisho," dijo Kazushi mientras se recostaba sobre el pasto para enfriar su cuerpo, al igual que el resto, ya que sus cuerpos estaban más que cansados, claro que menos Uchiha.

"Me alegro de que hoy fuera nuestro día libre," dijo Makoto entre suspiros.

"Habla por ti." Kisho respondió no tan cansado como el resto de sus amigos. A la edad de doce ya no podía ver a sus amigos como un desafío. El porqué entrenaba con ellos, era simplemente porque era la forma más divertida de pasarla con ellos, y sus amigos sabían eso. En un inicio los desalentó, pero como amigos debían comprender que Kisho era diferente; que estaba mejorando sus habilidades. Si Kisho realmente quisiera un reto, se voltearía hacia sus familiares.

Sí, la familia Uchiha era la única que podía hacerlo caer de rodillas, gritando derrota y cansancio. Los miembros de su familia eran los únicos que representaban un reto para el… un divertido juego, pero sus ataques decían otra cosa. De cierta forma, era natural ya que sus padres poseían experiencia; comprendían sus capacidades y sabían cómo ver por sobre sus limitaciones.

Sus entrenamientos con Yuuzuki siempre eran algo que no parecía ser. Porque su hermano siempre le estaba sonriendo, dando la impresión de que entrenaban amistosamente… un divertido juego, pero sus ataques decían otra cosa. Sus ataques eran tan violentos y planeados, que incluso siendo cuidadoso, los ataques de Yuuzuki siempre lograban meterse en sus nervios. La meta de Kisho era desenmascarar a su hermano y revelar al cruel e increíble ninja que se escondía tras esa angelical fachada.

Sus peleas con Akemi eran esperadas por él, porque eran más intelectuales… un juego mental. Akemi era manipulador, el escritor de su combate. Incluso cuando si lo intentaba, siempre terminaba siendo manipulado fácilmente. Su hermano siempre iba un paso más delante de él y Kisho jamás lo alcanzaba. El objetivo del rubio era librarse del rol que le daba Akemi, haciendo que poco a poco el cayera en su juego, adelantándose a sus jugadas.

Si Kisho quería entrenar sus reflejos iba con Miki. Porque a pesar de su dulzura, era tan resbaladiza como un zorro. No importaba cuantas veces la arrinconara, siempre tenía una carta escondida que la salvaba. Aun cuando conocía sus ataques, no podía saber cuándo y cómo su ofensiva seria. Su deseo era lograr leer sus ataques, logrando arrinconarla por completo, dejándola completamente indefensa.

Kazushi miro a Shigure, quien tosió para aclarar su garganta.

"Chicos, nosotros," se detuvo para mover sus dedos entre Kazushi y el, "moríamos por contarles esto. Queríamos que lo escucharan de nosotros y no de los ciudadanos. Estoy seguro de que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que se esparza por la villa."

Makoto solo arqueo una ceja, mientras que Kisho tan solo espero en silencio.

"Kazushi y yo llevamos dos semanas juntos," confeso. Ambos esperaban una violenta reacción, pero Makoto y Kisho solo sonrieron.

"Les tomo bastante percatarse de sus sentimientos," dijo Makoto. "Kisho y yo pensábamos que nos íbamos a morir esperando a que se dieran cuenta."

"¿Sabían?" dijo Kazushi.

"Es tan obvio, en especial para mí," dijo Kisho.

"Ah, cierto… el rey de las feromonas," Shigure comento con descuido.

El rubio lanzo sus brazos sobre la cintura de Makoto y susurro sugestivamente, "Así que, Mako-chan, ¿Qué te piensas de tu y yo?"

"Siii, tu y yo," y Makoto lanzo un puñetazo en el sonriente rostro de Kisho.

_Ojos de toro._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Un hombre solitario. Ese era Kisho. Desde que se había transformado en chuunin, luego de su aprobación, los concejeros de konoha en conjunto con los ancianos, habían decidido que era más apropiado para el trabajar en solitario. Y por una, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ellos. Los compañeros eran buenos, pero no para él. De cierta forma, solo eran una carga para él. Comprendía la dinámica del trabajo en equipo y ese era él porque quería trabajar solo. Solo, no debía preocuparse de dejar compañeros atrás, no debía contenerse, ni debía esperar por compañeros.

Rehusó cualquier oferta de trabajar con sus amigos más cercanos. No quería que resultaran heridos, especialmente ellos. El trabajar en solitario a veces podía ser triste, especialmente durante los descansos… no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, pero era algo con lo que debía vivir si quería protegerlos. De hecho, le alegraba trabajar solo, especialmente ahora.

Suavemente aterrizo sobre una rama y se inclino contra su tronco, su respiración era afligida. Y suspiro al mirar su ensangrentada mano que cubría la profunda y extensa herida. Había sido descuidado. No tenía otra explicación. No había pensando en que tal vez… solo tal vez, el hombre herido que sostenía del cuello tuviera un arma escondida, un arma que lo heriría. Por supuesto que lo había hecho por desesperación, y que aquello había terminado en su muerte, pero eso no eliminaba el daño hecho. Había sido herido—un estado que los enemigos suelen aprovechar. Prometió que la próxima vez no se descuidaría. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas veces haría la misma promesa para terminar rompiéndola? Pero no podía culparse. Cuando uno poseía tanto poder y casi ilimitado chakra, uno solía terminar creyéndose que era invencible, justo como le había pasado a él.

Kisho puso una mano sobre el enorme agujero de su brazo izquierdo, comenzando a sanarlo. No, no era el mismo chakra que los ninjas médicos usaban. El suyo no estaba tratado. Era algo que había aprendido hace unos pocos meses. Su habilidad de sanación acelerada, podía incrementarse aun más al aplicar chakra desde el exterior. Le había contado a Miki sobre esto, quien rápidamente le había advertido sobre hacerlo hasta que investigara si eso era sano para él. Pero no sentía ganas de oír a su hermana. Además, ella nunca lo sabría. Nadie aparte de él y aquellos que lo venían siguiendo desde hace diez horas.

Alguien lo seguía obstinada y pacientemente. Kisho no sabía lo que quería su acosador. No podía ser su vida, porque el hombre ya lo hubiera atacado debido a su condición actual. Era como si tan solo sintiera curiosidad de él, pero no por eso Kisho bajo su guardia.

"Deberías mostrarte antes de que me enoje," dijo con tranquilidad; sin embargo, existía una amenaza en su oración.

Sin desear estar en el lado malo del rubio, el hombre apareció frente al muchacho, sobre la rama más delgada de donde se encontraba Kisho. El ninja de konoha hizo rodar sus ojos ante la innecesaria demostración de habilidades.

"Sucia herida," comento bruscamente el hombre.

"No es algo que no pueda tratar."

"Como es de esperar de ti, Kisho-kun."

El muchacho le dio una sardónica sonrisa, "No estoy lo mas mínimo alagado. Así que, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Estoy buscando un compañero," respondió ligeramente el hombre, mientras se sobaba tímidamente su mentón.

"Por cierto, soy Seichi Ouda."

"Córtala," Kisho gruño molesto. "Tus ojos me dicen que no era un hombre alegre, así que corta eso. ¿Y porque un ninja renegado de veintitantos años quiere ser mi pareja?"

Seichi estaba aun más impresionado. No solo la unión de Uchiha y Uzumaki producía sorprendentes niños, sino que la educación de los ninjas de konoha era buena. Se agacho hasta quedar en cuclillas, pero sin abandonar su posición. "vamos a cambiar el mundo para que no exista la discriminación con las personas que son diferentes, así como tú."

"¿Qué te hace creer que deseo unirme?" pregunto Kisho.

"¿Qué te hace creer que no quieres unirte?" contraataco Seichi. "Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es ser discriminado por tu poder."

Ciertamente que Kisho lo sabía. Más allá de su zona segura las miradas acusatorias, temerosas y asqueadas en conjunto con los susurros eran elevados por el viento hacia el cielo. Ninguna amistad o aprecio podría quitar el velo que los otros ciudadanos ponían sobre él.

Demonio.

Y todo porque poseía ilimitado chakra y fuerza, sumado a que su papa era un jinchuuruki. Era injusto y doloroso.

"¿terminaste?" pregunto.

"Eso es lo único que puedo decirte por ahora. ¿Qué piensas?"

Kisho sonrió con malicia. "Interesante." Extendió su mano y dijo, "cuenta conmigo."

Y Seichi sonrió victorioso. Ahora tenían un as.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Kisho fue guiado hasta un cono invertido. Desde afuera parecía poco cómodo en su interior, pero su siniestro aspecto hacia que las criaturas no se le acercaran.

"Hombre nuevo," anuncio un hombre larguirucho, quien sostenía una barra metálica en su mano, a otro camarada, mientras veía entre los muchos agujeros. "¿O debería decir niño?"" agrego, riendo esquizofrénicamente.

"Si fue elegido por Seichi, el líder lo aprobara de inmediato. Ese hombre tiene buen ojo," dijo un hombre escondido entre las sombras.

"Si, si. Vamos y conozcámoslo." Dijo otro.

Kisho junto a Seichi llevaban ya un buen tiempo caminando en la oscuridad, por lo que cuando puso un pie dentro de lo que parecía ser, tubo que fruncir sus ojos debido a la luz. Le tomo un tiempo acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, y fue allí que el resto aprovecho para interrogarlo.

"¿Nombre?" pregunto un hombre sentado en un pedestal ubicado a unos cinco pie de altura, hecho por rojas y huesos. La autoridad que resonó en su voz, le dijo al Uchiha que aquel hombre era el líder.

"Kisho… Uchiha Kisho."

"Uchiha," repitió el hombre, dejando que las silabas rodaran por su lengua. Luego de asentir y murmurar algo incoherente, chasqueo su lengua. "Sobrino de Itachi, supongo. Acércate para verte con claridad."

Mientras se acercaba al hombre, Kisho se pregunto cómo era que este hombre conocía a su infame tío.

Luego de observar por un rato al chico, el líder suspiro decepcionado. "No te pareces en lo más mínimo."

"¡Kouya-sama!" grito una agitada voz. "Yo-" el nuevo se detuvo al ver a Kisho, quien parecía sorprendido.

"Saburo," el rubio dijo con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto enojado el otro ninja.

"Debería preguntarte lo mismo." Fue la divertida respuesta.

"Se conocen. Encantador," Kouya declaro de forma apática.

"Éramos compañeros y solíamos ser amigos," el chico Uchiha respondió.

"Antes de que me traicionaras."

"Solo estaba siendo honesto conmigo mismo."

El líder dio un salto y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de ambos chicos. "No me importa si tienen problemas o la mierda que sea, pero más les vale trabajar en conjunto por el bien de este grupo o sino…" bajo su cabeza para susurras, "los matare." Y para probar que no estaba jugando, apretó con fuerza sus hombros antes de dejarlos ir. "Y ahora, Kisho-kun, una prueba de tu deserción."

El chico se quito su hitae-ate que tenia amarrado en su muslo izquierdo, saco un kunai y lo paso por sobre el metal, poniendo una gran cruz sobre el símbolo de konoha. Sin culpa alguna por lo hecho, lanzo su hitae-ate a los pies de Kouya. "¿Algo más?"

El hombre movió su cabeza hacia uno de los miembros, quien camino hasta el chico.

"Solo para asegurarnos de que eres sincero," antes de agarrar la cabeza del muchacho y leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

"Soy Hiromi," dijo el hombre un segundo más tarde, mientras le mostraba sus dientes amarillos. Viendo que el lector de mentes se había presentado asimismo, cada uno de los miembros lo siguió.

"Tama," dijo un muchacho, sus dientes sobresalían aun cuando ya había cerrado su boca. Lo que a Kisho le recordaba un gato.

"Verde," dijo otro de forma casi humilde, haciendo que el resto inclinara una ceja, preguntándose a donde se habia ido todo su alardeante yo. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía sobre su traumático encuentro con un miembro Uchiha. Cuando Ryouji murió por las fatales heridas que su antigua amiga le había provocado, su amante se suicido en ese mismo instante, mientras que los que permanecieron con vida decidieron separarse.

"Kenta," un hombre largo dijo roncamente.

"Kagemusha," dijo una voz asunte desde las sombras.

"Muéstrate, ¡Idiota!" Kuoya grito con molestia.

Hubo un gruñido y luego el miembro le obedeció. Kagemusha se veía mas como cadáver que como el significado de su nombre—luchador de las sombras. Sus ojos estaban hundidos, pronunciando los huesos de su rostro. El color de su piel era mortalmente blanco, probando que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la oscuridad. Sus labios eran morados… naturalmente. Su largo pelo se veía descuidado y cualquiera que lo viera, podía decir que había visto una o dos moscas sobre él.

La última persona dio un paso hacia él y se introdujo, y aunque ningún sonido salió de su boca su nombre resonó en el lugar.

"¿Realmente te gusta lucirte?" murmuro Tama.

Kisho los miro—a sus nuevos amigos o para ser más precisos, sus nuevos camaradas y asintió en aprobación. "Encantado de conocerlos, muchachos."

"En cinco horas más, tendremos una reunión general. Todos se conocerán con todos," Seichi dijo mientras guiaba a Kisho a otra área. Esta reunión de alguna manera formalizaba la existencia de su organización, junto con el lazo que los ataba.

Y justo cuando Seichi había dicho eso, todos los miembros se habían reunido. Eran quince. Y Kisho estaba sorprendido de que los espías fueran o genin o chuunin de baja categoría—shinobis que solían ser los últimos sospechosos.

Durante la reunión, se había vuelto un conocimiento claro el que Kouya era fanático de Akatsuki. Pero por más que quisiera nombrar al grupo Akebono, sinónimo de Akatsuki, no quería que el grupo fuese asociado a Akatsuki.

"¿Cómo?"Pregunto Jou. Para lograr dominar las villas, especialmente aquellas ocultas, necesitaban algo o alguien más poderoso que Kisho.

Kouya sonrió con suficiencia antes de responder. "Akatsuki a dejado tras su paso ciertas notas sobre la extracción de los demonios de los jinchuuriki al igual que sobre como sellarlos. Y las encontré."

"¿Y? no es como si eso fuera a ser de ayuda," Tama comento. Hasta donde sabían, todos los Akatsuki que se habían transformado en Jinchuuriki habían sido asesinados por Konoha y sus aliados. No existían más demonios a quienes capturar o sellar.

El líder chasqueo su lengua ante el olvido de su equipo. "Ocho demonios han muerto, pero el más poderoso aun existe," se detuvo para mover su mirada hacia el niño Uchiha, "¿Cierto, Kisho?"

"Mi chichiue," acepto.

El hombre asintió. "El fue la causa principal tras la derrota del Akatsuki, y este lugar es testigo de aquella batalla histórica."

"¿Pero cómo vamos a llegar a él?"

"Kenta, cuando vas a comenzar a pensar que tal vez… quizás, ¿te eh enviado a asesinar shinobis de konoha por algo?"

"Oh," replico con elocuencia Kenta, rápidamente comprendiéndolo. Había creído que la matanza era tan solo para matar tiempo antes de la reunión. Ahora sabía que era para hacer salir al hokague. Era la razón del porque su espiad en Konoha era el único activo.

"Con un hokague que es demasiado sentimental para su propio bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el mismo salga." Kisho volvió a asentir. Con miembros ANBU y jounins siendo asesinados uno tras otro, el Rokudaime no tendría otra alternativa más que enviar a su otousan o a Yuuzuki o a Akemi. Y la muerte de cualquiera de los tres, especialmente la de su otousan, se llevaría todo lo que conformaba a su chichiue, dejando tras él solo una maquina asesina… un demonio.

"Y con el jutsu que pensé, todos nosotros podremos manejar ese poder," dijo Kouya, terminando la discusión.

"No lo necesito," dijo Kisho, sorprendiendo a todos lo que se encontraban allí. "Todo lo que quiero es la destrucción de esa villa por estas manos," extendió sus manos delante de él para luego volverlas puños, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, mientras sonreía maléficamente. La venganza sería suya. Perfecto.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Desde la parte más alta del cono, Kisho miro con apatía la pequeña forma de Saruo mientras abandonaba el lugar.

"Se ha ido a recolectar más información," dijo Hiromi mientras se acercaba al rubio.

"¿No temes que la próxima víctima sea uno de tu familia?"

"No, prefiero que sean asesinados antes, por la mano de cualquiera. De esa forma, no se interpondrán en nuestro camino si capturamos al hokage o cuando acabemos con la villa."

Hirmo miro con lastima al muchacho. La sangre Uchiha realmente estaba maldita. Había abandonado Konoha al igual que su otousan y tío, y quería la muerte de su familia al igual que Itachi, aunque por las manos de otros. Los miembros Uchiha eran realmente una amenaza con una hermosa envoltura.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Y los días pasaron uno a uno, sin palabra ni contacto de Kisho. Todos en su círculo cercano estaban preocupados. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Estaba mortalmente herido? Eran unas de las preguntas que rodeaban su cabeza. Aunque continuaba encontrándose dentro del tiempo esperado para su misión, el que era una semana, pero no era un secreto de que podía completar la misión en tres días. Pero sus amigos y familiares no eran los únicos que se encontraban preocupados, había otros pero con una razón completamente diferente. Susurros de deserción, traición y la profecía de la aniquilación de la villa konoha, creaban reacciones que provocaron que los ancianos entraran por en la oficina del hokage anunciando. "¿No deberías hacer algo?" pregunto Tamuro como preámbulo al tema.

"Todavía se encuentra dentro del tiempo requerido para la misión," anuncio fríamente Naruto, faltándoles el respeto al prestar mas atención en los documentos en los que trabajaba.

Una enorme vena palpito en la frente de la mujer. "¡Demonios! Ya han pasado cinco días." Golpeo con la voz, completamente molesta con la tranquila actitud del rubio. Si tan solo supiera del tumulto que se escondía tras esa fachada.

"Esta es la primera vez que pasa."

"Se te ha ocurrido que quizás esta herido o a sido capturado. ¡Podría estar muerto por lo que sabemos!" respondió Naruto. Estaba próximo a perder la compostura.

"¡Eso es ridículo! Ese chico no lo está. Conoce tanto tus técnicas como las de los Uchiha. Tenemos una razón para sentirnos amenazados."

"¿Dejaras de tratar a mi hijo como si fuera una amenaza?" le ordeno, sus manos apretando fuertemente la superficie bajo sus manos. "O… como un demonio," se atraganto, su figura temblaba de rabia.

Konohamaru, quien había estado observando el intercambio con la señora sintió lastima, y tubo la urgencia de echar a la anciana de la forma más ruda que pudiera. ¿Qué sabían de Kisho? Pensó. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

El anciano, Ishii escondió exitosamente la alegría que sentía al acusar a Naruto de estar sesgado. "Debería aclarar sus prioridades, _Rokudaime-sama_."

"Piensa cuidadosa y objetivamente sobre la situación actual," ordeno Tamura. "O no estás al tanto de que-"

"Estoy al tanto de todo," interrumpió el apesumbrado rubio. "Más que ustedes. Y estoy tomando objetivamente mis decisiones." Se enderezo y los miro directamente a los ojos. "Es esa la razón por la cual las reglas de los ninjas incontactables e ilocalizables serán aplicadas."

Ambos ancianos fruncieron su ceño. Las reglas declaraban que cuando no hubiera contacto tras tres días luego del tiempo límite de la misión, un equipo sería enviado en busca del ninja. Si en el cuarto día, había prueba de que hubiese cometido delito o si luego del cuarto día el shinobi no era encontrado, sería declarado como ninja renegado, a menos que las evidencias demostraran otra cosa.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el hokage, observando sus rostros de disgusto. "¿No me dijeron que debía pensar cuidadosa y objetivamente?"

Los dos parecían disgustados.

"¿Que hay si para cuando descubramos que es un nuke-nin ya se encuentre atacando la villa?" Ishii siseo.

"Entonces será asesinado por mis propias manos," respondió sin vacilar y con sinceridad. Asesinaría a un miembro de la familia si significaba salvar al resto. Estaba abierto a esa opción, lo que no significaba que le gustaría hacerlo. Absolutamente no.

"¿Incluso si es tu hijo?"

El rostro de Naruto se vio tan sereno como el mar mientras respondía con clara convicción. "El hokage no tiene hijos o familia. Y si es que lo tiene, es la villa."

La sonrisa que adorno sus arrugados y viejos rostros le dijeron al líder de la villa que estaban complacidos. Y los vio marcharse como si hubieran logrado un nuevo permiso de vida. Patético.

Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro y cansadamente se dejo caer sobre la silla. Levanto la vista cuando escucho un suave click. Sonrió e inmediatamente bebió el café que Konohamaru le había preparado. "¿Qué tal si cambiamos de trabajo por un día?"

Konohamaru rió, a la vez que atraía hacia su pecho la bandeja de forma inconsciente. "Prefiero no ser hokage, gracias."

Naruto solo suspiro mientras daba vuelta su silla para mirar el exterior.

**Kisho… ¿Kisho? ¡Kisho!**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Naruto llego a casa, se encontró con Sasuke sentado sobre la terraza con su mirada fija en las puertas.

"Naruto," dijo Sasuke, transmitiendo todo con ese nombre.

Y Naruto se dejo caer contra él, cayendo sobre sus fuertes brazos a la vez que repetía el nombre de su esposo y pedía perdón porque las cosas se salieran de su control. Y lo único que podían hacer era respaldarse contra el otro, intentando extraer la fuerza y luz de su tenue esperanza.

La cena en casa de los Uchiha era callada y a lo menos, incomoda.

**¿Kisho?**

_Sasuke camino por la casa, hasta llegar al living y entonces se detuvo. Dejo que su mirada vagara por la habitación, no había nada fuera de lo normal y aun así… sonrió sabiendo que su hijo menos estaba oculto en algún lugar._

"_Kisho," lo llamo con suavidad. Un segundo más tarde, se tropezó hacia adelante a la vez que algo pasaba tras él. Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro y miro por sobre sus hombros, viendo la sonriente cara de su hijo. Se giro, acuclillo mientras tomaba pequeñas y suaves manos en las suyas. Pensó que era tiempo de enseñarle al menor de lo Uchiha que el revelarse cuando lo llamaban lanzaba por tierra el propósito del juego buscar y encontrar. "No deberías salir cuando te llaman porque será tu turno de buscar."_

_Confusión apareció en las líneas de la frente del pequeño. "Pero chichiue dice que debo salir o responder cuando mis padres o hermanos me llaman. Podría ser importante."_

"_Estoy seguro de que no se refería a cuando juegas a las escondidas." La respuesta del niño fue rascarse su mentón mientras sonreía felizmente, recordándole al otro a su esposa cuando era pequeño._

Pero eso había ocurrido hace ocho años atrás. Y por más que quisieran creer que el niño estaba tan solo jugando un retorcido juego de las escondidas, sabían que no era el caso. Y sin importar cuantas veces dijesen su nombre, Kisho permanecería desaparecido, dejando tras él un ensordecedor silencio y un horrible vacio.

Kisho

¿Ya no responderás nunca más? ¿Te has vuelto sordo y mudo? O estás en un lugar muy lejano ¿Dónde ni siquiera el viento que lleva nuestras voces te alcanza?

**Continuara…**

_La Tipeja que traduce… lamento el atraso de nuevo y aprovecho de enviar mi fuerza y apoyo a nuestro actual movimiento estudiantil en Chile… porque es hora de que escuchen nuestras demandas y dejen de tratarnos como estúpidos… como dijo el dirigente secundario los que están a contra reloj son los gobernantes no nosotros… porque tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para luchar. Y por otra parte, volviendo al fic… miles de gracias por los comentarios! Y logre captar que hay gente leyendo por primera vez la traducción! Miles de gracias arriba el ánimo que se puede… y en cuanto a quien está pidiendo regalo de cumpleaños, puede ser.- tengo que verlo ;) nos leemos._

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	72. Chapter 72

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:_es__así__como__me__imagino__a__Kisho-medio__loco__por__su__tan__renombrado__poder.__Quería__sentir__la__emoción__que__estaba__siendo__privada__por__su__poder__la__mayoría__del__tiempo.__Porque__si__Akekuse__hubiese__sido__diferente,__Kisho__hubiese__abandonado__su__Villa._**

_**Esto tiene 29 páginas. Espero que sus ojos no se hayan secado. Felicitaciones por haberlo logrado.**_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 72: La Decisión que tomo.**

Sasuke y su equipo se congelaron en el aire, cuando vieron un hongo de humo sobre Konoha.

"¿Qué diablos?" exclamo Yanagi. "¿Konoha está bajo ataque?"

Esa pregunta los insto a continuar, sus corazones latían más rápido y fuerte, debido al miedo y la adrenalina que recorría sus venas.

_Dios, que sea cualquier persona, menos él._

Mientras se acercaban, podían ver con claridad el daño causado por el ataque. No había señal alguna de genins, solo habían unos pocos chuunins. Mayormente quienes se encontraban luchando eran jounins y ANBU. Esa escena por si sola les decía que la situación era código rojo. Sasuke dejo a su equipo y se apresuro hacia la torre del Hokage. Vio un miembro ANBU que luchaba contra alguien. ¿Quién? Le importaba un cuerno. Incluso cuando el guardia tenia las de ganar, Sasuke salto en medio y asesino al atacante.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?" le ordeno al sorprendido guardia. En otra situación más tranquila, Sasuke hubiera sido reprendido por su actuar, pero en ese instante a nadie, en especial a Sasuke, le importaba. Era la vida de Naruto lo que estaba en juego. Su Naruto.

"Kisho-" el hombre se acallo cuando una fuerte explosión los interrumpió. Alzaron la vista, justo a tiempo para observar como el rostro de Nidaime era destruido, mientras que la nariz de Shodaime se derrumbaba y el rostro de Sandaime se llenaba de grietas.

De forma instantánea Sasuke reconoció la técnica y su corazón salto a su garganta. Naruto estaba peleando. ¿Peleando con quien? No lo supo hasta que el polvo comenzó a dispersarse. Vio dos siluetas separadas por unos dos metros aproximadamente y esferas azules formándose en sus manos, haciendo girar el polvo en un perfecto espiral. Sin duda alguna, conocía quien era el oponente de Naruto—Kisho. Su hijo. Su niño. Hijo suyo y de Naruto—el producto de su apasionado amor. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué debía ser así?

Antes de darse cuenta, abandono al guardia y se movió hacia adelante. Oraciones fervientes aparecieron en su cabeza; un intercambio hacia cualquier dios que lo escuchara en ese momento, mientras lo dejara llegar a tiempo para detener la lucha entre un padre e hijo. Quería salvarlos, porque eran sus personas amadas.

Todas sus oraciones se detuvieron y justo frente a sus ojos, Naruto fue golpeado y gotas de sangre se desparramaron en el aire, como si se tratara de perlas rojas.

Sasuke dejo de correr y se congelo en su lugar, incapaz de creer lo que ocurría, incapaz de apartar la vista. La adrenalina se evaporo de sus venas, siendo reemplazada por la frialdad y el vacio. Repentinamente cansado y débil de piernas, se dejo caer.

Era como si estuviera reviviendo el asesinato de su clan, pero esta vez era mucho peor. Esta vez era Naruto quien era asesinado. Esta vez era Kisho—su hijo—quien cometía el impronunciable crimen.

Siempre pensó que si Naruto era asesinado, entraría en un estado de rabia y sed de venganza. Siempre pensó que sería así, no como en este instante que se encontraba en el suelo, incapaz de ver el suelo mientras observaba como Kisho asesinaba a Naruto y ríos de lágrimas fluían de sus ojos.

¿Qué era el dolor? ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza? ¿La nada? Cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, creía haber conocido el dolor, la tristeza, la pena y la soledad. Se había equivocado. No lo sabía hasta ahora. Perder a Naruto era dolor, pena, tristeza, soledad, vacio, oscuridad y la nada. Esta era su transformación hacia un cascaron vacio. Esta era su lenta muerte.

_Llevame ahora. Ya me has quitado todo._

No tenía razón para seguir viviendo o respirando. Su mente estaba en blanco y los fragmentos de su corazón resonaban vacios, al mismo tiempo que su mundo se volvía completamente negro, sin ningún rayo de sol que pudiera iluminarlo. ¿No bastaba con su clan? ¿Por qué debía sufrir de esta forma? ¿Por qué no podía llegar a tiempo? ¿Por qué no podía tener la oportunidad de salvar a su amado? ¿Por qué la vida debía elegir por él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

"¿POR QUÉ?" grito mientras su mano derecha se enterraba en la tierra, mientras la izquierda estaba ocupada golpeando el suelo. Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo, llamándolo con urgencia. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con ojos azules, llenos de preocupación y miedo.

"¿Sasuke?" se atraganto Naruto.

De pronto, Sasuke noto que se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama y que solo había sido una pesadilla. Una jodida pesadilla. Sus manos rodearon por si solas a Naruto, jalándolo hacia él. "Naruto," susurro a punto de las lagrimas, sin sentir vergüenza de aquello.

El rubio no pregunto. El miedo en los ojos de Sasuke le decían que acababa de tener una pesadilla. Por lo que le dio un suave beso en cada uno de sus ojos, lamio sus lágrimas y luego lo beso, asegurándolo de que tan solo había sido una pesadilla, que no era real.

"Todo va estar bien. Hare que todo esté bien para ti," susurro Naruto mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el agitado pecho de Sasuke, sus brazos aferrados alrededor del pálido cuerpo. Y suavemente comenzaba a tararear una canción, con el único propósito de calmar los erráticos latidos del corazón de su esposo. Sus pestañas se cerraron al sentir como Sasuke peinaba su cabello.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Yukina y Yuuhi estaban en el jardín, la primera haciendo arreglos en el jardín, mientras que el último estaba ocupado persiguiendo mariposas y libélulas.

"Mira por dónde vas, Yuuhi," dijo Yukina en forma de recordatorio a su hijo, mientras acariciaba su creciente estomago. Miro por sobre sus hombros cuando escucho un sollozo. Era Haruo quien venía de la enfermería, y se estaba sobando.

El muchacho rápidamente se sentó bajo el árbol más cercano, aferrando y hundiendo su cara contra la mochila que Kisho le había dado como regalo por entrar a kínder.

Yukian rápidamente se dirigió hacia él, con Yuuhi siguiéndola de cerca.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto. Pero Haruo solo sacudió su cabeza, rehusándose a recibir cualquier abrazo, por lo que ella solo pudo acariciar su espalda, intentando tranquilizar cualquier problema que tuviera. Yuuhi miro a su hermano, preguntándose qué hacía que su alegre hermano llorase.

Después de cinco minutos aproximadamente, Haruo decidió hablar, pero su voz era levemente acallada por su bolso.

"Dicen que el tío es malo…" se detuvo para sonarse. "Que nos matará."

"Eso no es cierto," dijo una fiera voz, provocando que los tres se voltearan a mirar. Yuuzuki se acuclillo frente a su hijo mayor. "¿Crees que él es malo?"

"No," fue la brava respuesta.

"Entonces no los escuches. No conocen al tío Kisho. ¿Entiendes?"

Haruo asintió, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Yuuhi aferro sus gordos brazos alrededor del cuello de Yukina. No entendía lo que pasaba por completo. Todo lo que sabía, era que su tío rubio no lo había visitado por un tiempo.

"¿Tío aquí?"

Su mamá rodeo con un brazo su cintura. "No, pero pronto vendrá."

Asintió.

Observando a su familia, una pequeña parte de Yuuzuki se pregunto quienes eran los estúpidos. ¿Aquellos que continuaban creyendo o esos que nunca habían creído?

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Nadie noto la astuta sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Saburo, mientras abandonaba el centro de misiones, con una copia de cierta página de la contabilidad de misiones. Realmente valía la pena tener a todos en la villa creyendo que era uno de esos lentos chuunin que trabajaban en el centro de misiones, como un encargado de registro, ya que nadie sospechaba de él. Pero en caso de que alguien lo hiciera, fácilmente podía ejecutar su plan y culpar a uno de sus colegas. Al comienzo quería que fuese Iruka, pero el hombre emitía lealtad, sin mencionar que era popular entre sus antiguos estudiantes, quienes eran lideres de clanes o prominentes figuras de Konoha. Algunos, al menos. Pero el punto era que una gruesa investigación sería sostenida, y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que el nombre Iruka se limpiara, mientras que él, Saburo, sería aprehendido. Tal evento sería patético. No quería eso. No sería estúpido.

Dejo de pensar aquello cuando alguien lo llamo. Era Sone—su amigo ANBU y su fuente de información. Ya que las misiones ANBU nunca eran enviadas al centro de misiones.

"Déjame adivinar, acabas de llegar de tu misión," declaro Saburo mientras sonreía.

"Nop. Acabamos de tener la reunión informativa con el Hokage," respondió Sone. "¡Y ahora necesito un trago! ¡Vamos!" y arrastro al muchacho que siempre bebía jugo de naranja.

El instante en que ingresaron al edificio, Saburo lo dejó para ir a comprar sus acostumbradas bebidas, mientras el mayor se dirigió a su mesa habitual—aquella ubicada en una esquina, casi oculta por la oscuridad. Confiaba tanto en su amigo, que no se le pasaba por la cabeza el hecho de que lo estuviera utilizando; que la información era exprimida de él o que su bebida estuviera siendo alterada.

Saburo agrego discretamente dos gotas de incoloro e inodoro líquido de una pequeña vía que siempre llevaba consigo. El brebaje era preparado por Tama y sus efectos hacían que la victima revelara cualquier secreto cuando era preguntado por alguien, y cuando el efecto se desvanecía, no recordaba nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido.

Saburo observo como su amigo vaciaba tres copas rápidamente, mientras escuchaba el blues de Sone sobre su última misión. Escondió su sonrisa bebiendo jugo, mientras Sone comenzaba a aflojar su lengua. Sabía que la droga comenzaba a ser efectiva.

"¿Existe alguna investigación sobre las recientes muertes entre jounin y ANBU de bajo rango?"

Las cejas de Sone se arrugaron. "No lo sé." Se encogió de hombros, "quizás."

Saburo mordió su pulgar. Estaba seguro de que una investigación se estaba llevando a cabo, porque los grandes jefes no eran estúpidos. Pero si realmente se estaba haciendo y no era de común conocimientos entre los ANBU—ignorando el hecho de que este ANBU fuera de bajo rango—significaba que estaba siendo llevada en secreto y por los grados más altos del ANBU. Frunció el ceño, sabía que era demasiado difícil penetrar ese círculo, porque estaba constituido por lo mejor de lo mejor; los poderosos ninjas cercanos al Hokage. Peor, no conocía a nadie que fuera de alto rango. Pero de cualquier forma, la discreción que llevaban aquellos que estaban investigando, significaba que todos eran sospechosos. Diablos. Pero a pesar de todo, Saburo aun estaba confiado en que les tomaría mucho tiempo descubrirlo. Mucho, mucho tiempo.

Procedió a realizar la pregunta del millón. "¿Hay alguna misión para un miembro Uchiha?" quería saber. Quería que esa información se filtrara en su grupo para que Kisho sufriera. Después de todos estos años, seguía odiando al muchacho.

Sone agarro la polera de Saburo. "¿Por quién me estas tomando?" siseo, asustando al más joven. Sone se había percatado que—

"No soy un jodido ANBU de alto rango. ¡Diablos! Lo seré. Superare a todos en la organización. Hasta entonces," dejo ir a Saburo y lo golpeo en los hombros. "Tendrás que esperar."

"¿Esperar?" repitió a la vez que intentaba relajarse.

"Solo el Hokage y/o el líder de Root saben las misiones de los altos rangos ANBU."

Rápidamente el chuunin se irrito. Todo este tiempo había creído que ese no era el caso. Diablos. ¿Tan hermético era el ANBU? Necesitaba otro plan.

Acompaño a Sone hasta que se le paso el efecto. Luego de eso se marcho rápidamente a su casa. Cerró la puerta de su habitación antes de recostarse contra ella. Lentamente saco el papel del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo desdoblo. Su mirada recorrió el papel, buscando la victima perfecta. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando encontró un nombre que destacaba entre todos.

_Uchiha, Miki._

Perfecto.

No podía esperar a ver la expresión de Kisho cuando se enterara de que la próxima víctima fuera un miembro de su familia. Pero no debía esperar mucho, ya que en dos días más partiría en una misión.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Atrapado.

Eso era lo que pensaba un ciudadano mientras se apretaba contra un muro, como si aquello fuese a salvarlo, derrumbando los tachos de basura, sin embargo eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese instante. Ya que un enojadísimo Akemi se encontraba frente a él.

"¿Te importa repetir lo que dijiste hace un momento?" no pregunto, sino ordeno el shinobi con una voz aterciopelada que parecía deslizarse como una espada—suave y ligera—con claro peligro en ella.

"Creo—"

"Tu oración comenzaba con 'ese pequeño monstruo rubio'" martillo Akemi, su voz golpeando el espacio que los separaba, como si de un látigo se tratara.

_Si__ya__lo__escuchaste__claramente,__¿para__qué__debería__repetirlo?_Le respondió mentalmente. Eso era lo que había creído, hasta que vio como esos ojos azules se contraían, y Akemi daba un paso de forma amenazante. ¡Dios! Lo había dicho en voz alta. Involuntariamente había puesto un pie en su tumba. Boca estúpida.

"Porque quiero que tú me lo digas a la cara," el muchacho le respondió con una voz que recordaba la fría, tranquila y afilada voz de Itachi, además de que poseía una brusquedad que ningún hombre en su sano juicio podía poseer.

El hombre se apretó más contra la pared. Solo dejo escapar un grito cuando Akemi se lanzo hacia él, con su puño derecho en alto. En su horror, no escucho el sonido del impacto, cuando el puño del shinobi golpeo el muro, fallando por un pelo. Cuando no sintió dolor, el hombre abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Akemi frente al suyo.

"Es por gente como tú que Kisho está…" se detuvo antes de detener su oración. Admitir que su hermano se encontraba perdido era algo que no debía hacer frente a nadie. Especialmente cuando faltaba un día para que fuese declarado un missing-nin, sin mencionar que sería aún peor decírselo a una de las personas que había provocado que Kisho se fuera.

Las rodillas del hombre flaquearon y se derrumbo en el suelo. Alzo la vista mientras el muchacho miraba hacia abajo.

"Llámalo demonio una vez más y te mostrare quien es el demonio entre nosotros dos."

Con los fríos y rojizos ojos de Akemi brillando en la oscuridad, al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en mofa, el hombre tuvo una perfecta imagen de quien era el mismísimo demonio.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

"¿Qué piensas, Miki?" le pregunto Shouhei mientras se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol, con Miki entre sus piernas. Su chica había estado en silencio por demasiado tiempo, al igual que ya llevaba su buen rato mirando el polvoriento cielo.

"Porque los rezos y las oraciones son inútiles, quiero crear una técnica que sea capaz de detener el tiempo, sin importar el precio que posea."

Shouhei puso su mandíbula sobre su hombre derecho y le susurro suavemente. "Kisho-kun va a volver, eso te lo aseguro."

Miki suspiro, cerro sus ojos y se inclino contra su duro pecho. "Lo sé, pero no dentro del tiempo que se ha dado."

_Kisho… yo… te extrañamos._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

_Sueño, déjame. Sueño, no te me acerques. Sueño, no me perturbes._

Esa era el pensamiento constante que invadía la cabeza de uno de los guardias, mientras sentía como sus parpados cada vez se sentían más pesados, decayendo rápidamente su sentido de alerta.

"Buenas noches, Daisuke," dijo alguien.

La suavidad en esa voz madura, la que incluía calidez y estaba empapada de niñez… existía solo una persona que la tuviera… ¡El Hokage!"

Ese título por si solo hizo que su grado de alerta escalara hasta su punto más alto. Abrió sus ojos y miro hacia su izquierda y como había adivinado, usando un kimono se encontraba Naruto junto a _su_ capitán ANBU, quien también llevaba puesto uno.

"¿Q-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Hokage-sama?" pregunto.

"Anda y duerme un poco," fue la respuesta del rubio, lo que le causo sonrojo a Daisuke. "La próxima vez, no dejes que te atrape en ese estado o…"

"Pero eso enfadara al resto, y además no hay nadie más que esté dispuesto a substituirme."

Una ceja rubia se arqueo ante tal respuesta. Y lo siguiente que supo Daisuke, era que cientos de Narutos habían aparecido de la nada. ¿Qué diabl—?

"Estoy librando a todos de sus deberes por esta noche."

El guardia continuaba mostrando su expresión desencajada mientras los clones de Naruto se alejaban para tomar sus posiciones en Konoha. Esto era ridículo. Se había oído que los capitanes ANBU podían hacer guardia pero ¿El líder de la aldea? ¡Qué broma!

"No, no es una broma," dijo Naruto. "Es una orden."

Daisuke suspiro. "Si lo dice de esa forma, entonces," hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Sasuke se sentó junto a Naruto. No le pregunto al último porque quería a sus clones en todas las compuertas de ingreso, porque de alguna forma lo sabía. Su lógica lo llevaba a Kisho y considerado que esta era la noche en que Kisho sería declarado missing-nin.

"Sasuke, ¿Podríamos haberlo protegido aún mas de las pequeñas y cerradas cabezas de los aldeanos?" pregunto Naruto, su mano izquierda buscando el camino para sostener la mano derecha de su esposo.

"Podríamos, si nunca le hubiéramos permitido abandonar el recinto Uchiha desde un principio," dijo Sasuke, devolviendo el agarre. "Además, ambos sabemos que tú conoces la respuesta. ¿Acaso tu amistad con el grupo; la aceptación de alguien; el titulo de hokage y mis sentimientos por ti, ocultan todo?"

"No, solo adormecen el dolor, pero…" volteo su rostro para encontrar la mirada de Sasuke, intentando hacer un punto. "Quería que fuera diferente para Kisho. Y pensar que eh fallado—"agacho su rostro empapado en culpa.

Sasuke sujeto su mentón. "¡No fallaste! Es la Villa quien te fallo."

En vez de decir algo, Naruto guardo silencio, pero ese silencio le decía a Sasuke que él estaba de acuerdo.

El resto de la noche pasó en silencio, ambos hundidos en sus propios pensamientos y temores.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Naruto no pudo evitar el sollozo que escapo de sus labios cuando la dorada luz comenzaba a delinear las montañas. Amanecía y Kisho aún no aparecía.

_Mi niño. Mi amado niño, ven a mis brazos._

Él y Sasuke apretaron su agarre sobre la mano del otro.

A medida que el sol comenzaba a desparramar su calidez y brillo sobre Konoha, la oscuridad los bañaba, permitiendo que el frio calara sus huesos. ¿Qué era la esperanza? ¿Que eran las oraciones?"

Naruto enterró su cara contra el pecho de Sasuke, llorando desesperanzado y frustrado. Y en retorno, Sasuke hundió su rostro en los cabellos rubio, confortando entre lagrimas a su esposa, mientras luchaba contra su inevitable perdida. O quizás era el momento de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Pero arrancarse de la villa solo molestaría y preocuparía a Naruto.

_¿Qué debemos hacer? Díganme._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Discretamente, Saburo lanzo una mirada hacia Kisho luego de anunciar quien sería su próxima víctima, pero para su decepción y molestia, el último solo sonrió, como si hubiera rezado porque las cosas resultaran de esa forma. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no era de común conocimiento que Miki era la persona a quien Kisho más quería?

"Muy bien, Saburo," dijo Kouya, con clara aprobación en su voz. "No falta mucho para que tengamos al ultimo jinchuuriki."

"¿Entonces, cuando los mataremos?" pregunto Tama.

"Probablemente se están dirigiendo a casa, así que hoy es un perfecto día para interceptarlos," declaro Jou.

"No creo que esa sea una buena idea," dijo finalmente Green, haciendo saber su opinión.

"Si no es hoy, entonces cu—"

"Lo que te estoy diciendo, perra, es que luchar contra esa chica es como cometer suicidio. Ella es más peligrosa que esa cosa."

"Dime, Green. ¿Has luchado alguna vez contra el jinchuuriki?" pregunto Kouya.

"No, pero luche una vez contra la chica y—"

"Deja la estrategia a Seichi. Él no nos dejara morir."

"No morirás a manos de Miki," comento Kisho, mirándolos mientras jugaba con sus kunai y shuriken. "Me asegurare de que ella no ponga un dedo sobre ti."

"¿Vas a luchar contra ella?" pregunto Kagemusha.

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Kisho, les envió escalofríos a todos los presentes.

El comienzo del terror.

"Mejor que eso."

Y lo próximo de lo que se percataron era de que Saburo se encontraba muerto sobre el suelo.

Los otros, solo pudieron mirar boquiabiertos a Kisho, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada mientras se acercaba al espía caído. El niño saco el kunai clavado en el cuerpo de Saburo, sin prestar atención a la sangre que rápidamente comenzó a escapar de la herida.

"¿Q-¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto Green. ¿Iba a revivir nuevamente su pesadilla?

La pregunta cayó sobre oído s sordos, mientras el rubio continuaba inspeccionando sus kunais manchados en sangre, parecía dividido entre sí podría usarlos de nuevo o no.

Kenta estaba enojado. Lanzándose hacia él mientras gritaba. "¡Hijo de perra!"

_No es sangre lo que corre por las venas de los Uchihas, sino traición._

El ataque era una oportunidad perfecta para el niño Uchiha y un movimiento equivocado para el missing-nin.

Como la corriente de una cascada, el chidori fluyo desatado desde Kisho. La corriente rápidamente inundo el suelo, inutilizando la pierna de todos. Todos a excepción de Kagemusha. Y Kenta, quien tenía un poste metálico atravesando su cuerpo, la carga se incremento, golpeando todo su cuerpo y en especial a su corazón, dejándolo muerto. Era demasiado fácil. Kisho golpeo su lengua en desaprobación. Pero aun era positivo al respecto, ya que al menos uno de ellos era un rival que valía la pena. El ataque de Kisho había despertado al resto de su shock y ahora luchaban por hacer funcionar sus piernas antes de que los asesinara.

Y solo para asegurarse de que nadie se marchara, el ninja de Konoha uso una técnica de fuego que bloqueaba todas las salidas.

Nunca había aceptado sus invitaciones de lucha y estaba contento por eso, porque eso solo sumaba a la adrenalina que sentía en estos instantes. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esta forma. Era muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando entrenaba con sus amigos y familiares. Seguramente se debía porque en este momento su vida estaba en juego.

"Ven y atácame," dijo. Quería encontrar su límite; necesitaba saber si tenía uno. Quería probar que al igual que todos, el también poseía uno.

Su arrogancia solo incendio su furia.

"¡Jódete! ¡Hiromi!" murmuro Tama. "¿Acaso no lo revisaste?"

"Lo hice, pero no tenía nada más que odio por su villa."

"¡Eso es una mierda!"

"¿Ah, sí? Cállate y mátalo de una vez." Habiendo dicho eso, Hiromi ataco al muchacho.

Kisho salto hacia atrás para evitar el felino de Tama, animal que acababa de invocar. Resbalo hacia atrás y luego casi se arrodilla de dolor, por el golpe que había recibido hace un segundo. Sentía ganas de vomitar debido al intenso dolor, pero se sentía complacido ya que Hiromi era conocido por su taijutsu.

Se inclino hacia atrás justo a tiempo para que un enorme gato cerrara su boca muy cerca de su rostro. El felino gruño al sentir la corteza de un árbol, entonces grito de dolor cuando un rasengan lo golpeo y lanzo al aire.

"Más…" susurro Kisho al viento. Quería más de este sentimiento. "Te matare si no me das mas," gruño.

El momento en que comenzó a parpadear, el lugar había cambiado. Todo era verde, arcilloso y distorsionado. Miro su mano, tan solo para verla igualmente distorsionada. Su cuerpo se estaba distorsionando—doblándose y arrodillándose, a él no le hubiera importado a no ser por el dolor, pero había dolor… por lo que grito. Rápidamente, antes de que se volviera loco, apuñalo el reverso de su mano con un kunai, escapando de esta forma de la ilusión. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para suspirar aliviado, ya que un brillo capto la atención de su mirada.

Guadaña… la guadaña de Kouya.

Siseo cuando la punta de la hoja toco un brazo.

Tama hizo sellos con sus manos, para utilizar sus garras de aire, las que cortarían todo, haciendo que estas tacaran a Kisho. Sonrió al ver la expresión del niño cuando su kunai se dividió en tres.

"¡Muere!" dijo triunfantemente, sin saber que hablaba con un clon. Entonces su sangre se enfrió al escuchar el afilado murmullo de pájaros. Pero era demasiado tarde. La mano de Kisho había atravesado su pecho.

Por un breve momento, Kisho sintió el latir del corazón del hombre, antes de atravesarlo. Con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, el rubio retiro su mano y sacudió su brazo, manchando el suelo con sangre en un arco perfecto.

Disgustada, horrorizada y enojada, Hiromi se apresuro hacia él, golpeándolo con patadas y puñetazos, pero Kisho se había aburrido de sus técnicas. El instante que vio una apertura, el chico estrello un rasengan contra su pecho.

"Más," murmuro nuevamente. No podía satisfacerse del sentimiento.

Jou.

Con el movimiento de un brazo, atrapo todos los kunai sin lastimarse. Se lanzo hacia Jou y sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Genjutsu vs Genjutsu.

Jou no se estaba derritiendo. Se evaporaba… lentamente. No podía recordar cómo, pero logro escapar del shinobi homicida con la intención de huir lo más lejos posible del chico. Pero con ese sofocante calor, probablemente no podría lograrlo. Tenía sed… no, su garganta estaba tan seca como un algodón, y no había señal de agua. Diablos.

Kisho se aparto de Jou, sabiendo que no debía hacer nada. En la ilusión en la que se encontraba, estaba destinada a cometer suicidio. Había una gran diferencia entre su genjutsu y el de ella, o para ser más exactos, el del Kyuubi. Y aun cuando sus hermanos y el solo heredaran una parte, era suficiente como para volver loco a un ser humano. Según sus observaciones, Jou necesitaba tener un contacto visual de los ojos por cinco segundos, para que sus ilusiones surtieran efecto, mientras que el solo necesitaba mirar sus ojos. No solo eso, no era fácil escapar de esa ilusión.

Abrió la boca al sentir que era elevado en el aire por manos hechas de tierra. Miro a Seichi.

"Muéstrame…" le dijo al hombre mayor, como si no estuviese captivo.

Mirando a su compañero, quien tenía un brillo demencial en sus ojos, Seichi se pregunto si se había equivocado. No, se equivocaba, definitivamente equivoco, pero él no sabía que el chico resultaría ser una espada de doble filo. Justo en ese instante Kouya arremetió contra su enemigo preparado para decapitarlo.

Seichi había predicho que Kisho eliminaría las ataduras que lo retenían, cosa que hizo, por lo que presiono sus manos contra el suelo y en un segundo, el muchacho fue devorado por la oscuridad cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se elevo y lo trago.

Seichi observo brevemente el orbe que se transformaría en la tumba del Uchiha. Sí, su tumba, porque su técnica consistía en sofocar a la victima mientras absorbía su chakra. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de Kisho dejara de existir. Sacudió su cabeza al ver la muerte de todos. Solo quedaban tres de ellos. Apretó sus puños. El daño había sido provocado por la falta de preparación, pero nadie había creído que uno de ellos los traicionaría y en una fase tan temprana. ¿Realmente, que diablos estaba pensando Kisho? ¿Y cómo logro engañar a Hiromi con sus pensamientos?

Kisho instantáneamente apretó su pecho. El respirar se le hacía doloroso y no podía ver nada. Con la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, el frio no estaba muy lejos. ¿Era así como se sentía morir? Pero había odio que sus recuerdos pasarían frente a sus ojos, así que ¿Por qué todavía no habían comenzado? ¿Quizás debía cerrar sus ojos? El chico lo hizo, pero no vio nada. No, su cerebro necesitaba aire para poder ver los recuerdos. Necesitaba aire y su cabeza también dolía. ¡No! Necesitaba aire.

_¡Déjame salir!_

Por primera vez en su vida sintió desesperación, mientras luchaba por su vida y sus esfuerzos eran vanos. El chidori y rasengan eran las únicas técnicas capaces de destruir algo tan grueso como ese muro, pero la tierra absorbía su chakra. Su chakra normal.

_Jiraiya, viejo, esto es por ti. Te mostrare cuanto eh mejorado._

Kouya y Seichi dirigieron su vista e forma inmediata, cuando una maliciosa sonrisa llego desde aquel lugar. Saltando hacia atrás cuando el orbe exploto.

Un chakra rojo comenzó a emanar de Kisho, quien estaba más vivo y enojado que nunca.

Los dos saltaron, esquivando y agachándose, mientras el traidor comenzaba a mover sus brazos, lanzando mortal chakra rojo.

Queriendo terminar lo que había comenzado, Kisho comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos y fuego comenzó a soplar en el cielo. Y de las corrientes de fuego se formaron bolas de fuego, que incineraban todo a alta velocidad. No faltaba mucho para que fuesen alcanzados y se incineraran.

Izquierda… agacharse… girar… saltar a la derecha… levantar el brazo izquierdo… girarse para luego esquivar…

Kouya dio un grito mientras era engullido por el fuego, cuando una bola lo golpeo.

Seichi sabía que no podía salvar a su amigo, por lo que le dio una breve mirada y puso todos sus esfuerzos en evitar esos peligrosos orbes, al mismo tiempo que hacia sellos con las manos.

Consecutivamente, utilizo sus técnicas de tierra para hacer que varias manos bloquearan, sostuvieran y extinguieran las bolas. Salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar una bola que no había visto venir hasta ese momento. Las bolas no lo golpearon, pero lo forzaron a retroceder, donde las serpientes, que eran los brazos de Kisho, lo esperaban.

Kisho se alegraba de poder utilizar una técnica que su otousan se negaba a enseñarle. Había pasado casi tres meses rogándole al Uchiha que le enseñara. Y justo como había pensado, la técnica valía la pena, para hacerlo parte de su repertorio.

Con su cuerpo debilitándose y sus músculos adormecidos, Seichi dijo con voz ronca lo que todos querían decir. "¿Por qué?" cuando los ojos escarlatas no lo miraron, elaboro su pregunta. "¿Por qué haces esto? No quieres tener un lugar en—"

"Quería. Realmente quería," respondió con convicción el rubio, con sus manos empuñadas a cada lado. "Pero ustedes eran unos hipócritas. Querían darles un lugar a las personas como yo, y sin embargo hablaban de mi chichiue como si fuera una cosa. Qué derecho tienen para llamarlo jinchuuriki como si… fuesen los ciudadanos o el Akatsuki."

¿Era eso? Se pregunto en su cabeza Seichi. La razón de su traición. ¿Pero acaso no había abandonado su villa? Lo hizo, pero no había cortado sus lazos con su familia. ¿Pero porque se quedo? Puso haberlos asesinado el instante que supo de su objetivo. No se había percatado que había hecho la última pregunta en voz alta, hasta que el niño respondió.

"Necesitaba descansar un tiempo de la Villa y al mismo tiempo darles un susto."

Seichi se percato de que habían sido utilizados por Kisho. Con odio en sus ojos, agarro el hombro izquierdo del niño. "Eres veneno."

Kisho se sacudió su mano, "Lo soy cuando quiero serlo. Adiós, Seichi-san." Entonces, en un remolino despareció para esquivar un grupo de kunai que se dirigían hacia él.

Green gruño irritado, cuando sus kunai golpearon el cadáver de Seichi. Kisho no le dio ni tiempo para decir lo que pensaba, ya que apareció junto a él y rápidamente le torció el brazo.

No le importo a Kisho que Green se hubiese convertido en agua, o que la misma agua rápidamente comenzara a rodearlo, planeando ahogarlo. No, no importaba, porque el instante en que el agua toco su piel, el agua se evaporo.

"¿Así que conociste a mi hermana?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, intentando comenzar una conversación, "Linda pero desagradable, ¿no?"

Y si no fuera porque Green deseaba seguir vivo, abría concordado pero como no quería provocar al niño. Dejo escapar una bocanada de aire cuando fríos labios rosaron su oído. "Pero yo soy más desagradable que ella." Dijo el silencioso susurro. Green se giro pero el chico una vez mas había desaparecido.

Detrás de mí.

Se dio vuelta, justo a tiempo para detener una patada. Salto en el aire, seguido rápidamente por el chico. Allí, intercambiaron puñetazos, demasiado rápidos para el ojo ordinario. Green logro dar un par de golpes antes de aterrizar sobre el suelo. Sonrió cuando se percato de que tenía una ventaja, debido a su diferencia de altura. Mientras tuvieran una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía una ligera oportunidad de ganar.

Kisho era más que consciente de su situación. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Invoco a dos clones y al mismo tiempo, uno de sus clones formo un rasengan y desapareció.

Donde y quien lo atacaría, no podía saberlo, por lo que Green debía ser extra cauteloso. Su cuerpo se tensiono listo para escapar o luchar.

Green se regocijo cuando logro atrapar las muñecas de las manos que sostenían el orbe de chakra. Lanzándolo a ambos, como si fueran muñecas de trapo. Se giro, moviendo sus piernas hacia el clon. Sus ojos se enancharon cuando vio otra mano con un rasengan en ella. ¿Pero, supuestamente un clon no tenía nada en las manos?

"No funcionara conmigo," dijo Green, cuando sujeto la muñeca de Kisho, torciendo su brazo.

El muchacho sonrió. "Lo sé," fue su serena respuesta mientras hacía desaparecer la bola de chakra.

Green comenzó a temblar mientras corriente fluía a través de él. Soltó a su prisionero y puso cierta distancia entre ellos, ya que el golpe eléctrico había inutilizado su cuerpo—un estado que aprovecho el shinobi de konoha. El hombre solo pudo observar boquiabierto como la mano envuelta en chakra atravesaba su pecho. Y antes de cerrar sus ojos, lo último que vio fue la satisfactoria y victoriosa mirada en ese infantil rostro. Y Green murió sabiendo que era un perdedor.

Kisho dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que había vencido. Ya era tiempo de que acabase esto porque… apretó sus puños e hizo una mueca de molestia. Porque el chidori siempre tensionaba su brazo, lo máximo que podía realizar eran 3. Y no tenía control sobre su mano izquierda, por lo que usar el chidori en ella era aconsejable. A diferencia del rasengan, todavía no era diestro con esa técnica.

Brevemente, dejo que su mirada vagara por sobre los cadáveres, comprobando su estado. Pero antes de terminar de hacer aquello, salto en el aire y aterrizo a unos cuando pasos de la espada que había formado un lazo rojo en su cuello. Llevo un dedo a su cuello y rastreo con su mano el corte.

"No fallaré la próxima vez," dijo Kagemusha. Finalmente hizo aparición y Kisho se pregunto si se las podría contra él.

Kagemusha sonrió ligeramente. La muerte de sus camaradas no sería en vano. Kisho quizás fuera fuerte, pero se veía cansado. Hermoso. Ahora tenía una gran ventaja. Observo el lugar y sonrió de forma soberbia. Sí, definitivamente era una gran ventaja.

"¿Qué demo-?" el chico soltó una bocanada de aire, saltando lejos de la espada que había salido de las sombras. Miro la rajadura de su polera y comprendió cuan cerca había estado de su piel. Salto hacia adelante, tan solo para escapar de la furia de aquella espada.

Kisho continúo escapando. La espada aparecía de forma impredecible, haciendo imposible que pudiera contraatacar, ya que por otra parte desaparecía tan pronto como aparecía. Dejo escapar un grito cuando la espada se hundió en su muslo izquierdo. Con dificultades para respirar, comento, "como era de esperar del líder."

Kagemusha sonrió, sin sorprenderse en lo mas mínimo de que el chico lograra descubrir que el era el líder de Akekura y no Kouya. Entre los miembros, era solo Seichi quien sabia, pero cualquiera que tuviera cerebro lo sabría luego de lucha contra el tal líder.

"¡Chico, no tienes tiempo para distraerte!" le dijo Kagemusha, mientras hundía su espada en una sombra cercana.

Kisho salto justo cuando el arma de su oponente aparecía bajo él. En ese instante, el rubio supo que no sería capaz de ganar mientras existieran sombras. Su poder sobre las sombras era diferente al de su tío Shikamaru. El podía moverse de un lugar a otro por medio de las sombras. Kisho estaba seguro de que esta era la técnica de línea sucesoria de Kagemusha.

Había una sola forma de librarse de las sombras. Creo una masa de clones y uno a uno los hizo transformarse en cualquier cosa que pudiera cubrir los agujeros. Y cuando acabo con eso, retiro su barrera de fuego que cerraba las entradas y salidas, haciendo que el lugar se sumergiera en una oscura penumbra.

La vacía risa de Kagemusha retumbo en el lugar. Divertido por la forma de pensar del niño. ¿Acaso el chiquillo no sabía que ahora se encontraba en una situación aun más compleja? Sus acciones no tan solo lo dejaban en su elemento, sino que también lo salvaban de tener que utilizar su chakra.

Con cada ataque y movimiento, dejo que Kisho se percatara de su error. Pero Kagemusha parecía aproblemado, ya que con cada golpe que daba, Kisho se aseguraba de que la espada se hundiera aun más. No podía comprender porque lo hacía. El suelo se encontraba ligeramente manchado con sangre y el lugar tenia una estil pestilencia cobriza.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Kisho podía sentir como su visión comenzaba a nublarse. Pérdida de sangre. Debía terminar rápidamente esta batalla.

_Sólo__un__poco__más,_se dijo asimismo. _Un__poco__más__de__sangre__y__todo__habrá__terminado._

No se movió, ni siquiera cuando sintió que Kagemusha se encontraba detrás de él. No lucho, ni siquiera cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"¿ya estas así de débil?" murmuro Kagemusha. Kisho solo asintió. Estaba cansado.

"Lo terminare ahora," el hombre mayor le dijo mientras alzaba su espada y la hacía descender.

"Sí, terminemos," susurro Kisho mientras sostenía la espada y con fuerza agregada, la guiaba para que perforara su hombro derecho y atravesara el pecho de Kagemusha.

El hombre de las sombras dejo escapar una bocanada de aire. Nunca se espero aquello.

"Bajaste tu guardia," dijo Kisho. "Tal como lo planeé."

¿Dijo tal como lo planeé? ¿Qué? y entonces los supo. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Kisho supo todo el tiempo los errores que había cometido, pero siendo orgulloso, no corrigió sus errores, porque con o sin luz dejaría que lo lastimase.

"Morirás muy pronto." Dijo débilmente Kagemusha. Individualmente, eran ninjas con habilidades que por un pelo no eran mediocres, y con un sueño tan grande como crear un nuevo orden mundial, donde cada uno de ellos sería un gobernador, la única forma en que podrían lograrlo era si trabajaban en conjunto, pero eso continuaría siendo un sueño.

Kisho dejo escapar una risa. Había ganado. Extrajo la espada e hizo desaparecer sus clones. Había ganado la apuesta. Tenía el derecho de vivir.

Con una ensangrentada mano, cubrió sus ojos mientras la luz ingresaba a través de los agujeros y bañaba el lugar. La luz nunca había sido tan hermosa como en ese momento. Nunca dejo se sonreír, incluso cuando se desplomo sobre el suelo. Estiro uno de sus brazos, queriendo alcanzar uno de los rayos de luz, mientras que su brazo izquierdo, débil mente avanzaba hacia su bolsillo de armas y sacaba de él su real e inmaculado hitae-ate.

Pronto iré a casa, así que todos espérenme…

Y con su hitae-ate de Konoha presionado contra su pecho, cerró sus ojos mientras liquido rojo comenzaba a rodearlo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Una hunter-nin enfoco su mirada hacia adelante. No estaba viendo cosas. Los buitres se reunían sobre un área específica, mientras gritaban de alegría antes el festín que habían encontrado. Se levanto y les señalo a sus compañeros que la siguieran. La reunión de tal numero de buitres solo significaba una cosa, cadáveres. Y si había cadáveres significaba que los missing-nin se encontraban cerca. Después de todo, robar y asesinar eran las actividades principales de los ninjas proscritos, quienes lo hacían o para probar su existencia o para demostrar su superioridad.

Entraron al lugar tan tranquila como silenciosamente los habían entrenado. Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente al ver la sangrienta escena. Ahora, sabían que los gritos que daban los buitres no eran de alegría, sino de frustración ante lo inaccesible que se encontraba su comida.

Ito cerró sus ojos mientras daba una mordida a su bollo de carne. Luego de comer comida racionada por una semana, cualquier comida caliente y real era un tesoro—un lujo que no podía ser usado por la mayoría de los shinobis en misión, especialmente los hunter-nin.

Su compañero se deslizo en una silla.

"Encontré a un hunter-nin. Se ha dado a conocer que encontraron cadáveres de ninjas proscriptos en un lugar que esta a treinta minutos de aquí." Eso era lo bueno de los hunter-nins. Ya que debido a la naturaleza de sus trabajos y sus condiciones de vida, todos eran amigos, por lo que compartían información incluso si sus países se encontraban en guerra, o si sus líderes tenían sentimientos negativos entre ellos.

"¿Y?" pregunto Ito, incapaz de comprender lo que eso implicaba.

Una molesta Nagisa lanzo lejos la comida a medio terminar de su compañero, y le dijo, "¡Vamos a aquel seno de tesoros!" y antes de que Ito pudiera protestar, se vio siendo arrastrado.

"No… mi bollo de carne," grito, con una mano estirada hacia la mesa donde descansaba su tesoro, pero su compañera era una perra.

"Este está vivo," dijo un hunter-nin de Suna mientras revisaba al rubio. Pincho con un dedo al muchacho mientras decía, "¡Hey! ¡Rubio!"

"¿Inconsciente?" pregunto un colega de niebla. "¿Cuándo llegan los ninjas de Konoha, suponiendo que han recibido la nota?"

"No hay por qué preocuparse," dijo Nagisa cuando Ito y ella aparecieron.

"¿Missing-nin?" pregunto un ninja de Suna. "Tienes dos camaradas. El otro está aquí." Pincho su hombro con el pulgar.

"Ninguno de los dos están en el libro Bingo," dijo Ito luego de ver sus rostros.

Justo en ese instante un águila descendió abruptamente y se poso sobre el hombro de la hunter-nin de konoha. Nagisa acaricio suavemente al animal, antes de quitar el pergamino negro de una de sus patas.

Desato el pergamino y leyó la carta del hokage.

"¡Ito!" lo llamo y puso el pergamino en sus manos.

"Ya veo, eso explica su presencia aquí," dijo luego de un momento. "¿Pero que hay del muerto?"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Ito le lanzo una mirada que le decía 'eres estúpido'. "Comenzaremos el rescate. Encontramos a Kisho justo antes de que recibiéramos el anuncio, por lo que la orden es nula. Y no hay ninguna prueba solida de que asesinara al otro muchacho. Déjale la investigación a los ANBU. Denle tratamiento al rubio, mientras yo me encargo de quemar el cuerpo del otro muchacho."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Naruto miro el águila marrón que aterrizo sobre su mesa. Sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. "¿Qué, muchacha? ¿No puedes encontrar a ese par?"

Sacudió su cabeza y estiro su pierna. El hokage tomo el rollo, percatándose de que había sido abierto. Rápidamente lo abrió, examinándolo en busca de escritura.

Había un pequeño texto firmado por Ito y Nagisa. El mensaje era breve. Solo decía que Kisho había sido encontrado gravemente dañado y no abandonarían el lugar hasta que se tomaran las medidas necesarias. El par, también pedía un equipo ANBU y un ninja medico.

Naruto se levanto de su silla, listo para ir y traer a su hijo. Pero Sai, quien había estado tras el rubio, mientras el otro leía la carta sostuvo su muñeca.

"Necesitas retirar tu orden." Entonces miro a Konohamaru. "informa a uno de nuestros mejores ninjas médicos que se preparen."

"Inmediatamente, ¡señor!" y luego Naruto desapareció en un pestañeo.

"Naruto, por un montón de razones, especialmente por el cuidado de una buena imagen pública para la investigación, quédate aquí." Lo aconsejo Sai. "Me asegurare de que este en las mejores manos con el equipo que escoja."

Naruto protesto cuando el líder de Raiz tomo la primera página de su orden.

"Sólo en caso de que el equipo se encuentre con ninjas no informados, pueden mostrar esto. A menos que quieras que una lucha ocurra entre ellos."

Naruto le respondió, "Gracias Sai."

El hombre asintió mientras lo miraba de una forma que el rubio no podía describir. "Lo que sea por ti."

"Deja de decir eso y deja de mirarme así. Me das escalofríos."

Sai sonrió enigmáticamente. "Es por eso que lo hago."

"¡Eres un imbécil!"

"Desafortunadamente, no soy tan imbécil para tu pequeño pene," respondió antes de desaparecer para escapar de la ira que vendría el momento que el rubio comprendiera lo que le había dicho.

Toda la torre tembló cuando un enojado Naruto grito el nombre del líder de Raíz.

Luego de eso, Naruto creó cinco clones para ayudarlo a escribir una nueva orden.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Cuando Kisho recobro la consciencia, se encontró asimismo bajo el azul cielo y sentía calor.

"¿Finalmente despierto?" escucho que le preguntaba una voz conocida.

"¡Ah! ¿Akemi-nii? ¿Ya estoy en Konoha?"

"¿En esa condición?" respondió Akemi mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hermano. "Cuando estos hombres te estabilicen lo suficiente, nos iremos junto a casa. Pero no creo que pueda protegerte de la rabia de nuestros padres."

Kisho hizo una careta antes de perder la consciencia.

Tres días más tarde, cuando Kisho apareció en su oficina cubierto en vendajes, el rubio mayor camino hacia él y tomo sus hombros.

"Estoy en casa, hokage-sama… chichiue."

Naruto tembló mientras le daba una cachetada a su hijo, antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. "¡Nunca más juegues a las escondidas conmigo!" gruño. "nos preocupaste."

"Lo siento. Las cosas por poco y se me escapan de control."

Su chichiue se hizo hacia tras y lo miro confundido.

"Está bien chichiue. Hice unos cuantos amigos pero tuve que asesinarlos porque planeaban arrebatarme algo muy importante."

"Debió ser duro para ti." Naruto lo abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo pena por su hijo.

Kisho sonrió. "Realmente no. Pero lograron captar mi interés." Miro a su padre. "Chichiue, voy a rechazar la invitación ANBU. Quiero ser un hunter-nin." Porque ser un hunter-nin, significaba que podría estar lejos de la villa por mucho tiempo; podía viajar y divertirse luchando contra missing-nin y conocer gente.

Naruto sonrió mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas. "Si eso te hace feliz. Pero debes decirme lo que ocurrió realmente," le dijo mientras se sentía feliz porque Kisho finalmente había encontrado algo que le interesara.

"Gracias, chichiue."

Los dos compartieron una idéntica sonrisa. Kisho le limpio las lagrimas que continuaban brotando de los ojos de su padre.

"¿Sigues llorando?"

"No dejan de caer."

El Uchiha menor sonrió maliciosamente. "Finalmente comprendo porque terminas debajo de mi otousan."

La escandalosa mirada que agracio el rostro de Naruto no tenia precio. E incluso cuando habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto, no pudo dejar pasar ese comentario. "¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?" le pregunto.

"Todo."

Justo entonces, Sasuke entro en la oficina.

"¡Sasuke! No puedo creer que tengamos el hijo mas pervertido del mundo. ¿Por qué no puede ser-"

"¡Dobe! Deja de sacudirlo."

"¡Ah! ¡Kisho! ¿Estás bien?" inquirió Naruto mientras abanicaba con su mano, al semi inconsciente muchacho.

"Creo que voy a-"

"Sasuke, ¡Has algo!"

Sasuke golpeo suavemente la cabeza del niño. "deja de asustar a tu chichiue."

Un Kisho completamente consciente le sonrió tímidamente. "Lo siento."

"Sé que no has visitado el hospital desde que llegaste. Vamos, te llevare hasta allá," le ofreció el líder Uchiha.

"Otousan, sigo recordando como es konoha."

"Tengo un examen médico, así que vámonos juntos."

"¿Examen?" repitió Naruto con temor, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. ¿Estaba enfermo su esposo?

"¿Dobe, la examinación anual ANBU, lo recuerdas?"

Naruto dejo escapar una avergonzada sonrisa. "Lo sé, bastardo."

"No, lo olvidaste."

"No lo hice."

"¿El beso y reconciliación viene ahora?" un esperanzado Kisho pregunto.

Sasuke lo miro fijamente, mientras Naruto dejo salir un grito de frustración. ¿Por qué su hijo era tan pervertido? ¿En que se habían equivocado? ¿Acaso Jiraiya había poseído al muchacho?

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Desgarradores gritos de dolor, el horror cubría el lugar, mientras konoha era devorado por el fuego. Hombres y mujeres corrían por todos lados, intentando escapar del infierno que había creado. Ver a konoha hundiéndose en un mar de fuego era una hermosa vista para Kisho.

Ardan… ardan un poco más.

Una suave voz lo llamo, haciéndolo salir de su imaginación.

Miro por sobre su hombro para encontrar a su chichiue detrás de él.

Naruto camino para alcanzar a su hijo en el borde del acantilado desde el que se veía la villa.

"Ver el lugar que nos discrimina devorado por las llamas que creamos y dejar que los ciudadanos sientan el infierno que han puesto sobre nosotros, todo los días… sería reconfortante, ¿no?"

"¿Lees mis pensamientos?"

Naruto rió, "No. Ese es mío. De tiempo en tiempo, cuando el dolor es demasiado, suelo imaginar esa escena." Miro a su hijo. "Es fácil destruir esta villa con el poder que poseemos. Pero a pesar de eso, el hecho de que nunca hagamos lo que deseamos hacer, nos hace ser personas aun más poderosas. Recuerda eso."

Kisho asintió. "Claro."

Naruto golpeo suavemente sus rodillas "Entonces, vayamos a casa. Todos te están esperando." En este momento, no le importaba el resultado de la investigación de Kisho. Lo que importaba era que Kisho había regresado.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Una vez más, la familia Uchiha estaba completa. La cena que estaban compartiendo era deliciosa y lo era aún más, porque la comían juntos. Risas y voces resonaban en el lugar.

"Por Kisho, porque ha encontrado su camino," dijo Miki, alzando su vaso.

"Por Miki, que ha pasado el segundo nivel de su examen para su licenciatura como medic-nin," agrego Akemi.

"Por Yuu-nii, Yukina-nee por el próximo nacimiento de su tercer hijo. Por Haruo y Yuuhi el hijo que próximamente será hermano mayor," contribuyo Kisho.

"Por Akemi-kun que ha sido promovido ha capitán ANBU," dijo Yukina.

"Por otousan, quien tiene el record de misiones exitosas," comento Yuuzuki.

"Por el dobe, por el arte de la dilatación," indico con aire de suficiencia, comento de forma juguetona refiriéndose al retraso de su esposa. Sus hijos se rieron, mientras Naruto hizo una mueca antes de reírse con arrogancia.

"Por los cinco Uchihas, quienes serán despedidos por reírse de su hokage."

Y debido a que lo había dicho con tal seriedad, una parte de ellos creyeron que no era broma, hasta que el rubio comenzó a reír, burlándose infantilmente de ellos. Todos en la mesa rieron.

Todo estaba bien. Nadie sabía de las tormentas que esperaban por ellos y pondrían a prueba sus lazos.

_**Continura…**_

_La Tipeja que traduce… perdón… perdón… y mas perdón… pero es que, toy muy ocupada… sin tiempo pero les prometo que en unos cuantos días más, poner mas fuerza en esto… porque se está extendiendo demasiado… y quedan menos de 20 capítulos… ;) muchas gracias por leer… y SÍ lei los reviews y créanme que los disfrute y me reí mucho XD… me mataron los comentarios de alguno, espero que satisfagan sus dudas este capítulo… =) _

SeiketoNayset: jajajaja , pero ahora te mate la emoción… después de leer de un tirón quedas en pause por mi irresponsabilidad, mil perdones T.T … y muchas gracias por darme las gracias, pero definitivamente las gracias son para ti, por darte las molestias de escribir algo luego de leer… saludos a ti =)

Luna: jajajaj espero que ahora comprendas el porqué del pequeño Kisho… =) gracias por pasarte y escribir un review ;)

Breyito-Black-Lupin: O.O…en serio te desilusiono… a mi me gusto, porque muestra una parte nueva de un personaje del que no se habla mucho… jajajaja XD si, te creo 100% que hayas llorado, cuando yo me leí este fic, cosa que hice en dos días no podía parar mis lagrimas, hasta mi mama me fue a sacar del compu, porque lloraba demasiado XD… aja! Con respecto al punto de que te hubiera gustado que Akemi fuera Gay, pues hay que esperar que pasa con la historia… porque uno nunca sabe =) y si… fue tiernísimo el capitulo cuando le da su cosa de Edipo… era muyyyyy nanai. .. de nuevo con eso… pues, creo que este capítulo junto con los que vienen te van a dar una idea más clara de Kisho, para que comprendas mas a ese pequeño niñito, copia de Naruto.

… emmm , ahora con respecto a eso de que si es un SasuNaruSasu porque hay escenas largas y explicitas de sexo hetero, pues… es que explica la historia de la familia completa, si bien se centra en Sasuke y Naruto, el mundo se ha extendido… y los hijos son parte de la historia…mmm… =O no me había percatado de que todas las escenas han sido SasuNaru, pero si te sirve de consuelo … estoy casi segura de que próximamente veremos un cambio (no estoy segura, hace mucho que no leo el fic)… y el secreto de Naruto con el Kyuubi … es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O ;)

Y SIIIII T.T la autora cada capítulo es más extenso que el anterior T.T… y para este entonces, que ya has leído el cap sabrás la respuesta a lo último que preguntas ;) nos leemos…. Muchas gracias por el review

hana no tenkai: Perdón… no actualice pronto… pero lo hice =D y ya debes haber leído el cap, y sabrás en que termino todo, gracias por pasarte y escribir.

YO: wuajajajaj XD no estés triste…. Todavía quedan capítulos para eso, hechos para eso… =) gracias por el review

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	73. Chapter 73

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:_Eso__es__el__cierre__de__la__lucha__de__Akemi__y__el__proceso__de__investigación__de__Kisho.__No__comprendo__porque__el__tamaño__de__letra__es__tan__grande.__No__me__gusta.__¿Existe__alguna__forma__de__arreglarlo?_**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capitulo 73: Amor enfrentado (ai no chokumen)**

Incluso con su ojo visible, Kakashi no tenía problema alguno en hacer su camino hacia el centro de la Villa, donde se encontraba el cementario, el que siempre estaba cubierto por una gruesa niebla a las 5 de la mañana. Nada había cambiado. Incluso después de tantos años, el dolor de haber perdido a su mentor estaba tan fresco como siempre. Había perdido a muchas personas queridas, pero la pena que sentía por la muerte de Minato era diferente y no comprendía por qué.

Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la tumba de Yondaime y sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, cuando vio a su mentor arrodillarse frente a su tumba.

"¿Minato-sensei?"

Pero para su decepción, ojos que no eran angostos, sino que redondos se enfocaron en él.

"Kakashi-sensei, buenos días."

"Buenos días para ti, Naruto." Regreso el saludo mientras caminaba hacia el rubio, quien era el agridulce recuerdo de su querido mentor. "Llegas más temprano de lo común."

"Mi agenda esta apretada por lo que no tendré tiempo más tarde."

"Sasuke no está aquí."

"Estaba cansado, así que no lo moleste."

El ojo de Kakashi brillo con malicia. "¿Lo agotaste, no?"

"Fue una misión, y solo para que sepas, el es siempre quien me agota."

Kakashi sonrió, mientras que Naruto se ruborizo. El rubio aparto la vista y se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio a su antiguo maestro para que diera sus respetos. Cuando el hombre mayor termino, miro hacia un lado para encontrar a su antiguo estudiante mirando la lejanía, ojos contraídos en profundos pensamientos. Con sus ojos en esa forma, Kakashi no podía evitar pensar que Naruto era el kage bunshin de Yondaime.

"Acaso no es triste, ¿Qué seamos los únicos que recuerdan su nacimiento, mientras que todo el mundo recuerda el día de su muerte?"

"¿No sería más triste que nadie lo recordara?"

Quedaron en silencio por un momento, saboreando la esencia de mañana que era llevada a todos lados por la briza.

"A pesar de que no tengo recuerdos de él y que fuera él quien sello a Kyuubi en mi, estoy feliz de que fuese él con Kushina quienes me trajeron a este mundo, porque conocí a un montón de personas que me quieren."

Kakashi sonrió. Era obvio que Naruto finalmente había llegado a un acuerdo, que si bien mientras algunos lo odiaban por ser un jinchuuriki, había otros que lo amaban por ser quien era. Le dio una palmadita en su espalda mientras q2ue con su otra mano sostuvo la botella de vino que había traído a su maestro.

"Bebamos junto con Minato-sensei," sugirió.

A Naruto no le molestaba beber en la mañana sino que…

"Pero no hay vasos. Es como si tu besaras indirectamente a Sasuke y yo a Iruka."

El shinobi de pelo plomo tirito al pensar en besar al líder Uchiha, aunque de forma inconsciente.

"Tienes ideas tan raras."

"Al menos, no son ideas pervertidas." Respondió el rubio.

Los ojos del hombre mayor brillaron de alegría. "Porque nosotros no…"

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Cuando Naruto regreso y camino por el pasillo, noto que la puerta del altar familiar estaba abierta y un olor de incienso salía de ella. Entro en la habitación y encontró a Sasuke observando la imagen de su padre.

"Estoy en-"

"Ne Naruto, Si tu padre estuviera vivo y me conociera, ¿Crees que le sería de su agrado?" pregunto Sasuke sin quitar sus ojos de la imagen.

"No, no lo haría, porque eres grosero y arrogante, pero te aprobaría porque te amo."

Sasuke giro su cabeza hacia Naruto justo a tiempo para recibir un beso de su esposa.

"Buenos días bastardo." Susurro suavemente Naruto.

"Sabes a vino," murmuro Sasuke.

"Kakashi y yo bebimos un poco, luego de derramar el sesenta por ciento en la tumba de oyaji." Por supuesto, habían bebido como sugirió kakashi, sin que sus bocas tocaran la botella. "¿está mal?"

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, sus labios rozaron los de Naruto. "No. Es casi igual a cuando te beso y tu boca aún sabe a mi semen."

"Sasuke, id-"

El resto de sus palabras fueron tragadas por la cálida boca de su esposo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Chie golpeo de forma poco delicada su cabeza contra la mesa, queriendo detener sus pensamientos sobre Akemi. Aun cuando, él le había dicho que estaba bien si quería estar tras él, ella no había visto ni su sombra luego de que el viera cómo funcionaba su vida los primero 8 días como ciudadana de konoha. Había asumido que se encontraba en una misión hasta que escucho a una clienta hablar de él, y por lo que escucho dedujo que Akemi no se encontraba en una misión, más bien la estaba evitando como si fuera una plaga. Eso le dolía más que cuando su padre la desheredo.

Puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando la campana colgada sobre la puerta sonó, indicando la entrada de un cliente.

"Hola," saludo cálidamente cuando reconoció a una de sus clientes frecuentes. "¿Cómo están sus plantas?"

La muchacha pecosa y de cabellos castaños sonrió tímidamente. "Están muy bien. El fertilizante que recomendaste ayudó bastante."

Asintió. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Necesito cinco maceteros, porque algunas necesitan ser trasplantadas y dos paquetes de la misma tierra que me vendiste la semana pasada."

Y mientras Chie comenzaba a buscar las cosas que necesitaba, observo algo sobre la mesa—un dibujo abstracto. "¿Planeas participar el próximo mes en el concurso de de arte de konoha?" pregunto.

"No estoy segura, pero me gustaría," la aristócrata transformada en florista respondió.

"Estoy segura de que las personas gustaran de tus dibujos."

Chie dejo salir una suave risa y permanecieron en silencio. La chica pago por sus cosas y antes de marcharse, estiro un brazo hacia la otra muchacha. "Toma," dijo, ofreciéndole un frasco a Chie. "Le pedí a un amigo que hiciera esto para la herida que tienes en su brazo izquierdo."

Chie rápidamente cogió la herida que se había hecho cuando cayó de la escalera del almacén hace dos días.

"Intenta ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez," dijo la muchacha semi sonrojada.

"Gracias…" Chie se acallo, porque la chica se rehusaba a darle su nombre, incluso cuando se lo había preguntado múltiples veces. La muchacha solo asintió y se marcho rápidamente.

La muchacha calmo su marcha hasta ser solo rápidos pasos, y se inclino ligeramente para evitar la aguda mirada de Maki.

"Oi, señorita, tomemos un café," dijo la Shinobi de Suna. Ella lo ignoro. Por más que quisiera desparecer en una voluta de humo, no era nada más que un ciudadano. "¡Mierda!" murmuro cuando sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"No deberías ignorarme, cariño," Maki susurró roncamente. Y lo próximo que supo, fue que era arrojado contra el muro de un oscuro callejón, mientras que un par de entrenados sharingan se encontrabas fijos en él.

Maki veía con arrogancia como la chica pecosa se transformaba en Akemi. "Sabes, Akemi, me gusta más cuando estás en tu forma original."

"¡Cállate!" gruño Akemi. Si había algo que odiaba de Maki era su percepción. Su amigo siempre lograba identificarlo a pesar de su henge de muchacha normal.

"¿Y porque de entre todo tiene que ser una muchacha?"

"Tengo mis razones."

"No quieres que tu chica se enamore de tu henge masculino," declaro Maki.

"Deja de hacer suposiciones," ordeno Akemi, antes de darle la satisfacción a su amigo de que había acertado.

"Sabes que no son suposiciones," dijo el shinobi de Suna. "El contacto directo es mejor. ¿A que le temes?"

Cambios.

Porque el tiempo que pasaba con ella siempre era impredecible, sin mencionar que su sola presencia provocaba que su pecho se apretara con sentimientos que nunca había sentido. Y esos sentimientos se incrementaban cuando lo veía con ojos cariñosos. Estar con ella lo cambiaba todo y el odiaba los cambios cuando no sabía cuál era el final.

"¿Akemi-kun?" la voz de Ayame reverbero en el callejón. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Nada," dijo Akemi. "Maki y yo solo estamos hablando."

"¿En este tipo de lugar?"

"¿Tienes un problema con eso?" su objeto de adoración le respondió, mientras él seguía a Maki. Inmediatamente se sonrojo al oír tal pregunta y decidió cambiar el tema.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes en tus manos?"

"Miki me pidió que le comprara esto." Observando a Ayame, Akemi deseo estar enamorado de ella. Con ella, todo estaba en calma, todo era predecible y su corazón no corría el riesgo de estallar. Pero cuando pensó aquello, sintió algo en su interior marchitarse.

Con optimismo brillando en sus ojos, Akemi supo que le pediría una cita. Por supuesto, la rechazaría y ella le diaria antes de que marchara que lo intentaría de nuevo la próxima semana. Sí, las cosas eran simples con ella, pero no era ella la que se había incrustado bajo su piel.

"Contacto directo," dijo Maki cuando la chica se encontraba fuera de vista. "Además, no creo que Miki quiera hacerse cargo de todas las plantas que compraste."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Diviértanse," Miki y Yukina le gritaron mientras decían adiós con sus manos a Yuuzuki, Kisho, Haruo y Akemi. Supuestamente la salida iba a ser con todos los machos Uchiha, pero Sasuke se encontraba en una misión y Naruto tenía una apretada agenda.

"¡Pez! ¡Pez! ¡Pez!" Yuuhi murmuro mientras s e removía en los brazos de su otousan.

Haruo, quien sostenía las manos de sus tíos mientras caminaban, saltando de vez en cuando, pregunto, "¿Vamos a comer al señor pez?"

Kisho asintió. "Estarán deliciosos."

"Pero no quiero pescar. Quiero jugar a ser ninja."

"Pero Haruo, jugamos ese juego una y otra vez. Intentemos hacer algo diferente," Akemi dijo con suavidad.

"¿Y si no me gusta?"

"Entonces jugaremos a ser ninjas."

El niño sonrió a su tío favorito, antes de mirar a su tío rubio. "Tío Kisho, tu será el uke-nin."

Kisho rió antes de golpear suavemente su cabeza. "De hecho, prefiero ser se-" se detuvo al ver dos miradas asesinas. Rió un poco mas antes de agregar, "seguro. Yo seré el nuke-nin."

"Haruo, no jugaremos a menos que digas la palabra como corresponde," le dijo Akemi con voz estricta. "Es nuke-nin no uke-nin."

Haruo asintió y todo el camino al lugar donde comprarían la carnada para pescar, el muchacho repitió la palabra correctamente, una y otra vez.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"No me gusta pescar," declaro Haruo antes de hacer un puchero. Estaba aburrido de permanecer sentado y esperar que el señor pez cayera en su trampa, aun cuando recién llevaba cinco minutos desde que habían comenzado.

"Está bien, ¡Vamos a nadar!" sugirió Kisho mientras sacaba el traje de baño del niño de su mochila.

Segundo más tarde, hubo un gran chapoteo cuando Akemi, Kisho y Haruo saltaron al unisonó al río.

Yuuzuki suspiro. Con el desorden que los tres estaban haciendo, sería imposible atrapar un pez. "Vamos, Yuuhi. Vamos con ellos."

Y el nadar, lo que incluía esquivar y chapotear al resto, había sido entretenido hasta que Haruo se quejo de que tenía hambre. Sin comida con ellos, decidieron ir a buscar comida luego de vestirse.

Minutos más tarde, entraron a un restaurant familiar, muertos de hambre.

Mientras esperaban por sus órdenes, Haruo escondió su rostro detrás de Kisho.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Akemi.

"Esa mujer me está mirando," fue la ahogada respuesta.

Sin confírmalo, el rubio respondió de forma impertinente, "quiere comerte." Y sabiendo muy bien que idénticas miradas lo observaban nuevamente, continuo, "porque es un monstruo." Entonces comenzó a morder a su sobrino de forma juguetona e inofensiva. Y mientras Haruo estaba ocupado chillando y riendo, Kisho alzo la vista para sonreírles con burla a sus dos hermanos, al mismo tiempo que les daba una mirada que decía; ahora-quien-es-el-pervertido.

No paso mucho tiempo para convertirse en el foco de miradas furtivas y deseosas—algo que Haruo y Yuuhi comprenderían cuando alcanzaran la adolescencia.

Luego de realizar las transacciones, Chie hizo una reverencia y abandono la compañía de abono. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando el hijo del productor se le acerco.

"Voy hasta el distrito central, por lo que me preguntaba si podíamos coger un café en camino, ¿sí?"

Sabiendo que su turno había acabado, asintió. Sonriendo cuando el muchacho le ofreció su brazo. En un gesto de camarería, unió sus brazos.

Fue de esa forma que Akemi los vio cuando cruzaban la calle. Y en un instante, se encontró asimismo sintiendo el sentimiento más asqueroso que había surgido de él.

Yuuhi soltó una carcajada cuando el cono de helado que sostenía Akemi fue aplastado. Haruo siguió el actuar de su tío, provocando que Yuuzuki frunciera el ceño.

"Haruo…" dijo.

"Pero el tío también lo hizo," razono el niño, sacando a Akemi de sus mórbidos pensamientos sobre la forma más satisfactoria de asesinar.

"Lo siento," murmuro. "Haruo, ordenemos de nuevo, ¿sí?"

Luego de volver a ordenar, Akemi se excuso para ir al baño y lavarse la cara.

Estaba por tomar su pañuelo del bolsillo cuando alguien le ofreció uno. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con su hermano menor.

"¿Estás aquí para ver si estoy bien?" pregunto. "no me voy a escapar."

"Sip. Para asegurarme de que lo hagas," dijo el menor. "Estoy seguro de que niisan comprenderá y podemos explicarle a Haruo y Yuuhi."

"¿Qué te hace pensar de que quiero que hagas eso?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no quieres? A pesar de lo que crea la gente, eres fácil de leer."

Akemi suspiro. "Comienzo a odiar a los perspicaces."

"Y yo que creía que te odiabas por ser tonto," bromeo Kisho antes de salir del baño, dejando que Akemi se preguntara cual era el propósito de los hermanos molestos.

Cuando los cinco regresaron a casa, un cansado Yuuhi y Haruo dormían sobre los brazos de Yuuzuki y Akemi, mientras que Kisho llevaba sus mochilas.

Viendo esto, Yukina sonrió mientras tomaba a Yuuhi de su hermano legal.

"¿Se divirtieron?" pregunto.

"Más de lo que creía." Dijo Kisho.

"Bien. Espero que no los hayan malcriado."

Los tres varones sacudieron inmediatamente su cabeza.

"Me marcho," anuncio Kisho. "Voy a encontrarme con mis amigos a tener un ligero entrenamiento. Si tengo suerte, podre ver una acaramelada mirada entre Kazushi y Shigure."

"Kisho, mas te va-"

Pero el muchacho ya se había marchado, dejando a una sonrojada Yukina y dos hermanos disgustados.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Chie casi tropieza al ver a Akemi apoyado contra el muro de un edificio, claramente esperando a alguien. ¿Era ella? Imposible. Probablemente tan solo era una coincidencia. Se congelo cuando los ojos azules de enfocaron en ella.

"Te llevaré a casa," dijo el muchacho sin dejar lugar a replica, haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño pero lo siguiera de todas formas.

En el camino, un muchacho se le acerco a Chie, a quien reconocía como un cliente frecuente.

"Sé que esto es repentino, ¿Pero te gustaría almorzar mañana, conmigo?"

Antes de que Chie pudiese decir algo, un ceñudo Akemi respondió por ella. "No, no le gustaría."

La chica alzo una ceja, mientras el otro chico frunció el ceño. "No te pregunto a ti, Uchiha. Y no tienes derecho a responder por ella."

Akemi dio un paso cuando Chie puso una mano sobre su brazo. "Kiri-kun, me encantaría. ¿Me podrías pasar a buscar a las once y media?"

El muchacho sonrió y asintió antes de excusarse.

Chie miro al enojado Akemi. "Eso no era necesario."

"Creo que el aceptar lo es," respondió de forma brusca el muchacho. ¿Por qué Chie no podía entender?"

Una elegante ceja se arqueo en reacción a su declaración. Chie había sido educada para mantener la calma y controlar su genio, pero Akemi realmente la enojaba mas allá de su control.

"¿Qué derecho tienes para decir aquello? ¡Cuando me has estado evitando por un mes solo para aparecerte y decidir por mi!" lagrimas sin derramar hicieron brillar sus ojos castaños. "¡Ya he tenido bastante de la gente que decide por mi!"

¿Por qué? Akemi quería saber. ¿Por qué su corazón se rompía al verla al borde de las lágrimas?

Querida decirle que la había estado visitando sin que ella lo supiera, pero no fue capaz de decirlo. No quería seguir hiriéndola. Estaba seguro de que si sabía de aquello, se sentiría traicionada.

"Me gustas," Akemi le respondió enfadado, sin el menor romanticismo.

"Tú también me gustas, pero no podemos seguir así. Quiero saber que somos."

Miedo inundo su interior. Sus sentimientos eran muto, por lo que seguramente eran más que amigos… temía decir aquello en voz alta. Tenía miedo del poder que tenia sobre él. Podía hacerlo hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

"Yo…yo-"

Chie no paso por alto la duda en sus ojos y voz, haciendo que lagrimas comenzaran a surcar sus mejillas.

"No te estoy presionando, Akemi-kun. Realmente me gustas, pero no te voy a esperar por siempre."

Akemi inclino su cuello cuando Chie se mantuvo sobre los dedos de sus pies, para presionar sus labios contra su frente, en un beso de hermanos. ¿Se estaba despidiendo?

"Chie yo-"

"Cuídate. Te veré pronto si sientes ganas de verme."

Akemi limpio sus lagrimas tiernamente. "Chie, mañana me marcho en una misión."

La muchacha asintió. "Cuídate entonces, y no te sobre exijas." Habiendo dicho eso, se giro y comenzó a correr, sin mirar atrás.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Chie se inclino hacia atrás instintivamente, cuando manos con manicura golpearon el mesón de ventas. Alzo la vista para encontrarse con una enojada niña.

"¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?" pregunto con voz profesional.

"¡Tu! Cumple tu palabra."

"¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?"

"Hace cinco meses, Akemi-kun dijo que necesitaba a alguien que no necesitara su protección. ¡Pruébanos aquello!"

Ah, celos.

"¿Pruébanos?"

"Todas sus seguidoras," dijo de forma brusca. No podían permitir que una forajida les robara a Akemi. Nunca. Incluso si la extranjera era de la realeza. "mañana, a las dos de la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento este, tengamos un duelo. Trae el arma que prefieras, hime-sama."

"Yo no-"

"¿Miedosa, no?"

Chie frunció el ceño ante el insulto. Ella lo hacía sonar como si no pudiera hacer nada por su cuenta. Odiaba cuando la gente asumía aquello de su persona. ¿Qué sabían ellas de todas formas? "Bien. Si quieres un duelo, entonces tienes un duelo."

Y la muchacha sonrió.

_Te__lo__demostrare,__Akemi,_ pensó._Y__con__suerte,__durante__el__duelo__la__perra__real__morirá__de__alguna__forma._

Esa misma tarde, la realeza marcho hasta una tienda de armas y cuidadosamente eligió una naginata.

"¿Por qué una gentil ciudadana querría comprar esto?" la viejo herrero pregunto.

Chie sonrió. "Es un secreto, señor."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Entonces llego el momento del duelo. A pesar del nerviosismo que sentía, Chie camino con gracias hasta el lugar escogido, con tranquilidad y la cabeza en alto.

Cuando llego al lugar, se encontró con que había un montón de audiencia, en su mayoría chicas quienes ella asumía eran admiradoras de Akemi, ciudadanos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer y las personas chismosas. Sabía sin duda alguna que su derrota significaría su humillación, además de la probabilidad de que llegaría hasta su país. La derrota no era una opción. Apretó su agarre sobre la empuñadura y se relajo. Respiro profundamente, calmando sus convulsionados nervios, condicionándose mentalmente.

Maeda resoplo al ver a su oponente con una naginata. Pensó que la elección del arma indicaba la falta de juicio que tenia la muchacha. Kunais y shuriken eran mejor que cualquier arma pesada y larga. Encogió sus hombros. De cualquier forma era el error de Chie y no asunto suyo.

Ambas señoritas se mantuvieron a uno o dos metros de distancia, Maeda con una gracia asociada a una kunoichi consciente de la moda, mientras que Chie poseía la gracia de alguien nacido y criado en la realeza. Al revolotear de las alas de un pájaro, las dos se movieron.

Desde su bolso de armas, Maeda saco y lanzo kunais y shuriken, con facilidad y buena puntería.

Chie se detuvo y con la misma gracia, movió su espada esquivando los afilados objetos. Pero eso o la clara familiaridad que mostraba su oponente en protegerse de tales objetos no atemorizo a la kunoichi.

Oculto su resbalosa sonrisa porque Chie solo esquivaba sus kunais. Ella manipulo los shurikens para atacarla por atrás. Estaba segura de que chicas como Chie eran criadas para convertirse en malcriadas millonarias que se desmayarían a la mera visión de sangre, especialmente si era de ella.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Chie volteo su arma y con un rápido movimientos de su muñeca, cambiando el curso de sus armas.

Los labios de Maeda formaron una clara línea de desagrado, Chie contradecía todo su conocimiento sobre realeza. Con un grito, se lanzo hacia ella, saltando en el aire cuando la espada de la realeza se acerco demasiado para su agrado.

Chie miro su alrededor, observando que su oponente había desaparecido.

La kunoichi sonrió cuando se poso ligeramente sobre la punta de la hoja de naginata. ¡Ahora era su oportunidad! Lanzo otro kunai, pero la chica de pelo negro inmediatamente se inclino hacia un lado. Sin que Maeda supiera, los oídos de Chie era sensibles ante la distorsión del espacio, y el zumbido que provocaban las armas cuando volaban por el aire. ¡No había aprendido a usar el arco por nada!"

La realeza convertida en florista, se volteo su cabeza justa al tiempo que la rubia kunoichi retrocedía de un salto a la vez que lanzaba kunai.

¿Cuándo comprendería que lanzar kunai era inútil? Se pregunto Chie mientras naginata cortaba el aire. Sus ojos se enancharon cuando se percato de forma tardía que había cortado el talismán que estaba atado al arma. Oops.

Sabía lo que era, porque Akemi los había usado cuando la había escoltado. El papel no era cualquier explosivo. Explotaría de cualquier forma, incluso si era cortado o dañado, porque estaba envuelto en chakra.

Chie puso todo su peso sobre un pie y salto hacia tras, al mismo tiempo que el explosivo reventaba. La fuerza de la explosión la empujo fuertemente, y la hubiese arrastrado aun mas lejos si no fuera porque ella clavo su espada y sus pies fuertemente en la tierra. Cuando logro calmarse, giro su naginata sobre su cabeza, antes de inclinarla hacia abajo, la hoja brillaba peligrosamente bajo el sol.

"¡No voy a dejar que nos quites a Akemi-kun!" dijo con brusquedad mientras se lanzaba para darle un ataque directo.

"No le estoy quitando nada a nadie," respondió inteligentemente. Era una respuesta honesta. Aun cuando Akemi había confesado sus sentimientos, los que eran sinceramente correspondidos, no significaba nada. Akemi no planeaba nada más que confesarse. Si lo hubiese tenido, lo hubiese llevado a cabo hace mucho tiempo, porque Akemi no era un chico que dilatara las cosas.

Chie fluidamente movió su pies hacia adelante, moviendo consigo su espada, tan rápida y cerca como para cortar el flequillo de su oponente.

Maeda quedo boquiabierta ante la audacia de tales acciones. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cortar su hermoso cabello? ¡Esto era guerra! Se distancio de su oponente, hizo tres sellos de manos antes de envolverlas contra su cara y respirar en ellas. Cuando las abrió un dragón de hielo apareció.

Ninjutsu, le informo el cerebro de Chie. Por Ino, había logrado comprender que el ninjutsu se hacía físico a través de la manipulación de chakra, por lo que no estaba realmente asustada. Todo lo que tuviera forma física podía ser destruido, estas eran sus creencias. Mientras Maeda no usara genjutsu, su derrota no estaba definida.

Corrió hacia el, planeando encontrarse con el ataque.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Y entonces, una enorme bola de fuego que provenía desde un costado derroto al dragón.

Ambas luchadoras se voltearon hacia el lado desde provenía la interrupción. Como todos los demás, fueron sorprendidas por encontrar a un muy enojado Akemi.

Akemi suspiro mentalmente, aliviado de que lograra llegar a tiempo. No se hubiera enterado de la pelea si no hubiera pasado por un callejón de camino a la torre del hokage, donde dos amas de casa estaban conversando.

Chie se encogió hacia atrás cuando se vio siendo observada por una fría mirada. En un inútil intento por apaciguar al shinobi, Chie escondió tras su espalda a naginata y sonrió, en una tonta y fútil intento por esconderla.

"Akemi-kun, buenas tardes."

Eso enojo aun mas a Akemi y en su rabia, sostuvo sus hombros y bruscamente comenzó a sacudirla.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? ¿Intentas suicidarte?"

"¡Claro que no!" respondió al tiempo que el muchacho la dejo soltarse de su agarre. "Estaba luchando antes de que interrumpieras mi batalla."

"La batalla que de seguro perderás," respondió Akemi, insultando de forma poco sabía a la molesta florista.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? La interrumpiste, ¡Hombre arrogante!"

La audiencia estaba entretenida con su batalla verbal. "¡Vamos!" le dijo a Maeda. "Sigamos con nuestra pelea, para que este hombre pueda ver que puedo luchar y ganar sin su ayuda." Estaba por hacerse a un lado, cuando enrollo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Como si fuera a dejarte," dijo Akemi entre dientes. Le lanzo una fría mirada a Maeda y la amenazo, "lastímala y no dudare en atacarte con todo lo que tengo."

Sus palabras la de detuvieron en seco, dejándola confusa a ella y al resto de admiradoras.

_Quiero protegerte con estas manos… con esta vida y con cada respiro que doy. Quiero protegerte._

"¿Qué haces?" Chie le pregunto perturbada. "'Necesito a alguien que no necesite mi protección; alguien con quien pueda luchar no por quien luchar.' Eso es lo que dijiste y yo-"

_Quiero creerlo, pero tú siempre me dejas confundida y herida._

"¡Ahora es diferente! Porque yo-"

Las personas pusieron mayor atención y contuvieron el aliento, esperando que Akemi detuviera su declaración, pero el muchacho Uchiha tenía otros planes. Apretó su agarre sobre ella y juntos desaparecieron.

El silencio de cierto lugar fue roto por el monótono sonido que hicieron Akemi y Chie cuando aparecieron. La dama sostenía la chaqueta de Akemi, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando que su mundo dejara de girar debido a la gran velocidad de Akemi.

_Akemi yacía con los brazos y piernas extendidas. La alegría de haber entrenado con su otousan estaba transformándose en cansancio. Junto a él se sentaba el líder Uchiha, descansando al mismo tiempo que observaba el cielo sin estrellas._

"_Akemi," comenzó Sasuke. "No la hagas esperar, porque esperar es una lenta tortura."_

_El muchacho miro en cualquier dirección excepto la de su padre._

"_Siempre deja las cosas claras, porque si no lo haces, ambos terminaran heridos."_

"_Pero yo…" se acallo y en vez de terminar su oración, puso un brazo sobre sus ojos para ocultar su vergüenza._

"_¿Asustado?" Sasuke más que preguntar, le aclaro. "¿Asustado de los cambios y lo vertiginoso del momento? El miedo es intenso cuando tenemos buenas cosas a nuestro alcance. Deja de vivir en el miedo, Akemi. Deja de tantear el agua. Es tiempo de saltar y si flotas o te ahogas, depende de ti."_

_Sasuke miro a su hijo quien se encontraba pensando en sus palabras._

"_Lo que sea que decidas, dilo con claridad."_

"Chie," Akemi comenzó con suavidad pero con determinación. "Sé que eres fuerte y no me necesitas, pero quiero protegerte, especialmente en tiempos difíciles." _Protegerte__es__proteger__mi__corazón._ "Quiero ser la espada que te defenderá y el escudo que te proteja."

"Akemi-kun, yo-"

_Has estado intentando alcanzar una mano inexistente por mucho tiempo, pero ahora existe. ¿No la tomaras? ¿Te has hecho insegura? _

"Tengamos una cita. Mañana te recogeré después de tu turno."

"¿Eh?" una sorprendida Chie tan solo pudo observarlo boquiabierta por unos segundos, antes de que lo retara juguetonamente, "No puedes decidir algo tan importante por tu cuenta."

"Asumí que era un sí, ya que no acepto un no por respuesta."

"Eres el tipo más molesto que eh conocido, pero me gustas," dijo Chie entre risas.

"Tú también me gustas, cochina y todo," respondió Akemi mientras comenzaba a limpiar su sucio rostro con su mano. Riéndose cuando su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza.

El haber confesado sus sentimientos mientras uno estaba sucio… que poco romántico, pero aún así era lindo.

Un dulce y juvenil amor.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke abrió el pergamino dejado en su buzón. Era una carta informando del castigo dado a Kisho tras la investigación. La abrió y dejo que sus ojos revisaran el mensaje. Suspiro aliviado, cuando se percato de que el castigo no era tan grave. Por desviarse de su misión y provocar preocupación entre los ciudadanos, Kisho debería cumplir deberes de guardia y realizar misiones clase D y solo al interior de la villa, por tres y cinco misiones, respectivamente. Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y miro el azulado cielo, una mano cubría sus ojos de los rayos directos. Su cabello se agitaba mientras la briza lo mecía. Con el viento, envió sus agradecimientos a todos sus ancestros que cuidaban a sus hijos, especialmente a Kisho durante su investigación.

**Continura…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… jiji, mucho tiempo nuevamente, pero cosas no dejan de pasar en mi vida… pero bueno, al punto… me tome la libertad de cambiar algo en este fic… es que se escribió antes de que se conocieran en el manga los nombre del papa y la mama de Naruto, por ende los cambie ya que tenían nombres ficticios XD… eso sería la gran modificación, en este manga se refieren a Minato como Arashi y Kushina como ofukuro… muchas gracias por leer… =)_

**hana****no****tenkai:**___wuajajaj, eso siempre me pasa… reviso algo y me quedo allí por horas… aunque en tu caso llegas a la parte de estudiar T.T yo me entusiasmo y me amanezco leyendo O.O wuajajaj muchas gracias a ti por dejar un review_

**Alice****Lune****:** ___wuajajaj me mataste con eso de Sasuke ofreciéndose como muñeca roto, espero que ya hallas llegado hasta aquí para leer mi respuesta… XD…. Es que no se usar bien esta página para enviarte una respuesta…=) nos leemos._

**Seiketo****Nayset****:**___si, buen cierre para el capitulo ese. A que si? La autora siempre hace eso… uno cree que va para un lado pero NOOO ella da un giro enorme… =) ojala no se te allá hecho muy eterna la espera, aquí el capitulo… gracias por el review._

**kaoryciel94:**___sip, es imposible que Kisho sea así, si es un amor de personaje… y en cuanto a Akemi, bueno ya vas viendo de a poco como se está desarrollando la trama quizás un poco decepcionada con el giro que toma en este capítulo … pero no desesperes… jejeje, más adelante se irá viendo que pasa con las relaciones de los pequeños Uchihas… y eso incluye a la pequeña Miki… y viene con el medio culebrón =O… ;) espero que te allá gustado la traducción de este capítulo, y gracias por comentar._

**YO:**___wuajaja, si la serie fuera así, toy seguro que ningún macho la vería… pero estaría llenada de mujeres jujujujuju =) nos leemos y gracias por comentar._

**Pikacha****:**___uhhh O/O me sonrojas con lo primero que pusiste Xd. Jajaj, completamente de acuerdo contigo, la autora realmente hizo un gran trabajo y el hecho de que sea tan largo solo le da un pluss… y si, también es una pena que va faltando poco para terminar… pero =) todo tiene un final =) … nuevamente de acuerdo con ese punto, es espectacular que no se centre solo en la pareja, porque da otro ambiente y genera todo un mundo en el que no existe nada más que el amor entre ellos =) y las expresiones de su amor… muchas gracias por tu review y… espero que te allá gustado este capítulo! Porque Akemi aparece un montón! =) nos leemos.__._

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	74. Chapter 74

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**___lamento tenerlos en tan larga espera. Aquí ya es invierno y no puedo presionar rápido las teclas de mi celular cuando mis manos están a punto de congelarse. Y por más que quiera ponerme guantes, las teclas no son l suficiente grandes como para que mis dedos con guantes puedan ocuparlas. ¿Qué porque estoy escribiendo en mi celular esta historia? Eso es porque estoy trabajando, por lo que de camino al trabajo aprovecho de escribir cada capítulo._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 74: Su Mentira**

Kisho balbuceo palabras incoherentes mientras proseguía en su búsqueda de las antiguas crónicas familiares, sobre antiguos taijutsu, que sabía se guardaban en el subterráneo. Las llevaba buscando ya cuatro horas y estaba a pasos de la frustración. Necesitaba ese libro para mejorar sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para así pasar la prueba de hunter-nin.

Maldijo por lo bajo, tenía tan poco tiempo para prepararse antes de que comenzaran las pruebas. Habiendo cumpliendo su castigo los últimos cinco meses, no tenía tiempo para practicar o mejorar sus habilidades.

_Déjame encontrarlo, por favor._

Y de alguna forma, un dios amable oyó sus suplicas y tras agacharse y caminar sobre el techo, los muros, finalmente lo encontró, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Abrazo el libro cuando lo encontró, porque aquel hecho incrementaba sus posibilidades de pasar. Abandono inmediatamente el cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta escucho como caían unas cosas al suelo. Se detuvo, una parte de él quería regresar al cuarto y ordenar el desorden antes de que llegara su otousan y se encontrara con este desastre, trayendo como consecuencia un reto para él, pero tenía poco tiempo y siempre podía ordenar el cuarto cuando volviera de su práctica. Encogiéndose de hombros, dejo atrás el desordenado cuarto, esperando que su otousan no lo viera.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke camino hacia el cuarto subterráneo, sabía que si no encontraba el libro en la librería, entonces tenía que estar en algún lugar de aquel cuarto. Entro aun más en el cuarto, una mano sobre los libros alineados.

¿Dónde estaba ese artículo? Se pregunto. La última vez que lo había visto, estaba guardando polvo en uno de los rincones de su colección privada. Pero eso había sido como hace dos años y la posibilidad de que Naruto lo hubiera trasladado hasta este lugar eran altas.

Sasuke sostuvo el borde de la repisa de la biblioteca, cuando se tropezó con algo. Bajo la vista y frunció el ceño. Una pequeña caja de zapatos había caído de la repisa y de ella salían unos pergaminos que se desparramaban sobre el suelo. Un pergamino se había desenrolladlo solo, revelando su contenido. Sintió curiosidad cuando vio unos extraños símbolos escritos por la mano de Naruto. ¿Cuando había escrito su rubio esto?

Lo recogió y desenrollo por completo, pero eran puros diagramas y símbolos que Sasuke no reconocían, no tan solo por que fuesen complejos sino por lo rápido y desordenado que se veía, como si fuera un rápido bosquejo.

Se acuclillo y comenzó a desenrollar los otros pergaminos. Su ceño se profundizo a medida que veía como cada pergamino que abría no decía nada más que puras explicaciones sobre el sello prohibido y otros jutsus que Sasuke no conocía. ¿Qué se traía Naruto? ¿Estaba creando una nueva técnica? No podía ser que su sello se estuviera rompiendo, porque hasta donde él sabía ese sello era irrompible. Debilitarse, sí ¿pero romperse? ¿Acaso era posible?

En el fondo de la caja se encontraba un grueso pergamino anudado, que llamaba a ser desatado por Sasuke. Con manos tiritonas, desenredo el nudo y abrió el pergamino. Lo primero que se encontraba escrito era una fecha, que databa de tres años atrás. Mientras prosiguió examinando el pergamino, comprendió que Naruto estaba intentando crear un jutsu que permitiera anular la técnica de Yondaime, liberando a Kyuubi.

La cara de Sasuke palideció, mientras veía lo último que había escrito Naruto. Su esposa había creado un jutsu, pero el precio de este era su vida. Miro el rollo en sus manos y lo apretó firmemente. ¿Esta era la razón por la que Naruto permanecía mas horas en su oficina, excusándose con que tenía una pila de trabajo? ¿Era por esto que el rubio algunas veces se veía cansado y reservado? No, Sasuke no se equivocaba. Esta era la razón. La causa. La mentira de Naruto. El secreto de Naruto.

El dolor y la rabia de aquella traición lo inundo. Salió apresuradamente de la habitación, subiendo la escalera con largas zancadas.

Akemi y Kisho dejaron de hablar con Naruto cuando un enojado Sasuke entro en la cocina. Sin quitar la vista de su confundido esposa, les ordeno a través de apretados dientes. "Salgan."

Ambos reconocían una orden cuando se las daban.

"Pero otousan-" comenzó a decir Kisho, pero fue cortado en seco por la voz de Sasuke, quien repitió su orden con una fría voz.

Naruto les sonrió, dando seguridad a sus hijos antes de decir, "¿Por qué haces lo que tu otousan dice? Vayan a la casa de Yuu-chan, mientras soluciono este problema.

Kisho y Akemi compartieron una mirada antes de asentir y abandonar el lugar, aunque con clara duda.

"Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Paso algo?" dijo Naruto. Antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, su esposo le lanzo los pergaminos, los que chocaron contra él y cayeron al suelo revelando su contenido.

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron en sorpresa, antes de mirar al enojado hombre. "Como los enco-"

Y la pregunta solo provoco que Sasuke se pusiera morado de rabia. Naruto los había ocultado de todos, incluso de él—su esposo. "Tú… nunca quisiste que los encontrara… no hasta ¡QUE ESTUBIERAS MUERTO MIENTRAS KYUUBI DETRUYE EL LUGAR!"

Le tomo unos segundos a Naruto comprender que Sasuke creía que iba a realizar esa técnica. "¡No! No lo voy a hacer. No luego de saber que yo-"

"¡Mentiroso! ¿Entonces porque lo guardaste?"

"Sasuke, créeme. Por más que quiera liberar a Kyuubi… yo no pue-"

"¿Creer? ¡Qué dices! Te creía cuando me decías sobre tu trabajo y tus pergaminos secretos de las misiones cuando realmente… ¡Dios! ¡Ándate a la cresta Naruto!" no podía creerlo. Y aquí estaba el, ocupado con proteger a Naruto, mientras que el ultimo sacrificaba su vida por un demonio que había vivido con él desde su infancia. Sabía que su esposa era considerado, dulce, tierno y sacrificado, pero nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos.

"Lo siento, pero-"

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Esperas que te creas que lo sientes?"

Un perplejo Naruto avanzo para dar confort a su dolido y enojado Sasuke, intento alcanzarlo con sus manos, pero el ultimo aparto con un golpe sus manos, produciendo que su corazón crujiera.

"No te odio, Naruto," Comenzó a decir Sasuke, quien pudo ver como el rostro de Naruto se aliviaba, pero el aun no termina. "Te desprecio con todo mi ser."

Y Naruto se congelo y sintió como algo se quebraba. Ciegamente, observo como su esposo se marchaba, mientras el estaba ocupado registrando el hecho de que acababa de ser rechazado. Luego de compartir tanto tiempo, había sido rechazado y todo porque Sasuke creía que lo iba a abandonar.

Estúpido, estúpido y amado Sasuke.

"¡Apúrense!" Urgió Akemi a sus tres hermanos, mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta de la cocina. Incluso luego de pasar un tiempo con sus sobrinos, no podía apartar ese mal presentimiento. No le había gustado en lo absoluto el aura que su otousan dejaba ver. Era como si… sacudió su cabeza. Amaba demasiado a su chichiue como para cometer tal crimen.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta, su mórbida mente le lanzaba sangrientas imágenes de un mórbido baño de sangre, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue a su rubio padre como estatua, lo único que lo diferenciaba de una era que por sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas mientras su mirada permanecía fija hacia el frente, donde Akemi recordaba había estado su otousan.

"¡Chichiue!" dijo Yuuzuki antes de sostener sus hombros. "¿Qué paso?" le pregunto lentamente, como si le hablara a su hijo.

Kisho vio el pergamino y lo leyó. No comprendía nada, bueno, nada hasta que llego al final de este y al igual que Sasuke, rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que los iba a abandonar. Sin decir palabra alguna se marcho.

"¡Hey, Kisho! ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Miki, mientras ponía un vaso con agua sobre la mesa, para que Naruto bebiera.

El más joven Uchiha solo le lanzo una mirada de rabia a su chichiue antes de desaparecer.

"¡Niño sin respeto!" gruño Akemi mientras recogía el pergamino. Lo examino y luego frunció el ceño, al leer el final de este concluyendo lo mismo que los otros Uchihas. Y en segundos desapareció dejando una bolita de humo.

Miki maldijo mientras se preguntaba que decía el pergamino que provocaba que sus hermanos se marcharan. "Pero tú no harías tal cosa ¿Cierto, chichiue?" pregunto con temor tras leer el pergamino. Yuuzuki tomo el pergamino y lo leyó con curiosidad.

Naruto sacudió lentamente su cabeza. "Claro que no. Luego de llegar a aquella conclusión, abandone cualquier idea de liberarlo. Él lo comprendió. Pero tu otousan creyó que yo lo haría… ¡Ahora Sasuke me odia!"

Yuuzuki y Miki se miraron entre si, comprendiendo que su padre rubio no se había percatado de que Akemi y Kisho habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

"Está bien," dijo Yuuzuki, apretando las manos del hombre mayor.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No puede estar bien, porque Sasuke me desprecia. ¡Dios! ¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunto Naruto mientras retorcía sus manos. Si se escuchara asimismo, sentiría vergüenza de lo infantil que sonaba.

"Lo que sea que te haya dicho otousan, era la rabia lo que hablaba. Ellos se darán cuenta de que no harías tales cosas," dijo Miki, percatándose demasiado tarde de su error.

"¿Ellos?" repitió el hombre mientras miraba su alrededor, comprendiendo quienes faltaban. Con lágrimas frescas recorriendo sus mejillas, gritó.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que la gente se apartaba de él mientras caminaba hacia ningún lugar. Estaba tan enojado que solo necesitaba alejarse. A sus espaldas, sin que se diera cuenta, las personas intercambiaban dinero mientras apostaban sobre el tiempo que le tomaría a la pareja reconciliarse y quien daría el primer paso.

Llego hasta el campo de entrenamiento que ocupaba cuando era genin y comenzó a golpear los tocones, liberando su rabia.

"¡Que hermosa demostración del espíritu de fuego!" exclamo Lee mientras se acercaba a su amigo. "Yo, Rock Lee, eh de entrenar contigo." Y habiendo dicho eso comenzó a golpear los otros tocones. No logro ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke hasta que el último comenzó a balbucear maldiciones con el nombre de su esposa entre ellas. Se detuvo y observo a Sasuke, una preocupada mirada en su rostro. Un dolido y furioso Sasuke significaba un herido y lloroso Naruto. ¿Debería pedirles ayuda a su esposa y amigos?

_Sakura… emergencia cuatro-cero._

Akemi, sin preocuparse por sus ropas, salto dentro del río y bajo la superficie de este, grito su dolor y desesperación. Por otra parte, Kisho se había transformado en un adulto, visitando las librerías y comprando todas las revistas pornográficas que encontrara, para luego dirigirse a la montaña de los hokages y esconderse allí.

Sasuke, Akemi y Kisho, no regresaron a cenar ni a dormir, y Naruto lloro hasta perder la consciencia. Yuuzuki no regreso a casa, se quedo acompañando a Miki, quien cuidaba a su padre que de tiempo en tiempo lloraba en sueños.

Yuuzuki estiro una mano y peino los cabellos rubios de su padre. "No te preocupes, chichiue. Regresaran."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

El hermano gemelo de Makoto abrió la puerta y miro a Kisho. "Buenos días, Kisho-kun. Entra."

Kisho balbuceo sus gracias y saludo a la madre de su amigo.

"Desayuno con nosotros, Kisho," sugirió con fuerza, haciendo difícil que pudiera rechazarla, tampoco que el chico fuera a rechazarla no habiendo comido anoche.

"Hey, ¿Qué pasa?" lo saludo un Makoto semi-desnudo. El desvanecido talismán que se encontraba en su pecho era la clara historia de que acababa de subir de nivel.

Makoto ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, diciéndole sin palabras que subiera a su cuarto.

"Disculpa el desorden," dijo mientras entraban en su cuarto.

A juzgar por la mirada de su amigo, Kisho sabía que aún no se acostaba a dormir. El proceso de actualización de los talismanes duraba aproximadamente dos días.

"Lamento molestarte," dijo mientras Makoto se ponía una polera. Sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en las muñecas que le había pedido prestadas a Kazuki, para usarlas como modelo para sus pinturas.

"No molestes con disculpas," dijo el chico de ojos purpuras al tiempo que alzaba una ceja al ver que su amigo observaba las muñecas. Silenciosamente, observo como el rubio tomaba una muñeca y la ponía sobre el marco de una ventana, alejándola del resto.

"En las familias, siempre hay alguien quien traiciona o muere. No existe una familia perfecta. Ninguna familia permanecerá siempre unida."

"¿Q-Qué pasa, Kisho?" pregunto el chico mas grande. Nunca lo había oído hablar de forma tan pesimista y cínica, eso lo asustaba.

Con una torcida sonrisa, el otro chico respondió con una atormentada calma. "Mi familia esta jodida."

"¿Huh?"

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Ryouji le dio al malhumorado Akemi otra mirada. Luego de gritar sus sentimientos en la profundidad del río por al menos una hora, el Uchiha paso la noche en la casa de su amigo, a quien le pidió ropa prestada y ocupo su sofá para dormir. Pero aún no tocaba su desayuno. No tenía hambre. El texto al fondo del pergamino lo atormentaba, apareciendo tras sus parpados.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?" Pregunto Ryouji mientras comía.

"No."

"Oh." Se encogió de hombros, "como gustes." Sabía que su amigo no hablaría a menos que quisiese hacerlo, sin importar cuando lo forzara.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke regreso temprano por la mañana, asegurándose de que Naruto estuviera en el trabajo cuando el llegara a la casa. Se había pasado la noche sentado sobre una rama, incapaz de dormir con la rabia y el miedo que sentía.

Ver ese texto sólo había despertado e incrementado su adormecido miedo de ser dejado atrás, y aquel sentimiento lo había hecho irracional. No era un niño inocente, sabía que los ninjas podían morir en cualquier instante o que morirían de forma natural cuando fueran mayores, pero ni siquiera una vez se le cruzo por la cabeza que uno de ellos moriría de esa forma. ¿Acaso Naruto lo haría? Se pregunto asimismo y su respuesta fue sí, porque el rubio era amable por defecto.

En este instante, el temor aún era fuerte, por lo que perdonar a Naruto no era una posibilidad.

A pesar de lo que Sasuke esperaba, Naruto no regreso a casa esa noche y las noches que le siguieron.

La grieta que se presentaba entre la pareja había provocado una grieta entre los hermanos. Akemi y Kisho habían acusado de forma indirecta a Yuuzuki y Miki de no querer lo suficiente a su chichiue, como para importarle un rábano si se sacrificaba asimismo. En respuesta, los otros dos los llamaron superficiales y paranoicos. Sorpresivamente, resolvieron mirarse entre ellos con sharingan activado en vez de luchar entre ellos.

Como respuesta al problema inconcluso, Sasuke se habían encerrando en sí mismo, Naruto cargaba su máscara de alegría, Yuuzuki, quien era conocido por su enorme paciencia estaba por perder el control, el humor de Akemi era vivido, Miki miraba con rabia a todo y a todos, y los chistes Kisho ahora tenían una morbosidad y algo de sado-masoquismo.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto limpio sus húmedas manos contra sus pantalones negros, intentando mantener la calma. ¿Pero cómo podía estarlo si en un minuto se reuniría con Sasuke y su equipo? Sujeto su estomago cuando las revoloteantes mariposas fueron reemplazadas por una estampida de dinosaurios. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke como para saber que su esposo permanecería estoico como una estatua, jamás dejando ver sus sentimientos.

_Te desprecio con todo mí ser._

Eso lo había herido, pero cada día que pasaba la herida crecía.

Un golpe en la puerta le anuncio sus visitas.

"Buenos días," saludo con falsa alegría, mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a Sasuke, quien permanecía completamente estoico.

Su saludo fue repetido por los subordinados de Sasuke. Ken dio una mirada de reojo a su capitán antes de que tomara el rollo con la misión.

"Es una misión clase A, pero no bajen la guardia, ¿Está bien?"

Asintieron antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

Naruto observo como Sasuke había sido el penúltimo en irse. Se levanto de su silla, preparado para llamar a su esposo justo cuando Hiko cerró suavemente la puerta. Los guardias ubicados a ambos lados de la oficina se sorprendieron cuando Naruto apareció frente a ellos.

"¿Ocurre algo, hokage-sama?" pregunto uno de los guardias, al tiempo que los ojos de Naruto se llenaban de tristeza.

Naruto, quien se encontraba decepcionado de encontrar el pasillo desierto, sacudió su cabeza antes de volver a ingresar a su oficina.

_Cuídate, Sasuke. Esperare por ti._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto se encontraba en un particular restaurante, rodeado por sus amigas cercanas, luego de haber sido arrastrado por una terrorífica Sakura y amenazado por una agresiva Temari.

"No comprendo porque me invitan a su salida de chicas," gruño.

"Queremos hablar de tu problema con Sasuke," dijo Ino.

Naruto hizo una mueca. ¿Es que acaso estas mujeres tenían tanto tiempo libre que hasta podían meterse en los problemas maritales de otro? Debería demandar más de sus trabajos, al mismo tiempo que asignarles más misiones si siempre se comportaban de esta forma. Además, no quería discutir la razón del problema, conociendo su reacción. "No hay nada que discutir."

"Queremos ayudar," Hinata dijo de forma silenciosa. No podían soportar ver a dos de sus amigos así de miserables. Querían ayudar y Naruto siempre era el más accesible a aceptar su ayuda, pero quizás hoy no era el día. ¿Acaso era así de malo?

"Se los agradezco, pero estaremos bien." _Creo._ "No es la primera vez que peleamos o que él me odia con pasión." Apretó su agarre sobre los palitos de madera mientras recordaba que Sasuke lo despreciaba. Ese sentimiento era peor que el odio.

"Pero pareciera que su mundo está terminando," comento con sinceridad Junko.

"Eso es lo que está pasando. Lo están tomando como si fuera el apocalipsis y ustedes lucharan para que el final se apresurase." Dijo Temari.

Naruto se sonrojo. "gracias por su tierna opinión, chicas," dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, haciendo que las mujeres fruncieran el ceño. "Pero no puedo hacer nada cuando el esta hirviendo de rabia."

"¿Sabes dónde ir si las cosas empeoran, no?" Sakura le dijo de forma sutil que ellas estarían para los dos, él y su esposo.

El hombre asintió. "Al acantilado-"

Fue cortado al tiempo que puños caían sobre su cabeza.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Camino de regreso a su oficina, Naruto gruño algo sobre la falta de humor en las mujeres, mientras se sobaba su cabeza. No es como si realmente fuera a salta por el acantilado.

_**Tu eres el que no sabe cuando hacer lo correcto**_, dijo Kyuubi,_** diciendo una broma tan desabrida cuando ellas iban en serio.**_

Pero su anfitrión ya no lo escuchaba mientras se encontraba en medio de la muchedumbre, mirando a Kisho, quien caminaba hacia él. "Kisho," murmuro, cuando su hijo se encontraba dentro del rango auditivo, pero el chico no s detuvo ni reconoció la presencia de su padre, solo para junto a él.

Mientras prosiguió de pie en medio de la muchedumbre, pensando en el hecho de que acababa de ser ignorado por su propio hijo, Naruto nunca se había sentido tan solo y poco querido.

¿Ahora era un extraño?

_Por favor, no me sigan ignorando._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Esa noche, Naruto fue visitado por Yuuzuki en los cuarteles de la torre hokage. El heredero Uchiha le traía sopa hecha por Yukina.

"Escuche que no comes nada más que ramen," dijo Yuuzuki mientras comenzaba a sacar la comida.

"No es como si fuera a morir," respondió Naruto, mientras seguía revisando los reportes.

Con un cansado suspiro, el joven Uchiha le arrebato los documentos de las manos. "Vas a comer lo que mi **embarazada** esposa te cocino."

"No tengo hambre," respondió el rubio con voz quejumbrosa. Yuuzuki solo lo miro, mientras Naruto hizo una mueca infantil, sus roles estaban completamente invertidos. Finalmente, el último cedió y comenzó a comer.

"¿No vienes a casa?" le pregunto Yuuzuki sin mayor preámbulo. A pesar de no seguir viviendo en la casa principal, seguía pensando que era extraño que su padre se mantuviera alejado. Sin él, la casa se veía sombría y fría.

Sin establecer jamás contacto con la mirada de su hijo mayor, Naruto respondió. "¿Qué casa? Ya no tengo casa." Sasuke lo había rechazado fría y enojadamente. Su piel aun se agitaba por el golpe de Sasuke.

"Chichiue, no seas ridículo. Otousan no a buscado el divorcio."

"Yuuzuki, hay peores cosas que el divorcio."

Una elegante ceja se alzo, demandando en silencio una respuesta, pero el rubio tan solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Pero los dos siguen usando los anillos." La voz del más joven sostenía cierto tono desesperado.

Naruto encogió sus hombros. "Puede que esté usando el anillo porque su mano se a acostumbrado a sentir aquel peso."

El chico pelinegro lo miro boquiabierta, incapaz de comprender que tal razón viniera de su padre. ¿Estaba así de quebrado? Si ese era el caso, entonces se encargaría de reunir todas las piezas rotas y las pegaría, sin importar lo que pasara. ¿Acaso esa no era la razón de que se llamara 'Yuuzuki'? para ser la luz cuando la ooscuridad los cegara… la luz que los guiaría hacia el otro.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Yanagi, Hiko y Ken intercambiaron miradas mientras su capitán se excusaba y marchaba a su cuarto de la hostal. Sasuke no se encontraba de mal humor… simplemente no estaba de humor. Estaba vacío como una concha.

"¿Sabes el porqué?" pregunto Yanagi mientras se inclinaban entre ellos para hablar en secreto.

Ambos compañeros sacudieron su cabeza.

"Es tan extraño no arreglarse en una semana," comento Hiko. Por diversión, el había apostado a que se arreglaban en el plazo más breve y había perdido. Pero no era el único. La mayoría de quienes habían apostado lo habían hecho. ¡Diablos! Tanto de su dinero, pero lo recuperaría con las misiones. Y con su capitán aún enojado, evitaría al hokage lo que se traduciría en más misiones.

"Debe ser muy serio. Esos dos son problemáticos. Siempre arrasan la villa con sus peleas, aunque sea de forma inconsciente."

Inconsciente de la conversación de sus subordinados, Sasuke se recostó sobre su cama. Poso una de sus manos sobre su corazón, preguntándose si aún latía. ¿Acaso no había apartado a Naruto antes de que este lo abandonara? En unos minutos se quedo dormido, en un sueño inquieto, lleno de risas melodiosas, susurros y caricias de mariposas.

_No me dejes. Por favor._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki, Kisho y Akemi alzaron la vista de su desayuno cuando Yuuzuki entro rápidamente al comedor, seguido por Fuurin. Una mirada a su serio hermano, y sabían que era algo de importancia.

"Sé que tienen una agenda apretada," comenzó hablar con voz sensata. "Pero necesitamos arreglar esto, antes de que empeore."

Akemi frunció el ceño mientras Kisho gruño, y estaba por levantarse cuando noto que no podía moverse. Akemi también se percato de aquello y se tenso. Yuuzuki tomo asiento frente a sus tres hermanos, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. No se veía arrogante, pero si en control y seguro.

Miro a sus dos hermanos. "Estoy al tanto de que pueden romper la atadura de sombras si realmente desean hacerlo, pero si hacen eso, no dudare en usar otros recursos." No era una amenaza sino una advertencia. Y a pesar que Kisho y Akemi eran más poderosos que él, el mayor de los hermanos poseía la experiencia. Cuando no hubo lucha por parte de sus hermanos, Yuuzuki sonrió, agradado. "Bien. Ahora hablemos como los buenos hermanos que somos."

Antes esa oración, todos los otros ocupantes rodaron los ojos. Fuurin sacudió su cabeza. Realmente, ese Yuuzuki. Un buen hermano nunca le pide a un amigo que ate a sus hermanos. Pero según Yuuzuki era una cosa de vida o muerte.

"¿Qué les hizo pensar que chichiue realizaría tal técnica?" pregunto de forma directa.

"Nunca se rinde. Siempre consigue lo que quiere sin importar lo que pueda pasar, incluso lo que pueda pasar con él," respondió Kisho con convicción. Su chichiue era un estúpido hecho y derecho. Era la idiotez y determinación personificada—la peor combinación.

"No la crearía si no la fuese a utilizar," argumento Akemi. En su opinión, su padre no era la clase de personas que hacia las cosas simplemente para demostrar sus habilidades o capacidades. Todo tenía un propósito y una razón.

"Pero no sabía el resultado hasta muy tarde," le dijo Miki. "Y cuando lo hizo, cambio de idea. Esa es la razón por la que la puso en una caja."

Akemi la miro con dureza. "No seas estúpida, Miki. Todos los presentes tenemos la experiencia de crear jutsus y tenemos bastante idea de cómo serán los resultados, incluso antes de terminar la técnica. Esto no es diferente y estas dejando pasar eso."

"Y si realmente cambio de idea, entonces, ¿Por qué los guardo? ¿Por qué no los quemo? A menos, que planee," allí kisho hizo una pausa para hacer comillas en el aire, "cambiar de opinión más tarde."

Los platos se agitaron cuando Yuuzuki golpeo la mesa con su puño. "¡Basta de tonterías! Chichiue va a morir."

Los tres hermanos lo miraron atónitos, sus ojos tan grandes como los de un pez.

"Yuuzuki-nii," respiro Miki. ¿Acaso el sabía algo que ellos no?

El heredero Uchiha comprendía a sus hermanos. Ambos eran cercanos y dependientes de su padre rubio, por lo que una vida sin él era algo que no podían imaginar… no lo podían aceptar o se rehusaban a hacerlo. Cualquier cosa o cualquiera que amenazara la existencia de su padre o le hiciera tener un mal sueño, recibirían su incuestionable y apasionado odio, incluso si era su mismísimo chichiue. Pero ellos, especialmente Akemi, debían crecer y dejar atrás esa horrible dependencia, porque algún día su chichiue ya no estaría, porque la vida es transitoria.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Kisho, con visible miedo en su rostro.

"Pero dijiste que no realizara esa técnica," dijo Akemi, desconcertado.

Se inclino hacia adelante para poner su mentón sobre su muñeca, mientras que un flojo dedo dibujaba los patrones de la madera. "Hay otras cosas que pueden llevar a una persona al suicidio. Como…" se acallo, para que cada palabra se les gravara en sus cabezas. "Por nombrar algunas… dolor, soledad intensa, desesperación, odio proveniente de su familia."

Los ojos de Akemi y Kisho se dilataron. ¿Su chichiue haría eso?

Fuurin aplaudió en su cabeza por la los efectos que habían producido las palabras de Yuuzuki.

"Y lo que más temen se habrá hecho realidad. Todo gracias a ustedes." Se puso de pie y anuncio, "Y ahora, debo llevar a Haruo a la escuela. Y entonces comenzare a preparar el funeral de chichiue, porque en mi opinión, su muerte esta próxima." Miro a su amigo y le señalo que liberara a sus hermanos. "Gracias, Fuurin. Te debo una."

El miembro Nara sonrió, "anotado."

Y los dos se marcharon, seguidos por Miki, dejando a los dos Uchihas con sus pensamientos. Aun cuando ya no se encontraban aprisionados, no podían encontrar la fuerza para moverse. ¿Yuuzuki decía la verdad o tan solo estaba diciendo locuras? Su chichiue era fuerte. Ninguna situación lo había quebrado, así que era imposible que optara por el suicidio en su actual situación, ¿cierto? Pero de alguna forma, no concordaban con la respuesta de esa pregunta.

¿Cómo se sentiría ver el cadáver de su chichiue, sabiendo que ellos indirectamente eran los responsables de su muerte? ¿Qué se sentiría saber que ellos mismos habían hecho realidad su peor pesadilla?

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Naruto-nii," un exasperado y preocupado Konohamaru repitió nuevamente para captar la atención de su hermano/líder.

"Ahora no," respondió Naruto. "Luego de este documento."

"Dices eso una y otra vez, pero a pesar de lo dicho, nunca me das una oportunidad." El documento que Naruto estaba firmando, por primera vez ya había sido enviado.

"No puede evitarse. Los documentos vuelan, sin hablar de las peticiones de nuestros ninjas."

"Lo sé, pero deberías comer y descansar. No eres un robot."

"Tendré un montón de tiempo para hacer eso, cuando ya no sea hokage."

"¡Naruto-nii!" Konohamaru no se resistió el pisar su pie. Cuando el rubio gruño, el más joven se pregunto si acaso no había ido demasiado lejos.

"Acabas de hacer que me equivoque al escribir un kanji. Esto no es un borrador."

"¿Perdón?"

"Como sea," respondió el rubio mientras comenzaba a reescribir su carta.

Konohamaru no se encogió cuando escucho que algo se rompía, el claro relato de que otra taza de café se había resbalado de las manos de Naruto. Ese tipo de accidente había estado ocurriendo de tiempo en tiempo, en los últimos tres meses, y el no era el único que estaba acostumbrado. Incluso los guardias ANBU quienes entraban al cuarto al menos sonido extraño, habían dejado de ingresar para investigar cuando oían tal sonido.

"Estaba vacía," dijo Naruto en defensa.

Su secretario suspiro. "Te traeré otro café."

"Eres el mejor secretario que eh tenido," canturreo el hombre mayor.

Konohamaru rodo sus ojos mientras abandonaba la habitación. _Como si hubieras tenido otro._

Naruto giro su silla y masajeo su nariz. Debía admitirlo. Estaba cansado, no solo por como se estaba esclavizando, sino que también por otra cosa. Puso una mano sobre su estomago y suspiro. Debería ir a examinarse con Tsunade.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Luego de ser informado por Konohamaru que procediera al cuarto numero uno para la entrega de informe, el equipo de Sasuke se encamino hacia aquel lugar. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con el flojo genio esperando en aquel lugar.

"Encargado de la oficina," explico Shikamaru, un cigarro sin encender se mantenía colgando de sus labios. "Hokage-sama se encuentra en otro lugar." De reojo miro al Uchiha, pero vio que se encontraba tan estoico como una estatua. Que problemático. "Lamento informarle esto, chicos, pero solo tienen siete horas de descanso, porque escoltaran a hokage-sama a Suna."

Mientras Sasuke parecía estar disgustado con la noticia, Hiko estaba feliz de tener otra misión.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto salto de la mesa de exanimación el instante en que se percato que se había quedado dormido. Se revolvió en la cama, lo que resulto con el cayendo de la cama. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Tsunade dada vueltas.

"Tan torpe como siempre," comento Tsunade.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Deberías haberme despertado."

"Sólo dos horas," la mujer de ochenta y tantos años con una apariencia que era la mitad de su edad, descendió un brazo para chasquear su frente morena. "Además, no es mi culpa que te hallas dormido durante tu exanimación."

"Y ¿Cómo estoy?" pregunto mientras seguía la doctora hasta su oficina.

"¿Bien?"

Tsunade tomo asiento y miro a su protegido. "¿Que tan bien es tu bien, Naruto?"

El rubio rió ante la insipidez de su voz "Ya sabes, bien como que estoy dentro de lo esperado en mi condición."

"¿Y cuál es tu condición?"

Naruto le suplico con la mirada. "Sabes lo que quiero decir."

Tsunade sabía, porque aparte de ser su médico, se había vuelto su confidente tras la muerte de Jiraiya.

"Deberíamos incrementar tu dosis el próximo mes. A parte de eso, estas bien."

"Me alegro."

"¿Naruto?"

"¿Hmm?" murmuro mientras acariciaba su estomago.

"¿No lo reconsideraras? Me preocupa tu familia, especialmente la reacción de Sasuke si sabe de esto. Será peor que cuando se enteraron de tu investigación."

"Mantener en secreto mi investigación fue un error, pero mantener esto… lo hago por el bien del bastardo."

Tsunade frunció el ceño. "¿Cuándo aprenderás Naruto que algunas veces lo que crees que le hace bien a tu esposo realmente no le hace ningún bien?"

"No me puedo simplemente acercarme a Sasuke y decir 'ey bastardo, sabes que-' ¿Acaso no aprendiste en tus años de hokage que debes saber cuándo decir lo necesario?"

"¡No ocupes ese tono conmigo, mocoso!" dijo de forma golpeada Tsunade.

"¡Deberías respetar a tu líder, vieja bruja!"

"¡Bueno, deberías respetar a tus mayores!"

Naruto suspiro. Eran demasiado maduros como para debatir sobre respeto. "Aún no es momento de que lo sepan."

"¿Y cuándo será el tiempo? Cuando tu ya estas-" fue interrumpida por el gruñido proveniente del estomago de Naruto.

"Mi estomago pide ramen. Nos vemos tsunade, vieja bruja." Entonces desapareció, antes que la mujer continuara desde donde había quedado.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke tenía hambre, pero parecía que su corazón lo forzaba a querer comer solo ramen-la razón por la que caminaba hacia Ichiraku. Honestamente, comenzaba a extrañar a su rubio, pero debía distanciarse de él. Quería disminuir el dolor al mismo tiempo que prepararse para una vida sin su esposa. Peor lo extrañaba, todo lo que era él. Y lo que más lo ayudaba a aplacar lo que sentía era como ramen, porque sabía a Naruto. ¿O Naruto sabía a ramen? Ya no podía diferenciarlos.

"Gracias. Vuelva pronto," escuchó decir a Ayame, al tiempo que atravesaba la puerta de la tienda, congelándose cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules. En ese instante, el mundo que los rodeaba desapareció mientras se miraban, retando al otro a moverse; a hacer algo.

Con determinación, Sasuke aparto la mirada de sus ojos, los que intentaban arrastrarlo a lo que suponía era miseria.

_Sí me vas a abandonar, entonces yo no…_

Sintiendo que su esposo no lo perdonaría en ese instante, Naruto comenzó a caminar hasta dejarlo atrás, mientras pasaba junto a él, sus hombros se rosaron. "Seguiré esperando, bastardo." Susurro para que el hombre de pelo negro lo escuchara.

Sasuke se estremeció al sentir ese leve contacto y al oler la esencia de Naruto. Movió su cabeza para mirar por sobre su hombro, dispuesto a llamar al hombre rubio si se encontraba cerca. Pero su esposa había desaparecido, y él no estaba listo para perseguirlo.

_Dame tiempo._

"¿Quieres más Naruto?" le pregunto Ayame, mientras comenzaba a preparar su orden.

"No, uno es suficiente para mí."

A pesar del problema entre ellos, Sasuke y Naruto fueron capaces de mantener una relación profesional mientras viajaban, en conjunto con el resto de los escoltas, a Suna. Sin embargo, de tiempo en tiempo, el rubio le lanzaba miradas al pelinegro similares a la de un cachorro que quería regresar con su amo. Por supuesto, Sasuke era consciente de esta situación, la que lo molestaba al mismo tiempo que le divertía.

En cuanto llegaron a Suna, Naruto inmediatamente se dirigió a ver a Gaara.

"Es sorprendente que hayas llegado a tiempo," Comento el Kazekage a modo de saludo.

Naruto hizo un puchero. "Eres frío. Deberías estar feliz de verme luego de dos meses, seis días, siete horas, cinco minutos y once segundos."

"No tienes que llevar la cuenta. Y para tu información, no son once segundos sino que ocho."

Naruto lo miro boquiabierto antes de sonreír alegremente. Estaba por abrazar a su amigo, cuando noto que algo sobresalía entre los papeles entregados en la oficina del Kazekage.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa la tomo en su mano, haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño.

"Ohh… una carta de amor," canturreo Naruto antes de abrir el sobre. Nunca se molesto siquiera en pedir permiso. Además, Gaara nunca abría o leía las cartas de sus fans.

Gaara quien gustaba de su privacidad, estiro una mano para alcanzar el sobre con olor a rosas, pero el rubio había anticipado aquel movimiento, dio un salto, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

"Entrégame eso o…" le advirtió Gaara mientras daba un amenazante paso hacia él, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Su mano sostuvo una muñeca morena justo cuando Naruto estaba por escaparse. El rubio termino tropezando y cayendo al suelo, llevando a un sorprendido Gaara con él.

Y justo en ese momento, Sasuke toco la puerta e ingreso a la habitación. Con una rápida mirada a la comprometedora posición en que los lideres se encontraban, la gélida ira del capitán se intensifico. Sin decir palabra alguna, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, asegurándose de poner la fuerza suficiente como para agitar el lugar. No creyó ni por un segundo que Naruto lo estaba engañando. Naruto no se atrevería, eso lo sabia en el fondo de su corazón al igual que el pelirrojo era demasiado honorable como para robarle a alguien y arruinar una familia.

Naruto empujo de inmediato a Gaara y corrió hacia la puerta, justo cuando un dolor naci en su estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas, mientras envolvía con sus brazos el área lastimada.

"¡Naruto! ¿Naruto?" lo llamo Gaara, con clara preocupación en su rostro, al ver cuan pálida y sudorosa se había vuelto la cara de su amigo en cuestión de segundos. "Voy a llamar a un medic-nin, así que tan solo espe-" se acallo cuando una mano sostuvo su brazo.

"No hay necesidad. No es nada serio. Solo un dolor de estomago," dijo entre dientes, Naruto, mientras inhalaba profundamente.

"Mentiroso."

"No, en serio. Sasuke y yo tuvimos una pelea realmente fuerte y después de eso no comí por dos días, pero ayer comí demasiado. Mi estomago no estaba preparado."

El kazekage miro a su amigo, examinando su pregunta. "¿Entonces, no es Kyuubi?"

"¡Claro que no!" lo negó con evidencia. "Es mi cuerpo. Mi estúpido cuerpo. Pero ahora Kyuubi está intentando deshacerse del dolor."

Mudamente Gaara llevo al otro hombre hasta el sillón.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Mientras se preguntaba cuando los problemas del hokage era asunto de todos, Sasuke camino a través del camino que lo llevaba a la parte más profunda del jardín. Sus pasos eran determinados mientras se acercaba a su objetivo.

Sorpresivamente, había sido Temari quien lo había convencido de darle una oportunidad al rubio para explicarse. Incluso ahora, la kunoichi no tenía idea de la causa de su pelea, pero era lo suficiente perceptiva como para saber que no era la típica pelea de pareja. No podían ser los celos, porque no tenían nada porque sentir aquello y no podía ser inseguridad por la forma en que ellos se comportaban y mostraban su cariño.

"_No soy ciega, Uchiha. Puedo ver las patéticas miradas de cachorro perdido que te lanza tu rubio. ¿No vas a escuchar su explicación? No puedes juzgarlo si no escuchas su versión, eso sería injusto para ambos. Quizás te mienta o te diga la verdad, pero solo lo sabrás cuando te lo diga. Eso es mejor que precipitarse a tomar conclusiones, ¿no lo crees?"_

No había dicho demasiado, pero sí lo necesario para darle el valor de acercarse al rubio. Además, lo extrañaba y el estado de su matrimonio estaba haciendo que la mayoría de sus amigos se convirtieran en consejeros matrimoniales. Se detuvo al ver como su esposo se encontraba tristemente de pie, una mano se apoyaba en una roca y su mirada se encontraba perdida. El rubio se veía tan solitario, que el Uchiha se pregunto si él también se veía así.

El corazón de Naruto golpeo su pecho cuando Sasuke se puso junto a él. Dio una mirada de reojo y observo que su esposo se veía vulnerable y accesible.

""Sasu-" trago saliva cuando esos ojos oscuros se posaron en el.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Naruto?" le pregunto silenciosamente, como un susurro del viento.

"Al comienzo, n-nunca quise mantenerlo como un secreto. Se los diría si alguien me preguntaba, pero nadie lo hizo. Y al tiempo que las cosas se ponían más peligrosas y riesgosas, no pude evitar ocultarlo, sabiendo que si alguien se enteraba me detendría." Cerró la distancia entre ellos, para sujetar la chaqueta de Sasuke. "No quería que pasara eso, porque quería completar mi investigación… saber que podría llegar hasta allí." Miro los ojos negros, sus propios ojos reflejados en esas oscuras lagunas. "Por favor, créeme. Nunca te abandonaría, porque todavía recuerdo la promesa que te hice cuando tú me hiciste tuyo."

_Incluso si el mundo se hace pedazos… incluso cuando todo lo que nos rodea caiga, jamás te abandonare ni traicionare. Me tendrás por siempre, así que por favor Sasuke, tómame… marca este cuerpo como tuyo._

"¿Podrías, por favor, aceptarme nuevamente?" sintió como el dolor afloraba en el, cuando Sasuke puso sus manos sobre morenas, y lentamente las aparto de su chaqueta. El hombre de pelo negro podía ver la sinceridad que emitían esos adoloridos ojos azules, él sabía que ningún actor podría lograr tal grado de realidad. El miedo seguía allí, pero necesitaba demasiado a Naruto como para continuar odiándolo.

"¿Aceptarte nuevamente? ¡No seas ridículo!" un vacio se adueño del corazón del rubio. Esto era. Este era el final de ellos como pareja. "Nunca te dejé."

"¿Huh? Pero me desprecias." Pero una llama de esperanza comenzó a arder en su interior.

"Con todo mi ser, pero en ese entonces, no era nada."

Naruto estaba confundido. Incluso se preguntaba porque no podía entender a Sasuke cuando desesperadamente quería hacerlo. Pero de alguna forma, se percato de que no importaba, porque la boca de Sasuke comenzó a hacer dulce amor con la suya. ¡Dios! ¿Cuán sediento y hambriento de este hombre había estado?

Sasuke dejo escapar un profundo gemido cuando el hombre en sus brazos le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Se pregunto si había estado drogado o enfermo para haber sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin el sabor y la calidez de Naruto.

Un segundo más tarde, Naruto era presionado contra la roca, inconsciente de la dureza de esta. Su mano derecha sostenía mechones negros, mientras la mano izquierda de Sasuke se encontraba cerca de la cabeza de Naruto, sosteniendo gran parte de su peso, mientras su otra mano estaba entre lazada con la de Naruto, en un cariñoso agarre. Deslizo una de sus piernas entre las de Naruto, y se estremeció cuando Naruto gimió y arqueo su cuerpo.

Rompieron el beso para tomar el necesitado aire, pero sus rostros seguían cerca.

"¿Te molesta si te tomo aquí y ahora?" murmuro con franqueza el Uchiha.

"Me molestaría mas si no lo hicieras."

Y aquella respuesta hizo que la sangre restante de ese hombre se dirigiera a su entrepierna. Sin desperdiciar otro segundo, se hundió en otro profundo beso, mientras su mano izquierda culebreaba por debajo de la polera de Naruto.

A sus acalorados cerebros les tomo un tiempo percatarse de que alguien se aclaraba desesperadamente la garganta. El deseo de sus ojos fue reemplazado por la irritación al ser interrumpidos.

Hiko instintivamente se tenso y deseo huir, cuando dos pares de ojos lo miraron fríamente.

"¿Qué?" siseo Sasuke. Nunca molestándose en quitar su errante mano de la polera ni tampoco en apartarse del sonrojado y flexible cuerpo de su esposa.

Hiko nuevamente se aclaro la garganta, esta vez de verdad. Su garganta estaba adolorida luego de haber intentado llamar la atención de sus superiores por un tiempo.

"La cena está por iniciar y Kazekage-sama me ha ordenado explícitamente que les comunique a ambos, especialmente a Naruto-sama, que su presencia es requerida."

"Gracias, Hiko," dijo Naruto con poco aliento, mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta la nuca de Sasuke. "El capitán y yo nos presentaremos en breve." Sus rojizos y húmedos labios se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa cuando cálidos labios contornearon su cuello.

"Comprendo, Lord Hokage." Hiko se marcho al tiempo que sostenía su ensangrentada nariz.

Incluso cuando el miembro ANBU se había marchado, Naruto continuaba con su cabeza hacia un lado dándole espacio a Sasuke para que mordiera, lamiera y succionara su cuello. Su mano presiono a su esposo más cerca, diciéndole mudamente que lo succionara más fuerte.

"Deberíamos parar, e ir con el resto," murmuro el rubio contra un oído, antes de que su lengua rastreara su contorno.

"Pero ya tengo mi cena y postre conmigo."

"Estoy seguro de que no es lo que nuestro anfitrión tiene en mente." Y para detener las protestas de Sasuke, Naruto presiono sus labios contra los suyos.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Llegamos," la voz de Naruto resonó claramente en el interior de la mansión Uchiha, mientras Sasuke y el llegaban de Suna.

"Hokage-sama…" Yuuhi grito el nuevo término que había aprendido mientras corría hacia la puerta principal. Inmediatamente fue envuelto por los brazos de Naruto. Haruo, quien parecía aprender más sobre la finesa Uchiha, camino con su propio ritmo hasta quedar frente a sus abuelos, sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Bienvenidos a casa."

Sasuke estiro su mano para desordenar el pelo del niño.

"Chichiue," comenzó Akemi.

Naruto lo miro a él y luego a Kisho, entonces sonrió. "Está bien. Todo está bien… NO." Chillo la última palabra, provocando que Yuuhi se cubriera tardíamente sus oídos. Naruto lanzo una rápida mirada por el lugar. Todo parecía haber sido limpiado de forma rápida. Incluso podía ver un montón de polvo acumulado en una de las ventanas. La limpieza no está dentro de sus estándares. Definitivamente no. "Si me voy un año, probablemente serán enterrados vivos en polvo.," mientras bajaba a Yuuhi. Miro a su esposo. "Tu cocinas mientras yo limpio. Kisho, tu ayudaras a otousan, mientras el resto me ayudara a mí."

A excepción de Akemi y Sasuke, Todos lo saludaron de forma miliar antes de dirigirse a sus labores.

_Este es mi hogar._

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… =) por finnnn]! Vacaciones =)…. Eso significa, más tiempo para traducir… asique, aunque no les aseguro nada… es probable que actualice con mayor rapidez… espero que les sea un agrado el capitulo ;) nos leemos.!_

**kaoryciel94:**_ wuajaja, todo lo que escribes lo comparto, reamente, me parece que es el tipo de destino que a toda fan de esta serie le gustaría ver… claro que sus hijos serian así y pues la pareja esta más que claro. Y si, es una pena, pero todo termina, pero descuida todavía quedan capítulos por leer de la serie… todavía quedan sorpresas… uhhh… muchas sorpresas ]=) muajajajaj =) ojala te guste este capítulo, gracia por el review._

**hana no tenkai: **perdonnnn! Me demore T.T pero es que estaba muy ocupada, trabajo de universidad, =( perdón, espero que no venga con mucha tardanza el capi ;) y que te guste jijiji… cierto que Akemi es muyyyy genialoso… yo toy entre Akemi y Yuuzuki =S es tan complicado TxT

**Breyito-Black-Lupin****: **uf! Otra persona atochadas con trabajo y estudio? =S… ahhhh ya llegaran las vacaciones XD… wuajajaj, porque mas el disfrute por lo de si le gusta las cosas het… como sea..( Quizás si no te gusta lo que se viene puede que se te haga un poco latero… ups! Me estoy yendo de madre XD)…. En cuanto a lo del lemmon NaruSasu… emm… no sé… =( creo que en este fic no pasa… es q estoy un poco traspapelada, por leer muchas cochinadas juntas y me enredo entre tanto fan fic =S…. pero bueno, si quieres ver lemmon en el próximo capitulo hay, pero no sé si será de tu agrado…. Aunque lo que acarrea esa jugarreta buahhh… te lo recomiendo… ;) y por último, lo de Kisho solo el tiempo lo dira.. =O!

**Seiketo Nayset****:**wuaaa O/O lees el de hunter x hunter O/O haces que me sonroje… wuaaaa hasta me dejaste un review T.T…. ahora si, retomando lo que decía T.T perdón por la espera, se que antes actualizaba rápido, pero como dije dentro de poquito empezare a traducir más seguido, empezando por hoy… aunque no se si mañana, porque me voy a cortar mi pelito =)…. Aja! Tonces con lo que acabas de decir… el capitulo 75 te dejara locoooo! =)…. Gracias por el review…

**YO:** wuajajajajaja, es verdad los Uchihas son lentos… wuajaj, ¬¬" pero no falta la rápida que de tiempo en tiempo aparece… jijiji =P … gracias por el review…;)

**katharyass**: NOOOOO! Muchas gracias a ti! =) me subes el ánimo, y si eres latina como yo, tonces…. Llegaron las vacaciones…. Wiiiii! Tiempo para traducir y leer… relajarse y pasarlo bien.

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	75. Chapter 75

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Notas del autor: Probablemente tendrán problemas al leer este capítulo debido al formato que uso. Inserte flashbacks (Sin advertencia alguna) por todas partes, por lo que es cuestión de ustedes identificarlos. Los flashbacks al igual que los pensamientos de los personajes están en cursiva. Buena suerte. Sabía que podía ser complejo, pero quería intentar este tipo de formato.**

**Capítulo 75: Tormenta**

_Miki ato descuidadamente su pelo mojado y examino el nudo de su yukata antes de abandonar el vestidor de una onsen cercana a la villa de Konoha. Cuando salió del cuarto, las risas de sus amigos junto a la de Shouhei le dieron la bienvenida._

_Shouhei levanto una mano a modo de saludo._

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto una sorprendida Miki._

"_Mi equipo al igual que el tuyo está descansando en este lugar. No sabía que estabas aquí, solo lo supe cuando me tope con Kazuo y Shuu."_

"_Una encantadora coincidencia, ¿no es así?" comento un entusiasmado Shuu. "¿También irán al festival?"_

_Shouhei asintió._

"_Entonces, vente con nosotros," sugirió Kazuo y Miki secundo la moción._

Miki gruño mientras se enderezaba a la vez que su mundo giraba y bilis se acumulaba en su boca.

"Miki, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto un preocupado Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Notando la preocupación en el rostro de sus familiares, les sonrió transmitiéndoles seguridad. "Estoy bien."

"Eso es lo que has estado diciendo desde hace una semana," dijo Naruto. "Tienes que ser examinada."

"Te dije que estoy bien," dijo de pronto, provocando que sus padres alzaran una ceja. Ahora, ¿Por qué eso se les hacia familiar? Se preguntaron Naruto y Sasuke. "Sólo estoy cansada." Dio un pequeño grito cuando fue levantada sorpresivamente.

"Entonces, te llevare hasta tu cama" dijo su otousan y sin esperar respuesta alguna, hizo lo dicho.

"¿Quizás está un poco resfriada?" dijo Akemi.

"¿Acaso ella no se daría cuenta, siendo que es una medic-nin?" pregunto Kisho.

"De cualquier forma, debemos convencerla de que vaya a hacerse un chequeo médico antes de que sea demasiado tarde," dijo el mayor.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_Junto con todos los demás, los ninjas de konoha animaron las actuaciones, al mismo tiempo que como era tradicional en el festival, rociaban con agua a los participantes._

_Dos horas más tarde, en conmemoración a la fiesta, fuegos artificiales eran sostenidos. El grupo se sentó en algún lugar de la cima del pequeño cerro. Un trueno de aplausos estallo entre el público que observaba cuando el primero fuego artificial estallo en el cielo, sus luces formando una rosa, antes de desaparecer en el cielo._

_Luego de unos cuantos fuegos artificiales, Los compañeros de Shouhei se excusaron mientras los amigos de Miki hace mucho ya se habían ido. El miembro de los Hyuuga dejo caer un suave beso sobre su hombro, el instante en que su chica se inclino contra su pecho._

_Miki sabía leer el significado de ese pequeño gesto. Podía ser un saludo; una despedida o permiso para besarla. Enderezo su cabeza y dijo, "Sabes, no tienes que pedirlo." Por más que apreciara el gesto, en ocasiones, se encontraba asimisma irritada por aquella actitud tan anormal y fraternal._

"_No quiero sorprenderte," respondió el hombre, su respiración abanicando su rostro._

"_No lo harás." Aunque, sinceramente, la intensidad de sus besos la sorprendían. Había algo en ellos que hacía que cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensionara contra él. Ella gimió cuando Shouhei procedió a invadir su boca con su lengua, clamando su territorio. Automáticamente una mano se posesiono sobre la nuca del Hyuuga, jalándolo aun más cerca, profundizando el beso._

_Unos segundos más tarde, Miki se encontraba arrodillada entre sus piernas, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, dándole todo lo que tenía._

Miki miro el techo de su habitación, comprendiendo ahora lo que ocurría. Ya no podía pretender, ni mucho menos mentirse asimismo. Los síntomas… su condición era obvia, pero ella seguía necesitando pruebas.

Se levanto y cerró su puerta, de forma que nadie pudiera entrar e interrumpirla. Entonces se saco su camisa y bajo sus jeans y calzones, exponiendo su bajo abdomen. Presiono sus manos contra aquella determinada área.

_Entonces se separaron, sonrojados y agitados. Cuando Shouhei levanto la vista, encontró la respuesta a su muda pregunta en esos azules ojos. Sus bocas volvieron encontrarse, mientras él estaba a punto de perder el control, decidió teletransportarlos al cuarto del hotel donde se estaba quedando._

_Miki solo hizo un sonido de aprobación, mientras se veía asimismo atrapada entre la suave cama y el cuerpo de su novio. Rió cuando sintió sus dientes acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, entonces dejo escapar el aire cuando una cálida boca dejo un sensual rastro en uno de los lados de su nuca._

"_Shouhei," dejo escapar en un aliento._

Un suave sollozo escapo de su boca, cuando sintió una presencia dentro de ella. Se dejo caer al suelo, la verdad era demasiado pesada para resistir. ¿Qué dirían su familia y la de Shouhei cuando supieran de su embarazo? Se enrollo en un firme ovillo, llorando mientras pensaba en los peores casos.

_Por favor no me odien ni repudien. Por favor. _

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Confundida y asustada, Miki no podía evitar distanciarse de su familia. Aun no estaba lista para que ellos se enteraran. Sin embargo, sabía que debía decírselos personalmente, antes de que lo oyeran de otros. Pero si era posible, quería esperar a Shouhei, quien se encontraba en una misión, para informarles.

Inquieto por la vehemente negación de Miki de ir a ver a Sakura, un preocupado Naruto la observaba mientras permanecía dentro de su rango de visión. Y aún cuando no era muy observador, seguía siendo su madre por lo que estaba bendecido con el instinto maternal. Días más tarde, Naruto fue a su habitación.

Naruto se detuvo a medio camino de golpear su puerta. ¿Cómo decirlo sin acusar a su hija? ¡Dios! Esto era tan incomodo, especialmente si estaba equivocado y siendo paranoico. Miki no parecía del tipo que lo hacían a tan temprana edad. Sacudió su cabeza haciendo a un lado esa idea. Era seguro que Miki no estaba embarazada. Su condición no era nada como eso.

_¿Ne, Miki?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_El Hyuuga sintió un escalofrió al oír esa voz, y luego continuo sintiéndolo al sentir como su mano tocaba su obi. Lo que fuese que estuviera oculto bajo sus ropas, sabía que harían que su corazón se detuviera y que su pene se erectara. "Miki," murmuro cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Su chica solo asintió y lentamente, desato su obi y abrió su yukata. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver su cuerpo. Era aún más hermosa que en sus sueños húmedos. "Me quitas el aliento," dijo completamente impresionado. "Y eres mía."_

_Oír esa posesiva voz hacia que su piel picara y ella alzo una mano hacia él, queriendo cubrir su desnudes con su cuerpo. Quizás su novio comprendía, porque el bajo hacia ella._

Las risas de la cocina desaparecieron cuando Miki cubrió su boca y voló hacia el baño. Ella paso corriendo junto a Sasuke, quien acababa de llegar de una misión.

"¿Qué pasa, dobe?" pregunto Sasuke el instante en que vio a Naruto, quien seguía a su hija.

"No sé. Ella estaba bien hasta…" dejo de hablar cuando escucharon a alguien vomitando. Cuando llegaron al baño, su hija ya se encontraba lavándose su boca.

"Miki, deja que te examinen." Le dijo Naruto mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

"Estoy bien." Respondió mientras secaba su boca.

"No, ¡No lo estas! Te guste o no, vamos a ir a ver a Sakura," declaro Sasuke con finalidad, y la condujo por el pasillo, Naruto tras ellos.

_Shouhei… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

"¡Déjenme!" grito Miki, apartando la mano de su otousan—algo que sorprendió a los dos.

_No puedo… ya no._

Retorciendo sus manos, dijo, "Debo hablar con ustedes. Es muy importante."

_Por favor… por favor otousan, chichiue, no me odien._

Nunca habían visto a su hija tan nerviosa, y miedo llenaba su ser. Se dirigieron al despacho de la familia y se sentaron allí. Miki se encontraba frente a Naruto y Sasuke. La chica comenzó a secar sus sudorosas manos y a respirar suavemente.

_Dios, ¿No estás aquí? ¿Me ayudaras a hacerlos comprender?_

"Estoy embarazada," se atraganto con las palabras.

_Miki sintió el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y lo quería. Tímidamente, abrió su yukata. Se sonrojo cuando su novio alzo una ceja._

"_Quiero sentirte," le explico haciendo sonreír a su acompañante._

"_Lo harás," le respondió, hundiendo su cabeza y rastreando su clavícula con su lengua y boca._

"¿Qué dijiste?" dijo Sasuke.

"Estoy embarazada." Y esta vez, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. El miedo se agitaba en su interior.

La confesión reverbero en la cabeza de Sasuke, antes de que el silencio se hiciera presente. Su cabeza y corazón se cerraron, congelándolo, dejándolo suspendido, como si fuera una estatua.

"Miki, esa es una broma horrible, por favor-" un Naruto en negación fue cortado en seco, cuando la chica comenzó a agitar su cabeza furiosamente.

"No, es cierto. Tengo un mes…"

_La rubia se sorprendió y abrió la boca atónita, cuando uno de sus pezones era rodeado por su boca, clavando sus uñas en su cabello negro, cuando su lengua se movió sobre la punta. Podía sentir como algo se removía en su estomago y el calor se expandía sobre sus regiones más bajas. Sentía que estaba en peligro de evaporarse y su agarre sobre su cabello se apretó, demandando mas al mismo tiempo que le rogaba que se detuviera, temiendo desvanecerse si esta locura proseguía._

"_Shouhei," expiro mientras levantaba la otra parte de su cuerpo, queriendo que le diera la misma atención que a su otro pezón._

Dolor y rabia.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" logro decir Naruto, entre la rabia que sentía. El idiota que había violado a su hija moriría por sus propias manos.

"¿Quién? ¿Qué?"

"¿Quién te violo?" dijo con temblorosa voz, su deseo de matar casi lo controlaba. Nadie se escaparía de tal crimen

"No fue violación. Yo…" se acallo, dudando, al mismo tiempo que le daba espacio a su padre para que comprendiera que ella no era una víctima, más bien había sido una ardiente participante.

"¡Dilo! Y claramente." Miki no, ¿Cierto? Solo estaba protegiendo al criminal, porque estaba siendo amenazada, ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

_La razón y lógica de Shouhei se habían marchado hace mucho tiempo, el instante en que su niña le había dicho que quería sentirlo. La forma tímida y jadeante en que lo había dicho, provoco que quisiera tomarla allí mismo, sin caricias previas, pero se contuvo. El control era lo único que tenia y los ruidos que la rubia hacia, estaba haciendo que se evaporara. Luego de dar misma atención a sus erectos pezones, continúo descendiendo, mordiéndola cuidadosamente aquí y allá, dejando discretas marcas._

_Una mano descendió, acariciando su piel y el borde de su ropa interior antes de que descendiera aún mas, sintiendo la suavidad de su ropa interior. Su mano bajo y se deslizo contra el área húmeda de su ropa interior. No podía evitar frotar lo que se encontraba oculto bajo esa ropa, jugueteando y produciendo que hiciera más liquido cálido._

"En mis últimas vacaciones, lo conocí-"

"Su nombre, Miki. Yo. Quiero. Su. Nombre." Se estiro sobre la mesa y tomo sus manos en las suyas. "No llegará a ti. Te protegeremos."

Miki sacudió su cabeza y aparto sus manos de las de su chichiue. ¿Por qué trataba a Shouhei como un criminal?

"Lo hice con Shouhei." Trago las disculpas que casi salieron de sus labios cuando Naruto palideció. No podía sentirlo, porque culpa o arrepentimiento sería lo último que sentiría por lo bellamente ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Shouhei… el caballero Hyuga… El amigo cercano de Miki…

¿Cuándo las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos? ¿Estaban saliendo o habían ido directamente a la cama?

Los había visto pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero no era algo extraño por lo que había pensado que eran amigos y no estaban saliendo. Espera.

Sintió otra apuñalada de dolor y traición.

_Instintivamente, abrió sus piernas mientras gemía al placer que estaba próximo a reventar en su pequeño cuerpo. Arqueo sus caderas mientras Shouhei se desasía del último obstáculo que la retenía en su semidesnudes._

"_Miki," susurro el hombre mientras sentía su sensual esencia producida por sus pliegues femeninos. "Miki… siénteme."_

_Incluso si no quería, lo haría porque cada nervio de su cuerpo era sensible a sus ministraciones y a su voz. Ella abrió la boca, tembló y cerro sus ojos cuando un dedo rastreo su abertura, de un extremo a otro, antes de hundirse en su cálida y húmeda caverna._

Atemorizada por la conclusión a la que había llegado su chichiue, agrego, "Fue gentil."

Tales palabras gatillaron su imaginación, enviando imágenes de dos figuras moviéndose como una en la cama de un cuarto levemente iluminado, compartiendo el calor, sudor, fluidos e incoherentes palabras de amor. En el fondo, esperaba que hubiese sido en una cama no contra una pared, o una mesa o en el suelo, porque—ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por otro.

"Las personas creerán que dormiste con todos los chicos con los que saliste. Para ellos, eres una puta," dijo Naruto mientras se lamentaba de sus propias palabras.

Esas palabras eran una cachetada para ella. ¿Acaso el también creía aquello? "No me importa porque es una mentira. Soportare todo eso, porque lo amo."

Perdido.

Naruto golpeo la mesa con una mano. El ruido había sido fuerte, pero no llego a Sasuke, quien se encontraba en su propio y pequeño mundo a años de distancia de ellos.

"¿Qué sabe una niña de quince años del amor?" demando ardidamente.

_Eres my joven para ser madre. Demasiado joven para todo esto… Miki…_

_¿Porque me juzgas, chichiue?_

"Te equivocas. No soy como ustedes dos, ¡Quienes esperaron años antes de darse cuenta de que se amaban!" le grito en respuesta, entonces salió rápidamente del cuarto, dejando tras él un dolido Naruto.

_Shouhei no pudo evitar el gruñido que escapo de su boca cuando sintió cuan resbaloso y cómodo era. Diablos. ¿Duraría lo suficiente o se iría el instante en que se deslizara en ella? Quito sus bóxers, finalmente liberando su tirante y mojado pene. Masajeo su interior antes de moverse. Tomo un instante para lamer sus muslos interiores antes de dejar un beso en esa región._

Naruto levanto un brazo hacia donde había estado Miki y luego lo bajo. Apretó su pecho.

_¿Qué clase de dolor es este? Eres demasiado joven para marcharte._

Miro al aun atónito Sasuke, pero sin recibir consuelo alguno, el tampoco podía dar consuelo. En su rabia, lanzo un puño al aire, enviando un vaso lejos contra la pared, antes de enterrar su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos.

_No se supone que sea así._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Yukina estaba amamantando a su tercer hijo—Akihito, cuando escucho enojados gritos provenientes de la casa principal, pero debido a la distancia no pudo comprender lo que decían. Se puso de pie y miro a través de la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver como su cuñada se marchaba de casa. Y supo entonces que se trataba de otra pelea entre padre e hija. Suspiro.

"Okaasan, ¡Puedo ir a ver al tata y al abuelo?"Pregunto Yuuhi

"Ahora no, querido. Están ocupados. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a cuidar a Aki-chan?"

Yuuhi hizo un puchero.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"_Miki," dijo y beso su frente. Incluso si era una tortura para él, lentamente entro en ella. "Si es demasiado doloroso, solo sostente a mi espalda. Compartiré tu dolor." La beso profundamente mientras se deslizaba por su barrera. Su calor y estrechez lo estaban volviendo loco. El dolor causado por sus uñas clavadas en su espalda no era nada en comparación al suyo, por lo que lo soporto sin decir nada. Miro sus ojos cerrados y atrapo una lágrima con su lengua._

_Miki se sentía como si hubiese sido partida en dos y el largo y grueso órgano de Shouhei hacían que el dolor fuera más incomodo e insoportable. Continúo sosteniéndose de él, sacando fuerzas de la causa de su dolor. ¿Podía continuar a pesar de este dolor? Mudamente grito para que sus músculos se relajasen rápidamente y mientras más lo pensaba más preocupada se ponía, al no ser capaz de acomodar a su amado._

_Viendo cuan contorsionado estaba su rostro de dolor, Shouhei se percato de que era demasiado para ella. "Lo siento, Miki. Voy a salir." Estaba por hacerlo cuando ella apretó el abrazo._

"_¡No!" protesto a punto de gritar. Lo miro suplicantemente. "Déjame ajustarme. Por favor."_

Miki corrió cuán lejos sus piernas se lo permitieron, deteniéndose cuando su estomago comenzó a doler, ¿o era su corazón?

_¿Qué sabe una niña de quince años del amor?_

Dejo salir un grito hacia los cielos, quienes le respondieron con gotas de lluvia, ya fueran de simpatía o rabia, no lo sabía. Se encogió sobre sus rodillas, abrazando su propio cuerpo.

"¡Chichiue, eres un idiota!" murmuro. Tan solo porque Shouhei y ella no se odiaran, no pelearan todo el tiempo, no se intentaran de matar en el valle del fin, ella no lo siguiera hasta los confines del universo, no significaba que no supiese lo que era amor.

_¿Era un crimen llevar en tu vientre el hijo de la persona que amas? Si era así, ¿Entonces porque hay niños? Si es así, ¿Por qué me tuviste a mí y a mis hermanos?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

A pedido de Yukina, Yuuzuki rápidamente se dirigió a la casa principal a penas llegar a su casa. Con todas las luces apagadas en la casa, no estaba muy seguro si había alguien o no. Entro por la puerta trasera y peleo para encontrar el interruptor. Siguiendo los sollozos, camino hasta el despacho familiar y encendió las luces. Y lo saludo la imagen de Naruto llorando. Inmediatamente camino hacia chichiue, nunca percatándose de que su otousan se encontraba allí, no hasta cuando casi se tropieza con una pierna. Frunció el ceño y se pregunto qué había pasado para tenerlos así.

"¿Otousan? ¿Chichiue?"

Naruto levanto la vista e inmediatamente fue donde su hijo.

"Yuuzuki… Miki…"

¿Algo le había pasado a su hermana? ¿Había sido capturada? Pero no se encontraba en ninguna misión.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Está embarazada de Shouhei."

Yuuzuki quedo congelado mientras Sasuke salió de su zona de seguridad.

"¿Shouhei?" Yuuzuki dijo con dificultad. ¿Qué demo-? ¿Cuándo él-? ¿Cómo este tipo había logrado pasar su guardia especialmente la suya? Cierto, era el amigo de Miki y habían bajado su guardia. Diablos.

"¿Un Hyuuga?" Pregunto fríamente Sasuke. Ambos capitanes ANBU se levantaron.

"¡No, esperen!" los llamo Naruto. "Shouhei está en una misión, al igual que sus padres. No quiero que nadie más sepa de esto."

"¿Dónde está Miki?" pregunto el heredero Uchiha.

"Se marcho luego de discutir. Yuuzuki, encuéntrala por favor. Sé que a nosotros no nos va a escuchar. ¿Por favor?"

Asintió. "Quiero que se calmen para que puedan resolver las cosas."

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada. "No hay nada que resolver."

_Estas muerto, Shouhei._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_Era un poco irónico para el Hyuuga que fuera ella quien le rogara y no él. Irónico, pero aún así, eso lo hacía muy feliz. Empujo a la rubia sobre la cama y no hizo nada más que bañarla en besos._

_Luego de un tiempo, cuando el dolor se había apaciguado hasta convertirse en incomodidad, miedo se desato en su interior. Lo llena que se sentía… era increíble como un solo órgano podía hacerla sentir amada y completa. Cuando miro los ojos de su amado, estos estaban llenos de maravillas. Le sonrió, como si lo viera por primera vez. "Eres increíble," le susurro antes de presionar sus labios contra lo de él._

_Shouhei tomo aquel gesto y la obedeció como una señal de inicio, y comenzó a moverse. Permitiendo que se ajustara al mismo tiempo que alimentaba el fuego de su pasión, el que se había convertido en una flama en cuanto la penetro._

_Miki comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, haciéndolo suyo. Podía sentir algo en su interior… algo que Shouhei tocaba cada vez que se hundía en ella, provocando un hormigueo y una sensación que estaba más allá de las palabras. Quería más de eso y susurro sus deseos contra sus labios._

Mao golpeo la tierra con su pie mientras esperaba que su estudiante hablara, pero parecía que todo lo que quería hacer era beber el té frío que había pedido. Aunque eso era lógico, ya que cuando encontró a Miki esta estaba completamente mojada, pálida y tiritando. Mudamente, la llevo hasta su apartamento, le lanzo una toalla y ropas, antes de meterla a un cuarto.

"Entonces…" dijo Mao mientras se mecía en su silla. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Miki temía que todas aquellas personas que la amaban la odiaran, el ser despreciada y decepcionada por su profesora, tampoco era menor. No la odiaba ni tampoco esperaba mucho de ella. A diferencia de su familia y amigos, Mao existía solo para hacerla caer. Y en esta situación y condición, era más seguro resguardarse en su enemigo que en alguien más. Con la confianza y orgullo que no tenía, le informo a su antigua profesora.

Mao hubiese caído de espaldas si su equilibrio no fuera perfecto. "¿Y?" pregunto, aún cuando sabía cuan molestos, no, lívidos estarían sus padres. Y las cosas se pondrían peor cuando sus hermanos, especialmente Kisho, se enteraran. Ningún Hyuuga podría contra un Uchiha. Las consecuencias de sus actos seria la aniquilación de todo el clan Hyuuga. Bueno, no todo si Miki daba a luz a su hijo, pero ¿podía? La niña era fuerte, pero su sistema reproductivo aun no se formaba por completo.

"No sé. Ya no sé qué hacer," confeso Miki. Estaba confundida y la furia de sus padres no servía de mucho.

"Miki, sólo tú puedes decidir qué hacer, pero te daré una idea de cómo puede concluir esto."

La rubia asintió, aunque no quería escucharlo porque Mao siempre tenía un ángulo pesimista.

"Tu familia hablara con Shouhei antes de matarlo."

Miki palideció, pero se encontró estando de acuerdo con aquello. Debía hacer algo para salvar a su amado.

"Probablemente de deshereden o te obliguen a abortar el niño."

_Shouhei cerró sus ojos, no, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando Miki rodeo lo rodeo con sus morenas piernas, atrayéndolo hacia ella, jalándolo y empujándolo hacia su dulce punto. Podía sentir como en su bajo abdomen estaba por estallar. Estaba por irse, al igual que Miki, juzgando su calor. Desafortunadamente, no podía hacerlo en su interior. Sabía que no podía… todavía no._

"_Shouhei, vente dentro de mí. Deja todo en mi interior," dijo entremedio de los gemidos que producía. "Estaré bien. No estoy ovulando."_

"_Miki…" dejo de hablar cuando su chica mordió su hombros, dejando una marca._

"_Hazlo. Lléname." Si fuera otra situación, se hubiese sonrojado o para ser mas esactos, tal oración no hubiese salido de sus labios. Pero estaba intoxicada por el deseo, haciéndola hacer todo aquello al igual que Shouhei._

_Miki gimió cuando el orgasmo la golpeo. Unas cuantas penetraciones más y Shouhei llego al orgasmo. Sin desear que su peso la aplastara, el hombre la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de recostarse sobre la cama. Él la miro y sonrió, percatándose de que se había dormido._

Una mano reposo inmediatamente en su estomago. También debía proteger la prueba de su amor. ¿De ellos? No se le había pasado por su mente, que quizás su amor no era deseado o que quizás Shouhei no quisiese un niño después de todo ¿acaso no había intentado salir de ella? Fue su idea que se viniese dentro de ella, solo para más tarde, enterarse de que había calculado mal. Shouhei pensaría que todo había sido planeado por ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo la kunoichi mientras veía como el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

"El no querrá al niño."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo… solo eso."

"Eso no tiene sentido."

"¿Te juntarías mañana con Shouhei y lo traerías aquí, por favor?" pregunto Miki. Debía hacer que comprendiera. Sostuvo las manos de su antigua profesora, "Debes llegar a él antes que ellos."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Mao gruño antes de ir a abrir la puerta, solo para detener el ruido del timbre. Quien fuese que estuviera tocando su timbre a estas horas escucharía todo lo que tuviera que decirle. Abrió con fuerza la puerta y sus coloridas palabras murieron rápidamente ante la terrorífica figura de Yuuzuki.

"Miki," dijo fríamente y sin preámbulo alguno. Aunque era solo el nombre de su hermana, tenía más que un significado. Era un 'sé que está aquí', 'la voy a ver' y 'miente y enfrenta mi ira.'

Que otra cosa podía hacer Mao más que apartarse y dar paso al Uchiha, quien mostraba sus verdaderos colores.

Una Miki envuelta en toallas eligió ese preciso instante para salir del baño. Congelándose a medio camino, cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"Miki," dijo Yuuzuki impacientemente. Debía admitir que era inteligente al esconderse en la guarida de su tan renombrada enemiga. Pero nuevamente, esa palabra significaba 'sé de tu situación y no estoy feliz.' '¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?' 'Preocupas a nuestros padres' y 'estoy aquí para llevarte a casa.'

"Oniisan," murmuro Miki. Era un '¿Cómo me encontraste?' '¿Por qué estás aquí?' 'no te me acerques' y 'Sea lo que seas que hagas, no regresare.'

Yuuzuki tan sólo arqueo una ceja y apareció frente a la chica rubia, quien daba un paso hacia atrás para escapar.

Dejo escapar un corto grito y como respuesta automática, enredaderas de serpientes salieron de su manga. Yuuzuki había anticipado este movimiento, por lo que quemo fácilmente las enredaderas con su mano. y antes de que Miki pudiera reaccionar, su hermano la golpeo rápidamente en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente. Mientras luchaba contra la inconsciencia y se desmoronaba sobre el suelo, miro a Mao, rogándole con la mirada.

_Por favor, ve con Shouhei._

Yuuzuki atrapo a su hermana y la puso sobre sus brazos, asegurándose de no exponer demasiado su piel. Entonces miro a la otra kunoichi, quien mantenía un rostro neutro. Hizo una breve reverencia a medida de disculpas por todos los problemas causados y las cenizas que luego ella tendría que limpiar, y entonces desapareció tan rápido y silenciosos como el viento.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Sasuke, Naruto, Akemi y Yuuzuki permanecían en el cuarto de Miki mientras Sakura examinaba con cuidado a la niña Uchiha, quien seguía dormida. Los cuatro hombres observaban con atención la expresión de Sakura, la que permanecía neutra.

"Ella está bien," dijo profesionalmente Sakura. "En estos momentos ni ella ni el feto están en problemas." Los miro uno por uno, queriendo que comprendieran la situación. "Considerando que tan solo tiene quince años-"

"Lo sabemos," interrumpió Sasuke. Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo una pose intimidante, no que no lo fuera.

"Su sistema reproductivo aún no es lo suficiente maduro como para tener un niño. Más adelante, su vida, al igual que la del niño estará en riesgo. Yo-" se detuvo, casi compartiendo su opinión. "Quiero hablar con ella cuando despierte."

"¿Sugieres el aborto?" Dijo Akemi. La pregunta solo aumento la tensión y pesadez de la atmosfera.

"Quiero hablar con Miki," repitió.

"Pero tenemos el derecho de saber," dijo Sasuke.

"Sólo cuando los pacientes han sido informados."

Enojado, Sasuke se retiro de la habitación. No se suponía que fuera así. Miki, su princesa, ¿estaba embarazada a los quince? Si hubiese conocido el futuro, hubiese mantenido un ojo vigilante en su pequeña las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana hasta que fuera lo suficiente grande.

_Miki, no se suponía que fuera así._

En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba ver los hijos de su hija, pero no a esta edad y definitivamente de otra forma. No era la traición lo que más pesaba en el sino la perdida y la rabia. No podía esperar a que Shouhei regresara.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"¿Cómo lo está llevando Sasuke?" Le pregunto Sakura a Naruto. Ambos bebían te en la cocina. Naruto la había invitado por más tiempo ya que casi era hora de cocinar.

"No lo sé. No puedo llegar a él. Y tampoco quiere hablar conmigo." Se lo está guardando todo," confesó. ¿Acaso no cargaban la misma cruz? Pero con un Sasuke tan distante, sentía esa cruz diez veces más pesada.

"Yuuzuki y Akemi se estaban comportando de la misma manera. ¿Acaso Kisho sabe de esto?"

El rubio sacudió su cabeza. "Todavía no, pero va a pasar sus dos días libres aquí, mientras espera sus calificaciones para continuar con la ultima parte del entrenamiento para ser un hunter-nin. Llega hoy en la tarde."

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Estaban seguros de que Kisho se volvería loco ya que era el más protector con su hermana. Naruto tendría que decírselos suavemente y explicarle… ¿Explicarle qué? Como Miki concibió al niño y porque estaría en riesgo mas tarde, hasta el punto de que morir era una alta posibilidad.

_Miki…_

Con unos ojos azules que se veían llenos de misterio debido a su pánico, pregunto, "¿Miki no morirá, cierto?"

"Haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerla sana y salva."

Sacudió su cabeza y repitió su pregunta.

Viendo las lágrimas que Naruto intentaba contener, Sakura sostuvo y apretó sus manos. "Naruto, asegurarte algo, no es una cosa que pueda hacer en este caso."

"Sakura-"

"Sólo te puedo dar todos mis esfuerzos como medic-nin y como amiga." Y esperaba que esta vez bastara con eso, porque la última vez que había tratado un embarazo temprano, su paciente murió a causa de hematomas. Negó mentalmente, para apartar esa idea de su cabeza, especialmente cuando el rostro de la chica comenzó a convertirse en el rostro de Miki. Se puso de pie y beso fraternalmente su frente antes de marcharse.

Naruto permaneció sentado allí, mirando vacíamente la pared, su té completamente olvidado mientras intentaba soportar la verdad. Por impulso, puso una mano sobre su estomago. Luego de todos los problemas, dolores y esfuerzos que había tenido al dar luz a Miki, no podía perder a su niña. No, no estaba listo. Nunca estaría preparado.

Sasuke entro a la cocina atrayendo la atención de Naruto.

_¿Por qué estas distante?_

El silencio fue roto por el sonido de sillas siendo arrastradas sobre el suelo. El líder Uchiha se tambaleo levemente cuando un cuerpo repentina y rudamente se lanzo sobre él, antes de que flojos brazos rodearan su cintura.

Naruto hundió su rostro sobre un duro hombro. "Sasuke," respiro. "Te necesito."

Silencio.

"No podemos seguir así. Dime lo que sientes. Compártelo conmigo." _Hazme sentir que no camino solo este calvario._

"Me siento igual que tu," respondió con serenidad.

"Lo sé, pero quiero que tú lo digas." Entonces susurro, "Por favor, Sasuke."

Al oir esa voz, el hombre pelinegro se inclino ligeramente hacia atrás, puso una mano sobre unas manos morenas, cerro sus ojos y mudamente inhalo profundamente. ¿Cómo lo diría? Que decir, cuando todo lo que siente se complementa y al mismo tiempo contrasta. Era enfermizo y terrorífico, tanto que se vio obligado a crear un muro tan grueso como pudiesen. Ahora, como poner estos sentimientos en palabras sin morir en el intento.

"¿Qué sientes, Naruto?" le pregunto silenciosamente.

El rubio abrió su boca solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo decirlo, mucho menos por dónde empezar. Una tras otra las emociones chocaban contra él, como si fueran olas que nunca cesaban y se unían a las otras creando un remolino.

Sasuke tomo el silencio de su esposa como su incapacidad de decirlo en palabras. "Veras, no hay palabras apropiadas para ello. Nunca podrán ser palabras." Sintió la cabeza de Naruto moverse en acuerdo, y creyó que se había acabado hasta que el rubio volvió a preguntar.

"¿Qué fue lo primero que paso por tu cabeza?"

No había ni duda ni confusión cuando Sasuke respondió. "Aborto."

Y su respuesta viajo hasta el pasillo, donde se encontraba Miki. Se congelo a medio camino, su sed olvidada de inmediato mientras esa siniestra palabra retumbaba en su cabeza.

Lagrimas cayeron sobre el piso de madera mientras huía de casa. Quizás tuviera quince años, pero ahora era una madre y protegería a su hijo.

Sasuke sintió como Naruto se tensaba y dijo, "No me malentiendas, Naruto. No quiero que nadie muera, pero…" escogería a su hija por sobre su nieto.

"¿Por qué no podemos tener a los dos?"

"Deja de ser ingenuo. Sabes que no puedes. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente experiencia como para saber aquello?"

"Pero-"

Sasuke lo tomo por sus hombros. "Miki es nuestra prioridad," dijo con finalidad.

"Siempre lo ha sido y nada cambiara aquello," respondió Naruto.

Una toz desde la puerta los interrumpió.

"No encontré a Miki en su cuarto, ni en ningún lugar de la casa. Incluso la busque en la casa de aniki," dijo Akemi de manera cortante.

Naruto y Sasuke palidecieron.

_Cuando Miki despertó, lo primero que sintió fue dolor. Se giro hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero estaba vacía, sin embargo seguía tibia._

"_¿Estás bien?" _

_Se volteo para encontrar a un Shouhei en bóxers, a unos pasos del baño._

_Shouhei._

_Se sonrojo al verlo, recordando como ese cuerpo había estado intima y perfectamente presionado contra el suyo. Ya no era su novio, sino su amante. Que intimo y dulce termino._

"_Solo un poco adolorida, pero no es algo que una medic-nin, no pueda solucionar en seis minutos."_

_Shouhei se acerco y sentó al borde de la cama. Miki estiro su cuerpo, inconsciente de la mirada que bebía de su imagen. Lo observo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras un dedo reposaba contra el borde de unos de sus labios._

_El deseo rodeo al hombre. Su niña era una inconsciente seductora. Peino su pelo con una mano. "¿Debo tomar ese gesto como una invitación?"_

_Sonrojándose, lo abrazo y con su respiración abanicándolo y sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos, le respondió, "Tómalo como quieras."_

"_entonces, lo tomare como una invitación." Y cerró su distancia._

_Y el resto de la noche fue devorada por la llamas de la pasión…_

**Continuará…**

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… wuola! Si me demore de nuevo.. pero menos… aaa? Vieron? Vieron? Es que me invitan salir y llego muy noche, y luego hay que ver tele y después conversar y salir y… el tiempo no alcanza T.T es tan dificil… pero me estoy apurando juju ;) disfruten del sol!_

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**: como que no! Si estaba reclarito =S…. buhh… wuajajaj XD pero es que era un macho alfa lleno de hijo machos alfa, adoloridos por que Naruto los quería dejar botados T,T … wuajajajaj Xd ANBU con hemorragia… eso es entretenido… =P…. mm… =? Con lo de la pregunta de Gaara, la verdad es que nop- Gaara no tiene pareja u.u… es sholito… =? Lo de Kisho… quien sabe? Yo no? =O!... u.u… mira y refiriéndose a lo del lemmon… no sé si sea de tu gusto… es que es el primero de esos de los que se ven por aquí =X…. gracias por el review

**kaoryciel94:**_ =(¡! A mí tampoco me gustan las otras parejas! Y al igual que tu, espero que terminen solitos… por que nos da paso a la ilusión.. ¿No? ¿NO? ¡¿NO? U.U - ahhh , bueno, bueno… como sea… aun todavía faltan hartas cosas por pasar… como esta! La de este capítulo! A poco no te lo venias venir! AJA! U.U pobre Shouhei… =P gracias por comentar ;)_

**hana no tenkai: **_uhhhh…¿Qué , que le pasa a Naru? Jujuju, a esperar =_= porq no me acuerdo jijiji XD… shuuu…. Tan pronto ya a clases… que pena… pero por lo menos espera a que no te ahogen en trabajos y tarea la primera semana ;) … gracias por tu review… y nada… nos leemos! _

**Seiketo Nayset****:**_ wuajajajaja XD… me mato tu comentario muchas gracias, espero hacer eso, mantener un buen ritmo, aunque no lo estoy logrando… T.T las vacaciones, la playa el nada… todo eso me obligan a… alejarme de la tecnología XD aunque lo intentare… y clama, que próximamente capitulo de hunterxhunter traslated ;) …. Nos leemos… espero que sea de alto impacto este capítulo =D_

**Soy YO-SARIEL****:**_ jajajaj, no cáncer no tiene! Tiene ota cosa… una cosa feita… tiste…. Muy tiste…. =) gracias por el comentario …. ;)_

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


	76. Chapter 76

**Aclaración**: Este fic no es mío, no es de mi propiedad, yo nunca lo escribí….sólo soy una tipeja que se encarga de traducir esta gran creación, que es de asashouryuu, y que lo puedes encontrar en su idioma original en este vínculo http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2922292/1/

**Sean advertidos del SasuNaru**

**Prepárense para una gran escena de SasuNaru**

**ESTO ES LO QUE ESCRIBE LA AUTORA AL FINAL, LEANLO UNA VEZ LEÍDO EL CAP…CONTIENE POILER DEL FIC XD:**_¿Ven? Kisho es malo… LOL. Me gusta que sea siniestro. Solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde su matrimonio y Shouhei ya tiene miedo… ¿Qué vio en los ojos de Miki? En el próximo, las cosas serán más ligeras… lo prometo._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

**Capítulo 76: Arashi II**

"Está bien," murmuro Miki mientras frotaba su estomago. "Nadie nos va a separar." Miro el cielo. El claro cielo azul contrataba completamente con lo que sentía en su interior.

Luego de abandonar su casa, sus pies la llevaron hasta las profundidades del bosque. Después de descansar por un tiempo, seguía sin saber qué hacer. Dejar Konoha no era una opción, porque no tenía un pergamino con la aprobación del Hokage sobre su salida de la villa y los guardias fácilmente podían diferencia uno real de uno falso. No tenía idea de a dónde ir. Toda la jurisdicción y el poder absoluto estaban en las manos de su chichiue, pero estaba fuera del alcance de sus padres. No tenia donde escapar y solo podía ocultarse por un poco. Estaba atrapada pero sabía que no se rendiría sin luchar. Sus instintos la habían guiado hasta sus elementos.

Sasuke, Naruto y Akemi buscaban fervientemente a Miki y a cualquiera que la hubiese visto, esto inmediatamente provoco que las personas asumieran que otra pelea había estallado entre la hija y los padres sobreprotectores. Nadie pensaba otra que eso y ellos no se molestaban en corregirlo.

Naruto encontró a Sasuke en el bosque y ambos asintieron. Este era último lugar que tenían para buscarla, y si su hija no estaba allí entonces debía estar en una de las zonas en que patrullaba Akemi.

Miki abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escucho que su nombre era susurrado. Era su otousan, quien se encontraba a unos metros de ella junto a su chichiue. Habían venido a buscarla y a quitar la vida dentro de ella. Se levanto, con una peligrosa mirada en sus ojos. Se sentía más amenazada que nunca y ataco. Ella ya no tenía amigos ni familia.

"Miki," la llamo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto sentía más de lo que veía, por lo cual, cuando las afiladas raíces bajo el suelo se levantaron. También sabía que el rubio podía manejar aquella situación, pero por reflejo se movió para proteger a Naruto.

"Acércate y no dudare en lastimarte… asesinarte incluso," Miki dijo con frialdad. _Otousan, chichiue, por favor, detengan esto. No me hagas hacer esto._

Ambos padres fruncieron el ceño.

"Miki, detén esta estupidez," dijo Sasuke mientras su mano se alzaba sobre su banano con armas.

"No voy a abaratar mi hijo, ni aun si me ruegan."

"Lo oíste… pero Miki," se acallo el líder Uchiha, mientras las raíces crecían alrededor de Miki, formando un grueso y monstruosa barrera.

_Mami te va a proteger, amor_, dijo mentalmente. _Nunca se acercaran a nosotros._

Naruto miro su ensangrentada mano derecha y maldijo. Miro a Sasuke, quien tenía un brazo herido. Tenían un problema, sabían que no podían luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra su hija. De hecho, todo lo que habían hecho era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no utilizaron ningún ninjutsu, temerosos de que pudieran lastimas directa o indirectamente a Miki.

"Jodidas plantas," dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a avanzar y cortar una tras otra raíz, pero estas continuaban creciendo, solo dándoles un pequeño destello de su niña con el shraingan activado. Ella lloraba mientras los miraba con rebeldía. Entonces, frunció el ceño al notar algo. Antes de que pudiese mirar por sobre su hombro, para preguntarle al rubio si también lo había notado, escucho al último gritar su nombre, diciéndole que se preparara.

Naruto se elevo en el aire, doblando su cuerpo y aterrizando con los pies hacia el cielo y sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Sasuke. "Ten cuidado, bastardo," dijo mientras desenvainaba la espalda de Sasuke, la que se encontraba en la espalda del hombre.

Utilizando los cuatro segundos que le tomaba a las raíces de Miki crecer, Sasuke a toda velocidad salto por sobre estas. Observo como Naruto cortaba las raíces, dándole a Sasuke el tiempo que necesitaban.

Miki dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, cuando su otousan se ubico frente a ella.

Sasuke sujeto su muñeca, provocando una mueca. "Si pretendes oír a hurtadillas, entonces deberías permanecer por más tiempo hasta que la conversación termine. Le prometimos a Sakura que te llevaríamos con ella."

"¡NO!" grito, demasiado débil para luchar. Enfoco sus llorosos ojos en su otousan. "Por favor, no me quiten mi niño."

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Miki se inclino hacia adelante, golpeando su cara con su kimono. "Te ruego. Por favor, concédeme este deseo." Ella respiro profundamente cuando una mano golpeo su nuca y se vio asismisma cayendo en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

_Por favor, no lo hagas_.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki se tenso el instante que abrió sus ojos y lo que la saludo fue el techo de su habitación. Tanto habían dormido que la habían trasladado del hospital a su casa luego de que le quitaran su bebé.

"¿Estas despierta?"

Giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio Sakura. "Mi bebé… ¿Dónde está mi bebé?"

La ninja medico de pelo rosa le dio una entretenida mirada. "Tú bebé esta en tu interior, Miki-chan." Miro como la niña puso una mano sobre su estomago y sonrió, percatándose de que su tesoro seguía en su interior.

"¿No me quitaras mi bebé, no?" pregunto mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

Sakura se sentó en una silla cercana. "Estoy aquí para informarte de tu condición. Como medico ninja, sabes que a tu edad tu sistema reproductor aún no se ha desarrollado por completo. Embarazarse a una edad tan joven significa complicaciones."

"Lo sé."

"Y las posibilidades de tener complicaciones aumentan, ya que naciste un mes antes. Tus posibilidades de morir son altas."

"Pero aún así… incluso si muero… quiero que nazca."

"Miki…" Sakura se veía desesperada.

"Si chichiue fue capaz de tenernos a todos nosotros ¿Por qué yo no? Soy mujer." Esta próxima a ponerse a gritar para este entonces.

"…"

"Ne, tía Sakura, ¿Es un crimen embarazarse a tan corta edad? ¿Es un crimen dar a luz?"

La mujer mayor sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero es un crimen si la vida de tu bebé y la tuya en peligro. ¿Podrás criar al niño, Miki? La maternidad no termina dando luz a un niño. Comienza con eso. Das todo por tu hijo. Tu niño será la prioridad. Tendrás que hacer muchos sacrificios. ¿Puedes soportar todo eso? ¿Puedes dejar de lado tus sueños?"

"Lo haré… lo intentaré."

La muchacha era testaruda, comprendió Sakura. Sostuvo sus manos y miro sus ojos azules. "Eres un menor de edad y por ende, tus padres son los responsables de ti y tu hijo. Quiero que hables con ellos. Tienen derecho a opinar sobre este asunto al igual que Shouhei. ¿Comprendes?"

"Pero quieren que aborte… ¿Puedes convencerlos?"

"Como doctora, Miki, el aborto es recomendable en tu caso." Sakura se estremeció al ver como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como una cascada de esos ojos azules.

_¿No tengo aliados? ¿Por qué me siento tan sola? ¿Por qué nadie quiere a mi hijo? ¿Por qué? ¿PORQUE?_

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Shouhei retrocedió un paso cuando Mao interrumpió su camino hasta la torre del hokage.

"Podemos hablar, Shouhei-san. Esto es importante. Es sobre Miki," siseo con seriedad antes de desaparecer. A la mención del nombre de su chica, se despidió de sus compañeros y siguió a la sádica kunoichi.

"¿Qué hay de Miki?" pregunto Shouhei mientras se preguntaba porque estaban en el lugar más discreto de todos los lugares discretos. Era como si se estuvieran escondiendo.

"Ella está esperando tu hijo."

"¿Disculpa?" susurro. ¿Había oído bien? No, debía estar equivocado. Estaba seguro de que la explosión que había ocurrido en su última explosión había dañado su audición, o la falta de sueño había provocado un corto circuito en su cerebro.

"Tu novia está embarazada," repitió lentamente Mao, como si estuviera hablando con un estúpido.

No, estaba equivocado. Había oído bien. Con sus piernas temblorosas y su torrente sanguíneo inundándolo, se inclino sobre un árbol cercano y respiro intentando mantener la calma.

Un montón de preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza. Preguntas estúpidas como; Cómo, Cuándo y por qué, lanzaron rápidas y coloridas imágenes frente a sus ojos. Era estúpido de hecho, porque sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas.

Y entonces, como un rayo de luz, comprendió las consecuencias de aquella noche. De pronto, sintió miedo por Miki, por él, por ellos y de su-ante esto trago saliva, bebé. Que podía hacer un solo Uchiha con su temperamento… el infierno no era nada en comparación a la furia de un Uchiha.

_Miki…_

"¿QUÉ?" grito tardíamente.

"Está embarazada. ¿O quieres decir que no eres el padre de ese niño?"

Shouhei respiro profundamente. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. ¿Miki estaba embarazada? ¿Con su hijo? Pero no dijo que… ¡Dios! Había embarazado a su novia de quince años, quien resultaba ser la hija y hermana de ninjas poderosos y de elite.

"¿Cómo esta?"

"Estas cagado, chico," dijo Mao pero había cierta alegría sádica en su voz. "Sus padres están buscando tu cabeza, al igual que sus hermanos. Kisho todavía no lo sabe. Deberías estar feliz con eso, Miki me dijo que te dijera que evitaras a los Uchihas."

"¿Dónde está?" tenía una perfecta idea sobre cuan enojados debían estar los miembros de su familia, al igual que sabía cuan sola debía sentirse ella.

"¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?"

"Está sufriendo. Necesito verla."

"Sufrirá aún más si terminas muerto. Mejor es que vayas a tu casa y pienses en un buen plan antes de irte a meter en los terrenos Uchihas." Cuando el chiquillo estaba a punto de protestar, agrego, "Ese es el deseo de Miki, así que es mejor que lo escuches"

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Miki nuevamente se encontraba en el despacho familiar junto a sus tensos padres.

"La tía Sakura me pidió que les informara que decidí dar luz a mi hijo," declaro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños, mientras Naruto sujeto con fuerza el borde de la mesa.

"No puedes hablar en serio, Miki. Acaso Sakura no te dijo los riesgos-" Naruto fue cortado en seco cuando su hija lo interrumpió.

"Hablo en serio. Si tú arriesgaste tu vida por nosotros, entonces yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. Este niño es la prueba de mi amor por Shouhei-kun."

Los hombres se estremecieron. La perdida sería demasiado grande como para aceptarla en ese momento.

"¿No pueden aceptarlo?" pregunto lastimeramente Miki. "Quiero ser madre a esta edad y de este niño."

"Traeré algo para beber," dijo Naruto y apresuradamente se puso de pie. Se dirigió a la cocina y con una borrosa mirada, comenzó a preparar lo que había prometido.

Un incomodo y pesado silencio cayeron sobre el padre y la hija. Miki se removió en su lugar, mientras Sasuke permaneció congelado en su asiento.

"Otousan, ¿No me vas a decir nada?" pregunto Miki. Desde que ella había revelado su secreto, el líder Uchiha no había hablado con ella, exceptuando cuando estaban en el bosque. "Otousan-" enmudeció cuando una mano abofeteo su mejilla.

"Eres una tonta," dijo Sasuke. "Yo también soy un tonto porque no hice nada. Ni siquiera pude salvarte."

La muchacha rubia sacudió su cabeza. "Lamento ser esta clase de hija, pero, otousan, yo-" quedo en silencio cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe. "Lamento ser egoísta."

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la librería e inclino su cabeza contra la puerta de esta. No se suponía que fuera así. No se suponía que sintiera rabia ni temor. No se suponía que tuviera ganas de matar al padre de su nieto. No se suponía que se sintiera así de frustrado por no poder asesinar a ese hombre porque o sino el hijo de Miki no tendría padre.

_¿No entiendes, Miki? No se suponía que fuese así._

Naruto y él hubiesen estado felices. No habría secretos escondidos. No habría complicaciones que amenazaran su vida. No habría… no habría dolor…

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Uno de los miembros Hyuuga arqueo una ceja al ver a un mareado Shouhei atravesando un pasillo.

"¿Llegaron mis padres?" pregunto Shouhei.

"Sí, hacer treinta minutos atrás. Están en tu casa."

El hombre asintió. "¿Puedes decirle a nuestro líder por mí que ya estoy en casa?" pregunto. Era una operación regular dentro de los miembros del clan el reportarse al líder cuando regresaban de las misiones. "Tengo algo importante que discutir con mis padres." Sin esperar la respuesta de su primo, se dirigió a su casa.

Shouhei inhalo profundamente cuando dos pares de ojos lo observaron, esperando su anuncio.

"Acabo de recibir las noticias de que mi novia está embarazada."

Neji frunció el ceño mientras que el té entre las manos de Tenten resbalo unos centímetros.

"¿Qué?" demando Tenten. No sabía que su hijo hubiese andado con alguien lo suficiente como para acostarse con ella. ¿Quién era la chica?

"¿Y?" pregunto monótonamente Neji.

"No sé. Tengo que hablar con ella."

"Lo que te estoy preguntando es ¿Planeas casarte con ella?" pregunto su padre. Mataría a su hijo si no se hacía responsable de su hijo y su mujer.

Shouhei aparto la vista.

"¿Estás diciendo que no te quieres casar con ella?" pregunto Tenten.

Shouhei sacudió su cabeza. Era más probable que Miki se rehusara a casarse con él. Matrimonio y Miki eran palabras que no cabían en la misma oración. La muchacha era demasiado ambiciosa, y por lo que le había dicho en una de sus conversaciones, ella no pretendía casarse hasta después de haber cumplido sus sueños.

"Yo sí, pero ella… Miki-" enmudeció, percatándose de su error.

"¿Miki?" sus padres repitieron sabiamente. "¿Dices que tu novia es Uchiha Miki?" pregunto Neji. Su puño izquierdo aterrizo fuertemente sobre la mesa mientras gritaba, "¿Qué tontería es esta, Shouhei?"

Shouhei se estremeció. Tenía veintiún años, pero la voz enfadada de su padre lo seguía asustando de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando era niño.

"Hijo, ¿En qué lio te has metido?"Susurro suavemente Tenten. De pronto sintió miedo por la vida de su hijo. Entonces miro a su esposo, cuando la llamo fríamente. "Visitaremos a los Uchiha mañana por la mañana." Le lanzo una molesta mirada a su segundo hijo, "Tendremos que arreglar esto con sus padres."

Tente asintió. Entonces Neji se volteo para marcharse, su pelo tras el.

Shouhei suspiro entonces tosió, doblándose cuando el puño de su padre toco su abdomen. Había bajado la guardia. "¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Deberías haberlo pensado más de dos veces, antes de tocas a una niña de quince años, más todavía si es una Uchiha," siseo Neji antes de alejarse y abandonar la habitación.

Shouhei se arrodillo sobre el suelo mientras aguantaba el dolor. Demonios, si que dolía.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Kisho había llegado justo a la hora de cenar. Y sabía que algo andaba mal cuando entro a la cocina y sintió la pesada tensión. Diablos, nadie decía nada y todos miraban solo sus comidas.

"¿Y cómo estuvo el entrenamiento, Kisho?" pregunto Naruto, intentando parecer interesado. Lo estaba, pero su hijo menor no pudo evitar notar todas las emociones que llenaban sus repentinos ojos oscurecidos. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a todos?

El chico movió su mano. "Estuvo bien. Fue todo un reto. Más duro de lo que esperaba, pero estuvo bien. Si califico para la siguiente etapa, entonces aprenderé sobre cuerpos quemados y como hacer venenos. Lo que deseo es aprender los trucos de los hunter-nins."

"Eso está bien."

"¿Y cómo están todos?" la atmosfera se puso pesada.

"Todo está bien," dijo Akemi.

"Sí y yo falle en mi examen." Kisho miro a todos y luego suspiro. La tensión era muy familiar. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. "Está bien, ¿Quién peleo con quien? ¿O quien está enfermo?"

"Nadie," dijo Sasuke.

"Soy yo," dijo Miki.

"Estas enferma."

"No, embarazada."

Kisho la miro atónita. "¿Qué? Creo que no oí bien."

"Estoy embarazada, Kisho. Estoy embarazada de Shouhei," Miki le repitió lenta y claramente.

Todos los ojos lo observaron, esperando su estallido. Pero para su sorpresa, una quebrada sonrisa apareció en su vacío rostro.

"¿En serio? ¡Felicitaciones Miki!" dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

"¿N-no estás enojado?" tartamudeo la chica. Pensó que kisho estaría enojadísimo, pero aquí estaba, felicitándola… sintiéndose feliz por ella y ella se sentía mejor. Tenía un nudo menos en su corazón. Finalmente, alguien la apoyaba.

"¿Yo? ¿Enojado? Si mi hermana está feliz, entonces yo también lo estoy. Pero me tienes que dar el honor de ponerle el nombre a tu primogénito."

"¡Hey! Darle el nombre es una de las responsabilidades de los padres."

"¿Según quien?"

"No importa. No quiero que le des un nombre pervertido a mi hijo."

"¡Hey! Me insultas."

Los tres hombres miraron con sospecha a Kisho, quien alegre y sinceramente conversaba con Miki, preguntando sobre su embarazo mientras tragaba su comida.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

Shouhei se sentó al borde de su cama. Era medianoche y todavía no podía dormir, aun cuando estaba cansado por la misión. Había tantas ideas en su cabeza y sus emociones eran una telaraña. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Qué haría si-

Miro una determinada cortina que flameaba, dejando ver el jardín de su madre. Era su imaginación o ¿realmente había visto a Kisho mirándolo fijamente? No, debían ser sus ojos jugando trucos con su mente. Ninguna persona que no fuera Hyuuga podía ingresar a sus terrenos sin activar las trampas que habían puesto los mejores Hyuuga. Pero de nuevo, Kisho era un acertijo y ahora con su entrenamiento para convertirse en un hunter-nin… se levanto y escabullo hacia afuera. Por alguna razón, Kisho le había dejado pequeños rastros de chakra para que lo siguiera.

Kisho lo esperaba en un pequeño parque cercano a los terrenos Hyuuga.

"Casi esperaba a que no vinieses," dijo Kisho luego de asentir su cabeza en forma de saludo.

"Creo que tienes algo importante que decir." Por segunda vez, se doblo sobre sí mismo al tiempo que su abdomen era golpeado. Kisho lo pateo antes que sus instintos pudiesen reaccionar.

"Eso es por tocar a mi hermana y acabar con sus sueños," dijo con frialdad.

Shouhei escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca. "Me haré responsable."

"No es suficiente para mí."

El shinobi mayor no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al ver esos ojos rojos. "Mátame si lo deseas, solo lastimaras aún más a Miki y su hijo no tendrá padre." Sonrió sabiendo que Kisho también comprendía aquello. Sabía que el chico podía matarlo si lo deseaba. Podía, pero sin embargo solo lo había pateado en el estomago.

"Si es que hay un niño," dijo Kisho y Shouhei lo observo, su sangre volviéndose hielo.

"No vas a-"

"Matare a cualquiera que amenace a mi familia, especialmente a mi hermana. Sea una vida inocente o no, no me importa. Dudar no es algo que haya nacido conmigo."

Y antes que el hombre pudiese rogar o hacer algo mas, Kisho desapareció en la oscuridad como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~**

La mañana llego demasiado pronto pare Shouhei, quien no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se sentía estresado con sus emociones que iban de la felicidad al miedo.

Sintió aun más miedo cuando vio que su padre tenía una mirada sombría y su mare se veía demasiado serio. Peor aún, usaban kimonos formales que llevaban el símbolo Hyuuga.

"¿No deberías ponerte un kimono, Shouhei?" pregunto Tenten con voz maternal – suave al mismo tiempo que demandante.

"N-no sabía-"

"¿Piensas ir con ese uniforme?" dijo fríamente Neji. "¿Me humillaras aún más?"

Shouhei se puso rígido e hizo una respetuosa reverencia, "Perdóneme, padre."

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Los tres se sintieron aliviados cuando fue Naruto quien abrió la puerta y Sasuke ni sus hijos. Tenten dio un paso al frente para proteger a su hijo cuando la enojada mirada de Naruto se enfoco en Shouhei.

"Hyuuga," dijo una profunda voz detrás de Naruto.

"Uchiha," respondió Neji antes de que él y su familia se inclinaran.

"Naruto," dijo Sasuke mientras se daba vuelta.

El rubio asintió y dio un paso al lado para dejarlos pasar.

Los Hyuugas se sentaron en un lado de la mesa mientras que los Uchihas en el otro. Tenten y Naruto se sentaron a la derecha de sus respectivos esposos y a unos centímetros detrás de ellos, Shouhei y Miki se sentaban en su lado correspondiente.

Por un breve instante, Neji se pregunto en que decir para hacer que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, pero se detuvo. Era tonto pensar así. No había forma de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Ya estaba hecho, todo lo que podían hacer era intentar tomar medidas de control.

"Pedimos disculpas por los problemas," Neji dijo lo primero que pensó. Hizo una profunda reverencia, su frente casi tocaba el piso de tatami. Tenten lo imito de inmediato, al igual que Shouhei, aunque con inseguridad. El no lo sentía. Deseaba que Miki fuera la madre de sus hijos y que eso hubiese sucedido antes de lo planeado no era algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Jamás.

Naruto y Sasuke permanecían estoicos. Observaron como los tres se enderezaban.

"Hemos venido a ofrecerle matrimonio a Miki-san," continuo Neji. Shouhei y Miki estaban sorprendidos. La pareja Uchiha se congelo. Solo Tenten no había reaccionado ante tal anuncio. "Si esta es la única forma de salvar el honor de tu familia al igual que el nuestro."

Miki apretó sus manos. ¿Cuándo el matrimonio se había transformado en un negocio, especialmente el suyo?

"¿Tu hijo realmente desea casarse con mi hija?" pregunto Sasuke.

Reuniendo todo su coraje, Shouhei se movió hacia adelante, se inclino y suplico, "¿Me dejarían hablar en privado con su hija?"

El ruego hubiese sido ignorado si no fuese porque Tenten se inclino y también se los pidió. Cuando Sasuke no se inclino, la mujer Hyuuga se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Sasuke…" susurro el hombre rubio.

"Muy bien," respondió el líder del clan. "Frente a este cuarto hay una habitación desocupada. Puedes usar esa."

Shouhei se inclino contra la puerta, el instante que cerró la puerta. "Miki, yo-"

La muchacha que tenía su espalda hacia el sacudió su cabeza. "Está bien Estoy bien, así que no tienes que hacer esto. Pero quiero que creas que no te engañe."

Una elegante ceja se levanto. Ni siquiera una vez se le había pasado por la cabeza que Miki lo había engañado. No tenía porque hacer eso. Podía tener cualquier cosa. Él le daría todo… lo que fuera.

"No tienes que sentirte obligado. Puedo ser madre soltera. Puedo-"

Se detuvo cuando Shouhei la atrapo en sus brazos. "No seas ridícula, Miki," le dijo mas bien con dureza. "Me voy a casar contigo, pero no porque me sienta obligado o forzado a hacerlo. Esa nunca serian razones." La volteo y seco sus lágrimas. "Te amo, así que cásate conmigo." Beso su frente. "Por favor."

Miki enterró su rostro contra su pecho antes de asentir.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Aun cuando la familia de Miki no estaba agradada en lo absoluto con el matrimonio, no tuvieron más alternativa que aceptarlo.

Por otro lado, el clan Hyuuga, especialmente los ancianos, quienes sabían de la irritación y vergüenza que sus ancestros habían sufrido luego de que el clan Uchiha, que se había originado de ellos, los había superado en cuanto a superioridad, había recibido con jovialidad el anuncio. Un miembro Uchiha volvía a ellos y lo mejor de eso, era un miembro que había heredado habilidades del Kyuubi. Sin duda alguna, el niño que esperaba sería el más poderoso de ellos.

En la villa – los shinobis y no shinobis, que se encontraban fuera del círculo familiar se sorprendieron al oír esas noticias. Algunos asumían que era un matrimonio arreglado entre dos poderosos clanes para unir su sangre y con ello sus técnicas de línea sucesorias; unos pocos creían que era un arreglo entre dos amigos cercanos y otros pocos creían que Shouhei se había acostado una noche con Miki y la había cagado. A ninguno se le dijo la verdad ni tampoco fueron corregidos. Se les había permitido asumir, adivinar, chismosear, especular y hacer comentarios sardónicos.

Y porque Miki se casaba con alguien del clan Hyuuga, todas las preparaciones y gastos eran asumidos por los Hyuugas.

Un mes más tarde, toda la familia se encontraba reunida al interior de la sala ceremonial de los Hyuuga.

Miki, quien se encontraba vestida en un elegante kimono de matrimonio, levanto la vista cuando se abrió la puerta. Dio una dolorosa sonrisa cuando vio a sus padres vestidos en kimonos ceremoniales con el símbolo Uchiha. Iba a extrañar ese símbolo, no, ya lo extrañaba, pero no iba a llorar. Iba a ser madre pronto y debía ser fuerte.

Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron frente a ella.

Miki puso sus manos frente a ella e hizo una profunda reverencia. "Gracias por todo," dijo con voz temblorosa.

Esas palabras estrujaron sus corazones. Eran las palabras que temían oír. Esas palabras confirmaban su partida. Habían perdido a su niña ante otra persona.

"Eres muy linda," dijo Naruto, había sido lo primero que pensó cuando entro a la habitación. "Por favor se feliz, Miki. Queremos ser felices." Saco algo de su traje; algo ubicado entre sus ropas y lo abrió, revelando su regalo.

Los ojos de Miki se dilataron al ver los tocadores de costosa apariencia, hecho de piedra turquesa y jade.

Sus labios temblaron cuando su otousan también puso algo frente a ella. No había esperado recibir nada de él, aparte de la dote acostumbrada, porque incluso ahora, su otousan seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

"Chichiue," le rogo el instante en que Sasuke abandono la habitación luego de presentar su regalo.

Naruto solo pudo sacudir su cabeza. "Dale tiempo, Miki." Todo el asunto había afectado a Sasuke más que a nadie en la familia, aun cuando no lo demostraba.

Miki abrió el paño de seda negra, revelando una daga con una funda negra, que en ella tenía la imagen de luz lunar pintada, a Miki realmente le gusto. Viendo esto, Miki fue incapaz de detener las lágrimas que borraban su máscara facial. Con manos temblorosas desenvaino la daga, la que brillo peligrosamente bajo la luz. En un lado del filo tenia gravado el nombre 'Uchiha Miki' y al otro lado tenia escrita la palabra 'Saiai'. Miki comprendía lo que le quería decir su padre-ella siempre seria parte de los Uchiha, aun si legalmente no lo era. Eso solo provoco que llorara con mas fuerzas, por lo que cuando llego su cosmetólogo, la mujer arrugo la frente al ver ese desastre. Rápidamente intento arreglar su maquillaje, pero la niña continuaba llorando, por lo que decidió que Miki no tuviera una máscara blanca en su cara.

"Señora, ¿Pude poner esta daga en mi obi?" le pregunto entre sollozos.

"Pero ya llevas uno, y más que eso, es un tesoro familiar."

"Prefiero esta," porque para ella, el arma emanaba la calidez de la persona que la había regalado.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Naruto rompió su profundo y lento beso con Sasuke para susurrar, "la ceremonia va a empezar." De hecho, estaba seguro de que habían enviado a alguien para buscarlos. Cuando dejo a Miki, busco a su esposo y lo encontró frente a una laguna, pensando. Asegurándose de estar bien escondidos, Naruto consoló a su esposo con besos.

"No quiero ir," respondió Sasuke, sus labios moviéndose suavemente sobre el cuello lleno de chupetones del rubio.

"Yo tampoco, pero Miki solo se casara una vez y no quiero perdérmelo."

"Nuevamente hazme recordar porque no puedo matar a ese imbécil." Se preguntaba si era solo el o si todos los padres sentías cierta animadversión contras sus yernos.

"Sasuke," le advirtió Naruto, aunque sonó mas a un gemido mientras Sasuke agregaba otro chupón. Maldito pervertido obsesionado con los chupones. Naruto estrello sus bocas y cuando Sasuke se encontraba desorientado y sin aire, lo llevo hasta el cuarto ceremonial. Sus hijos solo pudieron arquear una ceja cuando su otousan comenzó a lanzarle dagas con la mirada a su presumido chichiue.

Todos los invitados se encontraban sentados en el centro de la habitación, frente al altar. Los Uchihas se sentaban al costado derecho de la plataforma. Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la primera fila, Yuzuki y su familia en la segunda, y Akemi junto a Kisho en la tercera.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el clan Uchiha. Kiba y Hinata al frente, directamente tras ellos se encontraban sus hijos, los que aun se encontraban solteros. Desde la tercera fila hasta la sexta se encontraban los ancianos. En la séptima fila se encontraba Neji con su familia, pero había dos cojines vacios y reservados para Shouhei y su joven esposa.

La puerta tras el clan Hyuuga se abrió y Shouhei envuelto en su kimono matrimonial entro a la habitación. Su presencia rápidamente lleno la habitación y las conversaciones se habían silenciado hasta convertirse en susurros. Hizo una reverencia a los ancianos de la aldea, quienes oficiarían su matrimonio, luego a sus futuros familiares, de quienes sabia que preferían entretenerse con su cadáver antes de celebrar su momento de triunfo, después a su clan, quienes orgullosamente aprobaban su elección de mujer, antes de sentarse frente al juez de matrimonio. Todos lo aplaudieron por su tranquilidad, nadie sabía que en su interior había un torbellino que le hacía dudar si recordaría todo lo que debía hacer en el tradicional matrimonio de su clan.

Unos segundos más tarde, Miki, en su glorioso embarazo y traje de novia entro al cuarto, cautivando por completo a todos.

Los ojo de Shouhei se dilataron y su corazón dio un salto en su pecho. Nunca se había sentido hacia de triunfal, sabiendo que dentro de ese hermoso cuerpo una nueva vida crecía; sabiendo que era suya… toda suya. Aguanto las ganas de echar su cabeza hacia atrás y reír a carcajadas, en cambio solo le sonrió a su esposa, quien se sonrojo.

Por otro lado, la familia de Miki no quería otra cosa que tomarla y llevársela lejos, pero ahogaron esa urgencia viendo lo feliz que se veía. Parecía una muñeca vestida de novia.

Estoy no podía estar pasando, gritaban sus sentidos en protesta.

Como Shouhei, Miki se inclino antes de sentarse junto a su futuro esposo, frente al anciano.

Luego de que el anciano de la aldea dijera unas cuantas palabras, puso una bandeja frente ellos. Miki se inclino antes de tomar la botella de porcelana en sus temblorosas manos y vertió el vino de arroz al interior de la copa de porcelana.

Servicio.

Se inclino hacia Shouhei.

Sumisión.

Shouhei tomo la copa y bebió dos veces.

Aceptación.

Entonces le ofreció la copa que estaba hasta la mitad a su esposa, quien felizmente bebió lo que quedaba.

Rendición.

Cuando el juez asintió, Shouhei y Miki deslizaron sus sortijas de matrimonio en los dedos del otro, formando los cimientos de su unión. La nueva pareja se puso de pie, mientras Kiba se les acercaba.

Sasuke deseaba estar en una misión antes de estar presenciando como el líder Hyuuga ponía una capa con el símbolo de su clan en los hombros de su hija. Su agarre sobre sus rodillas se tensó. Y el sonoro aplauso hacia la nueva pareja era mudo en sus oídos, mientras sus ojos se encontraban pegados a la espalda de Miki, quien ya se alejaba. ¿Cuándo su visión de volvió borrosa? ¿Por qué sus ojos picaban y escocían?

Todos los Hyuuga hicieron una reverencia en forma de bienvenida a Miki, mientras Shouhei la guiaba a su lugar, solo para después dar una reverencia a la familia Uchiha, agradeciéndoles por la crianza de la muchacha.

La recepción que le siguió a la ceremonia, eran imágenes borrosas para Sasuke, quien estaba de luto por su inevitable perdida. Todo lo que podía recordar era la agradable presencia de Naruto junto a él.

A Naruto no se le paso por alto el aura asesina que Sasuke comenzó a emanar en la parte final de la ceremonia, sintiendo empatía con su esposo. Cualquier cosa que él estuviera sintiendo, sabía que su esposo lo sentía diez veces más, y que mantuviera su estoico rostro era algo espectacular.

Minutos antes de que terminara la recepción, Shouhei se encontró brillantemente acorralado por sus yernos. Sin la más mínima intención de provocarlos, permaneció en silencio y tranquilo. Sabía quien era el más peligroso; el más cruel y el más manipulador de ellos, y por un segundo se pregunto quién atacaría primero.

Por coincidencia, los tres le sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pero para Shouhei, quien sentía un profundo terror desde que todo este incidente había comenzado, se le hacía que le mostraban sus caninos. Lo próximo que supo fue que Kisho sacudió su mano en forma de saludo; Akemi le dio golpecitos en su espalda y Yuuzuki le desordeno su ordenado cabello. Sus muestras de camaradería y reconocimiento fueron tan repentinas que al miembro Hyuuga le hacía pensar que era parte de un juego del que no había sido informado.

"Estoy completamente seguro de que Shouhei cuidara de ella," declaro Yuuzuki con confianza entre risas. Los dos secundaron sus creencias.

"¿Cierto, Shouhei?" los tres dijeron en un melodioso coro. El pobre chico ahora sí que podía afirmar que le estaban mostrando sus colmillos. Pero no les recordaba a un zorro sino mas bien a hambrientas hienas esperando su afirmación.

"Po-" Shouhei guardo silencio cuando noto que su voz sonaba como un graznido. Diablos. Que vergonzoso. Aclaro su garganta antes de responde. "Por supuesto. No hay duda de eso."

Complacidos, los tres lo escoltaron de regreso a su sonriente esposa, quien lo esperaba.

"¿Cómo te fue?" le susurro Miki mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

"De maravillas," respondió. Justo en ese instante, una solemne música comenzó a sonar en señal de término de la recepción. Pero en vez de marcharse, todos se reunieron en torno a una nueva casa. Se dividieron y comenzaron a balbucear sus deseos a los recién casados.

El miedo del abandono fluyo dentro de Shouhei cuando Miki soltó su mano y dio un paso en dirección contraria a la de casa.

Miki se lanzo sobre Sasuke, quien quedo sin aire ante la repentina colisión. Estaba feliz y todo, pero nunca sería perfecto si no hablaba con su otousan.

Ella empujo su cabeza para susurrarle algo que era solo para él.

"Sigo siendo una Uchiha en mi corazón. Y siempre lo seré." Y presiono sus labios contra una suave mejilla y sonrió cuando su abrazo fue devuelto.

Todos los que se encontraban presentes se preguntaron que había susurrado la novia para provocar que el líder Uchiha riera melodiosamente.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

De pie, junto a una de las ventanas de su habitación, Miki lucho contra la soledad que sentía mientras veía el techo de los Uchiha.

"¿Te arrepientes, Miki?" pregunto con tranquilidad Shouhei, sin pasar por alto la ansiedad que oscurecía esos ojos azules.

La rubia se volteo y sacudió su cabeza. "No. Nunca."

Brevemente se pregunto si había sido justo de su parte preguntarle tal cosa. Había dejado a su familia y hecho a un lado sus sueños por el bebé. Debería estar feliz con su respuesta, pero la inseguridad y el miedo se arremolinaron en su interior, mientras veía algo en sus ojos. Avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

"Oye," dijo una suave voz desde la puerta, haciendo que Sasuke levantara la vista de sus manos.

Él simplemente asintió, sin abandonar el suelo, su espalda contra la cama de Miki.

Silenciosamente, Naruto, se sentó sobre la cama de su hija, sus piernas a cada lado de Sasuke. Dio un beso sobre esos mechones negros, revueltos con cabellos plateados, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo.

"Te contuviste muy bien," dijo. "Pensé que te volverías loco."

"No me rebajaría a hacer eso," dijo Sasuke con demasiada prisa, provocando la risa del rubio. "En serio."

"Te creo," fue la burlona respuesta que hizo gruñir al líder Uchiha, antes de inclinarse y mirar de forma fija a su divertida esposa.

Naruto se inclino hacia abajo, de forma que sus narices se tocaran. "Recuerdas cuando Miki…"

El resto de la noche desapareció mientras permanecía el uno al lado del otro.

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

Temprano por la mañana, Akemi camino hasta la habitación de Miki, solo para asegurarse de que el matrimonio realmente había ocurrido y para asesinar la estúpida esperanza de que Miki aun siguiera con ellos. Suavemente se apoyo en la puerta antes de abrirla. Y lo que lo saludo no era lo que esperaba-sus padres muy abrazados sobre la cama de su hermana. Su otousan infantilmente sujetaba a su chichiue, quien lo sostenía cómodamente… protectoramente.

Conociendo la montaña emocional que atravesaban, cerró la puerta silenciosamente mientras decidía dejarlos dormir.

Mientras se alejaba de su casa para ir a entrenar, dejo que la realidad entrara en su corazón. Dio un paso en exterior y miro el azulado cielo. Peinando unos desordenados mechones que la briza matutina desordenaba, pidió un deseo.

_Por favor, hazla feliz._

**o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ o.0~ **

_La Tipeja que traduce… perdón por no responder los reviews TT,TT pero es que estoy cortita de tiempo =( peldon… pero millones de gracias por sus comentarios… (Si es que los hay ¬¬") porque en realidad ni siquiera me eh fijado… pero si los hay muchas gracias =D _

**Muchas gracias por leer la traducción de este maravilloso fic, y muchas más gracias para quienes dejan un comentario…**


End file.
